Es algo personal
by silmarwen754
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! En los planes de Voldemort no entra dejar vivo a Harry Potter, y por ello intentara matarlo, la noche del baile no sera una noche más, pasaran cosas que cambiaran sus vidas.
1. Todo tiene un principio

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

**He comenzado a escribir un nuevo ff, y aqui esta el primer cap... ADVERTENCIA: NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL FF DE "THIS LOVE"! aunque os recomiendo que os lo leais... y el ff de xtinamc "Dame una oporunidad" también. **

**Espero vuestras criticas en los reviews... **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 1: Todo tiene un principio_**

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la escalera de incendios de ese edificio, pensando que hacer, intentando calmarse y encontrar una explicación para todo lo que acababa de ver, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía explicar por que le había hecho eso, por que él le había traicionado, _"¿porque?"_.

Algunas lagrimas todavía resbalaban por su rostro y por más que intentaba no conseguía dejar de llorar.

¿Pero que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora¿perdonarlo¿cómo si no hubiera pasado nada? - se repetía una y otra vez mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de ese día.

FLASH BACK -

A las siete de la mañana toco el despertador, como todos los días.

Oh no... ¿ya te tienes que ir? - preguntó un bulto debajo de las sabanas.

Me temo que si... - dijo Sirius levantándose.

Se oye el ruido de la ducha, Sirius se estaba arreglando para irse a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia.

Me voy cariño - dijo Sirius dándole un beso a la mujer que estaba tendida sobre la cama - adiós a ti también mi tesoro - y le dio un beso al vientre de la chica.

Ella era Elísabeth, una chica de veintiún años que había conocido en su último año en el colegio Hogwarts y de la cual se había enamorado, hasta tal punto de dejar atrás su fama de conquistador nato. En el vientre de la chica, su hijo, de apenas seis meses de gestación, se esperaba que naciera antes de las navidades.

A las doce de la mañana sonó el teléfono.

¿Diga? - dijo Eli.

Cielo soy yo -

Sirius por más que insistas no me voy a poner de parto cuando tu quieras... por muchas ganas que tengas de que nazca ya... ¡no le toca todavía! -

No era la primera vez que Sirius la llamaba a media mañana para preguntarle si ya había tenido alguna contracción y si ya venía el bebe. Se notaba a leguas que tenía ganas de que naciera su hijo.

Ya lo sé... - si Eli hubiera podido verlo en ese momento lo habría visto sacarle la lengua - no te llamo por eso -

¿A no? que raro... a ver... sorpréndeme -

No es una sorpresa agradable... me temo que no voy a poder ir a comer hoy a casa... tengo algo de trabajo acumulado -

¿No vendrás?... jooo y yo que estaba peleándome con los elfos para que me dejaran cocinarte algo... - dijo Eli con tristeza.

No hagas esfuerzos vaya a ser malo para el bebe -

No te preocupes... cuídate y ven pronto -

Te quiero -

Y yo a ti - dijo colgando el teléfono.

Perfecto - dijo girándose y cogiendo el mando de la tele - tengo toda la mañana para ponerme al día de todos los cotilleos - acabó diciendo con desgana.

Pero no había terminado de tumbarse en el sillón cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

¿Diga? -

Hola... tu no me conoces... pero yo a ti si -

¿Y? -

Soy la amante de tu marido -

¿Qué? - dijo Eli intentando asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

Veo que el embarazo te ha afectado el oído -

No me ha afectado nada, estoy perfectamente, gracias - dijo Eli fríamente.

Ya veo... si no crees lo que te acabo de decir puedes comprobarlo por ti misma... Sirius y yo hemos quedado... en mi casa... a la hora de la comida -

Me temo que estas en un error... Sirius a esa hora estará en la oficina trabajando -

Yo creo que no... me acaba de llamar diciéndome que nos veíamos... en mi casa a la hora de comer... que no tenía nada importante que hacer -

Aaaa... pues que os aproveche la comida a los dos -

Ya veo que no me crees... como ya te he dicho compruébalo por ti misma... estará a las dos en el edificio 3 de la avenida principal, es el número 6º B -

¿Algo más o puedo seguir ya con mi vida? -

Nada más... sólo... que tu sabrás lo que haces con lo que te he dicho... yo no quería que nos engañara a las dos... sólo intento abrirte los ojos - dijo la mujer con falsa preocupación.

Oohh... gracias por preocuparte por mi... pero no hacia falta... -

De nada -

Por si no lo habías pillado... estoy siendo sarcástica - dijo colgándole el teléfono - será zorra - y se sentó en el sofá.

El día siguió pasando normal, pero algo reconcomía a Eli por dentro, y no era el bebe y eso que él también había estado inquieto. A las una y media Eli no pudo aguantar más la duda.

Hola¿esta Sirius? -

Que va, se ha ido a casa a comer -

Aaaa ¿hace mucho? -

Un cuarto de hora cosa así ¿por qué¿quién le llama? -

No nada... déjelo... no es nada importante - y colgó el teléfono.

Se fue al cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

Al parecer tu padre nos esta mintiendo a ambos - dijo acariciándose el vientre, el bebe le pegó una pequeña patada - veo que opinas como yo... que hay que investigar - dicho esto se vistió y se dispuso a salir a la calle.

TOC TOC

¿Si? - dijo una mujer.

Soy yo - dijo Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Que bien que ya estés aquí - dijo la mujer al abrir la puerta.

¿Qué querías? - dijo Sirius con desgana.

Lo de siempre - dijo la mujer mientras le cogía de la solapa, lo besaba y lo introducía en la casa.

Yo no... - intentó decir Sirius pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mujer lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared metiéndole mano.

Desde la esquina del corredor una embarazada miraba la escena horrorizada, Eli se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

No puede ser... no puede... - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Con un leve movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta y entró en el apartamento. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de donde se oían gemidos y gritos de placer.

Abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver sin que le vieran, y rompió a llorar más fuerte.

Lo estaba viendo, ya nadie podía decirle que se lo estaba inventando, ella misma lo estaba viendo, veía horrorizada como el hombre de su vida, el padre de su hijo, estaba con otra, amándola de esa forma que sólo él sabía amar.

FIN FLASH BACK -

Eli estaba sentada en la escalera, ya más calmada, decidiendo que hacer, se levantó y se arregló la cara y la ropa para que no se notara que había estado llorando.

Fue ha la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, Lily Evans o debería decir Lily Potter, ya que se había casado con James Potter uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius.

Sabía lo que implicaba ir a esa casa, sabía que Sirius podría enterarse de que le había descubierto, pero tenía que hablar con alguien.

Llegó a la casa y se encontró a Kate allí también. Ambas mujeres estaban también embarazadas, Lily ya se había salido de cuentas y Kate estaba de muy poco, casi ni se le notaba e iba por su segundo embarazo.

Kate se había casado con Remus Lupin nada más acabar el colegio, y al poco tiempo ella quedó embarazada de la pequeña Christine, la niña era una preciosidad y estaba ilusionadísima con su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Lily no fue tan rápida en casarse pero también coincidió que al poco tiempo de matrimonio se quedó embarazada, esperaba un niño, pero al parecer, todavía no quería salir.

Sin embargo Eli no estaba en la misma situación, a ella no le hacía mucha ilusión pasar por la vicaria y Sirius le dijo que si quería que se casaban, ante la negativa de ella decidió dejar la relación como estaba. Se fueron a vivir juntos al poco tiempo de salir del colegio y aunque intentó en varias ocasiones quedarse embarazado, hasta ahora es que lo consiguió, por eso estaban los dos tan ilusionados en ese bebe.

Hola - dijo Kate dándole un abrazo.

Hola -

Pasa, Lily esta dentro... hablando con su barriga para intentar convencer al niño de que salga ya - dijo muy bajito.

Te he oído - gritó Lily desde dentro.

Ja ja ja ja - rieron Kate y Elísabeth.

No te enfades... supongo que si yo estuviera en tu situación también lo chantajearía para que saliera - dijo Eli abrazando a su amiga.

Tu no lo comprendes... una semana... una semana de retraso... ya debería de haber nacido -

Déjalo... estará muy a gustito ahí adentro - dijo Kate tomando limonada.

Una broma más Kate y le mato - dijo Lily levantando el puño.

Ahí que ver... que carácter - dijo Eli.

Elísabeth paso con ellas el resto del día, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos, y chantajeando al bebe de Lily para que saliera ya de una vez.

Kate llevó a Eli a su casa, cuando llegó ya estaba Sirius en ella.

Hola cariño ¿que tal el día? - dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Muy bien... pero me temo que estoy agotada... puff... tengo sueño... me voy a la cama - dijo Eli mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio.

OK... descansa - dijo él.

Eli se tumbo en la cama, meditando su siguiente jugada, ya sabía lo que iba hacer, y aunque le doliera lo debía hacer.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go! _**


	2. El hechizo de la ilusión

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth, yaunque Ana no lo escriba "lo ve"_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: El hechizo de la ilusión.**_

¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo su plan de venganza? Eran las dudas que le amantaban mientras esperaba a que el termo de la ducha se encendiera. La verdad es que había escogido una venganza bastante cruel y complicada de realizar, pero sobre todo dolorosa.

Necesitaba ayuda, ella en esas condiciones no podía llevarla a cabo, pero ¿quién, obviamente tenía que ser alguien que odiara a Sirius, así no cabría la posibilidad de arrepentirse, también tenía que ser alguien a quien la magia negra se le diera muy bien, eso limitaba las posibilidades de búsqueda.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de quien podía ayudarla. Mientras se duchaba meditaba entre las posibilidades que tenía. El baño fue relajante pero nada esclarecedor, seguía sin idea de quien dominaría la magia oscura tanto como para crear un hechizo de esa magnitud, bueno, si sabía un nombre, pero nunca recurriría al Señor Oscuro para que le ayudara.

Me temo que no tenemos muchos aliados en esta operación... muchos no... ninguno - dijo acariciándose el vientre.

Señora - dijo un elfo domestico.

¿Si? -

El señor me a ordenado tirar unos libros, me pidió que le preguntara si a usted le servía de algo antes de hacerlo -

Ahora los reviso... - dijo al elfo - como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer - murmuró para si misma.

En el salón descubrió unos veinte libros viejos de poco valor, Elísabeth recordó que Sirius le había dicho algo de hacer limpieza en el despacho, y dedujo que al final de toda su limpieza esos eran los libros que estorbaban. Se acercó y reviso los títulos, no, no veía ninguno que valiera la pena, así que llamo al elfo para que tirara todos los libros, tal y como le había ordenado su amo.

Puedes llevártelos todos, a mi no me sirven -

Como ordene, señora -

El elfo chascó los dedos y levanto la pila de libros en el aire, unos libros cayeron al suelo al tambalearse. Elísabeth se acerco para ayudarlo a recoger los libros caídos.

Espera, me quedare con esto - dijo cogiendo un librito que estaba dentro de uno de los gordos.

Como ordene la señora, me retiro con los demás - dijo el elfo desapareciendo.

Si... -

Elísabeth miraba el librito con mucha curiosidad debido al titulo de la portada _"Bromas de los Merodeadores"_ abrió y miró varias hojas, no había nada que le sirviera para realizar su venganza, eran bromas de niños, además estaba seguro que ese solo era una parte de un libro más grande, por que era imposible que no tuvieran más bromas.

Mientras se comía una manzana revisaba las bromas, la verdad es que recordaba haber estado presente cuando los chicos habían llevado a cabo alguna de ellas, ella siempre se reía, aunque siempre le daba pena el pobre Snape.

¡Snape! - dijo dando un bote.

¿Dijo algo señora? - preguntó el elfo desde la cocina.

No nada... estaré en mi cuarto... descansando - dijo Elísabeth mientras subía las escaleras.

Como ordene - dijo el elfo inclinándose.

Como no me he dado cuenta antes... claro... Snape puede ser de una gran ayuda para el plan... domina la magia negra... Sirius dice que es aliado de Voldemort... y definitivamente odia a Sirius... él podría ayudarme... pero... ¿cómo lo encuentro?... ¿cómo? - dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación mientras acariciaba su vientre.

El bebe parecía entender por que no hacía más que removerse en el vientre de su madre ansioso.

Tranquilo, mi cielo, no nos pongamos nerviosos... piensa Eli piensa... ¿cómo podemos encontrar a Snape?... por que esta claro que no puedo preguntarle a Sirius... ¿cómo hago? -

Decía mientras se movía impaciente por la habitación, hasta que de repente se paró. Había tenido un idea.

Claro... he leído sobre ello... podría funcionar... - dijo mientras salía hacia el despacho.

Cuando llego al despacho buscó entre los títulos de los libros que se encontraban en lo más alto de la estantería, no se acordaba bien del nombre del libro pero aunque tuviera que revisar todos los libros no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

Al final, después de varias horas buscando, lo encontró. _"Artes Oscuras y Demonios. Principios básicos de la Magia Oscura"_. Era ese, si, estaba segura, en ese libro venían las instrucciones necesarias para invocar a un demonio de nivel inferior, un diablillo, al que enviaría en busca de Snape. Por fin algo de utilidad sacado de la familia Black, el libro era uno de los heredados por Sirius de su familia.

Se llevó el libro a su cuarto, meditando donde podría esconderlo para que Sirius no lo encontrará, mientras ella realizaba el hechizo. De pronto sonó el teléfono.

¿Si? -

Eli vente para el hospital que el bebe de Lily va a nacer ya -

En seguida estoy allí - dijo colgando - Olry, voy al hospital, volveré pronto - le dijo al elfo.

Como mande señora -

Salió de la casa y se apareció en San Murgo, en seguida se encontró con Kate.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Eli nerviosa.

Pues al parecer le van a inducir el parto, los médicos están preocupados con esto de que el bebe no quiere nacer -

Lo que yo diga... que esta muy cómodo hay dentro - dijo Eli riendo.

Si, espero que a nosotras no nos pase lo mismo -

Ambas chicas esperaron impacientes a que saliera algún sanador para darles algo de información. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Remus y Sirius nerviosos.

¿Ya se sabe algo? - preguntaron los chicos al aparecerse.

Que va... nada -

Estuvieron esperando bastante tiempo a que alguien les dijera algo, hacían turnos para ir a comer algo a la cafetería.

Después de un par de horas salió James con cara de felicidad.

¡James¿qué ha pasado? -

Ya nació -

¿Y? - dijeron todos expectantes.

Al final no tuvieron que provocarle el parto... le vinieron las contracciones solas... es un niño, de cincuenta centímetros de largo, y ha pesado 3'200 kilogramos... - dijo el feliz padre.

De momento Sirius y Remus se abalanzaron sobre él para felicitarlo, mientras Elísabeth y Kate te abrazaban llorando.

Felicidades amigo -

Veras que ser padre es la mejor experiencia de la vida - dijo Remus.

Sirius... que yo le he cortado el cordón umbilical - dijo James ensimismado.

Yo también lo hice con Christine, llore de la emoción - dijo Remus.

Yo espero hacerlo no nuestro pequeño - dijo Sirius mirando a Eli.

La chica sonrió tristemente al recordar que lamentablemente ella tenía otros planes en mente y que esa ilusión de Sirius no se vería cumplida.

Entraron a la habitación para ver a la feliz mama cargando con el niño.

¿Y que nombre le vais a poner al final? - preguntó Kate.

Harry James Potter Evans - dijo el orgulloso padre.

No queda mal - dijo Eli.

Estuvieron un rato allí con ellos pero enseguida llegó una de las enfermeras y los sacaron de la habitación alegando que tanto la madre como la criatura tenían que descansar.

Sirius y Remus volvieron al trabajo mientras que Kate llevó a Eli a su casa para después ir a casa de sus propios padres de visita.

Me quedaría contigo pero tengo que ir a ver a mi madre... ya sabes con esto de mi embarazo esta de los nervios... además deje a Christine con ella y tengo que recogerla -

No pasa nada -

Si quieres puedes venirte -

De verdad no pasa nada yo me quedo en casa, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Eli excusándose.

Esta bien... nos vemos - dijo Kate mientras veía como su amiga bajaba del coche.

Elísabeth entró en la casa y directamente se encerró en el cuarto a terminar de prepararlo todo para invocar al diablillo.

Después de un rato ya lo tenía todo preparado, realizó la invocación y en cuestión de segundos un pequeño diablillo apareció delante de ella.

Te ordeno que busques a Severus Snape y lo vigiles, cuando se quede sólo volverás aquí y me dirás exactamente donde se encuentra -

Elísabeth no movió ni un músculo, miraba fijamente al demonio y mientras recitaba la orden.

Si, señora - dijo el demonio con desgana y una mueca de asco.

El demonio desapareció durante un par de horas en las cuales Eli temía que Sirius pudiera llegar antes de tiempo y encontrarse con la criatura. Pero tal cosa no ocurrió.

He encontrado a Severus Snape ahora mismo esta solo en su casa - dijo el demonio cuando se apareció.

Dame la dirección - pidió Eli con prisa.

El demonio informó de todo lo que ha había ocurrido en el tiempo en que había estado investigando a Severus.

Sirius llamó por teléfono para avisar que hoy tampoco iría a comer a casa.

Perfecto, ira a follarse a la zorra de su amante - dijo Eli con amargura y odio mientras colgaba el teléfono - la verdad me viene bien, eso me da la posibilidad de ir a ver ahora mismo a Snape -

Se arregló un poco y se apareció en la casa de Severus Snape. Era una mansión sombría, y parecía que hacia tiempo que nadie vivía allí. Se adentró en la oscura mansión en busca de Snape.

Vaya... me ha costado bastante encontrarte - dijo Eli al ver a Severus frente a un caldero.

Tu ¿qué haces aquí¿cómo has entrado? - preguntó él sorprendido.

Esa no es una información interesante para ti -

¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo.

Eli se llevó la mano instintivamente a la barriga intentando proteger a su bebe, fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba embarazada y aflojó un poco la mano.

Suéltame idiota - dijo Eli alejándose de él.

¿Qué haces aquí? - repitió friamente.

Venía a proponerte un trato, pero veo que estas poco receptivo -

¿Por qué crees que iba a aceptar tu trato? -

Primero escucha lo que te ofrezco y después tu decides si te conviene -

Eli le relató todo su plan y Severus lo escuchó atentamente.

¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? -

¿No esta claro? venganza... vengarte por todas las humillaciones a las que Sirius te sometió ¿no te parece suficiente? -

Y tu ¿qué ganas? -

Lo mismo, venganza -

¿Por?

Eso es algo personal - dijo ella volviendo la cara.

Tu plan es algo arriesgado ¿no sería más fácil otra cosa? -

Con otro plan no le haría tanto daño, es mas, creo que no hay nada que le pueda doler más -

Esta bien, te ayudare -

Sabía que podía contar contigo... ¿para cuando podrás tener la poción y el hechizo? -

Para dentro de un par de días -

De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto - dijo Eli mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Bien... espero que no te eches para atrás - dijo Snape sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lo mismo digo - dijo ella desapareciendo.

Elísabeth se apareció en el hospital dispuesta a ver a Lily y al recién nacido, pero no le permitieron entrar en la habitación por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por la sala de maternidad para ver a los bebes que habían nacido en esas fechas. Se quedó embobada mirando mientras se acariciaba el vientre, y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó unos brazos rodeandola.

Dentro de poco nuestro hijo estará ahí - dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba y sonreía feliz.

Si - dijo Eli sonriendo tontamente.

Durante unos segundo se planteo seguir con su venganza, pero ese culpabilidad se esfumo al sentir una patadita de su bebe. No iba a permitir que Sirius disfrutara de eso, él la había destrozado con su traicion, y eso merecía una venganza que produjera a Sirius el mismo dolor que ella sintió al verlo con otra.

¿Entramos a ver a Lily y a Harry? - preguntó Sirius sacandola de sus pensamientos.

Si, vamos -

Entraron en el cuarto y pasaron el resto de la tarde con la feliz pareja.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días cuando Elísabeth recibió la ansiada carta de Severus comunicándole que todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo la venganza. 

Eli estrujó la carta entre sus manos, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer y lo que posiblemente sucedería después. Se había planteado la posibilidad de no llevar a cabo el plan al ver a Lily y James tan felices con su bebe, a lo mejor cuando su hijo naciera Sirius cambiaba, pero para que engañarse, Sirius no cambiaria, fue el más grande conquistador en el colegio y lo sigue siendo fuera, si no había cambiado por ella antes no lo haría ahora.

Sabiendo que Sirius llegaría un poco tarde ese día decidió aparecerse en casa de Snape para poner en marcha el plan.

¿Ya esta todo listo? - preguntó nada más aparecerse en esa casa.

No obtuvo respuesta por que no había nadie en la habitación.

Perfecto, ahora me toca encontrarle en este laberinto - dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Buscó por toda la casa y como siempre lo encontró frente a su caldero.

Llegas tarde - dijo Snape al ver que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una embarazada.

Me he perdido encontrándote ¡esta casa es un laberinto! -

Eso no importa¿te vas a echar atrás con el plan? - preguntó Severus mirándola fijamente.

No ¿y tu? - preguntó ella manteniéndole la mirada.

¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver a Black sufrir de verdad? -

Eso me imaginaba... y bien... ¿como furula esto? -

Tienes que darle la poción a Black, a continuación él se dormirá, después recitas el conjuro e incluyes en esta parte de aquí - le enseño un espacio en blanco en el pergamino donde estaba el conjuro - los nombre de todos aquellos cercanos a ti que pudiera descubrir que todo es un hechizo, para que el conjuro también haga efecto sobre ellos, y recitas lo que quieres que Black crea, al final acabas diciendo esto de aquí - dijo mostrándole el final del pergamino.

No parece tan difícil - dijo ella mirando todo el pergamino.

En realidad no es difícil, pero en tu caso... y teniendo en cuenta tu estado - dijo mirando la barriga de la chica.

¿Qué tiene que ver mi estado? - dijo Eli a la defensiva.

Pues que vas a inventarle una mentira muy gorda a Black y en tu estado con la sensibilidad a flor de piel... ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? -

Te he dicho que si... deja de ser tan pesado con ese tema... Sirius me ha hecho daño y quiero que sufra -

Esta bien... esperaré los frutos de la venganza -

¿Despertara justo cuando acabe el hechizo? -

No... dormirá un rato... así te dará tiempo a escapar -

Perfecto... pues no le hagamos más esperar - dijo Eli desapareciendo de la casa.

¿Dónde estabas? - dijo Sirius al verla aparecer.

¡Sirius! has llegado pronto -

Eso no responde a mi pregunta... ¿dónde estabas? me tenías preocupado - dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Estoy bien... sólo salí a dar una vuelta... simplemente eso -

Me preocupe... llegue antes para que saliéramos a comer fuera - dijo Sirius sonriendo.

No me apetece salir... además Olry ha hecho comida de sobra - dijo Eli mirando a la cocina.

Esta bien... como quieras - dijo sonriendo y besándola.

Elísabeth estaba nerviosa, tenía que hacer que Sirius bebiera la poción.

¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Sirius al ver como Eli se revolvía incomoda en la silla.

No es nada - dijo tocándose el vientre - molestias típicas de embarazadas, no te preocupes -

Vale... pero si te sientes mal avísame y te llevo al medico -

Que no... que no te preocupes, estoy bien -

Terminaron de comer y Sirius se fue al cuarto.

¿Vas a dormir? - dijo Eli desde el umbral de la puerta.

Un rato... después iremos a ver a Harry ¿qué te parece? - dijo mirándola sonriendo desde la cama.

No es mal plan -

Eli se acercó a Sirius y se tumbó a su lado.

¿Sabes lo que más ganas tengo de hace después de que nazca nuestro hijo? - preguntó Sirius mirándola picaramente.

No sé... ¿el qué? -

Hacerte el amor - susurró Sirius al oído.

Eli sonrió tontamente mientras Sirius le besaba el cuello. La abrazó y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

Eli vio su oportunidad para darle la poción, sacó el botecito de la poción de su bolsillo y lo acercó lentamente a los labios de Sirius.

Para que quieres hacerme el amor a mi si ya tienes a tu amante para ello - dijo mientras veía como Sirius tragaba la poción.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a donde Sirius estaba dormido apoyando sus brazos en la cama, cogió el pergamino con el hechizo y empezó a recitarlo mientras varias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Este hechizo surgirá efecto sobre todas aquellas personas que sepan de mi embarazo, exceptuando a Severus Snape -

Cuando dijo ese nombre Sirius frunció el ceño y Eli esbozó una sonrisa, continuo leyendo el pergamino hasta que llegó a la parte en la que tenía que contarle a Sirius toda esa gran mentira que había tramado para hacerle daño. Se quedó llorando unos minutos mientras pensaba que era lo que iba a decirle exactamente.

Llegaste a casa y encontraste todas mis cosas en unas maletas, me preguntaste que por que las maletas y yo te dije que sabía lo de tu amante y que me largaba, tu me pediste perdón e intentaste que no me fuera, pero no pudiste evitarlo y yo salí, me seguiste hasta las escaleras, donde de nuevo me rogaste que me quedara, sobre todo por el niño, pero yo me negué, me di la vuelta y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo por las escaleras y sufriendo un aborto, cuando despierto en el hospital te digo que no quiero volver a verte más y hago que los médicos no te permitan acercarte a mi mientras estoy allí, una vez salgo del hospital me voy y no vuelves a verme - dijo Eli llorando.

Mientras lo decía pudo ver que a Sirius se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas y ella se puso a llorar más fuerte, esperó unos minutos hasta que pudo calmarse para terminar de leer el hechizo. Cuando hubo terminado hizo las maletas rápidamente con un golpe de varita, llorando al ver a Sirius tumbado en la cama también llorando en silencio mientras dormía.

Se acercó a él y le beso.

Adiós... te amo... no lo olvides... pero no puedo perdonarte... no puedo - dijo mientras lloraba y le acariciaba el rostro.

Y desapareció.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	3. El paso del tiempo 1ª parte

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth, y aunque Ana no lo escriba "lo ve"_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: El paso del tiempo (1ª parte)**_

**Avancemos en el tiempo hasta marzo de 1981.**

Sirius se encontraba en un gran despacho lleno de libros en todas las estanterías, al fondo un retrato del dueño de la casa, Linus Lavine. (n/a: se pronuncia "Lainus") Frente al retrato un gran escritorio de estilo señorial, Sirius se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas, esperando a que Linus llegara para recibirlo.

Siento haberlo hecho esperar señor Black -

Sirius se giró para ver al hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta. Era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, aunque no los aparentaba, al verle a los ojos Sirius pudo ver cansancio en su mirada, como si hubiera vivido y hubiera pasado por muchas situaciones, pero también pudo ver que estaba feliz, una cálida sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

No se preocupe - dijo Sirius levantándose y estrechándole la mano.

Bien... ¿y a qué se debe su visita? -

He de tratar un tema importante con usted, le pido total discreción y sinceridad respecto a lo que voy a contarle -

De acuerdo, usted dirá -

Se que es usted el padrino de Elísabeth y... -

Mi tierna Elísabeth - dijo Linus con melancolía - ¿le ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado.

Pues vera... ella ha desaparecido -

¿Qué ha desaparecido¿cómo¿cuándo? -

Ella era mi novia y estaba embarazada, ocurrió un desafortunado incidente en el cual ella perdió el bebe, y después de aquello desaprecio -

¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? - preguntó más preocupado.

A finales del verano, desde entonces no sé nada de ella, y esto muy preocupado... por eso he venido a verle, se que ella estaba muy unida a usted y a su familia, por eso pensé... que a lo mejor había venido por aquí - dijo Sirius abatido.

Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias, pues Elísabeth no ha aparecido por aquí - dijo Linus seriamente.

¿No sabe nada de ella? -

Nada en absoluto... -

Papa ¿dónde están los papeles...?... o lo siento estas ocupado -

Un hombre de la edad de Sirius había entrado en el despacho interrumpiendo la conversación.

No Patrick no molestas, este es el señor Black - dijo Linus poniéndose de pie y presentando la visita a su hijo.

Patrick se acercó a estrecharle la mano a Sirius. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones oscuros, casi tan alto como Sirius.

Encantado de conocerle señor Black, lamento haberles interrumpido, si me disculpa tengo que llevar estas bolsas a mi esposa -

¿Pañales¿es usted padre? - preguntó Sirius al ver que las bolsas que llevaba eran de pañales.

Si, recientemente nacieron mis hijos -

Si no es mucha molestia... ¿podría verlos? - preguntó Sirius.

Padre e hijo se miraron por unos segundos.

Claro, por que no - contestó Patrick.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban los bebes, subieron unas escaleras y anduvieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta, que Patrick llamó a la puerta, abrió y asomó la cabeza.

¿Cariño¿estas aquí? vengo con el señor Black para que vea a los bebes - dijo Patrick entrando en la habitación.

Sirius no escuchó nada por lo que supuso que la mujer no estaba en la habitación.

Pasa - dijo Patrick abriendo la puerta.

Era una gran habitación, como todo el palacio, propia del hijo de uno de los hombre más ricos y poderosos de Viena, con muebles de época que reflejaban la aristocracia de la familia. Al entrar había un pequeño salón, al fondo a la derecha estaba la cama de matrimonio, a los pies de la cama dos pequeñas cunas, a la izquierda se encontraba el vestidor y el baño.

Ambos hombre se acercaron a las cunas, Patrick dejo las bolsas en el sofá, y se aproximó a sus hijos.

Son preciosos - dijo Sirius mirando a los niños.

Si - dijo tiernamente el padre.

¿Niño y niña¿la parejita? -

Si... fue toda una sorpresa saber que eran gemelos... sólo esperábamos un bebe -

¿Puedo cogerlo? - preguntó Sirius mirando a el niño.

El pequeño niño tenía los ojos abiertos y esbozaba una sonrisa al oír la voz de su padre.

No veo por que no - dijo Patrick con una sonrisa maliciosa que Sirius no llegó a ver.

Sirius se acercó al niño, el cual miraba a todos lados curioso y lo cogió en brazos.

Es precioso y muy grande - dijo Sirius admirando al bebe.

El pequeño lo miraba fijamente mientras Sirius le sonreía.

Si, Mark es mi pequeño campeón -

¿Se llama Mark? -

Si -

¿Y la niña? -

Elísabeth -

Sirius palideció al oír el nombre, miró fijamente a la pequeña que empezaba a despertar del sueño gruñendo.

Elísabeth - dijo Sirius absorto.

La madre de Samantha, mi esposa, se llamaba así - dijo Patrick rápidamente.

Patrick se acercó a coger a la niña que empezaba a sollozar.

¿Puedo cogerla yo? - preguntó Sirius rápidamente.

Es más delicada que su hermano, no permite que le coja cualquiera, pero si quieres probar... -

Sirius le paso al niño y se acercó para coger a Elísabeth en brazos. La pequeña sollozaba removiéndose en su cunita, al sentir los brazos de Sirius dejó de emitir sonido y abrió sus ojos para mirar atentamente al hombre que la sostenía. Mark desde los brazos de su padre también miraba atentamente a su hermana y a Sirius, Patrick se mantenía serio mirando a ambos niños.

No te quitan ojo - dijo Patrick mirando sonriente a sus hijos.

Será una chica preciosa cuando crezca - dijo Sirius mirando absorto a la pequeña niña.

Tan hermosa como su madre - dijo una voz desde el pequeño salón.

Sirius alzó la vista para ver a una hermosa señora, que aunque ya estaba entrada en años, conservaba la belleza de la juventud.

Madre nos has asustado - dijo Patrick - te presento al señor Sirius Black -

Señor Black mucho gusto en conocerlo - dijo la mujer acercándose para estrecharle la mano - mi esposo ya me ha comentado el motivo de su visita... ¿me permite? - dijo cogiendo a la pequeña que Sirius tenía en su regazo - los bebes necesitan descansar y se acerca la hora de su comida -

Cierto... señor Black me acompaña fuera si es tan amable -

Si -

Sirius dedicó una última mirada a los gemelos que ahora reposaban en sus cunas.

Lamento que no hayamos servido de mucho en su búsqueda, señor Black -dijo Linus cuando los tres hombre se encontraron al pie de la gran escalera central.

Yo también lo lamento... aun así me gustaría contar con su ayuda en el supuesto que Elísabeth se acercara a usted -

Por supuesto... si se algo de ella se lo haré saber -

Sirius salio de aquel palacio, se montó en su moto y se dirigió a el Valle de Godric.

* * *

**Retrocedamos en el tiempo más o menos una hora y media.**

Linus Lavine se encontraba en el cuarto de su nuera jugando con el pequeño bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Linus, como sigas poniéndole esas caras te va a coger miedo - dijo la madre de los bebes.

No digas tonterías, Elísabeth... mis nietos no me temerán -

¿Ya les dices tus nietos? - preguntó Eli sonriente.

¿No lo son acaso? aunque sea en el papel... - dijo el hombre tristemente.

Y es ahí donde importa - dijo ella seriamente.

Señor, en el despacho le espera una visita, el señor Sirius Black, señor - dijo uno de los mayordomos.

¿Sirius Black? - preguntó el hombre extrañado.

Si señor -

Elísabeth palideció al oír el nombre de la visita.

Dígale que espere, que enseguida bajo -

Como mande el señor - dijo el mayordomo saliendo por la puerta.

¿Es él? -

Si - dijo Eli en un susurro.

No te preocupes de nada pequeña, no sabrá que estas aquí -

Vale - susurró otra vez la chica.

Linus salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su despacho, meditando muy bien cual sería su reacción al ver al hombre, no podía darle pista alguna de que le estaba mintiendo.

En la habitación dejó Elísabeth llorando y nerviosa, hacía unos siete meses que había huido del lado de Sirius, el primer lugar a donde se dirigió después de realizar el hechizo fue a casa de Snape para informarle de cómo había salido todo, después se dirigió hacia la casa del que fuera un gran amigo de su padre y además su padrino, Linus Lavine.

Linus era un hombre ya entrado en edad, muy rico, influyente y poderoso, un gran auror en sus tiempos jóvenes, que se había enfrentado a muchas criaturas para salvar la vida y a los que quería. Contrajo matrimonio y tuvo un hijo, uno solo, un varón llamado Patrick Lavine. Patrick y Elísabeth tenían más o menos la misma edad, pero el chico era mayor. Ambos siempre se llevaron muy bien y eran grandes amigos, aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, puesto que fueron a colegios diferentes, siempre habían procurado mantener la amistad.

La última vez que Elísabeth y Patrick se vieron fue en la boda de el chico con Samantha Valentine, una chica hermosa y educada que Patrick conoció en el colegio, y con la cual se caso nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad. La desgracia fue que tan sólo un par de años después de casarse Samantha moría de una enfermedad, sumiendo al pobre chico en la depresión.

Aunque deprimido, Patrick siguió llevando los negocios familiares y haciendo su trabajo como su padre le había enseñado, también era auror, pero a causa de la baja emocional se retiro durante tiempo indefinido. Pero toda esta desgracia acabo cuando Elísabeth se presentó en el gran palacio que la familia Lavine poseía en Viena. La chica apareció una noche de tormenta, calada hasta los huesos y embarazada. Linus le abrió las puertas de su casa y la ayudo en cuanto pudo, para Patrick tener a una persona de su edad y más a una amiga como Elísabeth le ayudo a salir de esa depresión en la que se veía hundido.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí y antes de que nacieran los bebes, Patrick pidió a Elísabeth que se casara con él, el motivo, darle una estabilidad y un futuro a ella y a su hijo, el cual necesitaba un padre, y él se ofrecía voluntario para ello. Con la llegada de ella Patrick había recuperado la felicidad y las ganas de vivir por lo que ilusionado le hizo esa oferta, ser un marido para ella y un padre para su hijo¿quien mejor que él que la conocía y que no iba a engañarla?. Al principio Elísabeth rechazó la oferta, pero después de recapacitar y meditar mucho la propuesta se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar mejor familia ni mejores personas para que quisieran a su hijo, además de que le procuraría un bienestar familiar y económico. Así pues aceptó y en unos días fueron marido y mujer, un mes después nacieron los gemelos, sorpresa para todos puesto que se esperaban a un solo bebe.

Y allí estaba Elísabeth, sentada en la cama, recordando lo que había sido su vida desde que decidió dejar a Sirius, empezó a llorar al recordar el día que nacieron sus hijos, al recordar la ilusión que el habría hecho a Sirius estar allí en el paritorio y saber que tiene dos hijos, pero también recordó a que era Patrick el que estaba con ella, en su cara de felicidad al sostener a los gemelos, en que se había comportado como un verdadero padre con los niños, y aunque fueran marido y mujer y compartieran lecho, se habían respetado mutuamente puesto que no estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

En definitiva Elísabeth se encontraba hecha un mar de lagrimas al saber que Sirius Black, el amor de su vida, padre verdadero de sus hijos y asqueroso hijo de mala madre que le engaño con otra, estaba en el despacho de su padrino y suegro.

De pronto unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era Patrick asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

¿Cariño¿estas aquí? vengo con el señor Black para que vea a los bebes - dijo Patrick entrando en la habitación.

¿Qué? - gesticuló Elísabeth al saber lo que le decía su marido mientras palidecía y sus ojos se salían de las orbitas.

Corriendo fue a encerrarse en el baño de la habitación pues no debía permitir que Sirius la viera ahí.

Pasa - dijo Patrick abriendo la puerta cuando vio que Elísabeth estaba bien escondida.

Eli lo vio todo desde la puerta entreabierta del baño. Vio como Sirius cogía primero a Mark y después a Elísabeth, vio como palidecía al oír el nombre de la pequeña, y vio la rápida respuesta de Patrick.

Su corazón se quebraba al ver la imagen, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar en silencio, llorar por que Sirius tenía en brazos a sus hijos y no lo sabía, por que la buscaba y ella estaba justo detrás de la puerta del baño, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Farah, esposa de Linus, madre de Patrick y abuela de los niños, para rescatar a los bebes de esa situación. Tanto Linus, Farah y Patrick estaban enterados de todo lo sucedido en cuanto a la relación de Sirius y Elísabeth.

Y así Sirius y Patrick salieron de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Elísabeth salió corriendo del baño hacia los bebes, pero se quedó a medio camino, mirando la puerta, dio un par de pasos hacia ella como queriendo ir tras Sirius, pero algo la detuvo.

¡No seas tonta niña! si no cambio ni por ti ni por el hijo que creía tener antes no lo hará ahora, en este momento lo más importante son tus hijos - dijo Farah seriamente con la pequeña Elísabeth en brazos.

Tienes razón - susurró Eli.

Se acercó a Farah y cogió a su hija, le sonrió dulcemente, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a darle el pecho.

Siento que mis palabras hayan sido tan duras... pero compréndeme... eres como una hija para nosotros y queremos tu bien... y el de los niños... ahora mismo estas dolida... tal vez... con el tiempo puedas perdonarle pero sabes perfectamente que ahora no puedes... y acercarte a él ahora lo único que te daría sería dolor - dijo Farah dulcemente sentada frente a la madre y la hija.

No preocuparte tu debes... tus palabras aunque duras... ciertas son - dijo Eli solemnemente.

¿Has vuelto a ver "La guerra de las galaxias"? - preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo.

Si... ayer por la noche... no me podía dormir y Pat y yo bajamos a ver la peli... ya sabes que me encanta Yoda - dijo la chica sonriendo.

No me opongo a los muggle... amigos míos de la alta sociedad son muggle... pero... por favor abstente de seguir los pasos, en cuanto a vocabulario, de un bicho verde que parece un moco con patas -

Al cabo de unos segundos las mujeres se encontraban riendo por la comparación de Yoda con un moco, la pequeña niña terminó de comer y se durmió tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

Sirius llegó al Valle de Godric varias horas más tarde, abatido por que la búsqueda de Elísabeth no daba ningún resultado. 

¿Algún resultado? - preguntó James abriendo la puerta.

Ninguno... no saben nada de ella - contestó Sirius abatido dejándose caer en el sofá.

A lo mejor si saben pero no quieren decírtelo, fácilmente podían haberte engañado - dijo Kate.

No creo... no parecen de esos... además tienen preocupaciones más grandes que mentirme -

Tu tampoco parecías de los que mentías... y mira lo que has hecho - dijo Lily mirándolo duramente.

¿Y cuál era esa preocupación mayor? - preguntó Remus intentado desviar el tema.

El hijo del señor Lavine ha tenido gemelos... así que es una doble preocupación... -

Eso no quita que seas un cerdo mentiroso y cabrón - dijo Kate.

Desde que Elísabeth había desaparecido y las chicas se habían enterado del verdadero motivo, el engaño de Sirius, no paraban de decirle sus opiniones con respecto al tema, vamos que le decían de todo menos bonito.

¿Por qué no paráis un poco con ese tema? Sirius lo esta pasando mal - dijo Remus.

El hombre sonreía amorosamente al bebe que tenía en sus brazos, hacia apenas un mes que su segunda hija, Ann, había nacido, el matrimonio estaba feliz ante el acontecimiento, pero la que más contenta estaba era Christine, la hija de casi tres años de la pareja. Remus mientras veía como su hija se dormía en su regazo le dio un par de besos suaves para no despertarla, estaba feliz de poder tener una pequeña sana y tan preciosa.

Es que Sirius hizo mal y se merece lo que ha pasado - dijo Lily que sostenía a Harry para que el bebe echara el aire pues acababa de comer.

No creo que se merezca que Eli haya perdido el bebe, ni ella tampoco - dijo James fríamente.

No eso no... pero de todas formas si no lo hubiera perdido, lo más seguro es que te hubiera abandonado - dijo la pelirroja dejando a Harry en la manta que había en el suelo para que gateara.

En ese momento una pequeña niña salió de la cocina con un par de galletas en la mano.

Tío Siriiiii - dijo Christine.

Sirius abrió los brazos y cogió a la pequeña al vuelo.

Hola preciosa - dijo el hombre sonriente.

Te he echado de menos - dijo la niña dándole un sonoro beso.

Yo a ti también... dime ¿cómo te has portado en mi ausencia? - dijo Sirius seriamente sentándola en sus rodillas.

Muy bien - dijo la niña felizmente.

Christine - le llamó la atención Kate.

Bueno... he hecho algunas travesuras y mama se ha enfadado -

La pequeña se apoyó en el pecho de Sirius mientras hacia un puchero y ponía una carita de tristeza que ablandaba hasta a el corazón más frió.

No te preocupes mi pequeña seguro que a mama se le pasa ¿verdad Kate? - dijo Sirius rápidamente al ver a la niña tan triste.

Te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano Sirius... los tres hacéis lo que ella quiere - dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño.

No te enfades Kate, todavía es pequeña... pero ella sabe que ahora tiene que dar buen ejemplo a su hermana menor y a Harry ¿verdad Chris? - dijo Remus mirando dulcemente a su hija mayor.

Si papi - dijo la niña recuperando la alegría - ¿puedo coger a la hermana? -

Todavía es y eres muy pequeña para que la cojas - dijo Remus.

La niña hizo una mueca de disgusto y se tumbó en el suelo a jugar con Harry.

* * *

**Avancemos un poco en el tiempo, concretamente hasta la noche del 31de octubre de 1981.**

Un llanto desconsolado rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Una mujer se levanta de la cama para intentar calmar a su bebe.

Pat, despierta... la niña esta ardiendo en fiebre -

Patrick se levantó, se acercó a su esposa, puso su mano sobre el bebe y rápidamente se acercó a la otra cuna.

Mark también -

No perdieron tiempo y se llevaron a ambos niños al hospital.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, tenía lugar una de los hechos que más repercusión tendría sobre el mundo mágico. Lord Voldemort estaba asesinado a los Potter, e intentando matar al pequeño Harry Potter, pero no pudo llevar a cabo su cometido por el sacrificio que Lily acababa de hacer.

* * *

Era noche de luna llena por lo que Remus no estaba durmiendo junto a su esposa como era costumbre, pero aun así Kate sabía que su esposo estaba intranquilo. Lo estaba oyendo, seguramente todo el barrio estaría oyendo sus aullidos y sus gruñidos de lobo. Algo estaba pasando para que el licántropo estuviera tan intranquilo. 

Mami, papi hace mucho ruido - dijo Christine desde el umbral de la puerta.

Lo sé cielo, pero no sé que le pasa, esta nervioso por algo - dijo Kate haciéndole hueco a la niña para que durmiera con ella.

Desde que Christine tuvo capacidad de razonamiento, a muy temprana edad ya que era una niña muy lista, le explicaron la situación de su padre, que era un licántropo y que las noches de luna llena se transformaba en un lobo, también le explicaron que mientras eso sucedía ella no podía acercarse a su padre puesto que inconscientemente podría hacerle daño. La niña lo comprendió a la perfección y al contrario de lo que los adultos pensaban, en vez de asustarse cuando su padre estaba en ese estado, Christine lo aceptó felizmente. A la pequeña le gustaba ayudar a su madre por la mañana a curar las heridas que su padre se hacia en esas noches.

La pequeña Ann todavía era muy pequeña para explicarle la situación, no tenía ni un año de vida, aun así no se asustaba de los aullidos del lobo, cuando el bebe cogía el sueño pocas cosas le despertaban, pero alguna que otra vez había escuchado los aullidos y siempre con la expresión de concentración en su carita, como si estuviese atenta a lo que su padre en esa forma le decía.

* * *

Sirius que no parada de dar vueltas por su casa se fue a vigilar la guardia de Peter para comprobar que todavía seguía siendo de fiar. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando no lo encontró, nada, ni un rastro de su amigo, ni signos de lucha, nada. Se asustó y corrió hacia la casa de los Potter, aunque llegó tarde. 

Hagrid ya estaba allí, con Harry en los brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente. Sirius se acercó y le quitó a Harry de los brazos para calmar su llanto.

Tranquilo pequeño, todo saldrá bien - dijo Sirius mientras arrullaba al bebe.

Tengo que llevarlo con los Dursley -

No, yo me haré cargo de él - dijo Sirius firmemente sin apartar la vista del bebe.

Harry ya estaba más tranquilo y había dejado de llorar, aunque permanecía despierto y atento a la conversación de los dos adultos.

Lo siento Sirius, pero son ordenes de Dumbledore -

Después de un rato de intercambio de opiniones sobre quien debería cuidar a Harry, le semigigante cumplió con el encargo de Dumbledore y llevo a Harry a sus tíos muggles.

Sirius se quedó allí solo, abatido, hacia poco más de un año había perdido a su hijo y a la mujer que amaba, y ahora perdía a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, a su mejor amiga y al hijo de ambos. Él sabía perfectamente que todo eso que había ocurrido esa noche era culpa de una sola persona: Peter. Con esa idea se dirigió en busca de su, hasta ese momento, amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los gemelos ya estaban en casa, solo había sido un calentón que enseguida se les paso, la sorpresa para la familia llego en torno del medio día, cuando Linus apareció en el salón muy serio y con un ejemplar de periódico en las manos. 

¿Qué ocurre papa? - preguntó Patrick al ver a su padre tan preocupado.

Lee - dijo el hombre pasándole el periódico.

Patrick leyó el periódico y palideció al momento, miraba de vez en cuando a su padre atónitamente mientras leía.

No puede ser - murmuró.

¿Qué no puede ser? - preguntaron Elísabeth y Farah entrando en la habitación.

Los bebes ya están durmiendo - dijo la joven sonriente.

Papa podrías dejarnos a solas - dijo Patrick.

El hombre asintió y se llevó a su mujer de allí.

¿Qué pasa Pat? -

Lee -

Patrick le dio el periódico. Elísabeth comenzó a llorar mientras lo leía y miraba horrorizada a su marido.

Esto no puede ser... James y Lily... muertos... Sirius... no Sirius jamás los traicionaría... él no... no... - dijo Eli mientras lloraba.

Escúchame yo sé que es difícil de aceptar que dos de tus amigos estén muertos y aunque lo conocí durante unos minutos y por todo lo que tu me has hablado de él, me cuesta aceptar que Sirius haya hecho eso... pero no nos queda otra opción que aceptarlo - dijo el hombre poniéndose de rodillas frente a su esposa.

No lo entiendes, eran hermanos, estaba demasiado unidos como para traicionarse de esa manera, una cosa es que me engañara a mi con otra, pero ser seguidor de Voldemort y... ayudarlo a matar a James... no eso no es posible¡Sirius jamás haría eso! él odiaba esa forma de pensar, se hizo auror para luchar contra ellos no para unirse y matar a su mejor amigo -

Lo sé, tranquilízate por favor, yo todo eso lo sé, pero no podemos hacer otra, hasta Dumbledore ha declarado que Sirius era el guardián secreto de los Potter... -

Pat no... -

Cielo razona los hecho, todas las pruebas lo culpan a él... -

Pat, compréndeme... me niego a pesar que el hombre del que me enamore ha sido capaz de hacer eso - dijo Eli abrazándolo.

Te comprendo... pero entiende tu también que no podemos hacer nada para cambiar lo que ha pasado... -

Patrick la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella lloraba.

¿Qué será ahora de Harry? -

No lo sé, aquí pone que lo llevaran con sus tíos -

Los conozco, y no lo querrán -

No se puede hacer ya nada más -

¿Y Sirius¿qué harán con él? -

Lo llevaran a Azkaban -

No... - murmuró Eli mientras lloraba más intensamente.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	4. El paso del tiempo 2ª parte

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth, y aunque ni Ana ni Cris lo escriban "lo ven"_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El paso del tiempo (2ª parte)**_

_**Verano de 1991.**_

- ¿Se puede saber que significan estas cartas? -

Una señora ya entrada en años abría la puerta del despacho con un ímpetu que hacia pensar a cualquiera que estaba bastante enfadada.

- No se a que cartas te refieres -

- Pues a las cartas que los directores de los más prestigiosos colegios de magia de toda Europa me han mandado pidiéndome que convenza a la... tonta de mi nuera... - dijo Farah colocando un fajo de cartas sobre el escritorio.

- Gracias por el piropo ¿eso lo dicen ellos o me lo has adjudicado tu? - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo descaradamente.

- Te lo he adjudicado yo... para que convenza a mi nuera de que permita ir a mis nietos a sus colegios -

- No es mi culpa si los niños no quieren ir a sus colegios -

- ¡Sabes que si lo es! -

- Yo les di a elegir... un colegio con magia o un colegio sin magia... ellos eligieron -

- ¡Pero podías haberles convencido! ellos que son los herederos de una de las familias más prestigiosas y antiguas del mundo mágico... ¡no me hagas burla por detrás que te estoy viendo! - dijo la mujer mayor fuertemente.

Eran ciertas sus sospechas puesto que la más joven ciertamente le estaba haciendo burla a sus espaldas, al girarse y quedar ambas de frente cualquiera hubiera pensado que la anciana se la iba a comer allí mismo.

- No es mi culpa... de verdad lo siento... pero en cierto modo, ni tu ni yo queremos que se vayan a un internado -

- Elísabeth, confió en tu criterio para decidir que es lo mejor para tus hijos... pero ten en cuenta el legado que les ha dejado su padre y su abuelo... y si van a un colegio sin magia en el futuro cuando yo no este podrían intentar quitároslo todo... -

- Se defenderme y defenderlos, hasta el momento lo he hecho bien ¿no? - dijo Elísabeth fríamente.

- Lo sé... desde que murió Patrick lo has hecho muy bien... pero ten en cuenta que tu te has criado en este entorno... y aunque intentemos enseñarles todo lo que sabemos de magia... sabes que algún día tendrán que enfrentarse a este mundo... y la sociedad mágica no perdona... -

- Esta bien... pero inténtalo tu... ahora mismo están demasiado enfadados conmigo -

- ¿Enfadados contigo? eso si que es una novedad - dijo Farah sorprendida.

- Les he contado la verdad - dijo Eli lentamente mientras volvía a sentarse.

Farah miró atentamente a su nuera como intentando comprobar si era cierto lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Lo saben? -

- Si... -

- ¿Todo? -

- No... lo único que no les he dicho es el nombre -

- Oh Dios mío - dijo acercándose a Elísabeth.

- Farah... tenía que decírselo -

- Pero... ¿cómo están¿cómo estas? - dijo Farah abrazándola.

- ¿Ellos? enfadados... de repente su mundo perfecto se ha hecho añicos... ¿yo? sólo espero que me perdonen por que sino no voy a saber vivir -

- No te preocupes... yo me encargare... te perdonaran... eres su madre... y te quieren... -

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa primito¿triste¿solo? - 

- Cállate Bellatrix -

- Te crees mejor que nosotros, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, estas aquí, solo -

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles! -

Varios dementores se acercaron a las celdas, unos se concentraron en Sirius otros en Bellatrix.

- Solo, solo, solo - canturreó Bellatrix antes de ponerse a gritar por la presencia de los dementores.

Aunque Sirius intentó contenerse, no pudo y comenzó a gritar de desesperación mientras veía como todos sus recuerdos felices eran absorbidos por las criaturas que tenía en frente. No pudo soportarlo más y poco a poco se hizo más clara las imágenes que lo atormentaban una y otra vez desde que había entrado en Azkaban.

Entró en la casa semidestruida de su mejor amigo, a unos metros de donde estaba él se encontraba el cadáver James. Las lagrimas se le escapaban, no podía evitarlo, se aproximó, arrodillándose para estar cerca de él e intentar hacer que reaccionara, como si no se creyera que estaba muerto, como si solo estuviera dormido. Pero todo aquello fue en vano, su amigo estaba muerto y ya no había nada más que hacer.

Oyó un ruido, un llanto de bebe, enseguida reaccionó y subió corriendo las escaleras, tal vez por su amigo ya no podía hacer nada pero por su ahijado si. Allí estaba Harry, sentado sobre unos cojines y con una manta sobre él. El bebe se debatía en una cruzada por quitarse de encima la mantita que le impedía ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre delante de él.

Sirius reacciono igual que con James, se arrodilló intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga, pero al tocar el cuerpo frió se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, sus amigos se había muerto y era su culpa. Un nuevo gruñido de Harry le saco de sus pensamientos, se acercó al bebe y lo cogió en brazos. El bebe miraba a todos lados intentado buscar a su madre y a su padre, Sirius lo sacó de aquella habitación para que no viera el cuerpo inerte de Lily.

Cuando cruzó la puerta ya no tenía a Harry en brazos, ni se encontraba en la casa de los Potter, sino que estaba en su propia casa y al lado de la puerta se encontraban unas maletas.

- Sirius me voy -

- ¿Qué? -

- Esto no funciona, me voy - dijo Elísabeth poniéndose de pie y hechizando las maletas para que le siguieran.

- ¿Cómo es que te vas¿por qué¿a dónde?... ¿qué esto no funciona¿a que te refieres? Eli por favor - dijo acercándose a ella.

- A ti y a mi, esto no funciona, me iré a un hotel hasta que encuentre algo -

Elísabeth intentaba separarse lo más que podía de Sirius, tenerlo cerca le hacía dudar de todo.

- ¿Pero cómo que no funciona? explícate por que no entiendo nada - dijo Sirius.

- Sirius, se que tienes a otra - dijo mirándolo a los ojos fríamente y comenzando a llorar.

- Yo... no... -

- De verdad lo sé y no tienes por que mentirme por que yo misma os vi, no quiero ser un estorbo en tu felicidad con esa chica, así que me voy -

- Mi felicidad esta contigo -

- Pero ahora mismo la mía no esta con alguien que me engaña con otra - dijo duramente.

- Yo te quiero - dijo Sirius en un intento de convencerla.

- Mucho no debes de quererme si andas revolcándote con otra - gritó Elísabeth furiosa.

- Las cosas no son como tu crees -

- Ah¿no?... ¿entonces como son?... te cansas de mi... pero no sabes como decirlo... me embarazas y no sabes como dejarme por la otra... lo único que te retiene a mi es el bebe que espero - siguió gritando furiosa.

- Eso no es cierto - gritó Sirius.

- Si lo es... es totalmente cierto, sino no estarías con la otra -

- No quiero a ninguna otra, te quiero a ti - dijo Sirius intentando abrazarla.

- Suéltame, no me toques - dijo apartándose - no quiero que estés cerca de mi ni de mi hijo -

- Es mi hijo también -

- Como comprenderás hasta que nazca es sólo mío ¿o pretendes que deje aquí la barriga? -

- Vale, pero de todas formas es mi hijo... yo te quiero... a los dos -

- Si nos quisieras no nos habrías engañado... ahora aparta que quiero irme - dijo empujándolo para pasar.

Sirius no pudo evitar que Elísabeth saliera de apartamento.

- Eli espera, deberíamos hablar todo esto -

- No hay nada de que hablar, Sirius -

- Yo te quiero y no voy a renunciar a ti - dijo cociéndola de los brazos.

- Suéltame -

- Te quiero - dijo Sirius acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Que me sueltes te digo - dijo ella empujándolo.

Rápidamente te dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino, pero lo que no vio es que a unos pasos se encontraba el primer escalón, no vio donde pisaba y empezó a rodar por las escaleras. Todo paso demasiado rápido y Sirius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sujetarla. Cuando reacciono, ella ya estaba tirada en el piso, con sangre en la cabeza y en las piernas. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para ir a socorrerla y, en ese instante, volvió a despertar.

Estaba tirado en el suelo de la celda, los dementores ya se habían ido y dejaban de atormentarlo, aun así las imágenes no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza, por su culpa Elísabeth había perdido el bebe. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Mark entrando en la habitación de su hermana. 

- ¿Te das cuenta de que técnicamente nada de esto nos pertenece? - dijo su gemela tras él.

- No es sólo por que la casa nos pertenezca -

- Ya, entiendo, pero te digo, la abuela no es al abuela, el abuelo no era el abuelo y papa... papa no era papa... nada era nuestro - dijo ella tirándose en la cama.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos¿cómo llamamos a la abuela¿Farah?... no creo que sea capaz de mirarla a los ojos - dijo Mark también tumbándose en la cama.

- Te entiendo -

Ambos chicos estaban tumbados en una cama, ella con los pies en el cabecero y él contrario a ella.

(n/a: para no hacernos lío... llamare Lizzy a la hija y Elísabeth a la madre.)

- Es que no me creo que mama nos haya mentido en algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo - dijo Lizzy.

- Es que... papa no era papa... nos ha mentido en lo más importante de todo... y a saber en cuantas cosas más... -

- ¿Y qué vamos hacer con... con él? - preguntó Lizzy con miedo.

- Creo que a partir de ahora a esa persona deberíamos denominarla con un apodo claro y conciso que nos indique que hablamos de él... ¿qué te parece el cabrón pone cuernos abandona hijos? - dijo Mark mirándola con sonrisa picara.

- Hombre... definirlo, lo define bien... pero es demasiado largo y explicativo... algo más discreto seria mejor - dijo Lizzy riendo la gracia de su hermano.

- No sé que vamos hacer con respecto a ese tío... ¿tu quieres conocerlo? -

- No¿tu quieres? - preguntó rápidamente ella.

- No... la verdad es que conocer al cabrón que engaño a mama no me supone demasiado interés - contestó Mark poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Opino lo mismo... además no hemos sabido nada de él desde que nacimos... ¿por qué deberíamos saber algo ahora? -

- Ten en cuenta lo que dijo mama, él no sabe que existimos, cree que mama aborto -

- Sabes, eso me... no se lo que es... pero creo que mama se paso algo con esa venganza -

- Si, cruel era... pero ten en cuenta que ella no quería verlo y si él sabía que nosotros existíamos pues... difícil lo veo... -

- ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no se llega a separar de él?... seguro que nos habría abandonado - dijo Lizzy.

- No lo sé... mama dijo que él nos quería... pero también dijo que la quería a ella... así que... -

Ambos chicos tenían once años, físicamente eran iguales, bueno, Mark era un poco más alto que su hermana y Lizzy tenía una melena que le llegaba hasta por debajo del hombro, por lo demás eran iguales, mismos ojos, una mezcla entre verdes, marrones y grises, pelo castaño oscuro y hasta a veces el mismo carácter. Eran muy parecidos en eso, aunque en algunos momentos se peleaban por que pensaban de forma distinta, pero quitando todas las peleas, se querían y se protegían mucho. Tenían una cualidad muy útil según ellos, podían sentir lo que sentía su gemelo, cuando uno estaba triste o contento el otro lo sabía y viceversa, por eso siempre estaban tan compenetrados. Ambos eran muy desinquietos, les encantaba hacer travesuras y pasarlo bien, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones, si hacían algo que sabían que iban a ser castigados, nunca se acobardaban y siempre aguantaban el castigo que les echaban. También era cierto de que uno nunca se chivaba de lo malo que hacia el otro, normalmente por que siempre estaban los dos metidos en el ajo, pero aun así no se echaban las culpas, las compartían para hacer el castigo más llevadero. Así eran ellos, muy apegados a su madre y a su abuela, la única familia que les quedaba hasta el momento, adoraban a su padre y a su abuelo, que fallecieron cuando ellos tenían siete años.

Toc, Toc

- Adelante - dijo Lizzy.

- Chicos... quiero hablar con vosotros -

- Pasa abue... digo Farah - dijo Mark rehuyendo la mirada de la mujer.

- No te atrevas a dejar de llamarme abuela - dijo Farah acercándose a la cama donde estaban tumbados sus nietos.

- Es que ya no eres nuestra abuela -

- ¿Y eso quien lo dice? -

- Mama nos ha contado la verdad -

- ¿Y? -

- Pues... -

- ¿Es que acaso por que os haya dicho que mi hijo no era vuestro padre yo dejo de ser vuestra abuela y el vuestro padre? -

- Hombre... teóricamente si... - contesto Lizzy.

- Pues eso a mi no me vale, yo sigo siendo y lo seré siempre vuestra abuela, que os quede claro a los dos, y Patrick era vuestro padre y Linus era vuestro abuelo y no hay más que discutir -

- Ese es el problema... no lo sois... no hay ningún parentesco que nos una -

- ¿Cómo que no¿y el parentesco de que os he criado y os he cambiado los pañales de bebes¿eso no cuenta? claro... ahora os dicen una chorrada sobre que si no tenéis mi sangre y vosotros tiráis a la basura todos estos años de cariño -

- No es así como ha pasado y lo sabes - dijo Mark.

- Es lo que estáis demostrando -

- Es que... llega mama y nos dice una cosa como esa... y no sabemos como reaccionar -

- A ver... vuestro padre era vuestro padre... -

- No, no lo era -

- Si, déjame que te explique mi punto de vista... a ver... en mi opinión uno puede tener dos clases de padre, el biológico, que te da la vida, y el padre¿en que se diferencian? pues... el biológico te da la vida... es el que pone el esperma... y el otro... el padre... es el que te cambia los pañales, esta contigo cuando estas malo, te lleva al parque a jugar, te arropa y te cuenta un cuento, te lleva al colegio y se preocupa por tus notas, en fin... todo lo que haría un buen padre... hay niños que tienen la suerte de que el biológico y el padre sean la misma persona... pero otros no... y tienen dos padres... vosotros sois de ese segundo tipo... y habéis tenido la suerte de tener dos padres... hasta el momento solo habéis conocido a uno, al padre... tal vez cuando conozcáis al biológico podréis cambiaros de grupo y ser de los que el biológico es el mismo que el padre... que es lo más seguro, entonces perteneceréis a un grupo mejor... ¿cuál? el grupo que tiene un padre biológico y que ha disfrutado de dos padres... ¿me entendéis? - termino de decir Farah.

- Creo que si... papa era papa... nos quiso como a sus hijos... y eso es lo que importa... ¿no? - dijo Mark, después de unos segundos meditando, mirando a su hermana.

- Exacto, y yo os quiero como a mis nietos y eso no cambia por que vosotros sepáis que no lleváis mi sangre... yo siempre lo supe y nunca me incomodo -

- Es que... mama nos engaño - dijo Lizzy.

- Vuestra madre solo hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para vosotros y menos doloroso para todos -

- Pero él lo debió de pasar mal ¿no? -

- Si, lo paso mal... y Elísabeth también... fue duro para ella dejarlo todo, dejar al hombre que amaba para empezar de cero, la suerte fue que ella contaba con nosotros para ayudarla y él... bueno el tenía a sus amigos por lo que me ha contado Eli - dijo Farah.

- Mama estará enfadada por habernos enfadado con ella... pero es que nos engaño -

- Lizzy, cariño, una cosa como esa no se le puede explicar a un niño pequeño y que la comprenda... tenía que esperar hasta que fuerais un poco más grandes, si Patrick estuviera vivo no os habríais enterado y si por mi fuera nunca os lo hubiera dicho -

- Pero tenemos derecho a saber la verdad - replicó Mark.

- A saber quien es - dijo Lizzy.

- ¿Tu lo conoces abuela? - pregunto Mark.

- Si, llegue a verlo una vez -

- ¿Y como era? - preguntó Lizzy.

- No queremos saberlo, recuerdas - dijo Mark dándole un codazo.

- Por saber como era no pasa nada, cielo - dijo Farah sonriendo - pues a ver... era... alto, guapo, atractivo - se quedo mirando a los gemelos - sois una mezcla de Elísabeth y de él, pero también tenéis muchas cosas de Patrick -

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos.

- ¿Y ahora que, abuela? -

- Pues... ahora... a bajar a cenar... y hacer las paces con vuestra madre... vamos - dijo Farah levantándose.

- Vale - contestaron los dos a la vez.

Bajaron a cenar relativamente contentos, con todo lo que habían descubierto todavía estaban nervioso, pero aún así felices de no haber perdido el cariño de su abuela. La sorpresa apareció y la alegría se esfumó justo cuando entraron en el comedor, allí sentado al lado de su madre, los gemelos encontraron la hombre que más odiaban en el mundo, Severus Snape.

Tanto Mark como Lizzy sabían perfectamente que las visitas de Snape no eran agradables para ningún miembro de la familia, ni siquiera Patrick que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo lo soportaba, por lo tanto no entendían por que su madre permitía la entrada de ese señor a la casa. Quizás fuera por eso, su padre no lo soportaba, sus abuelos no lo soportaban y ellos había desarrollado esa aversión hacia él o quizás fuera por que simplemente hay gente que te cae mal sin saber por que, la cuestión es que no lo tragaban y menos que estuviera tan cerca de su madre.

- Niños, tenemos visita, saludad - dijo Elísabeth frunciendo el ceño.

- Buenas noches señor Snape - dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo falsamente.

- ¿A que se debe su visita, Snape? - dijo Farah sin ocultar la antipatía que sentía.

- He venido a saber como estaban y a traer noticias de Londres - respondió Snape.

- Pues podía haber enviado una carta - murmuró Mark a su hermana.

- Así nos ahorra verle el careto - murmuro Lizzy a su hermano.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ninguna novedad. Al terminar Elísabeth y Snape se dirigieron al despacho para conversar tranquilamente.

- Bien Snape¿a que has venido? - preguntó Elísabeth fríamente.

- Es que no puedo venir a verte - respondió Snape sonriendo débilmente.

- Sabes perfectamente que aquí nadie te soporta... ¿a que has venido? -

- Básicamente a molestar a tus hijos con mi presencia - dijo Snape.

- No me parece que sea lo más correcto - dijo ella fríamente mirándole con odio.

- Su padre... -

- No te atrevas a meterle a él en todo esto... lo que te hiciera en el colegio nada tiene que ver con mis hijos - gritó Elísabeth.

- Se merecen saber como era su padre - dijo Snape fríamente.

- Dudo que tu sepas como era su padre -

- Un arrogante que se divertía maldiciendo a los alumnos por los pasillos -

- Madura Severus por favor... no puedes pasarte la vida odiando a una persona que te amargo la vida en el colegio - dijo Elísabeth yendo hacia la puerta - si eso es para todo lo que has venido... te agradecería que abandonaras mi casa -

Snape dio un par de zancadas y se coloco en frente de Elísabeth.

- Ellos son igual que él - dijo Snape escupiendo las palabras con asco.

- ¿Y? -

Snape no respondió y salió de la casa enseguida. Elísabeth salió del despacho y se encerró en su cuarto.

- Pat, me haces demasiada falta - dijo mirando una fotografía en la que salían ella y su marido sentados en la hierva.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la casa. 

- Así que Snape conoce a nuestro verdadero padre - dijo Mark entrando en su cuarto.

Habían estado escuchando lo que Snape tenia que decirle a su madre.

- El hecho de que le hiciera la vida cuadritos a Snape en la escuela es un punto a su favor - dijo Lizzy sonriendo.

- Y por el odio que le tiene... debió de putear mucho a Snape -

- Eso no quiere decir que si aparece le recibamos con los brazos abiertos - dijo Lizzy rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Mark frunciendo el ceño.

- Tenemos que hablar con mama -

- Si, vamos -

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al cuarto de su madre, llamaron a la puerta y como no obtuvieron respuesta entraron directamente.

- Mami ¿estas? -

- Si - suspiró Eli.

- Mami tenemos que hablar - dijo Mark.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? -

- Mami... hemos decidido que queremos ir a un colegio mágico a estudiar - dijo Lizzy lentamente.

- Me parece bien, si es lo que queréis hacer - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo.

- Mama, no estamos enfadados contigo -

- Eso me hace feliz - sonrió abrazándolos.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Hecho de menos a vuestro padre -

- ¿A cuál de los dos? -

- A Patrick sobre todo... aunque en algunos momentos también he echado de menos al otro... -

- ¿Nos vas a decir su nombre? - preguntó Mark dudoso.

- Ahora mismo no... no estoy preparada para hablar de eso ahora... -

- Vale -

- Iros a la cama... mañana por la mañana enviare la carta para que vayáis a un colegio de magia, y después iremos a comprar los útiles para las clases -

- Esta bien... buenas noches, mami - dijo Lizzy.

- Que descanséis - dijo Elísabeth viendo como sus hijos salían del cuarto.

- Buenas noches, mami - dijo Mark cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Muchas lunas llenas habían pasado desde aquella noche en la cual Remus perdió a sus mejores amigos, James, Lily y Peter muertos y Sirius en Azkaban, lo único que le mantenía con fuerzas eran sus hijas y su esposa. No era una vida fácil la de licántropo, nadie quería dar trabajo a este tipo de personas, y era muy difícil mantener a una familia de ese modo. Aun así, habían conseguido sobrevivir y mantener una vida estable. Remus la verdad no tenía quejas de su vida, tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, unas hijas maravillosas que lo querían y respetaban, excepto por lo del trabajo y la perdida de sus amigos, Remus era feliz. 

Desde que Christine cumplió los once años y la llamaron para estudiar en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Escocia, la familia Lupin se traslado a vivir a dicho país. El ambiente era agradable y tanto Remus como Kate consiguieron trabajo y una buena casa.

Christine había cumplido ya trece años y estaba ansiosa por empezar su tercer año en el colegio, ya que tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos. Se había convertido en una preciosa adolescente, alta, si seguía creciendo así sería tan alta como su padre, con una larga melena castaña clara como su madre, Chris siempre se quejaba por que decía que de pequeña tenía el pelo más rubio y con el tiempo se le fue oscureciendo, poseía para su edad un cuerpo bien formado, ya se empezaban a notar en ellas las curvas propias de la madurez, en cuanto a carácter era alegre y tierna, algo cabezota, pero muy buena chica.

Le encantaba leer tanto como a su padre, y era aplicada con los estudios, aunque a veces había asignaturas que le costaban y tenía que hacer más esfuerzos. En el colegio tenía bastantes amigos y enemigas, puesto que era una chica que caía bien y más de un chico guapo iba tras ella. Hasta el momento no se había enamorado, cierto era que le gustaba algún chico, pero de eso a amor, no, el amor todavía no había llegado a ella.

Ann acaba de cumplir diez años, estaba ansiosa por ir al colegio de magia pero mientras tanto se conformaba con ir a un colegio sin magia, aunque tenía buenos amigos en el colegio y le daba mucha pena despedirse de ellos el año que entraba. Era un chica alegre y divertida, alta, con una melena rubio cenizo, los ojos marrones de su madre y su hermana, su cuerpo empezaba a formarse y se empezaba a ver que pronto dejaría de ser niña para ser mujer.

Le gustaba leer más incluso que a su padre y a su hermana, era un peligro ir con ella a una librería porque siempre volvía con un par de libros.

Conscientes ambas niñas del secreto de su padre desde pequeñas, ambas intentaban ayudar y cuidar a su padre lo más que podían, sobre todo antes y después de las lunas llenas. No le tenían ningún miedo, era su padre y él sería incapaz de hacerles daño, aun así tampoco corrían riesgos cuando su padre estaba en ese estado.

Adoraban a su madre, y las tres mujeres estaban muy unidas. Kate era su confidente, eso no quitaba que cuando tenían un problema fueran a pedir consejo a su padre, pero había ciertas cosas que no se le podían contar a papa.

Remus les contaba historias de sus tiempos del colegio, y ellas sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado con los Potter y con Sirius Black. Chris se resistía a pensar que su adorado tío Sirius, tal y como ella lo recordaba, hubiera hecho algo así, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar la realidad.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	5. Sueños

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Sueños.**_

**Marzo de 1993.**

Amanda, Natalie y Jennifer se despertaron asustadas en medio de la noche por el grito procedente de una de las camas, se acercaron rápidamente a socorrer a su amiga que se removía agitada en su cama.

- Sabía que tenía pesadillas pero nunca creí que fuera para tanto - dijo Jenny al ver el estado en que se encontraba Lizzy.

La chica en cuestión, Elísabeth Lavine, se removía en la cama como si estuviera poseída, tenía los ojos abiertos pero totalmente blancos y decía incoherencias.

No muy lejos de allí, en la habitación de los chicos del mismo curso, un chico, Mark Lavine, sufría los mismos síntomas que su hermana. Los chicos de su habitación nunca lo habían visto así, normalmente cuando tenían esas pesadillas decían incoherencias y se despertaban agitados, pero nunca habían llegado a este estado.

- Tenemos que avisar a los profesores - dijo Max.

- Si, corre, yo iré a ver si a Lizzy le ocurre lo mismo - dijo Kevin.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a su amigo con Jordan.

Kevin no tardó en llegar a la habitación de las chicas, una vez allí descubrió que ya todo había pasado y que Lizzy dormía tranquilamente, lo cual significaba que Mark también estaría bien.

- ¿Y se le ha pasado el ataque? - preguntó el chico acercándose a la cama de Lizzy.

- Hace unos segundos - contesto Amanda.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? nunca han sido tan fuertes sus pesadillas -

- No sé, cuando despierten lo sabremos - dijo Kevin saliendo del cuarto.

Los profesores llegaron a la habitación de ambos alumnos y al ver que dormían placidamente se marcharon no sin antes decirles a sus compañeros que los vigilaran bien por si el suceso se repetía.

Llego la mañana y las chicas se despertaron como de costumbre aunque con un poco más de sueño. Natalie se acercó a la cama de Lizzy para ver si seguía durmiendo, la chica descansaba placidamente en su cama sin saber el estado en que se encontraba anoche.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo Mark con los ojos cerrados abriendo la puerta.

- Si claro, ya estamos vestidas -

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- Si... la profesora ha dicho que podemos faltar a las primeras horas... vayan ustedes yo quiero estar un rato con mi hermana - dijo el chico acercándose a la cama de Lizzy.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego -

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación.

- Ya se han ido, ya puedes despertarte - dijo Mark sentándose al borde de la cama.

- ¿Lo viste? - preguntó Lizzy asustada.

- Si... los chicos me han contado que nos pusimos fatal... dicen que parecíamos poseídos -

- Es que una cosa es soñar con ese hombre y otra muy distinta ver a papa en el sueño -

- No se que pensar... ¿crees que se metió en nuestro sueño para decirnos algo? es que... es muy raro... hasta ahora cada vez que soñábamos con ese hombre... pero... - intentó explicarse Mark.

- Creo que papa pretende decirnos algo -

- ¿Me vas a decir que ha vuelto del más allá para aparecerse en un sueño? - preguntó Mark escéptico poniéndose de pie.

- No lo sé... sólo... quiere que lo ayudemos -

- Primero será averiguar quien es ese hombre... llevamos años teniendo sueños con él y todavía no sabemos quien es -

- No es tan fácil... ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad que esta en la cárcel, a lo mejor todavía no esta ahí y vemos el futuro, además que pasa si esta en una cárcel muggle, hay miles de ellas - explicó Lizzy.

- Hay que hacer algo y hay que hacerlo ya -

- Tenemos que ir hablar con la profesora... recuerda que no debemos decir ni una palabra de lo que pasa en los sueños -

- Don't worry -

Los gemelos se dirigieron al despacho de la tutora para hablar de lo ocurrido. El Royal High School de Viena se dividía en siete cursos, y cada curso en cuatro grupos, cada grupo tenía un tutor que era el que se ocupaba de castigarlos o premiarlos cuando hacían algo mal. Tanto Mark como Lizzy estaban en el grupo A, su tutora era la señorita Wittelsbach, una mujer muy amable a la que le encantaban los niños.

- Señorita Wittelsbach, se puede -

- Si, adelante -

Entraron en el despacho.

- Haber... ¿qué ha pasado? -

- Pues no lo sabemos... no nos acordamos de nada -

- ¿Estáis seguros? - preguntó la tutora desconfiando.

Los gemelos se miraron.

- RERCORDANDO EL SUEÑO -

Siempre había sido el mismo sueño, cuando abrían los ojos ya no estaban en sus camas sino en un pasillo largo y oscuro.

Caminaban por el pasillo, a un lado y al otro había puertas de acero blindado con unas pequeñas rejillas abajo para pasar la comida, al final del pasillo había una puerta abierta donde entraban.

Allí había un hombre en el suelo sentado, con un traje muy viejo lleno de mugre, el hombre levantaba la cabeza y los miraba, durante unos minutos se quedaban así, mirándose fijamente unos a otros.

Los niños veían una gran tristeza en los ojos de aquel hombre, de repente, la tristeza se convertía en miedo y unos seres aparecían por la puerta. El hombre comenzaba a chillar de desesperación, los niños sentían como si nunca más pudieran ser felices. Todo era un caos.

Hasta aquí era lo que ellos veían normalmente pero una cosa cambio la pasada noche. Junto con esos seres entraba alguien más, ese alguien se acercó a ellos y les dijo algo. Ellos, sorprendidos de que su padre estuviera ahí y aterrados por esas criaturas, no sabían como reaccionar.

- Tenéis que ayudarlo... él es bueno... no lo odiéis... es bueno... - dijo Patrick.

Y despertaron.

- FIN DEL RECUERDO DEL SUEÑO -

- Segurísimo, no nos acordamos de nada de lo que paso - dijo Mark sonriendo inocentemente.

- Esta bien, id a clases -

- Gracias profesora -

Los niños salieron del despacho, la tutora intuía que le estaban mintiendo, la verdad conocían bastante bien a esos gemelos, eran unos pequeños alborotadores, siempre hacían alguna broma o travesura, pero eran también demasiado listos y pocas veces les pillaban, aun así eran niños muy responsables con los estudios y la mujer les había cogido cariño.

- ¿Tu crees que esta vez ha sido peor por que estaba papa? - preguntó Lizzy de camino a su cuarto.

- Lo más posible... siempre hemos soñado con ese hombre y nunca había sido tan grave... es posible que la intrusión de papa en nuestros sueños provoque ese estado - respondió su hermano meditando lo que decía.

- Papa... -

- FLASH BACK -

Patrick entraba al cuarto de su hijo preocupado por que había oído ruidos en el piso superior. Elísabeth y él estaban en el salón viendo una película cuando escucharon un grito, Elísabeth iba a subir a ver que sucedía pero al final el que subió fue Patrick.

- He oído un grito... ¿qué ha pasado? -

En la cama estaba Mark sentado, con cara de susto, Patrick se acercó y se sentó en el borde.

- Es que... hemos tenido una pesadilla - dijo el niño suavemente.

- ¿Hemos? -

El hombre se acercó y destapó la colcha, acurrucada debajo de las sabanas, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba Lizzy.

- Papi - dijo la niña abrazando a su padre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado¿algún monstruo en el armario? -

- No... un hombre... -

- ¿El hombre del saco que es muy malo y que se lleva a los niños malos?... vosotros no tenéis que preocuparos por eso... sois buenos -

- No es eso papi... no nos dio miedo el hombre... nos dio mucha tristeza - dijo seriamente Mark.

- ¿Tristeza? - preguntó Patrick sin comprender.

- Si... era un hombre... solo... como en una cárcel... estaba muy triste y sus ojos... - dijo Lizzy refugiándose más en el regazo de su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? -

- Eran muy tristes, azules y tristes... me dio mucha pena papi -

- No tenéis que preocuparos -

- Después llegaron esas cosas -

- ¿Qué cosas? -

- Eran seres... como con una sabana negra cubriéndoles y... -

- Y entonces el hombre comenzaba a gritar y era como si perdiéramos toda la felicidad y sólo pudiéramos estar tristes... -

- Esas cosas si nos dieron miedo -

- Tranquilos... ha sido sólo una pesadilla... no tenéis por que preocuparos ni estar tristes... sea quien sea ese hombre seguro que no le gustaría veros tristes... -

- Papi... ¿puedo quedarme aquí a dormir? - preguntó Lizzy.

- Cada uno tiene su cama... pero lo que diga tu hermano -

- Que se quede -

Patrick arropó a los niños y salió de la habitación meditando mientras bajaba las escaleras sobre el sueño que habían tenido los niños.

"¿Es posible que los gemelos hayan tenido un sueño donde veían a Sirius Black? por que esta claro que los seres descritos eran dementores, como los que hay en Azkaban, y muy posiblemente el hombre fuera Sirius, pero si eso es así¿por que¿y con que fin?"

- ¿Qué ha pasado arriba? -

Patrick salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Elísabeth delante preguntándole.

- Nada... una pesadilla -

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Desde que tenemos cinco años hemos tenido sueños con ese hombre, pero es la primera vez que papa aparece... desde que murió... -

- Le echo de menos - dijo Lizzy apenada.

- Yo también... pero el problema es ¿qué vamos hacer si vuelve a pasar?... la próxima vez avisaran a mama y se preocupara... -

- Lo sé -

- Bueno, no pensemos más en ello... vamos a clase -

- ¿Hay que ir? -

- A mi tampoco me hace ilusión -

- Esta bien... vamos -

* * *

**Verano de 1994.**

- ¿Miedo? -

Elísabeth estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, en su cara se podía ver angustia y miedo. Farah había entrado y se quedó observándola, después de unos minutos hablo.

- ¿De qué debería tener miedo? -

- De Sirius Black -

Elísabeth se tensó al oírla.

- No tengo miedo de Sirius, no sabe que estamos aquí y no hay nada que pueda traerle hacia aquí -

- Cierto, pero aun así tienes miedo ¿crees que pueda hacerle daño a Harry? -

- ¡No! Sirius sería incapaz de eso... no... simplemente es que... si los dementores le atrapan le darán el beso... -

- Eso dicen -

- No quiero que pase eso - susurró Elísabeth.

- ¿De verdad crees que es inocente? - preguntó Farah acercándose a ella.

- Si, lo creo... él no pudo hacer algo así -

- A lo mejor quedó tan trastornado por tu escapada que se unió a... -

- ¡No! te lo dije... una cosa era engañarme a mi... y otra muy distinta engañar a James... era su hermano... nunca... nunca le haría eso... nunca -

- Esta bien, creeré en tu instinto... pero eso no evade mi pregunta... no sólo tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a Sirius si le cogen... también tienes miedo de que pasara si descubre la verdad ahora que esta fuera¿verdad? -

- Si... - susurró - no creo que pudiera enterarse... pero... - contestó Elísabeth dudosa.

- ¿Y si se enterara? -

- No lo sé... no sabré que hacer si se entera... -

Farah lo noto, Elísabeth estaba muy preocupada por el día en que Sirius se enterara de su mentira, por la reacción de Sirius y de los niños, incluso preocupada por la actitud que la propia Farah pudiera tomar en ese momento. Era una situación muy difícil y complicada.

Por una parte Elísabeth quería aparecerse en donde estaba Sirius y contarle la verdad, decirle que lo amaba y que le creía, pero otra parte de ella, la más sensata, le decía que no hiciera nada de eso, primero por que no sabía donde estaba Sirius, segundo por que aunque todavía le amara, si él quería recuperarla tendría que esforzarse para recuperarla, tercero, que lo creía, si, eso si se lo diría si tiene la posibilidad de verlo, pero ante todo, lo que más le impedía descubrir todo eran sus hijos, la reacción que ellos pudieran tener.

- Si se entera tendrás que hacer algo -

- ¡No se que hacer! - dijo Elísabeth con desesperación.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue ese momento -

- ¿Y tu que harás? -

- También lo sabrás en ese momento - dijo Farah saliendo de la habitación.

Elísabeth se quedó sola, pensando, la verdad era que toda esa presión que se estaba imponiendo a si misma sobre lo que hacer cuando volviera a ver a Sirius, si lo veía, era insoportable. Pero desde que se había enterado de que Sirius se había escapado de Azkaban no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

**Verano de 1995.**

Era sábado a media tarde cuando Ann lo conoció. La chica había ido a visitar a su padre con su hermana, su madre no pudo ir por que estaba trabajando. Y allí, en el umbral de la puerta, lo conoció.

- Ann, cielo¿quién es? - preguntó Remus desde la cocina.

- Pues... es... es... perdón ¿quién es usted? - preguntó la chica tímidamente.

- Snape ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Sirius apareciendo detrás de Ann.

- Sólo he venido a traer la poción a Lupin por orden de Dumbledore - contesto el recién llegado mirando con asco a Sirius.

Snape entró hasta la cocina y dejó en la nevera un par de frascos con poción.

- Hola - saludo Christine alegremente.

Snape miró a la chica de arriba abajo con antipatía.

- Gracias Severus - dijo Remus cordialmente.

- Ahora vete - dijo Sirius.

- Hay suficiente para toda la luna llena... me voy -

Y sin decir nada más se fue.

Ann ni se había movido, seguía estática junto a la puerta viendo como ese hombre se iba. Estaba impresionada, nunca había visto a un hombre así, tan misterioso, tan siniestro, tan... ya no sabía como definirlo, pero se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre le había hecho sentir algo.

- A que tiene su morbo - dijo Chris acercándose por detrás de su hermana.

- Ya te digo... ¿quién era? -

- Severus Snape -

- ¿Ese era Snape? - preguntó Ann sorprendida.

- Sip... yo tampoco me lo imaginaba así - suspiró Christine.

- Creo que me he enamorado - dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez suspirando.

- ¿De quien? - preguntó Remus.

- De Severus - contestaron las dos chicas.

- ¿QUÉ! -

- Remus empiezo a dudar que estas niñas sean tuyas - dijo Sirius.

- Yo también... -

- De Snape... ¿cómo es posible¿cómo? -

- Es un hombre muy atractivo -

- Es Snape... ¡no es atractivo!... ¡yo soy atractivo¡Snape no! -

- Niñas, Snape no es hombre para vosotras - dijo Remus sabiamente.

- Snape es malo - insistía Sirius.

- Que curioso... creo recordar que es lo mismo que dicen de ti - dijo Ann refiriéndose a Sirius.

- Es distinto... yo soy inocente -

- No podéis pretender que lo odiemos solo por que vosotros lo digáis, vamos a seguir tratándolo - dijo Chris encerrándose en su cuarto.

- Es un hombre muy agradable - dijo Ann siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera te ha saludado! - gritó Sirius.

* * *

**Junio de 1996.**

Patrick no había vuelto a meterse en sus sueños con aquel hombre hasta aquella noche. Pero ese no era un sueño cualquiera, no sólo por que Patrick estuviera en ahí, sino por que no estaban profundamente dormidos como era costumbre.

Allí estaban ellos, tumbados en el sofá, Lizzy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano Mark, empezando los dos a sentir eso tan extraño y a temblar. No fue fácil para ellos descifrar todo eso que estaban viendo, pero si estaban seguros de que no era el típico sueño con ese hombre, parecía más una visión, parecía que ellos eran los espectadores de algo que estaba pasando muy lejos de allí.

- SUEÑO -

Mark y Lizzy estaban en las gradas, en una sala muy peculiar pues en el centro se alzaba imponente un arco donde ondeaba un velo, cerca de allí un hombre y una mujer luchaban. Alrededor de ellos un montón de gente también luchando. Oyeron una voz, una esfera se había roto muy cerca de ellos y escuchaban como una masa de humo relataba una profecía, miraban a la mujer de humo sin entender que estaba pasando, cerca de ellos pasaron unos chicos corriendo escaleras abajo.

Entre todo aquel caos de maldiciones, la profecía, la gente corriendo, divisaron algo, abajo del todo, junto al arco, mirándoles fijamente, allí estaba Patrick, rápidamente Mark y Lizzy bajaron.

Una vez abajo vieron al hombre que tantas veces había estado en sus sueños luchando con una mujer, riéndose de ella por no saber hacerlo mejor. Un rallo de luz, una maldición, le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo hizo caer, muy lentamente, como a cámara lenta, a través del velo.

- Tenéis que ayudarle... no podéis dejarle ahí dentro... tenéis que salvarlo - dijo Patrick tranquilamente, sonriéndoles, transmitiéndoles una paz que no habían sentido nunca.

Mientras el fantasma de su padre les pedía ayuda el cuerpo de ese hombre misterioso iba cayendo hasta que atravesó todo el velo.

- FIN DEL SUEÑO -

Ambos despertaron en ese instante, nerviosos y asustados.

No entendían nada de lo que había pasado, pero tenían muy claro que ese no era un sueño normal y corriente como hasta ahora, ellos tenían que hacer algo.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?... ni siquiera estamos seguros de que eso fuera del todo real -

- Era real y hay que hacer algo, ya oíste a papa, no podemos dejarlo ahí - dijo Lizzy andando de un lado para otro.

- Espera... y si... ¿y si fuera una trampa? - dijo Mark parando a su hermana.

- ¿Y si no lo fuera¿y si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada y ese hombre muere? -

Lizzy le mantuvo la mirada a su hermano intentando demostrarle que se mantenía firme en su idea de ayudar a ese hombre.

- A lo mejor no podemos salvarlo - dijo el chico seriamente.

- Pero ¿y si podemos?... Mark, por favor, algo me dice que si podemos -

- Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo... pero no quiero que nos arriesgemos sin estar seguros -

Lizzy sonrió complacida de que Mark pensara igual, en cierto modo ella estaba aterrada por que les pasara algo por culpa de una insensatez, y en esos momentos daba gracias a dios de que su hermano fuera tan sensato y le hiciera recapacitar sobre sus acciones, eso era algo que Patrick les había enseñado.

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó Lizzy esperando oír el plan para salvar al hombre.

- ¡No lo sé¡no lo sé!... no quiero que le pase nada a ese hombre... pero no sé como podemos ayudarlo - dijo Mark desesperado.

- No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá - dijo Lizzy abrazandolo.

Cuando se separaron ya no estaban en el salón que esta frente a sus cuartos, no estaba la chimenea, ni el sofá, simplemente estaban en aquella sala, con aquel arco en frente.

- ¿Estamos otra vez en el sueño? -

- Creo que nos hemos aparecido aquí -

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Lizzy asustada.

Mark miró a Lizzy dándole a entender que no sabía ni que hacer, ni que decir.

* * *

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, Dumbledore se encontraba abatido en su despacho, acababa de presenciar la agonía del niño que vivió al darse cuenta de que alguien a quien quería demasiado ahora no estaba con él. 

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en su despacho, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido por confiarse. Había cometido un error propio de la vejez.

La habitacion retumbó, Fawkes se agitó y empezó a revolotear, Dumbledore no se explicaba que era aquello, pero era una gran cantidad de energía que había sido liberada.

No era posible que lo hubiera producido Voldemort, pues no era una energía fría y con ansias de muerte, todo lo contrario, era algo calido y sin maldad. La energía se sintió durante unos minutos y de repente ceso.

Dumbledore se movió agitado, tenía que averiguar que era esa energía y lo más importante, quien y por que se había provocado. Intentaba recordar lo que había sentido y la procedencia, le asombró el sitió que había descubierto como foco de la energia, el Ministerio de Magia, y más concretamente, la Sala de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia para averiguar que había sido aquella energía. El caos formado por los mortifagos todavía se podía ver en el ministerio, todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro, muchos mortifagos habían sido capturados y los aurores los estaban interrogando.

Dumbledore pasó de largo y se dirigió al Departamento de Misterios, aquella zona había sido la primera en limpiarse tras la intrusión de los mortifagos, así que estaba completamente desierta, sin perder tiempo entró en la Sala de la Muerte.

Ahora que estaba allí, estaba más seguro de que ahí había pasado algo después de que todos salieran, ahí estaba el foco de la energía. Bajo rápidamente hacia el arco y lo que vio le dejo de piedra. En el suelo, frente al arco, yacían, inconscientes, tres cuerpos, un chico, una chica y Sirius Black.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	6. Volvemos a Londres

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 6: Volvemos a Londres._**

Dumbledore todavía no se podía creer lo que había pasado, rogaba a Dios, si es que existía ese Dios, para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la explosión de energía que se produjo en la Sala de la Muerte poco rato después de que los aurores salieran de allí con los mortifagos.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue la presencia de esos niños y de Sirius inconscientes frente al velo. Sin perder tiempo desapareció con los tres cuerpos para aparecer en el colegio Hogwarts, no en la enfermería, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, sino en una habitación con varias camas. Rápidamente deposito a cada uno en una cama y examinó el estado en el que se encontraban.

Sirius era el que se encontraba peor, estaba como en coma pero en un estado más profundo, los niños se encontraban bien, solo estaban sin sentido y seguramente en poco rato despertarían. Intentó no perder tiempo y estableció comunicación con Kate, la señora Lupin era una de las mejores sanadoras que conocía y prefería mantener el hecho de que Sirius Black, un fugitivo peligroso recién matado por una mortifaga, estaba en coma, así que llamó a alguien de confianza.

- Albus... ¿qué pasa?... Remus me acaba de contar... - empezó a decir Kate cuando hubo aparecido en la habitación, pero se quedó muda cuando vio a Sirius tumbado en una de las camas.

- No se como ha sucedido, pero Sirius esta como en coma ¿podrías atenderlo? -

- Cla... claro -

Kate se acercó a la cama de Sirius con sus útiles de trabajo, mientras lo revisaba y llegaba a la misma conclusión de Albus, Sirius estaba en una especie de coma profundo y a saber cuando despertaría, no dejaba de lanzar miradas fugaces a las otras dos camas, donde descansaban dos niños.

Albus también miraba a los adolescentes, estaba impaciente por que despertaran y contestaran a todas sus preguntas, sobre todo a la más importante¿cómo habían hecho para traer a Sirius de vuelta?. Por más que los miraba no lograba sacar nada en claro, sólo un par de cosas, tendrían unos quince para dieciséis años, y eran gemelos, de eso se dio cuenta al ver el parecido físico de los dos, también les recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

- Esta en una especie de coma profundo... no sé cuando puede despertar... tal vez hoy... o dentro de cinco años... nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta... el cerebro sigue siendo uno de los mayores misterios para la medicina - dijo Kate - y ellos ¿quiénes son? -

- No lo sé... lo único que se es que estaban al lado de Sirius cuando los encontré -

Kate se acercó para examinarlos.

- Sólo esta inconscientes -

- Mi cabeza... - murmuró el chico.

- ¡Se despierta! - dijo Kate acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo el chico abriendo los ojos e incorporándose.

- Eso me gustaría que nos contaras a nosotros... ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

- Yo... - el chico miró a ambos adultos y buscó a su hermana - Lizzy - dijo levantándose hacia ella.

- ¿Lizzy? - murmuró Kate, ese nombre se le hacia terriblemente familiar, era como ella y Lily llamaban a Elísabeth cuando querían algún favor o convencerla de algo.

- Despierta Lizzy... ¿qué le ha pasado¿qué le habéis hecho? - preguntó furioso.

- Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada... ella sólo esta inconsciente -

- No grites... - murmuró Lizzy.

- ¡Estas bien! - dijo el chico abrazándola.

- Si, estoy bien... no hace falta que me aplastes - dijo la chica mientras su hermano se quitaba de encima.

- Estaba preocupado -

- Lo sé... - le sonrió - ¿qué ha pasado? -

- Esperábamos que vosotros nos lo dijerais - dijo Kate.

- Pues... -

- Mira - Lizzy señaló al hombre que estaba en la otra cama.

- ¿Esta él bien? - preguntó Mark acercándose un poco.

- Esta vivo si es esa tu pregunta... pero se encuentra en una especie de coma profundo... no sabemos cuando despertara - dijo Kate tristemente.

- Esta vivo... - susurró Lizzy.

- Lo que nos gustaría saber es por que vosotros estabais al lado de él cuando lo encontramos -

- Pues... nosotros... -

- No sabemos nada - dijo Mark.

- Espera... - Lizzy cogió a su hermano del brazo y lo llevo a un lugar apartado - ¿no sabemos nada? - susurró.

- No sabemos nada - contesto Mark de la misma forma.

- Es que siempre que no sabemos nada es por que lo sabemos todo -

- Pero es que no sabemos nada -

- ¿Pero no sabemos nada de no sabemos nada o no sabemos nada de lo sabemos todo pero nos hacemos los locos? -

- No sabemos nada -

- Espera un momento... ¿no sabes nada? - preguntó alterada.

- Exacto -

- ¿No sabes lo que paso? -

- No recuerdo nada... sólo aparecernos y... a partir de ahí en blanco -

- Ooohhh... creí que tu sabrías lo que paso... -

- Pues no recuerdo... ¿tú recuerdas? - preguntó Mark.

- No... por eso... me desconcierta no saber... -

- Ten en cuenta que algo gordo debió de pasar para que ese hombre halla vuelto a la vida... -

- Por eso... algo tan grande... y nosotros no sabemos... -

Los chicos estaban consternados, normalmente cuando les preguntaban "¿qué ha pasado?" ellos siempre respondían que no sabían nada, y el hecho era que si lo sabían pero que no lo pensaban decir, por eso se sentían extraños al ser la primera vez que no sabían lo que había pasado y menos aun de que habían hecho ellos para que eso pasara.

Habían estado hablando entre susurros hasta que Lizzy vio la cara de los dos adultos y se giró para poder hablarles de cara.

- No sabemos lo que ha pasado - respondió sonriente.

- Pero si nos gustaría saber... ¿dónde estamos¿quiénes son ustedes? y lo más importante ¿quién es ese hombre? -

Mark y Lizzy se miraron, esa era una de las mejores ideas que habían tenido desde que despertaron, ya que por fin podrían averiguar quien era ese hombre.

- Me llamo Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -

- He oído hablar de ella - susurró Mark a su hermana, la cual asintió.

- Ella es la doctora Kate Lupin -

Kate sonrió dulcemente mientras los chicos la observaban, no sabía que era, pero había algo en eso niños que le resultaba familiar.

- Y él es Sirius Black -

- ¿Sirius Black¿el asesino? - preguntó Lizzy impresionada.

- Bueno en verdad él es inocente de todos los cargos - dijo Kate mirando a Sirius tristemente.

Durante mucho tiempo tanto ella como Remus habían creído lo que el ministerio había dicho sobre Sirius.

- No es eso lo que yo he oído - dijo Mark.

- Sirius es inocente de todo, le tendieron una trampa y le acusaron de algo que no había hecho - dijo Kate tajantemente.

- ¿Es inocente? - preguntó Lizzy.

- Si - respondió el director serenamente.

Los gemelos se miraron para evaluar la situación, creer a esas personas o no creerlas, difícil elección. Pero el hecho era de que durante años habían tenido sueños con ese hombre, y que no parecía culpable, y que en varios de sus sueños había aparecido su padre diciéndoles que tenían que ayudarlo y confiar en él, así que visto lo visto decidieron darle un voto de confianza.

- Esta bien, les creemos -

Los adultos sonrieron complacidos.

- Y ahora nos gustaría saber quienes son ustedes -

- Pues... me llamo Elísabeth Lavine y este es mi hermano Mark -

- ¿Lavine¿familiares de Linus Lavine? - preguntó Dumbledore.

- Si, era nuestro abuelo -

- ¿Era? -

- Murio hace nueve años... junto con nuestro padre - dijo Mark seriamente.

- ¿Lo conoció? - preguntó Lizzy.

- Si, luchamos juntos en la guerra contra Grindelwald... pero hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía de él -

- Pues... -

- Creo que deberíais descansar... y después solucionamos el problema de devolveros a vuestra casa - dijo Dumbledore.

- Nosotros preferimos irnos ya... vera... es que nos hemos escapado del colegio... - les contó Lizzy.

- Más bien nos hemos aparecido sin querer... - corrigió Mark.

- Y si se enteran en el colegio de que no estamos pondrán el grito en el cielo... se preocuparan y... -

- ¿A que colegio vais? - preguntó Kate.

- Al Royal High School de Viena -

- Enviare una carta al director para informarles de que estáis aquí -

- Pero... ¿y los TIMOS? -

- Empezamos los exámenes dentro de... - Mark miró su reloj - exactamente diez horas -

Kate y Dumbledore se miraron, definitivamente habían notado la impaciencia de esos niños por salir del colegio, seguramente por posibles represalias de los profesores o del director de su colegio.

- Esta bien, haré lo posible para que mañana por la mañana a lo más tardar estéis en vuestro colegio - dijo el director tranquilamente.

- Gracias - respondieron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

* * *

Amanda, Natalie, Jennifer, Max, Kevin y Jordan caminaban de un lado a otro del salón nerviosos por la desaparición de dos de sus amigos. En un par de horas comenzaban los TIMOS, y los chicos se habían despertado temprano para estudiar un poco. 

En la madrugada Natalie se despertó para ir al baño y cuando paso por la cama de Lizzy no la vio, lo cual le extraño, por que Lizzy siempre las avisaba cuando iba a salir de madrugada. Natalie bajo al salón para ver si Lizzy estaba allí, pero no la encontró, se preocupó un poco pero rápidamente pensó en la posibilidad de que su amiga hubiera ido a las cocinas a por algo de comer, con ese pensamiento volvió a la cama.

La sorpresa para todos ellos fue cuando se despertaron y no encontraron a ninguno de los hermanos Lavine en sus camas, ni por ninguna parte del colegio. Habían dado la noticia a los profesores para que los buscaran.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y ya llevaban un par de horas así, nerviosos, sin noticias, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y aparecieron los gemelos Lavine. Tres pares de brazos se abalanzaron sobre cada uno de los gemelos mientras preguntaban que había pasado.

- A ver... a ver... tranquilidad... ¡dejadme respirar! - gritó Mark ante el acoso de sus amigos.

- Nos teníais preocupados -

- Escaparos de repente... así... sin decir nada... -

- Pues... estábamos en el salón... y de repente ya no estábamos aquí... y estábamos en otro lado - intentó explicar Lizzy.

- ¿Donde? -

- No sabemos, no recordamos lo que ha pasado - respondió Mark.

- ¿Y como habéis vuelto? -

- Pues un hombre, Albus Dumbledore, nos trajo de vuelta -

- Yo he oído hablar de ese hombre... es el director de un colegio en Inglaterra¿no? - dijo Jennifer.

- Si, y un mago poderoso por lo que dicen - añadió Max.

- Exacto, bueno pues él nos encontró y nos ha traído de vuelta... ahora esta hablando con el director -

- Lo importante es que ya estáis aquí... y que dentro de un rato empezamos los TIMOS -

Fueron al aula donde harían el examen y allí esperaron hasta que el resto de sus compañeros de curso terminaran de llegar.

* * *

Antes de que los niños volvieran a su colegio Albus Dumbledore se había encargado de que la noticia de que Sirius Black era inocente se supiera por todas partes. Fue a ver el Ministro de Magia para aconsejarle, por no decir exigirle, que declarara la inocencia de Sirius, Cornelius no tuvo otra opción y después de hacer oír a los miembros de Wizengamot los testimonios de los mortifagos bajo el suero de la verdad, declararon a Sirius Black inocente de todos los cargos. 

Ahora lo único que faltaba era que Sirius despertara y poder así desmentir la noticia de que había muerto, cosa que no era del todo falsa. Por lo tanto, esa mañana toda Inglaterra se despertó sabiendo varias noticias, que Voldemort estaba vivo y quería acabar con todo ser viviente que se le pusiera en el camino, y que Sirius Black era inocente y había muerto.

Así pues, resuelto uno de los numerosos problemas que tenía, se dispuso a llevar a los gemelos a su colegio, hablar con el director para que le facilitara la dirección de la familia Lavine e ir ha hablar con la madre de esos niños. Había que hacer algo por protegerlos, ellos habían conseguido traer a Sirius de entre los muertos, y eso era algo que requería mucho poder, lo más peligroso de todo es que Voldemort pudiera enterarse de ello, entonces, una de dos o mataba a los gemelos o intentaría atraerlos al lado oscuro.

* * *

Elísabeth se encontraba en la sede central de las empresas controladas por la familia Lavine, desde que Linus y Patrick habían muerto ella se había hecho cargo de todos los negocios. 

- Señora, aquí le traigo los periódicos internacionales - dijo la secretaria entrando en el despacho.

- Gracias, Berta -

Elísabeth se puso a ojear los periódicos, de atrás para adelante, una manía que siempre había tenido, por eso cuando llego a las paginas centrales del profeta no se podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, rápidamente busco la portada y ahí, en letras bien grandes, se resaltaba la noticia, "Sirius Black muerto. Ministerio comete un error, Black era inocente".

Sentía como si le faltaba el aire, angustia, ansiedad, y sobre todo una profunda tristeza, las lagrimas se amotinaban luchando por salir, hasta que no aguantó más y rompió a llorar.

- Hola cielo, vengo de la embajada, aquello es un caos y nadie me ha querido decir que pasa - dijo Farah entrando en el despacho - no he podido conseguir el permiso de exportación, todas las ventanillas estaban cerradas... ¿Elísabeth¿pero niña que te ocurre? -

Farah se había acercado hasta el escritorio al ver a Elísabeth encogida y llorando.

- Sirius - susurró.

- ¿No me digas que ha aparecido por aquí? - preguntó Farah nerviosa.

La idea de que Sirius apareciera y pudiera tomar represalias alejándola de sus nietos no le hacia mucha gracia.

- No -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Esta... esta... muerto - susurró Elísabeth llorando más fuerte y abrazándose a Farah.

La anciana se quedó estática ante esa noticia. Sirius no le caía mal, Elísabeth nunca había dicho nada malo de él, solo que la engaño, por lo demás siempre había hablado de Sirius muy bien, así que tampoco podía odiarlo mucho, además estaba el hecho de que gracias a Sirius, Farah tenía esos dos preciosos nietos y que los niños eran buenos chicos, y algo han debido de sacar de su padre biológico.

Elísabeth seguía llorando inconsolable abrazada a su suegra, no tenía ganas de nada sólo de morirse con Sirius, por que aunque habían pasado muchos años, y él había hecho aquello, Sirius Black seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

- Berta por favor, dile al chofer que se prepare, la señora y yo nos vamos a casa... - dijo Farah por el interfono.

- Sí señora -

- Ah, mañana no vendremos así que dile al señor Hilfiger que se ocupe de todo mientras nosotras no estamos -

- No se preocupe señora, me ocupare de todo - dijo Berta antes de cortar la comunicación.

- Vamos Elísabeth, tenemos que ir a casa para que te recuestes y descanses -

- Yo... -

- Venga tranquila... todo saldrá bien... tienes que descansar en pocos días vendrán los niños y no querrás que te vean así y se preocupen ¿verdad? -

Bajaron al garaje desde el ascensor privado, no sería lo más conveniente que los empleados vieran a la presidenta en ese estado. Una vez llegaron a la casa Elísabeth se tumbó a llorar en su cama mientras que Farah intentaba consolarla.

* * *

Era comprensible que el señor Schörg, director del colegio de Viena, se negara a dar unos datos personales como la dirección de unos alumnos, aun así, Albus Dumbledore, no salió tan decepcionado del despacho del director, pues había conseguido la dirección de la sede central de las empresas Lavine. 

- Lo siento pero la señora Lavine no se encuentra en estos momentos, si me dice su nombre y su teléfono se lo comunicare a la señora para que se ponga en contacto con usted lo antes posible - contestó Berta cuando Albus le preguntó.

- Verá, es que me urge hablar con ella, es sobre sus hijos -

- Señor, se lo repito, la señora no estará aquí durante un par de días, lo siento pero tendrá que esperar -

- ¿No podría darme la dirección de su casa? -

- Lo siento pero no -

Ante la negativa de la secretaria a Dumbledore no le quedó otra alternativa que ir a ver a los gemelos Lavine, se maldijo por no haber pensado antes en esa posibilidad, quien mejor para llegar directamente a la madre que esos niños.

Así que con esa idea en mente, cogió caminito y volvió al colegio en busca de los niños.

- ¿Por qué quiere hablar con nuestra madre? - preguntó Mark frunciendo el ceño.

Se encontraban en una clase vacía, hacía una hora que habían acabado el examen y media hora después, cuando todavía estaban esperando a sus amigos, apareció la tutora para avisarles que tenían que reunirse con el director de Hogwarts.

- Es posible que estéis en peligro -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron escépticos los dos.

- Habéis hecho algo que requiere mucho poder... y en el momento en que Voldemort se entere de lo que habéis hecho... os querrá de su lado o muertos - explicó Dumbledore.

- Usted no puede ir a nuestra casa y soltarle eso a nuestra madre -

- Compréndanos... pero si usted le dice a ella que nosotros nos hemos aparecido en Londres, hemos devuelto a la vida a un criminal peligroso, aunque en verdad no lo sea, y que por esa razón Voldemort nos quiere matar... a mi madre le da algo - le explicó Mark.

- Yo sólo quiero protegeros... sólo necesito que ella me escuche -

- Vale¿y después que? -

- Después se os intentara poner protección y... -

- ¿Y? -

- No duraría en que vuestra abuela y vuestra madre se unieran a la Orden del Fénix -

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Un grupo de personas que luchan en contra del Voldemort... -

- Nuestra familia no es partidaria de las ideas de ese loco homicida... posiblemente nos uniéramos a ellos - comentó Mark a su hermana.

- Sí -

- Esta bien le llevaremos con nuestra madre... pero tendrá que ser cuando acabe el curso... -

- No hay que perder tiempo -

- Nosotros debemos acabar nuestros exámenes... además nadie sabe nada de lo que hicimos ¿no? -

- Todavía -

- Pues manténgalo en secreto hasta que nosotros acabemos, el domingo terminamos el curso y volvemos a nuestras casas -

- Esta bien, el domingo a primera hora estaré aquí sin falta - dijo al final Dumbledore después de un rato intentando convencerles de que fuera antes.

Los gemelos se fueron a la biblioteca con sus amigos a estudiar para el siguiente examen.

Con esa idea, Dumbledore, volvió a Londres, por suerte nadie sabía la verdad de Sirius, solamente Kate se lo dijo a Remus y a nadie más, era mejor que esa información fuera secreta hasta que Sirius despertara.

En Londres todo era un caos, el ministerio había mandado a todas las familias de magos y brujas unos libritos en los que alertaban del peligro e informaban de las mejores formas de defensa.

Los mejores aurores de la comunidad estaban en alerta permanente, y se había hecho llamar a todos los aurores que pudieran ayudar a defender el país para un congreso sobre como hacerle cara al que no debe ser nombrado.

* * *

Remus estaba eufórico, hacia pocas horas que su esposa le había llamado y le dio la noticia de que Sirius no estaba muerto. Ahora él estaba frente a su cama, mirando como su amigo respiraba débilmente y de forma pausada, estaba feliz, Sirius estaba vivo. 

Todavía no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, él estuvo allí, vio como Sirius caía tras el velo, y ahora, su mejor amigo, estaba tumbado frente a él, no comprendía nada, pero estaba claro que esos dos niños habían hecho algo muy poderoso y peligroso.

- Cariño - dijo Kate sonriendo y abrazándolo por detrás.

- No me lo puedo creer -

- Pues es cierto, esta vivo -

Kate besó a su marido tiernamente.

- ¿Qué sabes de esos niños? -

- No se sabe mucho de ellos, al parecer Albus conoció a su abuelo, y por lo que parece era un auror bastante reconocido y poderoso -

- Pero... ¿qué paso? -

- Ni siquiera ellos lo saben, no lo recuerdan -

- ¿Qué crees que hará Albus¿te ha comentado algo? -

- No sé, pero lo mejor será traerlos y protegerlos, si Voldemort se entera de lo que ellos han hecho querrá tenerlos o matarlos -

- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó Remus mirando significativamente a su esposa.

- Ya te lo dije - dijo evitando la mirada de Remus - pienso participar activamente en la Orden, ahora más que nunca necesitan mis habilidades en el campo de la medicina -

- No quiero que te pase nada -

Remus abrazó a Kate fuertemente, estaba preocupado, sabía lo mucho que valía la chica, que era una excelente profesional, y que en estos momentos donde más les necesitaban ella no iba a negar su ayuda.

- Ya he hablado con Albus, Ann comenzará su quinto año en Hogwarts... y ayer le llegó la carta a Christine... ha sido aceptada en la academia de aurores aquí en Londres - dijo Kate tras el abrazo.

- Eso significa que volvemos a Londres definitivamente -

- Si... no te preocupes no nos pasara nada... estaremos bien -

Albus Dumbledore entrón en la habitación y sonrió al ver a la pareja abrazados.

- Albus... ¿has hablado con la madre de esos niños? -

- No ha podido ser... el domingo cuando ellos acaben el colegio hablare personalmente con ella y le planteare la situación -

- Pero para el domingo puede ser tarde, Voldemort puede enterarse -

- Por eso sólo nosotros tres sabremos lo que ha pasado -

- ¿Y Harry? - preguntó Kate.

- Harry menos que nadie debe saber que Sirius esta vivo... por ahora no es conveniente -

* * *

Elísabeth iba recuperando poco a poco el animo, aunque se mantenía encerrada en su habitación por lo menos ahora comía algo. El domingo llegarían sus hijos y para ese día debía estar bien, ocultar esa tristeza y dolor que sentía, ante ellos todo tenía que ser normal. Con ese pensamiento poco a poco empezó a sonreír, recordando a Sirius cuando eran jóvenes y todos y cada uno de los momentos felices que habían vivido, aunque hacía tiempo que había renunciado a estar con Sirius ahora, con su muerte, era definitivo. 

El sábado ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y hasta salió a comer en el salón con Farah. Aunque intentaba sonreír desde lejos se le veía triste, su mirada no tenía ese brillo característico de siempre y su sonrisa parecía forzada, aunque Farah sabía que era sincera aunque triste.

El domingo llegó después de una ajetreada semana para los alumnos de Royal High School de Viena, los exámenes habían dejado extasiados a casi todos los alumnos, la mayoría buscaban las últimas pertenencias.

Gracias a dios, Jennifer, la más ordenada de todo el grupo, había obligado a sus amigos a tener listas las maletas para el sábado, así que los ocho amigos disfrutaban de un paseo por los jardines antes de irse a casa.

Mark y Lizzy estuvieron un poco absortos en sus pensamientos durante toda esa semana, sus compañeros lo achacaron a los exámenes, pero no era así, lo que más preocupaba a los hermanos Lavine era la reacción de su madre al saber lo que habían hecho. También les preocupaba el hecho de que Dumbledore les había sugerido ir a Hogwarts para estar más protegidos de la amenaza de Voldemort, eso les entristecía ya que ese podía ser su último día en el colegio.

A las doce salía el tren del colegio con destino a la estación central, todos se despedían de todos, los profesores daban las últimas indicaciones para que llegaran sanos y salvos a sus casas, todo esta siendo normal, como en años anteriores. La única diferencia era que nadie conocía al hombre que esperaba junto al director, era un hombre muy mayor, con una larga barba y que emanaba una calma y tranquilidad asombrosa.

- ¿Quién será? - preguntó Max refiriéndose al hombre desconocido.

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos - dijo Mark.

- Adiós chicos - dijeron los gemelos caminando hasta Dumbledore.

Una vez estuvieron cerca de los dos ancianos sintieron como todos los miraban curiosos.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí... vamos ya - dijo Lizzy incomoda.

- Muchas gracias por su cooperación señor Schörg - dijo Dumbledore cordialmente.

El director asintió y Dumbledore y los gemelos se metieron en una de las clases.

- ¿Y bien¿cómo va a ser el transporte? -

- Iremos con un trasladador -

Se acercaron al trasladador y en cuestión de segundos sintieron como si algo les tirara del estomago. Fue una sensación extraña, pero enseguida estaban en la estación central, una vez allí cogieron un taxi que los llevara hasta la mansión Lavine.

La majestuosa puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Mark, Lily y a Albus Dumbledore. Farah salía en ese momento del despacho y se quedó estática al ver a sus nieto ahí a esas horas.

- Pero... pero si vosotros llegáis dentro de tres horas -

- Abuela -

Los dos niños se abalanzaron a abrazar a su abuela como hacían siempre. Farah los abrazó feliz de que por fin estuvieran en casa, se fijo en el hombre que estaba parado en la puerta, mirando la escena sonriendo.

- ¿Usted es? - preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

- Albus Dumbledore, no sé si me recuerdas Farah -

- Claro que te recuerdo, Albus, por dios cuanto tiempo - dijo acercándose.

- Abuela ¿y mamá? -

- En su cuarto cambiándose... ¿pero que te trae hasta aquí y con mis nietos? -

Los niños no esperaron a oír a su abuela cuando salieron directos al cuarto de su madre para abrazarla.

- Veras Farah, es un asunto complicado y muy delicado que me gustaría hablar contigo y tu nuera -

- Albus me estas asustando¿qué ocurre? -

- Cuando estemos todos te lo explico -

- Esta bien, pasa y toma asiento -

Entraron en el salón y esperaron hasta que Elísabeth bajara con los niños.

Elísabeth salía de la ducha en esos momentos, había estado haciendo unos largos en la piscina, cuando noto unos pares de brazos que la rodaban, se giró rápidamente y se encontró con sus dos hijos.

- Mis niños -

Sonreía feliz al tenerlos otra vez en casa, la verdad es que eran los únicos momento en los que de verdad estaba feliz.

- Mami, te hemos echado de menos -

- Yo también a vosotros, tesoro... ¿pero que hacéis aquí tan pronto? se supone que llegáis dentro de un par de horas -

- Es que... -

Los gemelos le abrazaron fuertemente.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -

- Bueno... será mejor que te termines de arreglar y bajamos... hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo sobre algo muy... - dijo Mark.

- Peliagudo - terminó de decir Lizzy.

A los pocos minutos la madre con sus dos hijos bajaba las escaleras de la casa dirigiéndose al salón.

Abrieron la puerta del salón y Elísabeth se quedó petrificada al ver allí sentado a Albus Dumbledore, los gemelos se adelantaron hasta quedarse sentados al lado de su abuela, pero Elísabeth seguía allí, de pie, en la puerta.

Para ella estaba siendo casi traumático tener allí a su antiguo director, seguro que alguien había averiguado que Mark y Lizzy eran hijos de Sirius e iban hablarle sobre la muerte de su padre como si fuera un criminal. Era algo que le aterraba, que Albus estuviera allí para confirmarle lo que decía el periódico.

- Elísabeth, pasa y siéntate, al parecer lo que Albus quiere decirnos es serio - dijo Farah.

- Señora Lavine -

Elísabeth se sorprendió del trato que el hombre le daba, al parecer no la había reconocido.

- Señor Dumbledore¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? - preguntó cortésmente.

- Es un asunto muy delicado que tiene mucho que ver con sus hijos -

- Albus al grano... por favor - se impaciento Farah.

- ¿Han oído hablar de Sirius Black? -

Ahí estaban, las dos palabras que Elísabeth no quería oír, estaba empezando a estar verdaderamente nerviosa y con unas ganas de llorar terribles.

- Si, sabemos quien es - dijo Farah mirando de reojo a su nuera, pues temía que se pusiera a llorar allí mismo ante la mención de Sirius.

- Primero de todo tengo que aclararles que Black era inocente de todos los cargos de los que se le acusaban - dijo Albus tranquilamente.

- Si... eso hemos leído... también que... esta... muerto -

- La verdad es que... Sirius no esta muerto - dijo Mark.

Elísabeth se quedó estática, simplemente abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hijo sin comprender.

- Veras mamá - comenzó Lizzy - nosotros hicimos algo para que Sirius no muriera -

- ¿Cómo que hicisteis algo? - preguntó Farah a sabiendas de que su nuera no conseguiría decir ni una palabra de la impresión.

- Pues veras nosotros nos aparecimos en el lugar donde estaba Sirius peleando con una mortifaga y cuando Sirius cayó detrás del velo pues nosotros lo sacamos de ahí - explico Mark.

- ¿Qué? - Farah estaba impresionada.

- Cuando la batalla en la Sala de la Muerte del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra acabó, yo desde Hogwarts sentí un gran poder, después de localizar el foco de esa gran energía descubrí a sus hijos inconscientes junto a Sirius que no estaba muerto - explicó Dumbledore.

- Nadie se explica como paso, abuela, pero al parecer eso hicimos -

- No... esta... muerto - susurró Elísabeth.

Elísabeth cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarse para contenerse las ganas de gritar y saltar de felicidad que tenía por la noticia de que Sirius no estaba muerto, respiró hondo y miró a su suegra.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron hacer eso mis hijos? -

- Ninguno lo sabemos y los chicos no lo recuerdan -

- Y Black ¿cómo esta? -

- En coma, se encuentra en el colegio -

Gran parte de la alegría que sentía en ese instante se esfumo de repente. En coma, eso significaba que podría despertar hoy o mañana o nunca, que no sabían cuando volvería a abrir los ojos.

- Mamá ¿estas bien? -

- Sí -

- Lo verdaderamente preocupante de todo esto es que Voldemort ha vuelto y si se entera de que sus hijos hicieron algo así querrá atraerlos hacia su lado o matarlos -

Tanto Farah como Elísabeth palidecieron al oír aquello.

- Pero algo se podrá hacer ¿no? - preguntó la anciana.

- Lo más seguro para todos es que Mark y Lizzy vengan a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, allí podrán estar protegidos y bajo mi vigilancia -

- El Royal de Viena también es un buen colegio y estarán protegidos allí - dijo Farah molesta.

- Pero en el Royal no esta Dumbledore que es la persona a la que más teme Voldemort - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente.

Albus miró detenidamente a la mujer que estaba frente a él, la verdad es que la había reconocido en cuanto entró en la habitación y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando preguntó por el estado de Sirius.

- Exacto, por eso mismo me gustaría que ambas se unieran a la Orden del Fénix, es una asociación para luchar contra Voldemort -

- Como comprenderá es una decisión que debemos meditar -

- Lo comprendo, pero no tenemos tiempo, mientras se plantean si los gemelos deben estudiar en Hogwarts y su unión a la Orden me gustaría que pasaran el verano en el colegio, pues creo que mis idas y venidas a este país habrán suscitado incógnitas a Voldemort -

- ¿Pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts con Sirius? - preguntó Elísabeth incrédula por la proposición.

- Sirius es inocente y esta en coma, no creo que les haga nada malo, además estoy seguro de que querrá conocer a sus salvadores - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo levemente.

- Mamá ¿podríamos? - preguntó Lizzy sonriendo ilusionada.

Su madre la miró impresionada, miro a su otro hijo que estaba igual.

- Anda mamá... estaría bien estar allí y ayudar en la guerra... como hicieron el abuelo y papá -

- Primero, si vamos, ninguno de vosotros dos participara en esa guerra y segundo ¿de verdad queréis pasar el verano metidos en un colegio? -

- Si - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Elísabeth miró a su suegra que se encogió de hombros.

- Esta bien - dijo Elísabeth al final derrotada por la insistencia de los gemelos.

- Entonces recojan, nos vamos ahora mismo - dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Ahora mismo? - preguntaron todos.

- Acabamos de llegar de un colegio y ya nos mete en otro - dijeron los gemelos.

- El tiempo apremia -

- Espere, por que no hacemos esto, usted se va y esta noche manda a alguien de absoluta confianza a recogernos y nosotros preparamos las cosas para irnos, tenga en cuanta que los niños acaban de llegar... -

A regañadientes Dumbledore aceptó.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció tanto Mark como Lizzy salieron corriendo hacia sus cuartos para recoger todo lo necesario. Elísabeth continuaba sentada sin moverse y Farah se acercó a su nuera.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que cualquier otro no hubiera conseguido que Sirius saliera del velo -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Elísabeth dudosa.

- A que si ellos lo han conseguido es por su sangre y si esto ha pasado es por alguna razón -

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -

- No lo sé, pero deberíamos mandar algunos elfos a limpiar la casa de Londres, para establecernos allí... también hay que llamar a la compañía para que manden a la sede de Londres todo tu trabajo... -

- Me refería a que va a pasar con Sirius y los niños -

- En eso tienes tú la última palabra... pero no te será tan fácil librarte de enfrentar a Sirius -

Farah se dirigió a la cocina para ordenar a algunos de los elfos que se fueran a la casa que la familia tenía en Londres, a continuación llamo a la empresa para avisar que durante un tiempo se establecerían en Londres y que mandaran allí todo el trabajo de Elísabeth. Mi entras tanto, su nuera, de dedicó a hacer las maletas.

- Chicos, aunque vayamos a ir a ver el colegio, nosotros pasaremos el verano en la casa que tenemos a las afueras de Londres, así que podéis llevar todo lo que queráis - dijo Elísabeth entrando en el cuarto de su hijo.

- Vale mamá - dijo Lizzy desde el otro cuarto - ¿tenemos piscina en Londres? -

- Sí -

- Bien, entonces llevare el bañador - dijo Mark sonriente.

Así estuvieron hasta la tarde, ordenando y decidiendo que llevarse.

* * *

Dumbledore se apareció en las afueras de Hogwarts y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Sirius todavía dormido. 

- ¿No vienen contigo? - preguntó Kate.

- Están preparando las cosas para venirse a pasar aquí el verano, después en la tarde mandare a Remus con un trasladador a por ellos -

- ¿Han accedido? -

- Por lo pronto van a venir a ver como es esto, pero lo más seguro es que sí -

- ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Remus entrando en la habitación.

- Pues... ya lo veras - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo misteriosamente - ¿cómo ha estado Sirius? -

- Igual -

- ¿Por qué no vais a descansar un rato? pareces cansada Kate -

La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación junto con su marido. Albus se acercó a la cama de Sirius y sonrió.

- Sirius tienes que despertar, he encontrado a Elísabeth -

Se quedó mirándolo durante un rato y después se fue a su despacho.

* * *

Remus estaba frente a la gran mansión de los Lavine, gracias a las indicaciones de Dumbledore pudo llegar sin perderse, llamó a la puerta y un mayordomo le llevó hasta la señora. 

- Buenas tardes ¿qué desea? - preguntó Farah en el salón.

- Me manda Albus Dumbledore, la contraseña es - se acercó para susurrarle al oído - Gallowmere -

- De acuerdo... y dígame señor... -

- Lupin, Remus Lupin -

- Señor Lupin ¿cómo iremos al colegio? -

- En trasladador -

Elísabeth pasó cerca de la puerta del salón hacia el despacho y escuchó el nombre de la persona que les llevaría hasta Hogwarts y palideció al oír a Remus hablar.

- Señora, señor - dijo el mayordomo entrando en el salón - la otra señora quisiera hablar con el señor en el despacho -

Remus siguió a Farah hasta el despacho y una vez estuvo dentro Farah se giró hacia el mayordomo.

- La señora me pidió que no dijera nombres - dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Farah miró a la puerta intentando descubrir que pasaba, hizo un gesto y subieron a terminar de prepararlo todo.

- Buenas tardes, señora, soy... - dijo Remus entrando.

- Sé perfectamente quien eres Remus - dijo Elísabeth dejándose ver.

- Elísabeth -

Remus palideció al verla, estaba igual que hacía dieciséis años, con algunas diferencias, pero en lo esencial, igual.

- Cuanto tiempo ¿no, Remus?... vayamos al grano, no soy la misma niña de hace años... -

- Espera... ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo? Sirius vino a buscarte -

- Lo sé... -

- Me podrías explicar que... -

- Es difícil explicar todo -

- Prueba, así practicas para cuando Sirius despierte y te pida una explicación - dijo duramente Remus.

- La explicación es que deje a Sirius y no hay más que decir -

- ¿Y esos gemelos de los que habla Albus? -

- Son mis hijos... de Patrick y míos -

- ¿Qué? -

- Y con respecto a ellos, te quisiera pedir que no dijeras nada de lo que hubo entre Sirius y yo, ellos no saben nada y preferiría que siguieran así -

- Pero... -

- Remus, por favor, es una parte de mi vida que esta muerta y enterrada y así ha de seguir -

- ¿Y Sirius? -

- Cuando despierte y lo tenga delante ya veré lo que hago -

Se miraron duramente un rato directamente a los ojos.

Alguien tocó la puerta y entró, era Lizzy, que se acercó a su madre mirando al extraño.

- Mamá ya tenemos todo listo -

Remus miraba a las dos mujeres, se parecían bastante aunque había rasgos en la niña que le recordaban a otra persona, concretamente a Sirius, pero eso a su entender era imposible, aunque si esa imaginativa teoría que se estaba formando en su mente era cierta, Elísabeth tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y esta vez no podría escapar.

Remus asintió levemente dando a entender que mantendría a salvo el secreto de Elísabeth.

- Pues vamos entonces - dijo Eli sonriente empujando a su hija para salir del despacho.

Remus las siguió hasta el recibidor donde estaban Farah y Mark, miró al chico sorprendido, al ver al niño su descabellada teoría cobraba sentido.

- ¿Y todas estas maletas? -

- Tenemos una casa en Inglaterra y pasaremos allí las vacaciones -

- Pero Albus dijo... -

- Me da igual lo que diga Albus, no pienso pasar dos meses encerrada en ese colegio, no te preocupes... los elfos llevaran las maletas a la casa, nosotros sólo cogeremos esa bolsa - dijo Elísabeth señalando una de las maletas.

Remus prefirió no discutir y sacó el trasladador, todos se acercaron y en segundos estaban en el colegio.

- Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts... de nuevo - dijo Dumbledore.

- Albus tenemos que hablar -dijo Elísabeth frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro... sígueme al despacho -

Elísabeth siguió a Dumbledore hasta el despacho, cuando entró le pareció que había retrocedido veinte años en el tiempo y que volvía a ser aquella niña que iba al despacho del director a recibir un castigo.

- Vaya... aquí nada a cambiado - dijo sorprendida.

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla y sonrió al ver como Elísabeth se acercaba a saludar al fénix.

- Y bien¿de qué quieres hablar? -

- Ah... si... - estaba absorta mirando al fénix - sé que tus planes son protegernos y mantenernos a salvo... pero no pienso pasar el verano encerrada en este colegio... y menos con Sirius que puede despertar en cualquier momento -

- Si te refieres a volver a Viena... allí no estáis seguros... -

- Allí estamos muy seguros... pero no es eso... -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Tenemos una casa, muy bien protegida, en Londres -

- ¿Cómo de protegida? - preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido.

- Antiaparición, indetectable, protegida por siglos de conjuros... -

Albus meditó durante unos minutos.

- Me gustaría que estuviera un auror de confianza con vosotros -

- Me parece bien -

- Pero hoy os quedáis aquí, no hay prisa ¿verdad? -

- ¿Ha despertado Sirius? - preguntó Elísabeth nerviosa.

- No - contestó el director extrañado.

- Entonces, no... no hay prisa -

Dumbledore sonrió interiormente al ver que Elísabeth seguía siendo igual que cuando era niña.

- Bien, entonces vamos a enseñarte tu cuarto -

* * *

Mientras que Dumbledore y Elísabeth conversaban, Remus acompañó a los gemelos y a Farah hasta las habitaciones donde dormirían. 

- Remus... ¿puedo llamarte Remus? - preguntó Lizzy dudosa.

- Si - dijo el aludido sonriente.

- Vale... ¿cómo esta Sirius? -

- Sigue sin despertar - dijo tristemente.

- ¿Podemos verlo? - preguntó Mark.

- Claro -

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Sirius, allí estaba Kate vigilando el estado de su amigo de la infancia. Farah permaneció en todo momento callada y meditando.

- Ella es Kate, mi esposa - dijo Remus presentándola a Farah.

- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó Lizzy.

- Se mantiene estable, no sabemos cuando despertara -

- Kate ven un momento - dijo Remus llevándola a un lado donde no pudieran escucharlos de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Te lo cuento ahora para que cuando la veas no te sorprendas -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- La madre de esos niños es Elísabeth -

- ¿Elísabeth¿qué Elísabeth? -

- Nuestra Elísabeth, la de Sirius -

- ¿QUÉ! - grito Kate.

Todos miraron a Kate.

- Shhh, baja la voz -

- ¿Cómo es posible? -

- Al parecer ha estado con los Lavine todo este tiempo... me ha pedido que no digamos nada de lo que paso entre ella y Sirius -

- Me dejas impresionada -

- Yo me quede igual -

La puerta se abrió y entraron Albus y Elísabeth, todos los adultos presentes los miraron impresionados.

- Mami, mira este es Sirius -

Elísabeth estaba pálida mirando a Sirius dormido en la cama, sabía que si continuaba allí empezaría a llorar, así que salió corriendo. Kate salió tras ella.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? - preguntó Farah por primera vez desde que llegó al colegio.

- Remus acompáñales por favor -

- Claro -

- Pero ¿y mamá? -

- No te preocupes... ella estará bien... -

Todos salieron dejando a Albus solo con Sirius.

- Tienes que despertar, Sirius... esta vez no la puedes dejar escapar -

Al ver que Sirius seguía sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento Albus se fue a su despacho.

* * *

Elísabeth dejó de correr y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Kate. 

- Kate - dijo abrazándola y llorando en su hombro.

- Eli no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti -

Kate también se puso a llorar y anduvieron hasta un aula vacía para poder hablar.

- Sigues igual - dijo Elísabeth entre sollozos.

- Tu también -

- ¿Y Chris? -

- Muy bien, toda una señorita -

- ¿Y el otro bebe? -

- Ann -

- Otra niña, que bonito -

- ¿Y tu? -

- Ya los has visto -

- Eli... -

- Kate, por favor... no me reproches nada... no me pidas explicaciones... por favor -

- Sólo dime por qué nunca diste señales de vida -

- No podía volver... no podía perdonar a Sirius y volver como si nada hubiera pasado - dijo llorando.

- Tranquila... Sirius... él ha cambiado, ha madurado... esta muy arrepentido y nunca ha dejado de amarte - dijo Kate abrazándola para consolarla.

- Kate, por favor, ya es duro verlo así como para que tu me digas esas cosas -

- Para que cuando despierte estés preparada -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- A que esta vez no te va a dejar escapar... ha estado durante años pensando en ti y en como recuperarte -

- Yo no estoy preparada para afrontar eso -

- Tienes tiempo... hasta que despierte -

Kate acompañó a Elísabeth hasta su cuarto y se fue a seguir vigilando a Sirius. La doctora se quedó dormida, agotada por tantas emociones, en la cama que estaba junto al paciente.

Le había puesto un hechizo para que cuando despertara o su estado cambiara sonara una alarma.

Remus llegó a la habitación y viendo que su amigo seguía igual se acostó junto a su esposa y a abrazó fuertemente. Kate se estremeció al sentir a Remus y se acurrucó en su pecho, al cabo de unos minutos Remus se quedó dormido.

* * *

Elísabeth estaba profundamente dormida cuando sus hijos entraron a verla. Los gemelos intentaron no hacer ruido al acercarse para darle un beso de buenas noches, después se fueron a su cuarto a dormir. 

- Buenas noches chicos - dio Farah saliendo por la puerta.

- Buenas noches abuela - dijeron los dos niños a la vez.

- Mamá esta rara - dijo Lizzy sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

- Volver a Londres le traerá recuerdos -

- ¿Tu crees que ese tío estará aquí? -

- No lo sé - respondió Mark pensativo.

* * *

Los gemelos despertaron al día siguiente bastante temprano, como vieron que su madre continuaba durmiendo decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Fueron a ver a Sirius para saber como se encontraba. 

- ¿Qué tal esta el paciente? - preguntó Lizzy a Kate.

- Pues sigue igual -

- ¿No se puede hacer nada? -

- No... además vosotros ya habéis hecho bastante -

- Vamos a desayunar ¿vienes? -

- Vale -

- ¿Y Remus? - preguntó Mark de camino al salón donde comerían.

- Ha tenido que ir a hacer un recado -

- Aahh -

Un sonido estridente sonó mientras desayunaban.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntaron los gemelos tapándose las orejas, pues el sonido era muy estridente.

- La alarma... a Sirius le ha pasado algo -

Kate salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Sirius, los gemelos se miraron durante unos segundos y salieron corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Sirius estaba sentado en la cama.

- Kate -

- Sirius, has despertado - dijo la aludida abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? lo último que recuerdo es estar luchando con Bellatrix -

- Caíste tras el velo -

- Oooohhhh... ¿y cómo es que estoy vivo? -

- Pues... ellos te sacaron de allí - dijo Kate señalando a los gemelos mientras comprobaba la presión arterial de Sirius.

- Hola - dijeron los chicos escuetamente.

Sirius los miró detenidamente, pues los niños le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quien.

- Ellos son Mark y Lizzy Lavine - los presento Kate.

- Señor Black encantado de conocerle por fin - dijo Mark cortésmente.

- Tuteadme y llamadme Sirius, por favor - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Lizzy sonriendo sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Bien, pero tiene que ser la doctora la que de su aprobación - dijo mirando a Kate.

- Estas perfectamente - determinó la doctora Lupin después de la revisión.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al director.

- Veo que has despertado por fin -

- Albus... -

- Chicos ¿nos podéis dejar solos? -

- Claro, ya nos veremos - se despidieron los gemelos.

Los niños fueron hasta las cocinas para conseguir algo de comida.

* * *

- Eli ¿no piensas levantarte nunca? - preguntó Farah. 

- No, me pienso quedar en la camita todo el día... todavía es temprano - respondió la aludida debajo de las mantas.

- Esta bien, estaré hablando con Dumbledore si me necesitas - dijo Farah antes de salir del cuarto.

Elísabeth estuvo en la cama hasta que se hartó. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las doce del medio día, así que decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta.

* * *

- Así que Sirius ha despertado - dijo Farah. 

- Si... creo que deberías decírselo a Elísabeth - dijo Albus.

- Si se lo digo yo saldrá corriendo... mejor será que lo descubra ella solita - dijo Farah sonriendo.

* * *

- Hola ¿a dónde vais? - preguntó Sirius viendo como los gemelos salían del castillo. 

- Pues a dar un paseo y disfrutar del aire libre -

- ¿Vienes? -

- Si - respondió Sirius sonriendo tiernamente.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Qué tal sienta la libertad? -

- No esta tan mal... - dijo sonriendo - chicos... vosotros, no me tenéis miedo ¿verdad? digo ¿sabéis que soy inocente? -

- Si, Dumbledore nos lo contó todo -

- Eso de la rata y de cómo te culpo de todo - dijo Lizzy.

- Me alegra saber que confiáis en mi - dijo Sirius feliz.

Elísabeth fue ha la cocina donde comió algo, allí le informaron que los gemelos habían preparado una cesta de picnic y estarían en el lago. Desde una de las ventanas vio a sus hijos cerca del lago, estaban acompañados de alguien, supuso que era Remus, así que salió ha hablar con ellos.

- Mira, ahí viene mamá - dijo Lizzy sonriente poniéndose de pie.

Sirius estaba de espaldas a la recién llegada así que no la vio, y Elísabeth tampoco reconoció al hombre que estaba junto a sus hijos.

- Mamá, te presento al señor Sirius Black -

Elísabeth se paró de repente cuando le quedaba apenas un metro para estar junto a sus hijos.

- Sirius Black esta es nuestra madre, Elísabeth McCallister de Lavine - dijo Mark.

Sirius se levantó de golpe y quedó cara a cara con Elísabeth.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	7. Menudo veranito

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Menudo veranito.**_

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos. Al final fue Elísabeth la que hizo acoplo de toda su sangre fría para acercarse y saludar a Sirius como si no lo conociera.

- Señor Black, gusto en conocerle -

- ¿A qué es bonita? - preguntó Lizzy abrazando a su madre.

- Aunque no te lo creas esta soltera y sin compromiso - dijo Mark picaramente.

- Pero también hay algún moscardón por ahí... -

Mark se acercó a Lizzy y le susurró algo al oído, al instante ambos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.

- Último vieja en pelotas - gritó Mark mientras corría.

Allí se quedaron solos, mirándose, del mimo modo que Elísabeth saco su sangre fría para saludarlo también saco sus fuerzas, de no se sabe donde, para girarse y caminar hacia el castillo.

- Eli espera -

Aquella voz volvía a llamarla, como la había echado de menos, se quedó quieta, estática, esperando que pasara algo, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras Sirius en un par de zancadas se puso frente a ella.

- Sirius - suspiró Eli con miedo a abrir los ojos.

- Estas aquí - dijo él mirándola con asombro y emoción.

- Sirius tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar... -

Sirius la abrazó fuertemente.

- Por fin te encontré... no sabes cuanto he deseado volver a tenerte entre mis brazos... no sabes cuanto te amo... -

- Sirius... suéltame... - dijo ella débilmente.

- Ya nada nos separará -

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! - dijo separándose bruscamente de él.

- Eli... yo... -

- Sirius... te he olvidado... enterré nuestro pasado hace muchos años... yo lo he superado al parecer tu no... - dijo Eli tristemente intentando poner espacio entre ellos.

- Yo no he podido olvidarte en estos años - dijo Sirius tajante sin permitir que Eli se fuera.

- Pues yo si te he olvidado a ti... admito que me ha sorprendido verte después de tanto tiempo... pero ya es hora de que pasemos página - dijo rápidamente y nerviosa.

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré -

- Ya no soy la misma quinceañera que cayó en tus redes - dijo ella sonriendo nostálgicamente, su expresión cambió y se volvió más fría - mis hijos no saben nada de ti, ni del pasado común que ambos tuvimos, te agradecería que no les contaras nada - dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo.

Sirius no pudo evitar que se fuera, se quedó allí, plantado, en estado de shock, sin saber como reaccionar ante el hecho de que tenía otra vez a la mujer de su vida en su vida.

Elísabeth llegó directa a la habitación que Dumbledore había preparado para ella y los niños, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama y ponerse a llorar. Eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, muchos sentimientos reencontrados que creía muertos y enterrados y la misma pregunta se hacía eco en su mente.

- ¿Qué hago ahora? -

* * *

Sirius llego al castillo, no supo muy bien como, pero si sabía una cosa, quisiera Eli o no, ahora que la había encontrado no le iba a dejar escapar. Le había sorprendido más verla que saber que tenía dos hijos, Dumbledore le había contado que Elísabeth, su Elísabeth, era la madre de los gemelos que le habían salvado, al principio le sorprendió y enfadó, ella había rehecho su vida, pero al verla, todo ese enfado se esfumo, la amaba y no podía odiarla, ella ahora estaba libre y él podría volver a conquistarla, lo de los niños no tenía importancia, a él los gemelos le habían caído bien y podría a llegar a quererlos como hijos si volvía con ella. 

Frente a las escaleras principales se encontraba Dumbledore y una mujer mayor, Sirius la reconoció al instante, Farah Lavine. La mujer no había cambiado casi nada según Sirius.

- ¡Abuela! - gritaron los niños bajando por las escaleras.

- Niños... os he echado de menos ¿dónde habéis estado? - dijo la mujer abrazándolos.

- No exageres... si hace unas horas que nos has visto - dijo Mark riendo.

- Farah te presento a Sirius Black - dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida al ver a Sirius, estaba claro que Azkaban había hecho estragos en él, poco quedaba ya del hombre que fue a su casa años atrás a quitarle lo que hoy es su familia.

- No te preocupes abuela... no es malo -

- Encantada de verle señor Black - dijo Farah estrechándole la mano.

- Sirius, he de irme¿estarás bien? -

- No te preocupes Albus -

- Bueno niños, por que no me lleváis con vuestra madre, la verdad quiero hablar con ella - dijo mirando significativamente a Sirius - y descansar un rato -

- Vale -

Farah, Mark y Lizzy emprendieron la marcha hacia el cuarto de Elísabeth, Sirius les siguió. Cuando estaban a pocos metros casualmente Elísabeth salió del cuarto.

- Niños, empacad, nos vamos - dijo seriamente mirando a Sirius.

- Pero mamá -

- He dicho que nos vamos - dijo tajantemente.

- Elísabeth tranquilízate y hablemos - dijo Farah.

- No quiero hablar Farah, quiero irme de aquí - dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Los niños las miraban confundidos, nunca habían visto a su madre así de nerviosa y replicando de esa manera a su abuela. Sirius rezaba mentalmente para que Eli desistiera de esa idea de irse, le sería muy difícil ir tras ella y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore de no dejarse ver por el resto del mundo.

- Hablemos - dijo Farah abriendo la puerta de la habitación e invitando a entrar a su nuera.

Ambas mujeres mantuvieron una guerra de miradas hasta que al fin Eli entró en el cuarto. Los niños estaba preocupados y optaron por ir a comer algo para tranquilizarse, miraron a Sirius, que les sonrió y les acompañó.

- No crees que te estas comportando un poco infantil con esto de huir... con veinte años pase... pero a estas alturas... - dijo Farah al ver toda la habitación revuelta y a Elísabeth de los nervios.

- No se si te has dado cuenta pero es Sirius el que esta ahí a fuera - dijo fuera de sus casillas.

- Tranquilízate... recuerdo perfectamente a Sirius -

- Farah... no puedo volver a esto... no quiero tenerlo cerca... no... no quiero sentir esto... - dijo Eli llorando.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que llegaría el día que lo perdonarías? - dijo Farah tranquilamente.

- Ese día no es hoy... ni lo será nunca -

- Oh... ese día llegó hace mucho tiempo... sólo es que hasta ahora no te has tenido que enfrentar al hecho de que lo sigues amando -

- Yo quiero a Patrick - dijo Eli contrariada.

- Se que lo quieres pero amas a Sirius... son dos verbos y sentimientos muy distintos... -

- Yo... no... -

- Te aseguro que soy muy feliz como madre de que hayas querido tanto a mi hijo... ¿pero no te das cuenta de que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Samantha y tu de Sirius?... por más que os quisierais nunca pudisteis olvidar ese amor que sentíais hacia ellos -

- Yo... -

- La vida te da una segunda oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado... no la desaproveches -

- No... no puedo... -

- Perdiste a Patrick, no seas tonta y dejes escapar otra vez a Sirius... o sino hazlo por los niños... ellos se merecen conocer y querer a su padre... -

- No me lo puedo creer... tu, precisamente tu, deberías ser quien más se opusiera a esto... si Sirius descubre que son sus hijos hará todo lo posible por ocupar el lugar de Patrick -

- Cariño... Sirius es su padre... y eso es algo que Patrick sabía muy bien y a lo que no tenía miedo... ambas sabemos que pase lo que pase el lugar, amor y todo los años que les dio Patrick no se pueden borrar, no olvidar... ellos adoran a Patrick y no dejaran de hacerlo nunca... Sirius no podrá ocupar su lugar... Sirius ocupara otro lugar... pero no el de Patrick - explicó Farah tranquilamente.

- Yo... no creo que este preparada para esto - dijo sollozando.

- Lo estas, mi niña, aunque no lo creas lo estas... y no pienso dejar que tires tu vida a la basura por un error del pasado -

- Me engañó - dijo Eli furiosa.

- ¿Y no crees que ha pagado por ello todos estos años en Azkaban?... piensa todo lo que ha tenido que pasar allí... recordando algo que nunca ocurrió -

- Por favor... no sigas... no quiero oírlo... no quiero sentirme culpable - dijo Eli intentando taparse los oídos y sollozando.

- Te encargaras de los negocios que tenemos en Londres y hablare con Dumbledore para traer a los gemelos a este colegio - dijo Farah tajantemente.

- No -

- Si... te mereces una oportunidad... Patrick lo hubiera querido... y los niños se merecen la oportunidad de conocer a su padre -

- Pero... -

- No hay peros que valgan... si no te das la oportunidad tu misma tendré que obligarte yo... - dijo Farah muy seria.

- Farah - dijo Eli suplicante.

- Descansa y duerme... sabes que tengo razón - dijo la anciana saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Sirius, Mark y Lizzy estaban sentados en una mesa en el salón comedor cuando Farah llegó. 

- Abuela... ¿cómo esta mamá? -

- Bien... -

- Abuela... -

- Esta bien... de verdad... sólo necesita descansar - los niños la miraron suplicante - esta bien... podéis ir con ella... -

Ambos niños se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a abrazar a su abuela, después se fuero.

- ¿Así que ha estado con ustedes todo este tiempo? - dijo Sirius seriamente y con resentimiento.

- En aquel momento no estabais ninguno de los dos preparados para perdonar y olvidar - contestó Farah tranquilamente.

- No pienso perderla otra vez - dijo Sirius decidido.

- Me alegro de ello, señor Black - Farah se levantó, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer - espero que esta vez sepa arreglar sus errores del pasado - se fue hacia la puerta - si por alguna razón les hace daño a mis nietos o a Elísabeth... le abriré en canal y le sacaré el corazón mientras todavía este vivo - dijo fríamente antes de irse.

* * *

En la estación de Londres estaba Remus Lupin esperando a que sus hijas llegaran. 

- Papi¿nos echaste de menos? - preguntó Ann lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

- Claro que si... ¿qué tal el viaje? -

- Bastante bien ¿mamá esta en casa? - preguntó Chris también abrazando a su padre.

- No, esta en una misión de la orden... anda vamos a casa -

De camino a un callejón oscuro para coger un trasladador a la casa de los Lupin en Londres llegó una lechuza con una carta para Remus.

"Sirius ha despertado ya... esta bien... ven en cuanto puedas... con las niñas.

Te quiero

Kate"

La cara de Remus se iluminó ante la noticia.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? -

- Vamos a Hogwarts -

Remus cogió el trasladador, a sus hijas y rápidamente estaba frente a las puertas del colegio Hogwarts. Saliendo por las puertas con su maleta estaba Elísabeth.

- Lo siento Remus pero tengo que irme - dijo despidiéndose.

- Pero Eli... -

Pero no pudo continuar hablando por que Elísabeth desapareció delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién...? -

- Luego os lo cuento - dijo Remus entrando en el castillo.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron allí paradas, con el ceño fruncido por la falta de información. Se miraron durante unos segundos y siguieron a su padre. Entraron en un salón donde su padre se estaba abrazando con Sirius.

- Tío Sirius - gritaron las dos chicas abalanzándose sobre el hombre.

- Os he echado de menos - dijo Sirius devolviéndoles el abrazo.

- Creíamos que estabas muerto - dijo Ann contenta por que eso fuera mentira.

- Es una larga historia... me tenéis que prometer que no diréis nada a nadie de que estoy vivo... para todo el mundo estoy muerto ¿vale? -

- Pero... -

- Por favor -

- No podéis decir nada - dijo Remus seriamente.

- Mamá se ha ido - dijo Mark entrando en el salón.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Lizzy.

- ¿Eli se ha ido? - preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

- Si, yo la vi salir - dijo Remus.

- Mierda - murmuró Sirius.

- ¿Sabéis a donde ha ido? - preguntó Remus.

- A la casa que tenemos en Londres, supongo -

- Iré ha hablar con ella - dijo Remus.

- ¿Por qué tu? - preguntó Sirius molesto.

- Por que si vas tu... se ira más lejos - murmuró para que sólo Sirius le oyera.

- No creo que pueda conseguir mucho señor Lupin - dijo Farah entrando en el salón.

- Seguro que por lo menos me escucha - dijo Remus confiado.

Farah se acercó y le dio en un papel la dirección de la casa. Remus salió del castillo para aparecerse en la casa de Elísabeth. Chris y Ann miraban a Sirius pidiendo una explicación por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y por saber quieres eran esa personas que estaban allí.

- Ellos son Mark y Lizzy Lavine - dijo Sirius presentando a los gemelos - y ellas son las hijas de Remus y Kate, Christine y Ann Lupin - dijo presentando a las niñas.

- Encantada/o - dijeron las tres chicas y el chico estrechándose la mano.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta mientras Sirius habla con las niñas? - propuso Farah.

Los gemelos asintieron y se fueron con su abuela dejando solos a las dos hermanas Lupin con Sirius.

- Esta bien, Sirius ¿ahora nos vas a explicar que ocurre? - preguntó Cris seriamente.

- Si, todos te creíamos muerto -

- A ver, yo cruce el velo de la muerte y me morí... pero esos gemelos que se acaban de ir, no se como lo hicieron... pero me salvaron... y ahora nadie sabe que estoy vivo... y así debe seguir - explicó Sirius.

Las niñas estaban impresionadas con la explicación.

- No te preocupes, tío Sirius, nosotras guardaremos el secreto -

- Bien, ahora por que no vamos a ver a vuestra madre -

- Si -

Los tres se fueron a la enfermería donde estaba Kate ayudando a la señora Pomfrey con el inventario de pociones medicinales.

* * *

Remus se apareció un gran casa a las afueras de Londres, entró con sigilo y recorrió todas las habitaciones hasta que llegó a donde estaba Elísabeth, que se encontraba tirada en la cama llorando. 

- Eli -

La aludida se levantó de golpe sorprendida por la presencia de Remus.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Vine para hablar contigo... -

- Remus por favor... -

- Eli... te fuiste hace dieciséis años... ahora apareces y no das ninguna explicación -

- Te dije que a ti no tenía que darte ninguna -

- A mi no... pero a Sirius si... él te estuvo buscando y tu ahora ni siquiera le dices nada -

- Es por que he estado frente a frente con él por lo que me he ido de allí... Remus, me engaño -

- Fue un error del pasado, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y del daño que te hizo e intentó rectificar -

- Tarde -

- Eli... no puedes cerrarte de esa forma -

- No quiero verlo... no quiero tenerlo cerca... no quiero - dijo Eli caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¿Segura? -

- Remus... no sabes lo mal que lo pase... lo mucho que le eche de menos pero no podía volver y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado -

- No te estoy pidiendo eso... sólo que le des una oportunidad de demostrarte que ha cambiado... ya no es un inmaduro -

- ¡Pero me engañó! -

- ¡Cometió un error¿qué pasa¿qué tu nunca has cometido ninguno? - pregunto Remus incrédulo.

Elísabeth recordó en ese momento que ella le ha hecho creer a Sirius durante toda su vida que perdió el bebe, por lo tanto ella también le había mentido a él.

- Claro que he cometido errores... como todo el mundo -

- ¿Y te han perdonado por ellos? -

- Si -

- ¿Entonces por que no perdonas a Sirius por el suyo? rectificar es de sabios -

- Por que no es tan fácil... yo... yo estoy confundida - dijo sentándose en la cama y llorando.

Remus se acercó y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

- Tu confías en mi ¿verdad? -

- Si - dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Pues yo te aseguro que Sirius te ama, que se arrepintió de lo que hizo y que eso sólo le confirmo que te amaba a ti más que a nada en este mundo -

- Remus... -

- Escúchame, vamos ha hacer una cosa, tu te lo piensas, por lo menos en no salir huyendo cuando él esta cerca y mientras yo haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que no te presione ¿vale? -

- Vale -

Elísabeth ya estaba más clamada, y la idea de que Remus tuviera controlado a Sirius la tranquilizaba mucho.

- Te tengo que pedir otro favor -

- Dime -

- Vas a pasar aquí las vacaciones ¿no? -

- Que remedio - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien... te quería pedir... que si es posible... mis hijas pasaran el verano aquí contigo -

- Es posible... pero ¿por qué? -

- Aunque ellos crean que no lo sé, me he dado cuenta de que mi casa esta vigilada por mortifagos... y no quiero tener allí a mi hijas a merced de ellos... -

- Comprendo... no digas más... ellas pueden quedarse aquí -

- Estupendo... ahora mismo están en Hogwarts pero las traeré en seguida -

- Tráete también a Farah, Mark y a Lizzy -

- Vale, vuelvo enseguida -

- No te preocupes no me escapare - dijo Elísabeth sacando la lengua.

- Por si acaso - dijo Remus antes de desaparecerse.

Elísabeth revisó las habitaciones, la verdad es que tenía que admitir que los elfos habían hecho un buen trabajo de limpieza, incluso habían limpiado el ático. Decidió que en el ático pondría dos camas un escritorio y un armario grande y aquella sería la habitación de las hermanas Lupin. En la segunda planta de la casa había cuatro habitaciones y un cuarto de baño común, aunque dos de las habitaciones, las más grandes, tenían cuarto de baño propio, esas eran las habitaciones de Farah y Elísabeth.

* * *

- ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso? - 

- Primero por que la casa esta vigilada por mortifagos y segundo para que Eli no tenga oportunidad de escapar, con Chris y Ann allí le será difícil no estar cerca de Sirius -

- Pero... -

- Cariño es una buena idea, además así tu y yo podemos ayudar mejor a la orden y las niñas estarán perfectamente -

- Pero no estarán con nosotros - dijo Kate apenada.

- Pero estarán a salvo -

Remus se encontraba en la enfermería contándole a su mujer su idea de mandar a sus hijas a pasar el verano con Elísabeth. Kate estaba apenada por no poder pasar el verano con sus niñas pero lo cierto era que allí estarían más seguras así que decidió aceptar.

- ¿Crees que ellas querrán ir? -

- No tienen otra opción y es por su bien -

Remus tenía mucha razón, sus hijas no podían negarse a ir a la casa de Elísabeth, aunque eso no significaba que no pusiera objeciones al principio. Una hora después todos, excepto Sirius, estaban en la casa de los Lavine.

- ¿Por qué tío Sirius no puede venir? - preguntó Ann a su madre.

- Por que esta más seguro en Hogwarts - le contestó su madre.

- Bienvenidos - dijo Elísabeth alegremente - Chris y Ann dormirán en el ático, vuestras habitaciones están en la segunda planta - dijo a sus hijos - el baño es común, y espero que todos nos llevemos bien -

Cada uno se fue a su habitación, más que nada para ver como era, y después deambularon un rato por la casa para inspeccionarla.

- ¡Tenemos piscina! no lo sabía - dijo Chris contenta.

- Elísabeth ¿podemos bañarnos en la piscina? - preguntó Ann.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero a nadie chorreando dentro de la casa -

- OK -

Los cuatro chicos subieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse los bañadores y salir corriendo a la piscina.

En el agua se lo pasaron muy bien, se tiraban por el tobogán, se hacían ahogadillas, hablaron de lo que le gustaba a cada uno, es decir, hicieron lo típico para conocerse, pues tenían que convivir en la misma casa y era mejor llevarse bien.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se había aparecido de repente en la casa que habitaba Harry Potter con sus tíos. Los Dursley no se esperaban esa aparición tan sorprendente y empezaron a gritar hasta que Dumbledore les miró duramente. 

- No les importara que tome asiento ¿verdad? -

Los Dursley no dijeron nada, simplemente miraba sorprendidos el descaro del mago. Harry que estaba en el salón limpiando el zumo de naranja que a Dudley se le había caído, no le sorprendió ver al director de su colegio allí puesto que hacía un par de días había recibido una carta avisándole de su visita.

- Director Dumbledore - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Harry ¿no habías avisado a tus tíos de mi visita? - dijo sonriendo divertido.

- La verdad, no tuve tiempo - dijo el chico a modo de disculpa.

- Esta bien, espero que hayas recogidos tus cosas -

- Si -

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, nos vamos ya -

Subieron los dos al cuarto de Harry para coger su baúl y demás pertenencias y bajo la atenta mirada de sus tíos tanto el director como Harry desaparecieron de la casa.

Aparecieron directamente en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Primero de todo Harry tenemos que hablar de algo importante -

- Esta bien -

- Es referente a lo que paso en el Ministerio - Harry tensó el cuerpo y asintió, Albus prefirió no andarse con rodeos - Sirius no esta muerto -

- ¿QUÉ! - gritó Harry.

- No sabemos como paso, pero salió del velo, ha estado en coma durante todo este tiempo y hoy por fin ha despertado -

Harry se movía nervioso en su silla ante aquella noticia.

- ¿Pero como? yo lo vi caer tras el velo -

- Lo sé, y te repito que no sabemos como lo hicieron -

- ¿Lo hicieron¿quienes? -

- Te lo contare desde el principio... yo me encontraba en mi despacho después de esa conversación que tuve contigo... y sentí una fuerza, una energía extraña que inundaba todo, esa energía procedía de la Sala de la Muerte... cuando me aparecí allí, Sirius y dos niños estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes... Sirius estaba en coma y los niños despertaron al rato... ellos no recuerdan lo que hicieron, sólo haberse aparecido en la sala - contó Albus.

- ¿Y cómo esta Sirius¿quiénes son ellos? -

- Sirius esta en perfectas condiciones... y ellos tienen tu edad, son dos gemelos, niño y niña -

- ¿Y si fueran mortifagos? - preguntó nervioso.

- No te preocupes por eso, no lo son... conocemos a su madre y su abuelo fue gran amigo mío mientras vivía -

- ¿Pero... ? -

- Harry, hay algo que tengo que pedirte... nadie sabe que Sirius esta vivo y en cuanto Voldemort lo sepa querrá matar a esos niños, por lo tanto te pido que mantengas el secreto para salvaguardar sus vidas... además es una ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos, no esperan que hayamos recuperado a uno de los nuestros que es tan importante en la lucha -

- De acuerdo -

- ¿Quieres ver a Sirius? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Claro -

El abrazo entre Sirius y Harry fue muy emotivo, Dumbledore sonrió al verlos de esa forma, y miraba extrañado a todas partes al no ver en el salón a nadie más.

- ¿Y los demás? -

- Eli salió huyendo en cuanto me vio - dijo Sirius separándose un poco de Harry.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó el niño extrañado.

- Es una larga historia... ella es la madre de los gemelos -

- ¿Y a donde ha ido? -

- A la casa que tiene en Londres, se ha llevado a los gemelos y... -

- ¿Y? - preguntó Albus impaciente.

- Remus y Kate han decidido que Chris y Ann pasen las vacaciones allí con ella... por su seguridad -

Harry miraba a los dos hombres extrañado, no conocía a ninguna de las personas mencionadas, simplemente a Remus.

- ¿Por qué no he sido informado de todo esto? -

- No estabas... ya sabes que aquí cada uno hace lo que le viene en gana cuando no estas - dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Crees que esa casa es segura? -

- Estoy seguro de que Elísabeth no llevaría a sus hijos a un lugar que no fuera seguro ¿por qué¿en qué estas pensando? -

- En que Harry no puede pasar el resto del verano en el colegio, sería muy arriesgado ¿qué te parece que pasara el verano allí con ella? -

- Allí estaría a salvo y con los gemelos y las niñas pues no estaría solo -

- Sea donde sea yo quiero que Sirius venga conmigo - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Si Harry se lo pide Elísabeth no podrá negarse a tenerte allí - dijo Albus adivinando los pensamientos de Sirius.

- Pero no le hará gracia -

- Sería una buena forma de que no se te escapara... - dijo Dumbledore muy bajito para que solo Sirius le oyera - además le dije que pondría un auror esperimentado para que no estuvieran solos... ¿quién mejor que tu? -

Sirius aceptó a regañadientes, antes de que se fueran había hablado con Remus sobre lo que Elísabeth le había dicho al licántropo en la casa. Sirius le había prometido a su amigo que se mantendría tranquilo y no la acosaría pero Remus tenía que intentar ayudarle a recuperarla. Pero si ahora se presentaba en aquella casa y para quedarse durante todas las vacaciones sus planes de irla conquistando poco a poco y con la ayuda de sus amigos cambiarían drasticamente.

Elísabeth frunció el ceño al ver aparecer a Sirius en su casa pero su cara cambió a sorpresa al ver quien estaba junto a él, Harry Potter miraba extrañado a la gente que estaba en el salón de la casa.

- Elísabeth... tengo que pedirte un favor - dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

- Dime - contestó Elísabeth todavía mirando fijamente a Harry.

- ¿Sería posible que Harry pasara el resto del verano aquí contigo? -

Elísabeth se asombró ante la propuesta pero al ver la sonrisa y la mirada de Dumbledore supo que había algo más detrás de esa pregunta.

- Claro que sería posible -

- Perfecto -

- Si yo me quedo, Sirius también - dijo Harry tajantemente.

Ahí estaba lo que Elísabeth más se temía, se lo estaba imaginando, ya sabía ella que alguna trampa había en todo esto, sólo tenía que mirar la cara de Dumbledore para saber que ahí había trampa.

- Si no hay más remedio - dijo Elísabeth con desgana.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el hecho de que Elísabeth no pusiera pegas a que Sirius estuviera allí.

- ¿Pero donde dormirán? - preguntó Farah.

- Harry puede dormir en la habitación de Mark y Sirius en el sofá - dijo seriamente.

- Remus, Kate despedíos, nos vamos - dijo Dumbledore.

Elísabeth ayudo a Harry a subir las cosas hasta el cuarto e hizo aparecer una cama para él, mientras el matrimonio Lupin salía al jardín a despedirse de sus hijas.

- No me he presentado, soy Harry Potter - dijo el chico cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación.

- Yo soy Elísabeth McCallister de Lavine - dijo la mujer amablemente.

- Gracias por dejar que pase el verano aquí -

- No tiene importancia... sabes, yo conocí a tu madre... fue una de mis mejores amigas... y tu padre también... - dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Si, y estuve en el hospital el día que tu naciste... tu padre estaba tan nervioso que casi se desmaya de la emoción -

Harry sonrió al oír aquello, en ese momento un chico entró en la habitación.

- Hola - dijo Mark mirando al recién llegado.

- Mark este es Harry pasara el verano aquí y dormirá en tu cuarto ¿vale? -

- Ningún problema -

- Después te presento al resto de los ocupantes de la casa - dijo Elísabeth a Harry sonriendole.

La mujer salió del cuarto y bajo al salón donde estaban Farah y Sirius, ambos sentados en distintos sofás sin hacer nada.

- Menudo veranito nos espera - murmuró Elísabeth cuando vio a Sirius.

Poco a poco cada uno de los integrantes de la casa fueron llegando al salón.

- ¿Cenamos ya? - propuso Farah.

Todos se levantaron y fueron hasta el comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, Elísabeth y Farah presidiendo la mesa casa una en un extremo, al lado de Elísabeth se sentaron Mark y Lizzy, al otro lado Sirius, Harry se sentó al lado de Lizzy y las hermanas Lupin al lado de Sirius.

Fue una cena bastante tranquila, hablaron sobre cada uno para ir conociendose mejor incluso rieron con algunos chistes que iban contando.

- Mamá ¿has visto a Tara? - preguntó Mark.

- No hijo -

- Yo la vi haciendo una telaraña en mi cuarto hace un rato -

- ¿Quién es Tara? -

- Mi tarántula - dijo Mark felizmente.

- ¿Tienes... una... tarántula? - preguntaron Chris y Ann entre atemorizadas y sorprendidas.

- Si... y yo una pitón... se llama Spike - contesto Lizzy felizmente.

- ¿Y tu les dejas tener esas mascotas? - preguntó Sirius extrañado.

Sirius recordaba perfectamente que a Elísabeth nunca le gustaron demasiado ese tipo de animales.

- Se los encontraron junto al lago de casa y Patrick les dio permiso para quedárselos... son muy buenos y están siempre en su terrario... fíjate que hasta yo les he cogido cariño - dijo la mujer.

Era la primera vez que Sirius escuchaba el nombre de Patrick dicho por Elísabeth y se puso un poco celoso.

- Eso me recuerda que hay que traerse a Spike de Viena... no puedo dejarlo solo tanto tiempo... - dijo Lizzy.

- Mandaremos a alguien a por él -

- Vosotras nos preocupéis... no hacen nada... están mágicamente protegidos para que no dañen a nadie además son muy buenas mascotas... - dijo Farah sonriente a las hermanas Lupin.

Las dos chicas asintieron, más que nada por que no tenían otra opción.

Los elfos domésticos hicieron acto de presencia en cuanto acabaron la cena y no dejaron que ninguno de los niños ni adultos les ayudaran a ordenar todo.

- Déjalo - dijo Elísabeth a Chris que se había empeñado a llevar su plato a la cocina - son así de cabezotas - dijo refiriendose a los elfos - no quieren ayuda -

- Señora nosotros estamos para hacer eso no ustedes - dijo uno de los elfos.

Los jóvenes estaban cansados después de un día bastante agotador con traslados y juegos en la piscina, así que se fueron a dormir rápido. Elísabeth se sentó en el sofá a ver una película y Farah se sentó a su lado, Sirius intentó sentarse junto a Elísabeth pero ella estaba en la esquina así que no pudo y se sentó en otro sofá.

- Mañana a primera hora regresare a Viena - dijo Farah.

- ¿Qué?... no - dijo Elísabeth tajantemente.

- Hay asuntos que resolver allí y la empresa no puede estar desatendida, iré enviándote toda la información por internet pero una de nosotras debe estar allí -

- Traidora - masculló Elísabeth.

Farah sonrió descaradamente y Sirius sonrió levemente ante la idea de quedarse a solas con Elísabeth, bueno a solas no, con cinco adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

- A partir de mañana podrá dormir en mi cuarto, señor Black - dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sirius asintió, vio como la mujer se marchaba del salón y se sentó al lado de Elísabeth.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que este aquí? - preguntó poniendo cara de perrito abandonado - hoy me he portado bien y no he hecho nada de lo que pueda enfardarte -

- No es que me enfade... que también me enfado... es que me pone de los nervios tenerte tan cerca - dijo intentando moverse del sofá y frunciendo el ceño.

- Si te pone nerviosa que este cerca tuya es por algo - dijo él acercandose más y sonriendo picaramente.

- No inventes, Sirius, no inventes... si me pone nerviosa tenerte tan cerca es por que nunca me gustaron las estrecheces - dijo en broma poniéndose de pie - buenas noches... que te sea comodo el sofá -

- ¿Y si no es cómodo... me puedo ir a tu cama a dormir? - preguntó mientras veía como Elísabeth subía las escaleras.

Sirius no obtuvo respuesta, en frente de él apareció un elfo dispuesto a hacerle la cama en el sofa, Sirius se apartó y cuando estuvo todo dispuesto se echo a dormir. En su cara tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no es que le hubiera ido tan mal, había resucitado de la muerte, harry estaba feliz, y él volvía a dormir bajo el mismo techo que Elísabeth, lo cual era muy buena noticia. Aunque ahora mismo no estuvieran juntos, Sirius se hizo el firme proposito de que la recuperaría a como diera lugar y convivir en la misma casa resultaría una ayuda.

Por la mañana muy temprano Sirius se despertó con un ruido.

- Lo siento - dijo Farah.

- ¿Ya se va? -

- Si, no quiero demorarme -

- Que tenga buen viaje -

Farah fue hasta la puerta para salir, pero a mitad de camino se volvió.

- Si quieres recuperar a Elísabeth, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ganarte a los niños... para ti resultara fácil, ya te han cogido algo de cariño, no pierdas eso... ellos pueden ser o tus mayores aliados o tus peores enemigos... gánatelos a ellos y tendrás muchas posibilidades con Elísabeth - dijo Farah antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Había pasado una semana de alegre convivencia en la casa donde se encontraban Elísabeth, Sirius, y los cinco adolescentes, la verdad es que no había estado tan mal, los niños se llevaban todos bien, Sirius no acosaba a Elísabeth o por lo menos el acoso era discreto y no había habido ningún percance. 

Elísabeth se despertó en medio de la noche sobresaltada por un ruido, la luz del baño estaba encendida, se asomó a ver que pasaba y arrodillado en el inodoro encontró a Mark vomitando.

- Cariño ¿qué te pasa? - dijo arrodillandose junto a su hijo.

- No me encuentro bien... me entraron ganas de vomitar - dijo el niño entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba la cara.

- Anda ven a dormir conmigo - dijo ayudandolo a recostarse - voy a prepararte un baso de leche caliente y una aspirina a ver si eso te cura algo -

- Vale mamá -

Elísabeth bajó a la cocina, fue a la nevera y saco algo de leche para calentarla.

- ¿Por qué despierta a estas horas? -

Se asustó al oir a Sirius que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Mark no se encuentra bien y le estaba calentando leche -

- ¿Es grave? - preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- Seguro que no... sólo será una gripe - dijo girándose para mirarlo.

Estuvieron unos segundos así, simplemente mirandose.

- Se que prometí no volver a decirte que te quiero... -

- En realidad esa promesa la hizo Remus y fue exactamente que te mantendría controlado - matizó Eli.

- La cuestión es... que te amo... que cuanto más tiempo estoy contigo más me doy cuenta de que te amo -

- Sirius, por favor - dijo sentándose en una silla previendo que la conversación iba para rato.

- Escuchame por favor - dijo poniendose de rodillas frente a ella - yo sé que cometí un error tremendo... pero he madurado ya no soy un crio -

- Si, ya lo sé... se nota que has crecido bastante - dijo ella mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- No bromees... yo me estoy declarando y tu te ríes de mi - dijo haciendose el enfadado.

- Sabes que no me estoy riendo de ti... intento quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, al asunto... te amo y quiero recuperarte - dijo Sirius muy seriamente.

- Pues curratelo -

Elísabeth se puso de pie y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

- Eli por favor... ¿no tengo ni una ayuda por antigüedad? - dijo sonriendo.

- No estas tan viejo como para pedir esa ayuda... pero... vamos hacer un trato... mientras estemos aquí y esten mis hijos de por medio nos mantendremos como amigos... nos llevaremos bien... tu puedes ir currandotelo poco a poco y yo me ire planteando si te perdono o no ¿vale? -

- Vale... pero quiero una garantia de que puedo recuperarte -

- No hay garantías... si de verdad me amas te esforzaras sin esperar nada a cambio - dijo mientras cogía la leche, una pastilla y salía de la habitación.

Sirius la sigió hasta la habitación y se quedó en la puerta mirando a Elísabeth arropar a Mark que se había quedado dormido.

- Te recuperaré... volverás a ser mía - dijo mirandola seriamente.

- Buenas noches Sirius - dijo ella acercandose para cerrar la puerta e ignorando lo que Sirius había dicho.

- Buenas noches... que sueñes conmigo - dijo mientras iba para su cuarto.

Elísabeth fue hasta su cama y se acostó a un lado.

- Tu padre esta loco... y si cree que le va a resultar fácil esta muy equivocado - susurró muy seria, después cambió su expresión y sonrió - la verdad es que siempre ha sabido hacerme reír... Farah tiene razón... sigo enamorada de él... pero cuando se entere de que le mentí... que oculte vuestra existencia - dijo apartando los pelos de la cara de su hijo - me va a odiar... no quiero que eso pase... no lo soportaría -

Se quedó en silencio mirando a su hijo dormir tranquilamente, al cabo de unos minutos se durmió. No duró mucho su sueño por que noto como un bulto se acomodaba a su lado.

- Mami, me duele la barriga -

- Tomate la pastilla, un poco de leche y ven - dijo Elísabeth haciendo un hueco.

La niña hizo lo que su madre le dijo y se acostó junto a ella.

* * *

Al a mañana siguiente los gemelos amanecieron con fiebre y se instalaron en el cuarto de su madre. 

Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos los habitantes de la casa fue la visita de Severus Snape. Como era costumbre fue Ann quien abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Snape.

Elísabeth bajaba las escaleras con Sirius detrás cuando vio a Snape en el pasillo que conducía al salón, por suerte no fue vista.

- Joder... sube... sube rápido - dijo dando media vuelta y empujando a Sirius escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él curioso.

- Snape esta aquí -

- ¿Qué hace aquí? -

- ¡Yo que sé! - dijo ella entrando en el cuarto de Sirius y cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué tienes con él? - preguntó intentando no aparentar celos.

- ¡Nada!... además ¿a ti qué más te da? -

- Por que te quiero -

- ¡Estas celoso! - dijo mirando al techo y alzando las manos.

- ¿De Snape? no inventes -

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada como para que estes celoso... pero aun asi te sacare de dudas... no tengo nada con él... solo es mi amigo... una amistad un poco... muy rara... por que a veces lo odio y quiero matarlo... pero amigo a fin de cuentas -

- Gracias por sacarme de dudas... pero yo te tengo que aclarar algo - dijo acercandose mucho a ella y abrazandola por la cintura - tu y yo... si tenemos algo -

- ¿Creí que habíamos quedado en tregua? - dijo ella mirándole amenazante.

- Claro... - dijo Sirius soltandola - sólo queria aclarar las cosas -

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí... no creo que sepa que estas vivo y si lo sabe no quiero peleas... voy a deshacerme de él - dijo saliendo de la habitación, dos segundos después de cerrar la puerta la volvió ha habrir - ¡no te muevas de aquí! -

Sirius sonrió para si mismo _"esta loquita por mi"_ pensó.

* * *

Mientras Elísabeth y Sirius estaban en la habitación las hermanas Lupin se deshacian en atenciones a Snape. 

- ¿Quiere un zumo¿sexo¿una pepsi? - preguntó Chris muy rapidamente y con voz muy sugerente.

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Snape contrariado _"creo haber oído mal... ¿ha dicho sexo?"_ pensó.

- ¿Qué si quiere algo de beber... u otra cosa...? - preguntó Ann también con voz sugerente.

- No nada -

Harry estaba petrificado en la puerta del jardín al ver a su más odiado profesor en aquella casa, "¿qué pinta este aquí?". Estaban siendo las mejores vacaciones con diferencia para él, pero la llegada de Snape lo jodió todo. Por suerte Snape estaba de espaldas a él y no lo había visto, además tampoco podría verlo por que estaba rodeado de Chris y Ann y eso dificultaba la visión.

- Severus ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Elísabeth con total familiaridad cuando entró en el cuarto.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño _"¿qué son estas confianzas¿tendrán algo?"_ pensaron.

- Fui a verte a Viena y tu suegra me dijo que estabas aquí... cosa que me extrañó... lo que no pense es que ellas estuvieran aquí tambien - dijo Snape refiriendose a las hermanas Lupin.

"¿Va a verla a Viena? aquí hay tema... ¡lagarta!" pensaron las hermanas.

A Harry se le cayó el zumo que tenía en la mano al ver tanta familiaridad entre ellos.

- Harry, cielo ten más cuidado... avisa a un elfo para que limpie el suelo -

Snape se giró tan rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con Harry que le crujió el cuello, cuando vio al chico se quedó muy sorprendido.

- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? - preguntó a Elísabeth con cara de preocupación.

- Vamos al despacho -

Las hermanitas Lupin habían sido bien educadas y no se pusieron a escuchar tras la puerta para saber que se tenían que decir su adorado Severus y Elísabeth, así que se sentaron en el salón ha hablar de su recientemente adquirido mejor tema, es decir, hablaron de Snape.

- Yo creo que va a un gimnasio... le he notado mas pectorales... más músculo - dijo Ann suspirando.

- Yo también lo he notado... esta más... varonil... más irresistible que nunca - dijo Chris también suspirando.

Harry escuchaba la conversación y alucinaba en colores, tenía los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi desencajada de la impresión, _"¿cómo es posible que encuentren a Snape irresistible¿atractivo¿musculoso?... estas no pueden ser hijas de Remus... aquí hubo cambio en el hospital... ¡están locas!"_

Ambos fueron a la habitación de al lado donde Elísabeth tenía su despacho, en la mesa estaba el ordenador y un montón de documentos desperdigados por todos lados.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ellos aquí? - preguntó Snape en cuanto cerró la puerta y silencio la habitación.

- ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo se empeña en pedirme explicaciones hoy?... a ti menos que ha nadie tengo que dártelas -

- Tienes suerte de que Black este muerto sino ya se habría enterado de que tus gemelos son sus hijos -

En ese momento Elísabeth se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien ocultando a Sirius en su habitación, puesto que al parecer Snape no sabía nada de que estaba vivo.

- ¿Me estas chantajeando?... vaya... menudo amigos estas hecho -

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? - preguntó Snape ignorando su comentario.

- Preguntale a Voldy por que ha vuelto él - gritó Elísabeth furiosa.

- ¡No digas ese nombre! - gritó Snape.

- ¿Miedo a tu señor resucitado? - dijo ella mordazmente y con burla.

- No estamos hablando del señor oscuro sino de por que Potter y las niñas Lupin estan aquí - dijo Snape calmándose.

- Es un favor que le he hecho a Dumbledore -

- ¿Pero...? -

- Ya te he dicho que es un favor... y no tengo por que darte más explicaciones -

- ¿Y tu hijos? - preguntó él al cabo de unos minutos.

- Con fiebre en la cama - dijo Elísabeth tristemente.

- Es una pena - dijo con desgana.

- Severus, no quiero peleas así que prefiero que te vayas ya -

- Esta bien -

Snape salió del despacho, pasó de largo de las invitaciones de ambas chicas y se fue.

* * *

- ¡Mamá! - gritaron los gemelos. 

Sirius salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaba para ir al rescate.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- ¿Dónde esta mamá? - preguntó Mark tranquilamente.

- Desaciendose de Snape que ha venido hacer una visita... no nos llevamos demasiado bien - dijo Sirius con asco.

- No eres el único... ¿quién puede llevarse bien con ese idiota? - dijo Lizzy - nosotros le odiamos -

- Bueno... ¿por qué gritabais? -

- Nah... estábamos aburridos -

- ¿Sabes jugar a las cartas? -

- Claro... soy un merodeador -

Sirius se sentó en la cama junto a los gemelos mientras Lizzy barajaba las cartas, la niña miró a su hermano con una sonrisa cómplice que le fue devuelta.

* * *

Elísabeth entró en el salón y se extrañó al ver la imagen, Chris y Ann babeando y hablando alabanzas sobre Snape y a Harry en estado de shock, que era lo más normal dado las barbaridades que estaba escuchado. 

Cuando las niñas vieron a Elísabeth entrando la asaltaron a preguntas sobre Snape.

- ¿De qué lo conoces? -

- ¿Tienes algo con él? -

- ¿Tiene novia? -

- ¿Es bueno en la cama? -

- ¿La tiene grand...? -

- Alto ahí... yo no le conozco tanto como para saber esos detalles... ni quiero conocerlo así... es un amigo que tengo desde el colegio... y por dios nunca me han interesado saber como es en la cama... vomito solo de pensarlo - dijo Elísabeth poniendo cara de asco.

Harry sonrió _"¡Aleluya! por lo menos Elísabeth es normal"_

- Pero que dices si Severus es una monada -

- Vosotras dos estais locas... Snape una monada - murmuró - ¡locas! - dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Harry asintió dandole la razón mientras la seguía hasta su cuarto por que tenía que cambiarse ya que se había manchado el pantalón de zumo.

Chris y Ann ignoraron deliberadamente a Elísabeth y se quedaron en el salón conversando sobre lo bien que le quedaba a Snape la camiseta, según ellas le marcaba musculo.

* * *

En cuanto Snape salió de la casa sintió como el brazo le escocia, no tuvo que mirar su marca tenebrosa para saber que su señor oscuro le llamaba. Se alejó de la casa lo suficiente para salir de las barreras anti-aparición y poder aparecerse en el cuartel general de los mortifagos. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó a Belatrix de mala manera.

- El señor oscuro quiere verte - dijo ella fríamente.

Snape entró en el salón donde estaba Voldemort y permaneció allí un buen rato. Cuando salió se dirigió a la habitación que tenía en el cuartel para descansar, estaba agotado, esto de hacer de agente doble le estaba asqueando.

- ¡Hola! - dijo una voz cantarina abriendo la puerta.

- No estoy de humor Meryem... vete... -

- Oohh... y yo que queria contarte que Voldy me ha asignado una misión - dijo la chica poniendo cara de disgusto.

En otro momento y circunstancia, más concretamente cuando conoció a la chica, la hubiera reñido por llamar así a Voldemort, pero desde que el señor oscuro resucitó había tenido contacto con ella muy seguido, vamos que Meryem se le pego como una lapa, y ya la conocia lo suficiente como para pasar de sus comentarios.

- No deberías hablar así del señor oscuro - dijo él a modo de regañina.

- Oohh... el viejo no se entera... no escucha... yo creo que empieza a perder oído - murmuró divertida.

Severus sonrió ante la ocurrencia, la verdad es que la chica era la única que conseguía hacerle reir en ese agujero de viboras.

Ella era una chica alegre, más que cualquiera de las chicas que Severus conocía, exceptuando Elísabeth. Tenía veinticinco años, con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones iguales de intensos que el color de su pelo, era de mediana estatura y con un buen cuerpo, pero en contra de lo que todos pensaban ellos sólo eran buenos amigos.

Meryem siempre iba a visitarlo a su cuarto, era amable y alegre con él, cosa que extrañó a Severus durante mucho tiempo cuando la conoció, pero ya se había acostumbrado e incluso le gustaba como era la chica.

- Y bien ¿qué te ha ordenado? -

- ¿Por qué no lo hablamos dando un paseo? - dijo alegremente cogiendolo del brazo.

Severus no tuvo opción y salió con la chica a dar un paseo por le bosque, eso si, salieron separados para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Y bien? -

- Pues... el viejo quiere que ataque a Potter and company mientras va al callejon Diagon a comprar los libros del nuevo curso... además así habrá una matanza - dijo esto último encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y si Potter no va? -

- Habra una matanza... sea como sea Voldy sale ganando -

- No pareces muy contenta -

- Hombre... el hecho de convertirme en una asesina no es que me entusiasme... como ves no estoy dando saltos de alegría... pero las ordenes son las ordenes -

- Tienes la marca... ahora no puedes desertar -

- Lo sé - dijo ella tristemente.

- ¿Entonces por qué te uniste a los mortifagos? -

- Anda mira... un cervatillo - dijo Meryem cambiando de tema descaradamente.

Snape desistió de su investigación, siempre se lo había preguntado y nunca había obtenido respuesta, cosa que al principio le molestaba pero ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de información en ese tema.

* * *

Elísabeth se había preocupado cuando fue a la habitación de Sirius y no lo encontró allí, empezó a buscarlo y una idea rondaba por su mente, que Sirius había seguido a Snape para cantarle las cuarenta. Aunque cuando de verdad se preocupo fue cuando entró en su cuarto y vio a Siruis sentando en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y aspecto de enfadado y a sus hijos tendidos en la cama retorciendose de risa. 

- Tus hijos son unos tramposos - dijo Sirius enfuruñado cuando la vio entrar.

Ella se había quedado paralizada al ver la escena, era algo que siempre había imaginado, Sirius con sus hijos jugando y riendo, y ahora que por fin esa imagen se hacia real lo único que podía hacer era quedarse parada mirando.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? -

- Nada... simplemente... que Sirius tiene muy mal perder a las cartas -

- ¿Os habéis dejado vencer en las primeras manos para que se confié, apueste fuerte y desplumarle? - dijo Elísabeth adivinando lo que había pasado.

- ¿Tu sabías¿por qué no me advertiste de que eran unos tramposos? - dijo Sirius simulando estar enfadado, aunque algo picado por su orgullo herido si que estaba, se había dejado estafar como a un crío.

- Yo les enseñe a jugar... pero fue Pat quien les espaviló y les enseñó los trucos... además ¿qué iba a saber yo que tu ibas a caer en la trampa?... se supone que eres un merodeador... no caes en esas trampas, sino que haces que caigan -

- Vamos... Sirius... no te enfades... si es dinero del monopolio -

- Pero me habeís timado - dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Los niños rieron por el comportamiento del adulto _"y luego dicen que nosotros somos infantiles"_ pensaron. Segundos después apareció un elfo con la comida para los gemelos.

- No deberías ponerte... así son solo niños - dijo Elísabeth entrando en el cuarto de Sirius minutos.

Ella le había seguido al cuarto para ver si de verdad estaba enfadado, sabía que no lo estaba pero no pudo evitar seguirlo.

- A ti no te han timado... además tu los defiendes por que son tus hijos - dijo haciéndose el niño chico.

- ¿Con quien crees que practicaban su timo cuando aprendieron? - dijo ella en broma.

Sirius se acercó rápidamente, la cogio por la cintura y la acercó mucho a él.

- Podrías consolarme... mi orgullo esta herido -

Elísabeth se quedó paralizada, eso era lo último que se esperaba que pasara, sentía que volvía a quedarse sin respiración, como cuando había entrado en el cuarto y lo había visto jugando con los gemelos, la verdad es que sentía ese estremecimiento cada vez que Sirius la abrazaba o se acercaba a ella demasiado.

Sirius aprovechó el desconcierto para besarla, bueno no fue un beso en condiciones, de eso de película, no por que no quisiera, es más se moría por besarla, sino por que no quería forzarla, simplemente le rozó los labios, un simple roce y se apartó en seguida con miedo a que ella se hubiera enfadado.

Eli le miró, suspiró y volvió a mirarle debatiéndose durante unos minutos entre pegarle, besarle o marcharse sin hacer nada, cuando lo tuvo decidido volvió a suspirar.

- Eso no estaba en la tregua - dijo resignada saliendo del cuarto.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, no le había pegado, ni parecía estar enfadada, además había podido besarla, estaba feliz y con una sonrisa de tonto, reflejada en su cara, se dejó caer en la cama.

Elísabeth queria entrar en su cuarto pero allí estaban los gemelos así que se metió en el cuarto de Lizzy que estaba vacío. Se tiró en la cama y aunque intentó evitarlo sólo puso sonreir y recriminarse por no haberle pegado.

* * *

Unas semanas después ocurrió un hecho imprevisto, Remus y Kate se presentaron en la casa para ver a sus hijas y para organizar en secreto una fiesta sorpresa para Harry. 

Los niños estaban en la piscina disfrutando de una guerra con pistolas de agua impulsada por los gemelos que ya se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, así los adultos tuvieron tiempo de conversar sobre la fiesta.

- ¿Qué crees que sería mejor, celebrar la fiesta aquí o en el cuartel general? -

- No lo sé... esta casa no la conoce nadie de los mortifagos... no hay preocupaciones con los vecinos... hay espacio... supongo que aquí sería mejor... -

- Decidido entonces... ¿te ocupas tu? - preguntó Kate a Elísabeth.

- Claro... - contestó la mujer sonriente.

- ¿Los que van a venir saben que estoy vivo? - preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- No, nadie a parte de nosotros lo sabe -

- Entonces tendré que estar oculto mientras esten aquí - dijo Sirius disgustado.

- Ya apañaremos algo para que no te descubran - dijo Elísabeth poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sirius en señal de apoyo.

Sirius sonrió, le agarró la mano y le besó en los nudillos, Elísabeth puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró las ilusiones y sonrisas que el resto de adultos allí presentes se estaban haciendo.

Con las toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos entraron los adolescentes de la piscina, Elísabeth al verlos retiró la mano que tenía Sirius cogida como si hubiera tocado el fuego.

- ¿Qué tal las misiones de la Orden? - preguntó Harry.

- Agotadoras - contetaron Kate y Remus a la vez.

- Remus creo que tenemos un pequeño problemilla -

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él mirando a Sirius significativamente.

- Snape estuvo aquí el otro día... pude ocultar a Sirius... pero no se cuando vuelva a presentarse sin avisar -

- ¿Y como llegó Snape aquí? -

- Él venía a verme a Viena - Remus y Kate fruncieron el ceño - no os imaginéis cosas raras... ¡entre Snape y yo no hay nada! -

- Si se acerca a ella lo matamos - murmuró Mark lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

Su hermana asintió para que todos vieran que ella también estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, el resto sonrió menos Chris, Ann y Elísabeth, cada una por diversas razones, las niñas por que no les hacia ni pizca de gracia que le hicieran daño a su queridisimo Snape y la adulta por que no quería que su hijos hicieran nada malo, a ella lo que le pasara a Snape le importaba un rabano.

Después de un rato conversando y poniendo al día al matrimonio Lupin de cómo estaban transcurriendo las vacaciones, la pareja tuvo que irse.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos... estaremos en contacto -

Cada uno de los chicos se fue a hacer sus quehaceres. Chris bajo al sotano, donde habían habilitado un gimnasio especial para que pudieran practicar para la academía de aurores, Ann se fue a su cuarto a terminar los deberes, Mark, Lizzy y Harry hicieron lo mismo en el cuarto de los chicos.

En el salón quedaron solos Elísabeth y Sirius.

- Mientras esten los invitados aquí te escondras en mi cuarto... ahí seguro que no entrara nadie -

- ¿Y dormiremos juntos? - preguntó Sirius picaramente.

- Ya me encargare yo de que cada uno se vaya a dormir a su casita - dijo ella dando a entender que no iban a dormir juntos ni de coña.

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegó la fecha de la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, el cual no sabía nada de nada. 

Por la mañana muy temprano, mientras Mark todavía estaba durmiendo, Elísabeth fue hablar con Harry para darle su regalo. Se acercó a la cama y comprobó que el chico estaba despierto.

- Harry ¿puedes acompañarme a mi cuarto? -

- ¿Ocurre algo? -

- No... nada... no te preocupes... acompáñame -

Ella salió del cuarto para que Harry pudiera ponerse algo de ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de la mujer. Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía por que quería hablar con él.

- Pasa - dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Ambos entraron y Elísabeth se acercó hasta el armario para sacar una caja, de la cual saco un libro muy gordo.

- Esto es un álbum de fotos... yo conocí a tus padres... Lily era una de mis mejores amigas en el colegio y con tu padre siempre me he llevado bien... aquí hay muchas fotos de ellos... pensé que te gustaría tenerlas... lo empecé hacer cuando naciste -

Harry la miró sorprendido mientras miraba las primeras fotos, eran de unos bebes, una niña pelirroja y un niño con el pelo indomable, a pie de pagina estaban los nombres de Lily y el de James.

- ¿Estos son mis padres? -

- Si... la de cuando son chicos me las dieron ellos las demas las hice yo... me gustaba mucho la fotografia y me dedicaba a sacarles fotos a mis amigos -

Harry miraba maravillado las fotos, cierto era que tenía fotos de sus padres, pero ninguna de cuando eran chicos, siguió pasando las paginas emocionado. Había fotos de todo tipo, de su madre sóla, con Kate y Elísabeth, Lily durmiendo, estudiando, haciendo tonterias con sus amigas, unas paginas más adelantes estaban las fotos de James, sólo, con los merodeadores o con Lily, Kate y Elísabeth. Harry se dio cuenta que en ninguna de las fotos aparecia Peter.

- ¿Dónde esta...? -

- ¿El traidor ese? lo borre de todas las fotos -

Harry sonrió.

- Era muy guapa de joven -

- Si... siempre tuvo muchos pretendientes... lo cual era un quebradero de cabeza para tu padre -

- Kate y tu tambien erais muy guapas... bueno no quiere decir que ahora no lo seáis sólo que... - dijo algo nervioso.

- Gracias -

- ¿Estos son Kate y Remus? - dijo Harry señalando una foto en la que salian los aludidos besandose.

- Si, fue cuando se hicieron novios en sexto -

- ¿En sexto? -

- Kate fue la primera en caer... después a principios séptimo lo hizo Lily -

- ¿Y Sirius y tu? - dijo viendo una foto en la que salian muy abrazados junto a Lily y James que también estaban muy abrazaditos.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que entre Elísabeth y Sirius pasaba algo, sólo había que ver como Sirius la miraba, y al ver esa foto no le cupo duda de que donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas.

- Casi al final de séptimo... es que Sirius y yo nos apostamos una cena a que James y Lily comenzaban a salir antes de navidades... gano él... así que tuve que ir a la cenita... si antes ya pasabamos tiempo juntos después de aquello más... y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos -

- ¿Sólo amigos? -

- Si... al principio sólo amigos... él había intentado ya algo pero salió mal parado -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Pues que al final de la cena me intentó besar... pero yo le pegué... pero él insistió y me volvió a besar con uno de esos besos que te dejan sin saber quien eres... después de eso yo procure que no lo volviera hacer -

- Je je -

- Total, que cada vez pasabamos más tiempo juntos -

- Y la cosa fue a más ¿no? -

- Pues... fue en la fiesta de celebración de un partido que ganaron... aquello fue un desmadre y yo estaba agotada asi que me subí pronto para dormir... tu madre y Kate que estaban compinchadas para que yo acabara con Sirius le animaron para que se declarara esa noche... yo estaba dormida y entró tu madre diciendo que saliera que Sirius tenía que hablar conmigo... yo la mande a freir monos y le dije que por mi como si estaba Dumbledore, que yo estaba durmiendo, que me daba igual... me amenazó con que dejaria entrar a Sirius y le dije que hiciera lo que le diera la gana... así que Sirius entró, me cogió y me sacó de allí en pijama -

- Je je je je - reía Harry.

- Yo no me reia en ese momento... hacia un frío que pelaba -

- Lo siento ¿qué paso después? -

- Pues me paseo por casi todo el castillo en pijama hasta que me llevó a una de las torres y allí me echo en cara que yo había bailado con todo el mundo menos con él y que eso no era justo... yo que estaba medio dormida pues la verdad es que no me estaba enterando de nada... él me cogió y se puso a bailar... yo me estaba quedando frita... después se puso a declararse y como vio que me estaba durmiendo pues se mosqueo un poco... -

- ¿Y qué paso? -

- Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por despertarme y le dije que yo también le quería pero que como no me dejara de dormir le dejaba de querer... así que nos sentamos en el suelo y me apoye en él para dormir... a la mañana siguiente amaneci en su cama -

- Oohh -

- Me lleve un susto cuando me desperte y lo vi al lado mía... después de eso éramos oficialmente novios... aunque la cosa no cambió mucho... estábamos igual de juntos sólo que con derecho a roce -

- La verdad es que haceis buena pareja -

- Eso decian todos - dijo ella con una sonrisa de melancolía al ver una de las fotos en la que salían todos juntos.

- ¿Y ahora¿no sientes lo mismo por él? -

- Es diferente... ahora estáis tu, Mark y Lizzy... no somos sólo nosotros y ya no tenemos diecisiete años... es todo más complicado -

- Nosotros pensamos que hariais una buena pareja -

- No es tan simple - dijo ella tristemente.

- ¿Lo quieres? Por que a él se le nota que te quiere -

- No es sólo querer... si fuera tan simple hace tiempo que... -

- ¿Por qué lo dejasteis? -

- Me fallo... los dos lo pasamos mal - dijo Elísabeth tristemente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ya había insistido demasiado con ese tama, así que prefirió dejar de hablar de ello.

- Siento haberte hecho hablar de ello -

- No te preocupes... bueno... feliz cumpleaños... espero que te haya gustado tu regalo - dijo ella refiriendose al álbum.

- Si... me ha gustado mucho... muchas gracias -

Harry se fue a su cuarto y guardó el álbum de fotos en su baúl. Cuando bajo al salón se dio cuenta de que estaban preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para él, lo notó por la pancarta que ponía "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry" y que los elfos llevaban para ponerla en el jardín.

Los primeros en llegar fueron el matrimonio Lupin, para pasar un rato con sus hijas antes de que llegaran los demás invitados.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos y se iban acomodando en el jardín, donde había unas mesas con comida para que la gente fuera comiendo de lo que quisiera, más o menos como un bufet libre.

Harry recibió regalos de todo el mundo, pero lo que más ilusion le hizo, a parte del álbum que le dio Elísabeth, fue volver a ver a sus amigos. La verdad es que los había echado mucho de menos y tenía un monton de cosas que contarles.

Ron y Hermione se extrañaron de la actitud tan alegre y jovial de Harry, sobre todo por que pensaban que Sirius estaba muerto.

- Recuerda que aquí todo el mundo piensa que Sirius esta muerto... no estés tan contento - le dijo Mark al oido cuando se acercó para conocer a los amigos de Harry.

- Lo siento... se me olvido - murmuró Harry - Ron, Hermione... estos son Mark, Lizzy y Ann - dijo presentandolos.

- Encantados - dijeron Ron y Hermione.

- Ann es la hija de Remus y Kate... y Chris... ¿dónde esta Chris? -

- Ha ido al baño -

- Pues Chris es su hermana - dijo Harry señalando a Ann - y los gemelos son los hijos de Elísabeth, la anfitriona de la casa -

Chris llegó unos minutos después y la verdad es que a primera vista los amigos de Harry habían caído muy bien a todos. Ann y Ginny eran de la misma edad así que la pequeña de los Weasley se dedicó a ponerle al tanto de todo lo relacionado con su curso en Hogwarts. Mark, Lizzy, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre el colegio, poniendo a los futuros integrantes del colegio al tanto de todo, y las vacaciones. Chris congenió muy bien con los gemelos Weasley, que le contaban sus míticas hazañas en el colegio.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, los jóvenes se divertían, los adultos conversaban sobre sus cosas y de paso se distraían un poco de la guerra, cosa que nunca venía mal, en fin, todos se lo estaban pasando bien, todos, excepto Sirius, que estaba encerrado en un cuarto de la casa.

Elísabeth miraba de vez en cuando a la ventana de su cuarto, donde estaba Sirius vigilando. Una de las veces que entró en la casa para ver a Sirius con la excusa de ir al baño, paso por las cocinas y cogió un trozo de tarta para llevarsela a Sirius.

- Hola... te traigo un trozo de tarta - dijo ella cuando entró en el cuarto.

Sirius estaba en la ventana mirando fijamente al exterior.

- Gracias... - dijo apartando su vista de la ventana para mirarla - Harry parece feliz -

- Si, eso parece... ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó ella sentandose en la cama.

- No... recuerdo cuando nació... tu estabas conmigo... a nuestro bebe... a James y Lily... todos éramos felices... - dijo él tristemente.

- Sirius... -

Sirius se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella correspondió al abrazo y lo abrazó mas fuerte cuando notó las lagrimas de Sirius sobre su hombro.

- Perdoname - susurró él.

Ella le miró, sonrió, eran pocas las veces que había visto a Sirius tan vulnerable, y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué te atormentas recordando eso ahora? -

- Por que nunca he podido dejar de penar en ello... y en que es mi culpa... -

Siguieron abrazados unos minutos más en silencio.

- Dame tiempo... - susurró Elísabeth.

Alguien tocó la puerta y ambos se separaron, Sirius se metió en el baño rápidamente, no quería que nadie descubriera todavía que estaba vivo y menos aun que le vieran llorar.

- Sirius - dijo Harry entrando.

Elísabeth estaba de espaldas secandose algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado y Sirius tardo unos minutos en salir del baño.

- ¿Pasa algo, cielo? - dijo Elísabeth girandose y sonriendo.

- Harry¿qué tal va todo? - preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño.

- Bien, todo va muy bien... yo... quería hablar con vosotros... -

- Habla... te escuchamos... -

- ¿Sería posible que Ron y Hermione se quedara aquí a pasar unos días? - preguntó poniendo carita de cordero degoyado.

- Hombre... por mi no hay problema... pero si se quedan habra que contarles lo de Sirius... - dijo Elísabeth mirando a Sirius.

- Yo confió en ellos, son buenos chicos... - dijo Sirius sonriendo a Harry.

- Entonces hecho - dijo ella dando tambien su consentimiento.

- Gracias - dijo Harry lanzandose a abrazarlos.

Ambos sonrieron al ver al niño tan feliz salir del cuarto para contarle la noticia a sus amigos.

- Ahora si tenemos un problema... - dijo Elísabeth para si misma.

- ¿Cuál? -

- A ver... Hermione duerme en el cuarto de Lizzy... Ron con Harry... los gemelos en mi cuarto... - siguió diciendo para si misma - y yo... -

- ¿Y tu? - preguntó Siruis impaciente.

- Yo dormire en el sofa - dijo ella saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Y por que no duermes conmigo¡no muerdo, sabes! - le dijo Sirius a la puerta por que Elísabeth ya se había ido.

Elísabeth bajaba las escaleras sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Sirius cuando vio a Snape en la puerta.

- Severus... ¿qué haces aquí?... y no me digas que has venido a felicitar a Harry por que no te creo - dijo todavía sonriente.

- Venía a verte y ha hablar con Dumbledore -

- Ya decia yo... pasa... Dumbledore esta en el jardín - dijo Elísabeth guiandole.

Muchos se giraron al ver a Snape entrando en el jardín, que se dirigió directamente a hablar con Dumbledore, pero dos pares de ojos le miraban ávidamente. Las hermanas Lupin no le quitaron ojos de encima en ningún momento.

Las preocupaciones de Snape llegaron cuando decidio irse de la casa, cuando se dirigía a la puerta unos pares de brazos le cogieron de cada brazo.

- Señor Snape -

- Nos abandona tan pronto -

Chris y Ann estaban enganchadas cada una de un brazo y sin ninguna intención de soltarse. Ambas chicas le sonreían y miraban de forma extraña, como con deseo.

- Yo tengo que irme -

Inexplicablemente cuando esas niñas estaban cerca de él se ponía nervioso, había algo en ellas que lo ponía muy nervioso, quizas el hecho de que para ser hijas de quien eran, se comportaban así con él, como si lo quisieran.

- Pero si ni siquiera ha probado la tarta -

- Venga con nosotras -

- Si... lo pasaremos muy bien - dijo Chris muy sugerentemente y mirándole con mucho deseo.

- Severus¿te ibas sin despedirte? - dijo Elísabeth entrando por el pasillo.

Las dos chicas le miraron con un poco de odio y soltaron a Snape.

- Si... yo tengo cosas que hacer - dijo él al verse libre.

- Nosotras vamos con los demas - dijo Ann.

Las dos chicas se fueron con una idea en mente, tenían que hacer que Elísabeth se liara pronto con Sirius, para así tener un enemigo menos en su batalla por conquistar a Snape.

- Vaya... tienes un club de fans - dijo Elísabeth divertida.

- No bromees... esas niñas están locas - dijo Snape cuando Chris y Ann se fueron.

- Severus, si alguien se siente atraido por ti deberías sentirte halagado, y en tu caso estar muy agradecido -

Snape le miró con odio y se fue rápidamente.

La gente comenzó a irse de la fiesta a media tarde, los Weasley fueron los últimos, Molly se empeño en que no se iba hasta que estuviera segura de que todo quedaba en orden.

Cuando estuvieron todos sólos otra vez, le contaron a Ron y Hermione el secreto de que Sirius estaba vivo. Para ellos fue una sorpresa muy grade, al principio no creían nada pero cuando lo vieron no les cupo duda.

Todos estaban muy cansados después de la fiesta, así que decidieron irse pronto a la cama, pero antes Elísabeth los reunió en el salón.

- Bien... Mark y Lizzy dormiran en mi cuarto, Ron y Harry en el de Mark, Hermione en el de Lizzy, Chris y Ann en el suyo -

- ¿Y tu? - preguntó Lizzy.

- Yo en el sofa -

- ¿Por qué no duermes... con Sirius... en su cuarto? - preguntó Mark inocentemente, pero allí todos sabían que esa pregunta de inocente no tenía nada.

Con esa pregunta Elísabeth vio el error que había cometido, pensando que sus hijos podrían hacerle algo a Sirius si veían que no era bueno, pues todos los pretendientes que había tenido ella desde que Patrick murió huían al conocerlos, intentó que esa opinión no tuviera fundamento, por lo que intentó llevarse con Sirius lo mejor que pudo para que si los gemelos la tomaran con él por lo menos que no le hicieran nada delante de ella, por eso pasaba mucho tiempo con Sirius, pensando que lo protegía de posibles ataques. Pero se dio cuenta del error cometido, Sirius era una buena persona y desde el primer momento le habia caido bien a los gemelos, que cuando lo vieron con su madre pensaron que hacian buena pareja.

Durante estas semanas que habían convivido juntos, los gemelos le cogieron mucho cariño a Sirius y poco a poco la idea de que sería un buen padre y de que podría hacer feliz a su madre se fue afianzando en su mente.

Harry al enterarse de ese proyecto de los gemelos de unir Sirius y Elísabeth se embarcó en la idea al instante, algún día se iría a vivir con Sirius, Elísabeth le caía muy bien y quería ver feliz a su padrino y si estaban ellos juntos, Harry podría pertenecer a esa familia resultante. La idea de unirlos se hizo más fuerte en Harry cuando se enteró de que entre Elísabeth y Sirius había habido algo en el pasado.

Como cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para juntarlos, Chris y Ann no eran menos, ellas pensaban que sería una buena forma de separar a Elísabeth de _"su"_ Severus.

Hermione y Ron habían escuchado atentamente el plan hacía pocos minutos, la verdad es que no tenían una opinión clara pero ya que el resto si lo tenía claro decidieron apoyar en todo.

Sirius era el más preocupado por todo aquello, se estaba dando cuenta de que las palabras de Farah eran ciertas, esos niños se habían convertido en sus mejores aliados, lo que de verdad le preocupaba era la reacción de Elísabeth ante todo aquello, si presionaba demasiado ella podría acabar huyendo y ese no era el final esperado.

- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo fríamente Elísabeth fulminando con la mirada a su hijo el cual le ponía la cara más inocente que podía.

- ¿Por qué?... la cama es grande... hay espacio de sobra para los dos - sonrió - y Sirius se portará bien ¿verdad? - dijo duramente.

- Por supuesto... no le tocare ni un pelo - dijo el aludido tranquilamente.

- ¿Ves? -

- Pero... - dijo Elísabeth que no se lo terminaba de creer.

- Perfect... buenas noches - dijo Lizzy levantandose.

El resto de los adolescentes se levantaron tambien y se fueron para sus cuartos dejando en el salón a una perpleja Elísabeth con Sirius.

- ¡No pienso dormir contigo! - dijo Elísabeth tajantemente.

- No seas cabezota... la cama es grande... y además... yo puedo dormir en el suelo como canuto... si quieres... -

- ¿Cómo voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo?... yo duermo en el sofá y punto -

- ¿Y cómo voy a permitir yo que tu duermas en el sofá?... anda... no seas cabezota... se lo he prometido a Mark... no te va apasar nada... venga... vamos... - dijo cogiendole la mano y llevandola un poco a rastras escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

- Sirius... yo... -

Cuando por fin estaban en la habitación, Sirius cerró la puerta y la miró.

- Yo dormire en el suelo - dijo antes de trasformarse en un gran perro negro.

Elísabeth se acercó a un lado de la cama, apagó la luz y se echo a dormir, cosa que no pudo hacer por que se sentía un poco culpable de que Sirius durmiera en el suelo, así que se rodó por la cama hasta acercarse a donde él estaba.

- Sirius... sube - el perro la miró y negó - por lo menos vuelve a ser humano... me siento tonta hablando con un perro -

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él desde el suelo.

- Sube... hay cama suficiente para los dos -

- No -

- No seas cabezota, coño... si yo he cedido en dormir aquí tu también - dijo ella empezando a enfadarse.

Sirius no tuvo otra opción que subir a la cama y acostarse en el lado que quedaba libre. Entre ambos había un espacio de por lo menos un metro. Los dos estaban boca arriba, mirando al techo, sin decir nada, sin dormir, así estuvieron durante unos largos minutos, entre un silencio incomodo qu inundaba la habitación.

- A la mierda... esto es una tonteria - dijo Sirius.

Un sengundo después Elísabeth estaba de costado, con Sirius abrazandola por la espalda, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca, por que Sirius había apartado la melena de ella para que no le molestara.

- Sirius... ¿Sirius?... ¿Sirius?... ¿qué haces? - preguntó ella desconcertada.

No obtuvo respuesta, sentía como la respiración de Sirius era cada vez más tranquila, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, que Sirius se estaba quedando dormido.

Recordaba perfectamente, y ahora que Sirius estaba conviviendo con ella mucho más, todas las manias del chico, una de ellas era dormir abrazado por la espalda a ella. Normalmente hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso y no podía dormir, otras simplemente para tenerla cerca y otras veces ese acercamiento era el primer paso para acabar haciendole el amor.

Elísabeth sintió una tranquilidad y comodida enorme cuando él la abrazó, se sentía demasiado bien y eso le daba miedo por que no quería volver a caer en sus brazos, pero ¿de verdad no quería?. Sirius era el padre de sus hijos y ellos querían un padre y por mucho que Sirius le hubiera hecho a ella en el pasado sabía que con los niños sería diferente, a ellos no les haría daño.

El problema principal era que los gemelos no querrían un padre y una madre cada uno por su lado, sino juntos. Elísabeth no se sentía capaz de perdonar o tal vez ya lo habría hecho como Farah le dijo, por que sino, no dejaría que estuviera tan cerca de sus hijos ni de ella.

- Ssshhhh... duérmete... - susurró Sirius besandole la nuca.

Ella estaba casi dormida y este fue el empujoncito que le faltaba para caer rendida en los brazos de Sirius, el cual sonrió al notarlo y la abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

Eran como las tres de la madrugada cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sirius se abrió, en el umbral siete adolescentes miraban desilusionados como Elísabeth y Sirius estaban cada uno en una punta de la cama, durmiendo a pierna suelta. 

- ¡Dijiste que Sirius sacaría sus encantos a pasear y acabarían retozando sin control! - le reclamó Mark a Chris cerrando la puerta.

- No dije que funcionaria al cien por cien... esto no es una ciencia exacta - se justificó la chica.

- Somos tontos... nos hemos dejado aconsejar por una tía a la que le gusta Snape - dijo Lizzy.

- ¡Eh! Snape no tiene na que ver en esto - lo defendió Ann.

- No os metais con él - dijo Chris.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto y Harry siguió a los gemelos para hablar con ellos.

- No podemos hacer que se enamoren por arte de magia en dos días - dijo Harry sensatamente.

- Hay que reconocer que esto lleva su tiempo - dijo Lizzy apenada.

- Es que... hacen buena pareja... y Sirius sería un buen padre... y nosotros volveríamos a tener una familia... Harry por fin tendría una familia - dijo Mark exasperado.

- Lo sé... pero esto lleva su tiempo lo que importa es que se llevan bien... y parece que hay futuro -

- Buena noches Harry -

- No desespereis - dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Crees que hacemos bien con todo esto? -

- Papa dijo que debiamos confiar en él - dijo Mark intentando justificarse.

- Ya pero... -

- Además, parece que mamá esta bien con él... es el mejor candidato para ocupar ese lugar -

- Ya... opino lo mismo... pero... seguimos teniendo un problema -

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Mark extrañado.

- Pues que en algún lugar de este país esta nuestro verdadero padre... que si se entera de que nosotros existimos querrá reclamar sus derecho y separarnos de mamá como venganza por habernos ocultado -

- ¡Eso nunca lo conseguirá!... además... ves... si Sirius esta con mamá ese tío no podrá acercarse a ella, ni a nosotros -

- Eso es cierto... pero ese tío podría intentar conquistarla -

- Entonces habrá que hacer algo para que nadie sepa que no somos hijos de Patrick y sobre todo para que no puedan separarnos -

* * *

Chris se había despertado temprano para practicar hechizos en la sala especial del sótano, agotada y exhausta después de una hora de entrenamiento decidió darse una ducha. 

Se encontraba en el baño, bajo la ducha, pensando en las clases en la academia de aurores, en todos los problemas que generaba Voldemort, en Snape, últimamente ese era su pensamiento más repetido y el que más le agradaba.

Era cierto que conocía demasiado al hombre, sólo lo que le habían contado sus padres y Sirius, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que Snape no era como le habían contado.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo y cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente relajada por el agua caliente cerró el grifo.

Ron se despertó temprano para ir al baño, un problema con la vejiga, entró rápidamente, levantó la tapa e hizo sus cosas.

Chris abrió la cortina para alargar la mano y coger la toalla, se quedó estática viendo un cuerpo de espaldas a ella que estaba en el w.c.

Ron abrió los ojos, los tenía cerrados, cuando notó una sensación rara, como si alguien le mirara fijamente por la espalda. Frente a él había un espejo y cuando vio reflejado detrás de él a una chica sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ron se giró para quedar cara a cara con la chica a la que había reconocido al instante como la hija mayor de Remus, Christine. La mala o buena suerte, según se mire, hizo que Ron ante la impresión se olvidara de guardar el pajarito.

- ¡PERO QUE HACES PERVERTIDO! - gritó Christine.

Lo más seguro es que hubiera despertado a todo el mundo con ese grito.

- Yo... yo... lo... sien... to... lo... si... en... to - dijo Ron mirando embobado el cuerpo de la chica.

- ¡PERVERTIDO¡DEJENERADO! - gritó la chica intentando cubrir su cuerpo, pues hasta el momento había permanecido desnuda.

Ron salió a corriendo del susto y se encerró en el cuarto.

Chris se cubrió con la toalla y cuando estuvo decentemente tapada fue en busca del chico.

- ¡Lo siento¡lo siento¡lo siento! - dijo Ron una y otra vez cuando la chica entró.

Estaban solos en la habitación, ya que Harry había bajado a desayunar.

- Eres... ¿es qué no te has dado cuenta de que estaba ocupado el baño? -

- No me di cuenta... tenía una urgencia y no me di cuenta -

Ron estaba más colorado que su pelo y evitaba que su mirada se cruzase con la de la chica, que estaba furiosa.

- Pues la próxima vez ten más cuidado... ahora desnúdate -

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntó Ron alucinado.

- Pues eso... tu me has visto a mi desnuda... así que desnúdate para que yo pueda verte a ti... -

- Pero... pero... -

- Venga que no tengo todo el día - dijo la chica metiendo prisa.

Chris sonreía interiormente cuando vio como Ron, asustado, se comenzaba a quitar la ropa.

- Pero... pero... -

Ron se había quitado ya la camiseta, la verdad es que lo hacia por inercia y sin darse mucha cuenta de la situación, estaba demasiado alucinado con lo que la chica le estaba proponiendo, se disponía a quitarse los pantalones.

- Bah... aquí no hay nada interesante que ver - dijo Chris dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

Ron se quedó a medio camino de quitarse los pantalones cuando vio a la chica salir del cuarto, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama respirando agitadamente e intentando encontrar la lógica a lo que había pasado en esos últimos veinte minutos.

* * *

Los días siguientes al acontecimiento del baño cuando Ron se encontraba con Christine por la casa, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo, se ponía demasiado colorado, tanto que cuando Harry y Hermione le preguntaban que era lo que pasaba, él ignoraba la pregunta y cambiaba de tema descaradamente. 

Por su parte Chris tampoco había contado nada a nadie y la verdad le estaba gustando eso de poner nervioso al chico cuando lo veía.

Elísabeth amaneció apoyada sobre el pecho de Sirius, que todavía dormía. Se separó un poco para estirar los brazos y bostezar.

- Sirius... despierta - dijo empujandolo un poco.

- ... -

- Hay que llevar a los niños al callejon Diagon a comprar los libros -

- No quiero - dijo acurrucándose en ella.

Sirius la abrazó por la cintura y puso la cabeza en el vientre de ella.

- Anda... vamos... hay que ir - dijo ella sonriente intentando moverlo de encima suya.

- Pero yo estoy muy comodo aquí - le dijo mirandola.

- Pero ahí que ir... se responsable y levántate - dijo ella seriamente.

- Esta bien - dijo Sirius levantandose.

Elísabeth se quedó mirandolo mientras él entraba en el baño.

Llevaban ya cinco días compartiendo cama, la verdad es que no pasaba nada entre ellos, sólo dormian, a veces amanecian abrazados, pero a parte de eso nada más, sólo dormir.

La relación entre ellos había mejorado mucho desde el cumpleaños de Harry, la verdad es que se comportaban como cuando eran novios, con la salvedad de que no tenían sexo, pero en el modo de convivir eran como dos adolescentes, se sonreían, se miraban, se reían, bromeaban. Ninguno de los dos, en especial Elísabeth, quería ni admitir ni darse cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando, que estaban enamorados locamente.

Los que más se notaron el cambio fueron los niños que estaban contentisimos por el acercamiento.

Esa mañana habían quedado con los Weasley en el callejón Diagon para ir a comprar los libros y para que Ron y Hermione volvieran con sus familias.

- ¿De verdad crees que es seguro que vayas? - preguntó Elísabeth entrando en el baño.

Sirius, que estaba lavandose los dientes, la miró y vio que de verdad estaba preocupada.

- Ire como canuto... nadie notara nada y no puedo dejaros sólos con todos esos moritifagos -

- Mamá... ¿sabes donde esta Tara?... no la encuentro - preguntó Mark después de llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Has mirado en todos los cuartos? - el niño asintió - pues usa un hechizo convocador -

Mark salió del cuarto y siguió buscando a su mascota.

- A ti nunca te han gustado demasiado esos bichos... ¿cómo es que le dejas tener uno? - preguntó Sirius.

- Al le coges cariño... a Patrick le encantaba - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius sintió celos de Patrick y aunque sabía que no tenía sentido por que el hombre ya estaba muerto, no podía dejar de sentirlos. Mark y Lizzy nombraban de vez en cuando a su padre, pero Elísabeth no, y las pocas veces que lo hacía siempre era con mucho cariño, como si lo tuviera siempre presente, siempre pensando en él, pero no quisiera compartir eso con nadie.

En el salón estaban todos esperando para irse al callejon Diagon. Mark había encontrado por fin a su tarántula, que estaba escondida detrás de una mesita de noche del cuarto de su madre. Sirius se transformó en un gran perro negro, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie ya que todos los presentes sabían que era un animago.

A traves de un trasladador se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, donde le esperaban los Weasley y el matrimonio Lupin.

Remus se había ocupado de ir al banco antes de que llegaran y sacar el dinero necesario para comprar todo lo que requerían, así no perdían el tiempo en ir a buscar el dinero.

Fueron a comprar todos los libros, uniformes, calderos y demás cosas para los niños. Al final de todas las compras se pasaron por la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, allí se surtieron de toda clase de materiales para bromas, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Weasley.

Sirius se comporto como un buen perro, en todo momento cerca de Elísabeth, vigilando a todo el mundo. Elísabeth estaba algo absorta en sus pensamientos sobre Sirius, mortifagos, sus hijos.

Habían salido de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y cada uno llevaba sus propias bolsas con los libros y demás utiles para el colegio. Sirius se mantenía alerta al lado de Elísabeth y vigilaba en todo momento a los niños, que iban unos pasos por delante de ellos. Se dirigían todos al Caldero Chorreante donde estaban esperando los padres de Hermione y para que los Weasley tomaran al chimenea hacia su casa.

Se oyó una fuerte explosión proveniente del banco, se formó una gran humareda que cuando se disolvio permitió ver a una treintena de mortifagos exparcidos por toda la calle.

Elísabeth corrió hacia los niños y Siruis, que se transformó rápidamente en humano, hizo lo mismo. Unos mortifagos que estaban cerca de ellos vieron con asombro a Sirius Black vivo.

Los mortifagos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a atacar y matar a la gente. Se formó el caos, la gente corría intentando huir pero la salida estaba bloqueada, muchos se ocultaban en las tiendas. Sirius y Elísabeth intentaban regresar a la de los gemelos Weasley para poder salir de allí con los trasladadores que tenían en caso de emergencia.

De camino se encontraron con la que parecía ser la lider del escudron de ataque, la mortifaga miraba con asombro a Sirius, que intentaba proteger a Harry de los ataques. Las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro y a duras penas podían esquivarlas.

La lider levantó la varita para atacar a Harry pero cuando estaba recitando el hechizo la empujaron y la maldición cambió de rumbo e iba a dar a Mark. Elísabeth viendo que iban a herir a su hijo se puso en medio para protegerlo. Sirius intentaba esquivar un par de maldiciones y no vio como la maldición le daba a Elísabeth en el costado, cuando miró a donde debían estar ya no había nadie por que la mujer sacó el trasladador y se fue de allí con sus hijos.

Sirius no tardó en imitarla y llevarse a Harry de allí. Remus se mantuvo esperando a que llegaran los refuerzos e intentando salvar a alguien.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Elísabeth nada más aparecer en la casa.

- Si... pero tu estas herida -

- Eli - dijo Kate viendo como se desmayaba su amiga.

Remus había sido más rápido e hizo trasladarse a su mujer e hijas nada más empezar el ataque.

- ¡Mamá¡mamá! - dijeron los gemelos sujetando a su madre por que se caía en el suelo.

Kate invocó una camilla rápidamente y la llevó a al dormitorio.

- Lizzy trae toallas para parar la hemorragia, Mark, Ann traed agua caliente... ¡rápido! - ordenó Kate.

Los niños obedecieron sin rechistar.

Minutos después Sirius apareció en el jardín con Harry.

- Entra en la casa... voy a ver si puedo volver y ayudar en algo -

- Sirius ten cuidado - dijo Harry antes de que su padrino desapareciera.

Entró en la casa buscando al resto y vio a Mark y a Ann con unas grandes oyas de agua humeante.

- Mamá esta herida - dijo Mark subiendo las escaleras.

Arriba todos intentaban ayudar en algo, Chris hacía recuento de heridas para ver si había algún herido más.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - preguntó Kate.

- Si -

La herida de Elísabeth era bastante profunda, un corte en el costado derecho del cual emanaba mucha sangre.

Ann bajaba las escaleras con algunas de las toallas que habían servido para limpiar la herida de Elísabeth, cuando en ese momento entraban por la puerta del jardin su padre, Sirius y Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién esta herido? - preguntó Dumbledore seriamente al ver la toalla roja de sangre.

- Elísabeth... -

Sirius salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¿Alguien más? -

La niña negó y abrazó a su padre que intentó consolarla.

Sirius llegó a la puerta de la habitación y vio a Elísabeth dormida, con los gemelos a cada lado y Harry en los pies de la cama. Las sabanas todavía tenían algunas manchas de sangre. Kate estaba en el baño limpiandose y abrazando Christine.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

Harry se giró y corrió a abrazar a Sirius, contento de que estuviera a salvo.

- Estamos bien... ¿y Ron y Hermione? -

- A salvo en el cuartel general -

- ¿Y Remus? - preguntó Kate saliendo del baño.

- Abajo... ¿cómo esta? - preguntó refiriendose a Elísabeth.

- La herida es profunda y grave... le he puesto algunos ungüentos... sólo queda esperar que cicatrice y se recupere -

* * *

En el cuartel general de los mortifagos Voldemort estaba que echaba chispas hasta por los ojos, tenía a muchos mortifagos heridos y otros capturados por los aurores y pese a todo ese sacrificio no había conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño a Harry Potter, pero sobre todo lo que peor llevaba era la noticia de que Sirius Black estaba vivo. 

- El señor oscuro esta muy enfadado - dijo Snape entrando en el cuarto de Meryem.

- Si - murmuró la chica.

Todavía estaba convaleciente del castigo de su señor por haber fallado en la misión, aunque no todo era culpa de ella, le había tocado liderar el escuadrón de los peores mortifagos que existían.

- Tomate esto... te repondrá - dijo Snape dándole una poción.

- Gracias - dijo la chica tomando la poción - Severus... ¿tu podrías averiguar como se encuentra la mujer a la que herí? -

- No lo comprendo... eres la jefa de escuadrón y sólo has herido a una persona -

- Cuando tienes a tu cargo a los más tontos de los mortifagos es fácil escaquearse del trabajo sucio... -

- Cuéntame ¿cómo era esa mujer? -

- Estaba cerca de Potter, morena, alta y tendrá una herida en el costado derecho -

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? -

- Por que es la primera vez que hago daño a alguien... - dijo Meryem apenada.

- Intentare averiguar algo... ahora descansa - dijo saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Por más que Sirius intentó convencer a los gemelos que se fuera a dormir a sus camas no pudo hacer nada para que se separaran de su madre. Harry salía de la habitación con el remordimiento de querer quedarse dentro con ellos. Sirius se sentó en una silla dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela esperando alguna mejoría por parte de Elísabeth. 

Kate le estaba limpiando la herida cuando Elísabeth se despertó.

- Au... duele - murmuró.

- Por fin... siento que te duela pero es una herida bastante fea - suspiró aliviada Kate.

- ¿Y los niños? -

- Estan todos bien... abajo comiendo algo -

- Kate eso duele - se quejó Elísabeth.

* * *

Los siguientes días Elísabeth no pudo salir de la cama por que cuando se movía la herida le dolía. Cuando no estaban los gemelos con ella, estaba Sirius o sino Harry. 

La verdad es que la noticia de que Sirius Black estaba vivo tuvo repercusión en el mundo magico, ya todo el mundo sabía que era inocente, pero lo habían creído muerto y resulta que estaba vivo. Sirius tuvo que ir varias veces al ministerio para poner en orden el papeleo que se había generado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Elísabeth despertando y viendo a Sirius frente a ella con mala cara.

- Acabo de llegar del ministerio... aquello es un caos - dijo tumbándose en la cama con las manos en la cara.

- ¿Ya lo has arreglado todo? -

- Si... gracias a dios... he tendido que pagar una multa por ser animago ilegal pero sólo eso -

- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? -

- Pues no lo sé... -

- Mamá... tienes visita - dijo Mark abriendo la puerta.

Detrás de él estaban Dumbledore y Snape, que miró con muy mala que Sirius estuviera tumbado junto a Elísabeth, Mark sonrió al ver la crispación de Snape.

- ¿Ocurre algo Albus? - preguntó Sirius.

- No nada para preocuparse... Sirius ¿podría hablar con Elísabeth a solas? -

- Claro... -

- Severus sal tu también - dijo el director.

Snape salió y se quedó en el pasillo esperando, él también tenía una conversación pendiente con Elísabeth y de allí no se iba sin resolver esto. Sirius también se quedó en el pasillo para vigilar a Snape, no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

- Elísabeth ¿puedo pedirte otro favor? -

- Da igual lo que me pida... de todas formas tendré que hacerlo -

- No, mujer, no... si no quieres no -

- Pues entonces no quiero -

- Pero me serías de gran ayuda y al colegio también -

- ¡Ve como no puedo negarme!... ¿de qué se trata? -

- Creo recordar que tu hiciste un master en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿no? -

- Si -

- Me gustaría y sería de gran ayuda para la formación de los estudiantes... -

- Menos rollos... al grano - le cortó Elísabeth.

- He pensado que podrías impartir un cursillo para los de sexto y séptimo... para prepararlos para la guerra -

- ¿Cuál es la trampa? -

- ¿Por qué piensas que hay trampa? - preguntó Dumbledore inocentemente.

- Por que siempre hay trampa -

- Tendrías que pasar algunos dias en el colegio mientras dieras el cursillo... no seria todos los días... tendrías que ponerte de cuerdo en cuanto a la materia con los profesores de DCAO -

- Vale... acepto - dijo Elísabeth después de unos minutos.

- Perfecto... te dejo con Severus que creo que tiene algo que hablar contigo -

Dumbledore salió de la habitación contento por que el plan empezaba a darle resultado. Dejó a Severus pasar al cuarto pese a la disconformidad de Sirius.

- Pero... -

- Tengo algo que proponerte, Sirius -

- ¿El qué? -

- ¿Qué te parecería ser profesor de DCAO? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Impartirias la asignatura junto con Remus... así estarías cerca de Harry para protegerlo en el castillo... y también cerca de los gemelos -

Sirius tardó unos minutos en pensarselo, la verdad es que la oferta era bastante buena.

- Esta bien -

- Perfecto - dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

* * *

En el cuarto Snape se había sentado en una silla que había cerca de la cama. 

- ¿Y tu por que tienes esa cara de enfadado? - preguntó Elísabeth viendo la cara de mosqueo de Snape.

- Él estaba aquí ¿verdad? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Cuando vine a principio de verano, Black estaba aquí -

- Si... -

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -

- Por que era un secreto... por que nadie puede saber nada... por que eres un mortifago al servicio de el tío que quiere matar a mis hijos y a Harry -

- ¿Por qué el señor oscuro querría matar a tus hijos?... él no sabe que son Blacks -

- Puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad? -

- Sabes que si - bufó Snape.

- Fueron los gemelos los que trajeron a Sirius de vuelta del más allá... no me preguntes como... no lo sé, ni ellos lo saben... pero lo hicieron... y cuando Voldemort se entere querrá matarlos -

- Por mi no sabra nada - dijo Snape solemne.

- Gracias - murmuró Elísabeth.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Black¿vas a perdonarle? -

- No lo sé... mi mentira fue más gorda que la suya... no me lo perdonará... -

- Yo no te perdonaría - dijo Snape sonriente.

- Tu es que eres un rencoroso de mierda - dijo Elísabeth riendo.

Snape se quedó mirando como se reía y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Te duele? -

- Un poco... Kate dice que se curara pronto... -

- ¿Cómo fue? -

- Una mortifaga iba a herir a Harry pero la empujaron y la maldición iba a darle a Mark... me puse en medio... -

Snape palideció, acababa de descubrir a la mujer misteriosa a la que Meryem había herido.

- Tengo que irme - dijo Snape levantándose de repente.

- Vale... adiós -

* * *

Severus llegó al cuartel general de los mortifagos para darle los últimos informes a Voldemort. Cuando terminó se fue directo a hablar con Meryem. 

- ¿Qué tal estas? - preguntó entrando en el cuarto.

- Quitando el hecho de que vivo traumatizada por un tío que se cree el puto amo del mundo, que me tiene aquí encerrada sólo por que un capullo me empujo y no pude cumplir con el plan de ataque y que me manda a su torturadora oficial para que me haga la vida cuadritos y que me siento terriblemente culpable por que puede que haya matado a una persona... si creo que estoy bastante bien - contestó la chica.

- La ironía es lo tuyo -

- He aprendido del mejor - dijo ella señalándole.

- Venía a decirte que la mujer a la que heriste esta bien... -

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Meryem ilusionada.

- Si... esta perfectamente... con un moscardón dando por culo pero bien... - murmuró Snape.

- ¿Cómo? -

- No nada... me voy - dijo saliendo del cuarto.

- Vale... adiós... -

Snape fue directo a su cuarto pero cuando entró hubiera preferido no hacerlo. En la cama se encontraba Yanire, la amante ninfomanía de Malfoy.

- ¿Has sabido algo de mi Lucius? -

- No, nada... y como venga su esposa o su cuñada y te vea me voy a reír mucho por que te van a matar - dijo Snape sonriente.

- Me aburro - dijo la chica moviéndose de manera provocativa por la cama - ¿quieres venir a divertirte conmigo? -

- No gracias... no quiero que se me pegue nada -

- Venga Severus... no seas tan aburrido... te aseguro que tocaras el cielo - decía la chica.

- ¡He dicho que no¡largo de aquí! - dijo cociéndola y sacándola del cuarto.

Severus no entendía como Meryem podía soportarla en su escuadrón. Yanire era una chica que se había unido a los mortifagos porque Malfoy la había seducido, era joven, apenas veinte años, pero con el cuerpo muy desarrollado y bien proporcionado. Snape se preguntó si Narcisa sabría de esa relación, pero la verdad le dio igual, ese era el problema de ellos no suyo.

* * *

Llegó el día en que todos los adolescentes partían para Hogwarts. En vez de ir en el tren como todos los años, se irían con Sirius y Remus a traves de un trasladador. 

Ahí fue cuando Elísabeth se enteró de que Sirius sería uno de los profesores ese año de DCAO, la noticia no le sentó muy bien, tenía pensado volver a Viena para descansar y poder olvidarse de Sirius, pero al parecer sus planes dieron un cambio tremendo.

Se encontraba en el despacho, preparando todos los documentos que tenía desperdigados por la mesa, ya se encontraba mejor y podía levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que los niños se están haciendo ilusiones con que tu y yo acabaremos juntos? - preguntó Elísabeth a Sirius viendo como entraba en el despacho.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?... yo tengo el firme proposito de volver contigo -

- Vaya... veo que no son los únicos que se hacen ilusiones - murmuró yendo hacia la puerta - anda vamos que llegais tarde -

- Espera - dijo Sirius deteniendola.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Me amas? -

Sirius se sorprendió cuando hizo la pregunta, le salió sóla, era algo que llevaba varios días pensando en preguntarle y nunca sabía como, pero ahora se sorprendió de que le saliera asi tan de repente.

Pero si se sorprendió a si mismo haciendo la pregunta más le sorprendió la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Si - murmuró Elísabeth absorta en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron varios segundos desde que Sirius formulo la respuesta hasta que Elísabeth le contestó, segundos en los que no rompieron el contacto visual y era como si se estuvieran atravesando con la mirada y lo único que pudo hacer Elísabeth en esa situación era responder sinceramente.

- Mi niña - dijo Sirius rozando la mejilla de ella para limpiarle la lagrima que le caía.

- Tienes que irte - dijo apartandose bruscamente, limpiandose ella misma las lagrimas y saliendo del despacho.

Otra vez le había vuelto a pasar, como cuando dormía junto a Sirius o se reía de alguno de sus chistes, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y eso no podía pasar. En realidad lo que a Elísabeth le pasaba es que tenía miedo y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, por que sentía que si Sirius se enteraba de que los gemelos eran sus hijos la odiaría, y eso le daba miedo.

Tras despedirse de todos Sirius, Remus, Ann, Mark, Lizzy y Harry se acercaron al trasladador y se aparecieron en Hogwarts.

Minutos después Elísabeth cogía otro trasladador para irse a Viena.

Kate y Christine se fueron al cuartel general de la Orden.

* * *

Cuando el trasladador los llevó al colegio se aparecieron automáticamente en el despacho de Dumbledore. 

- Me alegro de que ya esteis aquí -

- Bonito despacho - dijo Mark mirando por todos lados.

- Antes de nada me gustaría que el sonbrero seleccionador os escogiera para las casas -

- Esta bien -

- Ann, tu primero - dijo Remus.

La chica se acercó y le colocaron el sombrero.

- Gryffindor - dijo el sombrero.

Remus sonrió ampliamente.

- Lizzy -

- Gryffindor -

- Mark -

- Gryffindor -

Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

- Entonces serán... una para quinto y dos para sexto de Gryffindor -

- ¿Entráis en sexto? - preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Si... cumplimos dieciséis en noviembre - dijo Lizzy.

Sirius se quedó pensando lo que la niña le había dicho.

- Os acompañare a vuestras habitaciones - dijo Dumbledore saliendo con los niños.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius? - preguntó Remus.

- Ha dicho que van a cumplir dieciséis - dijo para si mismo

- Si... ¿qué pasa con eso? -

- Pues explicame tu como Elísabeth puede perder a un bebe en julio y tener a dos en noviembre del mismo año -

- Pues... -

- Estoy recordando... cuando fui a buscarla a aquella casa... Patrick me dijo que su mujer se llamaba Samantha... -

- ¿Quieres decir que Elísabeth no es la madre de los gemelos? -

- Si eso mismo... -

- Pero ¿cómo? -

- Samantha pudo morir cuando los gemelos eran bebes... llegaría Elísabeth y se haría cargo de ellos... no lo sé... no lo sé -

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	8. ¿Miedo a querer?

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene una escena bastante subidita de tono... esta al final, pero no es el final... solo digo que en el baño de los prefectos hay algo que sube de temperatura y no es el agua...**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 ¿Miedo a querer?_**

Harry hablaba tranquilamente con los gemelos mientras Remus acompañaba a Ann a mandar una lechuza a su madre para decirle la casa en la que había quedado.

- Entonces Gryffindor es como Ifrit - dijo Mark.

- ¿Ifrit? -

- Nuestro colegio en Viena estaba esta dividido en cuatro grupos... cada grupo se asemeja con un Eón -

- Seres mitológicos sumamente poderoso - explico Mark al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry.

- Están... Ifrit, del fuego, Ixion, del electro, Shiva del agua - explico Lizzy.

- Hielo - matizó Mark.

- Agua congelada - dijo Lizzy entre dientes.

- Y Valefor, del aire - siguió explicando Mark.

- Cada uno se corresponde a un grupo, A, B, C o D -

- Nosotros pertenecíamos a Ifrit... -

- Entonces se parecen más o menos - concluyó Harry.

- ¿No avisáis a Elísabeth de la casa que os ha tocado? - preguntó Sirius entrando en el gran comedor.

- Dijo que lo más probable es que cayéramos en Gryffindor - dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros.

- Según ella somos demasiado Gryffindor para ser de otra casa -

La verdad es que lo que Elísabeth pensó cuando les dijo eso a sus hijos fue _"sois demasiado parecidos a Sirius y a mi como para caer en otra casa"_ pero claro, eso no podía decirlo.

- Pronto llegaran los demás - dijo Harry contento.

Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, desde el ataque no sabía nada de ellos, sólo lo que Sirius le dijo, que estaban bien.

- A mi me da no sé que ser profesor... no sé es que siempre fui demasiado en contra de ellos como para ahora ser uno -

- Seguro que lo harás muy bien -

- Nuestro propósito para este nuevo curso... será que Snape dimita - dijo Lizzy.

- O le de un ataque... lo que primero caiga... - aclaró Mark.

- ¿Y cómo pretendéis hacer eso?... yo llevo años y nada... - dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Yo me pase años fastidiando a Snape en el colegio... y nada... que no me libro de él... - dijo Sirius con asco.

- Snape da pociones... y nosotros somos unos expertos en pociones... el hecho de que no nos pueda quitar ninguno punto y sólo nos tenga que poner nota de diez hará que le salga una ulcera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol y se muera - declaró Mark.

- O sino le haremos tantas bromas y le fastidiaremos tanto la vida que lo volveremos loco - completó su hermana.

Harry y Sirius rieron con el plan de los gemelos.

* * *

Por la noche comenzaron a llegar los carruajes con todos los alumnos, y aunque todos sabían ya que Sirius Black era inocente, la mayoría miró con temor a la mesa de los profesores, donde Sirius y Remus estaban sentados. 

Los gemelos y Ann se sentaron junto con Harry pues era el único que conocían hasta que llegaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny en ese momento se desperdigaron más por la mesa para poder charlar todos con todos.

La cena de bienvenida fue como todos los años, advertencias, presentación de nuevos profesores, sólo estaban Sirius y Remus, y más advertencias, la elección de los nuevos alumnos de primero, como todos los años.

Cuando acabaron los prefectos condujeron a los nuevos a sus cuartos, Ann compartía el cuarto con Ginny, la verdad es que se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, Mark y Lizzy tenían cada uno un cuarto para ellos solos, coincidió que no había camas libres en sexto curso.

Aunque a Ron le caía de puta madre Mark, pero el hecho de que el chico tuviera una araña como mascota no le hacia ni pizca de gracia y cuando se enteró de que no tendría que compartir cuarto con él suspiro aliviado.

Sirius y Remus se retiraron a sus habitaciones después de despedirse de los chicos, Dumbledore había preparado una sala espacial donde había un salón y tres habitaciones, una para Remus, otra para Sirius y la última para Elísabeth cuando se tuviera que quedar a dar las clases, esta medida fue tomada con alegría por Sirius.

* * *

El primer día de clase fue bastante normal, si tenemos en cuenta que Ann tuvo clase con Snape y que si antes sentía admiración por él ahora lo idolatraba, y que los alumnos que habían tenido DCAO habían perdido todo el miedo que pudieran tener a Sirius y a Remus y eso era bastante bueno. 

Aunque Dumbledore recibió muchas cartas con quejas de los padres por haber empleado a Sirius y a Remus, a él le dio igual lo que dijeran los padres, eso si, les pidió un tiempo de prueba y si los dos profesores tenían alguna queja o comportamiento que pudiera causar un expediente, él mismo, con todo el dolor de su corazón, los echaría del colegio, pero, como estaba seguro de que ni Sirius ni Remus le fallarían.

* * *

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? - preguntó Farah entrando en el despacho de su nuera. 

Elísabeth estaba mirando por la ventana y no se sorprendió con la visita.

- No... pero de todos modos me lo vas a decir - contesto Elísabeth cansinamente.

- Pienso que deberías decirle a Sirius que los gemelos son sus hijos antes de que se entere por otras fuentes - dijo Farah ignorando el comentario de su nuera.

Elísabeth se tensó al oírla, era lo que menos quería que pasara, no por que no quisiera que Sirius lo supiera, no, sino por que le daba demasiado miedo la reacción que pudiera tener Sirius al enterarse de la verdad.

- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Elísabeth con miedo.

- Mejor de ti y pronto... que tarde y por otros... - dijo Farah sabiamente.

- Me odiará... - murmuró Elísabeth.

- Se enfadará... de eso no te quepa duda... pero no te odiara... y si es un chico listo te perdonara - dijo Farah tranquilamente.

- Me odiará... - volvió a murmurar mirando por la ventana con tristeza.

* * *

Llevaban ya un par de días en el colegio y los gemelos y Ann se adaptaban bastante bien a la nueva situación, aunque es cierto que echaban mucho de menos a sus antiguos compañeros 

- Sirius... ¿podrías darme la contraseña para ir hablar con Dumbledore? - preguntó Mark entrando en el cuarto del hombre.

- ¿Para que la quieres? -

- Es que veras... Lizzy y yo no dormimos demasiado bien... y queríamos pedirle a ver si nos puede cambiar de habitación a una en la que estemos los dos juntos -

- Voy con vosotros -

Los tres se encaminaron al despacho del director, entraron sin problemas y se sentaron en las sillas que habían aparecido.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -

- Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos - comenzó Lizzy.

- Y esto de dormir solos en unas habitaciones tan grandes pues... para abreviar... tenemos insomnio -

- Queríamos pedirle... si fuera posible... cambiarnos a una habitación para los dos solos -

- ¿Los dos en una habitación? -

- Exacto... nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en compartir baño ni cuarto... llevamos haciéndolo toda la vida... - dijo Lizzy despreocupadamente.

- ¿Tu que crees, Sirius? - preguntó Dumbledore.

- Si es mejor para ellos y duermen bien... además este verano han compartido cuarto y no habido ningún problema -

- Creo recordar que en la torre de Gryffindor hay un par de habitaciones que podrían usarse de cuartos... avisare a los elfos para que limpien una y os acomoden allí -

- Gracias - dijeron los gemelos sonrientes.

- Ahora a clase... ¿qué tenéis? - preguntó Sirius.

- Pociones - contesto Mark con asco.

Lizzy hizo una mueca de asco junto con su hermano y Sirius los miró sonriente.

La verdad es que los gemelos no tenían de que quejarse, las pociones se les daba perfectamente a los dos y para regocijo de ellos Snape no se podía dar el gusto de quitarles ningún punto, pero tampoco se los daba, antes muerto que darle algún punto a los hijos de Black.

- Vaya... si esta aquí cara rajada - dijo Draco cuando vio a Harry entrar en el aula de pociones.

Harry pasó de largo ignorándolo completamente.

- Malfoy... vete a tomar por culo - dijo Lizzy pasando de él y entrando en clase.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo con odio.

- ¡Eh! tu capullo... mucho cuidadito como miras a mi hermana - dijo Mark amenazante.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - preguntó Snape llegando en ese momento.

- Me ha amenazado - dijo Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mark miró a Draco con odio y a Snape retándolo a que lo castigara. Snape no había oído la amenaza y no podía poner un castigo sólo con la palabra de Malfoy, si le castigaba se le echarían encima todos, entiéndase por todos, Elísabeth, su gemela, Potter, Black, Lupin, por un supuesto castigo injusto. La guerra de miradas entre profesor y alumno duró unos minutos hasta que Mark se cansó de esperar un castigo que no iba a llegar y entró en el aula.

* * *

Por la noche los gemelos llegaron a su nuevo cuarto, era una habitación amplia, una cama a cada lado, que a golpe de varita se encargaron de colocarlas pegadas a la pared y una mesita de noche en la cabecera, así quedó más espaciosa la habitación, al fondo había una puerta acristalada que daba a un pequeño balcón y a cada lado un escritorio para cada uno a los lados había más ventanas. Al cada lado de la puerta había un armario y estanterías y en el lado derecho una puerta que daba al baño. 

Tanto a Mark como a Lizzy les encantó la habitación pero le faltaba su toque, así que comenzaron a adornarla, en el techo pusieron el mismo hechizo que había en el gran comedor para ver el cielo exterior, encima de los escritorios colocaron unos pósters, un mapamundi y la tabla periódica de los elementos, pusieron póster de los equipos de quidditch por la pared y muchas fotos de ellos con sus amigos, con su madre, abuelos y una foto de su padre.

Al final consiguieron dejarlo todo a su gusto y durmieron tranquilamente durante toda la noche.

Por la mañana se despertaron y había una lechuza esperando en el balcón para entrar y darles una carta.

- ¿De quien es? - preguntó Mark entrando en el baño.

- Es de los chicos... - dijo Lizzy dándole un trozo de pan a la lechuza.

- ¿Qué dice? -

- Que están bien... que por allí todo esta igual... nos echan mucho de menos... que estudiemos mucho... que nos portemos bien, o por lo menos que no nos pasemos haciendo trastadas... muchos besos... y las firmas de todos -

- Después más tarde les contestamos -

- Vale... ven aquí Tara... métete en tu terrario... y no te escapes - dijo Lizzy sonriente poniendo a la araña en su terrario y cerrando la tapa.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y las clases también, Ann cada día idolatraba más a Snape, también a su padre y a Sirius, pero Snape para ella era especial, por su cabecita conspiradora comenzaba a ver la luz un plan para llamar la atención de su profesor y poder seducirlo. 

- De verdad... no se como puedes idolatrar a ese... ese... - dijo Lizzy incapaz de dar un adjetivo al profesor de pociones.

- El nuevo propósito para esta curso es hacer que Ann deje de idolatrar a Snape - se propuso Mark.

- Dejadme en paz... no le hago daño a nadie - se quejo la chica.

- A ti misma... sólo a ti misma... -

- Es que... es impensable que a alguien le guste Snape... - dijo Harry.

- Hombre... no es que sea el amor de mi vida... pero tiene su morbo -

- Ah ¿si?... ¿cuál?... ¿qué no se lava?... - dijo Lizzy.

Todos rieron y Ann simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es un hombre maduro y con experiencia -

- Claro... con una experiencia enorme... en poner ceros a los Gryffindor... es un rencoroso... -

- ¿Cambiamos de tema? - propuso Hermione viendo que podría acabar en pelea.

- Será lo mejor -

Siguieron conversando animadamente de distintos temas, había quedado claro, Snape era un tema tabú si no querían acabar pegándose.

* * *

- Douglas, no te preocupes... hoy conduzco yo - dijo Elísabeth alegremente cogiendo las llaves del BMW descapotable. 

- Como mande señora - dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

Elísabeth se montó alegremente en su descapotable, le encantaba conducirlo, fue hasta su empresa, pero, cuando estaba aparcando su peor pesadilla, después de que Sirius se enterara de la verdad, se hizo realidad, un hombre apareció para abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo que parecía que no le cabía en la cara.

- Conde Laszlo ¿qué hace aquí? -

- Elísabeth... ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Ernest? - dijo el hombre sonriente.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó ella cortante.

- Cásate conmigo -

- No -

- Sería el padre perfecto para tu hijos... te daría un prestigio... títulos nobiliarios... ten en cuenta que soy Conde... - dijo Ernest orgulloso.

Elísabeth pensó un segundo sobre el padre perfecto para sus hijos, sin duda esa pregunta sólo tenía una posible respuesta, no habría mejor padre que Sirius, además, era su padre, y aun así, preferiría acabar con Voldemort que con este Conde de pacotilla.

- No -

- Por que eres tan terca... -

- No serías un buen padre... no me importa tus títulos nobiliarios... y no me interesa ser Condesa... no te quiero... - intentó explicárselo Elísabeth.

- El amor no tiene por que ser un impedimento... -

- Paso de ti... - dijo Elísabeth aburrida yéndose.

Cuando llegó a su despacho se dejó caer cansada en la silla, entre la presión por la culpabilidad de no decirle a Sirius que los gemelos son sus hijos y el Conde este que estaba cada dos por tres pidiéndole en matrimonio, incluso antes de que Patrick muriera, que ya hay que tener poca vergüenza.

* * *

Unos días después una chica consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a Draco y hablar con él. 

- Draco¿podemos hablar un momento? -

Draco miró a la chica de arriba a bajo sopesando los pros y contras de ir con ella, al final asintió y se fueron para el cuarto del chico para tener intimidad.

- Tu dirás - dijo Draco sentándose en la cama.

La chica se llamaba Rachel Hanley, una Slytherin de cuarto curso con apenas catorce años recién cumplidos, era bastante guapa y entre los de su curso tenía popularidad, pero ella aspiraba a más, concretamente aspiraba a ser la novia de Draco Malfoy.

- Veras... es que quería darte esto - dijo tendiéndole un regalo.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el chico desconfiado.

- Un regalo de cumpleaños... preferí dártelo en persona - dijo Rachel poniéndose un poco colorada.

- No necesito regalitos cursis de niñas - dijo Draco rechazando el regalo y dando por zanjada la conversación.

Draco se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto y no pudo ver como Rachel ponía cara de verdadero enfado, la chica no estaba acostumbrada a que le rechazaran y se había propuesto que esta no sería su primera vez.

- Alto ahí... grandísimo idota - dijo Rachel furiosa - me estas diciendo que me tiré todo un día eligiendo un maldito regalo para ti y ahora lo rechazas... ¿pero tu quien te has creído que eres¿el puto amo del mundo o que?... será el niño desgraciad... pues no va y me rechaza el regalo... el capullo este -

Draco se quedó asombrado, aunque lo disimulo muy bien, con la reacción de la chica, no se esperaba eso, más bien tenía en mente que la chica saldría llorando de su cuarto y así habría hecho su mala acción del día, pero en verdad esto le sorprendió.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Draco en un susurro.

- Que me cago en la leche que mamaste... so desgraciado... imbécil... idiota... vamos... y yo planteándome ser tu novia... apaña iba yo... tu no te mereces una tía como yo... te mereces un cubo mierda -

Draco de verdad estaba sorprendido y esta vez no pudo disimularlo, la verdad es que la chica tenía carácter, eso le gustaba, ya estaba cansado de las cursis sin personalidad.

- ¿De verdad querías ser mi novia? -

- Pues si... fíjate tu... pudiendo conseguir al príncipe azul voy y me enamoro del capullo de turno -

Draco sonrió levemente y examinó detenidamente a la chica, tenía carácter y era guapa, por lo que sabía también inteligente.

- Eso es lo que yo necesito... una chica con carácter... no una blandengue como las que hay sueltas por aquí -

- ¿Me estas proponiendo que sea tu novia? - preguntó la chica desconcertada.

Rachel no esperaba que su discurso poniéndolo a parir funcionara para que se fijara en ella, más bien estaba esperando que Draco le lanzara una maldición por haberle llamado todo eso.

- Básicamente si... me has demostrado que no eres una chica cualquiera -

- Y si soy tu novia...¿tendré derecho a roce? - preguntó Rachel picaramente.

Draco la miró detenidamente, la verdad es que era muy guapa y tenía buen cuerpo, sonrió seguro de que podrían pasar unos buenos momentos de cama.

- Las novias siempre tienen derecho a roce - dijo Draco acercándola a él.

Ella sonrió divertida por tener a Draco Malfoy tan cerca.

- Entonces... trato hecho... te dejare ser mi novio - dijo Rachel seriamente apartándose un poco y estrechándole la mano.

- Perfecto... pero... - intentó decir él.

Rachel se acercó y le beso con pasión tomando desprevenido a Draco que no se esperaba eso.

- Si somos novios teníamos que sellar el trato formalmente... - dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto al ver la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a él.

Draco sonrió cuando se quedó sólo, estaba seguro de que se divertiría mucho con esa chica.

Rachel llegó a su cuarto con una cara de felicidad que no le cabía.

- Soy la novia de Draco Malfoy... soy la novia de Draco Malfoy... por fin... por fin... - canturreó mientras daba saltos en la cama - un momento - dijo deteniéndose - ahora tengo que vigilarle para que no me ponga los cuernos... a este lo educo yo para que sea un buen novio... -

* * *

A mitad de mes, más o menos, tuvo lugar la luna llena, gracias a la poción matalobos Remus pasaba las noches encerrado en su cuarto, también con un hechizo, por si acaso, y durante el día descansando. 

Durante esos días Sirius se tuvo que hacer cargo de las clases de DCAO el sólo, la verdad notó la diferencia de dar la clase uno a darla conjunta, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Lo mejor de todo fue que los alumnos se habían acostumbrado a el hecho de que uno de sus profesores fuera licántropo y lo aceptaban de buen grado, bueno, siempre había un punto de discordia, los Slytherins, que expresaban algún comentario hiriente al respecto, pero el resto pasaba olímpicamente de ellos, pues los profesores de DCAO se habían convertido en los favoritos.

Los gemelos pasaban casi todo el día con el trío de oro, la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien, aunque a Hermione eso de que los gemelos fueran tan revoltosos y como consecuencia Harry y Ron se unieran a todas sus travesuras no le hacia mucha gracia, pero en general se llevaban bastante bien.

Harry comenzaba a ver a los gemelos como unos hermanos, pues si se iba a vivir con Sirius y algún día él se casaba con Elísabeth, técnicamente serían algo parecido a hermanos, pero se dio cuenta de que a quien veía como a un hermano era a Mark, a Lizzy la miraba de otra forma, llegó a la conclusión después de una noche en vela, de que ella era algo más que una amiga y futura hermana, la miraba más, le gustaba verla sonreír, le gustaba estar con ella, en definitiva, lentamente se había enamorado.

- Mark... no has hablado nunca de que tengas novia - preguntó Ron un día a la hora de la comida.

- Yo soy un espíritu libre... busco al mi alma gemela... pero no la encuentro... - respondió el chico poéticamente.

- Es decir, que no tiene novia - respondió Lizzy.

- ¿Y tu? - le preguntó Ron a Lizzy.

- No... no tengo novio... mi última relación fue... un poco... problemática - dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente.

- No lo dirás por mi ¿verdad? - dijo su hermano.

- ¿Por quien sino? -

- Yo lo deje bien claro... las hermanas de los mejores amigos no se tocan... -

- Eso no te daba derecho a partirle la cara a Max -

- ¡Eh! que yo también salí mal parado de esa pelea -

- Menos mal que entraste en razón y nos dejaste seguir con lo nuestro -

- Yo no entre en razón... simplemente espere a que esa relación fracasara -

- ¿Y si no hubiera fracasado¿qué habrías hecho? -

- Estaba evocada al fracaso... -

- Para que discutir... rompí con Max y todos fuimos amigos de nuevo... todos felices -

Harry sacó varias cosas en claro, a Mark no le haría ni pizca de gracia que él saliera con su hermana y Lizzy se enamoró del que era el mejor amigo de su hermano y posiblemente muy buen amigo suyo por lo que no tenía las puertas tan cerradas como pensaba.

* * *

Severus tuvo que ausentarse unas horas del colegio por que el Señor Oscuro lo llamó. 

- ¿Qué tal con el señor oscuro? - preguntó Meryem cuando Severus entró en su cuarto.

- Bien -

- Vaya... se ve que estamos habladores hoy - dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

- Son asuntos confidenciales - dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama.

- Entonces te contare yo... parece ser que ya me ha perdonado por no haber matado a Potter en el callejón Diagon... me ha dado una misión - dijo ilusionada.

- Ah ¿si? -

- Si... y lo mejor de todo... yo solita... sin idiotas que entorpezcan todo -

- ¿Y de qué se trata? -

- Tengo que entrar en el Ministerio a por unos papeles... pero dice que tiene que ser la semana que viene... un chivatazo que le han dado al parecer en esos días estará el Ministerio más vulnerable -

Severus sonrió al ver la ilusión que tenía la chica.

- Y ¿cómo entraras?... ¿en plan masacre?... déjame decirte que no es tu estilo -

- Pues... tuve un novio que era ladrón profesional - Severus frunció el ceño al oír eso - me enseño bastantes cosas... - dijo pensativa sonriendo picaramente - pero le di puerta cuando me di cuenta que solo me quería para averiguar la clave de la caja fuerte de mis padres... -

- Eres demasiado crédula... -

- Pero si la peor parte se la llevó él... ni corta ni perezosa le denuncié a la policía... le buscaban en tres países por algo bastante grave... así que todavía estará en la trena... eso por querer jugármela... es que en mi etapa de adolescente era muy rebelde... -

Severus sonrió.

- Tengo que irme... ten cuidado... sobre todo buscando tu príncipe azul -

- Lo tendré... y si te encuentras a mi príncipe azul no lo mates ¿vale? - dijo Meryem alegremente mientras Severus salía por la puerta - por lo menos no hasta que me lo haya beneficiado - gritó para que Snape le oyera desde fuera.

Severus se detuvo unos segundos fuera de la habitación un poco impactado por los argumentos de Meryem, al final sonrió para si mismo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Por suerte para todos mientras Snape estaba fuera el profesor sustituto era Sirius, lo cual era bastante bueno para la casa Gryffindor ya que les daba muchos puntos, además de que era un experto en pociones y un buen maestro.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal las clases de auror? - preguntó Kate viendo a su hija entrar en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. 

- Bien... pero los profesores creen que sólo estudiamos sus materias... vamos... no tengo más trabajos por que no son más retorcidos y me mandan más... que sino... además... ¿has visto los libros que tengo que utilizar?... son demasiado caros -

- A ver... déjame la lista - Christine le dio la lista de libros a su madre - mira... estos están en la biblioteca de Hogwarts... quizás si vamos y se los pides a Dumbledore te los deje -

- ¿Cuándo podríamos ir? - preguntó Chris ansiosa.

- ¿qué te parece este viernes?... así veo a tu padre... - dijo Kate picaramente.

- Perfecto - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Christine se fue al cuarto que tenía en el cuartel general y comenzó a idear su plan para seducir a Snape.

* * *

Dumbledore mando una carta a Elísabeth informándole del horario de sus clases de apoyo, cuatro días, todos seguidos, al final de cada mes, la mujer tendría que ir a Hogwarts para dar sus clases, en dichas clases estarían presentes los profesores de DCAO, y tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con ellos respecto al temario. 

Elísabeth tuvo que buscar por todos los baúles de la casa los apuntes de cuando ella estudió para auror, gracias a Dios no los había tirado.

Pero lo que más miedo le daba no era hacer el ridículo frente a unos niños, no, lo que de verdad le acojonaba era Sirius y su proximidad, estar cerca de él hacia que se olvidara de todo y sobre todo del hecho que Sirius podría descubrir en cualquier momento la verdad y que cuando eso pasara, la odiaría.

* * *

Sirius estaba pletórico de alegría, como bien le había informado Dumbledore, Elísabeth llegaría en un par de horas para quedarse hasta el viernes, aunque con un poco de suerte pasaría el fin de semana en el colegio, los niños tenían visita al pueblo y querría pasar con ellos un tiempo, así que por esas razones, ese martes a las seis de la tarde Sirius estaba que no paraba. 

Había entrado como veinte veces a la habitación que habían preparado para la mujer simplemente para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, las amenazas de Remus de que como no se estuviera quieto le mordería la próxima luna llena ya no daban resultado, no había nada que pudiera calmarle, y es que desde que le consiguió sonsacar que le amaba en la biblioteca no la había vuelto a ver, y claro, estaba impaciente por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Cuando Elísabeth entró en el salón, un poco enfadad por que Dumbledore acababa de comunicarle que dormiría en la habitación contigua a la de Sirius, él no pudo abalanzarse a sus brazos, como tenía planeado, para asegurarse de que estuviera sana y salva, puesto que los gemelos, que habían llegado escasos minutos antes, se le adelantaron. Harry se quedó a un lado hasta que los chicos soltaron a la mujer y pudo saludarla.

- Será mejor que la dejemos descansar y ordenar sus cosas en el cuarto - dijo Remus después de haberla saludado.

- Además vosotros tendréis que ir a cenar ¿no? - dijo Elísabeth a los niños.

Los gemelos pusieron algunas pegas pero al final se fueron con Harry hasta el gran comedor, Remus también se fue consciente de que su amigo quería estar con Elísabeth a solas.

- ¿Y qué tal estos días? - preguntó Sirius mientras cogía la maleta y la entraba en el cuarto.

- Muy bien... aunque no entiendo por que estoy aquí... tu hiciste ese master también... y sacaste mejores notas que yo... ¿por qué no lo haces tu? - preguntó ella dejándose caer en el marco de la puerta.

- No sé... pregúntaselo a Dumbledore... además ¿qué pasa¿no quieres estar aquí conmigo? - preguntó picaramente acercándose mucho a ella.

- Estar cerca tuya me pone de los nervios -

- ¿Por qué?... si yo no muerdo... ese es Remus... -

- ¿Qué no muerdes?... todavía tengo la cicatriz de un bocado que me pegaste en el culo una vez que... -

Elísabeth detuvo su argumento al ver al cara picara, más si podía, que tenía Sirius.

- Es que tienes un culito que siempre me ha apetecido morderlo - dijo él acariciando dicha parte del cuerpo de ella.

- ¡Esas manos! - dijo apartándose - Sirius te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones con que volvería contigo... -

- ¿Por qué no?... yo te quiero... tu me quieres... ¿por qué no? -

- Hay cosas que tu no sabes... secretos por los que me odiarías... -

- Sería incapaz de odiarte... te amo - dijo Sirius dulcemente acercándose para besarla.

Elísabeth se apartó rápidamente para no caer en la tentación, no podía volver con él, si lo hacía Sirius descubriría que los gemelos eran sus hijos, y entonces le odiaría, y eso ella no podría soportarlo.

- Me duele la cabeza... he tenido un día agotador... mejor me voy a dar un baño - dijo yendo hacia el baño.

- ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? - preguntó Sirius yendo tras ella.

- No gracias... puedo solita - dijo ella cerrando la puerta en la cara de Sirius.

Dentro del baño Elísabeth se dejo caer pensando en lo difícil que sería convivir con Sirius cuatro días al mes.

Sirius por su parte sonrió divertido mirando la puerta, hacer que la chica cediera sería un reto que el iba a conseguir. Salió del cuarto y se fue al gran comedor para cenar junto con el resto de profesores.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius intentó ir a darle los buenos días a Elísabeth con un beso, pero Remus consiguió frenarle y menos mal, por que la mujer estaba de los nervios con esto de ponerse frente a unos chicos y contarles algo de lo que casi no se acordaba.

Remus consiguió llevarse a Sirius a desayunar para que no acosara demasiado a su amada.

Elísabeth estaba en el salón preparando su primera clase de apoyo de DCAO, la verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa pues ella nunca había hecho algo así, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando Harry entró y la saco de releer lo que tenía preparado por decimoquinta vez.

- Hola cielo ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó dulcemente al chico.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado aunque a veces le resultaba raro que tanto Kate como Elísabeth le trataran con tanta familiaridad.

- Pues... quería hablar contigo... - dijo un poco colorado mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado y se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Dime... ¿para que soy buena? -

- Es que... les enseñe las fotos del álbum que me regalaste a Sirius y a Remus... y ellos me dijeron que nunca habían visto esas fotos de mi padre tan pequeño... y me entró la curiosidad de saber como tu las habías conseguido -

- La verdad es que Sirius vivió durante bastantes veranos en casa de tus abuelos... y eso le daba acceso a muchas fotos de tu padre de chico... pero es que estas me las dieron a mi tus propios abuelos hace muchos años... -

- ¿Los conociste? -

- Si... mira... mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años... entonces me tuve que ir a vivir con mi hermano veinte años mayor que yo... que vivía en la antigua casa de mi padre... que estaba al lado de la de tus abuelos... -

- Entonces conociste a mi padre antes de que entrara en Hogwarts -

- Si... veras... mi hermano, aunque estaba muy apegado a mi desde que yo nací, no tenía nada de experiencia educando y criando a una niña... así que tus abuelos le ayudaban... por eso yo me iba a casa de tu padre y allí jugaba con él... o ayudaba a tu abuela a preparar galletas... y como desde pequeña me encantó la fotografía pues le pedí a tu abuela que me diera unas fotos de tu padre de pequeño que nadie hubiera visto para tenerlas de recuerdo -

- Y te las dio... -

- Si... yo siempre me llevé muy bien con tu padre... y tus abuelos... tengo que tener fotos de ellos por alguna parte... - dijo pensativa.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Harry ilusionado.

- Las busco y te las traigo la próxima vez ¿vale? -

- Gracias -

- No hay por que darlas... ahora ve a clase... que seguro que llegas tarde... -

- Ahora tengo clase contigo... así que... no me iras a echar la bronca ¿verdad? -

- Anda vamos... que los dos llegamos tarde - dijo Elísabeth risueña levantándose y recogiendo las cosas para ir a clase.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya en clase y el último en entrar fue Harry que se sentó rápidamente junto a Ron.

- Bien... - dijo Elísabeth dejando su cartera en la mesa, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en sus sillas y le miraban sonriente - Me llamo Elísabeth Lavine - Sirius bufó al ver que utilizaba su apellido de casada - y seré la profesora que os dará unas clases especiales sobre DCAO... no sé el nivel que tenéis y no sé como estáis llevando la asignatura... así que... os haré un examen sorpresa -

- ¿Examen sorpresa? - preguntaron algunos.

- Eso no es justo - dijo Mark.

- La vida no es justa... vete haciendo a la idea - dijo Elísabeth a su hijo sonriéndole.

Mark y Lizzy se cruzaron de brazos y la miraron con el ceño fruncido, a ellos les gustaba llevar las contras a los profesores y saltarse las normas pero sobre todo a ellos no les gustaban los exámenes sorpresa, así que se miraron con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que tenían un plan.

Elísabeth repartió los exámenes tranquilamente pasando olímpicamente de las quejas, Sirius y Remus se dedicaron a corregir los trabajos que habían mandado para ese día.

La hora paso tranquila y mientras todos hacían el examen Elísabeth ojeaba el libro de DCAO preguntando las dudas sobre la materia a Sirius o a Remus.

Esa tarde en el salón previo a su cuarto Elísabeth se dedicó a corregir los exámenes y todo iba perfectamente hasta que llegó a los exámenes de sus hijos.

La mujer se tensó al leer lo que las cabezas locas de sus hijos habían escrito, _"Esto ya es el colmo, es que no pueden dejar de presionarme ni un momento, no tengo bastante con el acoso de Sirius que también tengo que soportar la presión de mis hijos, es que ninguno comprende que si se enteran de la verdad me odiaran, lo hago por su bien"_.

Sirius que estaba echado en el sofá leyendo un libro se acercó a ella cuando vio su cara de cabreo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- Nada - dijo furiosa.

- Dímelo... -

- Que no... - dijo Elísabeth intentando guardar las hojas.

Pero Sirius fue más rápido y se las quitó, palideció un poco al ver lo que los gemelos habían escrito y prefirió callarse.

- Será mejor que vaya hablar con ellos y les calme un poco -

- Si... mejor aclárales tu que no voy a acabar contigo... por que si lo hago yo... -

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- Tu quítales esa idea de la mente antes de que yo me enfade más... bastante tengo contigo como para también aguantar los desvaríos de ellos -

Sirius salió del cuarto y fue a ver a los gemelos, por suerte los encontró practicando hechizos con Harry, Ron y Hermione en un aula vacía.

- Ron, Hermione¿podríais dejarnos solos un momento por favor? - pidió Sirius entrando en el aula.

- Claro... nos vemos en la sala común - dijo Hermione saliendo del aula.

- Creo que debemos hablar -

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Mark inocentemente.

- De vuestro examen... -

- ¿Hemos suspendido? - preguntó Harry.

- No... bueno... no sé lo que has sacado tu, Harry... pero ellos... -

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? - preguntó Harry a los gemelos temiéndose lo peor.

- Expresar nuestra opinión - dijo Lizzy tranquilamente.

- O lo que es lo mismo... enfadar mucho a Elísabeth - explicó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?...nosotros solo queremos que se quede contigo -

- Me parece estupendo... pero si algo tiene que pasar entre nosotros es mejor que ella no este cabreada -

- ¿Tu la quieres? -

- Si... pero no creo que sea bueno que la presionéis... poco a poco voy consiguiendo algo... y si vosotros la presionáis... pues es un paso atrás que doy yo... -

- Pero... -

- Ella ya sabe lo que vosotros opináis... y si tenéis paciencia pues todos saldremos ganado -

- Esta bien... - dijo Lizzy dándose por vencida.

- Te damos hasta Halloween - dijo Mark seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Para qué? -

- Para conquistarla por tus medios... si no has conseguido mucho... pues tendremos que echarte una manita -

- Esta bien... pero no la presionéis más de la cuenta para que haga algo de lo que todavía no esta preparada - dijo Sirius saliendo por la puerta.

- Vale... ahora... ¿qué habéis hecho? - volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Nada... simplemente... poner en todo el examen "queremos que Elísabeth se case con Sirius, tengan hijos y nosotros muchos hermanitos" -

- No te olvides de "Sirius por Elísabeth" - añadió Lizzy.

- Sois lo peor... creo que sería mejor que Sirius la conquistara por sus propios medios... -

- Y vamos a dejarle... pero si no obtenemos resultados... pues... -

- Sólo sería ayudar un poco -

- Anda vamos a la sala común - dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

* * *

- Dime una cosa Draco... ¿por qué sales con esa cría? - 

- Ese no es tu problema Blaise... - contesto el chico secamente.

- Es que no lo comprendo... es un cría... -

- Te he dicho que ese no es tu problema... idiota - dijo cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

- Esta bien... esta bien... no me meteré... - contesto Blaise asustado.

Draco salió del cuarto y se fue a la sala común, estaba enfadado de que todo el mundo se metiera en su relación con Rachel, vale, ella era una niña, pero a él le gustaba.

- Hola - dijo Rachel alegremente sentándose junto a Draco.

- ¿Qué tal el día? -

- Bien... Draco... ¿me ayudas con pociones?... es que... no se me da bien... y tu eres el ojito derecho de Snape - dijo ella poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Draco sonrió y le paso el brazo por los hombros para atraerla más hacia él.

- Claro... ¿en que tienes problemas? - dijo Draco sonriente.

Rachel sonrió contenta y abrió el libro para mostrarle el problema.

La verdad es que en las dos semanas escasas que llevaban de novios no habían pasado a mayores, entiéndase por pasar a mayores tener sexo, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta la trayectoria amorosa y sexual de Draco, pero por alguna extraña razón el chico la respetaba, cosa que hacia que Rachel se enamorara cada vez más de él.

* * *

Sirius se acercó lentamente a la cama de Elísabeth, era media noche y se había despertado después de un sueño subidito de tono con la chica que dormía ahora frente a él como principal protagonista. 

Despacio le acarició el rostro, sonriendo al sentir el contacto de su piel, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla para sentirla más cerca y dudando se metió en la cama y la abrazó.

Quizás por que estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos no rechazó el abrazó o quizás por que era lo que de verdad quería, que Sirius estuviera allí con ella, pero lo cierto era que Elísabeth no estaba del todo dormida, pues sintió como alguien se metía en su cama, notó la presencia de Sirius y se dejó mimar por él.

- Esto no debería estar pasando - murmuró Elísabeth.

- Pensé que estabas dormida - dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- Y yo pensé que tu tenías una cama propia - le reprochó ella.

- Dormir contigo me gusta más - dijo él acomodándose más.

- ¿Me prometes que sólo será dormir? - preguntó ella abriendo los ojos para mirarlo - Sirius... no estoy preparada todavía para afrontar ciertas cosas -

- Te dije que te recuperaría... no me importa esperar - dijo él dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Nunca me has perdido y lo sabes... - susurró ella al borde del sueño.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y siguió acariciando la espalda de ella, de arriba abajo, para que se relajara y se durmiera, Elísabeth se acurrucó más en el pecho de Sirius y sintió como el sueño le vencía.

El despertar fue estupendo, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y volvieran a tener veinte años. Ella despertó primero y se acercó para despertarlo de la única forma que sabía que funcionaria a la primera, besándole, era reacia a utilizar ese truco, sobre todo por que sabía como empezaba pero no como podría acabar la cosa, pero no había otra forma, así que lentamente se acercó y lo beso, despacio, para que poco a poco fuera despertando.

Sirius lentamente fue correspondiendo al beso, todavía medio dormido sentía como si le llevaran al cielo al sentir los labios de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Buenos días - dijo Elísabeth al separarse.

- Con este despertar cualquier día es bueno... - dijo él abrazándola.

- No te acostumbres... -

- ¿Qué pasaría si me acostumbro? -

- Sirius... hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan... cosas que tu no sabes - dijo Elísabeth incorporándose.

- Pues dímelas - dijo Sirius incorporándose a su lado y besándole el cuello - que no te importe nada de lo que paso... sólo el ahora... sólo nosotros... - le susurró al oído.

Sirius poco a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama y se coloco un poco encima de ella para seguir besándola mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

- No - dijo Elísabeth separándose.

- Pero... ¿por qué no? -

- Si algún día te enteras... no quiero que después me eches en cara que me acosté contigo mintiéndote -

Elísabeth se encerró en el baño atenta para escuchar a Sirius salir y la puerta cerrarse.

Sirius estaba desconcertado por las palabras de ella, empezó a sentir curiosidad de saber que era eso que le ocultaba, ese secreto era el que no les dejaba estar juntos, a lo mejor era lo de los gemelos, que ella no era su madre, pero no se explicaba como eso podría impedirles estar juntos.

* * *

Era el típico viernes previo a una salida al pueblo en el cual el gallinero estaba bastante revolucionado buscando citas. Los cinco Gryffindor de sexto curso salieron a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de entrar en clase. Ann prefirió quedarse en el salón, tenía un plan que meditar. 

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta vieron que entraban Kate y Christine.

- ¿No tendríais que estar en clase? - preguntó Kate sonriente saludándolos.

- Todavía es temprano - respondió Mark.

- ¿Y vosotras? -

- Pues yo he venido hacer una visita a mi maridito... así que si me disculpáis... voy a darle un beso de buenos días - dijo Kate entrando en el castillo con una sonrisilla muy picara.

- Yo... he venido a ver a Dumbledore a ver si me deja un par de libros de la biblioteca para las clases - dijo Christine entrando detrás de su madre.

- Adiós - contestaron todos bajando a los jardines.

- Chicos... ahora voy... - dijo Ron mirando como Chris se perdía por el pasillo.

Sin perder tiempo el pelirrojo salió corriendo tras la chica para poder alcanzarla y hablar con ella.

- ¡Ron! - dijo Chris dándose la vuelta cuando sintió como alguien le cogía del brazo.

- Quería hablar contigo -

- ¿De qué? - preguntó la chica desconcertada.

- De lo que paso en la casa durante el verano... -

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Chris haciéndose la loca, pero en verdad sabía perfectamente de que iba el asunto.

- De... de lo de... cuando... yo... cuando... te vi... pues eso... cuando te vi... así... - tartamudeo Ron poniéndose colorado.

- Ah... eso... no te preocupes... no te voy a pedir que te desnudes para estar en paz... eres demasiado pequeño para tener algo que me interese - dijo Christine intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Ron frunció el ceño al oír a la chica.

- A lo mejor soy lo suficiente mayor como para tener algo que te interese - dijo picado.

- Puede ser... lo más seguro es que si... - ella sonrió picaramente y ladeó un poco la cabeza - pero no creo que sea el momento idóneo de averiguarlo... tengo prisa... adiós - dijo Chris echando a andar.

Ron se quedó perplejo, el barullo de la gente saliendo del comedor para ir a clase le saco de su ensoñación, miró el reloj y salió pitando para clase por que llegaba tarde.

* * *

La visita de Kate fue acogida de buen grado por Remus, la verdad era que nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados y eso se notaba ya que en cuanto Kate entró en el cuarto de su marido se abalanzó sobre él para que le hiciera el amor en ese mismo instante. 

- Tengo un par de horas libres -

- Estupendo... te he echado de menos amor - dijo Kate mientras le quitaba la camisa a su maridito.

- Yo también a ti... Dios... como te he echado de menos - dijo Remus mientras la desnudaba y la besaba con ansia.

Hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta que quedaron saciados del mes que habían estado separados.

* * *

Ann tenía un plan para seducir a Snape, pero ese plan no podía ejecutarse en medio de una clase llena de niñatos babosos, no, el plan era que estuvieran los dos solos y para llegar a eso lo más fácil era ser castigada, así que eso hizo la chica, cuando un alumno de Slytherin paso por su lado para entregar la poción que habían realizado, le pego tal patada en la pierna que el chico tropezó y la poción fue a caer encima de otro Slytherin. 

Ann sonrió satisfecha cuando Snape se puso a gritar como un energúmeno.

- Castigada a limpiar esto bajo mi supervisión - gritó Snape.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ann oyera el cielo, no por estar castigada, sino por lo de estar bajo su supervisión. La oportunidad era perfecta, solos, los dos, en una clase, si Snape no caía a sus pies ese día es que el tío era más raro de lo que Ann se pensaba.

Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula, no era aconsejable quedarse más de la cuenta con Snape furioso, Ann agradeció mucho el gesto de sus compañeros, cuanto antes empezara su plan mejor.

Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció un cubo con agua y una esponja.

- Gracias profesor - dijo la chica en plan _"soy una niña muy buena que no ha roto un plato en su vida"_.

Snape ni siquiera la miró, se sentó en su mesa y se concentró en ordenar las pociones hasta que no pudo más y decidió inspeccionar el trabajo de la chica, que estaba al otro lado del aula.

El profesor de pociones dio un par de pasos hacia atrás del miedo por lo que estaba viendo. Para muchos sería una visión sublime, para él también, pero una voz en su mente no dejaba de gritarle "¡ES MENOR¡ES MENOR!" y claro, se acojonó.

Ann estaba de pie, eso no era lo malo, lo que más impresionaba a Snape era su escasa vestimenta, mágicamente la falda había encogido hasta tal punto que le vendría bien a un bebe, su camiseta le quedaría grande a una barbie, estaba casi desabrochada y se transparentaba el sujetador rojo, como comprenderéis dejaba todos los atributos de la chica a la vista.

- Profesor - dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo mientras se mordía el labio.

Snape buscada a tientas el picaporte para salir de allí corriendo, a ver, era una situación totalmente nueva para él, no todos los días una alumna no acosaba, vamos, nunca le había pasado.

Ann tenía en una mano la esponja y con una sonrisa picara la llevó hasta su pecho y allí la estrujo fuerte para que toda el agua cayera sobre su ropa, si antes se le veía todo y se trasparentaba el sujetador, ahora podían verse hasta los lunares que la chica tenía en el pecho.

Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Snape, estaba claro que si no le daba un ataque la chica le violaba porque estaba insinuándose descaradamente. Para su salvación, en el momento en que Ann se acercaba a él con una mirada lujuriosa, encontró el picaporte de la puerta. Todo fue muy rápido, Snape salió corriendo y Ann se quedó besando a la puerta.

Ann se separó enfadada y abrió la puerta para buscar al profesor, del pasillo se oían pasos lejanos, Snape ya estaría por China, volvió a entrar en el aula, antes de que la viera nadie con esas pintas, y miró ceñuda todo lo que tenía que limpiar, definitivamente sin Snape allí eso de estar castigada perdía toda la gracia.

Se secó la ropa y la devolvió a su tamaño natural, miró con asco el aula y salió tranquilamente.

- ¿Después de que me quedo sin diversión voy a limpiar?... ¡JA!... que se lo ha creído - dijo Ann mientras iba para su cuarto.

* * *

- ¿Has hablado con Elísabeth? - preguntó Remus entrando en el aula de DCAO. 

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Sirius alzando la vista del escritorio.

- Lo de que piensas que ella no es la madre de los gemelos -

Si Remus se hubiera girado en ese momento habría visto como Mark y Lizzy iban a entrar en la clase, para preguntar unas dudas, pero se escondían detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Los dos niños estaba atentos a lo que los adultos decían.

- No se como abordar el tema -

- Es que... es difícil... llegar y decirle... creo que los gemelos no son tus hijos - dijo Remus comprensivo.

- Es que no se... Patrick dijo que eran hijos de Samantha... pero aunque eso sea cierto... Elísabeth los ha criado... -

- Creo que debes aclarar esa duda antes de que vaya a mayores... si quieres tener algo con ella será mejor que no haya secretos -

- No te preocupes... en cuanto tenga tiempo aclaro esto... -

Los gemelos estaban impresionados con esa conversación, y decidieron irse para su cuarto a aclarar este tema sin que nadie los distraiga.

* * *

Severus ando con paso ligero hacia su despacho, cerró la puerta rápidamente y apoyó la frente sobre ella mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en que era lo que le pasaba a esa chica. 

"Dios... esta loca... ¿es que no puede ser como su padre y el estúpido de Black y simplemente odiarme?"

- Hola Severus -

Una voz muy sensual sonó a su espalda.

Severus abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras interiormente suplicaba que no fuera la otra loca.

No sabía que les había dado a esas dos hermanas con él, pero estaba claro que era grave. Las dos chicas le asediaban por donde quiera que fuera.

"Hay que reconocer que las dos son atractivas... pero una es menor" Severus negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras pensaba _"y la otra... da igual... las dos son Lupin... son como su padre... odiosas... por muy guapas que sean"_.

Severus negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras pensaba . 

- Severus -

Esa voz tan sensual volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta abriendo de par en par los ojos, por segunda vez en el día, para ver a la chica.

Christine se encontraba encima de su escritorio en una pose muy sugerente y provocativa. Casi no iba vestida, que fue lo que más impactó a Snape, llevaba un corpiño muy ajustado, corto, provocativo y escotado, una minifalda con volantitos demasiado corta, en el cuello una pajarita y su larga melena estaba atada con un lazo, los labios pintados de rojo pasión y una mirada lujuriosa, las piernas vestidas con unas medias de redecilla sujetas a un ligero, que bajo la falta se veía completamente, y terminaban con unos botines de cuero negro.

Ante aquella visión Snape tenía la mandíbula desencajada, el corto atuendo de la chica dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo. Severus no sabía como reaccionar ante esa propuesta tan descarada de sexo, lujuria y pasión.

"Si me comporto como un cabrón y caigo en sus encantos sería una buena forma de joder a Black y Lupin... pero si lo hago seré un cabrón delante de Elísabeth... no... debo actuar con responsabilidad... y... salir corriendo de aquí"

- Pero niña... ¿qué estas haciendo?... ¡tápate¡por Dios y por la Virgen Santa!... que me puedes meter en un problema - dijo nervioso acercándose a Chris y dándole una capa.

- Al contrario... no quiero taparme... quiero destaparme más - dijo la chica sensualmente.

- ¿Más? - preguntó Snape desperado.

- Si - dijo la chica sonriente intentando quitarse el corpiño.

De pronto se oyó lo que Severus más temía, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

"Perfecto... sea quien sea... pensara que soy un depravado"

- Tápate - gruñó Snape dándole una capa a la chica.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió un poco para ver quien era y así darle tiempo a la chica para taparse.

- Severus¿podemos hablar? - preguntó Elísabeth.

A Severus se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"Mira que tengo mala suerte... de todas las personas que podían llamar hoy a mi puerta ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella?"

- No... no... es... un buen... momento - tartamudeo Snape.

- ¿No es un buen momento?... vamos... déjate de tonterías... es urgente... - dijo intentando abrir la puerta.

- De verdad... no bromeo... ven en otro momento - dijo Snape nervioso.

- Severus... por favor... ¿no me digas que tienes a una chica medio desnuda y que he interrumpido mientras hacíais el amor salvajemente sobre tu escritorio? - preguntó Elísabeth con una sonrisa picara en broma.

Severus palideció al oír la pregunta.

"Casi... estábamos a punto de empezar" pensó Christine mientras abría la puerta y se dejaba ver.

Snape giró el cuello tan rápido para mirar a la chica que se le oyeron crujir varias vértebras. Para la suerte de él, Chris se había puesto una túnica por encima de su conjunto sexy para que no lo viera.

- Eehh... yo... ella... nosotros - tartamudeó Snape.

- Severus ya veo que te sabes los sujetos... buenos días Christine... ¿no sabía que habías venido? -

- Oh... sólo estaba de visita... es que como el profesor Snape - Chris le tocó el brazo y sonrió dulcemente y Snape se puso más nervioso - es tan bueno en pociones y yo tengo próximamente un examen y la desgracia de haber salido en esta materia a mi padre... pues he venido a pedirle ayuda... para que me enseñe... algo... - dijo mirando con lujuria al profesor.

- Oh... entiendo... entonces nada no interrumpo... os dejo... estudiar... tranquilos - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo picaramente.

- Adiós - dijo Chris alegremente.

- Espera - dijo Severus antes de que se fuera.

- No te preocupes... no sé lo contare a nadie... disfruta del estudio - susurró Elísabeth al oído de Severus picaramente.

- No me dejes con ella... ¡me da miedo! - le susurró Snape con cara de pánico.

Elísabeth le miró con cara de _"tu ¿miedo?"_ y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Por fin solos - dijo Christine quitándose la capa y quedando otra vez con trajecito sexy.

Snape se acercó a la chica, la cogió fuertemente y la zarandeo.

- No quiero que estés aquí, no quiero que estés de esta forma vestida, no te quiero ni te deseo ni nada por el estilo - dijo fríamente.

- Tu amiguito no dice lo mismo - dijo Christine mirando picaramente la entrepierna mientras acercaba su mano al miembro viril.

- ¡Escúchame!... quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz... ¡no te soporto! - dijo Snape furioso y apartando a la chica.

- Pero... - dijo Chris asustada.

- ¡Que te largues! - gritó furioso.

Chris se separó de él asustada, cogió su ropa y salió corriendo del despacho.

* * *

- Es que me parece demasiado fuerte - grito Mark mientras le pegaba una patada a la mesa de su cuarto. 

- Cálmate - pidió Lizzy.

- ¿Qué me calme?... ahora resulta que mamá no es mamá -

- Tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto... mamá es mamá... era papá el que no era papá... -

- Pero si lo que hemos escuchado era cierto... somos hijos de una tal Samantha... ¿y si resulta que mamá si perdió aquel bebe y Samantha, nos tuvo a nosotros y quería abandonarnos y mama nos adopto junto con papá? -

- Demasiado fantasioso... hermanito esto tiene que tener una razón lógica - dijo Lizzy.

- Claro que tiene una explicación lógica... y yo sé donde encontrarla - dijo Mark saliendo del cuarto.

- ¡Espérame Mark! - dijo su hermana yendo tras él.

* * *

Christine salió del despacho muy dignamente, a medida que iba caminando por el oscuro corredor comenzaba a aligerar el paso hasta llegar a correr. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, se sentía humillada, había sido rechazada por un hombre cuya vida sexual era prácticamente nula. 

"¿Cómo es posible eso? si su mayor excitación es ponerle ceros a los Gryffindor ¡rechazarme a mi¿pero quien se ha creído que es?"

Se detuvo de repente frunciendo el ceño, miró a los lados para ver si algún alumno o profesor le había visto, no era el plan ir paseándose medio desnuda por todo el colegio y que la gente le viera.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente del baño de los prefectos, así que decidió entrar para darse un baño y cambiarse, ventajas de ser la hija de un profesor, se sabía todas las contraseñas, así que sin dudarlo entró.

La bañera estaba llena y la espuma de colores casi salía por los bordes, Chris se acercó para comprobar la temperatura.

- En su punto - murmuró mientras se quitaba la capa.

Empezó a desnudarse lentamente, primero la capa, la pajarita, los zapatos, las medias, la falda, el ligero, el corpiño y por último el tanga. Mientras lo hacía contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda suspiró. Paso un par de minutos mirándose y pensando en por que si la gente decía que ella era agradable y simpática y además tenía un buen cuerpo, como es que no había conseguido echarse un novio decente que la quisiera sólo a ella.

Sus pensamientos vagaron desde la primera vez que beso a un chico hasta el momento en que perdió la virginidad. Y ahora ella estaba allí, acosando a un hombre mayor que la veía como una cría. Se miró en el espejo detenidamente hasta que vio a alguien que también la observaba, se giró rápidamente de la impresión y ni siquiera se tapo.

Él estaba en la bañera, con todo el cuerpo mojado y el agua le cubría hasta la parte superior del pecho, tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, en su cara una sonrisa burlona y miraba a la chica con lujuria y deseo, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan apetecible.

- ¿Te gustan las vistas? - preguntó Chris irónicamente.

- La verdad... no están mal... pero las he visto mejores - respondió Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Niñato -

- Seré un niñato... pero he visto... y sé mucho -

- ¿Sólo has visto?... si sólo es eso no tienes mucho de lo que presumir - dijo ella poniendo sus manos en las caderas en pose chulesca.

Draco salió del baño dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo y mojado al completo, el chico se había formado un buen cuerpo gracias al quidditch y los entrenamientos de mortifago.

"Joder con el niñato... esta bueno y todo" pensó Chris al verle.

- Te aseguro que tengo más práctica que tu -

- Menos lobos caperucita... que eso de tirarse faroles lo sabe hacer todo el mundo -

- No es un farol - dijo Draco acercándose lentamente.

- Demuéstralo -

Chris sonrió picaramente mientras le miraba de arriba abajo con lujuria, Draco también le miraba de la misma manera, estaban ambos a escasos dos metros.

- Bah... paso... más quisieras - dijo Draco infravalorando a la chica.

- Es la segunda vez que hoy me dicen que pasan de una proposición tan... placentera... y es la segunda vez que el cerebro pensante del hombre me demuestra lo contrario - dijo ella mirando el mirando el miembro viril que ya estaba erecto.

- ¿Esto? - se señalo su entrepierna - la controlo cuando quiero - dijo el sonriendo con triunfo.

- ¿En serio? -

Christine se acercó a él y acarició levemente el pene, pudo sentir con ese gesto que Draco se tensaba. Sin dejar de mirarlo fue descendiendo mientras acariciaba el miembro hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna. Se acercó lentamente mientras se mordía el labio, las caricias suaves hacían que el pene se pusiera más erecto.

Rozó con sus labios lentamente la punta mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un leve gemido, vio que Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar gemir. Chris continuó hasta que consiguió lo que quería, que Draco se dejara llevar e inconscientemente pidiera más.

- Oh Dios - gimió Draco.

- Bien... mi labor aquí ha terminado... con esto queda demostrado que tu no dominas nada - dijo Christine separándose bruscamente.

- Espera... ¿me vas a dejar así? - preguntó él sorprendido.

- ¿Es que quieres más? -

Chris viendo la ausencia de respuesta se giró para ponerse su ropa.

- Si... lo quiero todo - dijo Draco después de unos minutos girándose para quedarse cara a cara con ella.

En ese momento sin querer Chris tropezó, cayó al suelo y Draco, que la sujetaba, cayó con ella.

Draco sonrió perversamente pues desde que había entrado la chica en el baño había querido estar en esa postura, él encima y ella debajo, tal y como le gustaba, para así tener el control.

Chris le miraba con las cejas alzadas esperando que Draco diera el primer paso, expectante de que le pidiera más. Draco se acercó para besarla pero Chris le giró la cara, cosa que al chico no le importó pues comenzó a besar su cuello y de ahí fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta los pechos.

Chris se mordía el labio para intentar no gemir de placer, Draco estaba saboreando sus pechos lentamente, haciéndole sentir un placer intenso, siguió descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo donde noto que Chris abría un poco las piernas para dejarle paso mientras arqueaba la espalda.

En ese momento fue cuando Draco decidió pasar de los previos a la acción, estaba deseoso de poseerla por fin y ella misma le estaba abriendo las puertas del cielo. Ascendió rápidamente para colocarse con el pene en la entrada de la vagina y así pillarla por sorpresa para que no pudiera evitarlo, lentamente y ante la sorpresa de Chris, que no esperaba un ataque tan rápido, fue penetrándola.

El mar de sensaciones, todas demasiado placenteras e intensas como para expresarlas, que sintieron ambos quedó reflejado en los gritos y gemidos de placer que ambos dejaban escapar. Chris se agarraba a la espalda de él, arañándolo, mientras le incitaba, con el movimiento de la pelvis, a que fuera más rápido. Draco besaba su cuello mientras aceleraba el ritmo, al cabo de unos minutos los gritos y gemidos de placer inundaba la habitación y juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Draco apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, exhausto del esfuerzo, pero aun así todavía quería más, tenía ganas de más. Sin salir de dentro de ella empezó a moverse lentamente, Chris se sorprendió de que todavía tuviera ganas de más, aun así le siguió y comenzó a moverse ella también. Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, esta vez ambos aguantaron más para hacer más largo y placentero el momento hasta llegar nuevamente al orgasmo.

Draco se tumbó a su lado, respirando muy entrecortadamente, casi sin fuerzas, Chris estaba igual de exhausta. Con gran esfuerzo, pues estaban agotados de una sesión tan intensa de sexo, Draco se levantó, se fue a las duchas, se lavó para quitarse el sudor y se vistió. Chris hizo lo mismo en otra ducha y se vistió de una forma más decente transformando su conjunto sexy en un pantalón y una camiseta.

Otra vez estaban cara a cara pero esta vez vestidos, sin saber que decir pues ni Chris quería admitir que el niñato sabía lo que hacía en cuestión de sexo, ni Draco que se había dejado por ella y que la chica dominó la situación en todo momento. Ninguno quería admitir su derrota.

- Mejor será que de esto no se entere nadie... sería malo para mi reputación que se enteraran de que he tenido sexo con una serpiente como tu... - dijo Christine restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

- Por supuesto... sería degradante que supieran que me he acostado con una Gryffindor como tu... - dijo Draco mirándola con desdén.

Ambos sonrieron levemente, esa era su forma de sellar el pacto de silencio, insultándose, y salieron de la habitación tomando caminos distintos, Draco a su sala común y Chris hacia la salida del colegio.

* * *

En el salón previo al cuarto de los profesores de DCAO se encontraban los tres profesores corrigiendo trabajos. 

- Mamá - dijo Lizzy entrando en la habitación.

- Queremos la verdad - dijo su hermano cerrando la puerta.

Los dos niños miraron a su madre duramente.

- Sin omitir detalles... la verdad... por una vez que alguien nos aclare todo -

- Pero... a ver... ¿qué me estáis contando? - preguntó Elísabeth sin entender.

- Oímos a Sirius decir que tu no eras nuestra madre -

- ¿Qué? -

- Oímos como Sirius le decía a Remus que nuestra madre era una tal Samantha y no tu -

Elísabeth miró a Sirius sin comprender por que había dicho eso.

- Eso es totalmente falso - dijo ella seriamente.

- Entonces por que ha dicho eso -

- Escuchadme bien... yo os parí a los dos... yo... nadie más... - dijo Elísabeth muy seriamente.

- ¿Quién es Samantha? - preguntó Lizzy.

- Fue la primera esposa de Patrick... murió un año antes de que vosotros nacierais... -

- ¿Y por qué Sirius dijo eso? -

- Yo que sé... lo que si sé es que yo soy vuestra madre -

- También creíamos eso de... -

- Escucha... yo tuve que pasar las tres horas de parto para que nacierais... -

- Pero... -

- No hay peros que valgan... no se por que Sirius piensa eso... pero no es cierto... yo os parí... yo... ¿entendido? -

- Entendido -

- Entonces id a clase -

Los gemelos salieron del cuarto en silencio intentando razonar por que Sirius creía eso.

- ¿Por qué les has mentido? - preguntó Remus.

- No les he mentido - contesto ella tajantemente.

- Es imposible que abortaras en agosto y tuvieras a dos bebes en noviembre - dijo Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Imposible tener a unos bebes en cuatro meses - confirmó Remus.

- No aborte -

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	9. El muro que nos separa

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: El muro que nos separa.**_

- No puede ser - murmuró Remus.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

- No tuve ningún aborto... Mark y Lizzy son mis hijos y de Sirius -

- Pero... pero... yo lo vi... - dijo Sirius intentando comprender.

- Fue un hechizo... todo fue una ilusión de un hechizo... - susurró ella.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado rápido para evitarlo, Sirius se acercó furioso y le pegó una bofetada que tiró a Elísabeth al suelo.

- ¡Pero como has podido hacer algo así!... -

Remus se acercó para sujetarlo.

- Sirius... tranquilízate... vas a decir cosa de las cuales te vas a arrepentir después - le susurró al oído.

- Suéltame - exclamó zafándose de Remus - ¡te odio! - gritó Sirius.

Elísabeth desde el suelo miraba horrorizada a Sirius, había sido capaz de pegarle y le había dicho que la odiaba, esas palabras le dolían más que cualquier otra cosa que Sirius le hubiera hecho, incluso más que engañarla, ahora la odiaba.

Sirius la levantó del suelo y la zarandeó.

- Sirius... por favor - intentó Remus calmar a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿por qué? - preguntó furioso.

Elísabeth estaba demasiado impresionada con la reacción de Sirius, la verdad es que se esperaba algo así, algo que siempre le había dado miedo, pero no estaba preparada para ese dolor, así que reacciono de la única forma que conocía, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

- Por que no quería que crecieran contigo - dijo haciendo que Sirius la soltara - por que quería alejarte de mi y de ellos... por que no te los merecías después de lo que habías hecho... ¿quieres más razones? - dijo furiosa.

Sirius volvió a acercarse con la intención de pegarle pero Remus se puso en medio.

- ¡Sirius! -

- ¡Oh! vamos ¿qué querías que hiciera¿dejar que se criaran contigo¿con el tío que me había traicionado? - dijo ella para enfurecer más a Sirius.

- Cometí un maldito error - gritó Sirius.

- Pues nos perdiste con ese maldito error - gritó Elísabeth.

- Por favor tranquilizaos -

- No tienes nada que reprocharme, Sirius... ellos han vivido toda su vida felices, no les ha faltado de nada... -

- ¡Les falte yo! -

- Tenían a Patrick que era mucho mejor que tu -

- Elísabeth por favor - pidió Remus al ver que le costaba demasiado evitar que Sirius se lanzara a matarla.

- Además... tu estabas en Azkaban... no podías hacer nada por ellos... hubieras querido que nos quedáramos... que tu fueras a Azkaban... que a ellos los repudiara la sociedad por ser hijo de un asesino... que a mi me acusaran de cómplice por que todos creían que tu eras mortifago e intentaran mandarme también a Azkaban... ¿hubieras querido eso? - gritó ella.

- Sabes que eso no hubiera pasado - dijo Sirius como queriendo quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

- Pero habrías ido a Azkaban de todas formas... en el último minuto habríais cambiado de guardián secreto y Peter os habría traicionado... y entonces nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado solos... ante todos... como la familia del asesino Sirius Black -

- No... eso no habría pasado - se dijo a si mismo.

- Piénsalo fríamente... perfectamente podría haber pasado... hice lo mejor para ellos... y para mi -

- ¿Y yo qué? - preguntó Sirius tristemente.

- Tu tenías a tu amante... no nos necesitabas - dijo Elísabeth fríamente.

- Fue un error - murmuró.

- Pues ese error te ha costado muy caro... - dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

- Por que no mejor nos tranquilizamos un poco - propuso Remus.

- Puedes decirme que soy lo peor... la más mala de todas... es cierto... hice algo que te ha dolido demasiado... y se que fui muy cruel... pero estaba herida... y quería hacerte daño... y pensándolo fríamente no puedes reprocharme nada por que los niños están bien... felices... nunca les ha faltado nada... han tenido un padre que les ha querido con toda el alma... unos abuelos que los han consentido... y me han tenido a mi que no me he separado de ellos ni un momento... no puedes echarme en cara nada - dijo Elísabeth comenzando a llorar.

- Yo no los he visto crecer - dijo Sirius duramente.

- No los hubieras visto crecer de todas formas encerrado en aquella cárcel -

- ¿Tanto daño te hice para merecer eso? -

- No... en su momento creí que si, pero si lo pienso ahora... el dolor de que me engañaras no ha sido nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al estar sin ti... pero era lo que debía pasar -

Elísabeth ya no pudo aguantar más, le dolía demasiado que Sirius la odiara, se sentía culpable de todo, y eso la estaba matando por dentro.

- Quiero decirles que yo soy su padre - dijo Sirius tajantemente después de unos minutos procesando toda la información que había averiguado.

- Te odiaran - susurró Elísabeth - ellos saben lo que paso... saben que me engañaste... saben que yo fingí un aborto... lo saben todo... menos tu nombre... y no quieren saberlo... para ellos... eres el hombre que engaño a su madre... - dijo seriamente.

- No me odiaran... soy su padre -

- Para ellos Patrick es su padre... ellos saben... llevan años sabiendo la verdad... y no ha cambiado nada... siguen llamando a Patrick papá... no quieren saber del otro... no quieren saber nada de ti... -

- Pero... -

- Te odiaran... pasaran de quererte como te quieren a odiarte... y eso te dolerá... así que no les digas nada... por ahora... -

Una lechuza cruzó la habitación hasta pararse en frente de Elísabeth, batiendo las alas, la lechuza, acercó la pata para que la chica cogiera la carta, y ella así lo hizo. Cuando hubo terminado su tarea el animal volvió a salir volando de la habitación.

Elísabeth leyó la carta rápidamente y miró a Sirius durante un segundo, agacho la mirada y cogió el trasladador que la carta traía para desaparecer de allí en ese instante.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido? -

- Ni lo sé ni me importa - dijo Sirius amargamente.

- No digas tonterías Sirius... si te importa... la amas -

- No... ya no la amo... la odio - dijo él obstinadamente.

- Ten cuidado y no digas cosas de las que después seguro te vas a arrepentir... si sigues en esa actitud le harás mucho daño y no vas a poder recuperarla - dijo Remus intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Sirius se encerró en su cuarto, se tiró sobre la cama e imaginó que todo era una pesadilla, pero por más que abría y cerraba los ojos no lo conseguía. Todo lo que Elísabeth le acababa de decir tenía su lógica y la idea de que no habría sido un buen padre por que estaba encerrado en la cárcel le aterraba.

* * *

Chris se dirigía a la puerta del colegio para coger un carruaje que le llevara al pueblo y así desde allí ir al cuartel general. 

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Ron cuando se la encontró por el camino.

- Eh... si... - dijo tristemente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó el chico preocupado.

- No nada... -

- Venga... puedes contármelo -

- Es que... he hecho algo de lo que en parte me arrepiento y en parte no... -

- Oh... ¿es algo malo? - preguntó Ron preocupado.

- No... pero... es algo que no debía haber pasado... - dijo Chris poniendo cara de circunstancia.

- No te preocupes... a veces nos dejamos llevar por impulsos que en la vida cotidiana no les haríamos ni caso... y eso no es malo... sólo... que confunde... - dijo Ron sabiamente.

- La verdad es que ha sido eso... un impulso inevitable... o que no he querido evitar... pero no se volverá a repetir - dijo ella tajante.

- Y ahora a seguir con tu vida - dijo él sonriéndole.

Chris le miró sonriente, la verdad es que Ron era un chico encantador, y sin darse cuenta empezó a mirarlo de otro modo.

- Eres un cielo - dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

La chica sonreía alegremente y la puesta de sol de fondo hacia que Christine se viera más bonita de lo que jamás Ron la había visto, le sonrió embobado y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que era el amor.

* * *

Draco entró en su sala común, durante todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, no se había planteado si estaba bien o mal hasta que vio a su novia sentada en la mesa del fondo haciendo unos deberes con sus compañeras de clase, la verdad es que desde que vio a la hija de Lupin entrar en el baño se había olvidado completamente de que tenía novia. Para un Malfoy no existe el cargo de conciencia pero cuando Rachel se giró y le sonrió sintió como una punzada de culpabilidad, negó mentalmente y se acercó a la chica como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo fue placentero accidente que no volvería a suceder.

* * *

Remus no se quedó tranquilo con la desaparición tan repentina de Elísabeth así que decidió avisar a Dumbledore de lo que había pasado para que le permitiera ponerse en contacto con Farah para ver si había regresado a Viena. 

- Vaya... la verdad es que tenía mis sospechas... pero nunca esperé que fueran ciertas... - dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo tampoco me imaginaba algo así -

- ¿Cómo están ellos? -

- Destrozados... hoy se han dicho cosas muy hirientes... -

- Por mucho daño que se hayan hecho... se aman... eso se ve a leguas... -

- Si... sólo falta que ellos se den cuenta... - dijo Remus sabiamente.

- Usa la chimenea... averigua si Elísabeth esta en Viena... si ella no esta allí y le pasa algo... Sirius no se lo perdonara nunca -

Remus así lo hizo, pero no se esperaba las noticias que Farah le daba desde Viena. En una situación tan peliaguda la mujer no le mintió, Elísabeth no estaba en Viena, ni en ningún lugar que ella solía frecuentar, definitivamente estaba desaparecida.

* * *

Ann se encontraba en la sala común intentando hacer una redacción que McGonagall les había mandado. 

- ¿Problemas con las transformaciones? - preguntó Mark acercándose por detrás.

- No se me dan bien -

- ¿Te ayudo? -

- La verdad es que me harías un gran favor si me explicaras esto de aquí -

- Veras... es muy sencillo... -

Mark le explicó el tema rápidamente y con muy buenos resultados. La verdad es que se llevaban todos muy bien y entre ellos se ayudaban en las tareas, aunque los gemelos con quienes más tiempo pasaban era con Harry, Ron y Hermione, también estaban al tanto de todo lo relacionado con Ann y la cuidaban ya que era la pequeña de ese grupo que se había formado nuevo.

- Muchas gracias... de verdad me salvas la vida... McGonagall dijo que el lunes pondría una prueba de esto... - dijo Ann.

- No hay por que darlas... si necesitas ayuda en cualquier otra cosa... me la pides y yo te ayudo en lo que haga falta -

- Gracias de verdad -

- Me voy... Tara se ha puesto ha hacer telarañas en el techo y tengo que limpiarlas - dijo Mark levantándose.

Ann le sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Es muy guapo - dijo Ginny llegando a su lado.

- ¿Quién? -

- Mark - le contestó Ginny como si fuera evidente.

- Si... - dijo Ann sonriente.

- La mitad de las chicas de cursos inferiores babean por él -

- Es guapo, buen chico... el novio ideal - dijo Ann.

- Si... que suerte la que lo pille - dijo Ginny suspirando.

- Ja ja ja - rió Ann.

* * *

Sirius seguía en su cama, llorando, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con los gemelos durante el verano, sonrió al recordar un chiste que le contó Mark, casi siempre estaba Elísabeth riendo con ellos, paradójicamente ese verano habían formado la familia que todos querían, sin saberlo. 

Remus abrió la puerta de golpe.

- Elísabeth ha desaparecido... no la encontramos por ningún lado -

- Seguro que su suegra la esta ocultando... ellas son expertas en eso -

- No... ya hemos hablado con ella... y no sabe nada -

- Remus... no se por que vienes a molestarme con esto... la verdad me da igual lo que le pase -

- ¡No digas eso! no te da igual -

- Me importa un comino que haya huido de nuevo... por mi como si no aparece más -

- Vale... sigue así... sigue con esa actitud... pero recuerda una cosa... si a Elísabeth le pasa algo no te lo vas a perdonar nunca... o lo que es peor... tus hijos no te lo perdonaran nunca - dijo Remus furioso dando un portazo.

Las últimas palabras de Remus resonaron en la cabeza de Sirius, y tenía razón, aunque estaba furioso con ella, muy en el fondo una voz le decía que la amaba, que no se portara así con ella, pero esa voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con la otra voz, más grande y poderosa, que le decía que ella le había apartado de sus hijos.

* * *

El sábado amaneció algo nublado pero sin riesgo aparente de lluvia, por lo que felizmente todos los estudiantes mayores de tercer curso salieron de visita al pueblo. 

Los gemelos tenían la esperanza de que su madre les acompañara pero cuando fueron a su cuarto a verla esa mañana ella no estaba y supusieron que había vuelto a Viena por trabajo, de todas formas pasaron una mañana agradable visitando el pueblo. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sirvieron de guías a Mark, Lizzy y Ann, aunque a media mañana Ginny y Ann se fueron con las de su clase.

Fueron a todas las tiendas y en cada una de ellas salían cargando con más bolsas de las que entraban, a la hora de comer se fueron a Las Tres Escobas, que como era normal estaba abarrotado de gente, sobre todo de alumnos de Hogwarts. Pudieron hacerse con una mesa, comieron y bebieron hasta que decidieron dar otra vuelta por el pueblo.

* * *

Draco y Rachel estaban teniendo su primera salida oficial, pues técnicamente era la primera vez que salían fuera del colegio ha hacer algo que no fuera hacer deberes y besarse. 

Draco no había vuelto a pensar en lo que pasó en el baño de los prefectos la tarde de antes, y la verdad prefería olvidarlo, cada vez que esas imágenes pasaban por su mente sentía una punzada de remordimiento, sobre todo por que solía acordarse cuando estaba con Rachel, y ese era un sentimiento al que Draco no estaba acostumbrado.

Iban paseando por la calle principal, ella iba mirando las tiendas mientras él la rodeaba posesivamente con el brazo. Aunque no lo pareciera hacían una bonita y extraña pareja, y digo extraña por que la chica estaba consiguiendo educar como buen novio a Draco, bueno si olvidamos el incidente en el baño, Draco sería a los ojos de Rachel el novio perfecto.

Rachel corrió hacia el escaparate de una tienda, librándose así del abrazo de Draco que frunció el ceño.

- Mira que monada - dijo ella señalando un pequeño cachorro.

Draco se acercó y miró al perro.

- Pero si es horrible -

- ¡No es horrible¡es una monada!... tan blanquito - dijo Rachel poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Draco miró al perro y luego a su novia, las imágenes de estar poseyendo a Chris volvieron a pasar por su mente, y otra vez sintió esa punzada de culpabilidad, cerró los ojos rápidamente y decidió que calmaría ese remordimiento comprándole el cachorro a la chica, así lo había hecho siempre y no sería este el momento de cambiar.

Entró en la tienda de mascotas y Rachel le siguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La chica miró a todos los animales que había en la tienda, si por ella hubiera sido se los habría llevado todos, pero desistió de esa idea cuando vio la mirada negativa de Draco, era como si el chico le leyera la mente y le dijera que él no le compraba tantos animales.

- ¿Cuál quieres? - preguntó el chico mirando todos los animales con asco.

- ¿Puedo elegir el que yo quiera? - preguntó ella ilusionada.

- El que más te guste... -

- ¡Bien! - Rachel saltó efusivamente y abrazó a su novio - a ver... a ver... - dijo paseándose por toda la tienda - este - dijo señalando a un pequeño cachorro de perro.

- ¿Este?... es feo... - dijo Draco mirándolo detenidamente.

- ¡No es feo!... es precioso... ¿verdad que si cachorrito mío? - preguntó al perro que le lamió la cara.

- Nos llevamos ese - dijo Draco al dependiente sacando la cartera.

- Muy bien señor... ¿le pongo también la correa, el collar anti-pulgas, la camita, la caja para trasportarlo y demás enseres? - preguntó el dependiente viendo que podría hacer su agosto.

Draco miró a Rachel con cara de estar muy enfadado, el intentar eliminar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad le iba a costar un ojo de la cara.

- Póngalo todo - dijo él resentido.

- Perfecto - dijo alegremente el dependiente - le diré, señorita, que la cachorrita que tiene en los brazos es una hembra, tiene dos meses de vida y ya esta destetada, vacunada y todo lo que se le hace a esa edad -

- Muy bien - dijo Rachel alegremente mientras mecía a la perrita en sus brazos.

- Aquí tiene señor -

El dependiente metió en una gran bolsa todos los enseres necesarios para mantener al perro y se la dio a Draco, el chico sacó una bolsa con monedas y se la entregó al dependiente.

Rachel salió contenta de la tienda, que digo contenta, radiante y feliz con su nueva mascota.

- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? - preguntó Draco asqueado.

- Copito de nieve... pero de cariño le diré Copota - dijo Rachel emocionada.

- ¿Copota? - preguntó extrañado.

- Si... es como un copito pero más regordeta así que es una copota - explicó Rachel.

- Aaahhh... - dijo Draco con cara de "_si tu lo dices"_.

- Muchas gracias Draco... de verdad... te quiero - dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Para cualquier otro ese gesto hubiera sido insignificante, incluso Draco antes de ser el novio de Rachel hubiera pensado así, pero en ese momento le pareció un bonito gesto, muy dulce y tierno, sonrió sinceramente y acercó su brazo para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla.

* * *

A lo lejos los Gryffindor observaban la escena sorprendidos. 

- Parece que Malfoy se ha enamorado - dijo Mark.

- Eso es imposible... Malfoy no puede sentir amor... no tiene corazón... - dijo Ron quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Que haya sido un cabrón durante toda su vida no significa que no pueda enamorarse - dijo Lizzy.

- Es que es Malfoy... amor y Malfoy no van en la misma frase... - explicó Harry.

- Que insensible eres... como se nota que eres tío - dijo Lizzy.

Harry se entristeció al oírla pero se dio cuenta por la sonrisa de la chica que no lo decía en serio.

- A ver... no es que Harry sea insensible... es que... es como decir que Snape se ha enamorado - dijo Mark.

- ¿Y por qué no puede enamorarse Snape?... a lo mejor así deja de ser tan carbón -

- Vale... mal ejemplo... es como decir que Voldemort... -

- Voldemort también puede enamorarse - le cortó Lizzy.

- Imposible - dijeron Harry, Mark y Ron a la vez.

- Los tíos siempre vais en contra del amor -

- Y tu has visto demasiadas veces "_La Bella y la Bestia"_ hermanita -

- Es mi película preferida... - dijo ella a modo de excusa.

- Pero Voldemort, Snape y Malfoy no entran en el mismo grupo que la Bestia... - dijo Mark negando con la cabeza.

- Esta bien... lo que vosotros digáis... tenemos que regresar pronto al colegio - dijo Lizzy a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Mark.

- Por que Spike esta mudando la piel y tu me vas a ayudar a limpiarlo -

- Jo... -

- Ahora que tenemos cuarto propio y podemos tenerla en el colegio no pongas pegas... y ayúdame - dijo Lizzy frunciendo el ceño.

- Vale... -

- ¿Queréis que os ayude? - preguntó Harry.

- No va a poder ser... Spike intenta morder a todos... a Snape siempre intenta matarlo... - dijo Lizzy con cara de circunstancia.

- A Snape lo quiere matar todo el mundo... - dijo Mark sabiamente.

- Si... eso es cierto... -

- ¿A ti te ha intentado morder? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Si... a mi y a todos... cuando le da la vena agresiva intenta a matar a todo el mundo... pero en general es tranquila... -

Cuando llegaron al colegio los gemelos subieron corriendo a limpiar el terrario de la serpiente que estaba oculto en uno de los armario, mágicamente hechizado para que fuera más grande en el interior.

* * *

Farah llevaba dos días que se subía por las paredes de los nervios al no saber donde estaba Elísabeth, tal era su grado de exaltación que cuando la desaparecida apareció en medio del salón lo primero que hizo fue pegarle una buena bofetada. 

- ¡Pero quien te crees que eres para desaparecer así!... ¡nos has tenido a todos preocupados!... ¡yo estaba ya imaginándome que te habías tirado por un puente! - gritó Farah.

- Ya van dos en menos de una semana - dijo Elísabeth frotándose la mejilla - no me he tirado por ningún puente... ganas no me han faltado... pero... estoy bien... -

- No vuelvas a hacerlo por que me tenías muy preocupada... a mi esto no me lo vuelvas hacer - dijo Farah exaltada.

- No me dio tiempo a avisar a nadie... Dan me escribió y fui a reunirme con él -

- ¿Estabas con él? -

- Si... -

- Eso me deja más tranquila... pero no vuelvas a desaparecer sin avisar - dijo Farah ya más tranquila.

- No te preocupes... no lo haré -

- Y ¿qué tal esta? -

- Bien... necesitaba hablar con él -

- Supongo que habrá puesto a parir a Sirius ¿no? -

- Que bien lo conoces... pero... por mucho que Sirius sea un cabrón... yo hice algo que estuvo muy mal... fui muy mala... -

- No puedes culparte por lo que paso -

- Pero es que tengo la culpa... yo lo hice... separé a Sirius de sus hijos... pero fui más cruel que el mismísimo Voldemort y le hice creer una mentira demasiado cruel - dijo Elísabeth comenzando a llorar.

Farah la abrazó intentando consolarla.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás -

- Me odia... y con razón... ahora me odia... -

* * *

- Mi Lord... ¿me mandó llamar? - dijo Meryem entrando en la sala donde estaba Voldemort y postrándose ante él. 

- Si... mañana llevaras a cabo tu misión - siseó Voldemort.

- Si señor -

- Entraras en el ministerio y traerás toda la información sobre los aurores y sobre todo de Black... quiero saber que información tiene el ministerio sobre al resurrección de Black -

- Como ordene, mi señor - dijo ella sumisamente.

Llamaron a la puerta y cuando se abrió entro Colagusano, se acercó al Lord Oscuro y se postró frente a él.

- Retírate Parker... - dijo a Meryem.

- ¿Me mando llamar?... mi señor -

La chica salió de la sala directa a su cuarto pensando en como iba a entrar en el ministerio y conseguir toda esa información que Voldemort quería.

- ¿Qué sabes de la mujer que Black persigue? - preguntó Voldemort como si tal cosa.

- Ella fue su novia durante mucho tiempo, cuando le dejó, Black se quedó destrozado - explicó Colagusano.

- Eso quiere decir que si la vuelve a perder se hundiría¿no? - dijo Voldemort tramando un plan.

- Si... - respondió Colagusano temeroso del plan de su señor.

- Quiero que los separes... que ella le odie... que Black se hunda y que así sea más vulnerable cuando ataquemos - dijo Voldemort con maldad.

- Así lo haré mi señor -

- No vuelvas sin unos resultados favorables... o sino... -

Colagusano salió deprisa de la habitación, no quería averiguar que pasaría si fallaba con la misión, que esa era otra, como se las apañaría Colagusano para hacer que Elísabeth odie a Sirius, explotar la idea de los cuernos no sería difícil, pero él no se podía acercar a ella y convencerla de que Sirius era malo, habría que meditar y hacer algo para contentar a su señor.

* * *

- Según tu no te interesa la información... pero Elísabeth ya apareció - informó Remus a Sirius. 

Sirius no dijo nada pero, cuando Remus se dio la vuelta para irse, sonrió sin querer, se recriminó a si mismo por haber sonreído, pero en el fondo estaba contento de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Recordó algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, algo que creía olvidado y se preguntó mentalmente como Daniel sabía que algún día volvería a verla.

- FLASH BACK -

Varios hombres entraron en la celda del ministerio donde Sirius esperaba que lo llevaran a Azkaban.

Sirius estaba encadenado a la pared con la mirada fija en el suelo, por su mente pasaba todos los hecho ocurridos en las últimas horas, no podía creerse que Peter hubiera traicionado a James, ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza haber visto a su mejor amigo y a su esposa muertos, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al visualizar de nuevo los cadáveres.

- El asesino llora por su señor destruido - dijo un hombre mordazmente.

La puerta de la celda se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos treinta años, aunque en verdad tenía cuarenta, lo que pasa es que se conservaba muy bien y los magos envejecen mas lentamente.

- Salid fuera - dijo el recién llegado.

- Pero... -

- Es una orden - dijo muy seriamente.

Los hombres salieron sin rechistar.

- Todo esto de hace feliz ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius.

- No demasiado... hubo un tiempo en el que me caías bien - dijo el hombre acercándose y quedándose cara a cara con Sirius.

- ¿Y eso cuando fue? por que yo no me di cuenta - dijo Sirius ácidamente.

- Dejaste de caerme bien en el momento en que pusiste tus ojos en mi hermana pequeña -

El hombre que estaba frente a Sirius no era nada mas y nada menos que Daniel McCallister, el hermano mayor de Elísabeth. En verdad Sirius no le caía mal, siempre pensó que era el hombre indicado para Elísabeth, pero tenía que seguir con su rol de hermano mayor protector de su hermana.

- Yo la amo - murmuró Sirius.

- Gracias a Dios ahora ella esta lejos de ti... y podrá rehacer su vida sin tener que esconderse para que no la encuentres - dijo Daniel como si no hubiera escuchando a Sirius.

- Tu sabes donde esta -

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Claro que lo sé... y cuanto mas lejos este de ti mejor -

- ¡YO LA AMO! - gritó Sirius.

- Si la hubieras amado no la habrías engañado como lo hiciste -

- Cometí un error -

- Ella también cometió un error enamorándose de ti... - dijo Daniel amargamente.

- Dile... dile... no... mejor no le digas nada -

- Todos cometemos errores Sirius... espero que algún día... tu seas capaz de perdonar los errores de Elísabeth... para que ella pueda perdonar los tuyos -

- Lo dices como si algún día volviera a verla -

- Siempre he sabido que no me libraría de ti fácilmente... y los muros de Azkaban no vas a conseguirlo - dijo Daniel sonriéndole.

- ¿Eso es un consejo? creí que te caía mal - Sirius también sonrió.

- Y me caes mal... pero ella se enamoró de ti... y hay lazos que no se pueden romper... - Daniel se dirigió a la salida - solo te advierto una cosa... si le vuelves ha hacer daño... te matare -

Sirius sonrió cuando se quedó sólo, Daniel era una persona singular, ellos siempre se llevaron bien pero esa misma amenaza de muerte se la hizo nada mas enterarse de que salía con Elísabeth, y el hecho de que se la volviera hacer implicaba que todavía había esperanza, aunque todo estuviera tan oscuro que no viera la luz en el camino.

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

Meryem estaba encantada con su misión, eso de hacer de ladrona y espía le gustaba, en ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto, preparándose, mallas negras, botas negras, camiseta de manga larga negra, guantes negros, el pelo recogido y oculto tras un gorro negro y una mascara para que nadie le viera la cara¿alguien adivina el color, efectivamente, negra, en definitiva esta chica comenzaba a cogerle gusto al color negro y eso le preocupaba, por que significaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Snape, todo el mundo sabía de la afición del profesor de pociones por el color negro. 

- Empiezo a parecerme demasiado a Severus con tanto negro... - dijo arrugando el ceño.

Pero aun así estaba contenta con esa misión, ya que no tenía a molestos novatos dando por saco a su alrededor. Alegremente salió del cuartel general en cuanto hubo informado al señor oscuro de que esa noche iba a llevar a cabo la misión.

Se apareció cerca del Ministerio de Magia, la noche era oscura y sin luna, sin mucha dificultad llegar a la puerta y entrar fue sencillo, como iba toda de negro se ocultaba en los rincones oscuros y nadie la veía.

Una vez en el ministerio fue relativamente sencillo conseguir la información que su señor oscuro buscaba, digo relativamente sencillo por que sólo tuvo que marearse durante una hora buscando el despacho de los aurores, "_Yo es que no puedo ser como los profesionales y conseguirme un mapa para estudiar la zona y no perderme... no... yo tengo que hacerle caso a mi intuición... que carezco de ella cuando voy sin mapa"_ pensaba Meryem mientras iba por los pasillos. Y como era de esperar, el despacho de los aurores no estaba totalmente vacío, y Meryem tuvo que esperar oculta en las sombras hasta que el hombre salió al baño para poder entrar y buscar lo que necesitaba.

- Menos mal que ha salido al baño... me iban a dar las uvas esperando - dijo la chica para si misma viendo al hombre salir.

Entró y buscó rápidamente en los archivadores de aurores en activo, sacó un par de expedientes, hizo copia de ellos, los hizo miniatura y los escondió en su zapatilla y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir se tuvo que esconder detrás del archivador por que entraban dos aurores.

- ¿Para qué me has hecho levantarme de mi cama a estas horas? - preguntó uno sentándose en el sillón detrás de la mesa.

- Necesitamos a todos los operativos... el Ministro quiere que reunamos a todos los aurores... -

- ¿Y? -

- Revisando los expedientes he encontrado este - dijo el otro hombre dejando un expediente encima de la mesa.

El que estaba sentado examinó el expediente y Meryem agudizó el oído para enterarse bien de lo que hablaban, a lo mejor le podía servir a su señor esa información.

- Daniel McCallister... auror consagrado... actualmente en paradero desconocido... - leyó el hombre.

Meryem se tensó al oír de quien estaban hablando, definitivamente esa conversación le interesaba mucho.

- Deberíamos intentar localizarlo -

- Como si fura tan fácil... que te crees que hemos hecho durante años... desde que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado fue vencido por El Niño Que Vivió no hemos sabido nada de él -

- Pero algo se podrá hacer -

- Trabajaba en misiones extremadamente secretas... lo último que hizo fue capturar a Sirius Black... -

- Pues por eso mismo... sabrá cosas... además de que si fue de gran ayuda en el pasado también ahora puede serlo -

- Mira... el ministerio oculto siempre en que misiones trabajaba McCallister... y borró toda la información sobre su paradero cuando desapareció... -

- Pero eso fue el antiguo ministro -

- Y si lo hizo fue por algo... ese hombre sabe demasiado y el ministerio no quiere ponerle en peligro -

- Pues con más razón... si puede ser de ayuda para... -

- Mira... no se puede hacer nada... dudo que quiera volver al activo si reaparece... no vale la pena buscar a alguien que a lo mejor ya ha muerto... déjalo estar... -

- Pero... -

- Déjalo estar... - dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

- Mierda - dijo el otro hombre saliendo tras el primero.

Meryem se aseguró de que los hombre se hubieran ido y salió de su escondite, se acercó a la mesa y examinó el expediente de Daniel McCallister. Le sorprendió ver la foto bastante vieja de un hombre joven de unos veinticinco años, pensó que era guapo en su juventud, por que ahora tendría mucha más edad. No, definitivamente esta información no se la daría a Voldemort, a Daniel McCallister lo encontraría ella, ni los aurores, ni los mortifagos, ni Voldemort, ella lo encontraría y por fin sabría la verdad. Hizo una copia y transformó el expediente de hombre en una pulsera finita de goma para poder esconderlo y examinarlo a conciencia en su cuarto.

Salió extremando precauciones y siempre caminando por las sombras. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se metió por el pasillo que no era y se perdió.

- Mierda - dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que por allí no era la salida.

Intentó dar la vuelta, pero más se perdía. En medio de su desesperación por salir de allí no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con un chico.

- Auch - dijo el chico de dolor.

"_¡MIERDA!... si es que hoy no tenía que haberme levantado de la cama... tengo la negra..."_ pensó Meryem al ver al chico.

- Lo siento... no te vi - dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

- Lo siento... yo... ¿por qué vas todo de negro y con mascara? - preguntó el chico extrañado.

Ahí Meryem no vio salida alguna más que salir corriendo, pero claro, estaba perdida, así que sin darse cuenta se metió por un callejón sin salida y llegó hasta una pared, con tan mala suerte que el chico la persiguió y la acorraló. El chico sacó la varita y la apuntó.

- _Lumus_... - dijo para iluminar - ¿quién eres¿por qué corrías? - preguntó.

Meryem lo miró examinándolo detenidamente, era alto, delgado, pelirrojo con el pelo bastante largo atado ahora mismo por una coleta, vestía como un muggle y tenía un pendiente de un colmillo de un dragón.

- Si claro... como si te lo fuera a decir - dijo ella de mala manera.

- Bien... pues avisaremos a los aurores y que ellos te torturen hasta que digas la verdad - propuso él.

- Si te digo quien soy de todas formas vas a llamar a los aurores - dijo ella tranquilamente.

- Mortifaga -

"_¿Tan obvia soy?... vamos ni que tuviera la marca tenebrosa tatuada en la cara"_ pensó ella.

- ¿Yo?... ¿mortifaga?... pero que dices... anda... anda... calla... que estas diciendo chorradas - dijo mientras se acercaba e intentaba huir.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de¿alguien sabe quien es el chico, efectivamente, Bill Weasley, él le puso la varita en el cuello y la obligó a pegarse a la pared.

- Quítate la mascara - dijo Bill amenazante.

- No... -

Pero claro, a Bill, una negativa no le servía como respuesta, y con la mano libre le quitó la mascara y el gorro. La larga melena de Meryem quedó al descubierto y su cara reflejaba la disconformidad con lo que Bill había hecho.

- Cada día reclutan a mortifagas más guapas - murmuró Bill.

- No deberías haber hecho eso... ahora tendré que matarte - dijo ella con pena.

- Yo podría matarte a ti - dijo Bill sonriendo.

Meryem lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

- Ja... ja... ja... me río yo en tu cara... a mi me han entrenado para ser una maquina de matar - dijo orgullosa.

- Lo admites... eres una mortifaga - dijo él seriamente.

Meryem no vio otra salida, otra vez tendría que salir corriendo, pero algo tendría que hacer antes para librarse del chico, y la única forma que vio, fue algo que le enseñó su madre cuando era pequeña para defenderse de los chicos del colegio, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, le pego una patada en la entrepierna. Y claro, que pasa cuando le pegas a un tío una patada en la entrepierna, pues que se dobla y siente tal dolor que no puede hacer nada. Momento que Meryem aprovechó para salir corriendo.

- Lo siento - dijo mientras corría.

Esta vez si acertó con el camino a la salida, iba tan deprisa que nadie la paraba y cuando estuvo en la calle, paró para tomar un poco de aire y se apareció cerca del cuartel general de los mortifagos, allí si se paró más tiempo para recuperar el aire que había perdido al correr los cien metros lisos.

Entró en el cuartel general y fue directa a la sala de reuniones donde el señor oscuro le estaba esperando.

- ¿Y bien? - siseo Voldemort.

- Sin ningún problema señor... un trabajo limpio y sin problemas... aquí esta todo - dijo entregando los informes.

- Puedes retirarte -

- Gracias señor -

Llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama tremendamente cansada, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas, el informe de Daniel McCallister, el chico pelirrojo, encontrar a McCallister, el chico pelirrojo, haber corrido los cien metros lisos en cinco segundo, el chico pelirrojo, por alguna extraña razón no se podía sacar a ese chico de la cabeza, "_hay que reconocer que es mono... pero no es mi tipo... para ser mi tipo primero tendría que cortarse el pelo y quitarse ese pendiente... además... yo soy una mortifaga... el amor para mi esta vedado"_ pensó.

- Un momento... ¿esto pensando que el amor para mi esta vedado¿estoy pensando en ese chico en términos de amor?... Dios... estoy muy mal... - se dijo a si misma.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en el chico, "_ni siquiera se su nombre... si, claro.. estaba yo en esos momentos como para pedirle el teléfono"_ poco a poco, contando ovejitas pelirrojas, se fue quedando dormida.

Como era de esperar Bill aviso a todos los miembros de la Orden de que una mortifaga había entrado en el ministerio, pero claro, nadie sabía que era lo que hacia allí ni si había robado algo. Dumbledore le ordenó a Snape que en su próxima salida al cuartel general de los mortifagos averiguara que era lo que esa mortifaga hacia allí.

* * *

La clase de DCAO del lunes no fue agradable para nadie, se notaba que algo le había pasado a Sirius por que estaba más huraño que nunca, contestaciones bruscas, miradas de querer matar a alguien cuando se topaba con algún niño en los pasillos, y demás cosas que no solía hacer Sirius, mas bien eran propias de Snape. 

Y todo a causa de saber que los gemelos eran sus hijos, y hablando de ellos, eran con los únicos, contando a Harry, con los que no se portaba tan huraño, es más, era más cariñoso que de costumbre, quizás por que intentaba ganárselos, pero ellos también notaron que algo le pasaba a Sirius.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y Farah cada vez estaba más preocupada por su nuera, Elísabeth casi no comía, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, llegaba a casa y se encerraba en su cuarto a oscuras, en el trabajo era como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo, Farah ya no sabía que hacer. 

Cuando creían que Sirius estaba muerto por lo menos Elísabeth expresaba su dolor llorando y dejaba que su suegra se le acercara, pero ahora no, ahora se lo estaba guardando todo dentro y no permitía que nadie estuviera con ella.

Farah ya no sabía que hacer así que se apareció en el colegio Hogwarts para intentar buscar una solución.

- Albus no creo que sea conveniente que Elísabeth vaya este mes al colegio a dar clase - dijo Farah preocupada.

- ¿Tan mal esta? -

- No come, no habla, se encierra en su cuarto... la verdad me da igual lo que le hizo Black... pero quiero que lo arregle... ya -

- Entonces será mejor que venga y se enfrente a esto... -

- Que se enfrente a lo que sea pero hay que sacar a Elísabeth de ese estado... -

- Si dices que tan mal esta por que no la mandas ahora a Hogwarts... - sugirió Dumbledore.

- Esta bien... haré que vaya al colegio... pero como Black le haga más daño... yo misma le matare con mis propias manos - dijo la mujer amenazante.

* * *

Elísabeth llegó esa mañana a la empresa con la mirada perdida pero ese estado de "no estoy en este mundo" en que se había sumido cambió por completo a "quien me hable me lo como vivo" en cuanto vio al Conde Laszlo. 

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - gruñó ella.

- Venía a subirte la moral por que me ha contado un pajarito que no estas bien últimamente... -

- Váyase -

- Cásate conmigo y solucionare todos tus problemas -

- ¿Es que no me oye?... ¡no me pienso casar con usted nunca!... así que váyase de una vez y déjeme en paz - gritó Elísabeth.

Un guarda jurado que estaba en la puerta vigilando escucho los gritos y se acercó a ver que ocurría.

- ¿Ocurre algo señora? - preguntó el hombre inocentemente.

- Si... quiero que saque a este mamarracho de mi propiedad y le queda terminantemente prohibida la entrada - dijo ella enfurecida.

- Como mande, señora -

- No puedes hacer esto -

- Aquí mando yo... mira como lo hago -

- Si es tan amable ¿me acompaña a la salida? - dijo guardia jurado amablemente.

- Ni me toque... esto no se quedará así - dijo Laszlo yendo a la salida por su propio pie.

Elísabeth subió a su oficina y se sentó cansada en el sillón. No sabía que era peor, si el sentimiento de culpabilidad o el de tener ganas de matarse o el de querer matarlos a todos.

Después de un día agotador llegó a su casa y como venía siendo costumbre desde que Sirius supo la verdad se encerró en su cuarto. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio a Farah ordenado sus cosas para que se fuera a sólo la mujer sabía donde.

Remus se preguntó durante mucho tiempo que sería lo que le dijo Farah o cuanta influencia tendría la mujer en Elísabeth para convencerla de ir a Hogwarts.

Nada más aparecerse en el colegio Elísabeth fue derechita a la habitación que tenía para ella, no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos a Sirius, pero la noticia de que ella esta en el colegio llegó pronto a sus hijos que quisieron verla.

- Mamá ¿qué te pasa? -

- Nada cielo... últimamente no me encuentro muy bien -

- ¿Estas enferma? - preguntó Mark.

- No... es simplemente que no tengo ganas de nada - respondió su madre sonriendo tristemente.

- No nos gusta verte así -

- Lo sé... se me pasara... seguro... - dijo abrazando fuertemente a los dos niños.

* * *

Voldemort llamó a Snape para que le hiciera un reporte sobre la situación en el bando de los buenos, después de hablar con su señor, Snape, aprovechó para hacerle una visita a Meryem. 

- ¿Qué tal la intrusión en el ministerio? - preguntó Snape una vez hechizó las paredes para que nadie les oyera.

- Perfectamente... sin ningún percance - dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Qué sabes? -

- Que te quitaron la mascara... -

- Si... me encontré con un chico, pelirrojo, alto, con un pendiente de colmillo de dragón... me acorraló y me quitó la mascara... -

- Bill Weasley -

- ¿Ese es su nombre? - preguntó Meryem esperanzada, por fin conocería la identidad del chico.

- Si... miembro de la Orden... ahora tienes a todos como locos intentando averiguar que te robaste o que buscabas -

- Invéntate algo -

- Eso haré... - dijo Snape saliendo del cuarto.

Meryem sonrió, por fin pondría nombre al chico que desde aquella misión aparecía en todos su sueños, aunque había una cosa que le inquietaba, todavía no había podido revisar con minucia el expediente de Daniel McCallister, y era algo que necesitaba hacer, pero Voldemort la había tendido ocupada y además no podía hacerlo en su cuarto vaya que entrar alguien y la descubriera, así que intentaba encontrar el momento oportuno para salir de allí y leer el expediente.

* * *

Sirius estaba en el salón, supuestamente corrigiendo ejercicios que habían mandado pero inconcientemente cada vez que leía una línea miraba a la puerta de la habitación de Elísabeth. No podía evitarlo, aunque mostraba esa actitud fría y distante con ella, en el fondo le dolía y se preocupaba, pero no estaba preparado para afrontar que parte de la culpa de todo lo que había pasado era de él, prefería echársela a ella y que la mala fuera ella. Lo que no sabía es que con esa actitud podría perderla para siempre. 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y a quien Sirius vio salir de allí lo dejo asombrado. Olry, el pequeño elfo domestico, salía del cuarto con una bandeja y sonriente por que había conseguido que su señora comiera algo.

- Olry - dijo Sirius atónito.

El elfo de la impresión tiró la bandeja al suelo. Lo que pasó con este elfo cuando Elísabeth desapareció fue muy curioso, un par de meses después de que ella tuviera el supuesto aborto, Sirius llegó a la casa agotado del trabajo y de su búsqueda, y Olry estaba de pie, con una pequeña bolsa, y con cara apenada le dijo que se iba y desapareció.

Elísabeth salió del cuarto asustada por el ruido de la bandeja al caer.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Se tensó al ver allí a Sirius y más cuando se dio cuenta que la presencia del elfo sería otra explicación que tendría que darle a Sirius.

- Así que Olry también ha estado todo este tiempo contigo ¿no?... dime... ¿qué más secretos ocultas? -

- Olry recógelo todo y ve a las cocinas, por favor -

El elfo asintió y con un chasquido de dedos la bandeja y él mismo desaparecieron de la habitación.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Sirius amenazante.

- Olry es mi elfo domestico... Dan pensó que era conveniente que volviera con su dueña en vez de quedarse contigo - dijo ella canísimamente.

Hubo una guerra de mirada entre ambos que finalizo cuando Elísabeth se dio la vuelta y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto. Sirius permaneció durante unos minutos más mirando la puerta, como intentando decidir si la huida del elfo era otro motivo más para castigarla con su actitud.

Olry, obedientemente, llevó la carta que Farah le había mandado que le diera a Snape, la verdad es que el Slytherin no le caía bien al elfo, siempre le miraba mal. Severus cogió la carta con asco, ese elfo no le caía bien, se quedó sorprendido al ver el mensaje que traía pero sonrió pensando que sería divertido llevarlo a cabo.

Sirius y Elísabeth se veían poco, y cuando eso pasaba Sirius se mostraba frío y distante con ella, en el fondo se arrepentía de portarse así, pero no podía evitar sentir ese odio cada vez que la veía. Ella, sin embargo, pasaba el máximo de tiempo posible encerrada en su cuarto, sólo salía de allí cuando los gemelos la obligaban.

* * *

Tuvo lugar a mediados de mes la luna llena y como era común, Remus, se ocultaba en su habitación, debidamente protegida, para pasar allí sus momentos como lobo, Sirius pasaba las noches con él en su forma canina y por la mañana se iba a dar la clase de DCAO. Cuando Sirius salió esta mañana del salón y se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar con el resto del profesorado no se dio cuenta de que Elísabeth estaba esperando esa salida para ir a ver como se encontraba Remus. 

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Elísabeth abriendo un poco la puerta del cuarto de Remus.

- Si... adelante -

Remus estaba tumbado en la cama, terriblemente cansado y algo sorprendido de la presencia de la chica allí, pues desde que había llegado no había salido casi nada de su cuarto.

- ¿Cómo estas? -

- Aquí estoy... tirando - dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

Elísabeth se acercó a él y vio que en la mesita de noche había un maletín de enfermería para curar las heridas.

- Ya sé que no soy Kate y que no lo haré como ella... pero si quieres te curo... - preguntó ella tímidamente.

- Me harías un gran favor -

Ella se acercó y empezó a curarle algunas de las heridas más superficiales.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho todo esto? -

- Sirius y yo hemos tenido una pequeña pelea - dijo tranquilamente - jugando - añadió al ver como Elísabeth lo miraba ceñuda.

- Hay juegos que pueden hacer daño -

- Era un juego... no pretendíamos hacernos daño... si vieras como ha quedado él... -

Elísabeth se tensó al oírlo pensando en las heridas de Sirius, Remus se percató de ello y decidió abordar el tema ahora que ella estaba allí.

- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? -

- No... ¿por que crees eso? -

- Por que estas muy callado -

- Es que estoy intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas para abordar un tema -

- Ah... ¿y qué tema es ese? - preguntó ella inocentemente.

- El de por que Sirius y tu os empeñáis en haceros daño cuando en verdad os amáis -

Remus esperó pacientemente la reacción de Elísabeth.

- Esto ya esta... será mejor que esa te la revise la señora Pomfrey... - dijo ella recogiendo las gasas usadas.

- ¿No piensas responderme? -

- Yo hice algo malo y Sirius me odia por ello... no hay mucho que hablar del tema -

- Sirius no te odia y lo sabes... -

- Tu lo oíste -

- Estaba enfadado... y es normal que se enfadara... pero él no siente eso de verdad... -

Elísabeth sabía que podía confiar en Remus y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no fuera ni Farah ni Daniel.

- No le digas nada a Sirius de lo que te voy a decir... ¿me lo prometes? - dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

- No diré ni una palabra -

- Si no volví en todos estos años y no dije la verdad en el tiempo que llevo aquí no es por que no quiera que Sirius este cerca de los gemelos... es por que tenía miedo a su reacción... a que me odiara... yo esperaba ese odio... por que se que hice algo horrible y una parte de mi se arrepiente de haberle hecho ese daño... y otra parte me dice que fue lo mejor para él, para mi y para los niños... -

- No te voy a mentir... Sirius lo paso muy mal... y estoy seguro de que tu también lo pasaste mal... pero lo hecho, hecho esta... ya no hay marcha atrás -

- Me odia... - dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

- Esta enfadado... y cuando se le pase se dará cuenta de que en verdad te ama - dijo Remus sabiamente viendo como Elísabeth se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Puede que sea demasiado tarde... - murmuró ella saliendo del cuarto.

Remus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Elísabeth, lo que le ocurría es que se sentía culpable de todo lo que paso, se atrevería a decir que incluso de que la engañara, y con la actitud que Sirius había tomado lo único que hacia era agravar esa culpabilidad y hacer que poco a poco ella se alejara de él, que dejara de verle sentido al hecho de amarlo. Había que hacer algo para que esa situación cambiara y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

- Tengo un plan - dijo de repente Lizzy en la biblioteca. 

Estaban en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes de transformaciones o eso era lo que parecía porque cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, Harry en lo guapa que estaba Lizzy ese día y que tenía que hacer algo por conquistarla, Mark y Lizzy en como hacer que su madre dejara de estar deprimida, Ron pensaba en que haría Christine en ese momento y Hermione era la única que estaba concentrada haciendo el trabajo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó su hermano curioso.

- Pues hablar con los principales implicados en este tema -

- ¿Qué son...? -

- Sirius, Remus y Snape -

- ¿Por qué Snape? - preguntó Harry curioso.

- Sirius por que mamá esta así por algo que paso con él, Remus de testigo, por si acaso se desmadra la cosa que tranquilice al personal y Snape por que teóricamente ha conseguido que mamá confíe en él y sea su amiga -

- ¿Pero que es lo que quieres hacer exactamente? -

- Ir a hablar con ellos y exigirles que hagan algo para que mamá deje de estar así -

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer que Snape haga algo que tu le ordenes? - preguntó Ron riendo por lo descabellado del plan.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha... lo primero es reunirlos y decirles lo que queremos - dijo Mark apoyando a su hermana.

Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador, lo extendió sobre la mesa y dijo las palabras mágicas para activarlo.

- Remus esta en la enfermería y Sirius en el salón de su cuarto... Snape esta en su despacho - dijo Ron examinando el mapa.

- Mejor vamos a por Sirius y Remus y los llevamos al despacho de Snape... no creo que el pelo grasiento ese confíe en nosotros como para ir a donde le digamos... mejor acorralarlo y no tendrá escapatoria - dijo Harry sonriendo malignamente.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con nosotros - dijo Mark sonriendo también malignamente.

- Me preocupa esto de que empecemos a ser una mala influencia para Harry... - dijo Lizzy a su hermano haciéndose la preocupada.

- Vosotros no sois tan mala influencia -

- Gracias -

- Bueno... al lío... Harry tu ocúpate de Sirius... Lizzy tu de Remus... yo vigilare a Snape para que no salga de su despacho - dijo Mark.

- ¿Y yo que hago? - preguntó Ron con ganas de participar.

- Tu... haz las tareas y sigue pensando en eso que pensabas que te hacia poner cara de tonto enamorado - dijo Lizzy sonriendo picaramente - ¿estabas pensando en una chica¿quién es la afortunada? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Lizzy... ya harás de reportera del corazón en otro momento... - dijo Mark seriamente - con que has ligado ¿eh? - dijo alzando las cejas antes de irse.

Harry sonrió y no dijo nada para no hacer pasar mayor vergüenza a su amigo, Ron se puso demasiado colorado y Hermione se dio cuenta.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó algo molesta cuando todos se fueron.

Ron no contesto y siguió con su trabajo, o mejor dicho lo comenzó, pues por estar pensando en Christine no había escrito nada más que el titulo.

Harry consiguió rápido que Sirius le acompañara, se inventó no sé que excusa, Lizzy hizo lo mismo con Remus, Mark fue directo al despacho de Snape y se mantuvo en la puerta. Desde dentro se oía como el profesor le estaba echando la bronca del siglo a alguien.

Lo que ni Mark, haciendo de portero, ni nadie sabía es que dentro del despacho estaba Snape echándole la bronca del siglo a Ann por haberse ido del castigo.

- Eres una irresponsable... primero por haber hecho lo que hiciste y segundo por dejar de cumplir un castigo - dijo dando vueltas alrededor de su despacho como un animal enjaulado.

- Pero es que yo sólo quise que me castigara para estar contigo -

- No me tutees... no me pierdas el respeto... recuerda que soy tu profesor - gritó Snape hecho una furia.

- Un profesor muy atractivo si se me permite decirlo -

- Estas loca - dijo él parándose y mirándola como si fuera un monstruo.

- Profesor yo es que estoy enamorada de usted - dijo ella suavemente.

- Pero si eres una niña... como puedes decir esas cosas... además yo por ti no siento nada - dijo seriamente.

- Pero... -

- No quiero que te acerques a mi... a partir de ahora mantendrás las distancias sino quieres que avise a tus padres de tu comportamiento -

- Pero profesor... yo le quiero - dijo Ann a modo de suplica.

- Enamórate de alguien de tu edad y deja de decir estupideces -

- No son estupideces - dijo ella furiosa acercándose a él.

Snape no tenía salida, estaba acorralado entre las estanterías y con el miedo y nerviosismo que le entraba al ver a cualquiera de esas dos hermanas pues estaba un poco paralizado, momento que aprovechó Ann para besarlo, y momento que aprovecharon Remus, Sirius, Harry, Mark y Lizzy para entrar.

La cara de estupefacción que se les quedo a todos fue para haberlo sacado en foto. Estaban todos flipando en colores, y no era para menos, pocas veces o ninguna se veía a Snape con una chica besándolo.

- No... no es lo que parece - dijo Snape muy nervioso.

Mentalmente el profesor de pociones ya había hecho el testamento.

- ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI HIJA¡PERVERTIDO! - gritó Remus.

Lo paradójico era que Snape no tenía las manos encima de Ann, es mas las tenía encima de la cabeza como cuando haces el gesto de "soy inocente", y era Ann la que estaba abrazándole por el cuello.

Remus y Sirius iban a abalanzarse a matar a Snape cuando el presunto culpable rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo de Ann y salió corriendo a la chimenea para ir a parar a la parte más lejana del castillo.

- Papá no lo mates... será el futuro padre de mis hijos - dijo Ann sonriente.

Esa frase hizo que toda la mala leche que Remus pudiera tener saliera al exterior y se manifestara con una cara de querer matar a Snape impresionante. Sirius tampoco se quedaba atrás con las ganas de matar al pelo grasiento.

En el fondo Ann había dicho esa frase para enfadar a su padre, Snape la había rechazado y esas palabritas hacían que su padre tuviera más ganas de matarlo de las que ya tenía, así Snape se lo pensaba dos veces antes de despreciarla de nuevo.

- Harry el mapa - ordenó Sirius.

El chico no dudo un momento en dárselo rápidamente, Sirius lo abrió y en cuestión de segundo su cara era igual o pero que la de Remus.

- ¿Dónde esta? - preguntó Remus con voz que daba miedo.

- En el cuarto de Elísabeth - respondió Sirius muy enfadado.

Ann frunció el ceño, no la hacia ni pizca de gracia que Snape fuera a refugiarse a los brazos de Elísabeth. Tanto Sirius como Remus salieron raudos y veloces del despacho hacia la habitación de Elísabeth donde se había ocultado esa alimaña.

- Has besado a Snape - dijo Lizzy cuando se quedaron solos.

Los tres estaba estupefactos, no sabían como reaccionar, ni que decir, o si se ponían a vomitar allí mismo, es que era algo impensable.

- Como si vosotros nunca hubierais hecho alguna locura -

- Una cosa es hacer una locura y otra besar a Snape - dijo Mark.

- Voy a tener pesadillas hasta que me muera - dijo Harry.

- No eres el único - dijo Mark.

- Has besado a Snape - repitió Lizzy intentando asumirlo.

- Que si... le he besado... pero estaréis contentos... no me quiere... - dijo Ann tristemente.

- Snape no era hombre para ti - dijo Mark sabiamente.

- ¿Y quien es hombre para mi¿tu? -

- ¿Y por que no?... beso mil veces mejor que Snape... seguro - dijo Mark picado.

- Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para que me lo demuestres... pero un día de estos te llamo y lo comprobamos... ahora si me disculpáis voy a intentar que no maten a Snape -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lizzy.

- ¿Por qué que? -

- ¿Qué por quieres evitar que muera? - preguntó Harry sonriendo con maldad.

- No por él... sino por que no quiero que mi padre vaya a Azkaban -

Ann salió del cuarto y los demás la siguieron, si Remus y Sirius iban a matar a Snape ese era un espectáculo que no se iban a perder.

Snape no había perdido el tiempo y se acercó a la cama de Elísabeth que estaba durmiendo.

- Despierta - dijo desesperado zarandeando a la chica.

- ¿Severus¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella desconcertada.

- Tienes que esconderme... Lupin y Black me van a matar - dijo Snape asustado.

- ¿Pero que has hecho¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó ella poniéndose de pie sin entender nada.

Sirius y Remus entraron rápido al salón y Sirius de una patada derribo la puerta del cuarto de Elísabeth.

Snape no vio otra salida, Sirius no sería capaz, por mucho que aparentaba ese odio por Elísabeth, de hacerle daño, así cogió fuerte a la mujer y le puso la varita en el cuello.

- Snape suéltala - dijo Sirius con voz que daba miedo.

Elísabeth levantó la mano como cuando un alumno tiene alguna duda en clase.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme de que va esto? - dijo ella señalando a Snape y a la varita.

- Contigo de barrera no se atreverán a hacerme nada - dijo Snape al oído de ella.

- Snape te lo repito por última vez... suéltala - dijo Sirius furioso.

- ¿Pero que te quieren hacer? - preguntó Elísabeth confusa.

- Matarme -

- Severus... por favor... creí que la etapa de "estoy paranoico y todo el mundo quiere matarme" ya la habías superado - dijo ella burlándose.

- Es que creen que yo he hecho algo pero no lo he hecho -

- ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó curiosa.

- Ha besado a mi hija - dijo Remus con voz que daba mucho miedo.

Elísabeth cogió la verita de Snape y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Has besado a Christine? - preguntó Elísabeth sorprendida

- ¡TAMIÉN QUERÍAS PERVERTIR A CHRISTINE! - gritó Remus furioso.

- ¿HAS BESADO A ANN? - preguntó Elísabeth sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que hablaban de la hija pequeña.

- Que yo no he hecho nada... ha sido ella la que me ha besado a mi... es una cría ¿cómo voy a interesarme por ella? - digo Snape desesperado.

- En eso algo de razón tiene - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente volviéndose hacia Remus.

- Estaba pervirtiendo a mi hija -

- Remus por favor... Ann tiene ya quince años... no es un bebe... además... estamos hablando de Snape... cuando le has visto tu que tenga trato cariñoso con un alumno... con una Gryffindor... con tu hija... es absurdo -

- Le vimos besándola - dijo Sirius.

- Que me beso ella - dijo Snape cansado.

- Remus tus hijas están para el manicomio... llevan todo el verano diciendo que le gusta Snape... ¡pero en que cabeza cabe que Snape sea atractivo! - dijo ella alucinado.

- Eh... que estoy aquí - dijo Snape haciéndose notar.

- Papá - dijo Ann llegando en ese momento.

Los gemelos y Harry se quedaron en la puerta mirando el espectáculo.

- Mira... aquí viene quien nos puede aclarar las dudas - dijo Snape.

- Ann ¿tu besaste a Snape? - preguntó la mujer pacientemente.

- Si... y tu quítale las manos de encima lagarta - le dijo a Elísabeth.

- ¿Ves?... de aquí al manicomio - dijo Elísabeth riéndose.

- Snape te obligo a besarle ¿verdad? - preguntó Remus esperanzado en tener un argumento para matar a Snape.

- No... él no me quiere papá... mátalo... que no me quiere... - dijo Ann echándose a llorar de mentira.

- Ah ¿qué encima no quieres a mi hija? - dijo Remus mientras consolaba a su niña.

- Remus... que ha dicho que no la quiere... eso es bueno... - dijo Elísabeth intentando aclarar las ideas.

- Cierto... hija... encuentra a un chico de tu edad... no un viejo -

- Sigo estando aquí... y Lupin... tengo tu edad... - dijo Snape haciéndose notar.

Eso de que le pusieran verde estando el delante no la hacia ni pizca de gracia.

Sirius, del cual casi se habían olvidado todos, seguía con ganas de matar a Snape, no por lo de Ann, sino por que estaba demasiado cerca de Elísabeth y se estaba muriendo de celos.

- Bueno... aclarado todo... Ann esta loca... Snape es inocente... -

- Esta bien... pero como te acerques más de la cuenta a mi hijas... - advirtió Remus mirando a Snape con cara de matarlo.

- Para mi que Snape saldrá corriendo cuando tu hija este cerca... - dijo Elísabeth riendo.

Fueron saliendo del cuarto de Elísabeth uno a uno, hasta que solo quedaron ella, Snape y Sirius.

- Bueno... solucionado todo... yo creo que me voy... - dijo Snape saliendo del cuarto intentando alejarse lo más posible de Sirius que le miraba con odio, más del que ya le tenía.

Elísabeth le mató con la mirada y Sirius también, pero cada uno por diferentes motivos.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? -

- Snape es inofensivo... ¿por qué preguntas¿estas celoso? -

- En absoluto - dijo él como si no le importase, pero en verdad si le importaba.

- Perfecto... por que te recuerdo que me odias - dijo ella fríamente.

Sirius la miró duramente y salió del cuarto. Elísabeth se metió otra vez en su cama reprochándose a si misma haber sido tan dura con él.

* * *

Kate se consideraba a si misma una madre moderna y adoptaba una política de comunicación al tratar los problemas, pero nada más cruzar dos palabras con su marido sobre lo que había hecho la niña se dio cuenta de que ni comunicación ni leches, Ann lo que necesitaba era un buen castigo, y su padre era demasiado consentidor con ella para dárselo, había acosado sexualmente a un profesor y eso era algo muy serio como para dejarlo en una simple charla. 

- Estas castigada - dijo Kate tajantemente.

- Pero mamá... -

- Ni mamá, ni peros... ¿cómo se te ocurre acosar sexualmente a Snape? -

- Yo lo amo - dijo Ann trágicamente.

- Ann, por favor... a otro con ese cuento... lo que a ti te ocurre es que te has encaprichado... pero ese capricho te lo quito yo... por las buenas o por las malas... -

- Pero... -

- No hay peros que valgan - dijo apuntándola con su varita y recitando un hechizo - cada vez que te acerques a Snape más de la cuenta te saldrá un sarpullido que te durara dos días... así que por la cuenta que te trae no te pases -

- Pero así voy aparecer un monstruo - dijo la niña disconforme.

- Si no te acercas a Snape no habrá problema... - dijo Kate sonriendo malévolamente.

Ann la miró con resquemor y salió del cuarto de su padre muy dignamente con la cabeza bien alta.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? - dijo Remus dudoso.

- Tu es que eres muy blando con ellas... - dijo Kate saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Harry fue hacerles una visita a los gemelos a su cuarto antes de ir a dormir, el trasfondo de esa visita era poder ver a Lizzy un rato más pero también quería hablar sobre la depresión que tenía Elísabeth, ese tema le estaba preocupando pues se había encariñado con ella. 

- Esta claro que no podemos contar con que los adultos hagan algo por sacarla de esa depresión - dijo Mark.

- Creo que mamá esta así por que ha discutido con Sirius - dijo Lizzy.

- Entonces hay que hacer algo para que se reconcilien -

- Pero ¿qué? -

- ¿Qué os parece encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que arreglen las cosas? - propuso Harry.

- Buena idea... - dijo Lizzy sonriente.

- La noche de Halloween... - dijo Mark.

- Si... conozco una habitación... la sala de los menesteres... que se transforma en lo que tu necesites en ese momento -

- Pues entonces... la noche de Halloween... en la sala de los menesteres... Harry tu llevas a Sirius... nosotros nos encargamos de llevar a mamá - dijo Mark dando por concluido el plan.

- Bien - dijeron Harry y Lizzy.

* * *

Elísabeth estaba sentada a los pies de su cama, la verdad no sabía que hacer, todo esto de que Sirius la odiara le estaba superando, le dolía demasiado, sin fuerzas se levanto y llevó la caja hasta el cuarto de Sirius, no quería verlo y dio gracias a dios de que él estuviera ahora en clase, se acercó a la cama y dejó la caja, se quedó unos minutos observándola, meditando sobre lo que estaba haciendo al entregarle eso a Sirius, pero no tenía otra opción, él se merecía tenerlas. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sirius en el umbral de la puerta.

- Yo... - murmuró Elísabeth mirándole.

No pudo aguantar la mirada de reproche que Sirius le manda así que agachó la cabeza y salió rápido de la habitación.

Sirius la miró irse sin detenerla, sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño al ser tan frío con ella, pero en ese momento no podía actuar de otra forma, le dolía demasiado todo lo que había pasado.

Se acercó a la caja que había sobre la cama para ver que era, en la tapa estaba escrito su nombre, cuando la abrió se sorprendió demasiado al ver el contenido.

Fotos, un montón de álbunes de fotos, cogió uno para verlo, en él había fotos de los gemelos con unos trece años, cogió otro, lo mismo pero más pequeños, así todos los álbunes, todos estaban llenos de fotos de los gemelos, desde el momento en que nacieron hasta los últimos días.

Le sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que Elísabeth le hubiera dejado ese regalo, la vida de sus hijos en fotos para que los conociera. Muchas de las fotos eran con movimiento, los niños saludaban, otras eran fijas.

Había un álbum que no había mirado, uno pequeño, lo cogió y observó maravillado su contenido. No era de los gemelos, era de Elísabeth en los últimos meses de su embarazo, en muchas de ellas salía sola aunque había unas pocas en las que salía Patrick a su lado sonriendo. Sirius se fijó en una en particular, en ella estaba Elísabeth sonriendo con un paraguas bajo la lluvia, la foto estaba hecha desde su espalda así que ella salía dándose la vuelta, se podía apreciar que se encontraba en el último mes por la curva del perfil de su barriga, Sirius se emocionó al ver la foto, simplemente ella estaba preciosa de esa forma, y deseó más que nunca haber sido él quien la tomara.

No valía la pena seguir con este dolor que lo único que hacia era eso, daño. Elísabeth tenía razón, no podía reprocharle que no le había dado lo mejor a sus hijos, por que la verdad era que había hecho un trabajo perfecto con ellos. Lo que hacía a Sirius comportarse de esa manera, tan cruel, distante y fría, con ella, era que el mismo se daba cuenta de que no podía echarle la culpa a ella, aunque en verdad se comportaba como si se la estuviera echando, y eso le frustraba. El imaginar que los niños no hubieran sido tan felices viviendo con él o simplemente sabiendo que él era su padre le dolía pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

La estaba culpando a ella de algo que no podía culparla, él mismo la alejó engañándola, y ahora también la estaba alejando con esa frialdad, la estaba volviendo a perder, algo que se había prometido que nunca más pasaría, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo premeditadamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería eso, no quería hacerle daño, no quería perderla, ella no era culpable de su error, le mintió y aunque lo hizo por venganza en el fondo fue pensando en lo mejor para sus hijos, y no puede culparla por eso.

La amaba, dios que si la amaba, más que a él mismo, y ahora la estaba alejando de él, pero que estupidez estaba cometiendo, miró la foto y sonrió reafirmando sus pensamientos, no volvería a perderla, intentaría recuperar el tiempo perdido, la amaba y ella le amaba a él, eso era lo que importaba, que más da el pasado, si lo que cuenta es que en el presente la volvía a tener al lado.

- Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta de que estabas cometiendo un error al ser tan cabrón con ella - dijo Remus desde el umbral.

- No voy a perderla de nuevo -

- Sirius le has hecho daño... con tu frialdad y tu desprecio... con ese falso odio... la has herido... más de lo que crees -

- Lo sé y no sabes como me arrepiento... me deje llevar por el enfado de saber la verdad... intentaba buscar un culpable y no me di cuenta de que quien empezó esta espiral de dolor fui yo... -

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -

- Demostrarle que la amo -

- Suerte -

- La necesitaré -

Sirius salió del cuarto para ir a verla y hablar con ella. La encontró arrodillada en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Ella le miró al notar su presencia, tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, antes no se había fijado en eso.

- Empecé a guardar fotos de ellos en esa caja desde que nacieron... lo hice pensando en ti... en que tenías derecho a verles crecer... y que como no podrías hacerlo... pues que por lo menos que en fotos los hubieras visto - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Gracias... me ha hecho mucha ilusión... - dijo sonriéndole - Eli... yo... no te odio -

- Déjame... quiero estar sola... - dijo ella poniéndose tensa.

- Eli... -

- Por favor... déjame sola... - dijo ella mirándole con tristeza.

Sirius asintió, se levantó y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaría mucha ayuda para curar el dolor que acababa de causarle durante las últimas semanas.

La actitud de Sirius cambió a partir de ese momento, ya no estaba tan huraño con todo el mundo pero por más que intentaba acercarse a Elísabeth, ella no se lo permitía para ello se encerraba en su cuarto.

* * *

- Harry... te voy a pedir un gran favor... - dijo Mark entrando en el cuarto del chico. 

- No traerás esa araña contigo ¿no? - preguntó Ron medio asustado saliendo del baño.

- No... Tara esta en su terrario -

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? -

- Ah eso... quiero que vayas a hablar con mi madre y la convenzas para que vaya al quidditch para verte -

- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga yo eso? -

- Pues poniendo mucha cara de penita... -

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? - preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Eso - dijo Harry.

- ¿A que traigo a Tara? - Ron se puso muy nervioso - nuestros chantajes emocionales con mamá sólo funciona en casos extremos... nos tiene muy calaos ya -

- Haré lo que pueda -

- Esta bien... a ver si tu puedes sacarla de ese encierro -

Esa tarde Harry hizo lo que Mark le pidió y fue a ver a Elísabeth para convencerla de que fuera a verlo al partido.

- Elísabeth¿estas aquí? - preguntó Harry entrando en el cuarto.

- Si... - dijo ella desde el baño - ahora salgo -

- No hay prisa -

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo saliendo y sentándose en la cama.

- Veras... quería... pedirte... -

- Ostras -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él asustado.

- Se me olvido traerte las fotos de tus abuelos... perdóname ¿vale?... es que he tenido la cabeza en otras cosas - pidió ella poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

- Te perdono si... vienes a verme al partido de quidditch... es que yo quiero que vengas a verme... - pidió poniendo la mejor carita de pena que tenía.

- Tu padre hacia lo mismo -

- ¿Querer que tu fueras a verlo? - preguntó extrañado.

- No... chantaje para que convenciera yo a Lily de que fuera a verlo -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si... a tu madre le gustaba el quidditch... y animaba a su equipo siempre... lo que no le gustaba era tener que decir que tu padre era el mejor -

- Je je je... pero ¿vendrás? -

- Esta bien... iré -

- Gracias - dijo acercándose y abrazándola.

* * *

- Tienes que salir de este encierro - dijo Snape entrando al cuarto de Elísabeth. 

- Harry ha conseguido que le prometa que voy a ir a verlo al partido -

- Perfecto... pondrás ver como Gryffindor pierde - dijo Snape alegremente.

- Slytherin perderá y yo disfrutare restregándotelo - dijo ella fríamente.

- Pero que rencorosa eres -

- No más que tu -

- ¿Apostamos? -

- Si Gryffindor gana... - se puso a pensar una buena forma de fastidiar a Snape si ganaba la apuesta - uy no... mejor no apostar... - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo con maldad.

- ¿Miedo a perder? -

- No me tientes que puedo ser muy mala con la apuesta -

- Esta bien... -

* * *

El día del partido Elísabeth estaba en su cuarto, eligiendo la ropa que se pondría, bueno, tampoco lo tenía tan difícil, unos vaqueros, su camiseta preferida, el último jerséis que se compro, las deportivas y la capa. 

Ya vestida salió al salón para esperar a animarse a ir al partido. Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban Sirius, Remus y Kate que acababa de llegar.

- Vaya... has salido del cuarto - dijo Remus alegremente.

- Si... Olry - dijo desganada llamando al elfo.

- Señora ¿quiere desayunar? -

- Si no hay más remedio -

El elfo chasqueó los dedos y en la mesa apareció un estupendo desayuno, tostadas con mantequilla, un baso de leche con cacao, un zumo de naranja y un yogurt.

- Te lo tienes que comer todo, todo y todo - dijo Kate sonriente como si Elísabeth fuera una niña pequeña.

- Kate no me toques la moral que no esta el horno para bollos - dijo Elísabeth furiosa.

- ¿Quiere unos bollos también? - preguntó el elfo esperanzado.

- No, gracias... esto es suficiente -

Elísabeth empezó a comer y poco a poco estaba todo en su estomago. Era curioso, lo estaba pasando realmente mal con toda esta situación, pero cuando estaba con gente alrededor lo único que hacia era decir frases hirientes y hacer daño, se dio cuenta de que esa era su válvula de escape para tanto dolor, y por eso se mantenía encerrada en su cuarto.

- Tu comiendo... menudo milagro - dijo Snape entrando.

- Severus tienes el humor como las abejas... en el culo - dijo ella fríamente.

Sirius miraba con asco a Snape, como odiaba que estuviera tan cerca de Elísabeth y que ella se lo permitiera, es que acaso no sabía que era su enemigo mortal, o quizás era por eso, por ponerlo celoso, pues lo estaba consiguiendo. Kate y Remus miraban a cada uno de los presentes esperando que pasara el desastre, que Snape y Sirius empezaran a pelearse. Remus, al cual se le había pasado un poco el instinto asesino, miraba a Snape con odio, más que nada por solidaridad con Sirius.

- ¿Estas preparada para ver perder a Gryffindor? - dijo Snape sonriendo con maldad.

- ¿Y tu estas preparado para que si eso pasa te meta la escoba por el culo? - contestó ella de la misma forma.

- ¿Nos vamos ya a pillar asiento? - dijo Kate intentando romper la tensión que se había creado.

Sirius y Remus se estaban tensando, Kate no tenía ganas de atender a Snape si su marido y su cuñado postizo le pegaban una paliza y Elísabeth sonreía con maldad, la verdad un partido Gryffindor versus Slytherin era siempre sinónimo de tensión, y en esa habitación había cuatro ex-Gryffindors y un ex-Slytherin, mala, muy mala combinación.

Era curioso el hecho de que Elísabeth permitiera que Snape la sacara de su encierro, tal vez por que era el único con el cual se permitía dejar a relucir toda esa mala leche que tenía dentro a causa del dolor, Snape le permitía que le dijera esas cosas.

Elísabeth se levantó y se puso la capa.

- Slytherin va a perder -

- Potter esta cegato -

- Cierto... pero Harry es un Potter... por muy cegatos que estén siempre ven la snitch -

- Draco es mucho mejor buscador que Potter - dijo Snape orgulloso.

- Espera - dijo Elísabeth entrando en su cuarto - tengo que darle a Tara a Mark - dijo con un pequeño terrario transportable en las manos.

Snape se tensó a ver la araña pero la que peor reaccionó fue la propia araña, en cuanto vio a Snape se lanzó a por él, menos mal que el cristal del terrario la frenaba que sino se lo cargaba.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Remus extrañado - nunca había hecho eso -

- Otro que te tiene en su lista negra, Snape - dijo Sirius sonriente - y esta es venenosa -

- La verdad es que no se que le pasa... siempre que ve a Snape se pone así... le sale la vena asesina - dijo Elísabeth mirando extrañada a la mascota de su hijo.

- Será que Mark la tiene bien educada - dijo Sirius alegremente.

Pero Snape si sabía por que la araña le tenía en su lista negra, hará muchos años, un día, los gemelos le hicieron una broma bastante pesada para su gusto y Snape, que no pudo desahogarse maldiciendo a los niños, pues salió al jardín para irse y al pasar cerca de un árbol encontró un nido de arañas, la madre y un par de crías, miró hacia los lados y ni corto ni perezoso se puso a maldecir a los pobre animalitos hasta matarlos, o eso creía él por que unas semanas después cuando volvió se enteró de que una de las crías había sobrevivido y ahora era la mascota de Mark, total, que la araña lo reconoció y le tiene un odio que no se lo aguanta.

* * *

En el gran comedor el ambiente estaba caldeado, de por si sólo los partidos de quidditch caldean el ambiente pero si los protagonistas son Slytherin y Gryffindor pues el resultado es explosivo. 

Harry desayunaba tranquilamente intentado no hacer caso a los comentarios que se oían de fondo, concretamente de la mesa de Slytherin.

- No les hagas ni caso - dijo Mark mirando con asco a Draco - tu concéntrate en coger la snitch y ganar el partido -

- Seguro que ganamos -

- Jugadores al campo - dijo el capitán del equipo.

Ron, Hermione, Mark, Lizzy y Ann se encaminaron al campo, todos ellos iban ataviados con unas banderitas para animar a Gryffindor, contentos y risueños hablaban sobre sus cosas, hasta que vieron a Chris en la puerta del estadio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ann.

- ¡Vengo a animar a Gryffindor! - dijo la chica alegremente.

- ¿Y mamá? -

- Con papá -

Chris sonrió alegremente a todos y en especial a Ron que se puso colorado.

- ¿Vamos subiendo? - propuso Mark.

- Si... hay que pillar un buen sitio - dijo Hermione.

Chris se acerco a su hermana para hablar.

- Te lo han contado ¿no? -

- Si -

- No me puedo acercar a Snape - dijo Ann tristemente.

- Y si no lo cumples ¿qué pasa? -

- Han puesto un hechizo... me saldrá un sarpullido en toda la cara que durará dos días -

- Entonces será mejor no arriesgarse... deja que yo me encargue de Severus - dijo Chris sonriendo.

- Si a mi no me ha dado esperanzas a ti menos... concéntrate mejor en alguien más accesible... -

- ¿Piensas rendirte? - preguntó Chris sorprendida.

- No hay otro remedio... me conformare con recrearme la vista con Snape y disfrutar de los placeres terrenales con alguien más accesible - dijo Ann encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo... creo que haré lo mismo... total... ya me ha dicho que no quiere ni que me acerque a él... y no tengo ganas de que me castiguen con el sarpullido - dijo Chris mirando de reojo a Ron.

- ¿Tienes alguien en mente? -

- Alguien hay... ¿y tu? -

- Alguien hay - dijo Ann sonriéndole a Mark.

* * *

Los adultos llegaron al palco de los profesores donde esperaron a que comenzara el partido. Elísabeth sacó de su capa unas banderitas. 

- Toma - dijo dándole una banderita de Slytherin a Snape.

- No pienso agitar banderitas - dijo Snape seriamente.

- Cualquier aficionado que se precie agita una banderita - dijo ella agitando su banderita de Gryffindor.

- Yo no - dijo él tajante.

- Pero mira que eres aburrido... que la cojas y animes a tu equipo coño - dijo con cara de cabreo.

Snape cogió la banderita viendo que no le quedaba más remedio. Desde atrás Sirius estaba viendo la escena y hay que reconocer que se estaba muriendo de celos.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Snape.

- Si... perdón por ser tan brusca contigo... gracias por intentar animarme... -

- Para que están los amigos -

- Si es que en el fondo eres bueno... a veces cabrón... pero bueno en el fondo - dijo Elísabeth sonriéndole.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, menos mal que Remus sujeto a Sirius que sino se lanza a matarlo.

- Quieres tranquilizarte - pidió Remus.

- Pero tu estas viendo como le sonríe - dijo Sirius desesperado.

- Para ella es sólo un amigo... no tienes por que ponerte celoso - dijo Kate sabiamente.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo -

- Te lo advertí - dijo Remus con sonrisa de triunfo - te dije que no le dijeras nada de lo que te pudieras arrepentir... has hecho que se sienta más culpable de lo que es de todo aquello que paso... has conseguido que se aleje de ti... y la has mandado derechita a los brazos de Snape... si ahora estas celoso te jodes... te lo has buscado tu solito - dijo Remus asqueado.

Sirius no dijo nada, se dedicó a ver el partido y a animar a Harry, pero las palabras de Remus estuvieron constantemente en su cabeza atormentándolo.

Fue un partido bastante largo, pero el resultado fue favorable para Gryffindor, por lo que Elísabeth se paso un buen rato restregándole el triunfo a Snape.

* * *

Christine tenía que volver después del partido a el cuartel general para terminar un trabajo que tenía que entregar ese fin de semana. 

- Chris - dijo Ron.

La chica se disponía a coger un carruaje que le llevará hasta el pueblo y allí usar una chimenea para ir al cuartel general.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - contesto la chica sonriente.

- Te encuentras mejor de aquello que me contaste -

- Si... fuiste de gran ayuda... gracias -

- De... de nada... - dijo Ron poniéndose colorado.

A Chris le encantaba cuando Ron se cortaba de esa manera y se ponía todo colorado.

- Te pones muy mono cuando te pones colorado -

La chica se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Ron vio su oportunidad en ese momento y giró la cara para poder besarla.

- Yo... lo... lo siento... - dijo él cuando se hubo separado.

Apenas fueron unos segundos pero Ron se sintió en la gloria.

- No pasa nada -

Chris le sonrió, aunque hubiera sido sin querer, el chico había dado el primer paso y ahora no podía dejar las cosas a medias. Se acercó, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo tontamente, para besarlo, un beso esperado por los dos, Ron correspondió al beso gustosamente. Duro unos minutos, bastante corto para el gusto de ambos pero no era un mal primer paso.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme cuando volvamos a ir al pueblo? - preguntó Ron nervioso cuando se separaron.

- Me encantaría... -

- Perfecto... pues nos vemos... - dijo él eufórico de alegría.

- Vale... - dijo ella sonriente yendo hacia el carruaje.

Ya dentro sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para despedir a Ron y sonreírle.

* * *

Esa tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor se celebró una fiesta para los ganadores del partido, todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, bailando, bebiendo, riendo, vamos una fiesta normal y corriente. 

Ron se sentó al cabo de un rato en uno de los sillones mirando con una sonrisa melancólica el fuego, sin duda estaba pensando en ella, en Christine, Ron era consciente de la diferencia de edad pero no le importaba, le gustaba la chica y eso era lo que importaba, atrás habían quedado los días en que pensaba en Hermione, la chica no le dio nunca pie a comenzar una relación, así que se empezó a fijar en otras chicas.

Harry se sentó junto a su amigo pero mirando a la pista de baile donde estaba Lizzy con Ann y Mark bailando. Sonreía tontamente mirándola fijamente e imaginaba que la sonrisa que la chica tenía en la cara se las producía él. Tenía que hacerlo, y pronto, ya no aguantaba más estar enamorado de ella y no poder decírselo, ya no le tenía miedo a Mark, en verdad nunca se lo había tenido, pero confiaba en que el chico se lo tomara bien.

Ann, Mark y Lizzy estaban en medio de la sala bailando, el chico con toda chica que se le pusiera por delante y las dos chicas se movían al ritmo de la música sin preocuparse quien fuera su pareja. Coincidió que en un momento Ann se puso frente a Mark y comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, el chico le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó, se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música. Al ser una canción lenta Lizzy prefirió ir a sentarse junto a Harry y a Ron.

- Estoy reventada - dijo dejándose caer.

- ¿Ya estas cansada? que poco aguante -

- Je je je... me voy a la cama... estoy ya cansada... decídselo a mi hermano en cuanto deje de ser una lapa con Ann - dijo levantándose - buenas noches - dijo alejándose.

Ron se dio cuenta, por que no era tonto, de que Harry estaba babeando mientras veía como Lizzy se iba para su cuarto, pero prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

En otra sala común el ambiente era muy distinto, nadie estaba de fiesta, todo lo contrario, parecía un velatorio, y el que peor estaba era Draco Malfoy, encerrado en su cuarto con un cabreo de los mil demonios, pero la principal afectada por ese cabreo era su novia Rachel Hanley. 

- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas?... no se acaba el mundo por perder un partido - dijo Rachel cansinamente tumbada en la cama de Draco acariciando a Copota.

- ¡Tu no lo entiendes!... ¡he vuelto a perder contra ese cara rajada! -

- Admito que el quidditch no es mi deporte favorito... pero de todas formas no se acaba el mundo por un partido -

- ¡Soy un Malfoy¡no puedo darme el lujo de perder! - gritó Draco furioso.

- Pues hijo mío... lamento decirte que has perdido -

- ¡Esto es serio! -

- No, Draco, no... esto es un juego... sólo era un pardito... no hay por que ponerse tan a la tremenda... hay razón para hacer una montaña de un grano de arena - dijo Rachel despreocupada.

- Si no vas a apoyarme vete - siseó Draco mirándola con odio.

- Si me vas a tratar así por supuesto que me voy... no pienso aguantar que desahogues conmigo tu estúpido enfado de niño pijo por haber perdido un estúpido partido - dijo Rachel saliendo muy dignamente del cuarto con la perra en brazos.

Draco del enfado por las palabras de la chica y por perder el partido le pegó una patada a la puerta, y como es de suponer, se hizo daño en el pie y llegó cojeando a la cama maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

* * *

Sirius estaba en su cuarto mirando las fotos que Elísabeth le había dado de sus hijos, oyó que la puerta del salón se abría y salió a ver quien era, vio a alguien parado en el umbral de la puerta de Elísabeth y arrugó el ceño al escuchar la voz de Snape hablando con la chica. Se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar toda la conversación sin ser visto. 

Elísabeth se encontraba acostada en su cama, a oscuras de nuevo, desde el día del partido de quidditch no había vuelto a salir del cuarto. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una figura masculina en el umbral, que sacó la varita y apuntó a la ventana para que se abriera y dejara pasar la luz.

- Vamos... Elísabeth... arriba... hace un día muy bonito y tu aquí encerrada -

- Severus... vete a tomar por culo - dijo ella tapándose más con las mantas.

- ¿Duermes desnuda? - preguntó Snape.

Sirius se alteró al imaginar que Elísabeth le respondía que si, a saber lo que el asalta cunas de Snape podría hacerle si ella iba desnuda.

- No ¿por? - preguntó ella desde debajo de la manta extrañada.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida por el tirón de las mantas que dio Snape y la dejó a ella completamente descubierta.

- Por esto - dijo él sonriente.

- Todo esto te hace muy feliz ¿verdad? -

- La parte de que tu creas que con esto te estoy fastidiando no me hace para nada feliz... la parte de que Black esta que se muere de celos me llena de orgullo y satisfacción - dijo sonriendo.

- Sirius no puede estar celoso por que me odia - dijo ella tristemente.

Sirius cerró lo ojos con fuerza lamentándose del momento en el que dijo esas palabras.

- Hasta odiando tiene uno celos... anda... levántate... y ponte algo más discretito... que vas provocando - dijo mirando el pijama.

Elísabeth se miró el pijama de invierno que no deja nada a al vista por que todo lo cubre y miró al profesor de pociones cuestionando su salud mental. Sirius, desde fuera, se tensó al oír a Snape, pensando que ella llevaba puesto un picardias.

- Tu si que vas provocando... ahí seduciendo a pequeñas colegialas... cuantas no habrán caído en tus redes de profesor duro y cruel - dijo ella a modo de burla levantándose de la cama y entrando en el baño para ponerse el chándal.

- ¡No te burles con ese tema!... fue ella la que se me lanzó... sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso... y menos con la hija de Lupin... - dijo Snape alterado.

- Respira... tranquilo... que yo te creo... hay que ver como te pones por una broma de nada... - dijo saliendo del baño ya vestida.

- No creo que sea motivo de burla -

- Y no lo es... más bien opino que encontrarte atractivo es motivo suficiente para meter a Ann en el manicomio... -

- Si te vas a meter conmigo me voy y que te suba la moral otro... - dijo Snape yendo hacia la puerta.

- Anda... no te enfades... perdóname ¿si?... - dijo ella cogiéndole el brazo y evitando que se fuera.

- Con una condición -

- ¿Cuál? -

- Que convenzas a tus hijos para que dejen de ser tan repelentemente perfectos en pociones, comentan algún error, y yo me de el gusto de quitarles algunos puntos -

- Ni de coña... -

- Mala... - dijo Snape haciéndose el resentido.

- Y a mucha honra - dijo ella orgullosa.

Snape puso carita de perrito abandonado para ablandarla, pero ella le miró negando con la cabeza, así que al profesor de pociones no le quedó de otra que coger la almohada y darle un almohadazo a la chica, y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas.

Sirius desde fuera oía las risas de Elísabeth y aunque le costara reconocerlo se estaba muriendo de celos. Sonrió al ver a Mark que acababa de entrar en el salón, el chico miraba extrañado la escena, risas de fondo y Sirius pegado a la puerta del cuarto de su madre.

Mark saludo a Sirius con la mano y se acercó a ver que pasaba. Que quedó de piedra al ver la guerra de almohadas que se había formado en el interior del cuarto, miró con odio a Snape y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

- Mi niño - dijo Elísabeth abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo.

Elísabeth comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón con Mark mientras que sonreía y tarareaba una canción.

- ¡Mamá!... sabes que no me gusta dar vueltas - dijo Mark intentando parar.

- Antes te gustaba -

- Antes era antes -

Elísabeth se paró en seco y miró a su hijo que la miraba seriamente. Se olvido de Sirius, estaba apoyado en la pared mirándoles embobado, y de Snape, que estaba parado en la puerta mirándoles seriamente.

- No me gusta verte tan serio... eres todavía un niño para ponerte tan serio -

- Y a mi no me gusta verte deprimida y mira como estas -

- Cierto... pero lo mío es causa de las circunstancias... -

- Y lo mío también -

- No... lo tuyo es causa de que crees que por que tu padre murió tu debes asumir toda la responsabilidad -

- Soy el hombre de la casa -

- Aquí la madre soy yo... y tu eres un niño, no un hombre... por que todavía no eres un hombre ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupada.

Mark sonrió picaramente.

- No mamá... todavía no -

- Perfecto - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Me vas a contar por que estas tan triste? -

- Cosas que pasan -

- Si es por lo que paso antes de que nosotros naciéramos... yo no te culpo de nada - dijo Mark muy suavemente bajando la mirada.

Por raro que pareciera Mark tenía la sensación de que esa era la raíz del problema, la causa de que su madre estuviera así.

- Lo sé... pero el asunto no es tan fácil -

- Yo no te culpo, Lizzy no te culpa... ¿dónde esta la complicación? -

- Que a veces se hacen y se dicen cosas que hacen mucho daño aunque no se quieran ni hacer ni decir... -

A Sirius se le caía el alma a los pies sólo de oírla.

- Tengo clase... yo me voy... - dijo Snape yendo hacia la puerta.

Elísabeth le sonrió y le despidió con la mano.

- No quiero verte tan triste - dijo Mark abrazando fuerte a su madre.

- ¿Nos tumbamos en la cama como cuando eras pequeñito y venías temprano a despertarme y yo te contara un cuento? -

- Vale -

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto, Mark miró a Sirius y le sonrió, Elísabeth ni siquiera lo miró estaba más concentrada en abrazar a su hijo, se tumbaron en la cama y ella le contó el cuento de los tres cerditos a su hijos, como cuando era pequeño.

Sirius se quedó allí, apoyado en la pared, escuchando el cuento y pensando como hacer para recuperarla.

* * *

Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a el asunto de su enamoramiento por Lizzy, todo esto le estaba volviendo loco, tenerla tan cerca, por que pasaba casi todo el día con ella, y no poder decirle nada, ni besarla, ni abrazarla, resumiendo, no podía confesarle su amor. Ya le daba igual que ella le rechazara, simplemente quería decírselo. Con esa idea entró en el cuarto de los gemelos, y vio a su amada sentada en su escritorio haciendo los deberes. 

- Hola - dijo nervioso entrando.

- Harry... ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lizzy sonriéndole.

- ¿Y Mark? -

- Con mamá - dijo Lizzy extrañada de que le preguntara por su hermano.

- Bien... veras... yo quería... - dijo Harry tartamudeando y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué? -

Lizzy se había puesto de pie frente a él, esperando, sonriéndole, Harry no pudo aguantar verla así tan cerca y no saber como decirle que la quería así que paso de decirlo a demostrarlo.

Se acercó rápidamente y la beso. Lizzy estaba paralizada, lo que menos se esperaba era que Harry la besara y cuando se separó se empezó a reír nerviosamente.

- Bueno... ya se que soy malo besando pero tampoco es para que te rías - dijo picado.

- ¿Pero como haces eso?... no te das cuenta de que Mark nos mata - dijo Lizzy nerviosa y con histeria.

- Me matará a mi que soy el que esta enamorado de ti... - dijo él con pena.

- Nos mata... nos mata... -

- No se lo diremos y no te preocupes no volveré hacerlo - dijo Harry tristemente a punto de salir del cuarto.

Lizzy lo detuvo antes de que saliera y lo abrazó con fuerza para besarlo. Harry que no se lo esperaba al principio se quedó paralizado pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Lizzy iba a separar, reaccionó y la beso con pasión. Duraron unos minutos así, besándose con pasión y con dulzura también, Harry la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él posesivamente. Cuando se separaron, apenas unos centímetros, se sonrieron tontamente antes de que Lizzy se separar bruscamente de él.

- Dios... Mark nos mata... nos mata... - dijo Lizzy llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dando vueltas a la habitación.

- ¿Tu también me quieres? - preguntó Harry ilusionado.

- No, hombre no... te he besado para subirte la moral... ¿tu que coño crees? - dijo ella histérica.

Pero esa contestación tan borde no pudo borrar la sonrisa bobalicona que Harry tenía.

- Te gusto - dijo Harry emocionado.

- Si... pero no creo que puedas disfrutar mucho de esa felicidad cuando mi hermano se entere y te mate - dijo nerviosa.

Lizzy estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, Mark tenía una ligera tendencia de protección muy peculiar, a cada uno de los novios, habían sido pocos, que Lizzy había tenido los había amenazado de muerte, y con el único que llegó a las manos fue con Max, tal vez por que era el único noviazgo que tenía futuro, el problema era que una relación con Harry tenía más futuro que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Harry le gustaba, se sentía muy bien estando cerca de él y por eso procuraba pasar el máximo tiempo posible cerca del chico. El hecho de que su hermano siempre estuviera cerca hacia que pudiera mantener ese sentimiento oculto, pero ahora, sabiendo que ese sentimiento era correspondido, sería mucho más difícil que Mark no se diera cuenta.

- No te preocupes... ahora mismo tengo tal subidón de adrenalina que podría vencerle en cualquier pelea - dijo abrazándola.

- ¡Eh! tu a mi hermano ni lo toques - dijo ella defendiendo a Mark.

- ¿Si nos peleamos a quien piensas animar a él o a mi? -

- A él - Harry lo miró sorprendido - no me mires así... tengo genes en común con él... - Harry la beso dulcemente - deja que esto se lo cuente yo... y hasta que encuentre el momento... intentemos aparentar que nada ha pasado - dijo Lizzy entrecortadamente cuando se separaron.

- No podré hacer eso... no podré resistir - dijo intentando besarla otra vez.

- Pues haz un esfuerzo... sé que soy capaz de convencer a mi hermano de que no te mate... -

- Vale lo intentaré... pero un último beso - pidió Harry.

- No... venga... a hacer los deberes... - dijo ella mientras lo empujaba para que saliera.

- Uno pequeñito -

- Que no... -

Finalmente consiguió sacarlo del cuarto y se quedó apoyada contra la puerta pensando como convencer a su hermano de que Harry no le haría daño y no tenía ningún motivo para matarlo. Se tumbó en su cama para pensando en cuales serían sus argumentos.

* * *

Esa mañana amaneció despejado y con un sol radiante, los gemelos fueron rápidamente al cuarto de su madre por que en ese día, hacía dieciséis años, ellos habían nacido, ni siquiera se pararon a saludar ni a Sirius ni a Remus que estaban ordenando los libros para dar la materia. 

- Bueno días... mis niños... que ya son un añito más grandes - dijo Elísabeth alegremente mientras los abrazada.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? - preguntó Lizzy cuando se separaron del abrazo.

- Feliz... por que es vuestros cumpleaños... por que estáis bien... sois felices... -

- Cuéntanos otra vez como nacimos -

- Pero si todas esas cosas ya las sabéis -

- Pero queremos que nos las cuentes otra vez... anda... -

- Pues... tuve contracciones en mitad de la noche... fuimos al hospital... y a estas horas ya estabais los dos fuera -

- ¿Y llorábamos mucho? -

- A veces... cuando tardaba más de la cuenta en daros de comer si... pero por lo general erais muy tranquilitos... eso si... cuando uno comenzaba a llorar el otro le seguía -

- ¿Quién fue primero? -

- Pues... Mark nació primero por lo tanto es el primogénito y el mayor... pero biológicamente es Lizzy la mayor al ser el que nace segundo el primero en ser concebido... -

- Soy mayor que tu - dijo Lizzy para picar a su hermano.

- Yo nací antes -

- Pero yo fui concebida antes -

- No peleéis por eso... que más da quien naciera antes... yo os quiero a los dos por igual... -

- Esta noche haremos una pequeña fiesta en la sala común - dijo Mark levantándose para irse a clase.

- No os excedáis... mañana tenéis clase -

- Nos portaremos bien... y nos iremos prontito a la cama - dijo Lizzy.

- Vuestra abuela os mandara los regalos... - les dijo Elísabeth antes de que se fueran.

- Vale... - dijeron los dos chicos saliendo del salón.

Elísabeth volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, Remus miraba la cara de felicidad que se le había quedado a Sirius después de oír todo eso.

- Anda vamos... tenemos clase dentro de un rato... y vamos a llegar tarde - dijo Remus mirando su reloj.

Las clases fueron normales, por suerte no castigaron a los Gryffindors, aunque Snape se dio el gusto de quitar algunos puntos por los pasillos. Sirius felicito a los gemelos alegremente y se disculpo por que no sabía que era su cumple y no les había comprado nada.

- El mejor regalo que puedes hacernos es que te cases con mamá - dijo Lizzy despreocupadamente.

Sirius sonrió débilmente, ya que eso de que se arreglara con Elísabeth estaba un poquito complicado.

* * *

Por la noche, en el sala común de Gryffindor se había montado una fiesta en conmemoración del decimosexto cumpleaños de los gemelos. Había una mesa con bebida y música, casi todo el mundo bailaba y se lo estaban pasando en grande. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, hermanito? - preguntó Lizzy sentándose junto a Mark.

- Estoy en un momento kitkat -

- Je je... feliz cumpleaños - dijo Lizzy sonriente.

- Feliz cumpleaños -

- Ya son dieciséis años... -

- Si... como pasa el tiempo... ¿por qué tan triste? -

- Pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de papá y el abuelo... - dijo ella tristemente.

- Me gustaría que ese día fuéramos a Viena a ponerle flores en sus tumbas -

- Ya se lo diremos a mamá -

Una lechuza, cargada con dos paquetes, cruzó la sala hasta llegar a pararse en frente de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué será? - preguntó Mark extrañado.

Lizzy se encogió de hombros y cada uno cogió un paquete.

- Este es el tuyo -

- Y este el tuyo -

Cada uno había cogido el paquete del otro y cuando se los intercambiaron los abrieron. Era lo mismo para los dos, una foto mágica enmarcada en un bonito marco, pero no de esas que tienen movimiento, no, en esta foto se veía a ellos dos, primero de bebes, después más grandes hasta llegar a la época actual, esa foto demostraba la evolución que habían sufrido los gemelos.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y vieron la nota que estaba detrás de una de las fotos.

"_Felicidades chicos... la verdad es que no sabía que regalaros... así que pensé que lo mejor era mostraros como habéis crecido... para que no se os olvide que por mucho que crezcáis que un día fuisteis niños... a veces eso se olvida... os quiero mucho... tío Daniel"_

- Le diremos a mamá que le escriba y le conteste algo de nuestra parte -

Mark asintió mientras veía a todo el mundo pasárselo bien, a lo lejos vio a Ann bailando y pensó que había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

- Si me disculpas hermanita... tengo asuntos pendientes - dijo Mark poniéndose de pie.

- Pórtate bien -

Mark se encaminó hacia Ann y le sonrió alegremente cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿Bailas? -

- Vale -

Harry, que había estado conversando con Ron pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Lizzy, vio el camino libre y se acercó para estar un rato con la chica.

- Si vienes a agobiarme para que hable con mi hermano te aseguro que estoy en ello pero no es el mejor momento... - dijo Lizzy en cuanto el chico se sentó a su lado.

- No te presiono... pero... - dijo Harry excusándose.

- Lo sé... lo sé... ven - dijo cogiéndole de la mano y levantándolo.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de Harry y se encerraron en el baño. Cada uno se apoyó en una de las paredes para descansar por la mini carrera que se habían pegado para subir rápido sin que les descubrieran. Se sonrieron y poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que les separaba hasta besarse, así continuaron durante un buen rato.

Ann y Mark seguían bailando, primero fue una cancioncilla con ritmo y ahora era una lenta, Ann rodeaba el cuello de Mark con sus brazos y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, tanto que se podría quedar dormida, claro, estaba en la gloria abrazada a un chico así, las mitad, por no decir todas, de las chicas de la fiesta la estaban matando con la mirada. Y así estuvo, sonriendo y pensando que estaba en los brazos de uno de los chicos más deseados, hasta que Mark la apartó un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Vamos - dijo él seriamente.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó ella extrañada.

- A un lugar apartado para poder hablar -

- Vale... -

Fueron hasta una zona de la sala común donde no pudieran verlos.

- ¿Qué tal todo? - preguntó Mark un poco nervioso, aunque no se le noto.

- Bien... bien... -

- ¿Y transformaciones¿te enteraste? -

- Si... si... tu explicación fue muy buena -

- Vale... -

- Bien -

Así estuvieron unos minutos, tensos, se les había acabado el tema de conversación y la verdad empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, miraban a todos lados intentando buscar una excusa para decir algo y romper ese silencio que les sobrecogía.

- ¿Puedo besarte? - preguntó Mark rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ann sin entender.

- ¿Qué si puedo darte un beso? -

- Bu... bueno... - dijo ella nerviosa.

Mark se acercó lentamente y la beso, un pequeño beso, se separó y sonriéndole.

- No estés nerviosa - dijo al notar como ella temblaba.

Se acercaron otra vez y se volvieron a besar, esta vez profundizando más, así una y otra vez.

Para Ann era su primer beso en serio, lo que había hecho con Snape no se contaba porque sólo fue un pico además Snape no cuenta para nada esa relación no tiene futuro la mires por donde la mires, sin embargo Mark era distinto, era un año mayor, buen chico, guapo, amable, el chico perfecto y además besaba de puta madre.

Para Mark tampoco era un beso más, tenía experiencia en este tema, pero nunca con una amiga, y para el Ann era una buena amiga a la que había tomado cariño, un verano conviviendo juntos pesaba mucho.

Ambos sentían que podían ir en serio, por que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer que podían enamorarse, si se lo tomaban con calma, y sabían que si aceleraban demasiado las cosas saldría mal.

- Mark... sea lo que sea lo que esto signifique y en lo que termine... sólo te pido que nos lo tomemos despacio... no hacen falta prisas - dijo Ann al separarse.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Mark embriagado por el beso.

- Mejor será que me vaya ahora... antes de que me arrepienta después - dijo Ann decidida.

Si se quedaba quien sabe como acabarían los dos. Mark se quedó paralizado y cuando reacciono ella ya no estaba, se maldijo mentalmente por su lentitud y fue a sentarse junto a Ron. Al cabo de un rato la fiesta se dio por concluida, al día siguiente tenían clase.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, normales como siempre, lo único nuevo eran las miradas furtivas que Harry y Lizzy se lanzaban cuando Mark no les veía y las miradas y sonrisitas que Mark y Ann se lanzaban por los pasillos sin ningún remordimiento por que alguien les pillara. 

- ¿Crees que algo pasa entre tu hermano y Ann? - preguntó Harry cuando tuvo un momento a solas con Lizzy.

- Si... y voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Ann... - dijo ella seriamente.

- ¿No me digas que tu eres como tu hermano de protector? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Por supuesto... yo he amenazado de muerte a todas las chicas con las que él se ha liado o salido... lo que ocurre es que él no lo sabe - explicó Lizzy como si tal cosa.

- ¿No lo sabe? -

- Por supuesto que no... yo soy más sutil... no voy por ahí pegándome con las que me parecen malas compañías para mi ingenuo hermanito... yo tengo otros métodos - dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Lizzy se propuso que hablaría con Ann para dejar claro que estaba pasando entre ella y su hermano, pero no lo haría enseguida, prefería dejar pasar un par de días y así ver si podía ser o no algo serio, no iba a amenazar a la chica si resulta que sólo era un rollo pasajero para ambos.

* * *

La noche de Halloween por fin llegó, todos los alumnos estaban contentos por que por fin tenían una fiesta, los de Gryffindor habían sido afortunados por que habían celebrado más de una fiesta en lo que llevaban de año, pero los más emocionados con el evento eran Harry, Lizzy y Mark puesto que dentro de unos minutos llevarían a cabo su plan de encerrar a Elísabeth y Sirius juntos. 

- Bien... cada uno a su puesto... - dijo Mark.

- ¿Sincronizamos relojes? - preguntó su hermana.

- No hace falta... - desechó la idea Mark.

Harry y Lizzy se sonrieron como lo hacen todos los enamorados, pero la chica corto ese momento de complicidad cuando vio como su hermano la miraba raro, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de todo.

Y se fueron a realizar cada uno su parte del plan. Harry lo tenía más fácil ya que Sirius estaba más receptivo a salir de su cuarto que Elísabeth.

- Sirius ¿podemos hablar? -

- Claro, Harry... pasa -

- No... aquí no... mejor vamos a dar una vuelta... -

- Esta bien... ¿cómo te encuentras?... este día tiene que ser muy triste para ti... -

- Si... bueno relativamente... yo era un bebe y no recuerdo nada... pero si... se hace duro... y tu ¿cómo estas? -

- Bien... -

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

- Claro... -

- Veras... me gusta una chica... pero... -

- Me alegro por ti... pero... ¿no es correspondido? -

- Si, lo es... el problema es otro... ella tiene una especie de perrito guardián que la protege demasiado - intentó explicar Harry.

- Si la protege es por que la quiere... eso tienes que entenderlo... y si no quieres alejarla de ti, mejor será que te lleves bien con ese perrito guardián... ¿quién es la chica? -

- ¿Entramos? - dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

Sirius entró y Harry cerró la puerta tras él encerrándolo solo en el cuarto.

- ¡Harry!... ¡Harry!... - gritaba Sirius aporreando la puerta.

- Lo siento, Sirius... pero es por tu bien -

- ¡Harry abre la puerta! -

Harry puso un hechizo para silenciar la puerta, no era conveniente que todos escucharan los gritos.

* * *

- Mamá... anda... te hará bien dar una vuelta - dijo Lizzy. 

- Es que no tengo ganas de salir -

- Pero es que no te hace bien estar todo el día encerrada en esta habitación - dijo Mark.

- Anda ¿si? - dijeron los dos a la vez poniendo carita de perritos abandonados.

- Esta bien - dijo cansinamente.

Menos mal que ya estaba aseada, así que se puso el chándal y salió con sus hijos a dar una vuelta.

- Es por aquí - dijo Lizzy guiándoles.

- Parece que os estáis adaptando bien al colegio - dijo la madre sonriéndoles.

- Esto esta bien... pero echamos de menos a nuestros compañeros... - dijo Mark.

- Me lo imagino... pero estáis bien aquí ¿no? -

- Si... -

- ¿Y con Sirius¿qué tal os lleváis con él? -

- Perfectamente... le hemos cogido mucho cariño -

Elísabeth sonrió interiormente al oír la contestación de sus hijos, quería que ellos quisieran a Sirius y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Es aquí -

La mujer miró la puerta, esa habitación se le hacia terriblemente familiar. Desde hacía un rato sospechaba que sus hijos tramaban algo, y el hecho de que le llevaran a esa habitación en particular, le olía a chamusquina.

- Entra -

- ¿Por qué tenemos que entrar aquí? - preguntó Elísabeth inocentemente.

- Por que aquí estaremos a salvo de oídos indiscretos - dijo Mark abriendo la puerta.

Tan rápido como hubo espacio, Lizzy empujó a su madre a dentro del cuarto, para cerrar la puerta rápidamente sin que saliera Sirius ni su madre.

Elísabeth oyó el portazo tras ella pero se quedó más sorprendida cuando vio a quien tenía delante. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a porrear la puerta.

- Eso ya lo he hecho yo... y no funciona - dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

- ¡Mark¡Lizzy¡Abrid la puerta! -

- Lo sentimos mucho mamá... pero no vamos hacer eso... -

- ¡Abrid! -

- Te abriremos cuando soluciones tus problemas con Sirius - dijo Mark alto y claro.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con Sirius - gritó Elísabeth.

- Ah ¿no¿entonces por que no quieres ni hablar conmigo? - dijo Sirius detrás de ella.

Elísabeth frunció el ceño ante la idea de quedarse con Sirius encerrada en el cuarto, no quería volver a discutir con él, no quería volver a oír que la odiaba.

- Si me dejáis salir... os digo el nombre de vuestro verdadero padre -

Al otro lado de la puerta los gemelos que hasta ese momento sonreían satisfechos de los buenos resultados que estaban dando su plan se tensaron al oír lo que su madre les proponía.

- No lo hagas - pidió Sirius - por favor... no lo hagas... sabes que me odiaran -

Ella se giró para mirarle, en el momento de haber dicho esa propuesta se arrepintió pero ya no había marcha atrás, en su cara podía verse lo confundida y de los nervios que estaba, tenía ganas de llorar pero aguantaba para no hacerlo.

- Lo siento mamá... la oferta es tentadora... pero nosotros no queremos saber quien es ese hombre... ni su nombre ni nada - dijo Mark desde fuera.

Elísabeth suspiró aliviada, ella no quería contarlo, no quería que los niños odiaran a Sirius. Él también suspiró con alivio pero se entristeció al escuchar que sus hijos no querían saber nada de él.

- Volveremos mañana... si esta todo solucionado entre vosotros os dejaremos salir... sino... - dijo Lizzy.

- No vamos mamá - dijo Mark a modo de despedida.

Lizzy se acercó a su hermano y le cogió del brazo.

- Mark... vamos fuera... quiero hablar contigo -

- Parece serio... ¿tengo que preocuparme? -

La chica negó mientras sonreía tristemente mientras se encaminaban a la salida del colegio para llegar a los jardines.

Los gemelos se fueron y los dejaron a los dos solos en la habitación.

- Eli... siento todo lo que te dije -

- No hables... no quiero oír nada... no quiero saber nada... - dijo negando y tapándose los oídos con las manos.

- Pero... tengo que explicarte... -

- ¡No!... tengo sueño me voy a dormir... tu dormirás en el suelo como canuto... no te quiero cerca mía - dijo metiéndose en la cama.

Sirius decidió dejarlo por ahora así que se trasformo en perro y se echó en un rincón del cuarto.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	10. Te quiero así, si, tal como eres, para m

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Te quiero así, si, tal como eres, para mí.**_

Mark y Lizzy se encontraban sentados en la hierva bajo el cielo oscuro, las estrellas alumbraban la fría noche y una pequeña brisa hizo que Lizzy tuviera que abrazarse a si misma para darse calor.

Allí estaban los dos, frente al lago, sin decir ni una palabra, ella esperaba impaciente alguna reacción por parte de su hermano, pero no llegaba nunca, Mark se levantó para irse.

- Mark - le llamó Lizzy poniéndose también de pie.

Él se quedó de pie, sin girarse para mirarla, ella se acercó, le cogió del brazo y le obligo a que la mirara, pero más valía que le hubiera dejado ir sin hablarle, la mirada fría y distante que vio en los ojos de su gemelo la asusto, le soltó el brazo y dejó que se fuera sin decir ni una palabra más.

Lizzy se sentó en la hierva a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en el silencio de su hermano, en su reacción, y en lo que vendría después "_No he hecho nada malo... no tiene por que enfadarse"_ se dijo a si misma para intentar reconfortarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida. Era la primera vez que Mark reaccionaba así, tan fríamente, hubiera preferido que le gritara todas sus objeciones por esa relación, como había hecho otras veces, incluso hubiera preferida que fuera a por Harry y se peleara con él, pero ese silencio era demasiado doloroso, y no sabía como interpretarlo, pero algo tenía claro, Mark no apoyaba una futura relación con Harry.

* * *

Sirius se despertó de repente, es curioso que siendo perro pudiera captar sonidos que siendo humano no podría, escuchaba llorar a alguien pero no sabía donde, se acercó a la cama para ver a Elísabeth dormir, pero ella no estaba, ni rastro, no había salido, de eso estaba seguro, pues la puerta estaba cerrada desde fuera y no podían abrirla, así que en algún lugar de la habitación tendría que estar. 

Oyó otra vez ese llanto, era casi imperceptible, pero esta vez si sabía de donde venía, fue hasta el baño y se transformó en humano para poder abrir la puerta y entrar. No vio a nadie, era extraño por que sabía que ella estaría ahí, se giró para cerrar la puerta y vio como Elísabeth estaba sentada en el rincón detrás de la puerta abrazada a si misma.

- Eli... -

- Vete... déjame - dijo ella en un susurró.

- Eli... hablemos... -

Sirius se acercó más a ella hasta quedar arrodillado delante suya.

- ¿Para qué¿para qué me vuelvas a decir que me odias? -

- En verdad no te odio y lo sabes -

- ¡NO!... tu me odias... -

- Yo te amo... estaba enfadado cuando dije eso... en verdad no siento odio por ti -

- Tu me odias... hice algo muy malo y me odias -

- Te amo - dijo él suavemente.

- ¡NO! - gritó ella tapándose los oídos para no escucharle.

_- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir culpándote por algo de lo que no tienes culpa?_ - dijo una voz.

Elísabeth levantó la vista inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de Patrick. Él estaba allí, de pie frente a ella, con un aura que brillaba y le cubría completamente. Sirius miró hacia donde lo hacía ella pero no vio nada.

- Si tengo la culpa - dijo Elísabeth a Patrick, pero Sirius la veía hablar sola.

_- No... lo hiciste por el bien de los niños -_

- ¡NO!... lo hice por venganza... que fuera lo mejor para los niños... fue por casualidad -

_- Pero tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso... -_

- Hice algo malo... lo hice por venganza y eso esta mal... él me odia... y con razón.. soy mala... -

_- No eres mala... no te odia... te lo esta diciendo... no te odia... - _dijo el fantasma empezando a desesperarse.

- Si... si me odia... ¡deja de intentar convencerme de lo contrario Patrick! -

Sirius comprendió, no es que estuviera hablando sola, bueno si, estaba hablando sola, pero ella cría que hablaba con Patrick, y al parecer el fantasma, aunque él no lo viera, le estaba ayudando, tenía que hacer algo para que Elísabeth comprendiera que si le amaba.

- Te amo - dijo Sirius.

_- ¿Ves?... te ama... te lo esta diciendo... - _dijo Patrick de los nervios por la cabezonería de Elísabeth.

- ¡Miente!... me odia - gritó ella.

_- ¡Elísabeth¡deja ya esta estupidez de culparte a ti misma!... lo hecho, hecho esta... y no puedes cambiarlo... ni vas a cambiarlo... por esa regla de tres yo también soy malo -_

- No, tu no eres malo Pat - susurró ella.

_- Si... también soy malo y culpable del daño que le hiciste... pudiendo decir que lo bebes que tenía en brazos eran suyos no lo hice... no lo hice... por miedo a que me los quitara... fui egoísta... por fin había vuelto a ser feliz... una felicidad que tu me diste y no quería que Sirius me la quitara... aunque en verdad le perteneciera a él y no a mi... - _

- Pero... -

_- También fue por venganza... te había hecho daño... -_

- Tu no eres malo Pat -

_- Entonces tu tampoco... deja ya de negarte esta felicidad que te mereces... por favor... los niños te necesitan... y a él... necesitan una familia... que tu seas feliz... -_

- Pat - susurró ella a modo de suplica.

_- No pude estar con ellos mucho tiempo... he intente hacerlo lo mejor posible para que Sirius estuviera orgulloso del trabajo que hice educándolos... ha sido tuyo el merito de que salieran así... tan buenos chicos... yo les echo de menos... pero están con quien deben estar... contigo y con Sirius... -_

- Te echo de menos Pat -

_- Lo sé... pero le tienes a él... que te ama... yo nunca pude darte eso... y era en verdad lo que más daño te hacia... que lo amabas pero no querías perdonarte a ti misma... - _

- Patrick - dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

_- Yo voy a estar cuidando de vosotros siempre... no lo olvides ¿vale?... - _

Patrick se acercó y le acarició las mejillas, justo donde tenía las lagrimas para limpiarlas. Sirius también se puso de pie.

- No te vayas - dijo Elísabeth.

Pero ya era tarde, Patrick había desaparecido, cerró los ojos fuertemente y abrazó a Sirius para llorar contra su pecho.

- Tranquila... ya paso... - dijo Sirius acariciando su pelo.

- ¿De verdad no me odias¿no me culpas? -

- Te amo... como podría odiarte si te amo... -

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras volvía a llorar.

- Yo también te amo - dijo muy bajito.

Sirius le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarla a la cara y lentamente se acercó para poder besarla. Fue un beso dulce y delicado al principio, pero poco a poco se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían y hacía años que no demostraban, así fueron profundizando en sus actos.

Sirius la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó despacio, volvió a besarla con decisión mientras buscaba el final de la camiseta para quitársela. Ella se dejaba hacer y con manos temblorosas le desabrocho la camisa a Sirius. Se abrazaron con ansia para sentir el cuerpo desnudo del otro sobre el suyo mismo. A partir de ese momento los dos perdieron el control de si mismos y se amaron durante toda la noche como no lo habían hecho nunca.

* * *

Después de lo que su hermana le había contado, Mark, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, así que se fue directamente a su cuarto sin cenar, se tumbó en su cama mirando a la pared, pensando en que hacer, "_Harry no es como los demás chicos... esta marcado... destinado a morir o matar... ¿qué pasara con mi hermana si muere¿cómo la consuelo de ese dolor si lo pierde¿cómo?... ¿y si la atacan a ella para hacerle daño a Harry¿y si le hacen daño?... no lo soportaría... me moriría..."_. Al rato oyó la puerta abrirse, era Lizzy, que en silencio se puso su pijama y se acostó. Ambos sabían que el otro no estaba dormido, aun así no hicieron ningún comentario, un triste silencio inundo la habitación.

* * *

Si la noche fue maravillosa, que lo fue, el despertar fue extraño. 

Elísabeth estaba sola en la cama, se oía de fondo el agua cayendo de la ducha pues Sirius se estaba bañando, la chica estaba confusa, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, y eso la tenía confundida, no estaban en una situación como para dejarse llevar así por los sentimientos y las pasiones.

Ahora más que nunca tenían que tomarse las cosas en serio, tenían una familia, los gemelos y Harry, no podían dejarse llevar, por que si algo salía mal quien pagaría los platos rotos serían los niños.

Con esos pensamientos Elísabeth buscó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente antes de que Sirius saliera del baño, tenía que salir de allí y pensar claramente en el siguiente paso que iba a dar, tenía que ir a un lugar donde pensar sin que nadie pudiera atormentarla.

Sirius salió del baño y encontró la cama vacía y la puerta abierta. Se había despertado hacia mucho rato y se paso, lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, mirando como Elísabeth dormía placidamente con esa sonrisa de felicidad sobre su pecho. Extrañado por la desaparición de su amada se vistió rápido y salió a buscarla.

Menos mal que tenía el Mapa del merodeador de Harry para intentar encontrar en que parte del colegio estaba, pero ni con esas, Elísabeth no aparecía en ningún rincón del colegio, lo que significaba que se había ido.

Fue hasta la chimenea más cercana para comunicarse con Farah, estaba seguro de que si había alguien que supiera donde podría estar Elísabeth era su suegra.

- ¿Qué ha desaparecido?... ¿pero qué le has hecho desgraciado? - preguntó enfadada y perpleja, cada vez que Sirius se acercaba a Elísabeth, ella huía.

- Nada... ayer... pues paso... yo le dije que le amaba y ella me correspondió... - dijo Sirius poniéndose colorado.

- OH... así que es eso... - dijo despreocupada - entonces... ya se lo que pasa... -

- ¿Sabes donde esta? -

- Me hago una idea de donde puede estar -

- ¡Dímelo!... iré a buscarla - dijo Sirius impaciente.

- Te diré donde esta... pero iré yo primero a buscarla... hasta que yo no te avise no iras... ¿de acuerdo? -

- ¿Tengo otra opción? - preguntó Sirius asqueado.

- No... cuando esta confusa y quiere pensar va al apartamento que tiene en la playa... -

- Se cual es -

Sirius sabía perfectamente donde estaba ese lugar, después de terminar el colegio y antes de empezar con sus respectivos estudios de sus carreras, la pandilla de Hogwarts al completo pasaron allí las vacaciones de verano, además de que mientras estuvieron viviendo juntos iban a ese piso a veranear.

* * *

Ron estaba en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, miraba y remiraba la carta que Chris le había mandado el día de antes. 

"_Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas a las 11 horas ¿vale?... si no puedes avísame... kiss... Christine"_

Y allí estaba él, impaciente por ver a la chica, sonrió cuando ella apareció cerca de donde él estaba.

- Pensé que no vendrías - dijo Ron nervioso.

Chris sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Y bien¿qué hacemos? - preguntó ella mirando a todos lados.

- No sé... ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta? -

- Vale -

Comenzaron a andar y Chris se le acercó y le agarro del brazo para ir caminando junto a él. Ron se puso colorado pero pese a su esfuerzos para que no se notara, Chris sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta.

Dieron un paseo por el pueblo, después comieron en Las Tres Escobas, y continuaron su paseo, estuvieron hablando durante todo el rato, conociéndose mejor, enamorándose más el uno del otro. Llegó el momento de la despedida y con valor Ron se atrevió a besarla, Chris sonrió feliz al separarse.

- Chris... yo quería... quisiera... preguntarte si... si tu... si quieres... ser... mi novia - dijo poniéndose colorado y mirando al suelo de la vergüenza.

Chris lo miró tiernamente, e hizo esperar su respuesta para ponerlo un poco nervioso, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba verlo tan nervioso, le entraban ganas de besarlo.

- Si -

Ron la miró esperanzado.

- ¿Si? -

- Aja... me encantaría ser tu novia -

De la emoción, Ron se acercó y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, más que nada por que no tenía experiencia besando con tanta pasión y deseo. Chris tuvo que irse, para disgusto de los dos, que después del beso se sentaron en un banco a seguir practicando.

* * *

- ¿Vas a venir al pueblo? - Lizzy no obtuvo respuesta - ¿vas ha hablarme? - Mark seguía callado - ¿piensas estar con esa actitud toda la vida? - silencio - me voy al pueblo con Harry, mi novio - más silencio - cuando se te pase el berrinche me avisas - dijo saliendo por la puerta. 

Harry esperaba en la sala común a que Lizzy bajara, no la había visto desde antes de la cena, y estaba un poco preocupado, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no subir a buscarla al cuarto, que era mejor esperarla abajo.

Y en efecto, nada más verle la cara a Lizzy supo que algo había pasado, bajaba las escaleras con seriedad, triste, como si algo hubiera pasado.

- Mark ya lo sabe -

Harry sonrió al escucharla, por fin podría dejar de amarla en secreto.

- ¿Y? - preguntó ansioso.

- No me habla... -

- ¿Tan mal ha ido? -

- Peor... -

- No te preocupes... con el tiempo seguro que lo acepta -

- Eso espero -

- ¿Vamos al pueblo? -

- Vamos -

Estuvieron en el pueblo y aunque Lizzy se esforzaba por aparentar que se lo estaba pasando bien, no podía dejar de estar triste por la situación, Harry lo notaba e intentaba animarla, cosa que la chica agradecía con besos y caricias. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos.

* * *

Mark estaba tumbado en la cama, haciéndose el dormido, aunque Lizzy sabía que no estaba dormido, sin decir ni una palabra, cuando su hermana se fue del cuarto se levantó y entró en el baño, se miró en el espejo, reflexiono sobre todo lo que había pasado, no es que no apoyara la relación de Harry y Lizzy, es que le daba demasiado miedo que hirieran a su hermana por estar con Harry. 

Se duchó y se vistió, no tenía ganas de salir al pueblo, pero tampoco de quedarse encerrado en el cuarto, así que se iría a la biblioteca a estudiar, hacer deberes, iría a ver a Sirius, todo menos estar encerrado.

- ¿No vas al pueblo? - preguntó Ann cuando lo vio en la sala común.

- No me apetece... ¿y tu?... ¿vas? - preguntó esperando que ella dijera que no y así poder pasar el día con ella en el colegio.

- Si... he quedado con las de mi clase para ir de compras - dijo ella sonriente.

- Diviértete - dijo Mark sonriendo tristemente.

Vio como Ann se iba con sus amigas, quiso decirle que se quedara con él, que la necesitaba, pero no era capaz de cortarle las alas de esa forma, pensó que aunque Ann se hubiera quedado con él no habría sido muy buena compañía para la chica, pues no estaba de humor para nada. Pasó el resto del día haciendo los deberes de todos el mes, Sirius no estaba en el castillo así que no pudo verlo para hablar y saber si habían solucionado las cosas con su madre, pero se imagino que si, por que la puerta de la sala de los menesteres estaba abierta, y el hechizo que ellos pusieron se desactivaba cuando los de dentro solucionaran las cosas.

* * *

Rachel paseaba feliz, o eso intentaba aparentar, por las calles del pueblo junto a un guapo chico de su curso, estaba enganchada a su brazo, riendo por un chiste que le había contado, cuando sintió como alguien le cogía con fuerza del otro brazo y la acorralaba contra la pared. 

- ¡Eh! - dijo el chico cuando vio como su pareja era secuestrada.

- ¡Tu no te metas! - rugió Draco furioso.

- Draquito... deberías controlar ese carácter - dijo Rachel sonriente, complacida de los celos de su novio.

- ¡Déjate de idioteces¿qué hacías con ese? -

- Pasear - dijo ella ignorando la furia que emanaba de Draco.

- ¡Recuerda que soy tu novio¡a mi no me trates como a un niñato de tu curso! -

- Cuando controles tu genio... y me trates como es debido... hablaremos - dijo ella seriamente intentando irse.

- Rachel - dijo amenazante.

- A mi no me tratas así Draco... no soy una de tus estúpidas admiradoras que babean tras de ti... soy tu novia y merezco respeto... cuando me trates como merezco... hablaremos - siseó soltándose y yendo con su amigo.

Draco estaba furioso y golpeó con fuerza la pared, su novia, aunque en ese momento estuvieran enfadados, andaba paseándose felizmente agarrada de la mano con un niñato de cuarto curso, y eso, le enfurecía de sobremanera.

* * *

En un piso de Londres y más concretamente tirado en el sofá, se encontraba Bill Weasley, soñando despierto, como hacia últimamente, con la mortifaga que había pillado entrando en el ministerio. No sabía por que, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de ver sus ojos, de recordar su aroma, simplemente no podía parar de desearla. 

- Bill... ya se que es duro para ti... pero tienes que superarlo - dijo Charlie apenado, Bill lo miró sin entender de que hablaba - no es tan malo que Fleur te haya dejado... a mamá no le caía demasiado bien... -

- Ah... si... estoy fatal - dijo falsamente, pero su hermano no lo pilló.

- Lo mejor será que tu y yo nos vayamos esta noche de juerga - dijo Charlie tajantemente.

- No hay ganas... -

- ¡Pero Bill!... tienes que animarte... un clavo quita otro clavo -

Bill sonrió levemente, pues ya tenía pensado el clavo que le quitaría el supuesto sufrimiento por Fleur.

- Ve tu y diviértete... -

- Esta bien... reconozco que necesitas tu tiempo para hacerte a la idea de que la francesista remilgada te ha dejado... - dijo Charlie saliendo por la puerta.

Bill rió con el comentario de su hermano.

* * *

Farah se apareció en balcón, de fondo el mar, y la puerta corredera de cristal cerrada. 

- ¡Elísabeth! abre la puerta - dijo Farah aporreando el cristal.

La aludida estaba en la cocina preparándose algo de comer cuando oyó los gritos de su suegra, y menos mal que los escucho porque estaba con los cascos puestos escuchando música.

- ¿Farah? - preguntó sorprendida acercándose al balcón.

- ¡Abre! -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Estoy segura de que prefieres mi interrogatorio de por que has desaparecido al interrogatorio que te tiene preparado Sirius - dijo Farah sentándose en el sofá.

- Es que... -

- A ver ¿qué ocurre? -

- ¿Y si nos equivocamos?... no quiero que los niños se lleven una desilusión si todo falla - dijo nerviosa demasiado rápido, pero al ver la sonrisa de Farah supuso que había captado el concepto de la idea que intentaba retransmitirle.

- Vale... esto significa que ya hemos superado el problema del perdón y la culpa... ahora viene el problema gordo... la Elísabeth madre que no quiere que le hagan daño a sus niños... -

- Si... básicamente es eso... -

- No creo que vayáis a fallar - dijo Farah con seguridad - creo que es sólo inseguridad... -

- ¿Eso crees? -

- Debes enfrentarte a ese miedo que tienes -

- Elísabeth... estas aquí - dijo Sirius sonriendo complacido apareciendo en medio del salón.

- Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen hasta que yo te avisara - dijo Farah furiosa.

- No me pude resistir - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Desde que Sirius había aparecido no le había quitado la vista de encima a Elísabeth.

- Farah... por favor... déjanos solos... -

- Esta bien... - dijo desapareciendo.

Sirius se acercó peligrosamente a Elísabeth y la rodeó con los brazos para acercarla más a él.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar - dijo ella intentando librarse de los fuertes brazos de Sirius, había algo que no le gustaba en todo aquello.

- Yo prefiero follarte a gusto - dijo intentando besarla.

Elísabeth lo miró sorprendida, Sirius nunca le había hablado así además de que había algo en él que era diferente.

- ¿Quién eres? -

- Soy yo... Sirius -

- No... tu no eres Sirius -

- Muy lista... zorra - dijo el supuesto Sirius pegándole tan fuerte que cayó desmayada al suelo - tu siempre la has tenido a ella... ahora me toca a mi divertirme, Sirius -

El impostor saco una cuerda, la llevó hasta la cama, la ató y la amordazó.

* * *

Farah tuvo un presentimiento y en vez de volver a su casa en Viena fue hasta el colegio Hogwarts por medio de un trasladador. Pero lo que encontró allí no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. 

- Pero... ¿qué haces aquí Sirius? -

- Pues aquí estoy esperando a que me llames para ir a buscar a Elísabeth -

- Pero... pero... si yo acabo de dejarte allí con ella - dijo la mujer sorprendida.

- Imposible, el estúpido este no se ha movido de aquí - dijo Snape poniéndose de pie.

Al enterarse de la desaparición de Elísabeth, Snape fue a exigirle a Sirius que se apartara de ella pues siempre que estaba cerca la mujer salía corriendo.

- No te pases... Snape - dijo Sirius amenazante.

- Basta... ahora lo que importa es saber quien se ha hecho pasar por ti... y que le esta haciendo a Elísabeth -

- Aparezcámonos - dijo Remus.

- Voy con vosotros... podríais necesitarme - dijo Kate.

Los cuatro, Snape, Kate, Remus y Sirius cogieron el trasladador que les llevaría hasta Elísabeth.

Todo estaba a oscuras, solo se oía una voz de fondo, en una de las habitaciones, y esa voz era peculiar por que era exactamente la de Sirius Black. Todos miraron a Sirius extrañado, él se encogió de hombros y hecho a andar hacia la habitación.

- Si crees que Sirius vendrá a salvarte... lamento decirte que estas muy equivocada... estará revolcándose con otra... siempre te engaño con otras... y ahora... veamos que es eso que tanto le gusta a Sirius de ti - dijo el falso Sirius.

El verdadero Sirius salió disparado para la habitación pero Snape le detuvo.

- ¿Dónde vas animal?... habrá que planear algo... o podrá usarla de rehén - susurró Snape con muy malos humos.

- ¿Y si ya le esta haciendo algo? - dijo Sirius lo más bajito que pudo.

- ¡Ah!... zorra... - se oyó una bofetada - espero que, por tu bien, ahora seas más complaciente -

Ahí Sirius ya no aguantó más y entró en el cuarto varita en mano. Lo que vio le sorprendió bastante, a Elísabeth amordazada tumbada bocabajo, se le oía llorar, de pie junto a la cama esta él mismo, o lo que es lo mismo, el falso Sirius.

Los cuatro recién llegados apuntaron al falso Sirius tomándolo desprevenido.

- Expeliarmus - grito Sirius, el de verdad.

El falso Sirius cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Veamos quien es - dijo Kate acercándose dándole una poción - es evidente que utiliza la poción multijugos -

Sirius se acercó a Elísabeth para quitarle la mordaza, en cuanto ella le vio se echo para atrás mirándole con miedo.

- Soy yo - dijo Sirius para que viera que en verdad era él.

Pero Elísabeth no dejaba de verle con miedo, Snape se acercó, la desató y ella le abrazó buscando protección. Sirius miró a Snape con profundo odio y el profesor de pociones le devolvió una mirada de triunfo.

- Elísabeth ya ha terminado todo... - dijo Remus - mira - señaló a el hombre inconsciente.

Ese hombre no era otro que Peter, la rata, el traidor más traidor que exista sobre la faz de la tierra. Elísabeth lo miró con asco y repulsión.

- ¡Será hijo de puta! - dijo Sirius furioso intentando lanzarse para pegarle.

- Sirius tranquilo... -

- Será mejor llevar a Peter al ministerio... así tu inocencia será plena - dijo Kate.

- Vamos... -

Remus ató a Peter y se desapareció con él. Kate se acercó a Elísabeth para curarle las heridas que tenía. Snape se mantenía al lado de ella, que miraba absorta a Sirius con algo de miedo.

- Este es el de verdad... el que no te hará daño... - susurró Kate mientras le curaba el ojo que lo tenía morado.

Elísabeth asintió levemente sin apartar la vista de Sirius. Cuando le hubo curado todas las heridas, eran pocas pero tardo un rato, Kate salió del cuarto y Sirius le siguió.

- ¿Te vas? -

- Si... ahora sólo falta que te deshagas de Snape - dijo Kate sonriendo picaramente.

- Este con una buena maldición esta fuera de combate -

- No hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte... mira que Eli le tiene apego a Snape -

- No te preocupes Kate... -

Kate desapareció del apartamento y Sirius volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Elísabeth no había pronunciado ni una palabra.

- Severus vete - dijo Elísabeth en un murmullo.

- Pero... -

- No me va a pasar nada con Sirius... y no hace falta que te quedes -

- Esta bien - dijo Snape resentido.

Snape se puso de pie y desapareció al instante. Elísabeth se levantó y se fue ha otra habitación, allí se tumbó en la cama, Sirius la siguió en todo el proceso.

- Abrázame - dijo ella.

Sirius se acercó, se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Pasaron los minutos en silencio, abrazados, intentando que ella se sintiera protegida, para que superara lo que acababa de pasar.

- Siento lo que ha pasado -

- Lo sé... - murmuró ella.

- Yo... -

- Si he huido esta mañana ha sido por que tenía que pensar en que iba a pasar a partir de ahora... ya no somos niños Sirius... y no sólo estamos nosotros... ahora están Mark, Lizzy y Harry... hay que pensar en ellos - dijo ella intentando explicarle por que había huido, prefería pasar al asunto importante y así olvidar cuanto antes lo que la rata había intentado hacerle.

- Pienso en ellos constantemente - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y si fallamos?... ¿y si esto no sale bien?... no quiero que ellos sufran -

- Yo tampoco... esto saldrá bien - dijo Sirius abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - dijo Elísabeth dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con él.

- Sabes que haré lo que sea por ti -

- ¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto?... no decirles nada a ellos... sólo durante un tiempo... sólo para asegurarnos de que funciona... -

- Se hará como tu quieras - dijo Sirius sonriendo tristemente.

- Gracias - dijo Elísabeth dándole un suave besos en los labios - te amo -

- Ahora lo que importa es que estés bien... que hemos cogido a la sucia rata esa y que estamos juntos -

- Supe desde el primer momento que no eras tu - dijo ella sonriendo picaramente.

- Si es que soy irrepetible -

- Si... la verdad es que si - rió ella.

Elísabeth se acercó y lo beso como Dios manda, un beso en condiciones, y con ese beso se olvidó de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Lizzy volvió a su cuarto después de un casi feliz día junto a Harry, y digo casi, por que ese enfado que tenía con su hermano la entristecía y no le permitía disfrutar de todo. 

Mark no estaba, "_En el pueblo no ha estado, lo habría visto"_ pensó Lizzy quitándose el jerséis.

- ¿Mark¿estas? - preguntó Ann tocando a la puerta.

- No esta... ¿para que lo buscas? -

- Es que he salido al pueblo y le he comprado algo... como me dijo que no saldría -

- Pues aquí no esta... yo acabo de llegar -

- Ya... te he visto en el pueblo muy bien acompañadita - dijo Ann picaramente.

- Si... Harry y yo somos novios... -

- Felicidades -

- ¿Y tu¿qué te traes con Mark? - preguntó Lizzy picaramente pero también deseosa de saber las intenciones de la chica con su hermano, por muy enfadados que estuvieran se preocupaba por él.

- Pues eso quisiera saber yo... -

- ¿Por? -

- Desde vuestro cumple... que nos liamos... no hemos vuelto hablar del tema... también es verdad que no hemos coincidido mucho... falta de tiempo... -

- ¿Y que intenciones tienes con él? - preguntó seriamente.

- Pues... me gusta... -

- ¿Sólo eso? -

- Ahora mismo si... si con el tiempo surge algo más... -

- Si le haces daño a mi hermano te mataré - dijo sonriendo pero su cara daba miedo pese a su sonrisa.

- ¿Y si me hace daño él a mi? - preguntó Ann sonriente.

- Le pegaré una colleja -

- Lo tendré en cuenta... si lo ves... dile que tengo un regalito para él - dijo Ann saliendo por la puerta.

- Se lo diré -

* * *

Volvieron a Hogwarts, directamente al despacho del director, donde los esperaban todos, Farah, Remus, Kate, Snape y Dumbledore, todos los miraban seriamente. 

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Farah acercándose.

- Si... - dijo Elísabeth mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada.

Farah sonrió levemente.

- Peter ha sido llevado al ministerio... y lo ha confesado todo... ahora si eres totalmente libre Sirius -

- Eso esta bien - susurró Sirius sonriendo.

- ¿Habéis decidido algo? - preguntó Remus curioso.

- Pues... que nos queremos... que queremos estar juntos... y que intentaremos formar una familia - dijo Sirius mirando como Elísabeth se ponía colorada.

- Me parece lo mejor que podíais hacer - dijo Farah abrazando a Elísabeth.

- Los gemelos se pondrán contentísimos de saber que estáis juntos - dijo Remus.

- No quiero que lo sepan - dijo Elísabeth mirando de reojo a Sirius.

- Pero... si eso les haría feliz... -

- Si... pero... si esto falla ellos serán los principales perjudicados... y eso es lo único que no quiero... cuando estemos seguros de que esto es algo estable, que sobre todo les beneficie a ellos... entonces se lo diremos -

- Me parece lo más lógico - dijo Kate - no podéis arriesgaros a que ellos se ilusionen y después por alguna razón rompáis y ellos sean los que peor lo pasen -

- Ahora no sois sólo vosotros dos... también están los gemelos y Harry... y son en quienes primero tenéis que pensar... en su felicidad y estabilidad... - dijo Farah sabiamente.

- Por eso os pedimos que mantengáis nuestra reconciliación en secreto - pidió Sirius pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Elísabeth.

- ¿Y cuando se enteren de que eres su padre? - preguntó Snape desde las sombras, hasta el momento se había mantenido atento a la conversación.

Elísabeth se puso tensa, Sirius lo notó y miró a Snape con odio.

- Ya nos enfrentaremos a eso cuando se enteren - siseó Sirius.

- Por mi parte no diré nada... - dijo Snape acercándose a Elísabeth - te doy el pésame... no has podido escoger peor - Sirius le miró con odio mientras Elísabeth sonreía de medio lado - avísame cuando se enteren para estar en primera fila cuando estalle la bomba - dijo saliendo del despacho.

- Idiota - murmuró Sirius.

- Déjalo... él es así... - dijo Elísabeth sin darle importancia.

- Bueno... creo que es hora de que yo me vaya - dijo Farah.

- ¿Esta todo bien por allí? -

- Si... el lunes espero tu reincorporación al trabajo... - dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

- Y bien... - dijo Dumbledore.

- Nosotros nos vamos... tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo Kate cogiendo a su marido del brazo y empujándolo a la puerta.

Dumbledore miró significativamente a Sirius y Elísabeth, dándoles a entender que tenía otros asuntos que atender y los echaba sugestivamente del despacho.

- Si... nosotros también nos vamos - dijo Sirius llevándose a Elísabeth.

Remus y Kate estaban fuera esperando a que salieran.

- ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? - preguntó Remus.

- Yo tengo hambre... - dijo Elísabeth.

- Perfecto... pues vosotros a comer y después a dar una vuelta... y nosotros al cuarto - dijo Kate sonriente.

- Siempre estas pensando en lo mismo - dijo Elísabeth regañándola.

- Como si tu no... -

Elísabeth se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Nos vemos luego - dijo Sirius llevándose a su chica a la cocina.

- Es divertido ponerla colorada... antes siempre hacíamos lo mismo... Lily y yo... - dijo Kate sonriendo melancólicamente mientras caminaba con su marido hacia el cuarto - cariño... tengo que darte una noticia -

- Dime - dijo Remus concentrado en el cuello de su esposa.

* * *

Sirius y Elísabeth entraron en las cocinas y a los pocos segundos tenían sus platos favoritos frete a ellos para empezar a comer. Estuvieron callados todo el rato aunque de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo. Salieron a dar una vuelta por el lago, había empezado a oscurecer y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar. 

- ¿Estas enfadado por algo? - preguntó Elísabeth tímidamente harta de tanto silencio.

Se habían sentado bajo un árbol para mirar las estrellas.

- No... -

- Como estas tan callado -

- Es que... estoy feliz de volver a estar contigo... y no puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... ni decírselo a nadie - dijo Sirius soltando lo que tanto le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro.

- Lo siento -

- Tu no tienes la culpa... de verdad... yo entiendo los motivos, los comparto y acepto... sólo es que... -

- Te gustaría que fuera de otra forma -

- Me gustaría decirles que soy su padre sin miedo a que me odien... -

- Ya llegara el momento de decirles la verdad - dijo ella con voz ausente.

- ¿Y qué pasara entonces? -

- No lo sé... -

Sirius la rodeó con el brazo para atraerla hacia él.

- Será mejor que volvamos ya adentro... empieza a refrescar - dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Elísabeth hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Lizzy estaba algo preocupada, Mark no llegaba, fue en busca de Harry para pedirle el mapa del merodeador para buscar a su hermanito, al parecer estaba en el cuarto de su madre, eso la dejaba más tranquila, supuso que no volvería hasta tarde, así que tras darle un casto beso de buenas noches a su novio se fue a su cuarto, cogió un papel y escribió algo, lo dejó en la almohada de la cama de Mark y se metió en la suya para poder dormir. 

Mark estaba tumbado en la cama de su madre, después de haber hecho todos los deberes, resumido los temas para poder estudiarlos, leer varios libros y jugar a varios juegos de ingenio que él tenía decidió ir a aburrirse al cuarto de su madre, a su cuarto prefería no ir, y tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Harry y Lizzy en la sala común.

Oyó como la puerta del salón se abría, Remus y Kate entraban abrazados y sonrientes, directos al cuarto. Mark sonrió desde donde estaba, en su casa nunca había presenciado ese tipo de escenas, hacia nueve años que no las presenciaba por que no había un hombre en la vida de su madre, pero aun así, intentó hacer esfuerzo por recordad algo así entre su padre y su madre, y no, nunca vio esas ansias, ese deseo, como un matrimonio que se amaba, eso le hacia pensar más que sus padres no se casaron por amor, sino por ellos. Se quedó dormido pensando en cuando era pequeño, recordando en los días que pasaban en familia yendo a pasear al campo o simplemente jugando con Patrick en el salón a los piratas.

Elísabeth hizo un ademán de entrar en su cuarto, pero Sirius la retuvo y la volvió a besar, entre risas ella consiguió encontrar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla para entrar y estar más a gusto. Sirius dejó de besarla y ella extrañada siguió la mirada de su pareja, se dio la vuelta y encontró en su cama durmiendo a Mark, sonrió con ternura mientras se acercaba para arroparlo, con un golpe de varita trasformo la ropa de su hijo en un pijama y lo arropó para que no pasara frío, después salió y cerró la puerta.

- Creo que esta noche no vamos a poder estar juntos - Sirius frunció el ceño - si se despierta y no me ve... -

- Supongo que no hay otra opción - dijo Sirius apenado.

- Te amo - dijo ella besándolo.

Sirius sonrió tiernamente mientras veía como la madre de sus hijos se tumbaba a dormir junto a uno de ellos. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

Mark se despedazó, todo estaba a oscuras pero sabía que la que dormía a su lado era su madre, sin hacer ruido para no despertarla salió del cuarto, en el salón se encontró con Ann, que estaba sentada frente al fuego leyendo un libro. 

- Que cara de sueño tienes - dijo la chica al verlo.

- Si... - dijo el bostezando - ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Esperar a que mis padres salgan del cuarto -

- Ayer cuando volvieron estaban muy contentos y entretenidos -

- Me lo imagino... ¿y tu? -

- Me quede durmiendo aquí... ¿se ha despertado ya algún adulto? -

- Sirius salió hacer rato... -

- Yo... será mejor que me vaya - dijo Mark un poco nervioso.

- Espera... - Ann se puso de pie para quedar cara a cara con él - ayer te compre esto - dijo dándole una pulsera de cuero de chico.

- Gracias - dijo el sonriente, se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, en ese momento entró Sirius.

- Mark... ¿se ha despertado ya tu madre? -

- No... sigue dormida.. ¿por? - preguntó Mark curioso.

- Asuntos de la Orden -

- Yo... me voy a mi cuarto - dijo el chico acercándose a la puerta.

- Después nos vemos - dijo Ann despidiéndose con la mano.

Sirius se sentó frente a Ann y la miró sonriente.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó esperando que la chica le contara toda su vida amorosa.

- Tengo hambre... me voy a la cocina a desayunar... cuando salgan mis padres diles que he venido ha pasar el día con ellos para hacer algo de vida familiar... pero que si prefieren estar en el cuarto metidos haciendo niños que no se preocupen... simplemente se están perdiendo mi adolescencia... - dijo irónica.

Ann salió del cuarto, Sirius no sabía si dijo todo aquello por que no quería contarle nada de lo que intuía que pasaba entre ella y Mark o por que de verdad sintiera que sus padres no le hacían caso.

Ann se fue a desayunar y después a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Ginny haciendo los deberes, más al fondo estaban Lizzy y Harry, mirándose y haciéndose mimos, Ron, embobado pensando en Christine, y Hermione, a punto de terminar los deberes, ya que era la única que los estaba haciendo.

El día paso sin ningún incidente, hicieron los deberes, algunos terminaron antes que otros, comieron, salieron a jugar un rato al quidditch y volvieron por la noche a la sala común. Mark estaba encerrado en su cuarto con la nota que Lizzy le había escrito en sus manos.

"_No creo que debas estar enfadado por que este con Harry... de todos los chicos que han estado detrás de mi Harry es el mejor partido... y lo sabes... espero que reconsideres tu postura frente a este problema que tu mismo has planteado... soy tu hermana, te quiero y me duele esta situación... ¡así que apéate del burro y háblame!"

* * *

_

Era domingo por la noche, no muy tarde, Sirius y Elísabeth estaban echados en la cama, abrazados, haciéndose mimos y besándose.

- Me tengo que ir ya... - dijo ella con desgana.

- ¿Ya?... quédate un poquito más - dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero.

- No puedo... mañana tengo que madrugar... quiero dormir toda la noche y si me quedo aquí no voy a dormir... - dijo mirándole picaramente.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? -

- Que te parece... si el viernes quedamos a las diez de la noche en la casa de los gritos... allí nadie va... es un buen lugar para que yo me aparezca -

- Esta bien... el viernes te espero allí - dijo Sirius dándole un último beso.

Elísabeth sacó un trasladador y en cuestión de segundo desapareció dejando a Sirius tumbado en la cama con cara de inmensa felicidad.

* * *

La semana pasó muy lentamente, para unos mejor que para otros. 

Ron estaba sonriente por que Christine le había mandado una carta y en clase de historia se paso todo el rato pensando que le iba a contestar. El chico estaba feliz y radiante, por que poco a poco se iban afianzando sus sentimientos, cada día se sentía más pletórico por el sentimiento de amor que sentía, sobre todo después de la salida al pueblo con Chris, y ahora eran novios, estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Harry también era otro que estaba pletórico, estaba con Lizzy, era oficial, pero claro, no todo era un remanso de paz y felicidad, Lizzy estaba triste por que Mark no aprobaba esa relación y había dejado de hablarles, ya ni les miraba, esa total indiferencia unida a frialdad de Mark era lo que fastidiaba su felicidad.

Lizzy, como ya he dicho, estaba triste, intentó hablar con él un par de veces pero no obtenía respuesta, al final se enfadó por esa actitud y decidió que ella también ignoraría a su hermano, pero claro, eso le dolía y estaba triste, y eso afectaba indirectamente a su relación con Harry.

Mark se comía demasiado la cabeza pensando en la relación de su hermana con Harry, por que claro, esta relación tenía futuro, más que cualquier otra relación de Lizzy, a Harry no podía pegarle, bueno, si podía, pero no era el momento, a Lizzy por supuesto no iba a tocarle ni un pelo, así que optó por una actitud de frialdad e ignorancia impresionante. Pero claro, toda esa frustración que empezaba a sentir pensando que su hermana podría sufrir con esa relación, y el coraje que tenía comenzó a manifestarse, y la principal victima de su enfado fue Snape.

Era totalmente descarado como Mark se desvivía por hacerle la vida imposible a su profesor de pociones, desde ponerle la zancadilla cuando pasaba por su lado, pasando por pegarle carteles con "_Patéame"_ o "_Desesperado, soy virgen, pago por sexo"_ en la espalda, poner un cojín de broma en su sitio del gran comedor para que cuando se sentará sonara un pedo, hasta ponerle una poción en la comida para que le cambiara el sexo.

Lo bueno para Mark era que Snape no tenía ni idea de cómo probar que era él quien lo hacia, por que Snape tenía que admitir que el chico lo estaba haciendo como un profesional, por que no había ni una puñetera prueba para acusarle de todo aquello. Snape asqueado pagaba todo su enfado con los alumnos, pero claro, como nadie sabía quien hacia todas esas bromas pues no podían echarle la culpa a nadie. Muchos pensaban que el espíritu de los gemelos Weasley se había apoderado del colegio.

La única que sabía quien provocaba todo aquello era Lizzy, que reía con las bromas de su hermano, por que sabía perfectamente que era él, aunque después cuando estaban solos en el cuarto ni se miraran.

Ann pasaba por un momento muy raro, el chico que le gustaba estaba en algunos momentos frío y distante con ella, y en general con todo el mundo, así que estaba un poco, irritada, si, ese era su estado de animo, irritada, que Mark pasara de ella tres pueblos no le hacia ni pizca de gracia y que el profesor de pociones al que adoraba, aunque le hubiera rechazado, estuviera siendo boicoteado por un anónimo, tampoco le hacia gracia, así que su irritación aumentaba a medida que pasaban los días.

Durante esa semana Mark se había acercado a Ann bastantes menos veces de las que ella esperaba, y nunca para continuar con el beso que se dieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Cierto era que no coincidían en ningún horario por que eran de distinto curso, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos o en el comedor no hablaban de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, y una tarde se fueron juntos a estudiar a la biblioteca, pero allí tampoco pasó nada, todos esos motivos hacían que Ann estuviera un poquito irritada. Ella quería avanzar en esa relación y parecía que él tuviera la cabeza en otra parte, más concretamente en su hermana y su nueva relación.

* * *

- Lo siento - murmuró Draco al entrar en el cuarto de su novia. 

- ¿Qué has dicho?... no te estaba escuchando - dijo Rachel inocentemente.

Era mentira, si lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero quería humillarlo un poco y enseñarle algo de humildad antes de perdonarlo de verdad.

- Que lo siento - siseó él.

- Sigo sin entender que estas diciendo - dijo ella acercándose.

- Que lo siento... me he comportado como un estúpido... ¿contenta? - dijo Draco enfadado.

- Bastante... por fin lo reconoces... y ahora quita esa cara de gruñón... - dijo acercándose y besándolo para que se le pase el enfado.

Draco correspondió al beso con ansias, la verdad estaba echando de menos los besos y caricias de su novia. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, hasta tal punto que Draco la tumbó en la cama para profundizar un poco.

- Te deseo - murmuró Draco al oído.

Rachel sonrió complacida al saber que despertaba ese instinto en su chico, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando noto como Draco le metía la mano por debajo de la falta buscando quitarle las bragas.

- ¿Pero que haces? - gritó Rachel empujándolo para quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? - preguntó él extrañado desde el suelo.

- Me estabas metiendo mano... ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? -

- Soy tu novio... -

- Y yo soy virgen y la verdad es que no me parece que la mejor forma de perder mi virginidad sea por un calentón de mi novio... que me mete mano directamente saltándose todo el previo... - dijo ella alzando un poco la voz, pero no demasiado para que no se enteraran los que estaban fuera.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, solía pasar con las vírgenes que algunas se ponían bastante tensas en la primera vez, él ya tenía experiencia en eso.

- No debes preocuparte... - dijo subiendo otra vez a la cama - no te haré daño -

- ¡Por supuesto que no me harás daño!... por que te vas ahora mismo del cuarto... -

- Rachel -

- Si quieres tener sexo conmigo te lo tienes que currar... no pienso ser una de un aquí la pillo aquí me la tiro - dijo ella tajantemente.

Draco impresionado desistió por el momento de hacer algún tipo avanzadilla para poder tener relaciones sexuales con la chica.

- Esta bien... será como tu digas... - dijo acercándose y besándole tiernamente en la frente.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras veía como su novio salía del cuarto, ella no podía dejar que Draco la tratara como una cualquiera que se puede tirar cuando tuviera un calentón.

* * *

La noche del viernes Lizzy estaba en el cuarto de Harry esperando que el chico saliera del baño, caminando de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el chico cuando salió.

Lizzy estaba de los nervios, y se notaba bastante. Por muchas veces que Mark y ella se hubieran peleado, y se habían peleado mucho a lo largo de todos sus años de vida, nunca, jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas habían estado durante una semana sin hablarse y con esa frialdad en el ambiente, así que todo esto la ponía de los nervios.

Se detuvo en secó al ver a su novio y tomó una determinación.

- ¿Me perdonas? -

- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? - preguntó él extrañado.

- Es que he tomado una decisión... -

- ¿Sobre que? -

- Harry... no quiero seguir contigo - dijo seriamente.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por que mi hermano no me habla desde que estoy contigo -

- Ya se le pasara y lo aceptara -

- Tu no lo conoces... esto no se le pasara tan fácilmente... a menos que yo me aleje de ti durante un tiempo... -

- Estas rompiendo conmigo por tu hermano... - dijo sentándose en su cama conmocionado.

- Si... compréndeme... él es mi hermano... -

- Pero no tiene por que ponerte en esa situación -

- A ver Harry... Mark es mi hermano... tu mi novio... él es para siempre... tu no -

- ¿Cómo que yo no soy para siempre? - preguntó él mosqueado.

- Me explico... él es sangre de mi sangre... pase lo que pase sé que él estará siempre para mi... y yo para él... tu... tu puedes conocer mañana mismo a una persona a la que quieras más que a mi y decidas que ya no quieres estar conmigo - intentó explicarse Lizzy.

- Eso no va a pasar... yo estoy enamorado de ti... -

- Harry... no lo hagas más difícil... yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos -

- ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? -

- No quiero perder a mi hermano... - dijo ella en un susurró.

- Pues vete con él... pero aquí no vuelvas -

- Mark me esta obligando a elegir entre los dos... no te rebajes tu también a usar el chantaje emocional - dijo ella seriamente comenzando a enfadarse.

- Tu ya has elegido -

Lizzy salió enfadada del cuarto y se encerró en el suyo, se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía esa situación, que Mark la estuviera obligando a elegir entre los dos, que Harry no lo entendiera, la elección que ella misma estaba haciendo, todo. Entre tanto llanto sonrió débilmente, esa semana había recordado algo que se les daba muy bien a ellos pero no se había dado cuenta, Mark había utilizado ese truco para hacerla elegir, ahora ella se iba a divertir haciéndole chantaje emocional a su hermanito hasta que aprobara su relación con Harry, sólo esperaba que cuando Mark cediese no fuera demasiado tarde para que Harry la perdonara.

* * *

Sirius estaba en la casa de los gritos caminando de un lado para otro, nervioso, se maldecía mentalmente por no haber aguantado las ganas, había llegado al lugar de encuentro más de media hora antes, y ahora de los nervios estaba que se subía por las paredes. 

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, poco a poco las horas, y así se hizo las doce de la noche y Elísabeth que no aparecía. Decir que Sirius se subía por las paredes y estaba de los nervios era decir poco, ya no aguantaba más, se torturaba pensando que a ella le hubiera pasado algo y por eso no había podido ir a la cita.

Volvió al colegio buscando a Remus por si Elísabeth se había comunicado y él no se había enterado.

- Aquí no ha venido - dijo Remus cuando su mejor amigo le acorraló buscando respuestas.

- ¿Y dónde esta¿y si la han atacado¿y si ha tenido un accidente? - preguntaba Sirius alterado dando vueltas por el salón previo a su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué no te apareces en su casa y así sales de dudas? - propuso Kate sabiamente.

- Tienes razón - dijo Sirius corriendo hacia la chimenea para ir a través de la red flu hasta Viena.

Remus sonrió al ver lo lista que era su esposa, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente.

* * *

Mark había estado dando vueltas por el colegio hasta tarde, pensando, al final se cansó y decidió subir a su cuarto. Entró sigilosamente para no despertar a Lizzy, se detuvo a medio camino hacia su cama cuando oyó a su hermana llorar. 

- ¿Estas llorando? - preguntó Mark sorprendido.

- Espero que estés contento... he roto con Harry... has ganado - dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a la pared.

Mark se acercó rápidamente a su hermana, pero no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó allí, de pie, frente a su cama.

- ¿Rompes con él ahora que yo había decidido ceder? - dijo al final Mark sonriendo por lo cómico de la situación.

Lizzy se volvió y le miró con odio fingido.

- ¿Ibas a ceder? - preguntó irónica.

- Tal vez no esta misma noche... pero estaba al caer... -

- Pues podías haberlo hecho antes - dijo ella un poco exaltada.

- Ya... pero entonces no hubiera sido yo - dijo él alegremente.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado para que su hermano pudiera tumbarse a su lado, Mark así lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lizzy después de un rato de silencio.

- Por que no quiero que te hagan daño -

- No te has dado cuenta de que en toda esta semana me han hecho tu más daño que nadie -

- Si... y por eso estoy mal... por eso iba a ceder... -

- ¿Y ahora?... por que Harry no va a querer ni hablarme - Mark frunció el entrecejo - yo le quiero... -

- Si él te quiere de verdad... no te dejará escapar... - dijo a regañadientes.

- ¿Me prometes que no te opondrás si volvemos? -

- Lizzy... Harry esta en peligro constantemente... y me aterra pensar que te puedan hacer daño... -

- Pero... - dijo Lizzy animándole a seguir.

- Pero... si te hace feliz... ¿qué coño hago yo interponiéndome? -

- Ese es mi hermanito - dijo ella felizmente.

- Pero si sales herida por su culpa... me lo cargo - dijo Mark seriamente.

- No esperaría menos de ti - Lizzy lo abrazó - y ahora vete a tu cama... que los dos en la misma no cabemos -

* * *

La oía desde fuera, para él era inconfundible su risa, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dentro todo el mundo se quedó de piedra. Había dos hombres, que miraron a Sirius con el ceño fruncido, Farah, que lo miró sonriendo y visiblemente sorprendida y Elísabeth, que estaba impresionada de verlo ahí, sonrió a modo de disculpa a lo hombres, se levantó y salió fuera del cuarto con Sirius. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Habíamos quedado... ¿recuerdas? - dijo Sirius visiblemente desilusionado.

Ella se quedó paralizada y palideció, después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido no se acordó de su cita con Sirius.

- Lo siento - murmuró bajando la cabeza - lo olvide -

- Ya... creí que te había pasado algo... por eso vine... pero veo que te lo estas pasando de fábula - dijo seriamente girándose para irse.

- No espera... - dijo ella poniéndose frene a él - es que he tenido un día horrible... un idiota, al que pienso matar en cuanto tenga delante - dijo con rencor - ha lanzado una OPA hostil contra una de las empresas que dirijo -

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Sirius curioso.

- Básicamente... que quiere quitarle la empresas a - miró a todos lados - tus hijos - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- Por que es idiota y siempre ha ido detrás de mi y como no me ha conseguido pues intenta fastidiar mi vida... estamos intentando contraatacar para que no pueda salirse con la suya... -

- Entiendo - dijo Sirius sonriendo débilmente.

- Perdóname... por favor... hubiera preferido pasar la tarde contigo en vez de estar mirando balances... pero... esta es la herencia de Mark y Lizzy... tengo que cuidarla... -

- De verdad... no tienes que darme explicaciones... lo entiendo -

Elísabeth se acercó y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Te recompensare... te lo aseguro -

Sirius sonrió y ella volvió a entrar en el despacho.

La reunión acabó a las cuatro de la mañana y, verdaderamente cansada, Elísabeth abrió la puerta de su cuarto, todo estaba a oscuras, ni se molestó en encender la luz, se dejó caer sobre la puerta.

- Dios... - murmuró - estoy agotada -

Se acercó a la cama, sabía guiarse en la oscuridad de su cuarto, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa y se dejó caer en la cama, rodó un poco hasta el centro para buscar la postura en que dormiría, cuando notó un bulto al lado de la cama. Se levantó asustada y encendió la luz rápidamente.

- ¿Ya has terminado?... intente mantenerme despierto... pero no pude - dijo Sirius despertándose por la luz.

Elísabeth se sorprendió demasiado al verlo allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Quise esperarte -

Ella lo miró con ternura y se acercó hasta quedar tumbada sobre él.

- OH - dijo mientras comenzaba a darle besos en la cara - eres un cielo... el mejor del todos... te quiero... te adoro... - le beso en los labios con muchas ansias - te amo - dijo cuando se separó.

- Yo también te amo... ¿estas cansada? - preguntó sonriente por le recibimiento.

- Demasiado... pero lo peor es que... dentro de - miró su reloj - tres horas tengo que estar despierta para ir a trabajar -

- Pero si es sábado -

- Pero no es un sábado normal y corriente... tenemos que movernos con rapidez para que ese idiota no pueda hacerse con el control -

- ¿Por qué lo haces? -

Elísabeth se dejó caer a su lado.

- Es la herencia de los niños... es lo que su pa... - se detuvo a pensar las palabras - lo que Patrick y Linus les dejaron para que pudieran vivir bien y sin problemas -

- También tienen la herencia Black -

- Si... pero legalmente no -

- Pues hagámoslo - dijo Sirius en tono casual, pero para nada era casual.

- Para ello los gemelos tendrían que saber que tu eres su padre... y aceptarte -

- ¿Crees que no lo harían? -

- No lo sé... opinó que antes de decirles nada debemos estar tu y yo juntos... bien... con algo sólido y serio... estabilidad... y después... lanzarles la bomba con la noticia -

- Esta bien... seguiremos esperando -

- Creo que lo aceptaran si ven que no vamos a separarnos... que estamos unidos por algo sólido -

- Te amo - dijo él acercándose y besándola.

Ella correspondió al beso sonriente.

La puerta sonó, sorprendiendo a Sirius y Elísabeth y haciendo que dejaran de besarse. Ella se levantó para abrir la puerta y ver quien la interrumpía.

- ¿Estabas dormida? - preguntó Albert.

Albert era el director financiero de la empresa y el mejor amigo de Patrick desde que eran niños, lo cual hacia que Elísabeth le tuviera un gran cariño y respeto.

- No... todavía no... ¿querías algo? - preguntó ella amablemente.

- Veras yo... se que no es un buen momento para decirte lo que siento... pero yo... te... -

Albert se quedó paralizado al ver como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a Sirius detrás de la mujer, la cual también se quedó sorprendida.

- ¿Si¿quería algo? -

- Eh... veo que no es un buen momento... ya hablamos mañana Elísabeth... buenas noches - dijo Albert seriamente.

El hombre se alejó por el pasillo tranquilamente y Sirius cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Elísabeth estaba paralizada, estática, ni se movía.

- Idiota - murmuró Sirius con desagrado.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - dijo ella saliendo de su asombro.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de a que venia ese tío? -

- Ha hablar conmigo simplemente -

- No... venía a lo que venía... a seducirte para intentar meterse en tu cama -

- Albert es un buen amigo... que sería incapaz de hacer algo así - dijo ella enfadada.

- Quítate la venda Elísabeth... ese venía a meterse en tu cama - dijo malhumorado echándose a un lado de la cama y mirando hacia la pared.

Elísabeth se tumbó al otro lado, y quedaron los dos espalda con espalda, le molestaba que Sirius tuviera tan poca confianza en ella para que pensara que no sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que era normal que Sirius sintiera algo de celos, ella también los sentiría, así que intentó acercarse a él para que la perdonara.

- No te enfades - dijo abrazándolo por la espalda - yo te quiero a ti - no obtuvo respuesta.

- Eres demasiado confiada -

- Tal vez... pero yo se manejar ese tipo de situaciones - dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que más de uno ha intentado meterse en tu cama? - preguntó él furioso quedándose cara a cara con ella.

- Si - dijo ella escuetamente mirando a otro lado.

- No me gusta que se acerquen a ti otros hombres - gruñó.

- Ninguno lo ha conseguido - dijo ella incorporándose.

- Desde que murió Patrick - murmuró Sirius con rencor.

- Nunca... ningún hombre ha entrado en mi cama... ni en mi... ni siquiera Patrick - dijo ella furiosa.

Sirius se sorprendió con esa revelación, nunca se atrevió a preguntarlo, siempre supuso que ella y su marido tuvieron relaciones matrimoniales, y le daba miedo la confirmación de esa idea por que se moriría de celos al saber que había sido de otro hombre. En un impulso se acercó y la besó con pasión y ansia, ella correspondió al beso sorprendida y segundos después estaban rodando por la cama quitándose la ropa mutuamente y riendo.

Se amaron dulcemente, sintiendo como el otro temblaba, besándose, acariciándose, gimiendo de placer al sentir el contacto de sus pieles, siendo uno repetidas veces. Elísabeth ya no aguantó más, exhausta, después de un día tan ajetreado y de la reciente actividad física, se quedó dormida sobre Sirius, tranquilamente, todavía sintiéndole dentro. Sirius alzó un poco la cabeza y la vio dormida, le besó la frente y cerró los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos se durmió. No se movieron de esa posición, ella encima de él y él dentro de ella, así estuvieron, tranquilamente durmiendo hasta que sonó el móvil de Elísabeth y se despertaron asustados por el ruido.

Elísabeth no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y se separó bruscamente de Sirius al oír la maldita cancioncita que la despertaba a esas horas, la consecuencia de ese movimiento tan brusco fue un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre. Se retorció de dolor intentando aguantar el grito que iba a dar, le había dolido demasiado y eso se demostraba en su cara.

- ¿Estas bien?.. lo siento... - dijo Sirius apenado acercándose.

Ella no respondió, intentaba sobreponerse del dolor para coger el teléfono y que dejara de sonar esa música que ya la tenía hasta la coronilla.

- Diga - dijo con voz somnolienta - ... ¿ese hombre es que no duerme o que? ... - dijo malhumorada - ... si si... entiendo... no te preocupes... en una hora me tienes allí... intentare estar antes pero no te aseguro nada... - dijo frunciendo el ceño y colgando.

Elísabeth dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se volvió a aferrar a si misma.

- ¿Estas bien? - repitió Sirius.

- Si, no te preocupes... simplemente es una leve molestia... tengo que arreglarme - dijo levantándose de la cama.

Pero Sirius sabía que no era una leve molestia por la mueca de dolor que Elísabeth hizo al ponerse de pie, aunque intentó evitar que Sirius la viera, lentamente ella fue hasta el baño con la sabana atada al cuerpo, Sirius se quedó tumbado en la cama oyendo como el agua de la ducha caía. En la ducha Elísabeth se agarró el vientre del dolor que tenía, ese despertar con Sirius había resultado doloroso y poco agradable aunque la noche había sido magnifica. Sirius entró en el baño cuando Elísabeth salía de la ducha.

- ¿Estas mejor? - preguntó abrazándola.

- Si... de verdad... - dijo sin darle importancia - venga... dúchate y vístete rápido... tenemos que bajar a desayunar -

- Eli... -

- Estoy bien de verdad... a ver ¿de que me sirve decirte que me duele?... de nada... sólo para preocuparte... así que despreocúpate - dijo dándole un rápido beso.

- Esta bien... testaruda - murmuró entrando en la ducha.

Ella salió del baño ignorando el comentario y comenzó a vestirse para ir a trabajar.

- Vamos... a desayunar... -

- ¿No tienes miedo de que me vean aquí y puedan contárselo a los niños? -

- Ya te vio Albert anoche... así que ya da igual el secretismo... por lo menos con los adultos -

Sirius sonrió dulcemente, abrazándola por detrás y dándole besos en el cuello mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, ella reía por las cosquillas.

Entraron en el salón, primero Elísabeth y después Sirius, los invitados ya estaban sentados discutiendo sobre la manera de afrontar la situación de la empresa y Farah simplemente desayunaba sin hacerles caso, todos se giraron a ver quien entraban y los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño al ver a Sirius, Farah simplemente sonrió con picardía. Elísabeth se sentó en la presidencia de la mesa, a un lado estaba Farah y al otro se sentó Sirius, al lado de estos estaban Albert y el señor Hilfiger.

Llegó el momento de irse a trabajar y todos se levantaron de la mesa tranquilamente, se pusieron sus gabardinas, cogieron los maletines y salieron los hombres primero y después Farah, Elísabeth se quedó unos minutos más para despedirse de Sirius.

- Intentare venir a comer... puedes quedarte a esperarme... si te vas lo entenderé - dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Te esperaré... así pasamos la tarde juntos... -

- Vale... - dijo ella sonriente dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

Era fin de semana y aunque no tuvieran salida al pueblo, la mayoría de los alumnos tenían sus planes hechos. 

Ron estaba apenado, había recibido una carta de Christine en la que decía que no podía ir a verlo ese fin de semana por que tenía que hacer trabajos y estudiar para unas pruebas. Aun así releyó varias veces la carta feliz por el hecho de que tenía novia.

Lizzy bajó las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, Harry, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con Ron y Hermione, no pudo evitar mirarla pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el chico volvió la cara, lo que acentuó más el ceño de Lizzy.

- Vamos... perdóname... será la última vez que haga una travesura sin ti... - dijo Mark bajando tras su hermana.

- Eso espero... por la cuenta que te trae... -

- Me voy a jugar un rato con la escoba... ¿vienes? - dijo Mark.

Lizzy miró a Harry que miraba a otro lado para no verla.

- Si... - dijo con desgana.

- Parece que por fin han hecho las paces - comentó Ann acercándose cuando los gemelos se fueron.

- Si... a costa de mi noviazgo con Lizzy - dijo Harry con rencor.

- Seguro que pronto todo se soluciona - dijo Ron para darle ánimos.

- Yo me voy a desayunar... ¿alguien viene¿cuñadito? - dijo Ann dirigiéndose a Ron.

El chico se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

- Vamos... - dijo haciendo que Harry se levantará.

* * *

Olry apareció a su lado en cuanto Elísabeth salió por la puerta. 

- ¿Qué quiere hacer señor? - preguntó el elfo amablemente.

- Enséñame la casa... las habitaciones de los gemelos -

Subieron las escaleras tranquilamente, no había prisas, tenían toda la mañana por delante, fueron por uno de los pasillos hasta la habitación de Elísabeth, y los dos cuartos que habían al lado era cada uno de uno de los niños.

Olry abrió la puerta del cuarto de Mark, era el típico cuarto de un adolescente, un par de pósters de equipos de quidditch, de fútbol, y muchas fotos en un corcho con chinchetas, en la mesita de noche una foto de su madre, otra de Lizzy y él juntos con el uniforme del colegio y otra de Patrick y Linus con los gemelos de pequeños, Sirius se estremeció al ver esa foto y sonrió tristemente. En la mesa de estudio había un ordenador último modelo, en una mesa cerca de la cama una televisión y la PlayStation 2, un montón de juegos y discos de música en una de las estanterías y en el resto, libros, del colegio, de aventuras, de ciencia ficción, de todo tipo.

Salieron del cuarto de Mark y entraron en el de Lizzy, era exactamente lo mismo, las mismas fotos, distintos pósters, ella de actores famosos con muy buenos cuerpos, el mismo ordenador, la misma tele y la misma videoconsola. Poco cambiaba de un cuarto en otro, los niños siempre estuvieron muy unidos y compartían casi todas las aficiones, a Sirius no le sorprendió después de ver sus cuartos que compartieran habitación en Hogwarts, estaban demasiado unidos y podían convivir en la misma habitación sin matarse.

A continuación fue a la biblioteca, se quedó alucinado con la cantidad de libros, fue revisando los títulos hasta que vio un par de ellos que le interesaban, los cogió y se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a leerlo.

- ¿Se va a quedar aquí, señor? - preguntó Olry.

- Si... - contesto Sirius distraído.

* * *

Los gemelos entraron en el comedor después de una agotadora sesión de quidditch, ambos eran buenos deportistas, y muy buenos en el quidditch pero no habían querido entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Se sentaron al lado de Ron, quedando Lizzy frente a Harry, pero ni se miraban. Comieron tranquilamente, hablaron de nada importante, y se fueron a la sala común a descansar. 

- Ahora vuelvo - le dijo Mark a Lizzy saliendo por el retrato.

- Cuidadito con lo que haces - advirtió Lizzy.

La chica vio como su hermano se iba tras Ann, y viendo el panorama de la sala común decidió irse para su cuarto.

Mark alcanzó a Ann a mitad del pasillo, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y sonrió.

- Últimamente no he estado en mi mejor momento... te pido perdón si te has sentido ignorada... pero no estaba de humor... -

- Ya... me he dado cuenta - dijo ella seriamente.

- Lo siento de verdad... - dijo él apenado.

- Claro... hasta que vuelvas a tener una pelea con Lizzy y vuelvas a ignorarme -

- He intentado que mi estado de animo no influyera en esto que tenemos... pero veo que no lo he conseguido -

- Exactamente... ¿qué es lo que tenemos? -

- Pues... no tengo la más remota idea... -

- Lo estas arreglando - dijo ella sarcástica.

- Me refiero... no hemos hablado del tema... -

- No has estado muy receptivo últimamente -

- Lo siento... ¿hablamos ahora? -

- Tengo que hacer deberes - dijo ella intentando irse.

- Por favor... tu me gustas mucho... y quisiera que aclaráramos lo que dios quiera que tenemos ya -

- Pues mira... me coges en un mal momento... ahora no me apetece aclarar nada -

Y se fue.

* * *

Se concentró tanto en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que Farah ya había llegado para comer. 

- ¿Inmerso en la lectura?... puede resultar fascinante - dijo acercándose por detrás.

- Si - contestó Sirius un poco asustado por que no la había sentido llegar.

- La comida estar en unos minutos -

- ¿Y Elísabeth? -

- Cuando fui a su despacho para decirle que si se venía conmigo estaba que se subía por las paredes del enfado que tenía... me da pena el Conde Laszlo... en cuanto lo pille lo mata - dijo la mujer fingiendo pena.

- ¿Vendrá? -

- Si... seguramente muy enfadada... así que te aconsejo que te quedes - aconsejo Farah saliendo de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por¿para que pague conmigo su enfado? - dijo Sirius bromeando saliendo tras ella.

- No... yo podría calmarla perfectamente... pero seguro que tu lo harías mejor... - sonrió picaramente - además si te vas ahora a Hogwarts cuando llegue y no te vea se pondrá triste -

Entraron en el salón comedor, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta con dos comensales.

- Esta bien... me quedaré -

- Perfecto... además... creo que tu y yo tenemos un par de conversaciones pendientes -

Sirius la miró seriamente, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir, advertirle que si le hacía daño a Elísabeth o a los niños lo mataría.

Comieron tranquilamente desafiándose con la mirada cuando oyeron un portazo y unos gritos.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO COMO LO HAGAS... PERO HAZLO! TE PAGO DEMASIADO DINERO PARA QUE SOLUCIONES ESTO... MEJOR DICHO... TE PAGO PARA QUE EVITES QUE PASE ESTO... ASI QUE ARREGLALO - gritaba furiosa Elísabeth por el teléfono.

Sirius y Farah salieron en ese momento del salón y vieron como Elísabeth de furia tiraba el móvil con todas sus fuerzas al suelo para que se partiera en mil pedazos, después subió deprisa las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Sirius la miró irse.

- Ve - dijo Farah entrando en el salón de nuevo.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, salió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación donde había pasado la noche. Allí estaba ella tumbada boca arriba en la cama con las manos en la cara, Sirius se acercó, se tumbó a su lado y la besó en la frente.

- No quiero que me quiten esa empresa - sollozó ella.

- Tranquila... todo saldrá bien... estas agotada... cámbiate y descansa... - dijo Sirius intentando reconfortarla.

- Pero... -

- Yo estaré aquí contigo... ¿vale? -

Elísabeth asintió, entró en el baño, salió con el pijama y se metió en la cama, Sirius se tumbó a su lado dándole la mano e intentando tranquilizarla, en unos segundos ella estaba dormida completamente, lo cual no era extraño por que sólo había dormido un par de horas esa noche, Sirius salió del cuarto en cuanto ella estuvo dormida completamente.

- ¿Esta mejor? - preguntó Farah cuando Sirius entró en el salón.

- Se ha quedado dormida... Farah - la mujer lo miró invitándolo a continuar - ¿por qué le afecta tanto? -

- Los laboratorios Silcom son su niño mimado... la fundó Patrick poco después de que Elísabeth terminara de estudiar Empresariales... y se la regalo... fue la primera empresa en la que ella tuvo todo el control... donde aprendió todo el negocio... además en esos laboratorios se crean formulas tanto muggles como mágicas... la mayoría del personal es muggle, los únicos magos que hay son los expertos en pociones que investigan las formulas... su proyecto más ambicioso es una cura para la licantropía - dijo ella.

- Remus - murmuró Sirius sorprendido.

- Exacto... antes de morir Patrick le propuso el proyecto... y ella lo acepto sin pensarlo... -

- ¿Quién es el tío que la quiere comprar? - preguntó Sirius pensando en la mejor forma de matarlo.

- El Conde Ernest Laszlo... va detrás de ella desde hace años... y como no ha podido conseguirla... pues ataque lo que más quiere -

- Pero... si lo que Elísabeth más quiere es a los gemelos -

- Laszlo es esta tan loco como para atacar a los niños... sabe que Elísabeth le hará la guerra por la empresa... pero si toca a los niños lo mata... y él aprecia su asquerosa vida más que cualquier otra cosa - dijo la mujer con desagrado.

- Me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con ese tío - dijo con rencor crujiéndose los nudillos.

- No te preocupes por eso... mejor cambiemos de tema... espera... - dijo saliendo del salón, Sirius la miró extrañado, a los pocos minutos volvió - creo que te gustará ver esto -

Se acercó al video y metió una cinta, encendió la tele y empezó a salir la imagen.

Se vio a Elísabeth frente al video, tenía una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba ver a la perfección su barriga de ocho meses.

_- ¿Ya?... vale... -_ dijo sonriente hablando a quien estaba detrás de la cámara - _hola hermanito... quería mandarte este video para que vieras que dentro de poco nacerá tu sobrino o sobrina... mira -_ se puso de pie y mostró su perfil a la cámara - _estoy como una vaca... pero todo sea por tener a mi bebe en brazos -_ dijo felizmente - _te quiero mucho Dan... ven pronto que quiero que estés aquí cuando nazca... adiós -_ agitó la mano para despedirte y mando un par de besos.

Sirius estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir nada, la imagen se volvió negra, se giró para decirle algo a Farah pero cuando iba a hablar oyó que la imagen volvía. Se veía a Farah y Linus en la sala de espera del hospital.

- _Patrick cariño... apaga eso_ - dijo Farah seriamente.

- _Mamá... es un documento histórico... quiero tener grabado como nace el bebe_ - dijo tozudamente.

- _Vale... ve y díselo tu a la principal protagonista de ese video_ - dijo la mujer animándole a entrar a preguntarle a una parturienta que si le permitía grabarla en video.

Patrick entró en la habitación, cámara en mano, y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Elísabeth, respirando agitadamente y con cara de estar aguantando mucho el dolor.

- _Patrick... apaga eso... si no quieres morir_ - siseó entrecortadamente y muy seria.

- _Aquí termina el documento histórico... Dan... lo siento pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para que me mate... alguien tiene que ser el padre de ese niño_ -

- _O apagas eso o me voy a Londres y ya sabes a quien voy a buscar allí_ - gritó Elísabeth furiosa.

La imagen se acabó allí.

- Te alegrará saber que en esa última frase se refería a aparecerse en Londres y buscarte - dijo Farah tranquilamente.

Sirius estaba demasiado alucinado como para apartar la mirada de la televisión. Las siguientes imágenes eran de los gemelos, Sirius estuvo más de tres horas pegado a la televisión viendo todo, el bautizo, un par de cumpleaños, una tarde en el jardín, un partido de baloncesto, todo lo que salía en el video de los gemelos siempre acompañados de Elísabeth y Patrick y en algunas Farah, Linus.

- Gracias - murmuró Sirius cuando se acabo el video sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

- Elísabeth grababa esos videos para mandárselos a Daniel... siempre hacia copia de ellos... anoche los encontré... supuse que te gustaría verlos -

- Se que tiene que ser difícil para usted -

- Sólo me importa que ellos sean felices... y si tu puedes hacerla feliz, tendré que ponerte las cosas fáciles - dijo Farah tranquilamente.

Sirius le sonrió agradecido, la verdad es que la mujer siempre se había portado bien con él e intentaba facilitarle las cosas, bueno durante la depresión de Elísabeth no tanto, pero por lo general no le ponía ningún impedimento para que estuviera con su amada.

- Será mejor que suba a ver como esta... por si ya se ha despertado -

- Esta oscureciendo... ¿por qué no la sacas a cenar?... así se distraerá un rato -

Sirius asintió y salió del salón rumbo al cuarto de Elísabeth. Se acercó a la cama, todavía estaba durmiendo, tranquilamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de Sirius en la habitación, se tumbó junto a ella, contemplándola en silencio. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándola, estaba seguro de que más de una cabezadita había pegado, pero en definitiva no parecía que fuera muy tarde.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Elísabeth despedazándose.

- Las... las diez y media - dijo mirando su reloj.

- Perfecto - dijo con desgana - ahora no podré dormir en toda la noche -

- Tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer esta noche que dormir - dijo Sirius sonriendo picaramente.

- Estas muy necesitado, Sirius - dijo ella sonriendo.

- OH... como si tu no lo hubieras pensado -

- Por supuesto -

Ella se abalanzó y le besó ardientemente, con deseo y pasión, implorando que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta? - propuso Sirius cuando tuvo un momento de respiro entre beso y beso.

- ¿No quieres estar en la cama conmigo? - preguntó ella mimosa.

- Es una oferta muy... demasiado... tentadora... pero así salimos y te distraes un rato... y dejas de pensar en todos los problemas... -

Elísabeth aceptó la propuesta de Sirius de salir a dar una vuelta, rápidamente escogió algo de ropa y se encerró en el baño para vestirse, cuando salió, Sirius le sonrió complacido, no se había vestido con ningún traje forma de etiqueta, sino que iba con unos vaqueros, unas deportivas, una camiseta y encima un jerséis, Sirius sonrío al verla y se acercó a besarla tiernamente en los labios mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura atrayéndola a él, la ropa le quedaba como un guante y le hacia una estupenda figura. Bajaron al salón a despedirse de Farah y avisarle de que probablemente llegarían tarde, muy tarde. Elísabeth cogió las llaves de su BMW y pensándoselo mucho se las dio a Sirius para que el condujera. Llegaron a la ciudad, aparcaron el coche y salieron a pasear, había mucha gente en la calle, aun así se podía andar con fluidez, pasaron por un pequeño restaurante y el estomago de Elísabeth rugió intentando hacerse notar.

- Tengo hambre - dijo ella parándose en medio de la calle y mirándole con carita de pena.

- Vamos... - dijo Sirius arrastrándola al interior del restaurante.

Ella le siguió sonriente, se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, alejados de todos, para estar solos, conversaron de todo mientras cenaban, más que nada para intentar de recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido de estos dieciséis años sin verse.

Al salir, la lluvia lo empapaba todo, Elísabeth se abrazaba a si misma para darse calor y no mojarse, cuando Sirius la vio, la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó ella ante la perspectiva de la caminata hasta el coche y llegar empapados a la casa.

- ¿Qué te parece pasar la noche allí? - dijo Sirius señalando el hotel que quedaba en frente del restaurante.

Elísabeth lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero después de pensarlo unos segundo se dio cuenta de que prefería pasar la noche con Sirius en un hotel de cinco estrellas a manchar la tapicería de su coche favorito.

- Esta bien... - dijo echando a andar hacia el hotel.

Entraron en el hotel y pidieron una suit presidencial.

- ¿Podemos permitirnos esto? - susurró Sirius mientras Elísabeth firmaba la hoja de registro.

- Esto y más - dijo ella.

Les dieron la llave electromagnética y subieron ha la habitación. Durante todo el rato que pasaron en el ascensor permanecieron cada uno a un lado, apoyados en la pared, mirándose, sonriéndose, pero sin acercarse a saciar ese deseo que comenzaba a consumirles. No fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación cuando por fin se besaron.

- Será mejor que te des una ducha caliente... estas mojada... te puedes enfermar - dijo Sirius entre beso y beso.

- Ven conmigo - pidió ella.

- Ahora voy -

- Te espero -

Sirius sonrió picaramente mientras veía como ella entraba en el baño, se acercó al teléfono y pidió al servicio de habitaciones un postre de fresas y natas, esperó a que llegara el pedido y cuando hubo dado la propina hechizó el postre para que no se enfriara y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

- Venga... es domingo... hace un día estupendo... y ambos estamos con mal de amores... - dijo Lizzy intentando levantar de la cama a su hermano. 

- ¿Por qué las chicas sois tan complicadas? - preguntó Mark levantándose.

- Por que sino no sería divertido -

- No es divertido - sentenció Mark.

- Ya... ¿vamos a la biblioteca hacer el trabajo de pociones? -

- Si no hay más remedio... -

Bajaron a desayunar y prácticamente estuvieron aislados, cuando Ann y Mark estaban en la misma habitación ni siquiera se miraban y lo mismo pasaba con Harry y Lizzy.

- Tenemos que arreglar esto - dijo Lizzy tajantemente cuando llegaron la biblioteca.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Habla con Harry y haz que vuelva conmigo y yo hablaré con Ann para que acepte tener algo contigo -

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? - preguntó Mark indignado.

- O lo haces o lo haces - dijo ella furiosa mirándole con muy mala leche.

- Pero que mal despertar tienes los domingos... pobre Harry -

Lizzy le miró furiosa antes de concentrarse en hacer su trabajo de pociones.

* * *

Despertar junto a Sirius cada vez era mejor, resultaba adictivo, Elísabeth sonreía mientras se acercaba a él e intentaba despertarlo. 

- Buenos días - dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

- Por fin despiertas -

- ¿Por qué iba a despertarme antes?... no has usado el método infalible para despertarme - dijo él señalando a sus labios.

Ella se acercó y lo besó con ternura, pero Sirius ya estaba despierto, y no puedes darle un casto beso y esperar que todo quede ahí, así que cuado ella comenzaba a separarse, él se colocó encima y la besó con pasión.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Elísabeth.

- Pues a disfrutar del día - dijo Sirius sonriente.

- ¿Y después? - preguntó ella seriamente incorporándose.

- Después... después pensaremos en el después -

- ¿Así vamos a mantener esta relación?... ¿a base de los fin de semana que podamos vernos? -

- Tu no puedes dejar tu trabajo... y yo... yo no puedo dejar Hogwarts... sueño con pasar cada minuto contigo... pero... -

- Quiero estar contigo... - murmuró Elísabeth.

- Y yo... - dijo acercándose y besándole en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo solucionamos eso? -

- No lo sé -

- Y si... ¿y si le pedimos a Dumbledore que nos deje tener un trasladador para vernos cada noche? -

- No sé si aceptara... pero si cuela por mi encantado - dijo Sirius sonriente.

- Se lo planteare - dijo ella convencida de que lo conseguiría.

- Y ahora... a disfrutar del día... - dijo Sirius alegremente poniéndose de pie.

Pasaron el resto del día en el campo, Elísabeth conocía una cabaña cerca de un lago y allí fueron a pasar el resto del domingo.

* * *

En Hogwarts la situación era distinta. 

Ron estaba impaciente por que pasara la semana para poder ver a Christine, se carteaban casi a diario, pero eso ya no bastaba.

Mark había prometido hablar con Harry sobre Lizzy, pero claro, era un poco difícil plantear el tema, así que lo pospuso un poco.

Lizzy acorraló a Ann en el baño del segundo piso.

- Yo que tu... aclararía las cosas con Mark -

- Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con él... -

- Tu misma... pero se va a cansar de esperar... y un clavo quita otro clavo -

- No voy a ir arrastrándome pidiéndole cariño - dijo Ann dignamente.

- No digo que hagas eso... él te pidió perdón por haberte dado un poco de lado... no seas testaruda... y habla con él... -

Ann se quedó un poco pensativa después de que Lizzy se fuera, cierto era que no iba a ir arrastrandose al chico, pero también era cierto que Mark era muy solicitado y que cualquier lagarta podría engatusarlo, ya llevaba dos semanas con esta actitud de chica inaccesible, y la verdad, tenía ganas de estar con el chico y liarse con él cuantas veces quisiera.

* * *

El martes a las doce del medio día, Elísabeth entró en su despacho revisando los informes de la junta que acababa de tener. Menos mal que el problema con la OPA hostil del Laszlo se había solucionado favorablemente para ella, por que sino otro gallo cantaría. 

A medio camino hacia su escritorio se detuvo y miró extrañada el gran paquete adornado con motivos navideños que había.

- ¿Quién...? -

Su sillón, que estaba de espaldas, se giró para mostrar a una mujer sentada en él sonriente.

- ¡Sorpresa! - dijo la mujer alegremente.

- Debí imaginármelo - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente.

- OH vamos... ven a darme un abrazo... que se que me has echado de menos - dijo la mujer alegremente levantándose y yendo hacia ella.

- ¿Quién se ha chivado?... te he echado de menos Romi... -

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con cariño, hacia tiempo que no se veían, concretamente desde antes de vacaciones.

- Y ahora... abre tu regalo - dijo Romi visiblemente emocionada.

- Romi... no tenías por que... -

- Ya lo sé... pero es que me poseyó mi espíritu consumista... venga ábrelo -

Elísabeth se acercó al paquete, temerosa de lo que pudiera haber dentro.

- Esto es demasiado... - dijo sacando una gabardina de cuero oscuro, a juego con unos zapatos y un bolso - sabes que odio los tacones - dijo arrugando el ceño.

- Ya... si por ti fuera irías todo el día con deportivas... -

- De todas formas son muy bonitos... me los pondré no te preocupes... -

- Perfecto... y ahora... prepárate... por que te tengo que poner al día de mis súper vacaciones de lujo - dijo Romi acomodándose en un sillón.

Elísabeth sonrió mientras contemplaba como su amiga se emocionaba contándole lo que para ella habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Todos los años era lo mismo, Romi se iba de vacaciones a algún lugar exótico, se perdía por allí y cuando volvía traía regalos para todos y un montón de cosas que contar.

Hace muchos años, un rico millonario, que quería que su única hija dejara de vivir la vida a su costa y sentara la cabeza, decidió que la mejor forma de hacer era ponerla al frente de una mediana empresa, para que así supiera lo que era ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente. Pero claro, dentro del plan del padre no estaba el hecho de que su hija, Romi, era una mujer de armas tomar, que no se dejaba dominar por nadie y que tampoco tenía ni idea de finanzas. Lo que paso fue que la empresa se fue al garete, en parte por la ignorancia de la chica, en parte por altanería para demostrar que ella sentaría la cabeza cuando quisiera.

Una corporación, que era presidida por Patrick Lavine, adquirió la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa en bancarrota de Romi y la sacó a flote, en la junta de accionistas se conocieron, y aunque a Romi le pareció un hombre sumamente atractivo desistió de la idea de seducirlo al saber que estaba casado y con hijos, su lema era "_Cualquier hombre... menos casado o en compromiso... yo no soy segundo plato de nadie"_. Romi y Elísabeth se conocieron, y desde el primer momento congeniaron, al cabo de unas semanas eran amigas inseparables. Romi descubrió que Elísabeth era bruja, aprendiendo también algunas costumbres del mundo mágico para no perderse en ciertas conversaciones que Elísabeth tenía con su suegra.

- A ver si sientas la cabeza y dejas de hacer locuras - comentó Elísabeth cuando oyó las vacaciones de su amiga.

- Si yo no fuera así... no me querrías tanto... - dijo Romi sonriente - además para que quiero sentar la cabeza si el hombre del que estoy enamorada va detrás de ti -

- ¡Albert no esta detrás de mi! -

- OH... vamos... quítate la venda de los ojos... se muere por ti... -

- Lo siento -

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada... no tienes por que sentirlo... -

Albert era el mejor amigo de Patrick desde que eran niños, un muggle y un mago. Cuando Patrick se casó con Samantha invitó a la que había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Elísabeth, ahí fue cuando Albert la vio por primera vez, y cuando se enamoró, aunque no llegaron a cruzar ni una palabra en la ceremonia, y Patrick le advirtió que ella tenía novio. Ya no volvió a verla, hasta el momento en que se casó con Patrick y tuvo a los gemelos, seguía enamorado de ella, pero era la esposa de su mejor amigo y estaba prohibida. Por ello, cuando conoció a Romi decidió entablar una relación con ella, y así fue, duraron casi año y medio juntos, pero Albert no podía sacarse a la mujer de su mejor amigo de la cabeza, y Romi, ella se había enamorado de verdad, pero se dio cuenta de a quien miraba el que en esos momentos era su novio, y prefirió dejarlo, que siguieran siendo amigo, antes de comenzar a odiarlo por su desamor.

Romi sabía perfectamente que Elísabeth nunca le daría una oportunidad a Albert, para ella era su amigo, y de ahí no pasaba, por ello no se preocupo, y se dedicó a vivir la vida intentando olvidar a su amado con un hombre nuevo en su cama cada noche.

- Tienen que darse cuenta de que eres la mujer de su vida - murmuró Elísabeth seriamente.

- Ya... algún día... - dijo Romi sonriendo tristemente - ¿y tu que¿cómo han ido las vacaciones? - preguntó curiosa.

- Bien - respondió escuetamente.

- Albert dice que vio a un hombre en tu cama... estaba que se subía por las paredes cuando me lo contó... - dijo picaramente - sigues mis pasos... haces bien -

- Ya sabía yo que Albert te enviaría a ti para averiguar... sobre ese tema no tengo nada que decir -

- ¿Quién es¿dónde lo conociste?... y lo más importante... ¿es bueno en la cama? - preguntó Romi sonriente y alzando las cejas.

- He dicho que no quiero hablar del tema -

- Oh vamos... ¿ni siquiera a mi?... no me dejes con la versión distorsionada de Albert - dijo poniendo carita de pena.

- Le conozco desde que estaba en el colegio... hace años que no lo veía... y en estos momentos... estamos intentando recuperar la relacion que tuvimos - contestó Elísabeth escuetamente.

- Ya... ¿pero es bueno en la cama? -

- Eso no te lo voy a contestar -

- Lo cual quiere decir que... o es muy malo y te da vergüenza - la miró pensativa - no... eso no es... o todavía no habeís practicado sexo - volvió a mirarla pensativa - no eso tampoco... se te nota... o es muy bueno y no quieres decirmelo para que no te lo quite - dijo sonriente.

- Ni te acerques a él - murmuro Elísabeth amenazante.

- Pues hija... si te sabe hacer lo que me hizo a mi el cubano con el que estuve la semana pasada... no lo dejes escapar -

- Podemos cambiar de tema - dijo Elísabeth avergonzada.

- ¿Lo saben los gemelos? -

- No... todavía no... pero aprueban la relacion... Farah si lo sabe y también la aprueba... -

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a los niños?... si lo aprueban... -

- Por que estamos en una fase de prueba... no quiero que si por algún motivo rompemos... -

- ¿Vais en serio? - preguntó Romi seriamente.

- Totalmente -

- Me alegro... desde que murió Patrick no ha habido ningún hombre en tu vida... ya era hora... ¿cuándo me lo presentaras? -

- Algún día... cuando todo este más afianzado -

- Vale... ¿es guapo?... respóndeme a lo de la cama - pidió Romi.

- Es muy guapo y atractivo... y me hace feliz - dijo Elísabeth sonriente.

Romi sonrió complacida de que su amiga fuera feliz.

* * *

Tara no era una tarántula como otras cualquiera, no, este animal poseía una inteligencia mayor a la de sus congéneres, era capaz de tramar astutos planes para cazar a sus presas, y poseía unas habilidades que le envidiaba hasta Spider-man. Mark de vez en cuando la dejaba libre por el cuarto para que estirara las patas y cazara algún animalillo, llevaba mucho tiempo planeando cazar al humano pero nunca se le había dado la oportunidad, pero ahora, todo era distinto, convivían en el mismo colegio, sabía donde estaba, ahora podría darle caza. 

Mark y Lizzy salieron del cuarto para ir a clases, antes de salir destapó el terrario de Tara para dejarla libre.

- Ten cuidado con lo que cazas... no quiero que llenes esto de sangre - dijo a la araña.

Tara se movió feliz en su terrario, vio como los gemelos salían cerrando la puerta, he hizo un mohín de disgusto, no tenía salida de esa habitación, recorrió todo el cuarto buscando un hueco por donde meterse y salir de allí, y lo vio, la ventana del baño, saldría trepando el muro exterior y entraría por cualquier ventana, y así lo hizo, una vez dentro del colegio y fuera del cuarto, se puso en camino a las mazmorras, había oído que era allí donde se ocultaba su presa. Fue fácil encontrarlo, el olor a pelo grasiento que deja era inconfundible.

Feliz se acercaba a su presa, que estaba dando clases, para atacarla, morderle e inyectarle todo el veneno que pudiera para matarlo, ese era su objetivo, cazar al humano que mato a su familia, a su madre. Tanteó la situación, cuadró el ángulo de salto, sacó su aguijón y saltó.

- ¡Weasley!... ¡diez puntos menos por su ineptitud! - dijo Snape apartándose y dándole una colleja a Ron.

En ese momento Ron se puso en la trayectoria de salto de da araña y Snape se apartó, Tara vio como todos sus esfuerzos por parar y no dañar al humano pelirrojo se iban al garete, y no pudo evitar clavarle el aguijón, eso si, le inyecto una cantidad mínima de veneno, no quería matarlo aunque el humano ese no la soportara.

- ¡AH! - gritó Ron llevándose la mano al cuello.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Weasley? - dijo Snape girándose y palideciendo.

Ron tenía en el cuello, con el aguijón a punto para atacar, a la tarántula de Mark, la araña saltó dispuesta a acertar otra vez y matar a Snape, pero Mark la cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Tara¿qué haces aquí fuera? - preguntó Mark a la araña.

- Le ha inyectado veneno a Ron - dijo Hermione viendo la marca que el animal le había dejado.

- ¡ME MUERO¡ME MUERO! - gritó Ron.

- Ve a la enfermería... ¡rápido! - dijo Mark intentando retener a su mascota para que no se le escapara de las manos.

Ron salió corriendo a la enfermería seguido de Harry y Hermione. Lizzy se quedó con su hermano para intentar sacar a Tara de allí.

- Esa bestia ha de ser sacrificada - dijo Snape sonriente viendo la solución a la persecución del animal.

- ¡NO! - gritó Mark - ¡ni se atreva a tocarla! - dijo viendo como Snape intentaba inmovilizar a su querida mascota.

- Vayámonos - dijo Lizzy cogiendo a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia afuera.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, los dos gemelos corrían veloces hasta su cuarto para atrincherarse allí y que no pudieran hacerle daño al animal.

- Conseguiré que lo sacrifiquen - gritó Snape viendo como los gemelos se iban - veinte puntos menos por irse de clase - dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

Ese iba a ser su día de suerte, no tendría que soportar la ineptitud de Weasley, a la sabelotodo de Granger, al arrogante de Potter, los gemelos perfectos y encima se iba a librar del bicho ese. Se giró hacia el resto de la clase y les lanzó una mirada de profundo odio para que siguieran con su trabajo, por supuesto nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra.

- No pienso permitir que Snape mate a Tara - dijo Mark tajantemente dejando a la tarántula en el terrario - ¿y tu en que estabas pensando para escaparte y atacar de esa manera? - le preguntó a la araña.

- Yo tampoco voy a permitir que le hagan daño... Mark... deja de hablar con ella... por muy lista que sea... no te va a responder -

- Tu hablas con Spike - dijo el chico picado.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundamente.

- Hay que hablar con mamá... ella convencerá al idiota ese para que no le haga nada a Tara -

- Busca a Sirius... cuéntale lo que ha pasado... -

- ¿Y tu? -

- Yo permaneceré aquí atrincherado con Tara... - dijo él concienzudamente.

- ¿Y si viene McGonagall y te obliga a salir? -

- Que venga quien quiera.. de aquí no sacan a mi araña... - dijo tajantemente.

Lizzy sonrió de medio lado al ver la autoridad y determinación que tenía su hermano.

- Ahora vuelvo - dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Mark abrió la puerta del armario donde tenían el terrario de Spike, un habitáculo de cinco metros cúbicos de selva para que la serpiente se moviera en su habitad.

- Spike... Spike... - la serpiente se dejo ver - Tara pasara un ratito aquí contigo... ¿vale? -

La serpiente ni se inmuto, Mark sonrió y dejó a la tarántula sobre una rama.

La verdad es que los dos animales estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, y por eso no se molestaban ni se peleaban, pero claro, Tara tenía cuidado por que se encontraba en el territorio de la serpiente, y no quería enfadarla.

* * *

En la enfermería, Ron agonizaba de dolor, mientras la enfermera intentaba suministrarle una poción para que el veneno no hiciera efecto. 

- Ron... si no te tranquilizas... no te hará efecto... - dijo Hermione pacientemente.

- Traedme a Christine... quiero despedirme de ella antes de morir - dijo Ron trágicamente.

Harry y Hermione se miraron tanteando la situación, se notaba a leguas que Ron estaba exagerando.

- Yo iré - dijo Harry.

Fue hasta el salón del cuarto de Sirius, era la única chimenea que conocía para hablar con el exterior. Allí encontró a Lizzy hablando con Sirius.

- Y ahora se ha atrincherado en el cuarto para que no se lleven a Tara - dijo la chica nerviosa.

- Avisaré a Elísabeth, hablaré con Dumbledore y veremos que podemos hacer... Harry... ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Ron quiere hablar con Chris antes de morirse... -

- ¿Tan grave esta? - preguntó Lizzy asustada.

Sabía que el veneno de Tara era mortal, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera nada grave.

- Para mi que esta exagerando... pero es el último deseo de un moribundo - dijo Harry solemnemente.

- Esta bien... avisa a Christine... y también a Elísabeth... yo iré ha hablar con Dumbledore -

- Yo voy a calmar a mi hermanito -

Sirius y Lizzy se fueron de la habitación y Harry como chico obediente que era, aviso a las dos mujeres.

* * *

Fue cuestión de segundo que Chris se apareciera en el colegio para ir a cumplir el último deseo de su novio moribundo. Con Elísabeth no fue tan fácil, tenía una reunión urgente que no podía aplazar, pero en cuanto terminara iría al colegio. 

- Ron - dijo Chris alarmada acercándose a la cama de su novio.

- Chris - murmuró el chico - me muero - dijo exageradamente.

- Anda que no es exagerado ni nada - le comentó Harry a Hermione.

La chica asintió, agarró del brazo a su amigo y salieron de allí, la verdad, Hermione no tenía cuerpo para ver escenitas románticas entre Ron y Christine.

- No te preocupes Ron... seguro que con el antídoto no te pasa nada -

- Chris... que ingenua eres... ya... ya no se puede hacer nada... me muero... -

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para aliviar este sufrimiento? - preguntó Chris comenzando a llorar, verlo así le partía el alma.

- Pues... Chris... yo... yo no... yo no quiero morir virgen - dijo Ron dramáticamente.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo la chica perpleja.

- Siento pedirte esto en este momento... pero es el último deseo de un moribundo... ¿me lo vas a negar? -

- Yo... eh... pues... -

- Tómese estoy señor Weasley... y en cinco minutos estará como nuevo... - dijo la señora Pomfrey interrumpiendo a la pareja y metiéndole en la boca el contenido de un frasco.

Y era verdad, a los cinco minutos Ron estaba perfectamente, incluso sin marca de aguijón clavado en su cuello.

Ron estaba colorado por la situación, hace escasamente diez minutos que le había pedido a su novia, con la que simplemente había compartido unos besos, que se acostara con él, definitivamente Ron estaba avergonzado.

- Chris... yo... -

- No te preocupes... el veneno... delirar... - dijo la chica nerviosamente.

- Chris... - dijo Ann entrando - mamá quiere hablar con nosotras -

Chris salió de la enfermería con su hermana, antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una sonrisa calida a Ron.

* * *

Por supuesto Dumbledore ya había sido puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido con la mascota de Mark, aunque no apoyaba la decisión de Snape de sacrificar al animal. 

Mark, atrincherado en su cuarto, no permitía que la profesora McGonagall, que aporreaba la puerta, entrara.

- Que no... que a Tara no la sacan de aquí... -

- Mark... soy yo... mamá... abre la puerta -

- No me fío -

- Mark... o abres la puerta o abres la puerta - dijo Elísabeth autoritaria desde fuera.

- Mamá... siento haber dudado de que eras tu - dijo el chico solemnemente dejando entrar a su madre.

- Cielo... - dijo abrazándolo - no te preocupes... no van a sacrificar a Tara... -

- Menos mal... -

- Pero me la tengo que llevar a casa... y a Spike también -

- ¿Qué¿por qué? - gritaron los gemelos a la vez, dejando claro su inconformismo ante la situación.

- Es eso o sacrificarlos -

- Pero mamá... -

- No hay peros que valgan... -

Los gemelos accedieron a regañadientes, pero mejor que sus mascotas estuvieran en la casa que allí con Snape queriendo sacrificarlos.

* * *

- ¿Qué estas embarazada? - dijo Chris incrédula. 

Hace diez minutos que Kate les dio la noticia y hasta ese momento no habían podido gesticular ni una palabra.

- Pero... pero... -

- No es tan malo... todavía estoy joven para tener niños - dijo Kate excusándose.

- Ya... pero... -

- Creí que os haría feliz saber que vais a tener un hermano o hermana - murmuró Kate desilusionada.

Las dos chicas se miraron, se acercaron a su madre y la abrazaron.

- Nos hace feliz... -

- Pero es que la noticia nos ha pillado por sorpresa -

- ¿Papá lo sabe? -

- Si... -

* * *

Después de haber acomodado a los animales mágicamente para que cupieran en su bolsillo, Elísabeth se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore para hablar seriamente sobre un tema que le preocupaba muchísimo. 

- Pero Dumbledore... ¿cómo pretende que un noviazgo o matrimonio se mantenga de fin de semana en fin de semana? -

- ¿Matrimonio? - dijo Sirius confundido.

- Kate y Remus -

- ¿Qué sugieres, Elísabeth? -

- Darnos un trasladador... vía libre para aparecernos cuando queramos -

- Es arriesgado -

- Albus... por favor... -

- Esta bien... Kate y tu tendréis un trasladador para apareceros cuando queráis estar con vuestros hombres -

- Bien - dijo Elísabeth alegremente dando un salto de alegría.

- Mañana te lo haré llegar... -

- Si... ahora tengo que ir a llevar a Tara y Spike a casa -

Elísabeth se acercó a la chimenea y después de darle un pequeño beso a Sirius desapareció.

* * *

En un bar-restaurante de Viena, a las doce de la noche aproximadamente. 

- Otro - pidió Albert al camarero señalando su copa - triple esta vez -

- No deberías beber tanto - le aconsejó Romi.

- Entonces... ¿van en serio? - preguntó el hombre en un murmullo agitando su copa.

- Totalmente... si antes no tenías posibilidades... ahora menos... olvídate de ella -

- Tu no lo entiendes - murmuró Albert.

- OH... claro... yo no lo entiendo - dijo Romi irónica.

- Tu no te has enamorado - ella lo miró fríamente - lo que crees sentir por mi no es amor - dijo él después de un rato.

- ¿Ah, no?... ahora resulta que tu conoces mis sentimientos mejor que yo - dijo ella mordazmente.

- Si de verdad me amaras no te irías de una cama a otra como una... -

PAFF.

- Si he ido de una cama a otra ha sido para intentar olvidarte - dijo ella fríamente ante de irse.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde su primer intento de profundizar la relación con su novia, y la verdad, Draco Malfoy no era un chico que aceptara un "_no"_ por respuesta. Si tenía que currárselo para conseguirlo se lo curraría, impresionaría a Rachel, y ella emocionada le recompensaría con un buen rato de cama. 

Ese era el plan, el propósito de haber estado todo ese tiempo con la chica, ceder en todo para conseguir llevarla a la cama, pero que equivocado estaba, mientras colocaba el mantel en el césped y sacaba la comida de la cesta, ese sentimiento de remordimiento volvió a inundarlo, se sentía culpable. Quizás esa chica le importaba más que para un simple polvo, y si era así, lo descubriría en breve.

Estaban en la orilla del lago, de picnic a las tantas de la madrugada, y estaba resultando una velada magnifica, Rachel tenía que reconocer que Draco se estaba esforzando por que todo saliera perfecto. Ella sabía a lo que iba esa noche, sabía lo que Draco pretendía, y sabía perfectamente como acabaría todo, la pregunta era si cuando Draco obtuviera lo que quería la abandonaría o seguiría con ella. Algo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

A la sombra de un árbol, donde nadie pudiera verlos, se besaban, acariciaban, y comenzaban a profundizar su relación. Esta vez Rachel se estaba dejando hacer, y Draco, cuidadosamente, avanzaba explorando el cuerpo de su novia. Rachel estaba en el paraíso, Draco era el amor de su vida y culminar así era lo mejor para ella, en ese momento intento evitar pensar que Draco podía dejarla cuando ya la hubiera probado. Draco, él se sentía raro, no era como cuando había estado con otras chicas, con ellas era rápido, directo, sin embargo con Rachel estaba siendo todo delicado y tranquilo, como si tuvieran toda la vida para ellos.

Y llegaron, la cúspide de ese momento, ambos lo sintieron, eran uno, una paz enorme los envolvió, placer, felicidad, todo, era como una explosión de emociones que no podían detener. Rachel se sentía plena, si antes amaba a Draco, ahora no sabía exactamente como definir a esa nueva forma de amor que sentía, sólo sabía que no quería separarse de él nunca. Draco, era extraño, se sentía feliz, y eso era extraño, él no solía sentir ese tipo de cosa cuando lo hacía con las chicas, concretando más, él no solía sentir nada, para él eran simples polvos sin emoción, pero, con Rachel, con ella era distinto, se estaba sintiendo feliz, y eso le preocupaba.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana. Romi estaba tumbada en el sofá, intentando olvidar lo que Albert le había dicho, como se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera. Sonó el timbre y se acercó a abrir la puerta. 

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo ella con desgana.

- Lo siento - Albert la abrazó - no quise decirte eso - Romi sintió como sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear - por favor... ayúdame a olvidarla - susurró en el oído antes de comenzar a besarla tiernamente.

Por muy enfadada que Romi estuviera, pesaba más el hecho de que estaba enamorada y poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso, hasta acabar en la cama amándose como hacia años lo habían hecho.

* * *

Snape lo había conseguido, les había separado de sus adoradas mascotas, los gemelos iban caminando tristemente por el pasillo camino a la torre de Gryffindor, pero vieron su venganza, iban en silencio los dos, y de repente Mark se detuvo, cuando Lizzy le iba a preguntar que por que se detenía le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada y le señalo a la pared. De esa pared se abría una puerta, detrás de esa puerta, el armario de las pociones de Snape, y en ese armario, subido a unas escaleras, de espaldas a ellos estaba Snape. 

Los gemelos se miraron con malicia, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro, lentamente y con mucho sigilo, se acercaron a la puerta y sin hacer el menor ruido la cerraron, echaron el cerrojo, con varios hechizos convocaron más cerrojos, candados, hechizos anti-apertura, hechizo insonorizadores, pintaron la puerta como la pared y la banqueta que estaba a unos metros la movieron para que estuviera apoyada sobre la puerta.

Sonrieron satisfechos al ver su obra maestra culminada, Snape encerrado, con difícil posibilidad de escape, seguramente durante un par de días no tendrían que verlo. Chocaron las manos y siguieron su camino mucho más felices.

* * *

Rachel sonreía como una niña que acababa de abrir el regalo de reyes cuando salió de su cuarto en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, Draco estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, esa chica le estaba volviendo loco, había trastocado todo su mundo. 

- Hola - dijo Rachel alegremente abrazándolo y besándole en la mejilla.

- Hola... ¿qué tal has dormido? -

- En la gloria - dijo ella sonriente dejándose caer sobre las piernas de su novio.

Draco sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? -

- Si... ¿nos veremos después de clases? -

- Por supuesto - dijo Draco saliendo de la sala común rumbo a el gran comedor.

- Draco - Rachel se paró en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él extrañado quedando frente a ella.

- ¿Vas a dejarme? -

- ¿Por qué crees que iba a dejarte? -

- Por que anoche tu y yo... y tu sueles ser de los que dejan a las chicas cuando... -

Draco se acercó más a ella, le acarició dulcemente y le besó en la frente.

- Tu no eres como las demás... no pienso dejarte... -

Rachel sonrió dulcemente mientras sentía como Draco le cogía la mano y la llevaba hasta el gran comedor.

* * *

Harry estaba en su cuarto buscando un libro en el baúl, se levantó para irse pero de repente un puño, que impactó contra su ojo, lo hizo caer. De pie, frente a él, estaba Mark. 

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó Harry furioso tocándose la zona adolorida por el golpe.

- Te lo debía - dijo Mark tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué me la debías? -

Harry se levantó dispuesto a contraatacar.

- Si le haces daño a mi hermana te mataré... si por tu culpa le hacen daño te mataré... -

- Sabes perfectamente que Lizzy no esta conmigo -

- Para cuando lo este -

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que apruebas una posible relación entre Lizzy yo? -

- Si... pero nada de magreos y cursilerías delante mía... que es mi hermana... y cuidadito donde la tocas... que corra el aire ¡eh! - dijo Mark a modo de advertencia.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Hacía más o menos una semana que Lizzy le había dejado por que Mark se oponía y aunque estaba un poco enfadado por toda la situación lo cierto era que había echado mucho de menos a Lizzy y que si ya no había oposición por parte de Mark, por que iban a estar separados.

Sin decir ni una palabra salió corriendo a buscar a Lizzy, la encontró en la biblioteca, haciendo un trabajo de aritmancia, se acercó y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la beso con pasión.

- ¿Y esto? -

- Te quiero y quiero estar contigo para siempre -

- Pero... pero... -

Harry la volvió a besar para dejarle claro que la quería y que no iba a renunciar a ella.

- ¿Ya no me quieres? - preguntó Harry tímidamente cuando se separó de ella, sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era afirmativa por la intensidad de los besos que se estaban dando.

- Yo... yo... te he echado de menos - dijo sonriente antes de besarlo.

Y así se quedaron durante un buen rato, besándose entre los pasillos de la biblioteca.

* * *

- Ha sido un bonito gesto lo que has hecho - 

- ¿El que¿ponerle el ojo morado? - preguntó el chico sonriendo.

Ann estaba apoyada en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos, sonriendo de medio lado, había oído la conversación y como Mark había cedido, así que decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar con él y aclarar lo que quiera que tuvieran o pudieran tener.

- ¿Te parece que hablemos ahora? - pidió Ann.

Mark se lo pensó un memento, pero al final aceptó.

- Yo ya te dije que me gustabas - comenzó Mark.

- Ya... pero es que yo estaba un poquito enfadada por que no habíamos vuelto a estar... juntos... - intentó explicarse Ann.

- Comprendo... pero vamos a lo fundamental... ¿qué sientes tu por mi? -

- Que poco romanticismo preguntando las cosas - murmuró Ann.

- Soy practico... ya seré romántico en nuestra primera cita -

- Esta bien... tu también me gustas a mi... -

- Es un comienzo... ahora la pregunta definitiva... ¿quieres ser mi novia? -

- ¿No podríamos seguir liándonos de vez en cuando y ya esta? - preguntó ella tanteando el terreno.

Ann lo tenía claro, si accedía estaba claro que no tendría futuro esa relación, ella no quería un novio de un rato y después hasta que me acuerde.

- Llámame antiguo... pero es que no me va eso de liarnos un rato y ya esta... por lo menos no cuando quiero tener algo serio... y en este caso quiero tener algo serio... - aclaró el chico acercándose.

- Entonces... vale... seré tu novia - dijo Ann sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Sellamos el trato con un beso? - preguntó abrazándola por la cintura y acercándose mucho a ella.

- Bueno... -

Y se besaron.

* * *

Hacia un par de días que nadie sabia nada de Snape, Dumbledore estaba seguro de que no estaba en el cuartel general de los mortifagos, pero entonces, donde estaría. 

- Harry... ¿tienes el mapa del merodeador a mano? - pidió Remus amablemente.

- ¿Para? -

- ¿Lo tienes? -

- Si... aquí esta - dijo sacándolo.

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas - murmuró poniendo su varita sobre el pergamino - ¿qué coño hace Snape en el cuarto de pociones del primer piso? - se preguntó a si mismo cuando encontró al profesor de pociones.

Dejó a Harry con el ceño fruncido por la falta de información, por todos era sabido la desaparición del profesor de pociones, y más de uno lo celebro, los de Gryffindor montaron una discreta fiesta, todo sea dicho.

Recatar a Snape de su encierro hubiera sido sencillo de no ser por que la entrada del cuarto de pociones estaba muy bien escondida, según palabras de Dumbledore cuando estaban rescatando a Snape "_Ha sido un trabajo de profesionales"_. Sirius se echó a reír cuando Snape contó como alguien lo había encerrado allí dos días antes. Y Snape empezó a buscar al/los culpable/s, por supuesto él ya tenía en mente a alguien, concretamente a los gemelos Lavine, y así se lo hizo saber a Elísabeth cuando le mandó una carta contándole como, en su opinión, sus hijos eran unos pequeños terroristas.

- Tu les quitaste a sus mascotas... es normal que se vengaran - dijo Elísabeth en defensa de sus hijos.

- ... - Snape la miró con odio.

- No te enfades... hablaré con ellos... cuando vaya para hacer el curso... en dos días... permíteles el beneficio de la duda por lo menos hasta que yo este allí... ¿vale? -

- Si me sacan de mis casillas no te prometo nada... -

Elísabeth no dijo nada y salió de la chimenea, se dirigió hacia el salón de su casa, donde estaban Farah y Romi esperándola.

- ¿Qué quería? - preguntó Farah con desprecio, Snape no era santo de su devoción.

- Quejarse de los gemelos... -

- ¿De los niños?... pero si son unos santos... esos dos pequeños angelitos no harían daño a nadie - dijo Romi defendiéndolos.

Elísabeth y Farah se miraron penando "_¿Estamos hablando de los mismos gemelos?"_.

- Al parecer... los gemelos lo han encerrado durante dos días en un armario de pociones... - aclaró Elísabeth.

- Bien por ellos - murmuraron Farah y Romi.

- Ya... si... bien por ellos... pero lo que no quiero es que Snape los fastidie más de lo necesario... -

- Sabrán defenderse -

- Eso es lo que me da miedo... que se defiendan... - dijo Elísabeth pensando en las barbaridades que sus hijos podrían hacerle a Snape.

A través del profesor de pociones se había enterado de que durante una semana más o menos alguien había estado haciéndole mil y una bromas, y Elísabeth era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que uno de sus dos gemelos, sino los dos, estaba metido en el ajo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Elísabeth estaba en el salón abrazada a Sirius feliz de la vida, cuando recibió la gran noticia que Kate y Remus le dieron. 

- ¡Vas a ser mamá¡vas a ser mamá¡vas a ser mamá! - dijo Elísabeth dando saltos de alegría alrededor de Kate.

- Hasta el momento eres la que más felizmente ha reaccionado -

- ¿Remus no se ha puesto feliz? -

- Bueno... su felicidad la ha expresado de otra forma - dijo Kate sonriendo picaramente.

- Ya... claro... debí imaginármelo... -

- La verdad es que estamos muy felices -

- Normal - dijo Elísabeth emocionada - ¿puedo? - preguntó mirando a la barriga.

Su amiga asintió y Elísabeth puso su mano sobre el vientre, no sintió nada, pero le hizo mucha ilusión.

En el otro lado del sofá estaba Sirius dándole la enhorabuena a Remus por su futura paternidad.

- A ver si esta vez cae un niño... - dijo Sirius palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

- A ver... hombre... no esta mal tener niñas... pero... siempre quise tener un niño... -

- Yo extraoficialmente ya tengo la parejita... así que... -

- Pero no has podido verlos crecer... -

- Ya... -

- ¿No piensas en tener más hijos? -

- No sé... no sé si Elísabeth quiera... a mi me encantaría - dijo felizmente.

* * *

Voldemort lo había ordenado y ellos debían cumplir sus ordenes, el ataque era inminente, no había marcha atrás, así era la vida del mortifago. Al parecer el inepto de Colagusano se había dejado atrapar y ahora tenían que ir a rescatarlo y a cometer una masacre, dicho sea de paso, Voldemort no perdía oportunidad si podía matar a alguien, y si ese alguien era auror mejor que mejor. 

Meryem estaba con su escuadrón esperando la señal para entrar en el ministerio y arrasar con todo. La verdad es que esa vida de matanzas ya la tenía bastante asqueada, sobre todo desde que conoció a Bill, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que entró a robar al ministerio, pero eso daba igual, por que no lo había podido olvidar, todas las noches soñaba con él, y era una imagen tan real que creía que se volvería loca.

El Voldemort hizo una señal y tres escuadrones entraron a golpe de maleficio en el ministerio, una vez hubieran despejado el camino entraría el jefe de los mortifagos. Comenzó a librarse una batalla sangrienta, la gente corría por los pasillos, se formaron algunos fuegos, todo eran gritos, y en medio de esa desesperación que engullía a las pobres victimas apareció Voldemort, que varita en mano, comenzó a matar y torturar a quien encontrara en su camino.

Los mortifagos se desperdigaron por el ministerio, la misión, que no sobreviviera nadie, y así lo hicieron. El caos y la confusión lo llenaba todo, los mortifagos iban solos o en parejas a matar gente por los despachos, los aurores, sorprendidos por el ataque, no disponían de suficientes efectivos para evitarlo. La gente que estaba allí intentaba luchar con valor o esconderse y rezar para que no les encontraran.

Meryem iba caminando con el ceño fruncido por un pasillo oscuro, había despachos por esa zona, pero estaba todo demasiado en silencio, algo no andaba bien. Y estuvo más convencida de ellos cuando sintió la punta de una varita en su cuello y como la voz de un hombre le exigía que entrara en un despacho. Así lo hizo, despacio, calculando al milímetro su siguiente movimiento y sobre todo que hacer para librarse de ese hombre sin matarlo. Lo cierto era que desde que había comenzado el ataque Meryem no había matado a ninguna persona, sólo las dejaba aturdidas e inconscientes, su mayor afición no era matar.

- Si hubiera sido un auror ya estarías muerta -

Meryem se dio la vuelta a una velocidad de vértigo, frente a ella se estaba quitando la mascara Severus.

- Me has asustado... ¡IDIOTA! - gritó ella pegándole en el brazo.

- No grites - dijo él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- El Señor Oscuro no ha organizado todo esto para sacar a la rata asquerosa esa de los calabozos... - dijo Severus como si fuera lo más evidente.

- Ya... eso me lo suponía... la vida de Colagusano no es tan importante -

- Necesito que salgas y mantengas a todo el mundo alejado de aquí -

- ¿Qué hay aquí? - preguntó ella curiosa.

- Información clasificada -

- Esta bien... haré lo que pueda -

La chica salió de allí para vigilar que nadie se acercara a ese pasillo, pero era demasiado tarde, vio como una sombra se aproximaba a donde ella estaba, sin pensárselo dos veces le lanzó un maleficio y el intruso calló de bruces al suelo dentro de un despacho. Meryem se acercó para ver que daños le había producido y palideció al ver tumbado en el suelo a Bill Weasley.

"_MIERDA"_ pensó acercándose a él.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, se giró e intentó abrirla, pero no podía.

- Bill ocúpate tu... yo iré a por el otro - dijo una voz desde fuera.

Meryem volvió a girarse para ver el supuesto cuerpo de Bill tumbado e inconsciente y digo supuesto por que el chico estaba más fresco que unas pascuas apuntándole con la varita.

- De aquí no saldrás vivo mortifago - dijo él con asco antes de lanzarle una maldición.

Meryem no se quedó atrás y contraatacó. Comenzó la lucha, los dos se ocultaban detrás de las mesas para cubrirse mientras se lanzaban maleficios sin parar.

- ¡Ostia puta! - gritó Meryem cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro, llevándose la mano hasta dicho lugar.

Uno de las maldiciones de Bill le había dado de lleno y ahora tenía un boquete en el hombro del tamaño de una mandarina que empezaba a sangrar.

- Esa voz... - murmuró Bill desde su escondrijo - es ella - se dijo a si mismo sorprendido.

Bill se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba Meryem intentando parar la hemorragia. En cuanto ella le vio alzó la varita con intención de atacar.

- Yo que tu no me acercaría - dijo ella amenazante.

- Lo siento... no sabía que eras tu - dijo Bill arrodillándose frente a ella.

Bill rebuscó entre sus bolsillos.

- Saca lo que tengas en ese bolsillo muy despacio -

Bill sacó la mano con un frasco muy lentamente.

- Sólo es una poción para curar heridas -

- ¿Debería creerte? - dijo ella sarcástica.

- Si hubiera sabido que eras tu... -

- Todavía no sabes quien soy -

Bill sonrió confiado y con un movimiento rápido le quito la mascara a Meryem,

- Sabía que eras tu -

- ¿Contento?... prefieres te regale un pin o que te ponga una estatua por tu gran hazaña de saber quien soy - dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- Anda... deja que te cure la herida -

- No... - murmuró ella - no lo necesito - dijo haciéndose la autosuficiente.

- Estas sangrando a chorros... me necesitas -

- Por tu culpa estoy sangrando a chorros... yo no te he causado a ti ni un moratón... - le reprochó ella.

Meryem quito la mano y el trozo de capa que tenía para presionar la herida y dejo que Bill le echara la poción para curarse.

- Por que tu sabías desde el primer momento que era yo... -

- Excusas, excusas -

- Si hubiera sabido que eras tu... - dijo Bill lamentándose.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho? - preguntó ella burlona.

- Esto -

Y la besó, fue un beso tierno, un simple roce.

- Un poquito atrevido ¿no? - dijo Meryem cuando se separaron.

- Reconócelo... te ha gustado -

- Uno como otros muchos - dijo ella sin darle importancia.

Sólo por venganza por la herida del hombro no reconocería que le había encantado el beso, que había soñado con rozar sus labios desde que lo conoció.

- Rencorosa - dijo Bill con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Yo? -

- Se que te ha gustado pero no quieres reconocerlo por que te he herido... esta bien... acepto tu castigo... -

Meryem lo miró detenidamente intentando averiguar como coño Bill sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, "_¿Tan evidente soy?"_.

- Me voy... ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí - dijo poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a irse rápidamente.

- Espera - dijo él cogiéndola del brazo - reconócelo -

Se la acercó amarrándola posesivamente de la cintura, estaban muy cerca, demasiado como para no querer acortar distancias, y paso, acortaron la distancia que los separaba, se besaron, pero esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios, ambos deseaban más, y así lo hicieron, profundizaron el beso saboreando al otro.

- Lo siento - dijo Meryem cuando se separó, él la miró extrañado - desmaius - dijo poniendo la varita en el cuello de Bill, que cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Mordiéndose el labio por que le daba una pena terrible dejar allí a Bill salió del cuarto, fuera estaba Snape que acababa de noquear a Charlie.

- Vamos... - dijo Snape echando a andar por uno de los pasillos.

Ella lo siguió, mirando de vez en cuando para atrás.

* * *

Lizzy intentó entrar en el cuarto de su madre pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, frunció el ceño mientras llamaba para ver si su madre estaba. 

- ¿Mamá¿estas? -

- Si... espera -

Dentro del cuarto estaban Elísabeth y Sirius, que tranquilamente estaban pasando la tarde después de las clases tumbados en la cama contándole ella a él anécdotas de cuando los gemelos eran pequeños, en cuanto oyeron la puerta que intentaba ser abierta, palidecieron y se pusieron más nerviosos cuando escucharon a Lizzy llamar a su madre, Sirius no sabía donde meterse para que no le encontraran.

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó nervioso muy bajito.

- En el armario - contestó Elísabeth también nerviosa.

- OK - dijo Sirius entrando rápidamente - abre ya - dijo desde dentro.

Elísabeth suspiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

- Cariño... ¿ocurre algo? -

- Mamá... ¿estas bien? -

- Perfectamente... es que... me has pillado... me estaba echando una siesta -

- Siento haberte despertado -

- No pasa nada... -

- Yo... quería hablar contigo -

- ¿Ocurre algo serio? -

- No... - dijo Lizzy entrando en el cuarto y tumbándose en la cama - ¿tu querías a papá? -

- Claro... - dijo tumbándose junto a su hija.

- ¿Y al otro? -

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? -

- Queremos saber que pasaría si ese hombre aparece de repente en tu vida de nuevo... como te habrás dado cuenta... nosotros hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por que te juntes con Sirius... y pensamos... que si no has tenido nada con él aun... es por que el otro esta todavía... - explicó Lizzy.

- Bueno... con respecto a Sirius... si... he notado vuestros esfuerzos... con él... a esta edad... bueno... no se pueden tomar las cosas tan a la ligera... estáis vosotros... y esta Harry... si me planteara tener algo con Sirius tendría que ser algo muy bien pensado... una relación a largo plazo... -

- Estoy segura de que Sirius estaría dispuesto -

- Ya... yo también... pero las cosas no son tan fáciles... -

- ¿Y con respecto al otro? -

- Bueno... él fue alguien muy importante para mi... y que... que me engañara a mi no significa que no os quisiera a vosotros... o que no me quisiera a mi... estoy segura de que... de que nos quería... pero... se equivoco... cometió un error... - dijo Elísabeth tristemente mirando al armario.

- Pero... fue un error muy grave... -

- Todo el mundo comete errores... yo oculte vuestra existencia... ¿te crees que eso no es un error? -

- ¿Te arrepientes? -

- No me arrepiento de haberme ido... en ese momento lo necesitaba... pero si me arrepiento de haberle hecho creer que había perdido el bebe... eso fue cruel... -

- Ya... pero si él volviera ¿qué pasaría? -

- Yo no quiero que lo odiéis... y si yo puedo perdonarle... vosotros también... ¿no? -

- Supongo... ¿y si quiere recuperarte a ti y tu estas con Sirius?... o peor ¿y si quiere separarnos de ti?... por venganza -

- No haría eso - dijo Elísabeth segura - además... vosotros no sois unos bebes... sois grandes como para tomar la decisión de con quien queréis estar... y en cuanto a recuperarme... si yo estoy bien con Sirius... dudo que pudiera recuperarme... lo más seguro es que quedáramos como amigos... -

- Eso me deja más tranquila... no quisiera que ese hombre llegara y nos hiciera daño -

- Dudo que os quiera hacer daño a vosotros... o a mi -

- Me voy... he quedado con Harry para explicarle un par de cosas - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Vale... pórtate bien -

- Yo soy buena... - dijo Lizzy saliendo del cuarto.

- Si, claro... -

En cuanto vio que la puerta se cerraba y que su hija estaba completamente fuera del salón, Elísabeth salió corriendo hacia el armario para abrirle la puerta a Sirius. Él estaba echado contra el fondo del armario, mirando tristemente al suelo.

- No me van a perdonar nunca -

- No digas eso... -

- No quieren saber que soy su padre -

- Lo único que no quieren es que vengas a hacerles daño... si... si siguen conociéndote como Sirius... ven que entre nosotros hay algo... que podemos estar juntos... ellos te quieren tal como eres ahora mismo... y dudo que viendo que eres bueno, cuando sepan la verdad, no te acepten... - le explicó Elísabeth.

- Pero... -

- No pienses en eso... no es momento... ahora... ahora es momento de que tu y yo estemos bien... - intentó convencerlo ella.

- ¿Y si lo descubren? - preguntó Sirius desesperado.

- Ya nos enfrentaremos a eso cuando ocurra... ahora por favor... bésame para que sepa que estas aquí conmigo y todo esta bien... - pidió ella.

Sirius la miró, "_La tengo a ella... y me quiere... ella no va a dejar que los niños me odien... no quiere que eso pase... tiene razón... ahora no es momento de preocuparse"_, se acercó y tiernamente la beso.

* * *

Snape tuvo que ir al cuartel general de los mortifagos para dar parte de los avances de la Orden a Voldemort, como siempre, después de ver a su señor oscuro paso por el cuarto de Meryem para verla y saber como estaba. 

- Severus... menos mal que has llegado - dijo ella ansiosa.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado.

- Tienes que ayudarme -

- ¿A qué? -

- Si tu me ayudas te digo por que entre a los mortifagos -

Era una propuesta muy tentadora, y esa información era algo que Snape llevaba mucho tiempo deseando saber, sobre todo por que sabía como era la chica, ella en verdad no era una mortifaga.

- Trato echo.. tu primero -

- Los que yo creía mis padres desde que nací no eran mis padres... y cuando murieron me dijeron que mi verdadera madre murió al nacer yo... ella estaba casada con un hombre muy malo y tuvo un hijo... abandonó a ese hombre y se enamoró de mi padre... nací yo... pero mi padre no sabe nada de mi existencia... y entre a los mortifagos por que ese medio hermano mayor mío es un mortifago - intento explicarse Meryem.

- Vaya - dijo Snape impresionado, nunca se hubiera esperado eso - ¿Lo has encontrado? -

- No - "_Si"_ dijo/pensó.

- ¿Quién es?... te podría ayudar a buscarlo - le ofreció su ayuda Snape.

- No hace falta... estoy sobre una pista muy buena de su paradero... pronto lo podré ver - dijo ella nerviosamente intentando quitarle importancia al asunto "_En verdad esta más cerca de mi de lo que él mismo piensa... vamos... como que lo tengo delante mío ahora mismo"_.

- Esta bien... ¿en que necesitas mi ayuda? -

- Consígueme toda la información que puedas sobre Bill Weasley... sobre todo su dirección -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Snape desconfiado.

- Por que... por que... por que quiero saber... y ya esta... tu consígueme la información - contestó Meryem nerviosa.

- Esta bien... -

* * *

Lizzy estaba echada en la cama de Harry, apoyada contra su pecho, casi durmiendo. 

- Espabila hermanita... te vas a quedar dormida - dijo Mark entrando en la habitación.

- Si tengo sueño y estoy a gusto ¿por qué no puedo dormir? - dijo ella bostezando y estirando los brazos.

En ese movimiento tiró sin querer algunas cosas que había en la mesita de noche de Harry. Mark se acercó a recoger las cosas y frunció el ceño al ver una foto.

- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó curioso.

- A ver... - dijo Harry cogiendo la foto - este es Remus... mi padre... y Sirius - dijo señalando a cada uno.

- Te pareces a tu padre - dijo Lizzy sonriente.

- ¿Este es Sirius? - preguntó Mark seriamente.

Lizzy miró la foto para ver que era lo que producía esa seriedad a su hermano, se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver a Sirius de joven, era curioso su espectacular parecido a Mark y a ella misma, aunque sus rasgos eran más femeninos.

- Si... con diecisiete años... -

Los gemelos se miraron y paso el mismo pensamiento por sus mentes, era demasiada coincidencia el asombroso parecido que tenían con Sirius, y eso hacia que una descabellada teoría cobrara fuerza.

* * *

**Informacion de interes:  
**OPA HOSTIL: OPA que realiza un accionista minoritario o un extraño a una sociedad sin conocimiento o aceptación previa por sus órganos sociales. A veces genera el lanzamiento de una contra-OPA por parte de la sociedad o de un caballero blanco. 

Durante la creación de este ff no se ha dañado ni fisicamente ni sicologicamente a ninguna animal, no asi con los personajes humanos, pero los animales no han sufrido daño, aclaro esto, por que al parecer hay una defensora de los animales que me esta vigilando... Señora, que yo quiero y cuido mucho a Tara y a Spike, de Copota se ocupa su dueña... Atentamente: La autora!

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	11. Si tu me extrañas a mi

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Si tu me extrañas a mi...**_

Ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, aunque daban vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero el silencio y la voz en su cabecita que les decía que existía la posibilidad de que Sirius fuera su padre, definitivamente, no les iba a dejar dormir.

Cansado de escuchar el monologo que su vocecita le estaba dedicando sobre los pros y contras de que Sirius fuera su padre, Mark se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la de su hermana.

- Echa para allá - dijo levantando las sabanas.

- ¿La vocecita interior? - preguntó Lizzy acomodándose para que cupieran los dos.

- Si... no se calla... la muy perra - dijo con rencor.

- La mía esta igual... ¿qué hacemos? -

- Es que... no me cabe en la cabeza que mamá nos haya ocultado tan descaradamente que Sirius es... que es... bueno... que es él -

- A lo mejor no lo es... - se aventuró a decir Lizzy.

- Lizzy... tu no tanto, por que eres chica... pero yo soy clavado a Sirius cuando tenía mi edad - dijo Mark un poco alterado.

- No tenemos que alterarnos... hay que tratar esta situación fríamente -

- Es que nosotros le hemos empujado a que vuelva con él -

- Tanto que queríamos que eso no pasara... y mira... -

- Creo que eso es lo que más rabia me da... que si se vuelven a juntar... será culpa nuestra -

- No... lo que más rabia te da... es que durante todos estos años lo hemos estado odiando... y ahora nos damos cuenta de que no podemos odiarlo por que lo conocemos y nos cae bien... - explicó Lizzy.

- Si... definitivamente eso es lo que más rabia me da... que le hemos cogido cariño -

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? -

- Matarlo en cuanto lo tenga delante - dijo Mark con rabia.

- Mark... -

- Esta bien... supongo que habrá que dejar las cosas como están hasta que sepamos que en verdad es él... y después ver que tan seria es la relación con mamá -

- ¿Y si es seria¿y si han vuelto? -

- ¿De verdad quieres que vuelva con él? -

- Mamá dijo que... que ella lo perdonaba... que intentaría llevarse bien con él... y que no quería que nosotros lo odiáramos -

- Esta bien... no podemos odiarlo... le hemos cogido cariño a Sirius y no podemos odiarlo... pero yo no pienso aceptarle con los brazos abiertos y llamarlo papá... engaño a mamá... si no me queda más remedio aceptare una relación entre ellos... pero no será mi padre - dijo Mark rotundamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... si ellos deciden estar juntos... tendremos que ceder... nosotros los juntamos... pero... -

- ¿Pero por que Sirius?... ¿por qué él?... ¿por que?... ¿por que?... - dijo Mark con coraje pegándole puñetazos a la almohada.

Lizzy se sentó en la cama apoyándose en la pared.

- Ya... -

- Es que... ¿no podía ser otro¿tenía que ser Sirius?... precisamente Sirius... -

- Así es el destino... que quería que ellos estuvieran juntos -

- Pero es que no es justo -

- A lo mejor tendríamos que dejar que ellos sean felices juntos - propuso Lizzy.

- ¿Crees que será feliz con él?... si la engaño una vez... ¿quién dice que no lo vuelva hacer? -

- No lo sé... pero me cuesta pensar que son la misma persona -

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, pensando, intentando razonar todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Si... si vuelve... si lo vuelve hacer... yo... - intentó decir Mark .

- Lo sé... yo también... -

Mark miró a su hermana y sonrió levemente.

- Mejor será que durmamos... ya veremos como resolvemos esto - dijo Mark - vete a dormir a mi cama... yo he dejado la tuya hecha un desastre - dijo al ver como la sabana estaba en un lado y la manta en otro.

- Esta bien... - Lizzy fue hasta la cama de su hermano y se tumbó a dormir - Mark... duerme... buenas noches - dijo antes de girarte e intentar conciliar el sueño.

Mark se quedó mirando el techo, pensando "_Le daré carta blanca hasta cierto punto... pero no voy a dejar que se vuelva a aprovechar de mamá... no voy a dejar que nos haga daño... si lo hace... lo voy a tener que odiar... aunque me duela"

* * *

_

Empezaba a cogerle gusto a esto de vestirse toda de negro y a caminar en medio de la noche para que nadie la descubriera, menos mal que esta vez no era una misión para Voldemort, sino digamos que un asunto personal.

Estaba frente de un edificio de pisos, la calle estaba vacía, en el papel lo ponía claramente, era esa calle, era ese portal, ahora solo quedaba entrar, llegar hasta el piso y verlo. Sacó la varita, pronunció el hechizo y el portal se abrió, sonriente, entró hasta el pasillo con los buzones, miró y en efecto, la información que Snape le había conseguido era acertada.

Llegó hasta el piso, volvió a pronunciar el hechizo y la puerta se abrió, era extraño, que siendo un mago y con los tiempo que corren no hubiera tenido más defensas en la puerta, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estaba dentro. Era un piso pequeño, pero tenía de todo. El salón cocina comedor estaba muy bien amueblado, Meryem sonrió mientras acariciaba el sillón de cuero marrón de camino hacia el corredor donde estaban las habitaciones. El baño estaba a la derecha, a la izquierda, con la puerta entre abierta, estaba el dormitorio, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedó sonriendo embobada mientras lo veía dormir, se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Fue hasta la otra habitación, quería revisar bien el resto del apartamento para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer, se sonrojó al pensarlo.

Solos, completamente solos, tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera, eso si, antes del amanecer tenía que estar de nuevo en el cuartel general, así que habría que darse prisa. Entró en el cuarto de Bill, que dormía placidamente y sin imaginar lo que iba a pasar, en la mesita de noche estaba la varita, Meryem se acercó para cogerla y ponerla lejos, no era cuestión de recibir una maldición, todavía le dolía el hombro de la última.

En un rápido movimiento Meryem estaba tumbada en la cama con Bill encima de ella, "_Espera... yo estaba cogiendo la varita... y ahora lo tengo encima... ¡joder que rápido!"_ pensó ella mientras intentaba forcejear para que le soltara.

- Me... estas... haciendo daño - masculló Meryem.

- ¡Tu¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Repartir una pizza?... ¿tu que crees? - dijo con sarcasmo algo irritada - de verdad... me estas haciendo daño - pidió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Bill se quitó de encima y dejo que se moviera.

- Es que... no esperaba... lo siento... -

Meryem se dio cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea ir a verlo y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

- Será mejor que me vaya -

- Espera - Bill se puso en medio de su camino - ¿a que has venido? - preguntó amablemente y con una leve sonrisa.

- A verte... - dijo ella un poco avergonzada - quería pedirte perdón por haberte dejado inconciente - murmuró mirando al suelo.

- Estas perdonada... o no... me debes una... - dijo sonriendo picaramente.

- No te debo nada... te recuerdo que tengo una cicatriz en el hombro por tu culpa - dijo ella con coraje.

- Es verdad - Bill acarició su hombro - soy yo el que tiene que pagar la deuda... - murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿tienes pensado algo? - preguntó con picardía.

Meryem lo vio así tan lindo, tan como se lo había imaginado, y no pudo resistirse, lo besó y fue correspondida al beso, Bill la atrajo hasta él abrazándola por la cintura, para sentirla cerca, ella, simplemente se dejó llevar y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. Se separaron sonriéndose, todavía conmocionados por lo que pasaba, se habían besado, y les había gustado demasiado.

- Creo que con eso esta la deuda saldada... - dijo Meryem entrecortadamente casi rozando los labios de Bill.

Intentó separarse y salir de allí, mejor ahora antes de que no pudiera pensar por si misma y no hubiera marcha atrás.

- No te vayas - pidió Bill - quédate... -

La abrazó más fuertemente para que no pudiera escaparse.

- ¿Por qué?... somos muy distintos... yo... mortifaga... tu... - dijo ella tristemente.

- Me da igual... quiero que te quedes conmigo... creo... creo que me he enamorado de ti - dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Meryem lo miró impresionada y sonrió.

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si... - la miró fijamente a los ojos - ahora puedes decir que tienes a uno del bando de los buenos totalmente en tus manos - dijo él seriamente.

- Perfecto... ahora puedes decir tu que tienes a una mortifaga totalmente en tus manos... -

Bill sonrió "_Eso ha sonado a declaración... ojalá"_.

- ¿Por qué la tengo ahora entre mis brazos? - preguntó inocentemente intentando que ella le dijera también que lo quería.

- Sabes lo que he querido decir con esa frase y sabes que no es por que ahora estemos abrazados... -

- No... no lo sé - dijo él intentando aparentar inocencia.

- No me hagas decirlo - pidió ella en un susurro.

- Yo lo he dicho y no es tan malo - le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Aja!... así que si sabes de lo que estoy hablando - dijo ella triunfante.

- Esta bien... tu ganas... interpretare esa frase como yo quiera... -

Meryem se acercó y volvió a besarlo, suavemente al principio y poco a poco ambos fueron profundizando. Bill tentativamente comenzó a quitarle el jerséis de cuello vuelto que ella tenía puesto, ella se dejo, y mientras lo besaba se dejaron caer en la cama. Bill la besaba por el cuello, acariciándole el cuerpo.

- No... eso no... - dijo Meryem cuando él quiso quitarle una venda que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo.

- ¿Por? - murmuró Bill levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Ahí es donde esta la marca... no quiero verla... no quiero que la veas... -

Meryem comenzó a besarle por el cuello, la camiseta que él tenía le hacía difícil la tarea de seguir disfrutando de Bill, así que se la quitó. Completamente desnudos, debajo de las mantas, sonrientes, rodando por la cama, besándose, acariciándose, lentamente Bill la penetró, haciéndola sentir plena, amándose, así estaban ellos dos, siendo uno, una y otra vez, hasta quedar exhaustos.

* * *

Harry subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los gemelos, ahora que era el novio de Lizzy no había ningún impedimento para hacerlo, entró en el cuarto y extremando las precauciones se acercó a la cama de Lizzy. 

- Lizzy... despierta - susurró al oído, no funcionó - Lizzy... venga dormilona... despierta - metió la mano por debajo de las sabanas y le acarició la espalda.

- Si aprecias tu vida sacaras la mano de ahí debajo y no volverás ha intentar hacer esto nunca más -

Harry se quedó paralizado, la gélida voz de Mark resonó por todos lados desde la cama de Lizzy.

- Yo... yo... -

- Sal del cuarto - dijo Mark seriamente girándose para mirarlo.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo para el pasillo, treinta segundos después Mark estaba frente a él.

- Mark... yo... -

- Que sea la última vez que intentas despertar a mi hermana metiéndole mano... he aceptado vuestra relación pero es no significa que vaya a permitir que te aproveches de ella... -

- Mark... quiero a Lizzy... no voy ha aprovecharme de ella - intentó razonar Harry.

- Tampoco voy a dejar que lo intentes... por tu bien espero que la respetes... -

- Claro... -

- Advertido quedas... - dijo Mark volviendo a entrar en el cuarto.

- Mierda - murmuró Harry, se quedó apoyado en la pared lamentando su suerte de que los gemelos se hubieran cambiado esa noche de cama.

* * *

Un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara, provocando que Meryem saliera de su placentero sueño y se despertara nerviosa. 

- Mierda -

- ... - se removió Bill.

- Tengo que irme... tengo que irme... tengo que irme - dijo Meryem levantándose rápidamente e intentando vestirse.

- No... - murmuró Bill intentando que no se levantara.

- ¡No lo entiendes¡el señor oscuro me castigara!... y sus castigos no son precisamente agradables... - dijo muy nerviosa.

- Quédate conmigo - pidió Bill deteniéndola para que no saliera por la puerta.

- Que más quisiera... pero no puedo... intentare... - se quedó callada al oír como alguien se aparecía en el salón.

Salieron los dos, Meryem primero con la varita alzada, Bill también, pero ella le hizo bajar el brazo, si alguien tenía que enfrentarse a el encapuchado que acababa de aparecerse sería ella.

- Si fuera otro ya estarías muerta - dijo el encapuchado.

Meryem suspiró aliviada y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Idiota... me has asustado - dijo pegándole suavemente en el brazo.

- ¿Quién...? - preguntó Bill extrañado.

- Toma... - dijo el encapuchado dándole una bolsita - dile al señor oscuro que yo te mande a por ingredientes para las pociones... y que te entretuviste toda la noche... -

- ¿Crees que colara? -

- Todo depende de tu capacidad de mentir... -

- Entonces con lo que chochea el viejo estoy salvada... - dijo Meryem sonriente.

- Ten cuidado -

Y desapareció.

- ¿Quién era? - volvió a preguntar Bill seriamente.

- Alguien que nos acaba de salvar la vida... sobre todo a mi... -

- Pero... -

- Me voy... intentare volver... - se acercó y lo besó, después desapareció.

* * *

- Como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas como para también tener que lidiar con tu novio el pervertido... - dijo Mark sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Lizzy despertando.

- Espero que tengas cuidadito con tu novio... porque tiene la mano muy suelta... -

- ¿Tan suelta como tu con Ann? - preguntó Lizzy picaramente.

- No es lo mismo - contestó poniéndose un poco colorado.

- ¿Ah, no? -

- No... bueno si... ¿qué esperas¿qué deje que te meta mano ahí delante mía? -

- No... en cierto modo me gusta que me protejas de esa manera... pero Harry es bueno... -

- Ya... -

- Anda... levanta -

Mark se fue hasta el baño para arreglarse mientras Lizzy terminaba de despertarse.

* * *

El despertador sonó y Sirius se revolvió en la cama sin ganas de levantarse, la verdad es que cada vez que amanecía y Elísabeth estaba abrazada a él se le iban todas las ganas de levantarse. 

- Apaga eso... -

- Yo tengo que ir a dar clase... y tu tienes que ir a trabajar - murmuró Sirius intentando razonar por que tenía que levantarse.

- Pero no quiero... -

- Ah no... aquí yo soy el que nunca quiere levantarse y tu la que me convence... así que no me quites mi puesto... -

- Es que... estoy muy cómoda - dijo picaramente dando un par de besos en el pecho de Sirius.

- Eso ya lo sé... - dijo él sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Pero hay que cumplir con el deber - dijo ella rápidamente poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño.

- Eh... se suponía que estabas muy cómoda aquí echada - se quejó Sirius.

- Si... y eso puede resultar adictivo... lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno... - le contestó ella desde el baño dándose una ducha rápida.

Cuando Elísabeth salió de la ducha entró Sirius, bueno, la verdad es que el plan de Sirius era ducharse con ella, pero Elísabeth no le dejo, así que tuvo que esperar, aunque eso si, le robó un par de besos antes de dejar caer la sabana y entrar en la ducha.

- Buenos días - saludó Elísabeth a Remus cuando ella y Sirius salieron de la habitación.

- Buenos días Elísabeth - saludó cordialmente - tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a desayunar -

- Ya voy... - Sirius cogió su cartera - te quiero - dijo besando a Elísabeth.

- ¿Kate esta dentro? - preguntó Elísabeth antes de que Remus se fuera.

- Si... - respondió él saliendo.

Elísabeth se dirigió al cuarto de Remus y Kate, tocó la puerta levemente y la entre abrió.

- ¿Kate? -

- Si... - se escuchó desde el baño - ¿sabes?... es, junto con el dolor del parto, lo que más odio de estar embarazada... los vómitos - dijo saliendo del baño frunciendo el ceño.

- Si... yo menos mal que no tuve demasiadas nauseas con los gemelos... -

- Bueno... ¿qué tal va la vida? -

- Bien... dentro de unas horas tengo una reunión de accionistas y estoy aquí pasando el rato... la verdad... va bien... - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Feliz? -

- Si... y eso me asusta... la felicidad es tan efímera... ¿y tu, eres feliz? -

- Yo si... pese a los vómitos... si... ¡voy a tener un bebe! - dijo sonriente.

- Se te empieza a notar la barriguita -

- ¿Nunca te planteaste tener otro hijo... con Patrick? -

- Pat y yo... nunca... - dijo dudosa - nunca... - afirmó segura de si misma.

- ¿Nunca? - preguntó Kate sorprendida y escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando.

- No... nunca... él... Pat seguía enamorado de su anterior mujer que murió... y yo... aunque quisiera no me quitaba de la cabeza a Sirius... y si... si no había amor... no es que no hubiera amor... - intentó explicar - había un gran cariño... pero no era el tipo de amor que se necesita para tener relaciones sexuales... -

- Pero... -

- Ya... si entiendo tu impresión... pero... nada... dormíamos juntos... y nada... no sé... era... -

- Vaya... siete años de matrimonio y nada... Sirius debe estar feliz... - dijo Kate sonriente.

- Si... y no sabes como lo celebró - dijo Elísabeth picaramente.

- ¡Cuenta¡cuenta! - dijo emocionada.

- Si claro... como si te fuera a contar mis intimidades... cuéntame tu que te hizo Remus cuando se enteró de que era papá otra vez - dijo sarcástica.

- OH... pues me cogió y me desnudo y después me tumbó en la cama y me... - empezó a contar Kate emocionada.

- ¡Callate¡Callate! - gritó Elísabeth escandalizada tapándose los oídos con las manos.

Kate rió a carcajadas.

- Venga... que ya paro de intentar pervertirte -

- Siempre haces lo mismo - dijo Elísabeth fingiendo enfado.

- Es que... es divertido sacarte los colores... -

- Eres peor que Romi... -

- ¿Quién es Romi? -

- Una amiga de Viena... buena chica... pero algo indiscreta, como tu, con los asuntos de cama -

- Entonces me caerá bien... - sentenció Kate sonriente.

- Seguro... bueno... tengo que irme... ya te presentaré a Romi - dijo Elísabeth sacando el trasladador que Dumbledore le había dado - cuídate - dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

La primera cita oficial como novios era algo muy importante en una pareja, sobre todo que todo, absolutamente todo, hasta el detalle más pequeño, saliera perfecto. 

Mark lo tenía todo previsto, pese a que a él le iba más la improvisación en cuanto a citas, pero por se su primera salida oficial con Ann en serio tenía que salir todo bien. El plan era sencillo, salir a hurtadillas del colegio, llegar a un elegante restaurante del pueblo, cenar, dar un paseo bajo las estrellas y volver a la sala común no muy tarde por que al día siguiente había que ir a clase. Un plan sencillo, muy simple, sino fuera porque Mark contaba con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y el mapa del merodeador, y claro, Harry dijo que se olvidara, que él tenía una cita con Lizzy y necesitaba la capa y el mapa.

- ¿Pero a donde coño pretendes tu llevar a mi hermana?... pedazo de degenerado - dijo Mark alterado cogiendo a Harry por el cuello de la camisa.

- Mark... quieres tranquilizarte un poco... -

- Lizzy no me digas que me tranquilice... que este es muy espabilado... -

- Harry... dale el mapa y la capa... - dijo Lizzy.

- No... quédatelos tu... que si salís y os pillan... llévatelo tu hermanita - dijo Mark seriamente, se acercó a Lizzy y le dio un beso en la frente - ten cuidadito - dijo antes de irse.

- Si es que es más bueno que un pan - dijo Lizzy riendo.

- Se le da de fábula meter miedo - matizó Harry.

- Si eso si... pero es un trocito de pan -

Lizzy se acercó a su novio y le besó tiernamente, Harry correspondió al beso sonriente, cuando se separaron Harry cogió la capa y el mapa, y salieron de la sala común.

* * *

Mark veía como la puerta de la dama gorda se abría y que por ahí no se veía salir a nadie, y supo que Harry y su hermanita se iban, pensó en ellos, y en que si Harry se pasaba esta noche un pelo con su hermana le quitaría el trabajo a Voldemort y mataría a Harry. 

Ann bajó las escaleras, sonriente, feliz, contenta, su primera cita con Mark, que ilusión, saldrían al pueblo, en plan "nos estamos escapando", que añadía emoción a la cita.

- Lo siento... pero no vamos a ir al pueblo - dijo Mark cuando ella iba a acercarse a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Ann automáticamente cambió la cara.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, "_adiós a la cita perfecta"_.

- Yo contaba con la capa y el mapa del merodeador pero... Harry se los ha llevado -

- OH... ¿y ahora que hacemos? -

- Pues... - dijo pensativo - tienes suerte por que yo soy una chico con recursos... iremos a la sala de los menesteres -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Tu sólo sígueme -

Le cogió la mano y la guió por los pasillos hasta la sala, que mágicamente cambiaba, pasó tres veces y abrió la puerta. Dentro, una bonita habitación, una mesa bien puesta, velitas, todo precioso.

- OH - exclamó Ann la entrar.

- ¿Te gusta? -

- Si... mucho - Mark se acercó a la mesa, apartó la silla y le indicó a Ann que se sentara - gracias - dijo ella sonriente.

Mark se sentó en frente, los dos se miraban sonrientes, de fondo una suave música y poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer los platos en la mesa. La velada fue mejor de lo que esperaban, ya habían comido y ahora se encontraban bailando al son de la música, abrazados, disfrutando de estar tan cerca, Mark rozó suavemente con los labios el cuello de Ann, ella se encogió de hombros al sentir las cosquillas, alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Mark, se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que por fin, se besaron.

* * *

En el pueblo, Harry y Lizzy disfrutaban de un paseo bajo las estrellas, sonrientes, abrazados. 

- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Harry al notar como Lizzy tiritaba y abrazándola para darle calor.

- No... era para que me abrazara más - dijo ella picaramente.

- OH... eres una pequeña tramposa -

Harry le hizo cosquillas y Lizzy salió corriendo para que no le pillara.

- No cosquillas no... -

- Te pille -

- Cosquillas no por favor - pidió ella.

- Esta bien... - se acercó y la besó - ¿esto mejor? -

- Mucho mejor -

Y se besaron.

* * *

En la puerta de la sala común se encontraron los cuatro, fue pura coincidencia, pero allí estaban los cuatro, sonrientes, entraron y después de unos cortos besos y algunas miradas de amenaza de Mark a Harry, se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. 

- ¿No es el amor lo más bonito del mundo? - dijo Lizzy entrando en su cuarto como si flotara.

- Prefiero no saber que has hecho... no quiero convertirme en asesino -

Mark entró detrás de su hermana, viéndola dar vueltas cantarina por el cuarto.

- No te preocupes... no ha pasado nada - dijo recalcando cada palabra - ¿puedes tu decir lo mismo? -

- Hermanita... como si no me conocieras... -

- Es verdad... eres un buen chico... un trocito de pan... -

- ... - Mark se puso el pijama intentando ignorar a su hermana.

- No te enfades... si es que eres el mejor - dijo Lizzy sonriente pellizcándole las mejillas a su hermano.

- Después cuando me dicen que tengo el ego demasiado grande... les diré que te echen a ti la culpa - dijo haciendo que su hermana le soltara la cara.

- Anda... vamos a dormir -

Lizzy entró en el baño y salió con el pijama puesto, apagó la luz y ambos se echaron a dormir.

* * *

El miércoles a primera hora Ann tenía clase de DCAO y el curso que entraba cuando ella salía era el de sexto de Gryffindor, así que decidió quedarse unos minutos a esperar a Mark para poder verlo y saludarlo, ya lo echaba de menos desde el desayuno. 

- ¿No te vas a clase? - preguntó Remus al ver que su hija no se iba.

- Estoy esperando a Mark -

- ¿Por? -

- Es mi novio - dijo la chica escuetamente.

Remus palideció, su pequeña Ann era eso, una niña todavía para tener novio, no podía ser, y menos Mark, la pequeña copia de Sirius Black, el ligón empedernido. En ese momento entraron los gemelos riéndose de un chiste que Ron les estaba contando, Ann se giró al oírlo entrar y sonrió cuando el chico se le acercó, aunque Mark caminaba hacia ella bastante serio y mirando a Remus.

- Hola - dijo escuetamente dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ann.

La chica frunció el ceño y miró a su padre con reproche.

- Llego tarde a clase... -

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta -

Los dos salieron del aula y se pusieron donde los adultos no pudieran verlos.

- ¿Te da miedo mi padre? - preguntó Ann picaramente.

- Miedo no... pero tampoco me pidas que te bese como dios manda delante de él - Mark le rodeo la cintura con los brazos atrayéndola hacia él - te quiero - dijo antes de besarla tiernamente - tienes que irte a clase -

- Que remedio... -

Ann se acercó, le dio un besito y se fue corriendo para su siguiente clase. Mark entró en la clase y nada más cruzar el umbral notó la mirada de Remus fija en él, el chico alzó la cabeza y le miró sin temor mientras iba hacia su sitio.

Mientras Remus hacia un detallado análisis de el novio de su hija, Sirius estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que él no lo tenía confirmado aun. Cuando Mark acompañó a Ann hasta la puerta, Harry se acercó a Lizzy y la abrazó por detrás susurrándole algo al oído mientras Lizzy se reía por lo que le decía, gesto que Sirius vio y se quedó estupefacto. Sonó la campana y ambos profesores tuvieron que salir de su estado de shock para dar la clase. Cuando acabó la clase, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo de las ganas de un descanso que tenían, Remus se acercó a Sirius cuando estuvieron solos.

- Como tu hijo se pase con mi niña lo mato -

- Peor es lo mío... mi ahijado con mi hija - dijo Sirius todavía sin poder creérselo.

- Como tu hijo haya salido a ti... te muerdo esta luna llena -

- Como Harry se espabile y se parezca un poco a James... mátame... -

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron agotadores para todos. 

Elísabeth en Viena trabajando y casi cada noche, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, se aparecía en Hogwarts para poder estar con Sirius, hablar de que tal había ido el día, simplemente estar un momento juntos.

Kate ya no vivía en el cuartel de la Orden, sino en Hogwarts por orden de Dumbledore, a petición de Remus, para pretejerla en el embarazo, así que se pasaba el día preocupada por que Christine estuviera sola allí, en medio de la guerra, además de eso, tenía que sufrir los dolores matutinos de el embarazo, se quejaba muchas veces por que con Chris y con Ann no había tenido tantas molestia y aseguraba que sería niño por que se le daba muy bien incordiar.

Remus tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, por un lado, una hija sola en medio de Londres, donde se estaba disputando una guerra sangrienta, por otro lado, una mujer embarazada que estaba demasiado susceptible últimamente y que no paraba de tener antojos raros, el último era que quería una copa de helado de chocolate, pistacho y turrón, además de un plato de boquerones fritos, Remus pensó que era normal que nada más levantarse vomitara, esa mezcla tenía que estar asquerosa, por si todo eso fuera poco, además tenía una hija quinceañera con un novio que, si era igual que su padre, era de temer, cada momento que tenía se lo pasaba vigilando los movimientos de Mark con respecto a su hija, no es que no se fiara del chico, Elísabeth le dijo que no era tan parecido a Sirius en materia de chicas, Mark era más decente en ese campo, pero claro, la duda existía, y pensar que esa pequeña copia de Sirius Black podría aprovecharse de su pequeña niña le aterraba.

Sirius estaba feliz, si, ese era su estado de animo, feliz, casi cada noche veía a Elísabeth, su relación con ella iba viento en popa, y cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, con respecto a sus hijos, todo estaba bien, aunque los notaba algo distantes, pero que más daba eso cuando uno era feliz, tenía a la mujer que amaba junto a él, a sus hijos, a Snape retorciéndose el hígado por que no podía castigar a sus niños, a sus amigos felices, todo era felicidad, bueno, todo no, le preocupaba la relación de Lizzy y Harry, no sabía como actuar al respecto, siempre imaginó que si tenía una niña sería un padre protector que examinaría con lupa el currículum del novio para dejarle estar con su niña, y claro, de Harry, pocas objeciones tenía, pero aun así, seguía teniendo dudas, en cuanto a la relación de Mark y Ann, según las palabras de Elísabeth, Mark era un buen chico, así que no debía preocuparse demasiado.

Aunque Mark intentaba vigilar las intenciones de Harry para con su hermana, le era muy difícil, estar en la sala común centrando su atención a su novia e intentando girar la cabeza disimuladamente para mirar lo que hacia su hermana en el otro lado de la sala común era bastante complicado. Al final decidió centrarse en su novia, pensando en el buen criterio que tenía su hermana para defenderse, y sobre todo dado por seguro que ya arreglaría cuentas con Harry cuando estuvieran solos. Con Ann iba todo de maravilla, su relación prosperaba favorablemente y cada día, pese a que no estaban en las mismas clases, intentaban verse y estar juntos durante.

Lizzy estaba feliz, con Harry le iban las cosas de muy bien, y veía como su hermano era feliz. Tener a su novio en casi todas sus clases, pese a que no se sentaba junto a él, era muy divertido, lo veía a todas horas y cuando tenían un momento se hacían unos mimos y carantoñas.

Todo era felicidad para ellos, lo único que empañaba la alegría de los gemelos era la sombra de esa teoría de que Sirius fuera su padre, y aunque intentaban que no se les notara, entre ellos, cada vez que veían a Sirius, se miraban de reojo pensando lo mismo, si sería él.

Ann, feliz, tenía toda la atención de Mark, aunque notaba como de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lizzy y Harry, normalmente se lo dejaba pasar, más que nada por que intentaba ponerse en su lugar y comprender que quisiera proteger así a su hermana, ella también lo haría.

Harry era otro que también estaba demasiado feliz, en una nube prácticamente, intentaba no cruzarse mucho con Mark, sobre todo a solas, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero no se fiaba, sin embargo sabía que el chico sólo quería proteger a su hermana y que era un buen chaval.

Ron vivía cada día más enamorado, la única pega de su relación con Christine era que no podía verla todos los días, aunque se escribían todos los días, era un pequeño consuelo. Pero el chico, pese a todo, estaba feliz y contento por tener novia, por primera vez, una novia.

* * *

Elísabeth estaba en su cuarto, ya era tarde, bastante tarde para aparecerse en Hogwarts y poder ver a Sirius, tumbándose en su cama hizo una mueca de desagrado por no poder estar esa noche con Sirius, el ulular de una lechuza le hizo levantarse, fue hasta la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza, que extendió la pata para entregar el mensaje. 

Sonrió instintivamente al leer la carta, buscó un papel por algún lado para poder dejar un mensaje, no era cuestión de asustar a nadie con su ausencia, y desapareció.

* * *

Ann había acabado de hacer sus deberes y se dedicaba a disfrutar de su novio en la sala común, sentada encima de él se dedicaban a darse mimos y besos. 

- Me gusta estar así contigo - dijo Mark sonriente antes de besarla.

- A mi también... -

- ¿Saldremos este fin de semana? -

- No tenemos permiso para ir al pueblo -

- Pues nos escapamos - dijo Mark tranquilamente.

- Pero eso iría contra las reglas... soy la hija de un profesor... tengo que dar ejemplo - dijo ella solemne.

- Vamos Ann... como si nunca te hubieras saltados las reglas... las normas están para eso... para saltárselas - dijo él picaramente.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? -

- Ya encontrare el modo -

- Esta bien... pero si nos pillan te echare toda la culpa... le diré a mi padre que me sedujiste - dijo Ann picaramente.

- No me importa cargar con las culpas -

Ann se quedó impresionada, Mark le había contestado tan sinceramente y con una tranquilidad que nunca había visto, muy pocos chicos eran capaces de cargar con culpas que no eran suyas, y sonrió dulcemente al ver que Mark haría eso por ella.

- Te quiero - dijo ella besándolo.

Mark sonrió abrazándola fuertemente para atraerla más a él, pero justo después de besarla su mirada se desvió de su novia y vio como Harry subía por las escaleras de su cuarto, cosa que no le gusto nada por que Lizzy estaba en la ducha y con la música puesta así que todavía no habría salido.

- Cariño... ya es tarde... mejor será que nos vayamos ya a dormir -

- Yo preferiría quedarme aquí contigo -

- Y yo... y yo... pero mañana por la mañana no habrá quien me despierte si me quedo -

- Esta bien -

Ann se levantó y acompañada hasta las escaleras por Mark, lo besó con pasión para darle las buenas noches, Mark se quedó un poco atontado mientras Ann subía sonriente las escaleras, casi se olvida que tenía que subir a su cuarto a salvar a su hermana del pervertido de su novio.

* * *

Harry vio vía libre para ir hacerle una visita a su novia cuando bajo a la sala común y encontró a Mark y Ann muy entretenidos haciendo cosas típicas de los enamorados. Sonrió satisfecho mientras subía las escaleras, entró en el cuarto de los gemelos, no había nadie, cosa rara por que Harry estaba seguro de que Lizzy estaba allí, se oía de fondo el ruido de la ducha y música, se acercó a la puerta del baño y claramente distinguió la voz de Lizzy cantando bajo el agua y una música de fondo de una radio. 

- Si tú me extrañas a mí, yo no me olvido de ti¿por qué, coño, separarnos?... si tú me lloras a mí, yo hago lo mismo por ti¿cómo enjuagarlo?... y no es verdad... que aquí nadie ha puesto un duro más... maldita apuesta feroz, y de por medio el amor... cuando faltas te extraño... te extraño... es una canción de amor, eso al menos pienso yo, es mucho más sano... con la opinión de Dios, quizás uno de los dos, lo vea más claro... ¿quién rezará?... ¿quién ganará este estúpido duelo?... maldita apuesta de amor, que uno de los dos perdió... cuando faltas me muero... me muero... ¿quién rezará¿quién ganara este estúpido duelo, maldita apuesta de amor, de amor sin paz y dolor... desde que faltas me muero... me muero... me muero... -

Harry sonreía como un tonto al escucharla cantar, quiso entrar, pero algo lo impidió, en pocos segundos estaba contra la pared y con Mark cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa, apretando fuertemente.

- Potter... tu no aprendes - dijo Mark muy seriamente.

- Mark... esto tiene una muy buena explicación... espera que la piense... - intentó decir Harry nervioso.

- Seguro que si... pero es que no quiero escuchar explicaciones... no quiero verte cerca de mi hermana cuando ella este en la ducha... no... no me hace ni pizca de gracia -

- Yo no... no iba a entrar - intentó explicarse Harry, Mark le miró con sarcasmo - bueno tal vez si se me paso por la cabeza... pero yo respeto a Lizzy... y ella tampoco me permitiría que me sobrepasara -

- Fuera... -

- Pero... -

- Si quieres ver a mi hermanita lo haces en horas más decentes... nada de meterte en su cuarto y menos cuando ella esta en la ducha a estas horas de la noche... fuera... - dijo muy seriamente.

- Esta bien... -

Mark le soltó y Harry se fue a su cuarto.

- Creí que estabas con Ann - dijo Lizzy al salir del baño y ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y tumbado en su cama.

- Mañana tenemos clase y ya es tarde -

- ¿Tan tarde?... vaya... se me paso el tiempo en la ducha... - dijo Lizzy volviendo a entrar en el baño para secarse el pelo y ponerse el pijama.

Mark cogió su pijama, se lo puso y se metió en su cama.

- Buenas noches -

Lizzy se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches hermanito - dijo alegremente.

* * *

Elísabeth apareció en un cuarto de baño un poquito mugriento, la verdad, daba asco sentarse allí ha hacer sus necesidades, salió rápidamente no fuera a coger algún virus. 

- ¿Se puede saber por que me has citado aquí?... ¿intentas demostrarme que hay vida bacteriana en ese baño? - preguntó con burla.

Había varios hombres en la barra que se giraron a mirarla, sin embargo a ella le interesaba más uno que le sonreía desde una mesa, era muy atractivo, ese hombre tenía algo en las manos, ella se acercó para ver mejor lo que le ofrecía.

- ¿Soy o no soy el mejor? - preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

- Entradas para los NY Knicks contra los LA Lakers... en el palco... estas entradas valen un pastón... ¿a quien se las has robado? - dijo impresionada y con burla.

- Yo no robo, las compre... tengo... contactos... y una fortuna incalculable... - dijo él sonriente.

- Son para esta noche... -

- Ya... y tu no vas vestida para la ocasión -

- Idiota - dijo saliendo del local seguida del hombre.

Se metieron en un callejón oscuro, Elísabeth se apuntó con la varita y en cuestión de segundos estaba vestida con el uniforme de los Knicks y un par de banderitas, sonriente se enganchó al brazo de su acompañante y se fueron al estadio.

- Esto son unos regalos de reyes muy adelantados -

- ¿Y que quieres tu? - preguntó ella agitando su banderita alegremente.

- Que te parece... restaurar la casa... y pasar todos juntos las navidades en familia -

- ¿Cuál? -

- La casa McCallister... hace años que no paro por allí -

- Hace años que no paras en ningún lado, Daniel - comentó ella.

- Cuando no tienes nada que te ate... -

- ¿Y yo que soy¿un poste de la luz?... soy tu hermana ¿recuerdas? -

- Pero no podía quedarme contigo... te hubiera puesto en peligro... -

- ¿Y ahora no? -

- Ya soy muy mayor -

- ¡Que dices!... si estas hecho un chaval -

- Y es hora de que me establezca en algún sitio... además... la guerra ha comenzado de nuevo... - continuó él como si no hubiera oído el comentario de su hermana.

Estaban sentados en el palco principal a la espera de que empezara el partido de baloncesto.

- No quiero que vuelvas para ponerte en peligro -

- Sólo voy a cuidar de mi familia... me he perdido muchas cosas de tu vida... y de la de los gemelos... ya es hora de que ejerza de tío -

- Yo sé lo que pasa... tu no te fías de Sirius y quieres vigilarlo - dijo ella segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Yo¿cómo crees? - dijo Daniel sonriente - no es que no me fíe de Sirius... sólo es que... me necesitaras cuando los gemelos se enteren... por que se enteraran... y para protegeros... tu misma me dijiste que ellos trajeron de vuelta a Sirius... eso no le hará gracia a Voldemort cuando se entere... - se explicó Daniel.

- Sabes que yo quiero que vuelvas... no me opongo a ello -

- Entonces ¿restauramos la casa y pasamos las navidades todos juntos? -

- ¿Sirius incluido? - preguntó Elísabeth desconfiada.

- Hombre... yo pensaba en familia... - Elísabeth lo miró con el ceño fruncido - todos los que tu quieras... - terminó por decir él, ella sonrió complacida - que empieza el partido -

Elísabeth se acercó al cristal y comenzó a agitar la banderita apoyando a su equipo.

* * *

Draco y Rachel estaban en su mejor momento, en la cama del chico se besaban dulcemente mientras ella sonreía como una tonta enamorada. Draco, él estaba feliz, por primera vez en la vida o desde que era muy pequeño, casi no recordaba cuando se había sentido antes tan feliz, y menos al estar con una mujer, pero la verdad era que Rachel le hacia sentir todo eso y más. 

Ella, Rachel, estaba en la gloria, flotar en una nube y estar entre los brazos de Draco era lo mismo para ella, no encontraba diferencia entre tocar el cielo y ser suya, estaba tan emocionada, ya habían pasado más de un par de noches juntos y Draco no le había abandonado, es más, se lo dijo, que no la abandonaría, y Rachel estaba en la gloria abrazada a él.

Lentamente Draco volvió a ponerse sobre ella para penetrarla despacio, no había prisas cuando estaba con ella, mientras la besaba ella abría las piernas para dejarlo entrar, reía con las cosquillas que Draco le estaba haciendo al besarle el cuello, eso hacia más fácil el momento, más agradable y sublime, poco a poco los movimientos de ambos fueron haciéndose más rápidos, mientras él le lamía los senos y ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda del placer, cada vez iban más rápido, cada vez sintiendo más cosas, más placer, más ganas de estar así siempre, era algo adictivo por que aunque se saciaban el uno del otro siempre querían más. Llegaron al orgasmo, Draco la esperó, aguanto, para que llegaran juntos, y fue, tocar el cielo. Cayó exhausto, y se quitó de encima de ella para no aplastarla, se tumbó a su lado abrazándola posesivamente, besándole el cabello mientras sentía como Rachel se quedaba dormida, cansada, apoyada en su pecho, la contempló, maravillado por sentir esa felicidad, nunca la había sentido, ya nada sería como antes, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Bill estaba preocupado, hacía ya una semana que no sabía nada de Meryem, no sabía si Voldemort se había creído esa mentira de que estaba recogiendo ingredientes de pociones, no sabía si la habrían castigado, en definitiva no sabía nada de nada, y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios, incluso se le paso por la cabeza plantarse en medio del cuartel general de los mortifagos para ir a verla, claro, que su plan falló cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaban escondidos los mortifagos. 

Si Bill estaba nervioso, Meryem estaba peor, quería comunicarse con él, aparecerse, mandarle una nota, lo que sea con tal de decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y que intentaría volver a verlo, pero le era imposible, Voldemort estaba paranoico y vigilaba a todo aquel que entraba y salía, lo mismo hacia con el correo, según la teoría de Meryem, Voldemort recibió pocos o ningún regalo de reyes y ahora esta celoso y paranoico con cualquiera que reciba uno, por eso se dedica a mirar el correo.

Así estaban los dos, cada uno en su casita, pero los dos que se subían por las paredes de los nervios por la falta de información. Pero para salvación de ambos, llegó Snape a hacerle una visita a Meryem.

- Severus... por favor... por favor... te lo suplico... llévale este mensaje a Bill Weasley... por favor - pidió Meryem desesperadamente cuando vio a Snape.

- Es peligroso - se limitó a contestar Snape.

- Por favor -

Snape intentaba negarse pero Meryem le estaba poniendo una carita de perro degollado casi moribundo que necesita que le salven a la que Snape no podía negarse.

- Trae esa carta - dijo con coraje arrebatándole el sobre - intentaré que le llegue lo antes posible -

- Gracias - dijo abrazándolo y dando saltitos de alegría.

Snape sonrió levemente al verla tan feliz, pero se puso serio recordando que él no debía dale esperanzas a esa relación.

- Me voy - dijo seriamente saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Antes de cenar Ann decidió ir a ver a su madre para saber como se encontraba del embarazo. 

- ¿Y qué esperas que sea? -

- Pues no sé... lo que venga bienvenido será... pero tu padre quiere un niño -

- Si... esta demasiado rodeado de mujeres - dijo Ann riéndose.

- Para mi que será niño... se le da muy bien incordiar... estoy vomitando más que cuando estaba de vosotras... -

- ¿Si? -

- Si... ni tu hermana ni tu me disteis ningún problema... pero este... -

- ¿Tenéis pensado nombre ya? -

- Yo he pensado un par... pero todavía no he consultado con tu padre... quiero esperar a saber que va a ser para elegirlo -

- Pues yo... quiero que sea niño... no sé... me hace ilusión tener un hermanito -

- Habrá que esperar -

- Ya se te nota algo la barriguita... - dijo poniendo la mano en la barriga de su madre - bueno... me voy... he quedado después con Mark -

- ¿Cómo va tu relación con él? -

- Bien... es un buen chico... lo quiero mucho... -

- Me alegro -

Ann se acercó a su madre y al abrazó antes de irse. Cuando llegó al gran comedor ya estaba su novio allí junto con el resto de Gryffindors.

- Ann y Mark van a salir a dar una vuelta esta noche - susurró Lizzy.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta tu también? - preguntó Harry contrariado.

Esa tarde Sirius le había pedido el mapa del merodeador y no se sentía seguro deambulando por el colegio sin él.

- No... yo sólo lo decía por que nos podemos quedar en la sala común tranquilos sin la presión que ejerce mi hermanito - dijo Lizzy sonriente.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, no era mala idea pasar un rato solos, en la sala común, tranquilos, sin Mark vigilando.

En ese momento llegó una lechuza y se detuvo frente a Ron.

- Es una carta de Christine -

- Parece que te va muy bien con mi hermanita - dijo Ann picaramente.

- No va mal - dijo Ron leyendo la carta.

A cada palabra que leía su sonrisa incrementaba.

- ¿Te doy un cubo? - dijo Harry, Ron lo miró sin entender - para las babas -

- Si yo necesito un cubo, tu una piscina... por que a ti si se te cae la baba con Lizzy - dijo Ron sonriendo con triunfo, Harry se puso algo rojo - pásame una hoja... quiero responder la carta -

Harry le paso un papel mientras Lizzy le daba un beso en la mejilla, Ron murmuró algo y se puso a escribir su carta para su novia.

* * *

Mark esperaba a Ann al final de la escalera, casi todo el mundo se había ido ya a dormir, excepto Harry y Lizzy que estaban sentados en el sofá hablando tranquilamente. Mark los miraba de reojo mientras esperaba que bajara su novia, no le hacia mucha gracia dejarlos ahí solos, pero mejor en la sala común que en una habitación. 

- Vamos - dijo cuando Ann bajo.

- ¿Al pueblo? -

- No -

- Sabía que no conseguirías que fuéramos al pueblo - dijo Ann para picarlo un poco.

- Es arriesgado... - dijo él escuetamente no queriendo entrar en el pique.

- Claro, claro... - Mark se paró en seco y la miró seriamente como queriendo decirle con su expresión que no estaba para bromas - no te enfades - dijo Ann besándolo - era broma -

Y volvió a besarlo haciendo que la tensión que había acumulado Mark desapareciera.

* * *

Lizzy sonrió nada más ver salir a su hermano y se acercó más a Harry para abrazarlo. 

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? -

- Nada... como estoy ahora mismo estoy muy a gusto - dijo ella acurrucándose más.

- La verdad es que no se esta tan mal -

Lizzy le miró sonriente.

- ¿Qué haremos estas navidades? -

- No sé... ¿pasarlas aquí? -

- Nosotros siempre las pasamos en casa... -

- Bueno... si Sirius y tu madre comienzan a tener algo... a lo mejor las pasamos todos juntos -

Lizzy sonrió tristemente al pensar en la posibilidad de que su madre tuviera algo con Sirius, esa idea siempre le hizo mucha ilusión, pero ahora, con la posibilidad de que Sirius sea su padre, no estaba tan segura, lo que si tenía claro es que tampoco podía negarse si eso pasaba, a fin de cuentas, ellos y sólo ellos habían hecho que se juntaran.

Harry la vio triste, se acercó un poco y la beso dulcemente, beso que Lizzy correspondió y que poco a poco se tornó más apasionado.

* * *

Salieron de la sala común, con paso tranquilo y sin preocuparse, ya se inventarían cualquier cosa si se encontraban con el celador. 

- Por aquí - dijo Mark guiándola.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -

- Al invernadero -

- OH... bonito lugar -

Llegaron al invernadero, y Mark hizo aparecer una manta para poder tumbarse en la hierva y no mancharse, con un golpe de varita abrió el cristal del techo para que se pudieran ver las estrellas.

- ¿Qué te parece? -

- Hay que reconocer que te lo has currado -

- Para que veas el novio que tienes... si es que soy un as - dijo Mark riéndose.

- Anda as... cállate y bésame -

- Como tu ordenes -

Mark se acercó y la besó dulcemente, tornándose cada vez más apasionado, él le rodeó la cintura con una mano, con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo, y la fue atrayendo hacia él, hasta que se tumbó, quedó Ann encima y la abrazó. Llevaban unos minutos así, besándose, saboreándose mutuamente.

- Será mejor que volvamos ya - dijo Ann al separarse para coger aire.

- ¿Ya?... esta bien - dijo besándole tiernamente en la nariz.

Se levantaron, recogieron todo y pusieron rumbo a la sala común.

* * *

Ni Mark ni Ann se habían dado cuenta de que dos personas les seguían, con el mapa del merodeador en mano, escondidos detrás de una estatua en ese momento, dos pares de ojos se posaban sobre los chicos. 

- Remus de verdad... no entiendo que hacemos aquí -

- Calla coño... si tu hijo se atreve ha... lo mato... - dijo amenazante.

- Mark es un buen chico -

- ¿Ah si¿entonces por qué esta secuestrando a mi hija pequeña? -

- No la esta secuestrando - dijo Sirius tranquilamente - simplemente están dando una vuelta -

- ¿A estas horas?... la esta secuestrando - dijo tajantemente.

- Lo que tu digas... si eso te hace más feliz... - contesto Sirius cansado de discutir.

- Calla... sigámosles -

- ¿No crees que eso es meternos en su privacidad y que Ann se puede enfadar mucho si se entera? - preguntó Sirius preocupado por la reacción de los perseguidos cuando se dieran cuenta de que los seguían, Remus lo miró con odio - veo que no te importa... - Remus lo miró con verdadero odio dando a entender que no le importaba que los pillaran - esta bien... vamos... -

Fueron detrás de los chicos, siempre manteniéndose escondidos en las sombras, tenían bastante practica haciendo esto, y no fueron descubiertos.

- ¿Pero a dónde coño van? - murmuró Remus desesperado.

- Parece que... parece que van al invernadero -

- ¿QUÉ¿AL INVERNADERO? - casi gritó Remus - un lugar oscuro perfecto para pervertir a niñas pequeñas con trucos baratos - dijo alterado - vamos... rápido -

- Te repito que Mark es un buen chico... y tu hija también -

- Ann se ha atrevido a tirarle los tejos a Snape y besarlo... Ann es de temer - dijo Remus seriamente parándose en medio del pasillo.

- Entonces el que debe estar preocupado soy yo... pobre Mark - dijo Sirius con burla.

Remus lo miró con odio por la insinuación. En pocos minutos llegaron al invernadero y los dos adultos, aunque en ese momento cualquiera cuestionaría la supuesta madurez, se situaron en un lugar donde poder ver todo lo que ocurría sin ser descubiertos, pero claro, la pega era que no oían nada.

- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras - dijo Remus auto convenciéndose de que era el mejor lugar aunque no hubiera sonido.

- Mira... parece que están hablando -

- Mierda... ahora no me entero de las mentiras para aprovecharse de ella que le estará contando - dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

- Por enésima vez te lo digo... Mark es un buen chico... no se aprovecharía de... - dijo a Remus, miró a donde estaban los chicos y los vio besándose con pasión - mira... se están besando... mi niño es un campeón - dijo con orgullo.

- Tu niño esta muerto - dijo Remus dando un paso hacia ellos.

- Tu entras ahí y el que muere eres tu... Ann te mata... - dijo deteniéndolo.

- Se esta aprovechando de mi niña... -

- Es ella la que esta encima... -

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? - preguntó alterado.

- ¿Yo¡nada!... sólo digo que son novios... y que es normal que los novios se besen... ¿o es que tu con Kate no te besabas cuando salíais? -

- Por que se lo que hacia yo con Kate no me fío de tu hijo - dijo Remus preocupado.

- Pillín... - dijo Sirius picaramente, Remus lo miró con odio - mira... ya se separaron... parece que se van -

- Vamos -

Les siguieron hasta la sala común en silencio, entre las sombras, y aunque los vieron entrar sanos y salvos, Remus no se quedó tranquilo.

- Si quieres tendré una charla con Mark - propuso Sirius.

- No... que tu le animarías... la charla la tendré yo - dijo Remus seriamente.

- Esta bien... vamos a dormir... - dijo Sirius poniendo rumbo hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegaron Remus se fue directo a su cuarto para estar con su esposa, Sirius pensó que era la mejor idea que había tenido, a ver si con un poco de sexo se desesteras y deja las paranoias sobre los chicos, él se encaminó hacia su cuarto triste por que Elísabeth no había ido a verlo ese día, pero su sorpresa fue cuando encontró tumbada, durmiendo placidamente a Elísabeth. Se acercó a ella y la beso delicadamente en el cuello mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia él posesivamente para quedarse dormido en esa postura.

* * *

Días después Elísabeth había ido a Hogwarts muy temprano, por suerte Dumbledore ya estaba despierto. 

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el director invitándola a tomar asiento.

- Se que tienes pensado proteger a Harry y a los gemelos y que en el castillo estarán muy seguros... pero... la verdad yo quiero pasar las navidades en familia... -

- Puedes pasarlas aquí -

- No sería lo mismo... a mi me gusta pasar las navidades en casa -

- En Viena... -

- No sería en Viena... sino aquí en Londres... mi hermano ha decidido restaurar nuestra antigua casa... y queremos pasar allí las navidades... todos... en familia... -

- Así que Daniel ha decidido volver a Londres -

- No sé si será permanente o no... pero como comprenderá me gustaría aprovechar el máximo de tiempo posible con él -

- Hay algo más ¿verdad? -

- Hombre... como es lógico Sirius querrá pasar las navidades conmigo... y si viene Sirius también va Harry... - Dumbledore frunció el ceño - sería bueno para Harry conocer el lugar donde creció su padre, recuerde que la casa vecina a la mía es la mansión Potter -

- Voldemort... - intentó decir Dumbledore.

- Las protecciones que tiene esas mansiones perduran desde hace siglos... no es tan simple acceder a ellas... además... no estaremos desprotegidos... he pensado invitar también a Kate y Remus... ¿cuántos seriamos¿cuatro aurores y una doctora?... suficientes para protegernos -

- Es arriesgado - dijo Dumbledore desde de pensarlo unos minutos.

- OH... por favor... Albus... yo no pondría en riesgo a mi familia por un capricho... sé que estarán seguros - pidió Elísabeth.

Dumbledore analizó la situación durante unos minutos.

- Esta bien... -

- ¡Gracias! -

Antes de irse al despacho fue a ver a Sirius para decirle que pasarían las navidades juntos, felizmente como una familia. Él estaba en la ducha, y ella entró al baño para verlo.

- ¡Joder! - exclamó Sirius al abrir la puerta de la ducha y encontrarse a Elísabeth de repente.

- ¿Te he asustado? - preguntó ella picaramente.

- Si... no te esperaba... ¿ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó preocupado dándole un corto beso y poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cadera.

- No... nada malo... sólo venía a avisarte que este año pasaremos las navidades todos juntos -

- Claro... aquí en Hogwarts ¿no? -

- No... en otro sitio... ya tengo el permiso de Dumbledore... -

- ¿Dónde será? -

- No te diré nada... sorpresa, sorpresa... diles a Remus y Kate que ellos también vienen... y díselo a los gemelos, Harry, Ann, Chris... bueno y si Harry quiere invitar a Ron y a Hermione dile que no hay problema -

- Esta bien... yo les diré... - dijo abrazándola y besándola tiernamente.

Feliz por saber que pasaría las navidades en familia y en su casa, sacó su trasladador y se apareció en su despacho.

* * *

Remus estaba preocupado, y como para no estarlo, la noche anterior su hija y su novio se habían escapado a media noche para dar una vuelta y de paso intimar un poco. Cualquier padre estaría preocupado, y más teniendo en cuenta los genes que ese chico tenía, es que, ser la copia adolescente de Sirius Black pesaba mucho. Decido a poner remedio a la situación, cuando terminó la clase de DCAO que tenía con sexto de Gryffindor, llamó a Mark para hablar con él. 

- Mark -

- ¿Si? - dijo el chico acercándose.

- ¿Podrías quedarte un rato? -

- Tengo clase con... -

- Te haré un justificante para que no te castiguen -

- Esta bien... ¿qué ocurre? -

- Veras - dijo acercándose y pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico - voy a ser directo... - Mark esperó durante unos minutos a que Remus hablara, el adulto pensaba como decirle todo lo que quería decir - si le haces daño a mi hija te mato - dijo al final como resumen de todos sus pensamientos.

- Me parece lo más justo... si estuviera en tu situación también lo haría - dijo Mark tranquilamente, Remus le miró sorprendido - no te preocupes... no le haré daño a Ann -

- Me caes bien, Mark... y confió en ti... se que sabrás mantener las distancias con mi hija... sino... -

- Si si... me mataras... he pillado el concepto -

- Eh Remus... no le metas miedo al chico - dijo Sirius acercándose.

Sirius sonriente, puso sus manos en los hombros de Mark, el chico al notar el gesto cambió su cara y se apartó.

- Tengo que irme a clase - dijo seriamente mientras se iba.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Sirius impresionado.

- Ni idea... -

Mientras entraban los alumnos de segundo para la siguiente clase, Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido Mark, pensando, intentando saber por que su hijo había reaccionado así, tan frío y distante.

* * *

Bill abrió sin ganas la puerta de su casa y frunció el ceño al ver a un encapuchado en medio del salón. 

- No hace falta que lo intentes... vengo de parte de Meryem - dijo el intruso al ver como Bill intentaba sacar rápidamente la varita.

- ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? -

- No lo sabes... tendrás confiar... -

Bill se lo pensó durante unos minutos, la verdad no tenía nada que perder, bueno, si, la vida.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? -

- Te envía esta nota... - dijo sacando la nota de la manga y entregándosela - esta bien... el señor oscuro no la castigo... pero no le están permitidas las salidas... así que no esperes verla por aquí -

Bill leyó el mensaje rápidamente, prácticamente decía lo mismo que le había dicho el intruso.

- ¿Algo más? -

- Si... intenta olvidarte de ella... esto no saldría bien... -

- Gracias por el mensaje... ahora vete - dijo Bill tajantemente.

El encapuchado asintió y desapareció, Bill se acercó al sofá y se tumbó pensando en lo que decía la nota, lo que dijo el encapuchado y en la situación. Una mortifaga y un miembro de la Orden, una muy extraña combinación, y difícil de mantener.

* * *

Harry fue a ver a su padrino a su cuarto, más que nada por que no tenía demasiados momentos para hablar con él durante las clases. 

- ¿Estas bien¿ha pasado algo? - preguntó Sirius preocupado.

- No... no ha pasado nada... sólo quería verte... saber como estas... -

- Yo bien... ¿y tu? -

- Perfectamente - dijo el chico sonriente.

- Harry... ¿qué tal con..., bueno... ¿que tal con Lizzy? -

- Ella... ella y yo... pues... somos novios - dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

Sirius vio confirmadas sus dudas y la verdad no sabía como reaccionar, no podía amenazarlo directamente y tampoco podía dejarle ir sin advertirle.

- Espero que la estés tratando con respeto -

- Si... no te preocupes... nos va fenomenal... estamos muy felices los dos... y... no te preocupes... soy todo un caballero con ella -

- Eso espero... le he cogido mucho cariño a Lizzy y no quisiera que sufriera... y menos por ti -

- Yo... yo no le haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño... -

- Bien -

- Además... si pasara algo ya tengo a Mark para que me mate -

- ¿Si? -

- Es como un sabueso... y ya me ha amenazado de muerte varias veces si me paso un pelo con Lizzy -

- No creo que te haga nada - dijo Sirius intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y que no se notara el orgullo por su hijo en su voz.

- Ya... yo tampoco... pero tampoco voy hacer nada por comprobarlo -

- ¿Tienes clase ahora? -

- Si... Snape - dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Suerte -

* * *

En la puerta del aula de pociones, en un lado, donde nadie les oyera, los gemelos intercambiaban opiniones. 

- Se supone que íbamos a actuar con este tema tranquilamente -

- Y eso hice -

- Hay que disimular más, Mark... te pones tenso cada vez que ves a Sirius -

- ¿Tu no? - preguntó el chico sarcástico.

- Yo también... hay que hacer algo... no podemos ponernos como politos de hielo cada vez que Sirius se acerque a nosotros... se acabara dando cuenta -

- Vale... esta bien... intentaré... se hará lo que se pueda - dijo finalmente.

- ¿No ha llegado Snape? - preguntó Harry acercándose a su novia y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

- No - dijo ella sonriéndole.

* * *

La luna llena fue diferente este mes, en primer lugar, Kate se fue a dormir al cuarto de Elísabeth para que Remus estuviera encerrado en el suyo, en segundo lugar, Kate se despertó a media noche con fuertes dolores de barriga, no producto de los últimos antojos, una mezcla de fuet y cereales con miel, sino producto de la luna llena. 

- Esto es un niño... joder lo bien que se le da dar por culito - dijo Kate entre dolor y dolor.

Sirius estaba con ella, los dos en el baño, Kate vomitando los cereales. Él al oír, con su increíble súper oído de perro desarrollado, los quejidos de Kate fue a intentar averiguar que le pasaba, para su desgracia Remus también los había oído y ahora estaba nervioso, más de lo normal.

- Seguramente le afecta la luna llena -

- Con Chris y Ann no paso esto -

- Ahora estarás más sensible - dijo Sirius intentando aportar una solución.

- ¿Crees que puede haber heredado la licantropía de Remus? - preguntó Kate asustada.

- No sé... no creo... estarás sensible... además con todas esas cosas que comes... -

- No te metas con mi dieta - dijo Kate saliendo del baño y tumbándose en la cama.

- ¿Me quedó aquí contigo? - preguntó Sirius acercándole un baso de agua.

- No hace falta... seguro que ahora duermo... si necesito algo te pego un grito ¿vale? -

- Esta bien... descansa - dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Definitivamente, cuando Kate se quedó sola, pensó totalmente segura que el bebe que tenía en su vientre era un niño, pero lo que más le asustaba era la posibilidad de que hubiera heredado la licantropía de Remus.

* * *

- Berta, cielo... ¿tiene Elísabeth alguna reunión importante hoy? - 

- No, señora -

- ¿Nada sumamente importante? -

- Ninguna reunión ni nada por el estilo - dijo la secretaria mirando la agenda.

- Perfecto... - murmuró Romi.

Cargada con el optimismo de que Elísabeth no se podría negar a acompañarla entró en el despacho.

- Romi... ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Me tienes que acompañar a un sitio... y no puedes decir que no... se que no tienes ninguna reunión importante ni nada por el estilo -

- Pero... ¿es importante? -

- Importantísimo... con decirte que posiblemente sea la noticia que mi padre haya estado esperando toda su vida... -

- Vaya... - dijo impresionada - esta bien... iré... -

Se despidieron de Berta, bajaron hasta el aparcamiento, se montaron el auto de Romi y fueron hasta un hospital.

- Estoy nerviosa... - dijo Romi saliendo del coche.

- ¿Pero que pasa¿estas enferma? - preguntó Elísabeth preocupada.

- Depende de lo que digan los análisis -

- Pero... -

Romi echo a andar sin responder a las preguntas de Elísabeth, entraron en un consultorio donde un doctor las estaba esperando.

- Me alegro de verla señorita Schneider - dijo el doctor amablemente invitándolas a sentarse.

- ¿Y bien? -

- Los análisis son claros, señorita Schneider... esta usted embarazada -

- ¿Qué? - dijo Elísabeth impresionada al oír la noticia.

- Pero... pero... debe de haber un error... revíselo, por favor - pidió Romi un poco nerviosa.

- No hay error posible... los análisis estan bien... lamento que sea un embarazo no deseado, pero los hijos siempre son una bendición -

- Si... - dijo Romi absorta.

- Gracias doctor... será mejor... será mejor que la lleve a que le de el aire un poco para que digiera la noticia - dijo Elísabeth estrechándole la mano al medico.

Fueron hasta un parque, sin niños, en esos momentos deberían estar en clases, se acercaron a los columpios y se sentaron en ellos.

- Estoy embarazada - murmuró Romi intentando asimilarlo.

- Un niño siempre es motivo de felicidad... -

- Estoy embarazada -

- Romi... asimílalo... estas embarazada... ¿y, no serás ni la primera ni la última mujer en quedarse embarazada -

- Pero... las otras mujeres tienen a sus hombres que están con ellas... ¡yo no! -

- El padre no será el cubano ¿no?... por que a ese ya no lo vuelves a ver -

- No... no es el cubano... y si hubiera sido él habría sido un magnifico padre... le encantaban los niños... -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Es que... no sé como ha pasado... - Elísabeth la miró sarcástica - si, si sé como paso... pero me refiero... tu sabes que yo me cuido de que esto no pase -

- Ya -

- Y ha pasado con el único que no me cuido... -

- ¿Ya habías estado con este hombre? - preguntó Elísabeth extrañada.

- Es Albert - murmuró.

- ¿ALBERT?... ¡ALBERT! - gritó alterada.

- ¡Calla coño! -

- Es que... es que... es demasiado fuerte... ¿cómo?... dijo... creí... que vosotros ya no... -

- Y no estamos juntos... cuando él quiere olvidarte pues viene a mi... y yo... compréndeme... lo amo... no me resulta fácil negarme... - se explicó Romi angustiada.

- ¿Y eso ocurre mucho? - preguntó Elísabeth temerosa de la respuesta.

- Menos de las que yo quisiera - dijo con una leve sonrisa - y más de las que debería haberle permitido -

- Pues... creo que debes hablar con él -

- ¿Y que le digo? -

- Pues... ¿tu quieres que él se quede contigo y formar una familia? -

- Por supuesto... -

- Pues... dile que estas embarazada... que él es el padre... demuéstrale que no le necesitas... que no te hace falta para tener ese niño... -

- ¡Pero eso es lo contrario de lo que yo quiero! -

- Hay que ver... con lo lista que eres para ligar... y lo poco que conoces a los hombres -

- Yo conozco a... - se excusó Romi.

- Romi... tu dile a un tío que no le quieres... que ya no te importa... y si encima le dices que es el padre de tu hijo y no tiene ningún derecho sobre él... vamos... si Albert no acaba babeando por ti... es que es gilipollas -

- ¿Estas segura de que funcionara? - preguntó dudosa.

- Hombre... segura segura segura... no... pero vamos... si a pasar de él, añades que tienes una nueva conquista que puede acabar en futura boda... lo tendrás muerto por ti... y si no funciona con Albert te quedas con el otro que seguro que será un buen partido... -

- Eres mala - dijo Romi sonriente.

- Lo sé... - dijo Elísabeth sonriente.

- Gracias - dijo Romi abrazándola sonriente.

* * *

Elísabeth se apareció esa noche en Hogwarts, aun estaba un poco conmocionada por la noticia de que Romi iba a ser madre, estaba feliz por ella, pero tenían que hacer algo para que Albert se pusiera las pilas y no la dejara escapar. 

Sirius se sorprendió al verla allí, se acercó, la abrazó y besó con ganas, pues llevaba dos días sin verla y ya la echaba de menos.

- Esto si es un recibimiento - dijo ella sonriente.

- Te echaba de menos -

- Pues anda que yo -

Estaban en el salón y entró Remus con un plato de tarta de chocolate, galletas y flan para Kate.

- Hola - saludo el recién llegado.

- Tarta... yo quiero... -

- Pues díselo a Kate... la tarta es de ella... y yo cuando esta con antojos me da miedo contrariarla con lo que come, por que enseguida se pone a la defensiva -

- Suele pasar... las embarazadas están más sensibles de lo normal - dijo ella quitándole el plato de las manos - trae... ya se lo llevo yo y la convenzo para que comparta - dijo yendo hacia el cuarto.

- No es justo... me abandonas por un trozo de tarta... - dijo Sirius impresionado.

- Es que... yo también tengo un atojo -

- Pero tu no estas embarazada - matizó Remus.

- Pero me solidarizo con mi amiga que si lo esta... - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Kate.

- Elísabeth... - dijo Kate alegremente desde la cama - esa es mi tarta - dijo mirándola como a una enemiga.

- ¿A que me darás un poquito? - pidió Elísabeth.

- ... - Kate la miró como queriendo matarla.

Elísabeth le entregó el plato.

- Anda... -

- Esta bien... pero un poquito... y a cambio de un favor - cedió Kate metiéndose la primera cucharada en la boca y saboreándola.

- Dime -

- Ven conmigo al medico -

- ¿Qué os pasa a todas que tenéis que ir a medico? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Esta mañana he estado con Romi en el hospital... resulta que esta embarazada... - dijo tomando un poco de pastel.

- Que bien -

- No tan bien... el padre... no esta precisamente enamorado de ella... y claro... hay que hacer un poco de chantaje emocional para que acabe enamorándose de ella - resumió Elísabeth.

- OH... eso es una putada... -

- Si... ¿y tu por que quieres ir al hospital¿temes que este mal el bebe? - preguntó preocupada.

- Quiero saber si ha heredado la licantropía de Remus... estos días durante la luna llena no me he encontrado demasiado bien... -

- Yo voy contigo... no te preocupes -

Entre las dos ya se habían comido toda la tarta y en ese momento Remus entraba en el cuarto.

- Hola amor... gracias por la tarta - dijo Kate tiernamente.

- De nada... - Remus se acercó y la beso dulcemente - Sirius te espera fuera - le dijo a Elísabeth.

- Es verdad... tengo que recompensarle por haberle abandonado por una tarta -

- No te será difícil - dijo Kate picaramente.

Elísabeth salió del cuarto sonriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius para comenzar a recompensarle en ese mismo instante, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y a tientas consiguieron llegar a la cama, donde rápidamente se despojaron de la ropa mientras se besaban apasionadamente y hacían el amor.

* * *

Ron seguía carteándose con Christine, todos los días una carta nueva y en la última, una gran noticia, Chris ya tenía pensado su regalo de navidad y le aseguraba que le iba a gustar mucho, es más, decía que él mismo le había dado la idea. 

Los gemelos no volvieron hablar del tema de Sirius, e intentaban comportarse más naturales cuando se encontraban con él. Las respectivas relaciones de ambos hermanos iban viendo el popa y a toda vela. Todos felices y contentos por que iban a pasar las vacaciones de navidad juntos.

La única que estaba un poco mal era Hermione, se veía un poco fuera de lugar, en navidad, todos ellos con parejas, menos ella, pero Sirius le había dicho que no se preocupara, que se lo pasaría bien de todas formas.

* * *

Kate y Elísabeth se encontraban en el más prestigioso especialista medico en embarazos, pero este doctor se enfrentaba a una situación difícil, determinar si un feto sufría de licantropía. 

- Señora Lupin... lamento decirle que eso sólo lo sabremos cuando el bebe nazca -

- Pero... -

- Las molestias durante el embarazo son normales -

- Ya... pero en mis anteriores embarazos no he tenido casi ninguna molestia y en este las estoy pasando canutas -

- Eso no quiere decir que haya heredado el gen -

- No... pero la posibilidad existe ¿verdad? -

- Siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad, pero es tan improbable... -

- Pero existe - insistió Kate.

- Señora Lupin... no se preocupe... seguramente los dolores fueron por algo que comió... controle más su dieta y no coma porquerías... verá como se le pasa los dolores -

- Mi dieta es buena... sólo tengo un par de antojos - murmuró Kate con rencor.

- Esta científicamente demostrado que las embarazadas mezclan comidas que estando en sus cabales no comerían ni a tiros - dijo el doctor sabiamente.

Tanto Elísabeth como Kate y la enfermera que estaba en la consulta miraron al hombre con cara de querer matarlo por el comentario.

- Doctor... ¿se esta metiendo con las embarazadas? - preguntó Elísabeth con un tono que daba a entender que responda lo que responda estaba muerto.

- ¿Yo?... no... sólo decía que existe un estudio... que... - dijo el hombre nervioso sudando la gota gorda.

- Al grano... esta usted queriendo decir que posiblemente mis dolores durante la luna llena sean producto de mis malos hábitos alimenticios ¿no? -

- Sólo he querido decir que ahora esta usted más delicada por el cambio hormonal que ha sufrido... lo más probable es que hubiera comido algo que le sentó mal -

- Esta bien... vigilare mejor mi dieta -

- Como ya le he dicho existe una posibilidad ínfima de que el bebe haya heredado el gen licántropo... y menos aun si me dice que ya ha tenido dos niñas absolutamente sanas -

- Muchas gracias doctor - dijo Elísabeth poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Ambas tenían rato que querían salir de la consulta, una para ir al baño y otra para ir a comer. Elísabeth se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareo y tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caerse.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Kate preocupada.

- Si... sólo me levante muy rápido y me maree -

- Bien... vamos - dijo Kate saliendo de allí.

* * *

Una tarde, como siempre era la primera en llegar a la oficina, Elísabeth entró en su despacho y se sorprendió al ver ya allí a Romi. 

- Menos mal que llegas... - dijo Romi algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- He hablado con Albert -

- ¿Y? -

- Pues... al principio no se creía que estaba embarazada... después cuando le dije que si no se lo creía que esperara a que me creciera la tripa, ya empezó a creerselo un poco más... y cuando le dije que no tendría ningún derecho sobre mi hijo parecía que se iba a subir por las paredes - dijo sonriente.

- Ves... cuando a un hombre le niegas algo más lo desea -

- Ya... pero no sé... y si... ¿y si no consigo nada? -

- Entonces Albert no merece la pena -

- Se lo dije también a mi padre... -

- ¿Y? - preguntó Elísabeth impaciente.

- Ese si que esta contento... dice que da igual que no haya padre... que a él no le importa... esta loco de contento... -

- Me alegro... ahora no te preocupes... lo que más importa es que tu estés tranquila y bien... si Albert no quiere se papá, allá él... -

- Ya... me gustaría que estuviera conmigo en todo... pero si no quiere hacerse cargo o no le importa no le voy a obligar... yo me basto y me sobro -

- ¡Muy bien dicho! -

- Bueno... me voy... he quedado con mi padre en el club... te llamo después - dijo Romi yendo hacia la puerta.

- Cuidate -

* * *

Harry entró en el cuarto de su novia, un poco con miedo y rezando para que ni ella estuviera en la ducha ni Mark estuviera vigilando, se sorprendió al ver todo el cuarto revuelto. 

- ¿Qué hacéis? -

- Las maletas - respondieron ambos hermanos a la vez sin mirarle.

- ¿Tan pronto? -

- Después nos entra la prisa y no encontramos nada - dijeron otra vez a la vez.

- Ah... -

Lizzy alzó la cabeza y miró sonriente a Harry.

- Lizzy... esta camiseta es mía - dijo Mark cogiendo una camiseta y metiéndola en su maleta.

- Pero es mi preferida... anda... regálamela -

Mark se había comprado hacia un par de años una camiseta que en cuanto Lizzy la vio, le encantó, y de vez en cuando entraba en el cuarto de su hermano para cogerla y ponérsela, era de estilo deportivo, gris y con gorro, y a ella le encantaba.

- Todos los años me pides lo mismo... y todos los años te digo lo mismo... no -

Harry sonrió al ver la escena y viendo que los dos estaban tan concentrados en hacer las maletas se fue a su cuarto a imitarlos un poco y tener todas sus cosas preparadas.

* * *

A última hora de la tarde llegó una lechuza con unos sobres ministeriales, fue Farah quien se acercó a recogerlos mientras Elísabeth discutía unos asuntos sobre sus vacaciones con Albert. 

- Me da igual... yo me voy de vacaciones a Londres con mis hijos... - dijo ella pasando olímpicamente de lo que el hombre le decía.

- Pero no puedes permitir que Romi haga eso -

- A ver... ¿qué es lo que esta haciendo mal? - preguntó ella armándose de paciencia.

- Pues salir... ya no esta en condiciones -

- ¿Y por qué no?... que este embarazada no significa que este paralítica para no pueda salir a pasárselo bien -

- Esta embarazada... ¿cómo puede pensar en salir a buscar hombres? - dijo Albert alterado.

- ¿No esperaras que se quede a vestir santos? - dijo ella sarcástica - mira, Albert, si quieres prohibirle que salga... inténtalo tu... yo no tengo por que hacerlo... ella es libre... esta embarazada, si, pero es libre de salir con quien quiera... -

- Es mi hijo -

- Eso lo tienes que hablar con ella... no conmigo -

- Mira - dijo Farah acercándole y mostrándole el sobre a Elísabeth que lo leyó con el ceño fruncido - Albert, ahora lo que Romi más necesita es cariño y comprensión... no una prohibición... - dijo Farah sabiamente.

- ¿Un baile?... ¿pero estos del ministerio no piensan?... estamos en plena guerra... ¿cómo se ponen a planear un baile? - dijo Elísabeth impresionada por la falta de cerebro del ministro de magia.

- ¿Qué baile? - preguntó Albert curioso.

- Por eso mismo quieren hacerlo... para que Voldemort vea que pese a la guerra seguimos teniendo vida -

- ¿Hola¿podríais responder a mi pregunta? - dijo Albert intentando hacerse notar.

- El Ministerio de Magia ha convocado un baile para año nuevo -

- Ah... ¿vas a ir? -

- No lo sé... tendré que consultarlo con Sirius... - dijo Elísabeth pensativa.

Albert frunció el ceño al oírla hablar de su pareja.

- Bueno... es tarde... mejor que nos vayamos - propuso Farah.

Se fueron a sus casa y Elísabeth aprovechó después de cenar para ir a ver a Sirius con la excusa de comentarle lo del baile, pero en verdad iba para verlo por que llevaba un par de días sin poder estar con él.

Cuando se apareció Sirius ya estaba dormido, así que se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama, se acercó sigilosamente y se metió con él en la cama, acercándose mucho para que estuviera cerca, como si fuera un acto reflejo Sirius la abrazó.

- Creí que no vendrías - murmuró atrayéndola más hacia él.

- ¿Tienes mucho sueño? - preguntó ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Para hacer el amor contigo nunca tengo sueño -

Rápidamente Sirius estaba sobre ella y comenzaba a acariciarla y a besarla con pasión.

- No era por eso... tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Elísabeth entre risas.

- Pero a mi me apetece más... -

- ¿Sabes que el Ministerio esta organizando un baile de año nuevo? -

- Si... Dumbledore nos lo ha dicho hoy... al parecer nos han llegado las invitaciones -

- A mi también me las han enviado... ¿vamos a ir? - preguntó dudosa.

- ¿Quieres ir? -

- No sé... sería una buena ocasión para demostrar a todo el mundo que estamos juntos -

- ¿Incluso a los niños? -

- Que remedio... si voy a ese baile quiero que tu seas mi pareja - dijo ella tajantemente.

- No te dejaría bailar con ningún otro - le susurró Sirius al oído.

- Entonces... -

- Hablaremos con Dumbledore... no dudo que envíen aurores para proteger la fiesta... sería una buena excusa ir de infiltrados -

Elísabeth se acercó y lo beso con pasión mientras lo atraía hacia ella para que se pusiera encima, Sirius así lo hizo y comenzaron ha hacer el amor.

* * *

Voldemort estaba que echaba chispas, se encontraba en su cuarto, con la luz apagada y consumiéndose del coraje por que el Ministerio había organizado un baile en plena guerra, eso era como tomarlo a él, a Lord Voldemort, a sus amenazas, a pitorreo. 

- Un baile de año nuevo... me están tentando... provocándome... insultándome... pues bien... no voy a defraudarles... mis mortifagos y yo... iremos a ese baile - susurró Voldemort maliciosamente.

* * *

Lejos de Londres, en un bonito apartamento de Viena, Albert tocaba el timbre insistente para que le abrieran la puerta. 

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Romi con desgana.

- Quiero hablar contigo... -

- Pues yo no... todo lo que te tenía que decir ya te lo he dicho... y ahora si me disculpas... he quedado - dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Albert era más fuerte y entró en el piso.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó él al verla con un bonito vestido.

- Ya te lo he dicho... he quedado... -

- ¿Con un hombre? -

- No... con varios... vamos a montarnos una orgía - dijo Romi alegremente.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Albert alterado.

- ¡Es broma! -

- No juegues con esas cosas - dijo Albert todavía alterado con la mano en el corazón.

- Si hubieras visto tu cara... - dijo Romi riéndose.

- No tiene gracia... -

- De todas formas... no tienes nada que hacer aquí... yo he quedado... -

- ¿Con quien? -

- Y a ti que te importa -

- Mucho... el bebe que llevas ahí dentro es mío también - dijo Albert alterado.

- Con respecto a eso... hasta que no vea un anillo de matrimonio en este dedo - mostró el dedo anular - y mi apellido pase a ser Bradley no tienes ningún derecho... ni sobre el niño... ni sobre mi - dijo tajantemente cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Albert se fue al salón y se sirvió una copa, estuvo dando vueltas alrededor del sillón de un lado para otro hasta que Romi salió completamente arreglada para ir a la calle.

- ¿De verdad vas a salir? - preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Y por qué no? -

- Por que... - intentó decir él.

- No me esperes despierto... - dijo Romi saliendo por la puerta.

Albert se quedó allí, plantado, impresionado por que se había ido, se fue hasta el sofá, se sentó, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, la esperaría despierto.

Romi bajaba en el ascensor pensando en lo que podría decirle Elísabeth cuando la viera aparecer tan bien vestida en la puerta de su casa, pero y lo a gusto que se había quedado ella haciéndole pensar a Albert que iba a salir con un hombre, esa felicidad no se la quitaba nadie. Salió por la puerta del edificio y se chocó con alguien.

- Lo siento - dijo el hombre disculpándose.

- Ha sido culpa mía no estaba mirando - dijo Romi mostrando una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Señorita Schneider - dijo el hombre sorprendido - disculpe que la moleste... su padre me dio la dirección... venía a... ¿se acuerda de mi? - preguntó viendo la cara de desconcierto de ella.

- OH... claro que me acuerdo... mi padre nos presentó el otro día en el club de campo... ¿cómo esta señor Rojas? -

- Bien... por eso venía... tengo entradas para el teatro pero no pareja... su padre me dio su dirección... y yo quisiera invitarla... OH, lo siento... ya tenía usted un plan... perdóneme - dijo al verla tan bien vestida.

- No se preocupe... no había quedado con nadie... y... la verdad... me encantaría acompañarle - dijo Romi sonriente.

- En ese caso - le ofreció el brazo, Romi lo aceptó encantada - espero que le guste la opera - dijo mientras iban al coche.

- Me fascina -

El señor Rojas abrió la puerta galantemente invitándola a entrar en su coche.

* * *

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, leyendo una y otra vez la carta que su madre le había enviado, tenía que pasar las navidades en su casa, al parecer el señor oscuro tenía trabajo para sus mortifagos y Draco como buen hijo de Lucius Malfoy que era, tenía que ir también. 

No le hacía ni pizca de gracia hacerlo, él ya había planeado pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables con Rachel en el castillo, y ahora, por culpa del señor oscuro se le fastidiaba todo el plan. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó como Copota se subía a su cama, alzó la mirada y vio a Rachel entrando sonriente en el cuarto.

- Tengo una mala noticia - ella hizo un mohín de disgusto - tengo que ir a pasar las navidades a casa -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella tristemente.

- Mi madre me reclama... lo siento -

Rachel se acercó, se tumbó junto a él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Entonces pasaré las vacaciones aquí solita -

- Solita no... Copota estará contigo - dijo Draco mirando al animal.

- Menos mal... aunque se pasa el día durmiendo... pero bueno... -

- No te preocupes... volveré pronto -

- Vale... -

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elísabeth estaba en su despacho cuando recibió una llamada en su móvil. 

- ¿Qué pasa Romi? - preguntó directamente al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

- _No se si te lo ha contado Albert... _-

- No me ha dicho nada -

- _Tengo noticias... siento no haber ido ayer a tu casa..._ -

- No pasa nada... fui a ver a Sirius... pero cuéntame ¿qué paso? -

Romi le contó en detalle todo lo sucedido, la visita de Albert, que le hizo pensar que se iba por ahí de juerga, que dejó a Albert sólo y plantado en su casa, que cuando salió del edificio se encontró con un empresaria amigo de su padre, que se fue con él, que lo paso maravillosamente bien, y que cuando volvió a su casa después de una velada tan fantástica encontró a Albert dormido en el sofá, y por la mañana ya no estaba.

- _Ese hombre es una maravilla... tan gentil... tan caballeroso... vamos ni punto de comparación con Albert_ -

- Me alegro de que te lo pasaras bien... -

- _Y hoy he vuelto a quedar con él_ - dijo Romi emocionada.

- Parece que tiene futuro -

- _Eso espero por que me encanta... _-

- ¿Es guapo? -

- _Guapo es poco... castaño tirando a rubio... ojos azules... sonrisa perfecta... un cuerpo de infarto _-

- ¿Ya le has visto desnudo? - preguntó Elísabeth picaramente.

- _No... pero me lo he imaginado... quiero tomármelo con calma... voy a ser mamá, tengo que tomármelo con calma_ -

- Me parece perfecto... oye.. te dejo que tengo una visita - dijo al ver a alguien entrar por la puerta.

- _Vale... ya te contaré como me va _-

- Eso espero... cuídate... -

- _Igualmente_ -

Y colgó.

* * *

Al parecer tenían que hablarles de algo importante porque sino sus padres no hubieran permitido a Christine que abandonara ese día sus estudios. Pero como todavía los adultos no habían llegado a lugar, la chica se dedicó a hacerse carantoñas con su novio, por que para eso lo tenía, además así se quitaba un poco de los estudios de la cabeza. 

Kate miraba a todas las parejas de adolescentes en la habitación, sonreía al ver como Mark miraba de reojo cada vez que podía a su hermana, que estaba muy pegada a Harry, también vio como Hermione miraba a Ron, le dio algo de pena por que las miradas que les lanzaba la chica a su hija y su novio eran de celos.

Elísabeth llegó del despacho de Dumbledore después de hablar sobre el baile, había reunido en el salón previo al cuarto de Sirius y Remus a todos los que tenía previsto que pasaran las navidades en su casa.

- Bien... no se si lo sabréis pero el ministerio prepara un baile para el último día del año -

- ¿Un baile? -

- Si... y estamos todos invitados -

- ¿Vamos a ir? -

- Acabo de hablar con Dumbledore y... el ministerio pondrá aurores para la seguridad de la fiesta... incluso el mismo Dumbledore estará presente... así que lo he convencido para que nos dejen ir a todos nosotros -

- ¿Incluido yo? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Incluido tu... es más... entre la idea de que os dejemos a todos vosotros - señaló a los adolescentes - solos en el lugar donde pasaremos las navidades y que vayáis a la fiesta con nosotros - señaló a los adultos - pues... mejor teneros vigilados... -

- Entonces habrá que escoger vestidos y todas esas cosas - dijo Lizzy.

- Si... pero eso lo haremos cuando estemos de vacaciones... antes del baile -

- ¿Nada más? -

- No... podéis iros -

Todos los adolescentes se fueron, cada uno a sus quehaceres.

Ron y Christine se fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines, antes de que ella tuviera que irse.

Sabían desde hace días que pasarían la navidad juntos, pero la noticia de un baile era nueva e inesperada. Lo primero que pensó Harry fue que no sería tan divertido como todos aseguraban, él había tenido una muy mala experiencia en el único baile al que había asistido. Los gemelos se lo tomaron bien, ellos hacían baile de fin de curso todos los años en su antiguo colegio y la verdad se lo pasaban bastante bien todos. Hermione, que si antes se veía sola, ahora se veía sin pareja para un baile, las dudas le asaltaron, pero Kate habló con ella y al final la convenció para que de todas formas fuera a pasar la navidad con ellos.

* * *

Llegó el día en el que los alumnos que iban a pasar las navidades en sus casas se fueran, la mayoría ya estaban subidos a los carruajes, pero todavía faltaban algunos por despedirse, tal era el caso de Rachel y Draco. El chico, por exigencia materna, tenía que ir a pasar esas fechas tan señaladas en su casa, no era el caso de la chica, cuyos padres estaban de viaje de negocios y tenía que quedarse en el colegio. 

- Te echare de menos - dijo Rachel todavía abrazada a Draco.

- Yo también a ti - respondió él sonriendo con tristeza.

Y lo decía en serio, en este tiempo que llevaba de novio con la chica había llegado a darse cuenta de que la quería, algo que nunca le había pasado.

- Escríbeme -

- Todos los días -

- Eso espero -

Draco se acercó y la besó tiernamente para despedirse, intentó soltarse del abrazo para poder subirse en uno de los carruajes.

- Rachel... tengo que irme... - dijo intentando que le soltara.

- No quiero que te vayas - dijo ella poniendo carita de pena.

- Pero es que tengo que hacerlo... volveré en un par de semanas... -

Cuando consiguió soltarse le dio un beso en la frente y se subió al carruaje más cercano. Rachel se quedó mirando como se iba, y triste, por que su amor ya no estaba con ella, se fue a su sala común, la verdad, no tenía ganas de celebrar nada.

* * *

En otro lugar del castillo otro era el panorama. 

- Pero mamá ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntó Lizzy impaciente por saber.

- Es una sorpresa... ¿estamos todos listos? - preguntó al resto de la gente.

Estaban en el salón previo a los cuartos de los dos profesores de DCAO, todos, Remus, Kate, Christine, Ann, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mark, Lizzy y Elísabeth con sus respectivas maletas, y todos sin saber a donde iban a pasar las vacaciones de navidad, por que Elísabeth no le había dicho a nadie el lugar, ni siquiera a los adultos.

- Si... todos listos... ¿a dónde vamos? -

- Buen intento, Sirius... pero no diré nada... - dijo Elísabeth sonriente - venga... acercaos al trasladador - dijo sacando una pelota de playa.

- ¿Nos vamos a Punta Cana? - preguntó Mark viendo la pelota de playa.

- No... un lugar mejor... -

- ¿Disney Land? - preguntó Lizzy.

- No... y no preguntéis mas - dijo viendo como sus hijos estaban dispuesto a decirle toda la geografía con tal de sacar algo de información.

Todos se acercaron al trasladador y lo tocaron, tuvieron que esperar un minuto hasta que se activo, y en cuestión de segundos estaban en un gran salón de una gran mansión.

- ¿Dónde...? -

- Bienvenidos a la mansión McCallister en el Valle de Godric - dijo Elísabeth sonriente.

Sus palabras provocaron reacciones diversas en todos. Kate sonreía alegre, ella pasó un par de navidades cuando estaba en el colegio en aquella casa junto con Lily y Elísabeth. Remus y Sirius no es que hubieran estado exactamente en la casa, más bien estuvieron en la casa de al lado, que era la de James, pero alguna vez entraron para hacerles alguna travesura a las chicas. Para Harry escuchar las palabras "Valle de Godric" fue un impacto, pues en ese valle es donde sus padres tenían la casa y donde Voldemort los mató. Los gemelos, Ann, Chris, Ron y Hermione, estaban impresionados con el lugar y contentos de estar allí.

- Por fin llegáis -

- ¡Tío Daniel! - gritaron los gemelos corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo.

- Creí que llegarías en un par de días - dijo Elísabeth saludando a su hermano.

- Vine antes... - dijo Daniel sonriente - Farah esta en la cocina organizando a los elfos para la cena de navidad -

Sirius nada más verlo se escondió detrás de Remus, no es que le tuviera miedo, no, pero si mucho respeto y le daba un poco de temor las represalias que Daniel pudiera tener por lo que paso hace años.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Kate? -

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo de la pequeña Kate - dijo Dan alegremente saludándola.

- Ya no soy tan pequeña - dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño.

- Cierto... ahora estas más grande... sobre todo de aquí - Daniel puso su mano en la barriga de Kate - por lo que me ha dicho Eli esperas un bebe -

- Si... - contestó ella sonriendo alegremente.

- Estas son Christine y Ann... las otras dos hijas de Kate - dijo Elísabeth presentándolas.

- Unas niñas tan preciosas como su madre - dijo cortésmente.

- Ron y Hermione... unos amigos de Harry -

Daniel sonrió saludándolos.

- Harry Potter -

El hombre se detuvo a mirarlo concienzudamente.

- Eres igual que tu padre... tienes la nariz de tu abuela y las orejas de tu abuelo... y por supuesto los bellos ojos de tu madre... - dijo con cariño sonriendo tristemente, como si los estuviera viendo en ese momento.

Harry sonrió levemente, siempre le decían que era igual que su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, pero nunca le habían sacado parecido a sus abuelos.

- Y ellos... -

- A estos dos no hace falta que me los presentes... - dijo sonriendo traviesamente - todavía me duele el oído de los gritos que pegaste aquella vez que se metieron en tu cuarto... - le susurró a Elísabeth.

Elísabeth sonrió al recordar aquello.

- Bien... Olry... ¿podrías llevar a cada uno a su cuarto?... y llama a más elfos para que te ayuden a llevar las maletas - pidió amablemente al elfo.

- Si señora... -

En cuestión de segundos las maletas de todos desaparecieron y siguieron al elfo por un corredor hasta una gran escalera.

- Harry... - lo llamó Elísabeth para que se retrasara un poco.

- ¿Si? -

- Se lo que estas pensando... en el Valle de Godric murieron tus padres - Harry asintió - este valle se divide en dos partes... una zona residencial con casitas adosadas unifamiliares... ahí era donde tus padres vivieron de casados... y una zona con varias mansiones inmensamente grandes... que es donde estamos ahora... la mansión que hay al lado de esta... era la de los Potter... ahí fue donde se crió tu padre... donde vivieron tus abuelos... donde tus padres se casaron... - Harry la miró sorprendido - se que puede resultarte doloroso... pero... si quieres verla... avísame y te acompaño ¿vale? -

- Vale - dijo algo nervioso.

* * *

Hacia un par de horas que estaban allí y ya era de noche, todos estaban cansado por el ajetreo, habían cenado en el comedor y ahora cada uno estaba en su cuarto. Sirius vio como la puerta de su cuarto se abría, entraba alguien y se cerraba. 

- Me temo que estos días no podremos estar muy juntos - dijo Elísabeth acercándose a la cama de Sirius.

- No pasa nada... lo importante es que estamos juntos... - dijo acercándose para besarla.

Elísabeth se tumbó junto a él abrazándolo.

- Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo... pero no puedo... - se levantó - mejor me voy antes de que Daniel haga una revisión de cuartos... o peor... los gemelos -

- Tu hermano me sigue odiando -

- No... no te odia... sólo es... ya sabes como es Dan... si de verdad te odiara ya te habría matado... -

- Si... eso es cierto... -

- Me voy... - se acercó y le dio un beso - soñare contigo - dijo picaramente.

Sirius sonrió mientras la veía irse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cada uno se despertó y bajo a desayunar a lo largo de la mañana, Farah y Daniel que fueron los más madrugadores se entretuvieron en adornar el árbol de navidad que habían puesto en el salón, y después cada uno se fueron ha hacer lo que más les apetecía, excepto los gemelos, que castigados por despertar demasiado temprano a Elísabeth tenían que estar en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes. 

- Pero mamá... ya lo hemos terminado todo... -

- Pues hacéis más... -

Sirius entró en la biblioteca y vio como los gemelos imploraban a su madre para que les dejara salir a jugar en vez de estar allí estudiando.

- Pero... -

- Sirius... - dijo Elísabeth cuando lo vio - tu que eres su profesor de DCAO... ponles más tarea -

- No me vas a cargar a mi con la responsabilidad de tenerlos aquí encerrados... déjales que salgan a jugar... -

- Con una condición... - dijo ella después de unos minutos reflexionando.

- Lo que sea - dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

- Nada de despertarme tan temprano... cuando os despertéis os vais al salón o a desayunar o a hacer lo que sea pero nada de despertar a la gente... ¿trato hecho? -

- Esta bien -

- Salid de mi vista - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo.

Los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia el jardín que era donde estaba el resto.

- ¿No es un poco cruel tenerles en navidad haciendo tareas? - preguntó Sirius mientras la abrazaba.

- Ayer no pude pegar ojo... y hoy me han levantado a las ocho de la mañana... es más cruel que estando de vacaciones te despierten tan temprano... además... han prometido que no molestaran por la mañana... lo cual quiere decir - dijo con voz sugerente - que podremos dormir juntos sin temor a que los gemelos nos descubran por la mañana -

- Es una buena solución... - Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello haciéndole cosquillas - ¿por qué no vamos a tu cuarto? -

- ¿Ahora? -

- Cualquier momento es bueno para tenerte - dijo Sirius mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras abrazado a ella.

Llegaron al cuarto y mientras Elísabeth cerraba con llave, Sirius la desvestía entre risas, pronto estuvieron los dos desnudos sobre la cama, haciendo el amor con las mismas ganas y la misma pasión de siempre.

* * *

Fuera en el jardín se estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño pero entretenido mini partido de quidditch, los gemelos estaban demostrando que eran muy buenos volando y que si querían podrían estar en el equipo de la escuela. 

- Ann... - dijo Mark bajando hasta donde estaba la chica - anda coge una escoba y juega - le animó.

- Pues va a ser que no... - dijo volviendo a sentarse en su cómoda silla.

- No vas a conseguir que suba a una escoba ni en sueños -

- ¿Por? -

- Mi hermanita le tiene una fobia horrible a volar -

Chris se había acercado a Mark al ver la cara de desconcierto que se le había quedado por la negativa para explicarle la reacción de su hermana.

- ¿Y eso? -

- Traumas infantiles - dijo volviendo a elevarse para animar a Ron que acababa de meter un gol.

Mark se elevó un poco para que no le diera una bludgers, mirando todavía a su novia, pensativo, intentando razonar como no le podía gustar volar en escoba, y sobre todo ideando un plan para que le gustara.

* * *

Por la tarde Elísabeth los reunió a todos en el salón. 

- Bien... como aquí celebramos la navidad... y como no podemos salir de la casa y mucho menos del valle por si hubiera cualquier atentado... he pensado un buen método para comprar los regalos -

- ¿No podemos comprarlos nosotros mismos? - preguntó Christine.

- Es arriesgado salir todos... o que salieran unos pocos... - dijo Remus.

- Veréis... de aquí - dijo haciendo aparecer un montón de catálogos, revistas y demás publicidad - elegís el regalo, lo apuntáis en un papel a quien va y de parte de quien... y después le dais los papeles a Olry... él se encargara de que el día de navidad estén todos los regalos bajo el árbol -

- Eso es explotación - murmuró Hermione.

- No es explotación por que Olry se ha ofrecido para hacerlo sin que nadie le dijera nada... es más... él me sugirió la idea - dijo Elísabeth que había oído perfectamente el comentario de Hermione.

La chica se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Aceptando todos el método para comprar los regalos cada uno cogió una revista y comenzó a ojearla y a tomar ideas sobre que regalar.

* * *

Meryem consiguió escaparse del cuartel general, todavía no sabía como pero estaba segura de que Severus tenía algo que ver con que le dieran ese permiso de salida. Se encontraba en un centro comercial muggle, según la nota que Severus le había hecho llegar tenía que reunirse allí con él a las seis de la tarde, era extraño que la citara allí, en un lugar muggle, pero pensó "_Si Severus ha conseguido hacerme salir del asedio y paranoias del viejo quien soy yo para quejarme del lugar en que me cita"_. 

- Creí que sería una trampa de un mortifago -

Meryem se giró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Bill.

- Bill... ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo emocionada abrazándolo.

- Recibí una nota diciéndome que estarías aquí... -

Se abrazaron fuertemente para comprobar que no era un sueño, que era real.

- Yo he conseguido que me dejen salir... pero tengo muy poco tiempo... -

- ¿Cómo te encuentras¿has estado bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- Estoy bien... de verdad, no te preocupes... el señor oscuro no me hizo nada... pero esta... no me dejan salir -

- He pensado en ti constantemente - dijo antes de besarla con ansias.

- Y yo en ti... -

Meryem se palpó el antebrazo izquierdo haciendo una muestra de dolor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Nos reclama... he de volver - dijo tristemente.

- Yo... no quiero que te vayas... no se si volveré a verte - dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

- Debo irme... sino lo hago será peor... te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver... -

Ella se acercó triste y le besó suavemente, después se fue corriendo para introducirse en uno de los cuartos de baño que había cerca y desaparecer.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts, Rachel abría impaciente un carta que acababa de recibir, alegre por ver que era de Draco, se dejó caer en la cama, donde estaba Copota durmiendo. A Rachel le pareció que Draco le escribió bien poco, pero era más el detalle de haberse acordado lo que le hizo olvidar las pocas palabras de su novio, en resumen, le preguntaba si se lo estaba pasando bien y le decía que la echaba mucho de menos y que por allí iban bien las cosas. Feliz por la carta, sacó su cuaderno y se puso a escribirle una contestación, Copota no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama para poder encontrar otra vez la posición ideal para dormir.

* * *

Llegó el día más esperado del año por los gemelos, aparte de su cumpleaños, y ese día daba igual la prohibición que su madre les había hecho de no despertar a nadie antes de hora, esa mañana a las nueve ya estaba todo el mundo despierto, unos con más emoción que otros. 

Elísabeth había pasado todas las noches desde que llegaron a la casa durmiendo con Sirius, a escondidas, pero durmiendo juntos, siendo inteligente y conociendo como conocía a sus hijos, decidió no pasarla con él, el por que era muy simple, los gemelos el día de navidad se olvidaban de que tenían dieciséis años y adquirían una mentalidad de unos niños de cinco años, esto se traducía en dar saltos en la cama de su madre para que se despertara a las ocho de la mañana. Cuando ella estuvo despierta y dispuesta a levantarse fueron recorriendo todas, repito, todas, sin importar lo que las personas que hubieran dentro estuvieran haciendo, las habitaciones para despertar a todo el mundo y poder así abrir los regalos de navidad.

Estaban todos en el salón, como he dicho antes, cada uno con un grado de emoción distintos, por ejemplo, los gemelos estaban saltando de un lado para otro contentos y felices animando a todo el mundo para abrir los regalos, Elísabeth comenzaba a contagiarse del ambiente de sus hijos, incluso llegando a besar a Sirius cuando creyó que sus hijos no les veían, pero si les vieron, lo que ocurre es que estaban tan emocionados que lo dejaron pasar, Ann, Christine, Ron, Hermione y Harry, también se estaban contagiando del espíritu infantil, y los demás adultos reían y abrían sus regalos tranquilamente.

Todos, absolutamente todos, recibieron en alguno de los regalos uno o varios libros, o bien de lectura magia o bien de lectura muggle. Los gemelos entre ellos se regalaron los últimos videojuegos y discos de música que se habían pedido mutuamente, ellos lo tenían fácil. Christine le regalo a su hermana un diario mágico para que pusiera ahí sus pensamientos. Ron le regalo a Chris un colgante muy bonito. Harry a Lizzy un vale por una velada romántica en el pueblo, que incluye una cena, paseo bajo las estrellas, mimos y arrumacos y llegar a muy tarde a sus cuartos. Como siempre los niños recibieron los regalos de la señora Weasley. Pero el regalo que más impactó fue el que le hizo Mark a Ann. Ella todavía estaba con la cara de pocker, es decir, que su cara no reflejaba nada, ni si le gustaba ni si no le gustaba.

- ¿No te gusta? - preguntó Mark tristemente.

- Eh... bueno... pues... ¿por qué una escoba? - preguntó finalmente queriendo despejar esa incógnita.

- Chris me dijo que tenías fobia a volar... así que te regalo una escoba para que aprendas a volar y así se te pase el miedo -

- Yo... yo es que no quiero aprender a volar -

- Anda... yo te enseño... veras que cuando yo te enseñe te gustara... -

- Pero es que... -

- Por favor... por lo menos inténtalo... por mi... - pidió Mark poniendo carita de perro abandonado.

- Esta bien... lo intentare... pero no va a funcionar - dijo Ann dándose por vencida.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Remus recordaba como su hija había generado ese miedo a volar.

- FLASH BACK -

_Una pequeña Ann, de unos tres años, con dos coletitas, en cada una un lacito, y un vestido blanco, paseaba con su padre por el jardín. Su hermana Christine, con unos siete años, bajaba corriendo a estrenar el regalo que su padre le había hecho._

_- ¡Papi! - dijo Chris llegando hasta Remus y abrazándolo - ayúdame -_

_Hacia un par de años que Chris había aprendido a volar y la última escoba que tenían ya estaba muy estropeada por lo que Remus decidió regalarle a su hija una nueva ya que a la chica le encantaba volar y se le daba verdaderamente bien. _

_- No subas muy alto, Chris - advirtió Remus._

_Ann miraba maravillada a su hermana, que tentativamente intentaba hacer algunas piruetas en el aire._

_- Papi - dijo Ann tirando del pantalón de su padre - yo quiero - y señaló a su hermana poniendo carita de pena._

_- ¿Quieres que papi te enseñe a volar? - preguntó Remus sonriente agachándose para quedar cara a cara con su pequeña._

_- Si - dijo la niña sonriente._

_- Chris... Christine... baja... -_

_- ¿Qué pasa papi? -_

_- Déjame la escoba que voy a enseñarle a tu hermana - _

_A regañadientes Christine le dejó su escoba nueva y se quedó a un lado viendo como su padre enseñaba a su hermana a volar, como años antes lo había hecho con ella._

_Remus le indicó a Ann lo que tenía que hacer, la niña sonreía asintiendo en señal de que lo había comprendido todo. No se alzó ni dos metros del suelo cuando cayó estrepitosamente y se dio de bruces contra el césped. El resultado, Ann llorando de dolor, con sangre por toda la cara y su vestido nuevo lleno de manchas rojas. Remus la cogió rápidamente y Christine se acercó a intentar consolar a su hermana, la mayor se agarró a su padre cuando le vio sacar un trasladador que le llevaría hasta la consulta de su madre._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Ron - dijo Chris acercándose disimuladamente a su novio.

- Dime -

- Esta noche nos vemos en la habitación que hay al final del corredor norte de la tercera planta... a las doce... -

- Vale... -

Chris se alejó un poco, pero le seguía mirando de reojo, lo que ocurría es que con su padre ahí delante se cortaban un poco, o quizás bastante, y por eso le había citado a solas en aquella habitación, para poder estar con él.

* * *

Pasaron el día estrenando los regalos, a media tarde jugaron al quidditch y aunque Mark intentó que Ann estrenara ya su escoba nueva no consiguió nada, su novia podía ser más terca que él. 

- Muy bonito el regalo que le has hecho a Ann - dijo Lizzy entrando en el cuarto de su hermano cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir.

- Si es que soy un As -

- Que modesto - dijo sentándose junto a él en la cama - ¿qué vamos hacer con Sirius?... tu también has visto como se han besado -

- Dime la verdad, Lizzy... ¿podemos hacer algo?... y lo más importante... ¿queremos hacer algo? -

- No sé -

- ¿Traes el juego? - preguntó Mark queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Aquí esta -

Le dio un juego, exactamente era el que Mark le había regalado a ella.

- Perfecto... vamos a estrenarlo -

Cada uno cogió un mando de la PlayStation 2 y se pusieron a jugar.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Harry abriendo un poco la puerta - se os oye por todo el corredor -

- Jugar... ven - dijo Lizzy sonriente.

Harry se acercó y pese a la mirada inquisidora de Mark besó tiernamente a su novia, se sentó junto a ella y dejó que los gemelos le explicaran como se jugaba, le pasaron un mando y se puso a jugar también.

* * *

Un poquito tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca, Rachel recibió su regalo de navidad, cuando entró esa noche a su cuarto, después de la cena, se encontró un gran oso blanco de peluche sobre su cama, Copota, dormida en su capazo, despertó al oír el grito que pegó la chica al ver su regalo. Se acercó rápidamente y en el lazo que el oso tenía alrededor del cuello había una nota, "_Feliz navidad... te echo de menos... Draco"_, se dejó caer en la cama son una sonrisa de felicidad que ocupaba toda su cara, mientras abrazaba con efusividad el peluche.

* * *

El pelirrojo mas sexy del colegio corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión, miro el reloj llegaba tarde, sabía que Cris se iba a enfadar pero no podía evitarlo en verdad. Que Ron fuera tan despistado le encantaba a la chica, esa simpatía y timidez hizo que quisiera conocerlo y que se enamorada de él. Ese cariño que sólo se siente cuando eres adolescente, ese amor juvenil que irradia tu mirada haciendo que cada día fuera mas feliz que el anterior. 

Chris lo miro entre enfada y contenta, una media sonrisa que hizo que el chico no supiera que hacer. Nunca quería hacerla enfadar, sobre todo porque sus enfados eran monumentales, aunque él nunca los hubiera experimentado pero tenía referencias, y porque la quería demasiado para hacerla sufrir. Se acercó y la besó, ella volvió a sonreír mirándolo con los ojos en blanco. Eso significaba que con un solo beso olvidaba cualquier cosa. Entró en la habitación mientras Ron la miró sorprendido, temía que alguien les sorprendiera y aparecieran ambos en la sección de sucesos.

- Venga vamos - dijo Chris haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se diera prisa.

Ron suspiró, y entró cerrando la puerta con un hechizo, le daba miedo tanta intriga pero deseaba tanto estar con ella que le daba igual si rompía mil normas en una sola noche.

- ¿Estas segura? - dijo Ron acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura.

- ¿No parece excitante? - dijo Chris con una alegría en su mirada que para Ron era más bien miedo.

- ¿Pero estas segura? - volvió a preguntar él.

Chris lo miro poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Nunca lo he estado mas - dijo acercando sus labios pronunciando cada palabra cada vez mas cerca de los suyos.

Lo besó y se abrazaron entre sonrisas. La habitación decorada para el momento era la guarida perfecta para dos enamorados, un lugar intimo y romántico que disparaban cualquier fantasía. Una alfombra de angora delante de una chimenea encendida hizo que Ron mirara sorprendido a Chris por la idea, un poco de comida sobre una bandeja y unos licores para amenizar la noche que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Chris se acerco a Ron y empezó a besarlo despacio, saboreando cada beso con cariño, con dulzura queriendo recordar cada segundo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Ron comenzó a dejarse llevar por el momento que estaba a punto de pasar, el cuello de Chris acariciado por sus labios hacían que ella se estremeciera, sus manos fueron bajando hasta su cintura para introducirse dentro de su camiseta, se la quito. Chris fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa poco a poco queriendo ir despacio, conociendo sus cuerpos. Acarició su pecho bien formado quitándole la camisa, Ron estaba dejando de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, sabía lo que quería y sus cuerpos se buscaban preparados para saborearse.

Ron empujo suavemente a Chris a la pared, cogiéndola fuertemente de la cintura mientras se besaban. Sus lenguas jugaban ferozmente, sus cuerpos comenzaban a conocerse y compenetrarse queriendo llegar a algo más.

La chica fue quedando desnuda mientras él le iba acariciando los senos, unas caricias delicadas y suaves, sus besos nos cesaban y se tumbaron juntos sobre la alfombra. Chris miró a Ron y fue bajando su mano por su pecho despacio excitando cada segundo que pasaba, desabrocho sus pantalones dejándolo después desnudo. Ron la miraba con deseo, pidiéndole que siguiera. Empezó a jugar con su pene, acariciándolo con sus manos, unos gemidos salieron de sus labios haciendo que Chris siguiera mas rápido con lo que estaba haciendo. Después se desnudo despacio delante de él, sus cuerpos sólo eran acariciados por la luz del fuego, un fuego cálido haciendo que el momento fuera mágico y especial.

Se tumbó sobre el pero ahora su cuerpo ya sin ropa hacia que esas caricias fueran mas excitantes y placenteras, sus manos bajaban por todo su cuerpo, volvió a jugar con su pene mientras Ron la besaba sin cesar, le acariciaba la espalda, las mejillas, sus hombros. Ron colocó sus manos en su cintura, ella gemía , el despacio dejaba que ella llevara la iniciativa, mostrándole hasta donde el placer iba a llegar.

Chris quería darle algo mas y empezó a acariciar con lengua el glande del chico, despacio, la excitación de Ron se palpaba por cada poro de su piel. Ron se irguió y se sentó empezando de nuevo con las caricias y los besos. Los labios de Chris iban conociendo a la perfección el cuerpo de él. Ron empezó a correrse y Chris siguió lamiendo su glande haciendo que el clímax fuera placentero. Chris le sonrió y se tumbaron de nuevo, siguiendo con las caricias y los besos mientras su cuerpos brillaban por las llamas del fuego.

Una botella de licor hizo que se refrescara el ambiente. Ron sirvió unas copas, le dio una a ella mordiendo suavemente los labios. Chris bebió despacio, unas gotas resbalaron por su pecho haciendo que la piel de Ron se erizase, se acercó a ella y su lengua recorrió sus senos lamiendo esas pequeñas gotas que resbalaban. Chris suspiró y Ron empezó a bajar con su lengua hasta su cintura, sus manos abrieron las piernas acariciando sus muslos, dejándose llevar, guiándose por su fantasía.

Sus manos acariciaron su sexo, su clítoris con pequeños círculos mientras Chris gemía de placer por ese pequeño contacto. Ron la miro y le dio pequeños besos en su cintura, el pelo pelirrojo de él jugaba en las manos de ella estremeciéndose de placer. Los labios de Ron bajaron posándose en la entrada de la vagina. Chris estaba húmeda y necesitaba algo más que unas simples caricias. Ron la miró y se sentó en la alfombra y Chris sobre el con sus piernas cruzadas en su cintura, mirando sus caras, sus cuerpos moviéndose al compás de sus sentimientos y de el placer. Escuchando sus gemidos, sus suspiros, sus susurros. Ron penetraba a Chris, estaban excitados, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, su corazón latía nervioso, sus manos jugaban sin saber que hacer. Se besaban mientras que juntos llegaron al orgasmo. Se miraron disfrutando de cada segundo de este, se acercaron despacio escuchando su respiración, el ambiente caldeado hacia que unas gotas de sudor bajara por sus pechos. Ron abrazaba fuerte a Chris queriendo retener el tiempo en ese momento. Se besaron con pasión, con cariño tumbándose de nuevo en la alfombra, quedando dormidos mientras se acariciaban junto al fuego, arropados por la luz de las llamas consumiéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación. Dos cuerpos entrelazados amándose hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Estaban todos en el salón, jugando a las cartas, una gran partida de pocker, bueno, todos no, Sirius había ido al baño y de todas formas iba perdiendo, así que casi todos lo tomaron como una excusa de retirada digna, entonces llamaron al móvil de Elísabeth. 

- ¡Feliz Navidad!... mi niña... ¿cómo estas pasando las fiestas sin mi? - respondió al ver que era Romi la que llamaba.

Se levantó, se disculpó con un gesto por dejar la partida a medias y salió al jardín para poder hablar cómodamente con su amiga.

- _Bien... echándote de menos _-

- Yo a ti también... llegaron los catálogos de los vestidos... leí todas tus indicaciones... el que me recomiendas me encanta -

- _Sabía que te gustaría _-

Romi en su etapa de adolescente rebelde había sido modelo, por lo que se conocía a todos los modistos y diseñadores que había y era una gran entendida en moda.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí? -

- _Pues bien... te resumo... mi padre se coló en mi casa y sacó todas las cosas de mi habitación de yoga para poner ahí el cuarto del bebe... ya están hasta las paredes pintadas... la cuna, el cambiador, el cochecito, el armario ya tiene ropa... todo _-

- Parece que el abuelito esta esperando impaciente a su nieto -

- _Mucho... demasiado impaciente... es que hasta ha pensado ya los nombre tanto si es niño como si es niña... esta enchochao _-

- Eso es bueno... señal de que querrá mucho a su nieto -

- _Si... por ese lado no debo preocuparme _-

- ¿Y Albert? -

- _Ese es otro... ¿te puedes creer que esta de ocupa en mi casa? _-

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida.

- _Pues que me robó las llaves sin que me diera cuenta, le hizo copias... y ha cogido sus cosas esenciales de su casa y se ha venido a vivir a la mía... y no puedo sacarlo_ -

- Ostras... que bueno... - dijo Elísabeth riéndose y tumbándose en un sillón balancín que había en el jardín.

- _Ya... yo también me río ahora que no me ve... pero vamos... me quede... impresionada _-

- ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho? -

- _Pues dice que como le he dado las vacaciones al servicio domestico y no se ni freírme un huevo que se viene a vivir conmigo para vigilar mi alimentación y que no cebe a base de comida basura a nuestro hijo... además de que me pueden dar mareos en la ducha y descoyuntarme y morirme... se ha montado una película el solito impresiónate _-

- Míralo desde el lado positivo... se preocupa por ti -

- _Ya... pero no veo que vaya a formalizar la relación ni nada por el estilo... eso si... cuando me ve con Ben se sube por las paredes _- dijo riéndose.

- ¿Cómo te va con Ben? -

Benjamín Rojas era el nombre del galán que iba detrás de Romi.

- _Perfecto... cada día me convenzo más de que es el hombre de mis sueños_ -

- ¿Y sabe lo de...? -

- _Si... el otro día vino a recogerme y le abrió la puerta Albert... así que tuve que explicarle de que iba la situación... se lo ha tomado bien... dice que me admira por llevarme tan bien con el padre de mi futuro hijo aunque no tenga nada con él _-

- Punto a su favor... -

- _Si... ¿Y tu que tal allí?_ -

- Bien... todos en familia... nos lo estamos pasando genial, la verdad -

- _¿Y con...?... espera... - _dijo Romi y alejó un poco el móvil pero se pudo oír lo que decía _- ¡Albert¿qué haces espiando detrás de la puerta?... es una conversación privada e importante... ¡fuera!... - _volvió a acercarse el móvil _- ya estoy... ¿qué te estaba diciendo?... ah si... ¿qué tal con Sirius? _-

- De maravilla... Dios... estoy enamorada... felizmente enamorada - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo como una tonta.

- _¡Eso es fantástico!... ¿para cuando la boda? _-

- No habrá boda - dijo borrando la sonrisa que se le había formado.

- _¿Por qué? _-

- Sirius es alérgico al compromiso... -

- _Pero... _-

- Romi... cuando se casaron sus dos mejores amigos le entro urticaria... sólo de oír la palabra boda comenzaba a rascarse como una energúmeno -

- _¿Para tanto?_ -

- Si... Sirius es alérgico al matrimonio... así que dudo que algún día nos casemos -

- _¿Pero tu quieres?_ -

- Claro que quiero... creo que desde que nos dimos el primer beso como novios cuando tenía diecisiete años empecé a imaginarme casada y con hijos con él -

- _Que tierno... ¡pues convéncelo!... no debes quedarte sin la boda de tus sueños... es contra prodúcete para la salud no cumplir los sueños _-

- Prefiero que no haya boda y que siga estando a mi lado a que la haya y se aleje por que yo le haya obligado a casarse -

- _Pero él te ama... ¿por qué no puede aguantarse y casarse? _-

- Romi... no insistas... no habrá boda... ni él me lo va a pedir... ni yo se lo voy a sugerir... -

- _Que triste... _- dijo sollozando - _lo siento... ya sabes... con el embarazo estoy más sensible _-

- No te preocupes... tu ahora concéntrate en que una de tus dos relaciones prospere... intenta llevarte lo mejor posible con Albert... y deja que tu padre le compre todo lo que quiera al bebe... es su único nieto... deja que disfrute -

- _Vale... te dejo... que me esta entrando hambre... _-

- Muchos besos... ya te contare cuando vuelva... -

- _Llámame cuando haya acabado la fiesta... y fíjate en todos los trajes de las otras para que después pueda criticarlos a gusto... _- dijo con tono de niña mala.

- Esta bien lo haré... cuídate -

- _Y tu _-

Y colgó. Ella se quedó durante unos minutos mirando al cielo, todavía no había oscurecido, pensando en el hecho de que siempre había querido casarse con Sirius pero nunca había pasado por que él era alérgico a las bodas, y tampoco quería obligarlo a que hiciera algo que no quería hacer, la situación era difícil, pero ella estaba dispuesta a mandar al cuerno sus ilusiones de verse vestida de blanco si con ello Sirius era feliz. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, sonrió al ver a Sirius apoyado en la pared.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? - preguntó acercándose y besándolo.

- Entre, vi que no estabas y salí a buscarte - dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Dispuesto a seguir perdiendo? - dijo picaramente haciendo un ademán para andar hasta el salón.

- Eli... sabes que te amo ¿verdad? -

- Si... lo sé - ella se acercó y lo volvió a besar - yo también te amo a ti... -

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti... lo sabes también ¿verdad? -

- Sirius ¿por qué me preguntas todo eso?... yo ya sé todo eso -

- Para que lo supieras... nada más - dijo abriendo la puerta.

* * *

Mark y Ann estaban en el jardín, a media tarde, con las escobas, en la primera clase de vuelo de la chica. 

- Mark... cielo... no sé si lo sabes... pero yo soy muy, pero que muy friolera... y no se si te habrás dado cuenta... pero estamos en pleno invierno... resumiendo... me estoy quedando cubito... - él la miró sin entender - ¡tengo frío! -

- Ann... cariño... si quieres aprender a volar tendrá que ser ahora... -

- Ese es el problema... ¡yo no quiero aprender! - dijo alterada.

- No te niegues esta oportunidad... lo que ocurre es que te frena un miedo irracional que desarrollaste cuando eras una niña inocente y dulce... te niegas el inmenso placer de sentir el viento contra tu cara por que temes hacerlo mal... pero, mi niña, todos en nuestro primer vuelo lo hemos hecho mal... que no te avergüence por que este yo - dijo Mark tranquilamente.

Ann lo miró flipando.

- ¿Pero que me estas contando? -

- Vamos... sube a la escoba - ordenó él aprovechando que ella estaba todavía absorta por la verborrea que le había dicho.

Para cuando Ann quiso reaccionar ya estaba a bastantes metros del suelo con Mark cogiéndole de la cintura.

- ¡Mark¡yo no quiero volar! - dijo Ann alterada imaginándose ya escayolada completamente del porrazo que se iba a meter contra el suelo.

- Pero si lo estas haciendo muy bien... sube un poco más la escoba cielo que nos chocamos - le aconsejo viendo que el morro de la escoba se acercaba estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¿Cómo que suba la escoba¿pero no la estas manejando tu? -

- ¿Yo? si tengo mis manos en tu cintura -

Ahora si que Ann estaba alterada.

- ¿QUÉ? -

- Tranquila... mira... coge el morro de la escoba y tráelo hacia a ti -

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si nos vamos a estrellar? -

- No seas catastrófica mujer... haz lo que te digo... venga... tira de la escoba para ti - le explicó Mark, Ann estaba nerviosa, temblando, Mark lo notó - tranquila... - le susurró al oído.

Nerviosa, según ella tenían el suelo demasiado cerca, tensa, según ella también tenía a Mark demasiado cerca.

- Tengo miedo - murmuró nerviosa.

- Venga... que tu puedes - Mark le colocó las manos en el mango de la escoba - tira hacia ti... -

El suelo se iba acercando a ellos o ellos al suelo, en ese momento ella estaba muy nerviosa para determinar quien se acercaba a quien, Ann fue tirando poco a poco del palo de la escoba hacia ella, al principio lentamente y cuando vio que no surtía demasiado efecto, tiró fuertemente y el suelo se fue alejando de ellos. El cielo casi azul oscuro era lo que se veía frente a ellos.

- Vaya... - dijo Ann impresionada.

- Es un vista maravillosa... ahora vira a la derecha -

- ¿Así? - preguntó Ann inclinándose un poco a la derecha y notando como la escoba iba hacia ese lado.

- Muy bien... ahora a la izquierda - Ann se inclinó a la izquierda - ahora lo más difícil... -

- No por favor... - pidió ella.

- Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien... inclínate un poco hacia delante... despacio... -

- Nos estrellaremos -

- No nos vamos a estrellar... despacio -

Lentamente ella hizo todo lo que Mark le decía, se inclinó hacia delante y poco a poco se iba acercando al suelo.

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó nerviosa al ver el suelo tan cerca.

- Cuando yo te vaya diciendo vas enderezando el rumbo... poco a poco... venga... endereza -

Llegaron al suelo, y aunque no fue un aterrizaje perfecto, tampoco estuvo tan mal.

- Me has hecho pasar el peor rato de mi vida - dijo Ann cuando se bajó de la escoba.

- ¿Pero a que ha valido la pena?... con ese cielo azul de fondo... yo agarrándote la cintura - dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

Ann quiso replicar pero no pudo, los labios de Mark contra los suyos se lo impidieron, y claro, una no es de hielo, aunque hiciera frío, así que le correspondió gustosa al beso.

* * *

Remus miraba desde una ventana como su hija aprendía a volar, sintió celos, típicos celos de padre, pero estaba feliz por que por lo menos había superado su trauma, se había montado en una escoba y no había sangre de por medio. Palideció al verlos besándose y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para poner aire de por medio entre esos dos, pero lo que vio al pie de las escaleras le dejó ya sin respiración. Christine y Ron besándose, y no un besito de amigo, no, un beso de tornillo, y algo de magreo por que Ron tenía su mano puesta en el culo de ella. Remus se dejó caer contra la pared sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Desde ese momento se juró a si mismo que estaría más atentó a sus hijas y sobre todo a los novios de ellas. No era que no confiara, bueno si, no confiaba en ellos, pero mayormente era para protegerlas. 

Otro que también estaba pendiente de otra de las relaciones que se estaban dando en esa casa era Mark, siempre fruncía el ceño cuando Harry y Lizzy se hacían algún mimo y sobre todo no permitía que Harry se acercara a su hermana cuando esta estaba durmiendo o en la ducha.

* * *

Las chicas se habían reunido en el despacho para, con todos los catálogos de vestidos que Romi les había mandado, elegir cada una un vestido para el baile. Después de dos horas, todo estaba listo y fueron a buscar a los chicos, por que ahora quedaba lo más importante, después de elegir el vestido, aprender a bailar un vals. 

- Bien... ¿quién de vosotros sabe bailar un vals? - preguntó Elísabeth.

Mark, Lizzy, Farah y Daniel levantaron las manos. Harry y Ron se miraron con cara de ser el peor día de sus vidas, ellos no bailaban, se podía decir que tenían un trauma con el baile.

- Yo es que desde nuestra boda no lo bailo - dijo Remus señalando a su esposa.

- Entonces vosotros con un poco de practica lo recordáis... Dan... ven... -

Daniel y Elísabeth se colocaron en medio del salón, y comenzaron a dar los pasos lentamente para que los que no supieran los aprendieran.

- Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres... - murmuró Daniel sonriente.

Elísabeth sonreía mientras su hermano la llevaba y comenzaban a dar vueltas más deprisa, pero su expresión cambió de repente y se tuvo que agarrar a Daniel para no caerse.

- Elísabeth - dijo Sirius yendo hacia ella, no le había quitado ojo de encima en todo momento.

- Me mareado... simplemente eso - dijo respirando hondo.

- ¿Segura? - preguntó Daniel preocupado.

- Si... segura... sólo un mareo tonto -

- Ven... siéntate - dijo Sirius llevándola hasta una silla.

Mark y Lizzy viendo que su madre estaba bien se acercaron a Ann y Harry respectivamente y los sacaron a bailar para que aprendieran.

- Yo no bailo - dijo Harry sin moverse.

- Anda... por mi... - pidió Lizzy poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

- Pero... se me da fatal -

- Yo te enseño... si Ann ha podido aprender a volar tu aprenderás a bailar un vals - sentenció Lizzy dándole un corto beso.

Ron bailo con su futura suegra y Christine con su padre, que ambos adultos en cuanto vieron como lo hacían Elísabeth y Daniel recordaron como se hacia. Daniel se acercó a Hermione y gentilmente le ofreció la mano para que bailara con él, ella sonrojándose un poco acepto.

- ¿Estas bien de verdad? - preguntó Farah acercándose a Elísabeth.

- De verdad... que estoy bien... -

Elísabeth se quedó allí sentada y Sirius a su lado, poco a poco se fue inclinando hasta dejar su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, mirando sonriente a los demás que estaban bailando en ese momento.

* * *

Se iba acercando el día de fin de año y todos estaban locos con los preparativos, entre que las chicas no hacían más que probarse sus vestidos para asegurarse que les estuvieran bien y más de una clase de baile para todos. 

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana, a lo lejos se veía una gran casa, la mansión Potter. Era cierto que cada año descubría algo nuevo sobre sus padres, y que tenía a gente cerca que le podía hablar de ellos, pero, estar en la misma casa donde su padre había nacido, hasta ese momento era algo impensable para él. Saber que podía entrar en su cuarto, ver sus juguetes de cuando era chico, esto era demasiadas emociones juntas.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? - preguntó Lizzy acercándose.

- Estoy... estoy bien - dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

- Estas fechas son tristes para todos -

- Si... -

- ¿Ves aquella casa? - preguntó Lizzy señalando a una mansión que había al fondo, más atrás de la casa Potter.

- Si -

- Era la de mi abuelo... ahí nació mi padre... mi abuelo... la abuela nos lo contó el otro día - dijo ella tristemente - dentro de poco harán... nueve años - dijo absorta.

- ¿Ves esa? - preguntó Harry señalando la casa de su padre.

- Si -

- En ella nació mi padre... y no se si soy capaz de entrar -

- Demasiados recuerdos juntos... o falta de recuerdos... - dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Tu por lo menos lo conociste -

- Hace tiempo que empecé a olvidarlo... ni Mark ni yo recordamos ya sus voces... - dijo Lizzy derramando una lagrima.

Harry la abrazó.

- Tranquila... la verdad es que no se que es peor... no haberlos conocido... o saber que los olvidas y no puedes remediarlo -

- Vaya par estamos hecho - dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas e intentando sonreír - deberíamos estar felices por lo que tenemos... familia... y estamos aquí llorando -

- ¿Tenemos una familia? -

- Si... tu tienes a Sirius... a Remus y Kate... a mi madre... a mi hermanito... a mi... - acabó diciendo en un susurro.

- Cierto... no estoy solo - dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente.

- Claro que no estas solo... venga... tenemos que animarnos... dentro de unas horas tenemos un baile - Lizzy se acercó y lo besó dulcemente.

* * *

Sirius estaba apoyado en la puerta del armario mientras Elísabeth buscaba sus zapatos. 

- Mamá... ¿has visto...? - comenzó a preguntar Mark.

Pero se quedó de piedra al ver allí a Sirius, esa era una escena típicamente familiar, la madre buscando los zapatos, el padre metiéndole prisa, la verdad, hasta ese momento Mark no se lo había planteado tan seriamente saber si Sirius era su padre o no, despejar esa duda, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que necesitaba saberlo.

- Mejor me voy a vestirme - dijo Sirius tranquilamente yendo hacia la puerta.

Mark le miró calculadoramente cuando paso por su lado, mirada que no paso desapercibido por Elísabeth.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? -

- ¿Sirius y tu...? -

- ¿Te molestaría?... vosotros habéis sido los más interesados en querer que eso pasara - preguntó Elísabeth sentándose en la cama.

Mark supo con la respuesta de su madre que estaba afirmando que tenía una relación con Sirius y eso aumentó sus dudas.

- Antes -

- ¿Ahora no? -

- Me he empezado a plantear que no sabemos nada de Sirius... de su pasado - dijo tentativamente para ver que información podría sacar.

- ¿Cómo que?... sabes que fue a Azkaban por un delito que no cometió -

- ¿Y antes de eso?... me refiero... tendría familia ¿no?... alguna novia... o... amante... -

- Si tuvo una novia - dijo Elísabeth escuetamente.

- ¿Y? -

- Ella le dejó por que él le falló -

- ¿No temes que te pueda hacer lo mismo a ti? -

- Sirius cometió muchos errores cuando era joven... errar es de humanos y rectificar de sabios... esta enmendando sus errores y yo confió en él... no volverá a cometer ese error... perdería demasiado... -

- Pero... -

- No se puede vivir siempre en el pasado ni con rencores... ese tipo de vida es dolorosa... yo le he perdonado todos sus errores y él a mi los míos... ¿por qué no podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar? -

- Esta bien... me voy... me voy a cambiarme... - dijo nerviosamente saliendo del cuarto.

Mark salió del cuarto de su madre y la duda le estaba comiendo por dentro, tenía pocas opciones para consultar, vio a Lizzy en el pasillo haciéndose mimos con Harry, se acercó y cogió a su hermana del brazo arrastrándola hasta el interior de un cuarto, pese a las quejas de Harry y de la propia Lizzy.

- Mark... ¿qué...? - intentó decir Lizzy dentro del cuarto.

- ¿Queremos la verdad? - le interrumpió Mark.

Estaban en el cuarto de Daniel, que los miraba sorprendido e intentando descubrir de que hablaba su sobrino.

- Esta bien... confesaré... yo mate a Kennedy... - dijo Daniel melodramáticamente.

- No estamos de broma, tío Dan... la verdad -

- Pero a ver... ¿de que verdad estáis hablando? -

- ¿Quién es nuestro verdadero padre? - preguntó Mark seriamente.

* * *

Información de interes:  
Si quereis saber como es Daniel McCallister, guapo, atractivo, etc... un consejo, imaginaos a George Clooney...  
La canción que canta Lizzy en la ducha es "Extraño" de Los Rodriguez.  
Tengo que decir que la escena Christine-Ron en la mansion McCallister no es mia... no... esta escena fue escrita por Cristina (xtina) al enterarse de que Ron y Chris (su personaje) tendrían un romance... muchas gracias Cris por escribirla! la escribio y me la regalo, y yo he decidido utilizarla en el ff, por que quien mejor que ella para describir como su personaje y su amor pasan la noche juntos?... pues eso... bien por ti, Cris!

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go! _**


	12. Una noche más

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 12: Una noche más.**_

Todos estaban preparados, casi un centenar de mortifagos estaban dispersos en sus distintos grupos en el gran salón del cuartel general, la gran puerta se abrió entrando Voldemort seguido de su fiel Bellatrix, se hicieron camino a través de todos sus seguidores, hasta llegar al atril, y allí, darles las últimas instrucciones para el ataque.

- Mortifagos... nos han ofendido... no nos toman en serio... se burlan de nosotros haciendo un patético baile... llegó la hora de hacerles ver quienes somos... de demostrarles el poder del lado oscuro... llegó la hora de ganar... - se paró a mirar a sus mortifagos - quiero que entréis allí y los matéis a todos - dijo Voldemort maliciosamente.

- ¡Si, señor! - gritaron los mortifagos eufóricos.

Bellatrix, tras él, sonreía con maldad, las luchas sangrientas eran sus preferidas.

- Id y demostrarles que del Señor Oscuro no se ríe nadie -

- Si, señor -

Con un gesto la puerta se abrió, los mortifagos comenzaron a salir y a dispersarse en sus respectivos grupos de ataque.

- Vamos - dijo a Bellatrix para que la siguiera.

Voldemort tenía otra misión mucho más adecuada para su fiel y mortal mortifaga. Esa noche, Voldemort tenía planeado acabar por fin con el inconveniente de Harry Potter, esa noche lo mataría.

* * *

Para llegar al salón donde sería el baile y la cena había que bajar unas escaleras, al final de ellas, el Ministro de Magia esperaba para dar la bienvenida a los invitados, en la pista de baile las parejas bailaban, al final, una gran orquesta tocaba los vals para deleitar al público. 

Los primeros en bajar fueron Farah, Daniel y Hermione.

- Que vergüenza - murmuró Hermione mientras bajaban.

- Que dices... si soy la envidia de todos... voy con las dos chicas más guapas de la fiesta - dijo Daniel alegremente.

Farah lo miró escéptica pero aun así sonrió y Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Detrás de ellos bajaban Kate y Remus, Harry y Lizzy, Ron y Christine, Mark y Ann y los últimos fueron Sirius y Elísabeth.

El traje de Hermione era muy parecido al que llevó al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la diferencia era, aparte del color, que esta vez la falda no tenía tantos volantes.

Farah llevaba un traje de falda hasta los pies y chaqueta a juego de color malva, su pelo, como siempre, iba recogido en un moño perfecto.

Ann llevaba un precioso vestido azul marino de tirantes anchos, con un escote recto y que se le ajustaba perfectamente a la figura, el pelo lo llevaba recogido por un moño adornado con una mariposa azul.

El vestido de Christine era muy parecido al de su hermana, de color rojo intenso, con tirantes anchos pero con un escote en pico que dejaba ver algo de canalillo, llevaba el pelo suelto con algunas ondulaciones en las puntas.

Lizzy llevaba un vestido negro, dos piezas, la parte de arriba era un corpiño con escote palabra de honor, sin tirantes, la parte de abajo era una falda hasta los pies con algo de vuelo, llevaba el pelo suelto cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Kate llevaba un vestido que ,a Remus en particular y a el resto de los hombres en general, dejó sin algo de respiración, pegado al cuerpo, de color verde intenso dejaba ver algo de su pequeña barriga de embarazada, atado al cuello, sin escote, con los hombros desnudos y con toda la espalada al aire.

Elísabeth había optado por un vestido muy parecido al de su hija, pero de una sola pieza, era de color oro, un corpiño con tirantes tipo barco, de esos que van de hombro a hombro, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado en las puntas, en su cuello lucia uno de los collares que Farah le había obligado a ponerse, Elísabeth no era amante de las joyas, no le gustaba llevarlas a menos que fuera imprescindible, y su suegra técnicamente le obligó a adornar su bonito vestido con alguna de las joyas que la familia poseía.

Todas estas mujeres iban enganchadas del brazo de unos estupendos y guapísimos hombres que despertaron los más bajos instintos y deseos de muchas de las mujeres que estaban en la sala, y no era para menos, la verdad es que los trajes les quedaba a todos de maravilla, y es que Daniel, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Mark y Ron tenían cuerpo para que todo lo que se pusieran les quedara perfecto.

El primer Ministro de Magia fue el que los recibió, sonriendo cordialmente a todos y besando la mano de las mujeres.

- Espero que disfruten - dijo dándoles paso.

Pronto los jóvenes decidieron ir a bailar y divertirse, mientras los adultos se mezclaban entre los demás adultos a saludar a los conocidos.

* * *

Mark se apoyó contra una columna, pensativo, mirando fijamente como su madre y Sirius bailaban en la pista, los veía sonreír felices, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que su tío Daniel les había dicho hacia apenas unas horas. 

- FLASH BACK -

_- ¿Cómo que quién es vuestro padre? - preguntó Daniel nervioso._

_- ¿Es Sirius? - preguntó Lizzy directamente. _

_- ¿Qué? - dijo atónito, "¿Cómo coño han llegado a esa conclusión?"_

_- Es una pregunta fácil Daniel... ¿es Sirius Black nuestro padre, si o no?_

_Daniel los miró nervioso, no había forma de salir airoso de esa pregunta, no había forma de responder sin mentir, y una mentira sería muy descarado._

_- Si - _

_Optó por decir la verdad, a fin de cuentas algún día se iban a enterar y ellos ya tenían la duda. Mark y Lizzy lo miraron alucinados dejándose caer en la cama._

_- No puede ser - murmuró Lizzy consternada._

_- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?... esta claro que no fue casualidad que nosotros le sacáramos del velo... la sangre llama a la sangre... - dijo Mark sorprendido pero muy tranquilo, señal de que algo no iba bien._

_- Las cosas no son como vosotros creéis... Sirius cometió un error -_

_- Si.. le puso los cuernos a mamá... un error cualquiera... como meter una camiseta negra con la ropa blanca... un error típico - dijo Mark con todo el cinismo y sarcasmo que podía._

_- No... las cosas no estaban tan perfectas en aquellos tiempos... ellos habían discutido más de la cuenta desde que Elísabeth se quedó embarazada... -_

_- ¿Le estas echando la culpa a mamá? - preguntó Lizzy muy fríamente._

_- No, por supuesto que no... simplemente es... ellos no estaban en el mejor momento... Sirius cometió un error - _

_- Eso ya lo has dicho... ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto? - _

_- Créeme que cuando paso yo fui el primero en atacarlo y querer matarlo... pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello... y Sirius ha pagado caro su error - _

_- Nos mintió -_

_- Ninguno de vosotros había nacido en ese momento... y él... ¿sabéis lo que es estar entre dementores? - ellos no contestaron - pues Sirius se ha pasado dieciséis años creyendo que por su culpa Elísabeth se cayó por las escaleras y perdió al bebe que esperaba... y pensar eso mientras se convive durante doce años con cinco dementores a menos de un metro durante veinticuatro horas al día no es agradable... yo creo que lo ha pagado caro -_

_- Pero... -_

_- ¿Es que no veis que son felices?... ella es feliz con Sirius a su lado... le ha perdonado... y Sirius le ha perdonado a ella que le mintiera sobre vosotros... se aman -_

_- Pero puede volver a hacerlo - dijo Mark mordazmente._

_- Esta vez tiene más que perder... mucho más... no sólo a vuestra madre... también os perdería definitivamente a vosotros... y sería para siempre... no se arriesgara a cometer otro error -_

_- Es que... -_

_- Chicos... pensadlo bien... ya habéis perdido un padre... ¿queréis perder otro? -_

_- No es nuestro padre - dijo Mark tozudamente._

_- Si lo es... Mark... desde que murió Patrick ningún hombre os a gustado para vuestra madre... y ahora que os gustaba uno y que queríais formar una familia... no queréis por que es vuestro verdadero padre... pues yo creo que es el mejor candidato -_

_- Esto no se nos tenía que haber ocultado - murmuró Lizzy._

_- Si claro... y que le saltarais a la yugular en cuanto lo tuvierais delante... a ver... Sirius siempre ha estado enamorado de Elísabeth... y vosotros siempre habéis sido lo más importante para él... tuvo un fallo, coño, quien este libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra... ¿de verdad no podéis perdonar algo que ocurrió antes de que vosotros nacierais?... ¿acaso habéis sido infelices con todo esto?... el que ha salido peor de todo esto fue él... y lo más importante, se aman... así que pase lo que pase pensad en que podéis hacer a vuestros padres infelices... y vosotros con ellos, de paso - dijo bastante enfadado, abrió la puerta - iros a reflexionar - _

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- Mark - murmuró Lizzy apoyándose a su lado en la columna.

- Se les ve felices - dijo Mark ausente.

- Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos hacer -

- No podemos oponernos... ¿verdad? -

- Me temo que no... a menos que queramos arruinar sus vidas y las nuestras -

- No puedo creer que no nos dijeran nada -

- Mark... no podemos tomar una decisión como esta a la ligera... no podremos oponernos... pero... -

- No sé... tengo que pensar... creo que me va a estallar la cabeza - dijo masajeándose la sien - por lo pronto esperemos... pronto cometerá un fallo... si ya lo hizo una vez, puede volver hacerlo - dijo algo resentido.

- Recuerda lo que dijo tío Dan... ahora pierde demasiado... -

- Por su bien que no falle... - Mark miró a Sirius fríamente - por que ya no hay más oportunidades -

- Aquí estas - dijo Harry acercándose a Lizzy - te he estado buscando -

La chica cambió rápidamente la expresión de su cara y le dio un rápido beso a su novio.

- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien? -

- No esta mal... - Harry miró a la pista de baile y vio a Elísabeth y Sirius bailando, a unos metros estaban Kate y Remus - se les ve felices - dijo señalando con la cabeza a las dos parejas.

- A ver cuanto les dura - murmuró Mark, Lizzy le miró frunciendo el ceño y Harry sin entender por que decía eso - sólo espero que Sirius haga feliz a mi madre... sino se las vera conmigo -

- ¿Esta enfadado con algo? - le preguntó Harry al oído a Lizzy.

- Déjalo... lo que pasa es que estamos preocupados... queremos que lo de ellos salga bien - dijo refiriéndose a Sirius y a su madre.

- ¿Me concede este baile? - preguntó un chico a Lizzy haciendo una reverencia.

Ella lo miró contrariada hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Max! - dijo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba - ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Una tía abuela mía es inglesa y me ha sobornado para que la acompañe - dijo con falsa pena - ¿bailamos? - preguntó alegremente.

Lizzy miró a Harry un segundo y después sonriente aceptó la propuesta de Max.

- ¿Debo preocuparme? - murmuró Harry a Mark.

- En absoluto... Max sabe que si le toca un solo pelo indecentemente lo mato - dijo sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Max su ex novio? -

- Lizzy te quiere a ti... y Max aprecia demasiado su vida como para enfadarme - dijo Mark sin preocupación.

Harry se tranquilizó un poco, eso significó que no le quitó el ojo de encima a su novia y al ex novio de ella mientras bailaban en la pista, pero que pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

Hermione estaba algo aburrida picando algo de la mesa de los aperitivos. 

- Hermione -

Ella se giró a ver quien le llamaba y sonrió feliz al ver frente a ella a Viktor Krum.

- Viktor ¿qué haces aquí? -

- El ministerio me ha invitado... por lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos -

- Me alegro mucho de verte - dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Quieres... quieres bailar? - preguntó Viktor dudoso.

Ella lo miró nerviosa.

- Vale - dijo tímidamente.

Y se fueron a la pista de baile.

* * *

- ¿Nos perdemos un rato? - propuso Ron tímidamente a su novia. 

Ella sonrió complacida mientras lo seguía hasta un pasillo que daba a los baños, llegaron hasta un rincón en donde nadie los veía y con fervor y ansia se besaron.

- Te quiero - dijo ella entre beso y beso.

- Y yo a ti... te quiero... te quiero - dijo Ron sonriente mientras la besaba - te deseo - murmuró dejándose llevar un poco por las ganas.

- Ron... aquí no - le riñó Chris sonriente.

- Pero es que... no puedo aguantarme las ganas de... de... - dijo besándola con más ganas.

- Yo tampoco... - admitió ella - pero es muy arriesgado... cuando volvamos a la casa... ¿vale?... espera hasta volver a la casa - dijo intentando calmar las ansias de su novio y la de ella misma.

- Lo intentaré - contestó Ron besándola por última vez antes de volver a la pista de baile.

* * *

- Supongo que esto significa que estamos juntos definitivamente - murmuró Sirius mientras bailaba con Elísabeth. 

- Si... parece que no han puesto oposición - dijo ella mirando hacia donde estaban Mark y Harry, durante un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de su hijo.

- A lo mejor no quieren montar un espectáculo delante de tanta gente - dijo él dudoso.

- No son tan retorcidos - dijo ella rotundamente.

- Han nacido de ti y de mi... y tu y yo somos algo retorcidos - susurró Sirius a su oído.

- No son tan retorcidos... - murmuró Elísabeth apenada.

Sirius sonrió dulcemente mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

- Lo sé... estaba de broma... son buenos chicos... creo que... no creo que estén preparados todavía para saber la verdad -

- Algún día habrá que decírselo¿no? -

- Si... pero... todavía no... se enfadaran... se que soy egoísta pero déjame disfrutar de que os he recuperado antes de que me odien por saber que soy su verdadero padre -

- No te odiaran - dijo ella convencida.

- Puede... pero enfadarse se van a enfadar -

* * *

- Max... te presento a mi novio... Harry Potter - dijo Lizzy acercándose con su amigo a donde estaban Harry y Mark. 

- Vaya... el famoso Harry Potter... te llevas a la mejor chica del baile - dijo Max estrechándole la mano, se acercó un poco más - se que Mark ya te habrá amenazado de muerte... pero si le haces daño también te las tendrás que ver conmigo - le susurró al oído de forma amenazante - Mark tío... - se acercó al chico - a ti si que te he echado de menos... el colegio es aburrido sin ti -

- Ya... si es que sin mi no hay diversión - dijo Mark fingiendo aires de superioridad pero estaba de broma - nosotros también os echamos mucho de menos... ¿cómo esta la gente por allí? - dijo abrazando a su amigo en señal de afecto.

- Puff... ha pasado de todo -

- Cariño... te toca bailar conmigo - dijo Ann acercándose a Mark y dándole un tierno beso en los labios - hola - saludó extrañada al chico que estaba junto a su novio y la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Cariño?... ¿no me digas que han conseguido echarte el lazo? -

- Esta bien... no te lo diré - contestó Mark siguiendo a Ann a la pista de baile y abrazandola.

- ¡Lizzy! - la llamó Max pidiendo una explicación, pero Lizzy estaba más ocupada besando a su novio - ¡eh! que corra el aire - haciendo que se separaran - que hay menores en la sala - dijo señalándose - y estabais apunto de hacer cosas que no puedo ver -

- Si, vamos - dijo ella con burla - como si tu nunca te hubieras besado con nadie... -

- ¿Mark tiene novia? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Si... se llama Ann... -

- Me has matado... pero si Mark no ha tenido novia en su vida... nunca ha querido tener nada con ninguna chica... y mira que yo intentaba convencerlo... pero nada... y ahora... me lo encuentro con novia... mi Mark... mi pequeño aprendiz de Don Juan... - dijo Max absorto para si mismo.

- Mi hermanito nunca ha sido una blanca ovejita -

- Ya... pero nunca se ha atado tanto... un par de besos era lo más que conseguían las chicas de él... y ahora... - miró a la pista de baile y vio a su mejor amigo sonriente bailando con Ann - ahora tiene novia... lo flipo -

- Ha crecido... todos... - dijo Lizzy se acercó a Harry y rozó sus labios - si nos perdonas Max... después nos vemos ¿vale? -

- Resérvame otro baile... si tu novio no se molesta claro -

Max se quedó mirando a los que habían sido sus dos grandes amigos, por un lado estaba Mark, casi su hermano, su mejor amigo, el chico al que conocía como la palma de su mano, y allí estaba Mark, en medio de la pista con una chica que resultaba ser su novia, vivir para ver, Mark, que en Viena era todo un Don Juan que lo máximo que estaba con una chica era un par de besos y ya esta, ahora estaba con novia, y formal por lo que parecía. Y por otro lado estaba Lizzy, ella si era más dada al compromiso, ella si había tenido varios novios, él mismo incluido en esa lista, la veía feliz con Harry, bailando, sonriendo y de vez en cuando besándose, "_Vaya... si que han cambiado en estos seis meses que llevan en Londres" _pensó, y aunque sintió que había perdido una parte de sus amigos, estaba feliz, por que ellos eran felices. Una bonita chica paso por su lado, Max sonrió de lado mientras la seguía con la mirada y cuando la chica paso, se levantó de la columna en donde estaba apoyado y decidió que tendría que conseguir una bonita pareja de baile.

* * *

- ¿Quién era ese chico? - preguntó Ann curiosa. 

- Max... mi mejor amigo en Viena - dijo Mark con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Los echas de menos? -

- Si... pero ahora soy feliz aquí... y si volviera a Viena os echaría de menos a vosotros... - dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Te quiero - murmuró ella.

- Y yo a ti... no sabes cuanto - dijo él sonriente besándola otra vez.

* * *

La velada estaba siendo perfecta, eso nadie lo podía negar, la organización del evento, la seguridad, el baile, todo perfecto. Ahora se encontraban sentados en las mesas cenando animadamente, pese a eso, Elísabeth estaba algo nerviosa, y no era para menos, hacia nueve años, en una noche tan perfecta como aquella, había visto morir a su marido y a su suegro. 

- FLASH BACK -

_Ese día se organizaba un acto benéfico en el Ministerio de Magia de Austria, y la familia Lavine al ser una de las más influyentes y ricas de la sociedad no podían dejar de asistir a este acto. _

_- Mami estas muy guapa - dijo Lizzy._

_Elísabeth le mostraba a su hija, que apenas había cumplido los siete años y la miraba asombrada, el vestido que su marido le había regalado para dicho día. Era un vestido largo con un corte desde el suelo hasta la rodilla, negro, con escote palabra de honor y con la mitad de la espalda al aire, llevaba el pelo recogido aunque algunos mechones sobre salían del peinado, y un precioso collar, aunque no le gustara lucir las joyas de la familia. _

_- ¿Me permite este baile? - preguntó Mark haciendo una pomposa reverencia._

_- Por supuesto caballero - le contestó su madre._

_Madre e hijo empezaron a dar vueltas por el cuarto haciendo como que bailaban mientras la niña reía._

_- ¿Pero quien es el vil traidor que intenta quitarme a mi esposa? - preguntó Patrick sonriente entrando en el cuarto._

_- Antes que ser tu esposa es nuestra madre... así que te aguantas - dijo el niño sacando la lengua a su padre._

_- Que carácter - murmuró Patrick riendo._

_- Papi ¿bailas tu conmigo? - _

_- Por supuesto mi princesita -_

_Lizzy se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y comenzó a dar vueltas como su hermano y su madre._

_- Deberíais estar ya los dos en la cama - dijo Elísabeth después de unos minutos riendo y jugando._

_- Pero mami... si todavía es pronto... -_

_- A la cama -_

_- Papi - dijeron los dos niños haciendo pucheros._

_- Hombre, podríamos dejar que estuvieran despiertos hasta que nos vayamos¿no? - preguntó Patrick a su esposa._

_- Esta bien... pero en cuanto nos vayamos directos a la cama... ¿entendido? - dijo Elísabeth seriamente. _

_- Si mami - _

_Y ambos niños se lanzaron a sus brazos y después a los de su padre._

_Después de un rato sus padres y sus abuelos terminaron de prepararse para la fiesta._

_- Que lo paséis bien, mami - _

_- No volváis tarde - _

_- Y vosotros a la cama ya, que es muy tarde - _

_Elísabeth estrecho a cada uno de sus hijos en sus brazos como despedida._

_- Portaos bien - dijo Patrick dándole un beso a cada uno._

_- Abuelo ¿cuando vuelvas nos contaras más historias de cuando eras joven? -_

_- ¿Insinúas que no soy joven? - preguntó Linus sonriendo pero intentando aparentar enfadado, los niños sonrieron._

_- Digo más joven de lo que ya eres - _

_- Para cuando vuelva vosotros estaréis dormidos -_

_- Te esperaremos despiertos - susurraron los niños para que su madre no los oyera._

_- Mañana os cuento como derrote yo sólo a una veintena de vampiros - dijo haciéndose el héroe._

_- Bien - gritaron los dos niños._

_Los gemelos se despidieron de sus abuelos y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto a mirar por la ventana como los adultos se iba, y a saludar a sus padres que los miraron antes de subirse al coche._

_- No les cuentes esas historias que después se descontrolan y quieren imitarte - le dijo Farah a su marido cuando estuvieron en el coche._

_- No les pasara nada son unos niños muy fuetes y sin miedo -_

_Llegaron al ministerio y pasaron una velada agradable sin ningún altercado, el baile y la cena estaba resultando todo un éxito, el ministerio había recaudado una fortuna para actos benéficos con la asistencia al evento, todo era perfecto._

_Pero el destino se encarga de demostrar que nada es perfecto, la perfección no existe, y así quedo demostrado cuando una veintena de magos apareció en medio del salón, matando a todos los que se pusieran en su camino. Hicieron estallar las mesas, muchos murieron sin haberles dado tiempo ni siquiera a defenderse, y si lo hubieran hecho posiblemente muchas muertes más se habrían podido evitar._

_Elísabeth abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente, estaba tirada en el suelo, se sentía pesada, normal, tenía sobre ella, cubriéndola para protegerla el cuerpo de Patrick, su mesa acababa de explotar y todos habían caído arrojados por la explosión._

_- Pat... - murmuró - Pat... - pero no obtuvo respuesta - Patrick... ¿Patrick? - preguntó nerviosa, se removió para intentar quitarse a Patrick de encima y poder saber por que no le respondía - OH Dios - murmuró nerviosa al sentir como Patrick caía a su lado como un peso muerto, nerviosa se acercó a su marido para intentar reanimarlo - Patrick... despierta... Patrick - intentó hacerlo despertar, pero no funcionó, buscó su pulso en el cuello y palideció - no... Patrick... despierta... Pat... por favor despierta... Patrick... no me hagas esto... no me dejes sola... - dijo comenzando a llorar, abrazó el cuerpo inerte mientras lloraba - Patrick... Pat... Patrick - su voz era entrecortada._

_- Elísabeth - _

_Oyó que la llamaban, se giró para ver como Linus la miraba impresionado al ver el cadáver de su hijo._

_- Él... él ha... ha... - no pudo decir más._

_- Lo pagaran - dijo Linus con rencor, ella sintió - llévate a Farah a casa con el trasladador - _

_Elísabeth reparó en el cuerpo inconsciente pero todavía con vida de su suegra y miró atenta el trasladador que Linus le ofrecía para huir de allí._

_- No... - murmuró._

_Sacó su varita y transformó su ropa en algo más cómodo. _

_- ¡Elísabeth¡detente!- gritó Linus cuando vio como su nuera se levantaba y comenzaba a contraatacar a los asesinos._

_- No -_

_No era la única que luchaba, Linus no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y contraatacar con todas las maldiciones que la experiencia y los años le habían hecho aprender, poco a poco los asesinos fueron cayendo, lentamente se retiraron, fueron huyendo. Para ese momento Elísabeth estaba demasiado obsesionada con venganza y no iba a permitir que los que estaban huyendo se fueran sin recibir su castigo. En el salón sólo quedaban los heridos, los muertos y los que estaban intentando ayudar. _

_Ella siguió por uno de los pasillos del ministerio a un grupo de unos cinco de los que habían atacado esa noche, estaba sedienta de venganza, no podía evitar correr tras ellos, la razón no le dejaba pensar que era lo más favorable en esos momentos, sólo quería venganza. Sintió como alguien la cogía del brazo, y se giró amenazante para atacar._

_- Soy yo - dijo Linus - vuelve -_

_- No... quiero venganza -_

_- Piensa... eres tu la que tiene que volver sana y salva a la casa... la que tiene que velar por Mark y Lizzy - dijo él intentando hacerla entrar en razón._

_Ella se desmoronó, hasta ese momento no había pensado en sus hijos, en que ellos estarían solos si algo le pasaba a ella por ser tan temeraria, sólo quería venganza, matar a los que habían matado a Patrick, a los que habían dejado a sus hijos sin padre._

_- Ellos mataron a Patrick - murmuró._

_- Yo me encargare de ellos... tu vuelve a casa... debes cuidar a los gemelos... ellos te necesitan... Farah te necesitara para superar esto - dijo abrazándola._

_Ella asintió y volvió a llorar, él le sonrió dulcemente y la beso en la frente, después vio como Linus salía corriendo tras los asesinos de su hijo y desapareció en la oscuridad._

_Farah recuperó la conciencia un par de horas después en el hospital, tenía algunas heridas no muy graves pero los médicos insistían en que permaneciera allí, lloró amargamente al enterarse de la muerte de su único hijo, Elísabeth también lloraba sentada al lado de su cama._

_- ¿Y Linus? - preguntó Farah cuando se tranquilizó un poco._

_- Fue tras ellos... - _

_- ¿Esta...? -_

_- No lo sé... - susurró Elísabeth rezando interiormente para que Linus no estuviera muerto._

_En la madrugada llegaron al hospital seis cadáveres encontrados en un callejón en las inmediaciones del ministerio, cinco cuerpos eran de los atacantes al ministerio, el otro era el cuerpo de Linus Lavine, murió en combate como siempre deseó morir, y vengando a su hijo y a todos los que habían muerto esa noche. Por las investigaciones que se hicieron después se pudo saber que Linus mató a los cinco hombres pero que no pudo resistir las heridas mortales que la lucha le había provocado._

_Farah lloró, había perdido a su marido y a su hijo, Elísabeth también lloraba junto a su suegra, las dos estaban desoladas por la tragedia._

_- Tenemos que calmarlos - dijo Farah limpiándose las lagrimas e intentando dejar de llorar - tenemos que... tenemos que pensar en los niños... ellos son lo único que nos queda... - Elísabeth la miraba a sombrada por su entereza - y va a ser muy difícil decirles que... decirles... que... su... oh Dios... decirles que su padre y su abuelo han... - su voz se quebraba por momentos - yo sé que aunque no estén aquí físicamente, siempre van a estar cuidándonos y protegiéndonos... - explicó a Elísabeth recuperando la entereza - ellos están... se que Linus no me ha abandonado... y Patrick nunca dejaría a los gemelos solos ni a ti -_

_Elísabeth no pudo evitar seguir llorando, ella no tenía la entereza de la que Farah hacia gala en esos momentos, y sabía que la pena la llevaba por dentro y que todo era una fachada para dar seguridad y consuelo, Elísabeth sabía que su suegra estaba llorando por dentro, se apoyó en las piernas de Farah sin parar de llorar y Farah sonrió tristemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo como si fuera una niña. _

_Definitivamente lo más duro de todo fue decirles a los gemelos, dos niños de siete años, a la mañana siguiente, que dos de las personas más importantes de sus vidas ya no estarían más._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Sirius viendo el nerviosismo de Elísabeth.

- Si... - dijo ella poco convincente.

Miraba a todos lados rezando por que no se repitiera la historia, por que esta vez estaban en juego también la vida de sus hijos.

Un rayo rojo paso cerca de Daniel, que se agachó para esquivarlo, y dio en un hombre que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

- ¡AL SUELO¡NOS ATACAN! - gritó al ver a los encapuchados que habían aparecido alrededor del salón.

Más de un grito se oyó por el salón de la gente al descubrir a sus acompañantes muertos. Los aurores intentaban esquivar las maldiciones y contraatacar, pero era complicado con tanta gente histérica allí. Los mortifagos estaban atacando con todo lo que sabían, su señor les había ordenado que no saliera nadie vivo de aquella batalla, y eso iban hacer, matarlos a todos. Gracias a Dios el Primer Ministro había previsto este posible ataque y sensatamente había organizado a sus mejores aurores para poder contraatacar. Era cierto que habían muerto muchos inocentes, pero del bando de los mortifagos también había caído más de uno.

Como pudieron Sirius, Remus y Daniel consiguieron meter a Elísabeth, Farah y Kate, que querían también luchar, y a los adolescentes bajo una mesa para que pudieran escapar de allí.

- Yo también soy auror y puedo defenderme solita - dijo Elísabeth molesta por que Sirius la quería sacar de allí.

- Y yo - dijo Kate.

- Y nosotros podemos ayudar - dijo Harry.

- No... vosotros os vais todos de aquí - dijo Remus seriamente.

Daniel estaba fuera, contraatacando a un par de mortifagos que se acercaban a su mesa, dando tiempo para que los que estaban debajo huyeran, cuando acabó con los atacantes levantó el mantel para meterle prisa a Sirius y a Remus, ya que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Todavía no se han ido?... os quiero a todos fuera de aquí ya - dijo Daniel tajantemente dando a entender que esa orden no tenía replica.

- Dan yo... - intentó decir Elísabeth.

- No... tu te vas... todos... ¡ya! - gritó furioso.

A regañadientes, y un poco intimidados, sacaron los trasladadores que les habían dado por si acaso había un ataque y tenían que huir, los activaron y todos desaparecieron, sólo quedaron Remus, Sirius y Daniel.

- Bien... a acabar con esos mortifagos - dijo Sirius saliendo debajo de la mesa dispuesto a lanzar maldiciones.

Remus y Daniel le siguieron y los tres, junto con muchos aurores más, se enzarzaron en una batalla sangrienta. Los acorralaban por todos lados, muchos habían caído ya, y también habían matado a muchos mortifagos, era difícil ganar, pero no imposible. La mayoría de los aurores tenían trasladadores que llevaban a sus familiares a lugares seguros. Así como muchos inocentes escapaban de allí, al conocerse el ataque, muchos aurores que no estaban allí aparecían para entrar en la lucha y eliminar a cuantos más mortifagos mejor.

* * *

Los trasladadores funcionaron a la perfección, en cuestión de segundos estaba fuera del alcance de los mortifagos y a salvo en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, o eso pensaban ellos, que estaban a salvo. Una risa falsa de fondo les sacó de esa tranquilidad que los invadía, frente a ellos, de las sombras, salieron dos personas, las dos más temibles, Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix, apuntándoles con sus varitas. 

En un movimiento instintivo, Elísabeth, Farah y Kate se pusieron delante de los chicos para que no pudieran llegar a ellos. La sonrisa macabra de Bellatrix se ensanchó al pensar en la posibilidad de que corriera la sangre por parte de las tres mujeres.

- Sólo queremos una cosa - dijo Voldemort tranquilamente - y sería mejor para vosotras que nos lo dierais -

La mirada del señor oscuro estaba clavada en Harry, por mucho que Elísabeth se pusiera delante para que no pudiera llegar hasta él.

- Señor... se niegan a acatar sus ordenes - dijo Bellatrix con falsa tristeza.

- Actúa Bellatrix -

Dos simples palabras, tan simples y tan mortíferas a la vez, dos palabras que le daban a Bellatrix carta blanca para conseguir el trofeo, Harry Potter. Ella sonrió con malicia y en un rápido movimiento golpeo a Kate, y así, consiguió hacerse con una de las chicas, la mataría, a menos que el pequeño Potter se entregara, en ese caso, también la mataría, pero después.

Kate cayó de rodillas, no pudo evitar que Bellatrix cogiera a Lizzy, el dolor del golpe era más fuerte, alzó la cabeza, la mortifaga apretaba la varita contra el cuello de la chica, miró a Elísabeth, estaba pálida y apretaba muy fuete del brazo de Mark para que no saliera corriendo a arriesgarse.

- La vida de esta niña por la de Potter... venga... no me lo pongas fácil - dijo Bellatrix mordazmente.

Voldemort presenciaba la escena como un espectador que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba, sonreía malévolamente al ver lo que había provocado con esas dos simples palabras. Conociendo como conocía el complejo de héroe que tenía Potter, seguro que no dudaba en cambiarse con la chica.

- Esta bien - dijo Harry desde detrás de Elísabeth intentando dejarse ver.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, era tan fácil prever sus movimientos.

- ¡No!... no ves que es una trampa... no la van a matar - dijo Elísabeth amenazante.

- Ah¿no?... avada... -

Cuando a una madre le tocan a su hijo es de temer, pero eso Bellatrix no lo sabía, falta de instinto maternal, por eso no previó que Elísabeth se le lanzaran encima dispuesta a matarla con sus propias manos. Fue muy rápido, un salto y estaba encima de Bellatrix, al segundo siguiente, las dos en el suelo, y Elísabeth con sus manos alrededor del cuello de la mortifaga apretando para matarla, ahí no servían de nada las varitas, y menos cuando te falta el aire.

Voldemort sonrió, eran curiosas las reacciones de la gente cuanto las llevas al límite, y más de una mujer, eran imprevisibles, pero había dejado un hueco abierto, un hueco por donde cogió a Harry dispuesto para llevárselo.

Farah alzó la varita para atacar, Voldemort la miró desdeñosamente y apuntó con su varita a Elísabeth, que seguía apretando sus manos en el cuello de Bellatrix, con ese gesto dio a entender que un solo movimiento contra él y mataría a Elísabeth. Todos iban a lanzarse para atacar al señor oscuro, pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido con Harry.

Del coraje, siempre había odiado a Bellatrix, desde que la conoció en el colegio, después, de mortifaga en varias veces tuvieron que luchar la una contra la otra, siempre tan mordaz y amenazante, más tarde, mata a Sirius, le hizo atravesar ese velo, y ahora amenazaba a su hija, eso era el colmo, de puro coraje, apretó las manos, pero no iba a matarla, ella no era una asesina, no se iba a rebajar a su nivel, pero si le haría daño, eso si lo tenía permitido, eso si se lo había ganado. Todavía teniéndola agarrada por el cuello le alzó la cabeza un poco, para bajarla rápidamente y que se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo, así una y otra vez, hasta que el suelo se mancho de sangre y Bellatrix calló inconsciente.

Se apartó rápidamente, asustada de lo que ella misma había hecho, pero cuando es la vida de los que quieres la que esta en peligro se permite todo, incluso los ataques de locura asesina. Sentada en el suelo, al lado de su hija, fue muy rápido lo que ocurrió después, Kreacher entró en la habitación, y ella descubrió la verdad.

- ¡Mi señora Bellatrix! - gritó el elfo entrando en el salón dispuesto a ayudar a Bellatrix.

- ¡NI TE ATREVAS! - gritó Mark furioso, Kreacher se detuvo y lo miró fijamente asustado - ¡NI TE ATREVAS A AYUDARLA!... TE ORDENO QUE VUELVAS A TU SUCIO ESCONDITE EN LA COCINA Y NO SALGAS DE ALLÍ... NO QUIERO VERTE... ENCIERRATE ALLÍ Y NO SALGAS -

Kreacher lo miraba asustado, y por mucho que intentaba de razonar que quien era ese niño para darle una orden y hablarle así, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y volver sobre sus pasos para encerrarse en la cocina.

- Mark... - murmuró Elísabeth dándose cuenta de lo que su hijo acababa de hacer y de lo que eso significaba.

Todos lo miraban, alucinados, y él, sólo tenía ojos para el cuerpo inconsciente de Bellatrix, la miraba con asco y repugnancia, con ganas de querer matarla, pero era el hecho de que no era un asesino, él era bueno, ese pensamiento hizo que desviara la mirada hacia su madre y se acercara hasta ella.

Ann y Christine estaban ayudando a su madre a sentarse y reestablecerse, por suerte Bellatrix le había golpeado por encima de la barriga, entre los pechos y no afectó al bebe, pero a ella la dejó sin aire durante unos minutos. Farah invocó vasos con agua para todos, para que se tranquilizaran, se acercó a Kate para asegurarse que estaba bien, miró a su nuera y a sus nietos, ahora estaban abrazados los tres y lloraban.

Mark se había arrodillado frente a su madre y se acercó temeroso para abrazarla, ella lo estrecho contra su pecho, Lizzy también se unió al abrazo y los tres comenzaron a llorar, de alegría, por que estaban bien, y tristeza, por los minutos vividos.

Hermione fue la más sensata, o quizás la que más sangre fría tenía en ese momento, se acercó a Bellatrix e invocó unas cuerdas para atarla, mejor tenerla amordazada. Farah le sonrió satisfecha cuando vio lo la gran idea de atar a esa asesina.

- Será mejor que avise a Dumbledore de esto - dijo Farah haciendo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos - debe saber que Voldemort tiene a Harry -

- ¿Te aparecerás allí? - preguntó Kate.

- No queda más remedio... esto es... es demasiado grave como para no informar -

* * *

Una verdadera carnicería, en eso se había convertido la batalla, cada segundo caía un cadáver, y daba igual de que bando era, cada segundo alguien moría. 

En medio de todo ese caos y confusión, una sombra oscura se alzó.

- Atención mis mortifagos... aquí os traigo el premio especial - dijo Voldemort mostrando a Harry Potter.

Muchos pararon de luchar, otros no lo hicieron hasta que mataron a sus contrincantes, los aurores, acorralados, miraban como Voldemort pretendía matar a Harry allí en medio, como si fuera un espectáculo.

- Tonks, Charlie - los llamó Dumbledore - id a Grimmauld Place y averiguad lo que ha pasado -

- Si - dijeron los dos y desaparecieron.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido a Harry? - preguntó Sirius alterado.

Por la mente de Sirius, Remus y Daniel paso el mismo pensamiento, para llegar hasta Harry, Voldemort tenía que haber acabado antes con Elísabeth, Kate y Farah, y esa idea les aterraba.

- Y ahora Potter... veamos de que casta estas hecho - dijo Voldemort comenzando a batirse en duelo con Harry.

* * *

Pero no hizo falta que Farah activara su trasladador, Tonks y Charlie Weasley aparecieron allí, los miraban a todos entre aturdidos por los acontecimientos y alucinados. 

- Voldemort ha aparecido en medio del baile con Harry dispuesto a batirse en duelo con él allí delante de todos... Dumbledore nos mandó rápidamente aquí para ver que había pasado - explicó Charlie.

- Estaba aquí... estaba aquí cuando llegamos... se llevó a Harry... - dijo Kate algo alterada.

- Dejó a esta - dijo Elísabeth con desprecio refiriéndose a Bellatrix.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo... iros a un lugar seguro... este ya no lo es... si él ha llegado hasta aquí... -

- De acuerdo -

Elísabeth sacó el trasladador de emergencia que les llevaría a la casa McCallister, allí si estarían seguros, todos se acercaron y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron.

Charlie se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Bellatrix, todavía seguía viva, conjuró cuerdas más fuertes, no se fiaba, y la elevó por medio de un hechizo.

- Yo me llevo a esta... vuelve y avisa a Dumbledore de lo que ha pasado - dijo a Tonks.

- Vale... ten cuidado -

Y ambos desaparecieron de el numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

A duras penas Harry conseguía esquivar los ataques que Voldemort le lanzaba, los aurores, aprovechando que los mortifagos estaban distraídos en el duelo de su señor comenzaron a atacarles y a ganar terreno poco a poco. 

Podría calificarse de milagro, ciertamente eso fue, las varitas de Voldemort y Harry volvieron a conectarse y milagrosamente Harry vio durante esos segundos una vía de escape al terrible duelo.

- Tom - Dumbledore lo llamó acercándose poco a poco a donde ellos estaban - esta lucha no te esta trayendo ningún beneficio... déjalo ahora que todavía puedes... - le advirtió.

- No necesito consejos de un viejo loco - dijo Voldemort con odio.

- No voy a permitir que ganes - dijo alzando su varita.

Lanzó algunos hechizos que impactaron sobre Voldemort, era un suerte que estuviera conectado con la varita de Harry, ya que así no pudo defenderse cuando cayó al suelo derrotado.

- ¡Retirada! - gritó Voldemort a sus mortifagos, ellos empezaron a desaparecer - la próxima vez no vencerás - dijo con asco y odio a Dumbledore y a Harry.

* * *

Estaban a salvo, esta vez si, a salvo en la casa McCallister, agotados, y preocupados sobre todo, Daniel, Sirius, Remus y Harry estaban en medio de la batalla, pero ellos no podían volver allí, sería arriesgado y no valdría la pena, por eso Farah les aconsejó a todos que fueran a sus habitaciones a dormir y descansar, cosa que nadie pudo hacer esa noche. 

Ann siguió a su hermana y entró con ella en su cuarto, no quería dormir sola, necesitaba a Christine, que le dijera que todo saldría bien, que su padre estaría bien, se tumbó en la cama, llorando, no podía evitar llorar, y mejor allí que frente a su madre, Kate se preocuparía muchísimo si las viera llorar. Christine la abrazó fuertemente, para darle seguridad, y no pudo evitar llorar con ella, y es que, posiblemente, esa noche podría ser la última en la que vieron a su padre.

Los gemelos estaban igual, Mark estaba tumbado boca arriba asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido, Lizzy, se acurrucaba cerca de él intentando tranquilizarse, todo esto era demasiado para ellos, lejos de allí se estaba librando una batalla, y había personas a las que querían en ella. Lizzy lloraba, la incertidumbre de no saber que estaba pasando con Sirius y con Harry era mayor que su entereza, Mark le agarró la mano fuertemente, intentando trasmitirle su fuerza, intentando consolarla.

Ron y Hermione fueron cada uno a su cuarto, todavía absortos por lo que había ocurrido, ella no pudo evitar sentir miedo, mucho miedo, incertidumbre, desesperación, y en esa casa, al único al que podía contarle su miedo y que le daría apoyo, era Ron. Con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo y lo encontró en el suelo, debajo de la ventana, acurrucado, fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado, Ron estaba llorando, no sólo su mejor amigo estaba en esa batalla, también parte de su familia, a los que temía perder. Se abrazaron mutuamente intentando aliviar el dolor.

Farah había conseguido que los chicos se fueran a sus cuartos, ahora sólo le quedaba conseguir que Elísabeth y Kate se tranquilizaran y descansaran un poco, ese estado de nerviosismo no era bueno para ninguna de las dos.

- Será mejor que... -

- ¡No me digas que me calme! - dijo Elísabeth alterada dando vueltas por la habitación - no me pienso calmar hasta no saber que les ha pasado a Daniel, Sirius, Remus y Harry -

- Eli... -

- ¡Que no! - dijo furiosa.

Kate estaba sentada en el sofá, llorando silenciosamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma, que más quisiera ella que estar como Elísabeth y poder dejarse llevar por su furia, poner todo patas arriba con tal de conseguir algo de información sobre su marido, pero no podía, estaba embarazada y tenía que velar por el bienestar de su hijo, tenía que intentar mantener la calma, los nervios no le harían bien a su niño.

- ¡Elísabeth! - gritó Farah al verla caer.

Kate alzó la mirada, justo en el momento en el que su amiga se detenía furiosa mirando a su suegra y después caía al suelo inconsciente. Se acercó a ella para ver como estaba.

- Se ha desmayado... la presión... tiene que tenerla por las nubes - dijo Kate tomando el pulso de su amiga.

- Esto no es bueno... ni para ella ni para ti... - Farah invocó una camilla - Olry... - el elfo apareció - llévala a su cuarto... Kate... será mejor que tu también vayas... quédate allí con ella e intenta descansar... piensa en tu hijo... necesitas descansar -

Kate asintió y salió del cuarto junto con el elfo y su amiga en una camilla, cuando salieron del cuarto, Farah se sentó exhausta en el sofá. Llegaron al cuarto y tumbaron a Elísabeth en la cama, Kate se tumbó a su lado e intentó dormir.

* * *

El equipo medico no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar de la masacre, y fueron bastante eficaces con los heridos, la gran mayoría fue trasladada a San Murgo, otros tantos, los que de verdad tenían heridas meramente superficiales que se curaban con una tirita, fueron enviados a sus casas. Sirius, Remus, Daniel y Harry fueron enviados al hospital, aunque más de uno puso quejas por ello, pero al final tuvieron que ir, no eran heridas tan graves, pero si no se trataban pronto podrían infectarse y sería peor. 

Los cuatro estaban impacientes por volver a casa y saber que había pasado, Harry pudo explicarles como Voldemort ordenó a Bellatrix que los atacara y como ésta se hizo con Lizzy para intentar matarla, que cuando Voldemort se lo llevó Elísabeth estaba casi matando a Bellatrix por intentar matar a su hija. Estaban nerviosos por volver y saber, la falta de información los estaba matando, era peor que luchar contra los mortifagos.

* * *

Voldemort estaba furioso, no sólo había sufrido innumerables bajas sino que también había perdido el combate contra Harry Potter, era humillante, pero como la maldad era infinita en él, decidió pagar toda esa frustración con una de sus mortifagas que no había ido a la lucha. 

Meryem estaba gritando, abrazada a si misma, soportando como buenamente podía el Crucio que su señor le estaba haciendo, en circunstancias normales, con un Crucio normal y corriente, ella no hubiera gritado, solía soportar bien el dolor, pero es que su señor estaba muy enfadado y eso se notaba.

* * *

Sin noticias, así amanecieron, sin noticias de ninguno, alteradas, nerviosos. Farah era la que peor lo estaba pasando, tenía que lidiar con una Elísabeth bastante alterada y nerviosa y con Kate, a la que no le convenía para nada ese estado de nerviosismo, ella intentaba por todos los medios que ambas mujeres descansaran, pero estaba resultando difícil. 

Gracias a Dios los adolescentes ayudaban más en esa tarea, habían bajado a desayunar, todos en silencio o sollozando, taciturnos, tristes.

- ¿Se ha sabido algo? - preguntó Christine.

- No... nada... - dijo Farah abatida - desayunad... no os preocupéis... pronto sabremos algo - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Farah salió del salón y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, dispuestos a comer algo o por lo menos a intentarlo. Ninguno hablaba, no había mucho que decir.

- ¡Han llegado! - dijo Olry abriendo la puerta.

Todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo a la entrada. Sirius, Remus, Harry y Daniel estaban allí.

El reencuentro fue emotivo, llorando Christine y Ann abrazaron a su padre con fuerza, haciéndose a la idea de que no era un visión, estaba bien y había vuelto.

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron, literalmente, sobre Harry, que los recibió sonriendo, había salido por los pelos de esta, estaba vivo otra vez para contarlo.

La reacción de los gemelos fue la menos esperada de todas, se acercaron corriendo a Sirius y lo abrazaron, como si la vida les fuera en ello, queriendo cerciorarse de que él estaba allí, que no se había ido. Sirius, entre feliz, sorprendido e impresionado, los abrazó fuertemente.

Farah bajaba en ese momento las escaleras seguida de Elísabeth y Kate que discutían por la falta de información, y al ver a los recién llegados bajaron corriendo para llegar a ellos. Farah estaba impresionada, los gemelos estaban abrazados a Sirius y detrás de ellos, Daniel sonreía, era algo curioso, y si le añadías el dato de cómo Mark había tratado a Kreacher, lo hacia más curioso aun.

Kate corría, pese a su pequeña barriga, hacia su marido, que más daba si caía rodando por las escaleras si al final de ellas estaba esperándole su amado Remus, lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndose a la idea de que estaba allí, lo besó, lo necesitaba, daba gracias de que estuviera a salvo, lloraba de felicidad.

- Estas bien... estas bien... - murmuró.

- Sólo unas heridas pero ya estoy aquí - dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarla.

Chris y Ann lloraban de felicidad y se sumaron al abrazo de sus padres.

Elísabeth no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle de que sus hijos estaban abrazados a Sirius simplemente bajó corriendo para poder abrazarlo. Los gemelos se separaron de Sirius cuando su madre se acercó, y abrazaron a su tío sonriendo, felices, porque también estuviera bien. Elísabeth abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius, todas las que le quedaban después de las horas angustiosas que había pasado, Sirius también la estrecho entre sus brazos, para hacerle sentir protegida. Ella alzó la vista, vio a Remus y a Kate en similar situación, Remus le asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien, miró a Harry, comprobó por como sonreía abrazado a sus mejores amigos que también estaba bien, a Daniel lo había visto perfectamente mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de comprobar que todos estaban bien, se centró en abrazar a Sirius y sentirlo cerca, hasta que las fuerzas le faltaron y agotada por la emoción se desmayo, otra vez.

Cada uno se fue a sus cuarto, a descansar, a Elísabeth la llevaron en camilla, Kate fue con ella para ver si estaba bien, aunque algo reacia a separarse de Remus, pero después de deducir que se había desmayado por la emoción y los nervios, la dejó en su cama metida y que la cuidara Sirius, que ella se iba con su marido.

Ann y Chris, a regañadientes, pues querían estar con su padre, se fueron a sus cuartos para dejar a sus progenitores solos, la verdad no habían dormido demasiado esa noche y estaban agotadas, ahora si que podrían descansar.

Harry se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba dormir, Ron y Hermione lo entendieron, ellos también lo necesitaban, así que dejaron a su amigo en su cama, mirando al techo, intentando asimilar que otra vez había salido con vida de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

- Me alegro de que estés bien - dijo Lizzy abriendo un poco la puerta.

- Ven... - dijo Harry alzándose un poco, ella se acercó y lo abrazó - te quiero -

- Yo también a ti... estaba muy preocupada -

- Ya... todo paso... - dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente y quedándose dormido.

Sonrió al verlo dormido, tranquilamente, a salvo, y salió del cuarto, había algo de lo que debía hablar con su hermano.

Mark se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había tumbado a su lado, tan concentrado en lo que había pasado esa mañana, en ese abrazo que ambos le habían dado a Sirius, en la preocupación por lo que pudiera pasarle, tan concentrado que ni se dio cuenta de la caricia que Lizzy le hizo.

- Mark... - dijo ella suavemente.

- No lo hemos hecho por que estemos preocupados por él¿verdad? -

- No lo sé -

- Ha sido simplemente por la preocupación general¿no? -

- Mark... -

- No tenemos este sentimiento de que si le pasara algo... de que si se fuera... dime que no por favor - pidió mirando a su hermana lloroso.

En ese momento no estaba como para admitir que Sirius significaba tanto para ellos como en su día lo había sido Patrick.

- Tío Daniel tiene razón... ya hemos perdido a un padre... ¿queremos perder a otro? -

- Ese es el problema... no es nuestro padre -

- Es cierto... ese es el problema... que si es nuestro padre pero que nunca ha ejercido como padre - razonó Lizzy.

- Me estoy volviendo loco - murmuró.

- Mark... intentamos luchar contra el hecho de que... le queremos y no queremos que nos abandone... pero le hizo daño a mamá... -

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? -

- ¿Darle una oportunidad? -

- ¿Y si falla¿y si...?... no creo que lo resistiéramos ninguno de los tres -

- Volvemos a la misma cuestión de antes... cuando sepamos la respuesta sabremos que hacer -

- ¿Qué cuestión? -

- Que ya hemos perdido un padre... ¿queremos de verdad perder a otro? -

- No... - murmuró Mark después de unos minutos llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Hay esta la respuesta -

Lizzy abrazó a su hermano tiernamente, Mark era más cabezota que ella, le había costado bastante asimilar el hecho de que Sirius era su padre y de que lo querían. Ella se había dado cuenta de esa respuesta en cuanto se despertó esa mañana, le gustaba ver a su madre tan feliz, y ellos, con ellos Sirius se comportaba como un padre, se preocupaba de ellos, se notaba que los quería, y aunque eran los dos un poco reticentes en perdonar el error que Sirius cometió antes de que ellos nacieran, el hecho era que como tantas veces su madre les había dicho, su padre le falló a ella, a ellos los quería y lo demostraba.

* * *

Pasaron los días y poco a poco las heridas se fueron curando, todos estaban más tranquilos y volvían a recuperar la alegría de la navidad, el mal recuerdo del ataque del baile se convertía en eso, un mal recuerdo que simplemente les atormentaba por las noches. 

Tanto Ron como Hermione volvieron a sus casas después del incidente de año nuevo, no podían ocultar el nerviosismo, y aunque Ron sabía que su familia estaba perfectamente y que pocos eran los daños que habían sufrido en el ataque, no podía ocultar su preocupación, y sobre todo no podía ocultar su tristeza al tener que dejar a Christine antes de lo que él esperaba.

- Te voy a echar de menos - dijo Ron abrazando a Chris.

- Y yo a ti amor... no sabes cuanto -

- Pero... nos quedan las cartas... y las visitas al pueblo - dijo Ron esperanzado.

- Si... pero... te echare de menos - dijo tristemente.

* * *

Los gemelos entraron silenciosamente en el cuarto de su madre, no se extrañaron de encontrar allí, durmiendo junto a su madre, a Sirius, desde el día del baile ellos ya no se escondían, aunque no lo habían hecho explícitamente público, todo el mundo sabía que ellos estaban juntos. Se acercaron a la cama, se arrodillaron y dejaron caer en el lado de su madre, y sonrieron al verla dormir tan placidamente entre los brazos de Sirius. 

- No hagas ruido - murmuró Mark.

- Mami - susurró Lizzy llamándola - mami... mamá... - ella abrió los ojos adormilada, se sorprendió un poco al verlos allí - ¿podemos dormir contigo? - preguntó dulcemente.

Estaban asustados, no todos los días se habían enfrentado el hecho de que pudieran perder a las personas que querían en esta guerra.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó algo asustada mientras les hacía un hueco en la cama, menos mal que era grande - ¿estáis bien? -

- Si... simplemente... queríamos estar contigo -

- Como últimamente no te separas de él - dijo Mark tranquilamente.

Sirius notó que alguien entraba en el cuarto y como desde hacía un tiempo tenía el sueño muy ligero, supo que eran los gemelos, se acomodó para que ellos también cupieran en la cama, y sonrió interiormente de que no se enfadaran por verlo allí.

- Creo que con mi comportamiento de estos días he demostrado que estamos juntos... le quiero y él me quiere... y lo más importante... os quiere a vosotros... sino no podría -

- Lo entendemos... y... lo aceptamos - dijo Mark con voz entrecortada.

- Eso me hace feliz... - dijo intentando abrazarlos, pero estando los tres tumbados en la cama era muy difícil.

- Pero si... -

- Sin peros... - pidió Elísabeth.

- Creo que todavía estamos un poco impresionados por lo que paso -

- Lo comprendo... yo también estoy... impresionada... por no decir asustada - murmuró.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -

- Vosotros no debéis preocuparos por nada... volveréis al colegio y seguiréis con vuestros estudios... de la guerra nos ocupamos nosotros -

- Pero... -

- Mark... no quiero arrebatos de heroicidad injustificados... no quiero que hagáis nada estúpido - advirtió Elísabeth.

Los gemelos asintieron y se acomodaron para poder conciliar el sueño y poder dormir, menos mal que la cama era grande.

* * *

Harry llamó tímidamente a la puerta del cuarto de Elísabeth pero no obtuvo respuesta. 

- ¿Querías algo? - preguntó Daniel pasando por allí.

- Pues... Elísabeth me dijo que cuando me sintiera preparado me acompañaría a la casa de mis padres - dijo algo nervioso.

- Puedo acompañarte yo... casi crecí en aquella casa - dijo Daniel sonriendo tristemente al recordar.

Harry asintió y ambos pusieron rumbo a la casa de al lado, la casa Potter.

- ¿Ellos...? - preguntó Harry tímidamente viendo un cuadro que Daniel acababa de destapar.

- Tu abuelo y sus padres - contestó Daniel - tu has salido a esa rama de la familia - dijo mirando detenidamente a Harry y el cuadro, Harry sonrió tímidamente - este es el salón principal - dijo entrando en un gran salón lleno de muebles tapados con sabanas - demasiado tiempo sin entrar nadie - murmuró Dan - ven - dijo guiándolo a otra habitación - este era el despacho... por aquella puerta podías entrar en la gran biblioteca de la familia Potter... vamos - subieron las escaleras - esta habitación creo que te gustara - abrió una puerta - este era el cuarto de tu padre -

- Oh -

Era una habitación grande y también estaba completamente tapada con sabanas blancas para evitar que los muebles se llenaran de polvo, en las paredes también había sabanas lo cual indicaba que tapaban cuadros.

- Las paredes estaban llenas de pósters de los equipos de quidditch - Harry sonrió - si quieres... bueno... podría... podría hacer que la casa estuviera en condiciones - dijo temeroso, Harry lo miró sorprendido - a fin de cuentas es tu casa... algún día, si tu quieres, vivirás aquí -

Harry se sorprendió demasiado, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir en la casa de su padre, era una idea que lo desbordaba.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo - murmuró Sirius desde el marco de la puerta.

- Si... - contestó Daniel - ¿qué haces aquí? -

- Os vi venir... supongo que estoy nostálgico -

- Le proponía a Harry restaurar la casa - comentó Daniel.

- ¿Pretendes restaurar las grandes mansiones del Valle de Godric? -

- No es mala idea... ¿seguimos con la guía turística? -

- ¿Le has mostrado el jardín? -

- Buena idea... por aquí -

Harry seguía a los dos adultos que mientras avanzaban le contaban batallitas de su padre, sonreía mientras caminaba, e intentaba imaginarse como sería haber estaba allí cuando ocurrían esas historias. Estuvieron allí durante un par de horas, visitaron casi todas las habitación y en cada una de ellas había una historia, una travesura, una broma. Le gustó visitar la casa, era como si de repente conociera a su padre más de lo que lo había conocido nunca, ahora sólo faltaba conocer así de bien a su madre para poder sentirse pleno.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta y uno de los elfos fue abrir, en unos minutos Tonks y un hombre entraban en el salón donde estaban todos, se quedaron extrañados por la visita, de repente Elísabeth sonrió dulcemente al hombre que estaba junto a Tonks. 

- Me alegro de volver a verte - le dijo acercándose y abrazándolo con ternura.

Tonks la miró extrañada.

- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Tonks muy sorprendida y algo celosa.

Sirius frunció el ceño algo celoso, no sabía por que, pero ese hombre se le hacia familiar.

- La última vez que lo vi tenía... ¿cuantos?... doce años... pero se que nunca me olvidare de mi pequeño niño consentido -

El hombre bajo la cabeza tímido, en verdad no esperaba que lo reconociera.

- Ya no soy tan niño... y creo que nunca fui tu consentido - dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco - Black lo era más - murmuró sonriendo con picardía.

- Cierto - murmuró ella sonriente - has crecido mucho... ya no eres mi pequeño Kyle - dijo ella tristemente.

Sirius en ese momento recordó quien era ese hombre, cuando estaba en sexto año tuvo una gran pelea con todos sus amigos por la imprudencia de haber hecho que Snape se enterara del secreto de Remus, a causa de esa pelea se aisló un poco, y una noche que estaba bastante enfadado le pegó sin querer con una puerta a un niño de primero, por allí pasaba Elísabeth que defendió al niño y desde aquella noche lo adoptó como su pequeño niño consentido, al cual protegía y mimaba, la verdad es que Elísabeth se encariñó mucho con él, bueno, no sólo Elísabeth, también Kate, Lily y los merodeadores, ese niño se llamaba Kyle Whitman y era el hombre que ahora estaba frente a ellos.

- Bueno... él es Kyle Whitman... es mi... compañero - dijo Tonks algo insegura - si eso... mi compañero - murmuró para ella misma.

- Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida - dijo Elísabeth alegremente cogiendo a Kyle del brazo y llevándolo a que se sentara en un sillón.

- Pues... -

- Tendremos tiempo de eso después... Bellatrix se ha escapado... ahora mismo tiene que estar llegando junto a su señor - dijo Tonks con rabia.

- Suponía que no duraría demasiado apresada... -

- ¿Que piensa hacer Dumbledore? -

- No sabemos... dijo que hablaría con vosotros cuando volvierais al colegio... yo sólo vengo para avisaros... - dijo Tonks.

- Habrá que estar en guardia... de ellos me espero cualquier cosa -

- Tenemos que irnos... las misiones nos esperan - dijo Kyle poniéndose de pie.

- Espero cuando tengas tiempo hablemos... quiero saber que ha sido de ti... -

- No te preocupes... - dijo él sonriente.

Elísabeth los acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Pórtate bien Kyle... - le advirtió como cuando se despedía de él en el anden cuando estaban en el colegio - Tonks ten cuidado... - dijo algo más preocupada.

La chica sonrió y ambos desaparecieron.

- ¿Cómo has podido reconocerlo después de casi veinte años sin verlo? - preguntó Sirius abrazándola por la espalda cuando ella cerró la puerta.

- No sé... vi sus ojos y lo reconocí... le cogí mucho cariño mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts - dijo sonriendo tristemente al recordar.

- Lo sé... no sabes los celos que me daban cuando hacías que se sentara entre tu y yo en el salón comedor - le susurró al oído.

- Lo siento... pero es que sentía como si fuera nuestro niño... supongo que mi subconsciente ya pensaba en que iba a formar una familia contigo y que tenía que ir practicando como sería tener un niño - murmuró ella avergonzada.

- Siempre tuviste un gran instinto maternal - dijo Sirius besándola tiernamente.

* * *

- ¡Bien!... aquí estoy yo con los regalos de reyes - dijo Farah entrando en el salón con una gran bolsa de regalos. 

- ¡Regalos! - exclamaron los gemelos corriendo hacia su abuela.

- Advierto... todos tenéis lo mismo... y cuando digo todos... digo... Mark, Lizzy, Harry, Christine, Ann y Elísabeth -

- ¿Yo también? - preguntó Elísabeth acercándose.

- Oh si... a ti te va hacer ilusión... seguro - Farah sacó de la bolsa una caja para cada uno - venga... abridlos -

Todos abrieron sus cajas ilusionados y nervioso, y aunque Harry, Chris y Ann habían intentado rechazar los regalos por que no creía que fuera conveniente aceptarlos, Farah insistió tanto que al final tuvieron que aceptar.

- Oh dios... - murmuró Elísabeth.

Los gemelos se pusieron a dar brincos y a gritar cuando descubrieron lo que su abuela les había regalado.

- La PSP... la PSP... - gritaban emocionados abrazando a su abuela.

- Vaya - murmuró sorprendido Harry al ver la videoconsola portátil de última generación, había leído en una revista de su primo sobre ella.

- Te has pasado... nos consientes demasiado - dijo Elísabeth un poco avergonzada.

- Pero si a ti te hace más ilusión la maquinita esa que cualquier otro regalo... eres más cría en estas cosa que tus hijos... ves una maquinita y te conviertes en una niña -

Elísabeth bajó la mirada un poco tímida por lo que su suegra estaba diciendo, cosas que tenía que admitir que eran muy ciertas, a ella le gustaban las cosas electrónicas.

- Muchas gracias - dijeron agradecidas Ann y Christine - no tenía que haberse molestado -

- No es nada mujer... están hechizados para que funcionen en Hogwarts -

- ¿Tendremos Internet en Hogwarts? - preguntaron los gemelos demasiado sorprendidos y dando saltos por el salón - tendremos Internet en Hogwarts -

- Ah no... eso si que no... que no estudiáis... - advirtió Elísabeth - Sirius quiero que los vigiles y que no permitas que se pasen muchas horas enganchados a la maquina ni jugando ni por Internet - le dijo seriamente.

- Yo me encargo - dijo seriamente - pero ¿quién te vigila a ti? - preguntó picaramente, ella se sonrojó un poco, y Sirius la besó dulcemente.

* * *

Pronto volverían al colegio, a la rutina, y eso era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba a Kate, la rutina. Ella se pasaba el día entero encerrada en la habitación, pocas veces salía del salón o del cuarto, Dumbledore, por que Remus se lo pediría, la retiró de todo trabajo en la orden, por su bien, claro, como no eran ellos los que se pasaban las horas muertas tirada en una cama, eso durante un par de días esta bien, pero dos meses, aburre. Pues eso, que Kate temía el momento de la vuelta al colegio y volver a la rutina de no hacer absolutamente nada. 

Ella y Elísabeth se encontraban tiradas en una cama, comiendo filipinos blancos, algo a lo que no se resistían ninguna de las dos, a parte de sus respectivos hombres. Ellos estaban en una reunión con Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido en el baile y las medidas que iban a tomar.

- Me aburro - dijo Kate bostezando ruidosamente.

- ¿Ponemos la tele? - sugirió Elísabeth.

- Vale... - dijo con desgana.

- No parece que haya nada bueno... ¿ponemos los dibujitos? -

Kate sonrió por la inocencia de su amiga, todavía seguía enganchada a ver dibujos animados en la tele.

- Me aburro - comentó Kate después de un rato.

- Lo siento... - dijo Elísabeth apenada.

- No es por ti... es que... pensar que voy a volver al colegio y que me voy a pasar hasta el verano allí metida... en ese cuarto... me aburre demasiado... -

- Vente conmigo a Viena -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Si... a trabajar conmigo en la empresa... y te quedas en mi casa... la única pega es que no verías a Remus todos lo días... - dijo Elísabeth con la misma parsimonia de quien pronostica el tiempo.

- ¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio? - preguntó Kate medio en broma medio impresionada.

- Claro... ¿por qué no?... allí no te aburrirías... trabajarías en lo que te gusta, la medicina... -

- ¿Pero es en serio en serio? - ahora no lo preguntaba de broma.

- Que si... totalmente en serio... ¿por qué te iba yo a mentir? -

- No sé... es que me ha pillado de sorpresa... -

- A ver... yo mejor que nadie te comprendo... ¿te recuerdo que cuando me quede embarazada de los gemelos Sirius me obligó a tomarme la baja laboral?... pese a que todos, médicos, jefe, tu... todos le habíais dicho que yo estaba bien y que no pasaba nada por que trabajara... pero a él se le metió en la cabeza que podía hacer daño al bebe... y de ahí nadie le sacó... al final me pase tres meses encerrada en ese apartamento... aburrida - dijo Elísabeth con algo de rencor.

- Dios los cría y ellos se juntan... son los dos iguales... yo sé que Remus le pidió a Dumbledore que no me permitiera participar en la orden por mi embarazo... -

- Por eso... estando en Viena no podría decirte nada... allí no desempeñarías ningún trabajo de vida o muerte... ¿qué te parece ayudante de medico de la empresa?... te aseguro que no requiere mucho esfuerzo -

- Me parece perfecto... sólo que tengo que consultarlo con Remus - dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Necesitas su aprobación? - preguntó Elísabeth con burla.

- No - dijo Kate seriamente - pero preferiría decírselo cuando estuviera de buen humor -

- ¿Y eso es...? -

- Cuando estemos en pleno orgasmo... ahí me ha concedido todos los caprichos que he querido - dijo Kate sonriendo picaramente.

- No necesitaba saber eso... - dijo Elísabeth haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Es muy practico -

- De verdad... no me lo cuentes... -

- Intentaré hablar con él... y ya te contaré si me voy contigo o no... por lo pronto mañana vuelvo al colegio -

* * *

Llegó la mañana del domingo, esa tarde volverían al colegio, estaban algo tristes por que se acabara las vacaciones, pese a todo, se lo habían pasado bien, pero había que volver a la rutina. 

A media tarde la mayoría de los alumnos habían llegado al colegio de sus estupendas vacaciones de navidad, algunos lo pasaron mejor que otros, como era el caso de Draco, que volvía al colegio más pensativo que nunca y con expresión taciturna. Rachel, más contenta que unas pascuas, le esperaba junto a la puerta para lanzarse a sus brazos nada más verlo, lo había echado mucho de menos, y es que la chica de verdad estaba enamorada.

En cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó y lo besó con ansias, casi se caen de espaldas los dos cuando ella se lanzó encima.

- Rachel - dijo Draco sorprendido cuando pudo separarse.

- Te he echado de menos - dijo ella risueña.

- Será mejor que entremos... - dijo Draco sonriendo levemente entrando para dentro.

Rachel frunció el ceño, ese recibimiento no era el que ella se esperaba, pero igualmente le siguió hasta el interior del castillo.

* * *

Dando vueltas en su cuarto, pensando, dándole demasiadas vueltas a una idea que ya hacia varios días que tenía en mente. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y del último cajón sacó una pequeña caja, el contenido de la caja se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió rápida del cuarto dispuesta a resolver las dudas, pero no quería estar sola en ese momento. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, pensando en cual era la mejor opción para que le acompañara en ese momento y así no estar sola, "_¿Farah¿Kate?"_, miró a su derecha y sonrió, "_Daniel"_. 

No fue mucho lo que le dijo a su hermano, más bien lo cogió y lo sacó a rastras de la casa, el lugar elegido para aparecerse fue el pasillo que daba a los cuartos de baño de una hamburguesería. Frente al desconcierto de Daniel, Elísabeth optó por meterse en el baño de mujeres y resolver las dudas. Pasaron varios minutos, él miró su reloj, diez minutos allí, y su hermana seguía encerrada en el baño, cansado, decidió entrar.

- ¿Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con fastidio.

Ella estaba apoyada en una de las puertas que dan a los W.C. y temerosa señaló a lo que había en el lavabo. Dan se acercó y miró la prueba de embarazó que daba positiva, la miró con las cejas alzadas y con cara de incredulidad.

- Mierda... mierda... mierda... - dijo ella dándose la vuelta y golpes flojos contra la puerta.

- ¿Estas embarazada? -

- Mierda -

- Eso ya lo has dicho... -

- Y tus preguntas son un poco estúpidas... ¿no ves la prueba? - dijo ella irritada.

- Será mejor que salgamos fuera... comas algo... y te tranquilices -

Así lo hicieron, salieron del baño y pidieron la comida, después se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada de las demás a comer tranquilamente.

- ¿De cuanto más o menos? -

- Un mes como mucho... se supone que tendría que haberme venido la regla durante el baile... pero con lo que paso... pues pensé que el retraso era debido al estrés... pero ya el retraso se ha alargado demasiado - explicó rápidamente.

- Lo que no entiendo es por que estas tan nerviosa -

- ¿Cómo no quieres que este nerviosa?... no es un embarazo esperado - dijo algo alterada.

- Pero tu lo quieres... ¿no? -

- Claro que lo quiero... estoy embarazada y es mi hijo... pero... -

- Sirius -

- Es que... sé que él querrá al bebe... pero... no sé como se lo tomara ahora mismo... cuando... la otra vez... cuando yo me fui a vivir con él... le dije claramente que yo quería tener hijos... y él no dijo nada... ni que si ni que no... simplemente esperó a que yo llegara con la noticia de que estaba embarazada... ahora... ahora no sé como se lo va a tomar... -

- Cuanto antes se lo digas mejor... si prefieres que se lo diga yo... -

- Yo puedo... sólo... déjame algo de tiempo... un par de horas para pensar en como decírselo sin que le de un ataque -

- Ahora lo que importa es que estés tranquila... deberías ir al medico en estos días... saber de cuanto estas exactamente y todas esas cosas... bueno... tu sabes... -

- Si... no te preocupes... lo que no sé es a quien decírselo antes... ¿Sirius o los gemelos? -

- Hombre... el padre debe saberlo primero ¿no? -

- Ya... pero... ¿quién se lo puede tomar peor? -

- Sabes que ellos se lo tomaran bien... ante todo ese bebe será su hermano... se sorprenderán pero se lo tomaran bien -

- Vale... - ella miró su reloj - ya habrán vuelto al colegio... no quiero... no quiero hablar con Sirius ahora mismo -

- Espera un poco más... voy a por el postre - dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie.

- El mío de caramelo -

Se quedó pensativa, terminado de comerse las patatas, e intentado elegir las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle a Sirius su nuevo estado y estaba claro "embarazada" aparecería quisiera o no.

Volvieron a la casa, tres horas después, se habían ido al cine para distraerse un rato, y efectivamente como ellos habían previsto ni los chicos ni los adultos estaban en la casa, sólo Farah los estaba esperando en el salón.

- ¿Ya se han ido? - preguntó Daniel sentándose en el sillón.

- Hace rato... puedo preguntar donde... -

- Yo me voy a dormir... estoy muy cansada... - dijo Elísabeth dándose la vuelta y saliendo del salón rumbo a su habitación.

- Dan... -

- Esta embarazada - dijo el hombre tranquilamente, Farah lo miró sorprendida, muy sorprendida, era lo que menos se esperaba, e hizo un ademán de levantarse - no... déjala... mañana hablas con ella... hoy esta asimilando la noticia -

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, más que nada, Farah asimilando la noticia.

- Voy a tener otro nieto - dijo ella absorta mirando a un punto sin determinar.

Daniel la miró sonriendo.

- Me alegró de que lo veas como un nieto más -

- Es un nieto más... Elísabeth no será mi hija genéticamente... pero su madre era mi prima segunda... soy su madrina... se caso con mi hijo... y desde que nació ha sido como una hija... además de que me ha dado dos nietos... que aunque no sean mis nietos los quiero como tal... para mi ese bebe también es mi nieto - dijo la mujer sabiamente.

* * *

- ¿Qué raro que mamá no estuviera para despedirnos? - comentó Lizzy dejando su maleta sobre la cama. 

- Tío Dan tampoco estaba... -

Acababan de llegar a su cuarto, algo cansados por el trasladador, y con pesadez abrían las maletas para ordenar la ropa.

- Presiento que esta pasando algo... algo gordo... -

- Algo que tiene que ver con Sirius y mamá ¿verdad? -

- Si... no sé... pero algo va a pasar... -

- ¿Qué formalicen más su relación? - preguntó Mark seriamente.

- ¿Te refieres a boda? -

- Con dieciséis años de retraso... pero si... me refiero a que podría haber boda a la vista -

- Pero ¿por qué?... si no se casaron cuando íbamos a nacer nosotros... ¿por qué ahora? -

- Pues... quizás por que Sirius sabe que es nuestro padre... para que tenga más derechos sobre nosotros como padrastro que siendo simplemente el novio de mamá -

- Pero es nuestro padre... tiene derechos sobre nosotros -

- No... por que no pone en ningún papel que sea nuestro padre... en nuestra partida de nacimiento... en la casilla padre aparece el nombre de Patrick Lavine... no el de Sirius Black... y sin su nombre ahí no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre nosotros... moral todos los que quieras... legal ninguno -

- Y sería un engorro cambiar todo eso... -

- Exacto... les sale más fácil ahora mismo casarse, que Sirius sea nuestro padrastro y que nos adopte como hijos... por que para demostrar que es nuestro padre ante un juez además de que mamá haga una declaración de que lo es, necesitan una prueba de paternidad... recuerda que para todo el mundo mamá abortó el bebe que esperaba de Sirius... -

- Además de que sería un gran problema legal con la herencia del abuelo y de papá... los competidores se nos echarían encima como aves de rapilla a quitarnos hasta las bragas -

- En mi opinión... se casaran... y dentro de muy poco tiempo -

- Se aman - murmuró Lizzy.

- Eso parece... sólo espero que esta vez no metan la pata... -

* * *

Elísabeth palideció cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Sirius estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola seriamente y con el ceño fruncido. 

- ¿Y bien? -

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿no tendrías que estar ya en Hogwarts? - preguntó ella nerviosa.

- No me convenció eso de irme sin despedirme de ti... así que volví... me gustaría saber donde has estado -

- Pues... por... por ahí con... con Dan -

- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa¿qué ocultas? - preguntó perspicaz.

- ¿Yo?... nada -

- Elísabeth... que nos conocemos... habla... - dijo él tajantemente.

Ahí estaba el momento de decirlo, pasara lo que pasara, debía decirlo en ese momento.

- Estoy embarazada -

Y todo ese discurso que había preparado se fue a la mierda. Sirius la miraba sin cambiar la expresión.

- ¿Qué? -

- Pues eso... embarazada - Elísabeth comenzó a moverse nerviosa por la habitación - que me has dejado embarazada... que dentro de unos ocho meses seremos uno más en la familia... que... -

No pudo seguir hablando por que Sirius la había acercado a él, la abrazaba y en ese momento la estaba besando con pasión.

- ¿De verdad¿un bebe? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo ilusionado cuando dejó de besarla.

- Si... - dijo ella confusa - ¿te hace ilusión? -

- ¡Claro!... un bebe... tuyo y mío... - dijo embobado acariciándole suavemente el vientre.

Elísabeth estaba sorprendida, sabía que a Sirius le gustaría la idea, pero no pensó que le fuera hacer tanta ilusión. La otra vez, cuando estaba de los gemelos, cuando Sirius se enteró, le subió la tensión y se desmayó, al despertar comenzó a decir incoherencias sobre que si no sería un buen padre, que si se le caería el niño cuando lo tuviera en brazos, y todos esos nervios que les entran a los padres primerizos, pero se calmó cuando Elísabeth le dijo que sería un buen padre y que lo importante era que quisieran al bebe.

- Sirius... me mareo - dijo ella después de que Sirius la hubiera cogido y dado un par de vueltas.

- Lo siento - dijo parando rápidamente y dándole un beso a modo de disculpa - es la emoción - sonrió embobado - hay que prepararlo todo -

- Todavía quedan ocho meses pera que nazca... no me seas agonías -

- Me refiero a la boda -

- ¿Qué boda? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu y yo... nos casamos - dijo más como una orden que como una petición.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Pues porque estas embarazada... y te quiero - añadió al ver la seriedad de ella.

- No - dijo ella seriamente.

- ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? -

- No... -

- Pero... -

- Sirius a ti te da alergia el matrimonio... y no me pienso casar sólo por que este embarazada... tu no tienes verdadera ilusión por casarte... sólo lo haces por el bebe... y yo así no me caso - dijo ella tajantemente.

- Pero yo te quiero -

- Sirius por favor - dijo ella escéptica - te daba urticaria cuando oías hablar de boda... alergia... no parabas de rascarte... ¿y ahora me estas diciendo que quieres casarte?... eso no se lo cree nadie -

- Pero debemos casarnos - dijo el tozudo.

- Por esa regla de tres debimos casarnos hace diecisiete años ¿no crees? - dijo ella mordazmente.

- Eli... -

- Que no... que no me caso... estar embarazada no es razón suficiente para casarse... y ahora vete... - dijo empujándolo fuera del cuarto - deberías estar en el colegio y yo quiero descansar -

- Pero... -

- Que no -

Y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Testaruda! - gritó Sirius desde fuera.

Elísabeth se dispuso a abrir la puerta para contestarle, una mala costumbre es querer decir la última palabra en una discusión, pero cuando abrió la puerta ya no había nadie, Sirius se había ido, cerró de un portazo y se tiró en la cama enfadada.

- Idiota -

* * *

La mañana siguiente, lunes, primer día de clase, Sirius les contó a Remus y a Kate la gran noticia, sería papá, y también su indignación por la negativa al compromiso. 

- Perdona que te diga Sirius... pero es un chiste malo... - dijo Kate.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? -

- A ver... si fue en nuestra boda - señaló a Remus y a ella misma - y salías corriendo cada vez que oías mencionar la boda... Elísabeth me contaba que por las noches no hacías más que rascarte y murmurar cosas en contra de nosotros por que nos casábamos y que ese picor era culpa nuestra... ella se enfado conmigo por que por culpa de la boda tu tenias picores... y por culpa de esos picores ella no podía disfrutar de ti en la cama... ¿y ahora le vienes pidiendo matrimonio?... Sirius... es un chiste malo -

- ¿Ella se enfadó por que no podía estar conmigo en la cama? - preguntó sonriendo picaramente, pero al momento se puso serio recordando que él estaba enfadado - eso no tiene nada que ver... he madurado -

- Es que ella tiene razón en pensar que sólo se lo has pedido por el bebe -

- Pero yo la quiero a ella... lo de su embarazo simplemente ha precipitado las cosas -

- ¿Pensabas casarte con ella? - preguntó Remus alucinado.

- La idea se me paso por la cabeza... si... yo quería pedírselo... casarme con ella... - murmuró avergonzado, ese tipo de ideas no eran comunes en él - antes de saber que estaba embarazada - matizó.

- Pues entonces demuéstraselo... -

- ¿Cómo?... si es una testaruda... se le ha metido en la cabeza que no nos casamos y es que no nos casamos -

- OH vamos... Elísabeth lleva queriendo casarse contigo desde que os disteis vuestro primer beso -

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ilusionado - que diga... es una testaruda... y yo no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer... si me quiere para algo que venga ella y me lo pida - dijo mal humorado cogiendo su cartera y saliendo del salón hacia la clase.

- ¿Cuál de los dos es más testarudo? -

- Tal para cual -

- Fijo que Sirius es el primero en dar su brazo a torcer - dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Seguro... -

Kate se acercó a su marido y lo besó fervientemente.

- ¿Te he dicho ya hoy que te amo? - preguntó ella picaramente.

- Un par de veces... pero no esta mal que me lo recuerdes otra vez -

- Te amo - murmuró.

Le volvió a besar mientras metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de su marido buscando tocarlo.

- Kate... tengo... tengo que irme - dijo él acalorado.

Él tampoco se había quedado quieto, había metido las manos también debajo de la camisa de ella y acariciaba su espalda con pasión, incluso le desbrocho el sujetador.

- Sólo cinco minutos más - murmuró ella.

Ella intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón para llegar a su miembro.

- Kate... ¿soy yo o tu estas más excitada de lo normal? -

Ella siguió con su tarea de intentar desabrochar el pantalón, pero al no conseguirlo desistió y dejó a Remus libre.

- Esta bien... puedes irte... ahora mismo te estas librando de que devore tu cuerpo con mis labios... de que te sienta dentro de mi... pero esta noche... quiero que me hagas gritar como una loca en compensación por esto - le susurró ella al oído.

Remus simplemente asintió, nunca la había visto tan excitada como en ese momento, pero no sería él quien le negara un capricho y ya empezaba a mentalizarse que esa noche tendría que cumplir como un hombre.

- Esta noche te lo recompensare... no te arrepentirás de esperar - le susurró Remus al oído.

La besó dulcemente en los labios, se fue para la puerta y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir. Kate sonrió con picardía al pensar en la noche de lujuria y pasión que iba a tener, y se quedó tumbada en el sofá abanicándose con la mano, se mordió el labio con deseo, y pensó, que esa noche Remus le concedería el capricho de irse a Viena a pasar el embarazo, a fin de cuentas, allí no había guerra.

* * *

Rachel volvía ilusionada a su cuarto, sabía que esa tarde Draco sólo tenía una clase a última hora, así que había planeado pasar la tarde con él, una maravillosa tarde romántica con su novio, dejó los libros en su cuarto y rápidamente se cambio de ropa, algo más provocativo para incitar a Draco, unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta muy pegada al cuerpo, sonrió con picardía al verse en el espejo y puso rumbo al cuarto de su novio. 

Abrió la puerta alegremente, convencida de que se encontraría a Draco tumbado en la cama leyendo, pero no era exactamente eso lo que Draco estaba haciendo, si estaba en la cama pero con otra chica. Rachel llegó justo en el momento en que la otra se movía sobre él mientras sonreía y gemía de placer, Draco no se estaba quieto, más concretamente mientras la acariciaba le estaba besando los pechos con ansia.

Rachel estaba impresionada, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, si matarlo a él, a ella, o a los dos, ponerse a llorar, gritar, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, por desgracia en clase nunca le habían enseñado que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, Draco y la otra estaban a lo suyo, ni se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, así que optó por hacerse notar y cerró de un portazo mientras los miraba con su sonrisa más falsa.

- Rachel - dijo Draco al verla un poquito impresionado.

"_¿Qué le digo¿qué es un cerdo cabrón¿y me pongo a llorar después¿para que se de el gusto de verme llorar por él?... no... Rachel... aguántate las ganas de llorar... no delante de estos... no voy a llorar aquí"_, pensó Rachel mientras se mordía la lengua.

- Si... yo misma... pero veo que he llegado en mal momento... - dijo girándose para irse - ah... Draco... este es el fin de nuestra relación - dijo saliendo del cuarto muy dignamente sin esperar a que Draco le dijera nada.

Fue dignamente por el pasillo de los dormitorios hasta llegar a la sala común, les sonrió falsamente a modo de saludo a sus compañeras y salió de aquel nido de serpientes, después, echó a correr todo lo que pudo, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás, sólo quería salir de allí, que nadie la encontrara y llorar.

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón, haciendo como si corregía, frente a él, los gemelos esperando a su madre, al parecer les había mandado una lechuza diciendo que quería hablar con ellos urgentemente y que los vería esa tarde allí mismo. Sirius no los miraba, o hacia que no los miraba, los gemelos tampoco lo miraban a él estaban demasiado concentrados en el fuego. No se hizo esperar, Elísabeth apareció de las llamas tosiendo por la ceniza. 

- Mamá -

Los gemelos se levantaron a ayudarla, tosía fuertemente, como si se estuviera ahogando, y efectivamente así era, durante el trayecto había tragado algo de ceniza. Sirius la miraba fijamente, todavía estaba algo enfadado y por mucho que quisiera salir corriendo a ayudarla no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Trague ceniza - dijo ella entrecortadamente.

- ¿Estas mejor? - preguntó Mark dándole un vaso de agua.

- Si... gracias, tesoro... -

Se limpió un poco la ceniza de su ropa y se sentó en el sofá con los gemelos cada uno a un lado, miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y bien¿de qué querías hablarnos? -

- Pues... veras... -

- ¿Tiene que estar Sirius aquí? - preguntó Mark frunciendo el caño.

- Lo que os va a contar también me afecta a mi - contestó Sirius sin apartar la vista de los ejercicios.

- Esta bien... ¿de que va el asunto? -

- Sirius - lo llamó Elísabeth, él hizo como si no la escuchara - Sirius... se que me estas escuchando... - dijo algo irritada, él siguió sin hacerle caso - no me ignores... - dijo furiosa.

Él alzó la mirada lentamente.

- ¿Qué? - dijo muy serio.

- Quiero hablar con los chicos a solas... por favor - pidió ella.

- Esto también me afecta a mi - gruñó.

- Si... pero preferiría hablar con ellos a solas... -

Se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, mantuvieron esa pequeña guerra de miradas, y sin decir nada más, pero visiblemente muy enfadado, Sirius se levantó de su sitio y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Elísabeth lo miró irse, cerró los ojos al oír el portazo, suspiró, y se quedó callada pensando.

- Parece que se ha enfadado - comentó Lizzy.

- Esta enfadado desde ayer -

- ¿Por qué no pudo despedirse de ti? -

- Si se despidió... el enfado es por otra cosa -

- ¿Contigo? - ella asintió - ¿vais a romper¿eso es lo que quieres decirnos? -

- No... no vamos romper... - dijo tristemente - no creo que por una idiotez como esa va a dejarme... y menos ahora - murmuró mirando con el ceño fruncido la puerta del cuarto de Sirius.

- ¿Entonces? -

- Ayer... me entere de algo... -

- Mamá... ¿puedes ir al grano? -

- Es que no se como decíroslo para que no os enfadéis -

- Dilo... simplemente dilo -

- Estoy embarazada -

Lo dijo, simplemente lo dijo, tal y como había hecho con Sirius, y los gemelos no articulaban palabra, estaban en shock, impresionados por la noticia.

- ¿Embarazada? - preguntó Lizzy absorta todavía.

- De Sirius ¿no? - Mark la miró preocupado.

- Si... de Sirius... voy a tener un hijo de Sirius -

- ¿No estará enfadado por que no quiere tenerlo? - preguntaron Mark y Lizzy a la vez y bastante preocupados.

- No, no, no, no... - contestó Elísabeth rápidamente - no penséis eso... Sirius esta muy ilusionado por la idea... esta feliz por eso... -

- Menos mal - suspiraron aliviados los dos chicos a la vez.

- ¿Entonces¿por qué esta enfadado? -

- Es un asunto nuestro - dijo Elísabeth escuetamente.

- Vas a tener un hijo de él... somos tus hijos... también nos interesa -

- Me dijo que debíamos casarnos... y yo le dije que no -

- ¿Te pidió matrimonio y le rechazaste? - preguntó Lizzy impresionada.

- Si... tengo mis motivos... él... lo hace solo por que estoy embarazada... sólo por eso... y yo no quiero que nos casemos sólo por eso... -

- Con papá te casaste sólo por eso - dijo Mark mordazmente.

- Lo de Patrick fue distinto... demasiado distinto... -

- ¿Si¿en que? - preguntó el chico escéptico.

- Para empezar las circunstancias que se daban con Patrick no se dan ahora... y para terminar... conozco a Sirius lo suficientemente bien como para saber que acabaría arrepintiéndose -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Sirius es alérgico a el matrimonio... recuerdo cuando se casaron Kate y Remus... o James y Lily... era oír la palabra boda y salía corriendo... le entraba urticaria... por eso ahora se que lo hace más por que es lo que se debe hacer que por que sea lo que él quiere hacer - explicó Elísabeth.

"_Por eso no se casaron cuando íbamos a nacer nosotros"_ pensó Mark.

- No quieres obligarle a que se case contigo -

- Exacto... por eso esta enfadado... por que le dije que no... -

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -

- Pues no se... no he pensado en el futuro... supongo que nos iremos a vivir todos juntos... nacerá el bebe... -

- ¿Y si te deja sólo por que no has querido casarte con él? -

- No creo que haga eso... no... no lo hará... - contestó segura.

- Pero... -

La puerta del cuarto de Sirius se abrió, él salió sin mirarlos, aunque los ellos tres si le miraron a él irse, y salió del salón dando un portazo.

- Ese carácter - murmuró Elísabeth con el ceño fruncido.

- Esta muy enfadado -

- Se le pasara... -

- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó Lizzy dudosa.

- Si... se le pasara... otra cosa de la que quería hablaros... -

- ¿El qué? -

- Dentro de poco será el aniversario... como todos los años iremos a ponerle flores a las tumbas... he hablado con Dumbledore... aquí tenéis el trasladador... se activara a primera hora de la mañana del día catorce - dijo dándoles un peluche - no lo perdáis -

- De acuerdo... -

- Mami... ten cuidado... ahora tienes que cuidarte... por nuestro hermanito - dijo Mark abrazándose a ella mimosamente.

- Eso... para que este bien... ¿qué quieres que sea?... yo espero que sea niña - dijo Lizzy ilusionada.

- Otra niña no - se quejó Mark.

- Sea lo que sea que venga sano... es lo único que yo quiero... que este sano... y que le queráis mucho... ¿tenéis clase ahora? -

- Si... venga vamos... antes de que se nos haga tarde -

- Tenemos clase con el señor gruñón - dijo Lizzy sonriendo.

- No le digáis así a Snape - le regañó su madre rápidamente.

- No... si no hablo de Snape... sino de... - alzó las cejas divertida - de su papá - dijo tocando el vientre de su madre.

- No le digas así a Sirius... - le regañó Elísabeth intentando no sonreír - no es un gruñón... sólo tiene un carácter un poco... difícil... -

- Vamos... - dijo Mark dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, Lizzy hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron del salón - ahora se de donde hemos sacado este carácter tan... difícil - le comentó a su hermana divertido.

Lizzy rió.

* * *

Hasta Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba enfadado, y los alumnos, que no eran tontos, también. Era arisco en las contestaciones, miraba a todos, sobre todo a los Slytherin, con ganas de matarlos, no permitía a nadie hablar a destiempo bajo amenaza de castigo. Sirius se estaba comportando como la copia retorcida y cruel de Snape, y mira que hay que ser muy cabrón para superar a Snape. 

- Sirius... - dijo Remus acercándose.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó.

- ¿No crees que deberías calmarte un poco? -

- Yo estoy muy calmado - dijo masticando cada palabra.

- No... no lo estas... -

- Remus... no tengo ganas de discutir también contigo -

- Con esa actitud y ese carácter no vas a conseguir nada - dijo Remus intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Sirius cogió furioso su cartera y se fue.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Rachel volvió a la sala común, Draco estaba sentado frente al fuego en uno de los sillones, ella paso por allí sin detenerse a mirar, con la frente muy alta, muy dignamente, a fin de cuentas, ella había sido la engañada, la había utilizado. Draco la miró de reojo al pasar pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, no pretendía que se enterara de esa forma, hubiera preferido que no le pillara, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. 

Rachel llegó a su cuarto, silenció sus cortinas y se metió en su cama para seguir llorando sin que nadie se enterara, tenía ganas de destruir algo, preferiblemente a Draco, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla destruida y triste por él, Rachel era una chica de carácter y principios, y no iba a permitir que Draco Malfoy la humillara.

* * *

Remus frunció el ceño al oír lo que su mujer le pedía, estaban los dos abrazados en la cama, desnudos, dándose mimos y caricias después de haber hecho el amor, y Kate no tuvo mejor momento para pedirle que no se enfadara por que ella se iba a Viena. 

- Veo que lo tienes decidido -

- No... pero... no creo que tampoco necesite tu permiso... - aclaró ella - hace dos años tu decidiste, sólo por que Dumbledore te lo pidió, venirte a Hogwarts a dar clase... y creo recordar... que no me pediste ni mi opinión, simplemente me dijiste que Dumbledore te necesitaba y te viniste en seguida - dijo con algo de rencor.

- Eso fue por... -

- Ya lo sé... todos creíamos que Sirius era un asesino y que iba a matar a Harry... pero de todas formas... Remus... no me dejas trabajar en la orden por que temes que me pase algo... lo cual comprendo... pero allí con Elísabeth no me pasara nada... - intentó explicarle - estaré en su empresa con ella, viviré en su casa, allí no hay guerra... la única pega es que no podré dormir contigo todos los días - dijo mimosamente besándolo en el pecho.

- No tengo opción ¿verdad? -

- No quiero irme y que estés enfadado... - dijo ella tristemente.

- Si ocurre la más mínima cosa... lo que sea... que pueda dañarte a ti o al bebe... te traigo y me darán igual tus quejas ¿entendido? - advirtió Remus.

- Te amo - dijo ella besándolo con fervor y colocándose encima para volver hacer el amor con él.

* * *

Sirius volvió de madrugada a su cuarto, había estado en el bosque dando vueltas, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, calmarse, contener ese enfado que sentía, pero es que se sentía frustrado, Elísabeth le había dicho que no se casaba con él, "_Vale, es cierto que ha sido un poco precipitado... pero joder... he madurado... ¿qué pasa¿qué no puedo querer casarme con ella?... ¿el único motivo tiene que ser el bebe?... no puede ser que yo quiera ¿no?... y claro ella testaruda como es no va a cambiar de opinión... y mientras tanto yo aquí con este enfado"_ pensó mientras entraba en su cuarto. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla tumbada en su cama, aunque esa sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida. Elísabeth lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. 

- ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó ella entre molesta y preocupada.

- Por ahí - gruño él.

Se miraron fijamente, sin rendirse ninguno en esa guerra de miradas que habían comenzado. Fue ella quien desvió la mirada al ponerse de pie y andar hasta la puerta.

- Ya veo que sigues enfadado... me voy -

Sirius la detuvo antes de que saliera.

- Si te has quedado es por algo... habla... ¿qué ocurre? - dijo Sirius, bueno más bien sonó a una orden.

- No pienso hablar contigo con esa actitud - dijo ella tajante.

- Elísabeth - gruñó él.

- Sirius - dijo ella de igual manera.

Otra vez esa guerra de miradas, pero esta vez, fue Sirius quien cedió.

- Por favor - pidió Sirius más calmado.

Ella lo miró durante unos minutos, más que nada para mantenerle en vilo por haber sacado ese carácter.

- Esta mañana he ido al medico -

- ¿Y¿estas mal¿te pasa algo¿es el bebe¿esta mal? - preguntó Sirius muy preocupado sentándose a su lado.

Elísabeth sonrió al ver la reacción de Sirius, puede que estuviera muy enfadado pero en el fondo se preocupaba por ella.

- Estamos bien... sólo era para hacerme un chequeo y para saber de cuanto estaba y esas cosas - dijo ella dulcemente cogiéndole la mano y llevándola a la barriga para que tocara más o menos donde se suponía que estaba el bebe.

- ¿Y? - preguntó impaciente.

- Bien... que estamos bien... estoy de unas seis semanas... que tengo que cuidarme mucho... y todas esas cosas -

- Quiero que dejes de trabajar y te vengas aquí a descansar - dijo Sirius seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella alucinada por sus palabras.

- Que quiero que te vengas aquí... tenerte cerca... cuidarte - dijo más dulcemente para que no sonara como una orden y así convencerla.

- Sirius no voy a dejar de trabajar... y menos pienso venirme a vivir al colegio... no pienso encerrarme en esta habitación a esperarte todos los días -

- Eli... -

- Sirius no... no tengo por que hacerlo... estoy perfectamente y el medico no me ha dicho que tenga que dejar de trabajar, simplemente que tengo que cuidarme y no cometer excesos... no voy a venirme por que tu lo digas -

- Es por tu bien -

- Por mi bien es que no estamos discutiendo cada dos segundos -

- Si no fueras tan cabezota -

- No sólo yo soy la cabezota -

- Es por... -

- Ya me has dicho eso de que es por mi bien - dijo ella cansada - pero me da igual... yo se cual es mi bien... y mi bien es seguir con mi vida... voy a seguir trabajando... voy a seguir viviendo en Viena... -

- En esa vida no estoy yo - dijo él alterado.

- Si estas - dijo ella alterada - pero no voy a permitir que te impongas como un dictador... eres mi pareja... no mi carcelero -

- Vete - gruñó Sirius enfadado.

- Pues me voy - dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

- Pues muy bien -

- Idiota - dijo antes de desaparecer.

- Testaruda - dijo él al aire - cabezota -

* * *

Kate lo había conseguido, estaba en Viena, esa misma mañana había desecho la maleta en la casa de Elísabeth, y ahora estaba en la empresa de su amiga, en un despacho reunida con el medico de la empresa, que el explicaba sus nuevas funciones, la verdad, era un trabajo muy sencillo que hasta un estudiante en practicas podría hacer. Él era un hombre amable, bastante mayor, pero con cara de buena gente, se llamaba Hilarius Worel. 

- ¿Qué le parece el trabajo? -

- Estupendo... estoy deseando empezar -

- Esta tarde... la señora Lavine me ha informado que quiere hablar con usted y enseñarle las instalaciones -

Elísabeth estaba en una reunión importante desde primera hora de la mañana cuando Kate llegó, por ello no pudo salir a recibirla y mostrarle toda la empresa, así que Kate había ido ha hablar directamente con el medico, que ya había sido informado de la nueva incorporación.

El señor Worel le acompañó hasta el recibidor previo al despacho de Elísabeth.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Kate.

- La veré esta tarde, que pase un buen día - dijo el hombre mientras pulsaba al ascensor.

- Igualmente -

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de él salió Romi sonriente.

- Buenos días señor Worel... ¿cómo se encuentra su familia? - preguntó ella amablemente.

- Muy bien... gracias, señorita Schneider -

- No hay que agradecer nada... que pase un buen día -

- Hasta la próxima vez - dijo el hombre antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Kate se había sentado en uno de los sillones que había frente a la mesa de la secretaria para esperar a que Elísabeth saliera, miraba curiosa a la mujer que acababa de llegar.

- Buenos días - dijo Romi sonriente sentándose al lado.

- Buenos días -

- Felicidades -

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Kate extrañada.

- Esta embarazada... yo también - dijo Romi alegremente.

- Ah eso... gracias... me alegro por usted - dijo Kate también sonriendo.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar, un incomodo silencio se hizo visible.

- ¿Viene a ver a la jefa? - preguntó Romi haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la puerta - según sé hoy esta enfadada... pobres los que estén reunidos con ella -

- Si... tiene mucho carácter -

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse de un portazo, asustando a las dos mujeres que no se lo esperaban, fue Albert el causante de todo, paso sin detenerse a saludar y se encerró en su despacho con otro portazo. Romi miró como se iba frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Albert! -

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a una furiosa Elísabeth.

- Voy a verlo - dijo Romi poniéndose de pie.

- Déjalo... es un testarudo cabezota retrograda que no acepta que le lleven la contraria - gritó Elísabeth para que Albert pudiera escucharlo desde su despacho.

- Por lo menos yo no me voy embarazando por ahí de cualquiera - gritó Albert abriendo la puerta su despacho pero sin aparecer por el pasillo.

Elísabeth se sorprendió el comentario, bueno, en realidad todos se sorprendieron mucho, pero si creía que así iba a callarla es que no la conocía.

- No... tu vas embarazando a tu mejor amiga sin estar enamorado de ella -

- A mi no me metáis en medio de esta guerra - dijo Romi.

Albert dio un portazo y ya no volvió a abrir la puerta. Otros dos hombres salieron del despacho, concretamente, el padre de Romi y Benjamín Rojas.

- Nosotros mejor nos vamos - dijo el señor Schneider.

- Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado - dijo Ben.

- No es vuestra culpa... soy yo la que lamenta el espectáculo que... -

- Cuídate... en tu estado no es bueno andar tan irascible - dijo el hombre mayor cariñosamente, se acercó y abrazó a Elísabeth - hasta luego -

- Papi... ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Romi acercándose y dándole un sonoro beso a su padre en la mejilla.

- Negocios hija... negocios - dijo el hombre correspondiendo al abrazo - nos vemos esta noche ¿vendrás a cenar a casa? -

- Si... -

El señor Schneider se fue hasta el ascensor, Romi lo despidió con la mano, Ben se acercó a ella y rápidamente le robó un corto beso.

- Adiós - dijo Ben yendo también hacia el ascensor.

- ¿No es el mejor hombre del mundo? - preguntó Romi dando un sonoro suspiro cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

- No... para mi el mío es el mejor... bueno... en estos momentos dista mucho de ser la pareja perfecta... - contestó Elísabeth frunciendo el ceño.

- Hoy estas de un humor de perros... - dijo Romi entrando en el despacho despreocupadamente - ¿y por que ha sido la pelea esta vez? -

- Pasa Kate - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo a su amiga.

- No pasa nada... puedo esperar... -

- Entra - dijo seriamente.

- Como ordenes mi capitana - dijo Kate con burla.

Romi se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones.

- Hay se ha sentado el capullo ese - gruñó Elísabeth cerrando la puerta.

- Mejor me siento en este - dijo sentándose en uno de los otros que había.

Kate se sentó en otro de los sillones, Romi la miró extrañada de que estuviera allí.

- Kate esta es Romi... Romi esta es Kate -

- Así que tu eres la famosa Romi... - dijo Kate sorprendida.

- ¡Soy famosa!... - dijo ella alegremente - ya sabía yo que era tu tema de conversación preferido - le dijo a Elísabeth.

Ni Elísabeth ni Kate pudieron evitar sonreír por la ocurrencia.

- Encantada de conocerte Romi -

- Lo mismo digo Kate... creo que este es el comienzo de una buena amistad -

- Dios las cría y ellas se juntan... - murmuró Elísabeth llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué ha sido la pelea? - preguntó Romi seriamente.

- Te juro que rezó para que el bebe que llevas en las entrañas se parezca a ti... por que como salga con las idioteces del Albert me pego un tiro -

- El que pegó el portazo es el padre de mi hijo... pero no estamos juntos... yo estoy con el guapo rubio que salio después... ya te pondré al día de mi vida un día de estos que quedemos para desayunar - le explico Romi a Kate confidencialmente - Albert puede ser un idiota integral... pero tiene su parte buena - le dijo a Elísabeth intentando defender al padre de su hijo.

- Pues como no sea un fiera en la cama no se cual es esa parte buena... yo ahora mismo no se la veo -

- Hombre... no es un as en la cama... el cubano era mejor... - Elísabeth sonrió - pero el chaval se defiende... tan mal no lo hace - comentó Romi.

- Ahora entiendo por que esta frustrado... sabe que le has dejado por que no es bueno en la cama - comentó Elísabeth sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No... esta frustrado por que estoy embarazada de él y estoy con un tío mil veces mejor que él... por que tu estas embarazada y estas con un tío un millón de veces mejor que él... esta frustrado por que no puede controlar nuestras vidas - dijo Romi sabiamente.

- ¿Y quién coño se cree que es para controlar mi vida?... si no permito a Sirius controlarla ¿se cree que a él si? - dijo alterada.

- Tranquilízate - dijo Kate.

- Para ti es fácil... pero yo estoy enfadada con Sirius... enfadada con Albert... ¿quién es el siguiente? -

- Lo de Sirius tiene fácil arreglo... cásate con él - dijo Kate tranquilamente.

- No -

- ¿Te ha pedido que te cases con él y le has dicho que no?... tu eres tonta - dijo Romi exasperada.

- Que no me caso con él sólo por que este embarazada... ni me pienso ir a vivir al colegio... coño acabo de sacarte a ti de allí - le dijo a Kate - no es plan ir y yo y encerrarme -

- Pues algo tendrás que hacer para que se arreglen las cosas -

- Todavía no me has contado por que se ha enfadado el gruñón - dijo Romi.

- Pues... estamos en proyecto de abrir otra empresa en Estados Unidos... Ben es nuestro contacto con los socios americanos... tu padre me propuso el negocio... pero Albert se niega -

- ¿Por qué? -

- La versión sin sentido que ha dado Albert que si la explico no os enteráis... o la versión de verdad verdadera -

- La de verdad verdadera - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Tiene celos de que tu padre se lleve tan bien con Ben y tan mal con él... y de que yo apoye a Ben y no a él... y de que este negocio se le ocurriera a Ben y no a él... y de que tu estés enamorada de Ben y no de él -

- Vamos que le tiene celos a Ben ¿no? - resumió Kate.

- Exacto - dijeron las otras dos mujeres.

- Que malos son los celos -

- Cásate con Sirius - dijo Romi tranquilamente aunque no venía a cuento.

- Cásate tu con Ben -

- Yo como ya estoy felizmente casada - dijo Kate felizmente.

- Eso... tu restriégamelo... -

- ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? -

- Nos sentaría bien comer algo... y descansar... recuerda que estamos embarazadas... y una sola muestra de que te ocurre algo malo y Sirius te lleva al colegio a la fuerza... y de paso Remus me lleva a mi también - dijo Kate.

- Esta bien... vamos... - dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿has hablado ya con Worel? - preguntó a Kate cuando llegaron al ascensor.

- Si... un hombre encantador... esta tarde empiezo -

- Perfecto -

- Kate te va a gustar estar aquí... tenemos que salir de marcha las tres juntas - dijo Romi alegremente.

- Recuerda que estamos embarazadas Romi - advirtió Elísabeth.

- Encima las tres en estado... que ilusión - dijo Romi con felicidad.

Elísabeth simplemente negó cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía por la vitalidad y ganas de diversión de su amiga.

* * *

- Sus notas siguen siendo mediocres Hanley - dijo Snape con desprecio - veo que su novio, el señor Malfoy, no esta siendo tan buena influencia para usted como yo esperaba - 

- Malfoy es un cabrón hijo de puta al que encontré follando con otra - contestó Rachel con cinismo y una sonrisa falsa - por lo tanto... ya no es mi novio... sólo es el cabrón de mi ex -

- Oh... ya veo... - murmuró Snape - de todas formas he decidido ponerle un tutor para que le ayude a subir las notas - comentó ignorando de momento el vocabulario de su alumna.

- No hay problema -

- Le avisare cuando encuentre a alguien adecuado... puede irse - Rachel se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - Hanley... diez puntos menos por su vocabulario - le dijo a la chica antes de que se fuera.

- Ya estaba tardando el muy cabrón - murmuró Rachel antes de salir y menos mal que Snape no lo oyó, sino estaría castigada.

Snape se recostó en su silla pensativo, no comprendía como Malfoy había dejado a esa chica, se le veía distinto cuando ella estaba cerca, no llegaba a comprender por que había hecho eso, no lo comprendía, "_Tal vez"_, una idea paso por su mente, una idea muy lógica y probable, una idea que echaba por tierra toda posibilidad de que Malfoy no siguiera los pasos de su padre y se convirtiera en mortifago.

Salió de su despacho y con paso decidido se dirigió al gran comedor, allí, en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban las dos personas que él buscaba "_los gemelos Lavine... o mejor dicho... los gemelos Black"_ pensó "_si se enteraran... odiarían a Black... ¿cómo hacer que se enteren?... ya pensaré en algo"_, fue hasta ellos.

- Señorita Lavine - dijo con algo de desprecio - a partir de este momento se convierte usted en el tutor de la señorita Rachel Hanley ayudándole así a subir sus notas en todas las asignaturas -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lizzy desconcertada.

- ¿Esta sorda? -

- No, señor - contestó ella con rencor.

- Entonces me ha escuchado perfectamente... y dado que sus notas confirman que no es tonta debo suponer que ha comprendido la orden que le he dado -

- ¿Por qué yo? -

- Tómelo como un castigo por haberme encerrado en aquel armario -

- No tiene pruebas de que fuéramos nosotros - dijo Mark encarándolo.

- No me hacen falta pruebas - dijo Snape triunfante - se que fuisteis vosotros -

- Esta bien, profesor Snape... ayudare a esa niña a subir sus notas - dijo Lizzy sujetando a Mark para que no se lanzara sobre Snape.

El profesor sonrió con suficiencia y se fue hasta la mesa de los profesores. Y así fue como desde ese momento Lizzy se convirtió en la profesora particular de Rachel.

- Esto te quitara mucho tiempo - dijo Harry cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

- Ya... pero mejor eso que limpiar las mazmorras -

- No tiene pruebas - dijo Mark con rencor.

- No... pero no es tonto... -

- Me voy a ver a Ann - dijo Mark saliendo del cuarto - que corra el aire - dijo volviendo a entrar y fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

Harry sonrió cuando por fin Mark salió del cuarto y se acercó a su novia para besarla y ella correspondió gustosa.

Mark llegó hasta donde estaba Ann.

- ¿Qué tal el día? -

- No ha estado tan mal - se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente - y por minutos mejora - dijo antes de besarla con más pasión.

- Pienso lo mismo - dijo Ann cuando se separaron y después volvió a besarle.

* * *

- ¿Quién habla con él? - 

- Tu - dijo Lizzy directamente y sin pensárselo.

- ¿Por qué yo? - protestó Mark.

- Por que eres un chico... y esta todavía visiblemente enfadado... -

- ¿Y? -

- Pues eso... que si te suelta una bordaría... tu eres más diplomático... yo le pego una patada directamente -

- ¿Y quién te dice que yo no le pegaría? - murmuró el chico con el ceño fruncido y algo resentido.

Lizzy sonrió sabiendo perfectamente que su hermano acababa de ceder a su petición.

- ¿Podrían compartir con el resto de la clase su animada charla? - dijo Sirius con voz gélida dando un golpe en la mesa de Mark.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio escuchando la explicación de Remus, bueno, todos no, los gemelos intentaban resolver la duda de quien iría a hablar con Sirius, y claro, las murmuraciones ya estaban sacando de sus casillas al hombre, que si antes estaba enfadado, ahora más, y cuando descubrió que los responsables eran sus hijos, más enfadado aun.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados mirándole fijamente, sin saber que decir, o queriendo decir demasiadas cosas pero sin saber como.

- Profesor... ¿podríamos hablar al final de la clase?... es que tengo un problema - dijo Mark tranquilamente.

- Si es una duda de la materia puede plantear su problema delante de todos, señor Lavine -

- No es relacionado con la materia -

Se miraron fijamente, Sirius asintió y miró a Remus dándole a entender que podía proseguir con la explicación.

Tal y como Mark había pedido, una hora después estaba frente a la mesa de Sirius, pero mirando a la puerta y viendo, con enfado, como su hermana se despedía y se iba con Harry.

- ¿Y bien? -

- Un minuto... - dijo Mark.

Salió corriendo por la puerta y alcanzó a su hermana.

- Mark - dijo ella suplicante para que no le obligara a ir.

- Si vamos los dos conseguiremos más... -

- Pero... -

- Andando - dijo el chico sin opción a replica.

Y volvían a estar frente a Sirius, que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ahora si? -

- Tenemos un pequeño problema -

- Vosotros diréis -

- Tu enfado con nuestra madre - dijo Mark.

- Y que lo estés pagando con el resto del mundo y más particularmente con nosotros - completó Lizzy.

- Yo no... -

- Que mamá te haya rechazado para casarte contigo no significa que puedas pagarlo con el resto del mundo... y menos con nosotros - dijo Lizzy rápidamente.

Ya lo había dicho, todo lo que a ella, y a Mark, le estaba molestando durante los días que habían pasado desde que Elísabeth le rechazó, todas esas miradas gélidas y muestras de frialdad, todo eso, todas esas muestras de que Sirius estaba pagando con ellos el hecho de que Elísabeth no creyera que de verdad quiere casarse con ella.

- Yo no estoy pagando ese enfado con vosotros - murmuró contrariado.

No se daba cuenta si lo hacia. Los dos gemelos le miraron con escepticismo.

- Si lo haces - dijeron a la vez.

Sirius sonrió.

- Tal vez un poco - murmuró.

- Menos mal... por lo menos lo admite... - murmuró Lizzy a su hermano, que asintió para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

- Ahora vamos al asunto que nos preocupa... mamá esta embarazada... -

- ¿Estáis enfadados por eso? - preguntó Sirius tristemente.

- No... la verdad es que nos hace ilusión... - Sirius los miró sonriendo tímidamente - y tu estas enfadado con ella... ¿de verdad crees que eso es conveniente para una embarazada? -

- Ella es una testaruda - dijo Sirius defendiéndose como un niño chico.

- Si... ¿y tu no? -

- Veras... el viernes hace nueve años que nuestro padre y nuestro abuelo murieron... y mamá lo pasa especialmente mal en estas fechas... y si a eso le añadimos que no hace ni diez días ella revivió acontecimientos similares a los vividos cuando murieron ellos... pues se junta todo... y si le sumamos que esta embarazada... peor me lo pones... y si tu encima estas enfadado y no te tiene cerca para que la consueles y le des apoyo... - explicó Mark.

- Lo que te queremos decir... es que ella te necesita... con lo que paso hace días ella creía que te perdía como perdió a papá... y... te necesita... nosotros no somos suficiente -

- Cede un poco... -

- Me lo pensaré - dijo Sirius pensativo sin atreverse a mirarlos.

- No Sirius... esto no es para que te lo pienses... si fallas en esto... si la dejas sola ahora... es que no te la mereces... - dijo Mark tranquilamente pero con algo de desilusión.

Mark cogió la mano de su hermana y ambos se fueron de la clase. Sirius se quedó solo, pensativo, asimilando todo lo que los gemelos le habían dicho. Y ellos tenían razón, Daniel le contó como murieron Patrick y Linus, y él comprendió mejor el nerviosismo de ella después del ataque, además por mucho que le doliera que ella hubiera rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, la verdad era que debía estar allí con ella en ese momento, lo necesitaba, de sus mimos, de su compañía, y él también la necesitaba mucho a ella. Era una tontería estar enfadados y separados, se amaban y necesitaban estar juntos.

* * *

- Bien Hanley... te he explicado esta formula ya siete veces... ¿qué coño es lo que no entiendes? - preguntó Lizzy enfadada. 

- Todo... las pociones no se me dan bien - contesto la chica exasperada.

- ¿Y cómo has podido aprobarlas hasta ahora? - preguntó Lizzy ahora sorprendida.

- No tengo ni puta idea... - le contestó Rachel sorprendida también.

- Creo que estamos siguiendo una mala estrategia... a ver... las pociones son simple y pura química muggle... -

- Nunca se me dieron bien las ciencias -

- Mal vamos... - murmuró Lizzy - mira Rachel... tu tienes que aprobar y yo conseguir que lo hagas con la mejor nota -

- Mal vamos - murmuró Rachel - ah por cierto... si puedes llamarme por mi nombre - aclaró.

Lizzy la miró extrañada, no se había dado cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido.

- Es tarde... y hoy no conseguiremos que aprendas esto... mejor lo dejamos -

- Gracias Dios - dijo Rachel mirando al cielo.

- Bueno... cuéntame... últimamente no se te ve mucho con tu novio... ¿te has dado cuenta de que Malfoy es un cabrón sin sentimientos o que? - preguntó Lizzy casualmente para entablar conversación.

- Si... un cabrón adultero sin sentimientos al que no le importa hacerle daño a nadie - dijo con odio.

- Vaya... lo siento... es una forma dolorosa de enterarse que la persona que quieres no es lo que esperabas - dijo Lizzy tristemente.

Rachel la miró extrañada e intentando evaluar el grado de sinceridad de la chica.

- Si... - dijo ausente.

No pudo evitarlo y un par de lagrimas se le escaparon.

- No llores - dijo Lizzy tiernamente abrazándola para consolarla, Rachel rompió a llorar con más fuerza - ese cabrón no merece tus lagrimas... no llores por él... tu eres más fuerte - le alzó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos - Rachel... tu eres más fuerte... no puedes dejar que te humille - dijo convencida.

- Tienes razón... pero duele - dijo intentando calmarse.

- Claro que duele... si no te doliera significaría que no tienes sentimientos, que no eres humana... es parte de la vida... el dolor... es una parte de la complejidad humana -

- Es muy sabio eso que has dicho - Rachel se limpió las lagrimas - ¿quién te lo enseñó? -

- Mi padre - respondió Lizzy ausente - vamos... hay que cenar - dijo abriendo la puerta para salir - no te preocupes - la miró y vio que todavía se estaba limpiando las lagrimas - si necesitas ayuda para vengarte o hacerle la vida un poco más insufrible... cuenta conmigo - dijo sonriente.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Rachel saliendo del aula.

Una pequeña pero fuerte amistad se forjó en ese momento entre Lizzy y Rachel.

* * *

Cuatro días, tan sólo eso habían pasado, el lunes comenzaron el colegio y el viernes ya era catorce, los gemelos se despertaron temprano, demasiado temprano, se vistieron en silencio, no tenían ganas de hablar demasiado, para ellos, era un día negro. Pronto llegó la hora en la que el trasladador se activaría, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de comprobar si Sirius iría con ellos, pero él no había dado ninguna muestra de que iría, lo cual significaba que iba a fallar, que la iba a dejar sola cuando ella más lo necesitaba, y si eso era cierto, ni Mark ni Lizzy se lo perdonarían nunca. 

Se aparecieron en la casa McCallister, el panteón donde estaban enterrados los Lavine estaba en el Valle de Godric, en la parte más alejada. Allí en la casa ya estaban todos, Daniel, Farah, Elísabeth, Albert y Romi nadie más, ni rastro de Sirius, los gemelos lo buscaron con la mirada, pero no estaba, la desilusión se hizo visible en ellos.

Elísabeth estaba sentada en el sofá, triste, intentaba no llorar, ella presenció de primera mano la muerte de los dos hombres y nunca podría quitarse de la memoria ese acontecimiento que la entristecía tanto.

- Tranquila... - dijo Romi a su lado.

Elísabeth sonrió tristemente a su amiga.

- No hacia falta que vinieras... en tu estado no es conveniente -

- Tu estas en la misma situación que yo... y yo soy tu amiga... y quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas... -

- Gracias - murmuró.

Los gemelos se acercaron a su madre y la abrazaron.

- Todo esta listo... podemos irnos ya - dijo Farah acercándose.

Los gemelos abrazaron a su abuela fuertemente, la pobre mujer era la que más sufría de todos, a fin de cuentas, era el amor de su vida y su hijo los que murieron.

Daniel iba delante, justo detrás, Albert hablando con el sacerdote que oficiaría la misa, detrás los gemelos, y cerrando la comitiva, Elísabeth, Farah y Romi, las tres iban en silencio, Romi se había enganchado al brazo de Farah para intentar darle apoyó, cosa que la anciana mujer agradeció, Elísabeth simplemente iba al lado de ellas, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

Daniel fue el primero en verle, y simplemente sonrió y se acercó a él. Allí, apoyado en la verja del cementerio, estaba Sirius. Albert frunció el ceño al verlo, y simplemente paso de largo con el sacerdote.

- ¿Qué hace éste aquí? - preguntó Sirius a Daniel refiriéndose a Albert.

- Era el mejor amigo de Patrick -

Sirius frunció el ceño, no le caía bien Albert y se había dado cuenta que el sentimiento era reciproco.

Los gemelos sonrieron al verle, ilusionados, no les había fallado, hubieran querido acercarse a él corriendo para decirle que se alegraban de verlo y que hubiera venido, pero no les pareció lo más correcto dada la situación. Daniel se acercó a ellos para que prosiguieran la marcha juntos.

- ¿Y ese? - preguntó Romi extrañada.

- Sirius Black - dijo Farah.

Y al oír el nombre, Elísabeth, que iba absorta en sus pensamientos y mirando al suelo, alzó la mirada y lo vio, sonrió tímidamente al verlo.

- Vaya... ya sabía yo que no tenías mal gusto... tu no te fuiste a por el guapo... tu te fuiste a por el tío bueno -

Elísabeth sonrió y se ruborizó. Farah también sonrió por el comentario, le hizo una señal a Romi y aligeraron el paso para dejar a Sirius y Elísabeth solos.

Sirius inclinó levemente la cabeza al pasar Farah en señal de saludo, después cuando vio a Elísabeth sola, se acercó a ella. Se había parado, miraba al suelo, cuando Sirius se paró frente a ella, alzó la mirada para verlo y comenzó a llorar, lo abrazó buscando consuelo y él correspondió al abrazo intentando que ella se calmara.

- Ya... tranquila... estoy aquí contigo... - murmuró.

- Perdóname - dijo ella sollozando.

- No pasa nada... no te preocupes... ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso... tranquila... -

- Pero... -

- Después hablamos de eso... de verdad... ahora será mejor que entremos - dijo él sonriendo dulcemente y limpiándole las lagrimas.

El panteón familiar de los Lavine estaba situado sobre una colina, y dado que era un lugar mágico, ni Albert ni Romi podían entrar en allí, el sacerdote, como todos los años, ofició una pequeña misa en la puerta, rezando por las almas de los difuntos, cuando acabó, se fue, su trabajo ya había terminado. Llegó el momento de entrar en el panteón y poner las flores frente a las tumbas, Daniel se acercó a Farah para ayudarla a bajar las empinadas escaleras, detrás de ellos iba Elísabeth acompañada de los gemelos, Sirius decidió no bajar, ese no era su lugar, no podía bajar a las tumbas, no se sentía con ese derecho, y por supuesto no quería ofender a Farah.

- Sirius - dijo la anciana mujer cuando sólo había bajado unos escalones - acompaña a Elísabeth -

- Yo... no creo que deba -

- Ahora estas con ella... también debes bajar -

Sirius fue cerrando la marcha hacia el interior del panteón.

* * *

Esa mañana los gemelos Lavine no habían aparecido por ninguna clase, Harry y Ann estaban preocupados, no sabían donde estaban sus respectivos novia y novio. Entre el grupo de amigos de los gemelos cundió momentáneamente el pánico, por suerte estaba allí Remus que aclaró parcialmente las cosas. 

- Han salido -

- ¿A donde? - preguntó Harry desesperado.

- Papá... por favor - pidió Ann.

- Hoy se cumple nueve años de la muerte de su padre y su abuelo... han ido a una misa por ellos... es una tradición... para la tarde seguramente estarán ya aquí... hoy es un día triste para ellos, así que cuando vuelvan no les atosiguéis ¿vale? - asintieron intentando asimilar la información - id a clase -

Los dos salieron del despacho de Remus ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué? - Harry la miró extrañado - ¿por qué no nos han dicho nada? - preguntó Ann sin comprender.

- Les es doloroso... creo que intentan guardarse el dolor para ellos... mostrarse fuertes... para no preocupar a los demás - intentó razonar Harry, a él le pasaba lo mismo con ciertas cosas de su vida.

- Pero... -

- No te amargues pensando en eso... si los presionamos se alejaran -

- Vale - murmuró antes de echar andar hacia su aula.

* * *

- Albert... - dijo Romi mimosamente acercándose a él. 

- Es que no se que hace aquí -

- Es el padre de su hijo... tienen derecho a estar junto a ella -

- Pero entrar en la tumba de Patrick... - murmuró con algo de resquemor.

- Albert... sólo te pido que intentes arreglar las cosas con ella... - pidió Romi, Albert negó dudoso - no quiero que andemos los tres todo el día peleados... esto no nos hace bien a ninguno... y nosotras estamos embarazadas - Romi apeló a su condición para intentar hacerle entrar en razón.

- Pero... -

- ¿Qué te pasa Albert?... ¿por qué estas en ese plan de querer pelear siempre con nosotras? -

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para vosotras dos... os quiero -

- Y nosotras a ti... pero con esa actitud sólo nos alejas de ti -

- ¿Y qué hago para que no suceda eso? - preguntó Albert tristemente.

- Habla con Elísabeth y arregla las cosas -

Romi lo abrazó y esperaron a que los demás volvieran.

* * *

Ya estaban otra vez en la casa McCallister, los gemelos ayudaron a Farah a subir a su cuarto para que descansara, Sirius y Elísabeth iban camino al despacho para hablar pero Albert se cruzó en su camino. 

- Elísabeth... ¿podemos hablar? -

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - preguntó molesta.

- Por favor... - pidió Albert.

Ella miró a Sirius que asintió y volvió al salón donde Romi y Daniel se habían sentado en los sofás.

- Así que tu eres Sirius Black - dijo Romi cuando él se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

- Yo voy a ver como esta Farah - dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie.

- No, espera... quiero hablar con los dos - dijo Sirius nervioso, Daniel volvió a sentarse - quiero casarme con Elísabeth y quisiera que me ayudarais a planear la boda -

- Pero ella te ha dicho que no -

- Yo la convenzo... es para ir adelantando hasta que diga que si... -

- Yo te ayudo encantada - dijo Romi alegremente.

- Tiene que ser un secreto - advirtió Sirius.

Romi hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca como una cremallera y tirar la llave.

- Pero ella ha dicho que no - dijo Daniel otra vez intentando hacer entrar en razón a Sirius.

- Yo la convenzo... sólo necesito un poco de tiempo... por favor Daniel... ayúdame - pidió Sirius.

- Esta bien... también necesitaremos la ayuda de Farah... -

- Claro -

- Y Kate - propuso Romi contenta.

Esto de ayudar a planear una boda secreta le estaba resultando fascinante.

- Ya había pensado en eso... Kate y tu os podríais ocupar de ese tipo de cosas de las que se ocupan las mujeres... los trajes y eso... - dijo algo dudoso.

- Yo me encargo de hablar con Kate y ponernos de acuerdo... y con Farah -

- Esta bien... estaremos en contacto... - Sirius se puso de pie y se dirigió al despacho.

* * *

- Tu dirás - 

- No quiero que estemos enfadados - dijo Albert.

- Eres tu el que esta con ese maldito mal humor siempre -

- Es que... no quiero que os hagan daño a Romi o a ti - dijo apenado.

- Eso ya lo sé... pero... no puedes estar prohibiéndonos que... no puedes impedir que nos enamoremos y que queramos vivir nuestras vidas... por mucho que quieras protegernos... tenemos derecho a equivocarnos -

- Ya... pero siento que me estáis apartando -

- Yo no quiero apartarte... eres mi amigo... mi mano derecha en la compañía... confió en ti... no intento apartarte... ni Romi tampoco... no te estamos sacando de nuestras vidas -

- Pero ellos... -

- Ellos tampoco... -

Elísabeth estaba triste, ese día era triste, y si encima estas enfadado por cosas absurdas con las personas que quieres pues hace el día más triste aun.

- Siento que desde que llegaron ellos... no sé... quizás Romi tenga razón y yo nunca estuve enamorado de ti... simplemente... no sé... Pat siempre hablaba con tanto cariño de ti cuando éramos pequeños... y después cuando te conocí, eras distinta... supongo que me confundí y creí que era amor cuando no lo era... y por esa confusión he hecho sufrir mucho a Romi... y me siendo mal... y ahora... siento que os estoy perdiendo a las dos... que... que os apartáis de mi... que... - dijo intentando explicar rápidamente lo que sentía.

- No nos pierdes... ganas un sobrino y un hijo... - dijo ella sonriendo levemente y poniendo sus manos en su barriga - que Sirius este conmigo y Ben con Romi no significa que te queramos menos... para mi sigues siendo el mismo de antes... con algo de celos... pero el mismo Albert... -

- Será eso... que estoy celoso -

- Albert... necesito tu ayuda... no tus celos... necesito que cuides mucho a Romi... que la mimes pero no la agobies... que aceptes su relación con Ben... y que aceptes mi relación con Sirius... que me ayudes en las empresas... por favor... no más peleas ni celos tontos ¿vale? -

- Vale -

La abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazó, alguien tocó a la puerta y abrió en ese momento, Sirius frunció el ceño al ver como se abrazaban.

- ¿Interrumpo? -

- Por supuesto que no, amor - dijo Elísabeth dulcemente separándose de Albert.

- Le diré a Daniel que nos lleve a Romi y a mi a casa... hay que trabajar - dijo Albert antes de acercarse a Elísabeth, darle un beso en la frente y salir del despacho.

- Lo hace para ponerme celoso - dijo Sirius con algo de rencor cerrando la puerta.

- Es una tontería estar celoso de Albert... yo estoy enamorada de ti - dijo ella acercándose a Sirius.

- Menos mal que lo sé... sino él ya estaría muerto - murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

- Mejor dejemos el tema... sólo decirte que no tienes que tener celos de Albert... él es mi amigo... sólo mi amigo - aclaró ella - y ahora... lo siento - murmuró apenada - yo no quería hablarte de aquella forma ni decirte lo que te dije -

- Yo... yo tampoco quería imponerme como lo hice... se me olvido que una imposición no es la mejor forma de conseguir algo contigo - dijo medio en broma.

- Sirius... yo comprendo que quieras tenerme cerca, cuidarme y protegerme y todo eso... pero yo tengo un trabajo, un deber, que no puedo descuidar... que más quisiera yo que despertar todos los días contigo... pero no me pidas que me convierta en una monja de clausura encerrándome allí... -

- Yo... sólo quiero tenerte cerca... - murmuró.

- No voy a escaparme... no tienes por que tener miedo - dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Lo sé... -

- Y con respecto a la boda... Sirius... es que... te conozco... a ti nunca te gusto atarte tanto... y mira que un hijo es la mayor atadura de todas y esa si la quisiste... pero una boda... no te veo... simplemente no quiero que te veas obligado a casarte sólo por que estoy embarazada -

- He madurado... de todas formas comprendo que piense que sólo lo hago por el bebe... pero no es sólo por eso... este bebe acelera las cosas pero yo quiero casarme contigo algún día -

- Algún día - murmuró ella absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo has estado estos días? - pregunto sacándola del trance - ¿cómo estas hoy? -

- Triste sin ti... y peleándome con todo el mundo... hoy muy triste... pero habiendo solucionado las cosas con Albert y estando aquí, así, contigo... ya estoy algo mejor - dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

- Triste y enfadada... eso no le hace bien al bebe - dijo Sirius sonriendo pero frunciendo el ceño.

- No te preocupes... Kate ha estado vigilándome todos estos días... y mi medico también -

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Kate? - preguntó Sirius extrañado de no haberla encontrado allí.

- Intente convencerla... así se iba con los gemelos a Hogwarts y pasaba el fin de semana con Remus... pero dijo que por ser la amiga de la presidenta no quería privilegios y menos de faltar al trabajo... dijo que cuando terminara su jornada laboral iría a ver a su marido -

- Estáis bien las dos allí ¿no? -

- Si... os echamos mucho de menos... pero estamos bien... - contestó ella abrazándolo más fuerte - te amo -

- Yo también te amo -

* * *

La clase de pociones fue normal, la única anomalía fue que no estaban los gemelos, los únicos aparte de Hermione que contestaban las preguntas que Snape hacia correctamente. 

- Profesor - le llamó Draco, Snape ni siquiera lo miró y siguió corrigiendo ensayos - creo que es una falta de respeto hacia su persona que los gemelos de Gryffindor no hayan asistido a clase - dijo Draco son suficiencia y despreció.

Draco no lo dijo por casualidad, se había dado cuenta en esos días que entre Rachel y Lizzy había una pequeña amistad y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, no le parecía la mejor opción que su ex novia furiosa y sedienta de venganza se juntara con sus enemigos naturales.

- Veinte puntos menos Malfoy y si vuelve a decir una palabra le echo de clase - dijo Snape sin inmutarse y continuando con su labor en su escritorio.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, Snape regañando a Malfoy, su ojito derecho, su niño consentido, definitivamente esto era algo que no se veía todos los días.

- Pero... pero - tartamudeó Draco impresionado por las palabras de su profesor preferido.

- Fuera de clase Malfoy - dijo Snape con voz gélida mirando.

Draco estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, bueno, no sólo Draco, toda la clase estaba conteniendo la respiración, tal vez esperando que Snape comenzara a reírse y dijera que era una broma, pero no, de broma nada de nada, era totalmente cierto y en serio. Draco cogió sus cosas y se fue, ya aclararía la situación con su profesor en otro momento.

Snape sabía que no debía haber actuado así pero es que ese día no estaba para tonterías de ningún tipo, ese día, más o menos a esa hora, Elísabeth estaría como todos los años poniendo flores en la tumba de su marido y su suegro, algo que Snape sabía muy bien, ese día, después de lo ocurrido, siempre había ido a visitarla para ver como estaba, pero esta vez estaba Black a su lado para consolarla, a fin de cuentas, iba a tener otro hijo con él, y eso le molestaba, le molestaba mucho.

* * *

Era media tarde cuando los gemelos y Sirius volvieron al colegio, se sentaron abatidos en el sofá de la sala previa al cuarto de los dos profesores de DCAO. 

- Un año más... - murmuró Lizzy.

Mark se inclinó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

- Estén donde estén sé que no les gustaría veros tristes - dijo Sirius.

- Ya... no creas que eso consuela tanto como parece -

- Lo sé... -

- ¿Has arreglado las cosas con mamá? - preguntó Lizzy intentando cambiar de tema.

- Si... esta todo solucionado -

- Espero que no os paséis todo el día discutiendo ahora que esta embarazada - comentó Mark recordando lo que les dijo su tío.

- No... supongo que me tocara ceder en todo -

- Bueno... vamos a confraternizar con los de nuestra casa -

Mark hizo un intento de levantarse pero Lizzy no le dejó, la miró sin comprender.

- Sirius... -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius sin comprender.

- Te queremos - dijo Lizzy abrazándolo.

Sirius se sorprendió demasiado con ese gesto, tanto que tardo unos segundos en corresponder al abrazo. Mark no se sorprendió tanto, los dos habían hablado del tema, si querían a Sirius en su vida como padre, tendrían que abrirse un poco más a él y demostrarle que le querían.

- Si... - dijo Mark frunciendo el ceño un poco y palmeándole el brazo a su padre - ¿podemos irnos ya? - preguntó a su hermana algo impaciente.

Sirius sonrió tristemente, por lo menos Lizzy si lo aceptaba.

- Testarudo - murmuró Lizzy cuando salieron del cuarto.

- Ya sabemos de donde lo he sacado - dijo de mal humor, se detuvo - es que... se me hace difícil... - dijo abatido.

- Es difícil... pero tenemos que aceptarlo... vamos a formar una familia... los cinco... y... Mark... -

- Haré el esfuerzo -

- No quiero que sea un esfuerzo... quiero que sea de verdad -

- Me cuesta -

- Y a mi... pero debemos hacerlo... recuerda que decidimos que lo queríamos en nuestras vidas... que no queríamos perderlo... pues hay que ceder un poco para ello -

Se miraron fijamente y Mark resopló, después se giró y volvió a entrar en el salón, Lizzy sonrió.

- Sirius... - le llamó, sin esperar a que Sirius le dijera nada lo abrazo.

Ahora si que Sirius estaba sorprendido, tardo algo más que con Lizzy en reaccionar pero correspondió al abrazo. Cuando Mark sintió que ya había demostrado demasiado afecto se separó y se fue sin decir nada mas.

De camino a la sala común de Gryffindor Lizzy lo miraba sonriente.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti - dijo cogiéndole del brazo - y papá también lo estaría -

- Admito que quiero a Sirius... que no quiero que se separe de nosotros... que no quiero perderlo... - dijo calmadamente - pero no pienso llamarle papá... - dijo ceñudamente.

- Lo sé... yo tampoco creo que pueda - murmuró Lizzy antes de que se abriera el retrato de la dama gorda.

Allí estaba Harry hablando animadamente con Ron y Hermione. En cuanto vio a su novia entrar se puso de pie para ir a recibirla.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- Si... - dijo Lizzy abrazándolo - ¿me acompañas al cuarto? -

Harry asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto de ella. Harry abrazaba a Lizzy tumbado con ella en la cama, sabía que no estaba del todo bien así que quiso darle todo su apoyo y cariño con su abrazo.

Mark se fue a buscar a Ann para poder estar con ella y explicarle por que había faltado, aunque al principio la chica estaba un poco reticente todo se calmó y volvió a ser como antes cuando él le explicó lo mucho que la había echado de menos y la falta que le había hecho, pero que le dolía compartir esos recuerdos.

* * *

Esa misma noche Kate llegó para pasar el fin de semana con su marido, al cual había echado demasiado de menos durante esos cuatro días. 

- Te amo... te amo... te amo - dijo ella mientras lo besaba, se desnudaba y lo desnudaba a él.

Remus rió y se dejó llevar.

Sirius por su parte se había ido a Viena para estar con Elísabeth, la cual lo recibió agradecida por que estuviera allí con ella.

* * *

Draco era una persona bastante compleja, como el perro del hortelano, ni comía ni dejaba comer, por eso desde su ruptura con Rachel no había estado con otra chica, aunque siempre procuraba rodearse de bellas féminas cuando Rachel pasaba cerca, pero ninguna conseguía su objetivo de pasar un rato agradable con Draco Malfoy. 

- ¡Malfoy! - gritó Rachel - ¡suéltalo! - exigió.

En ese momento Draco tenía contra la pared e impidiéndole respirar a un chico de cuarto de Ravenclaw que se estaba dando el lote con su ex novia. Por casualidad Draco había pasado por ese pasillo para evitar encontrarse con Rachel, pero mira que casualidad, se encontró a la chica a la vuelta de la esquina, y no es que ella estuviera mirando las musarañas, no, ella estaba ocupada, o mejor dicho, ocupado estaba el chico que le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, en opinión de Draco, y lo que más le molesto fue que ella parecía disfrutar. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como el típico novio celoso, fue sólo cuestión de segundos llegar a esa conclusión, soltó y miró con rabia al chico.

- He... he visto pasar mi vida en un segundo - murmuró el chico intentando recuperar el aire.

- Thomas... ¿estas bien? - preguntó Rachel preocupada.

- Eres una cualquiera - dijo Draco mirándola con repulsión.

Rachel iba a contestarle, o pegarle, lo que fuera más rápido, su ingenio a la hora de hablar o su golpe de derecha.

- ¡Eh! no te consiento que hables así de mi novia - dijo furioso Thomas.

Draco lo miró con odio y Rachel extrañada, se acercó a él.

- ¿Novia? - murmuró en su oído tapándose la boca para que Draco no pudiera escucharlos.

- ¿No quieres? - preguntó el chico del mismo modo algo sorprendido.

- Ah... vale... - dijo Rachel separándose y sonriendo.

Draco resopló y se fue.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? -

- Déjalo... es un amargado - dijo Rachel lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco le oyera, él se paró al final del pasillo bastante enfadado sin darse la vuelta - los hay que no son felices y no soportan la felicidad ajena - dijo mordazmente - y ahora... ¿por donde íbamos? - dijo coquetamente acercándose a Thomas y besándolo.

* * *

La idea de que estaba con Thomas para olvidar a Draco era un cartel luminoso que Rachel veía cada vez que miraba a su nuevo novio, pero otra cosa no podía hacer, tenía que olvidar a Draco fuera como fuera, y Thomas era un buen chico, que le gustaba, le hacia reír, y le caía muy bien, pero sólo eso, no había la chispa que había con Draco. 

- Bueno... por lo menos has dado el primer paso... y no te has encerrado a dejar tu vida pasar - comentó Lizzy.

- Ya... pero siento que me falta algo cuando estoy con Thomas... lo que no me faltaba cuando estaba con... él - dijo Rachel pesadamente.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo -

Siguieron la clase, no por que quisieran, sino por que el lunes Rachel tenía una prueba de pociones y tenía que sacar buena nota como fuera.

* * *

- Ann... ¿no crees que vamos un poco rápido? - preguntó Mark entrecortadamente cuando ella le quitó la camiseta para besarle el pecho. 

- ¿No quieres? - preguntó mimosamente.

- No es que no quiera... es que... somos demasiado jóvenes para avanzar tan rápido -

- No pretenderás que nuestra relación se quede en un par de besos ¿no? -

- No... pero... - ella lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero - ya de perdidos al río - dijo inclinándose sobre ella y besándola con fervor.

Deslizó sus manos hasta la cadera de ella para poder ascender por debajo de la camiseta y quitarle dicha prenda, Ann quedó en breves segundos sólo con el sujetador en la parte de arriba, Mark sonrió mientras descendía para poder besar el cuello y los pechos de su novia, mientras ella reía por las cosquillas.

- Hagamos un trato -

Mark se levantó asustado y nervioso, Ann miró a Lizzy frunciendo el ceño.

- Lizzy - dijo Mark alterado.

- Si tu puedes hacerle eso a Ann... Harry me lo puede hacer a mi - dijo la chica sonriendo.

Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y había sido pura casualidad que encontrara a su hermanito y a la novia de él en esa situación.

- Eso es chantaje - dijo Mark seriamente.

- Lo sé... lo que tu puedas hacer con Ann... yo también podré hacerlo con Harry -

- Eso es un chantaje muy feo... -

- ¿Hay trato o no? - preguntó Lizzy sonriendo con picardía.

Mark miró a Ann, después a su hermana, después otra vez a su novia, y así un par de veces.

- Nada de sexo - concluyó Mark.

Ann lo miró ceñuda.

- Concreta más -

- Nada de penetración -

- Ah... vale... me parece bien... no estaba dispuesta a perder la virginidad tan pronto de todas formas... - comentó Lizzy para ella misma - seguid con lo vuestro - dijo antes de salir del cuarto y cerrarla puerta.

- Lo siento - dijo Mark apenado al ver como Ann lo miraba con algo de enfado - pero es que yo no estoy preparado para llegar a tanto... y no quiero que por ir rápido nos perdamos en el camino... lo siento... pero esto es lo más que puedo darte -

Ann suspiró.

- Ya... yo tampoco quiero ir tan rápido... sólo es que a veces me dejo llevar por las hormonas - dijo tranquilamente recostándose en la cama - pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo ¿no? - preguntó picaramente.

Mark sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre ella otra vez para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su hermanita les interrumpiera.

- ¿Y los libros? - preguntó Harry cuando su novia bajó por las escaleras.

- Mark y Ann estaban ocupados... me daba palo interrumpirlos - dijo con falsa pena.

- ¿Ocupados? -

- Si... intimando - dijo ella moviendo las cejas rápidamente - que por cierto he conseguido... con chantaje, no estoy orgullosa de ello... pero he conseguido que... lo que Mark haga con Ann... tu y yo podemos hacerlo - dijo sugerentemente acercándose a Harry.

- Y dime ¿qué es exactamente lo que podemos hacer? - preguntó él abrazándola y acercándola más a él.

- De todo menos perder la virginidad - dijo ella antes de besarle.

Eso abría una infinidad de posibilidades en sus relaciones.

* * *

Snape tuvo que ir como siempre al cuartel general de los mortifagos y como siempre después de recibir las ordenes de su señor, fue a ver a Meryem. Fue raro que la chica no le recibiera con la alegría que solía hacerlo siempre. 

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó algo preocupado.

- No - murmuró ella.

Ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama, estaba adolorida, hacia apenas una hora que su señor le había torturado y todavía se sentía mal.

- No me mientas - dijo acercándose más.

- Severus... vete... - dijo intentando parecer la de siempre.

No quería que se enterara de lo que el señor oscuro le hacia, no quería que supiera que la tenía como conejillo de indias para sus nuevas torturas.

- Ahora si estoy preocupado... tu nunca me has echado - dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama y poniéndole la mano encima del hombro.

Pero al hacerlo ella se retorció de dolor, Severus frunció el ceño y sin esperar el permiso de la chica le levantó la camiseta para poder ver lo que pasaba, palideció al ver los moratones.

- Severus... de verdad... no... no es nada - dijo ella intentando taparse.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? -

- Severus -

- ¿Ha sido el señor oscuro? - preguntó incrédulo, ella no tuvo que responder, Severus reconoció el crucio de su señor dibujado en la espalda de Meryem - pero... ¿por que? -

- Por que todo le ha salido mal... y tenía que pagarlo con alguien... yo fui la que estaba más a mano -

Severus sacó una poción de su bolsillo, menos mal que siempre llevaba una de esas por si tenía que curar alguna herida, despacio se la colocó en todas las heridas para que cicatrizaran antes.

- Tengo que irme... te dejo esto... échatelo cuanto de duela... volveré en cuanto pueda -

Ella sintió y le vio salir del cuarto.

Severus camino absorto en sus pensamientos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta para salir del cuartel, no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había visto.

- Mi señor... si queremos hacer que Snape nos cuente toda la verdad esa chica sería una buena arma -

- ¿A qué te refieres Bellatrix? -

- Snape le ha tomado... cariño - dijo con asco - a la mortifaga Parker... podríamos presionarlo con ella para que hable sobre como Black volvió a la vida -

- ¿Crees que ha mentido? - preguntó Voldemort amenazante.

- No... pero creo que no ha contado todo lo que sabe -

- Esta bien... de todas formas esa niña se ha convertido en mi juguete de torturas preferido... no tendría nada de malo si además consigo que Severus se doblegue un poco más -

Bellatrix sonrió con malicia, todo estaba saliendo tal y como ella esperaba.

* * *

La semana paso sin ningún incidente, si quitamos el hecho de que Draco estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de los celos que sentía cada vez que veía a Rachel con su noviecito, si quitamos que por primera vez un Slytherin no se concentraba en hacer la vida imposible a un Gryffindor sino a un niño de cuarto de otra casa, y es que Draco estaba celoso, ya no podía negarlo, pero es que como no se controlara corría el riesgo de que Rachel se diera cuenta de que estaba celoso y utilizara eso contra él.

* * *

Christine se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su relación con Ron, por mucho que ambos se quisieran, no tenía futuro. Ella tres años mayor que él, sólo se veían una vez cada mes y no siempre, su relación era a base de cartas, y aunque lo quisiera, Chris tenía que admitir que era muy mayor para él y que debía dejarlo vivir antes de que se ataran más. 

- ¿Vosotros que creéis? -

Estaba en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, había tenido que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar unos materiales para las clases y se había pasado por allí para verlos.

- No sé... no sé que decirte - dijo George.

- Es que... las cosas os van bien ¿no? -

- Si... pero no podemos mantener una relación a base de cartas y viéndonos de higos a brevas -

- Eso es cierto... -

- Pues si piensas eso -

- Es que... creo que es lo mejor para él... yo... quiero algo más que un niño de colegio... - los gemelos fruncieron el ceño - no me interpretéis mal... yo quiero mucho a Ron... pero voy a cumplir veinte años... necesito alguien más mayor... alguien que me de más estabilidad... y Ron es un niño todavía - explicó Chris.

- Si lo tienes tan claro... -

- No sé como decírselo -

- Tranquilamente y haciéndole comprender -

- Si... - contestó ausente - me voy... ya nos veremos - dijo despidiéndose.

Lo tenía decidido, ese fin de semana rompería con Ron.

* * *

Bill se encontraba mirando preocupado al techo de su cuarto, era media noche y hacia más de un mes que no había tenido ni una sola noticia de Meryem. 

- Weasley - una voz sonó en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la varita.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí mortifago? - preguntó apuntándolo.

- Vengo a traerte noticias de Meryem - Bill se relajó un poco - esta bien... pero no puede ponerse en contacto contigo -

- ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? -

- No lo sabes... si todo sale como tengo planeado pronto podrás verla... - dijo tranquilamente - sólo necesito tiempo para sacarla de allí - murmuró para si mismo.

- Esta bien... tendré que confiar... pero como sea una trampa - volvió a apuntarle con la varita.

- No intentes ponerte en contacto con ella -

Y desapareció. Bill se quedó igual de preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada, había una barrera que los separaba, una barrera infranqueable.

* * *

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? - 

- No van mal... pero necesito que vengas conmigo para elegir algunas cosas -

Kate estaba en su mesa revisando unos partes de baja cuando llegó Romi para hablar de la boda.

- Será difícil... salir de la casa sin que Elísabeth se de cuenta - dijo Kate con pesadez.

- Yo me ocupo... haré que Albert y mi padre la mantengan ocupada con la empresa -

- Vale... pero no tanto... no quiero que se estrese y se ponga mala... Sirius nos mata si eso pasa -

- No te preocupes - dijo Romi sonriente.

Las dos estaban encantadas con la idea de la boda secreta, pero verdaderamente estaban intrigadas en la forma que Sirius iba hacer que Elísabeth cediera y aceptara casarse con él.

* * *

Como he dicho la semana paso sin ningún contratiempo mayor, y pronto estaba allí otra vez el fin de semana, Kate volvía al colegio para estar con su marido como siempre, Sirius se iba a Viena para estar junto a Elísabeth y Christine iría a visitar a Ron para romper con él. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- No es nada... sólo un resfriado - dijo Elísabeth dulcemente mientras lo besaba - no tienes por que preocuparte -

- Esta bien... ¿qué hacemos hoy? -

Era sábado por la mañana y la verdad es que lo que más les apetecía a los dos era quedarse en la cama dándose mimos. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante -

- Siento interrumpiros... - dijo Farah con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba - me voy al club de campo con el padre de Romi... he quedado para comer con ellos... si queréis venir... -

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Elísabeth a Sirius.

- Si tu quieres -

- Esta bien... yo me voy adelantando... tengo un par de asuntos pendientes con Theodor - y se fue.

Elísabeth se inclinó para besar dulcemente a Sirius.

- Si no quieres ir no pasa nada - dijo entre beso y beso.

- Da igual... - la besó - vamos - dijo levantándose.

Se lo pasaron bien en el club de campo, al final a la comida también se unieron Romi, Albert y Ben. Por supuesto, siguiendo el plan de Romi, los tres hombres, Albert, Theodor y Ben entretuvieron a Elísabeth durante un rato con asuntos de la empresa para que Sirius pudiera hablar con Farah y Romi sobre la boda.

- Tienes que dar el visto bueno a los detalles... es tu boda, tu responsabilidad -

- Elísabeth tenía razón... soy alérgico al matrimonio - murmuró, las dos mujeres sonrieron - ¿qué tipo de detalles? -

- Las flores, el menú... los invitados -

- Dame la lista de invitados - pidió Farah, se puso a revisarla y a tachar nombres, después se la devolvió a Romi - arreglado -

- Has quitado a más de la mitad -

- Será una boda plagada de magos... no podemos llevar a los principales accionistas de la empresa... -

Romi frunció el ceño.

- En cuanto al menú - Sirius miró los diferentes menús que Romi le había pasado - este esta bien - dijo mostrándoselo a Farah.

- Perfecto... los elfos se encargaran -

- ¿Y las flores? -

Sirius miró el catalogo.

- Estas - dijo decidido.

- Lo más importante... ¿dónde será la boda? -

Sirius y Farah se miraron preocupados, no habían pensado en ese detalle.

- ¿En Hogwarts? -

- ¿Y qué hacemos con los alumnos¿nos los comemos? - contestó Farah irónica.

- Entonces tendrá que ser en la casa McCallister -

- O... aquí - propuso Romi.

- No... demasiado lejos de Londres... no podemos hacer que tantos magos salgan de allí estando en plena guerra -

- Entonces en Londres - concluyó Farah.

- ¿Qué será en Londres? - preguntó Elísabeth extrañada acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Qué? - contestó Sirius nervioso.

- Habrás oído mal... no pasa nada en Londres - dijo Farah tranquilamente.

Elísabeth frunció el ceño, "_Aquí pasa algo raro... y yo lo voy averiguar"_ pensó sentándose junto a Sirius.

* * *

Mientras, en Hogwarts, Ron volvía abatido de una cita con Christine, llegó a la sala común y pasó de largo hasta llegar a su cuarto. 

- Ron... ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Hermione entrando tras él.

- Chris ha roto conmigo - dijo Ron abatido.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue sonreír y ponerse a dar saltos de alegría, pero se contuvo.

- Oh... no sabes cuanto lo siento - dijo con algo de falsedad, para que nos vamos a engañar, en verdad no lo sentía, estaba esperando esa noticia como el niño que espera el día de reyes.

- Estoy fatal Hermione - dijo abrazándola buscando algo de consuelo.

Ella lo abrazó dulcemente deseando que ese momento no se acabara nunca, y es que desde que Ron comenzó su relación con la mayor de los Lupin, Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, que lo amaba, durante un tiempo perdió las esperanzas de que se fijara en ella, pero con la revelación de la ruptura de ambos, ella podría conseguir hacerse un hueco en el corazón del pelirrojo.

* * *

- Olry - Elísabeth llamó al elfo cuando Sirius se metió en la ducha - quiero que te enteres de lo que traman Sirius, Farah y Romi - dijo frunciendo el ceño - seguramente Kate también este en el ajo - dijo para si misma. 

- Ya me he adelantado y por casualidad me he enterado de que es lo que se traen entre manos - dijo el elfo feliz de poder decirle por fin el gran secreto a su señora.

Sirius le había pillado cuando Olry escuchó sin querer y le había ordenado que no se lo dijera a Elísabeth, pero como el elfo sólo recibe ordenes de su señora y de nadie mas, si ella le preguntaba no iba a mentirle.

- Bien... dime - dijo impaciente.

- Planean su boda con el señor Sirius -

Elísabeth se quedó sorprendida, demasiado sorprendida, "_Pero si yo dije que no"_.

- Esta bien... mantenme informada - dijo algo ausente.

Olry desapareció y ella entró en el baño. Sirius la vio entrar y la invitó a entrar con él en la bañera. Ella algo turbada por lo que acaba de descubrir se dejó desnudar por Sirius y entró con él. La besó dulcemente y acarició suavemente la pequeña barriga que apenas se notaba, descendió y besó donde creía que estaría su hijo.

- Ya tengo ganas de que nazca - dijo ilusionado.

Ella lo miró detenidamente y sonrió.

- Pronto -

Sirius volvió a ponerse de pie y la besó mientras abría el grifo y dejaba que el agua los cubriera a los dos.

* * *

Abrió, con algo de dolor, el frasco de pomada que Severus le había dado, esta vez su señor oscuro se había pasado con las maldiciones, "_¿Es que sus putas no le tienen satisfecho que tiene que venir a joderme a mi?"_ pensó con rencor, por primera vez se arrepintió de haber entrado en los mortifagos, ella sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, ella no era una asesina, procuraba dejar a todas sus victimas vivas y por ahora estaba haciendolo muy bien, pero ella no creía en esas absurdas ideas de la sangre limpia y la sangre sucia, pero ya había entrado en el club, y por desgracia, no era fácil salir de allí. 

- El Lord te llama - dijo Bellatrix con asco abriendo la puerta.

Con dolor se incorporó, no esperó ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de Bellatrix, hubiera sido un milagro lo contrario. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Severus allí, postrado frente a Voldemort, serio, muy serio, más que de costumbre, a Meryem no le hizo ni pizca de gracia eso.

- Mi señor - dijo sumisamente.

- Bien... ya estamos todos - dijo Voldemort con un tono frío y calculador - Severus... sabrás que no me gusta repetir las cosas... pero volveré a preguntartelo... ¿por qué regreso Sirius Black a la vida¿qué fue lo que paso? - Severus se mantuvo callado - bien... veo que tendré que usar medidas drasticas - apuntó a Meryem - Crucio - la chica se retorció aguantando las ganas de gritar, durante unos minutos se mantuvo así - bien - dijo parando el maleficio - te lo preguntare otra vez Severus... ¿qué paso? -

Severus se mantenía en silencio, inquebrable, intentando mantener la frialdad, no podía decir la verdad.

- No lo sé mi Lord - dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

- Mi Lord... esta mintiendo - dijo Bellatrix desde la oscuridad.

- Mi señor, Lastrange esta dudando de su criterio - argumentó Snape.

- Esta mintiendo - dijo Bellatrix alterada.

- Basta... - Voldemort los miraba a ambos enfadado, pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos o más bien intentó leer la mente de Snape rápidamente - bien Severus... visto lo visto tendré que creerte - Bellatrix iba a protestar, pero Voldemort la miró amenazante y ella se contuvo - Parker, vete - dijo con algo de rencor - Snape puedes irte -

Ambos hicieron una referencia y salieron de allí.

- Señor - dijo Bellatrix frustrada.

- No toleraré tus confabulaciones - alzó la varita y apuntó a Bellatrix - crucio -

Bellatrix comenzó a retorcerse de dolor pero no grito.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí - dijo Snape con convicción ayudando a caminar a Meryem.

- Es imposible salir de aquí vivo - murmuró ella.

- Te sacaré de aquí - abrió la puerta, entraron y la ayudo a recostarse en la cama - ¿no te das cuenta de que te hace esto sólo para que yo le diga lo que cree que no le digo? -

- Sería demasiado arriesgado -

- Te sacaré de aquí... tienes que salir de los mortifagos... tu no eres uno de nosotros... - dijo algo alterado.

- Pero estoy aquí... y la única forma de salir es muerta - dijo mirándolo seriamente.

- Te sacare de aquí - dijo él rotundo saliendo por la puerta.

Meryem se dejó caer cansada en la cama, no le apetecía pensar en el plan que Severus estaría ideando para sacarla de allí, pero su mente no pudo evitar pensar en aquel día que su vida cambio.

- FLASH BACK -

_- Meryem - el hombre tosió - mi niña... ven - dijo el hombre pesadamente._

_El señor Parker estaba tumbado en la cama, enfermo, su cara demostraba que estaba carcomido por la enfermedad, apunto de morirse, pues le quedaban pocos días, él estaba nervioso, turbado, muchos dirían que es por la enfermedad que desde hace meses le estaba matando, él sabía que era por el secreto que guardaba. _

_- Papá - Meryem se acercó tristemente - descansa... no debes agitarte... - _

_- Tengo que contarte... - tosió ruidosamente._

_- No hace falta... sea lo que sea puede esperar... - _

_- No... no puede esperar... prefiero que te enteres por mi que por esa carta -_

_- Papá de verdad... no hace falta - _

_- Meryem... mi dulce niña... debo decirte... que nosotros no éramos tus padres - _

_- ¿Qué? - dijo ella impresionada - papá... creo que los medicamentos te están hacinado delirar - _

_- No... no deliro... no eres nuestra hija... te adoptamos... mejor dicho tu verdadera madre nos pidió que te criáramos - _

_- Pero... pero... eso no... eso no puede ser... - él tosió ruidosamente - bebe - dijo acercándole el baso de agua._

_- Nosotros no podíamos tener hijos... y por casualidades de la vida encontramos a una mujer... ella estaba embarazada... de ti... le ayudamos... pero algo estaba fallando... y los médicos no le dieron muchos meses de vida... ella iba a morir.. y lo sabía... nos pidió que te criáramos... - _

_- Pero... -_

_- Siempre creíste que eras rara por ser bruja en una familia de muggle... ella lo era... por eso tu lo eres - _

_- ¿ella era bruja? -_

_- Si... -_

_- ¿Y... y mi... y él? - preguntó tímidamente refiriéndose a su padre._

_- Yo... yo no se esa parte de la historia... ella sólo fue capaz de contárselo a tu madre... en nuestro testamento... hay dos cartas... una de ella... no se lo que pone... en la otra... antes de morir tu madre quiso contártelo... pero le sorprendió demasiado rápido la muerte... te escribió una carta donde te contaba nuestra parte de la historia... allí te cuenta sobre lo que ella le contó sobre él - _

_- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró demasiado sorprendida._

_- Lo sé mi niña... tenía que contártelo... perdóname - pidió._

_- No hay nada que perdonar - dijo ella tumbándose junto a su padre - vosotros habéis sido mis padres... - _

_Dos días tardo en morir, y una semana después se hizo el reparto de bienes y Meryem recibió sus dos cartas, en una de ellas su verdadera madre le explicaba todo sobre el mundo mágico, en la otra carta, su madre o la que ella pensaba que era su madre, le contaba quien era su padre, y hasta que tenía un medio hermano, y como ellos se hicieron cargo de ella._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Mark a Sirius. 

Era martes y tenían hora libre, así que los gemelos decidieron ir a ver a Sirius y hablar seriamente con él.

- ¿Y bien qué? -

- Que por que mamá te haya dicho que no... -

- No significa que no vayas a intentar casarte con ella - completó Lizzy.

Sirius sonrió por la compenetración de los gemelos.

- Ya había pensado en ello -

- Entonces... - dijo Mark animándole a seguir.

- Voy a intentar que se case conmigo... pero necesito algo de tiempo -

- ¿Quiere que te ayudemos? - preguntó Lizzy.

- No hace falta... vosotros dos seréis el plan B... - dijo Sirius sonriendo como cuando tramaba algo.

- ¿Plan B? -

- Si... seréis los mejores para presionarla si el plan A falla... vosotros la convenceréis -

- Esta bien... pero no te tardes mucho... - advirtieron los dos.

* * *

Sola en su despacho, revisando unos balances que ya la tenían aburrida, se echó en su sillón, cerrando los ojos, pensando, su mente voló, y aterrizó en Sirius, en cuanto lo echaba de menos, en las ganas que tenía de verlo, de abrazarlo, besarlo, simplemente en las ganas que tenía de estar con él. 

_Abrió los ojos, y como si lo hubiera pedido en un deseo, allí estaba él, recostado sobre la puerta, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo. Elísabeth quiso decir algo, preguntar el por que de su visita, y Sirius simplemente hizo un gesto para que no hablara, se acercó a ella, lentamente, creando expectación, sin dejar de mirarla, llegó hasta ella, y antes de saludarla, darle un beso o cualquier otra cosa, rompió el contacto visual y con una mano arrastró todo lo que hubiera en la mesa hasta el suelo, las hojas, los bolígrafos, las carpetas, todo al suelo, todo. _

_La miró de nuevo, con esa mirada cargada de lujuria que tenía desde que había entrado, le hizo ponerse de pie, ella, no puso objeción, estaba tan absorta en sus ojos que no contradecía ni uno solo de los movimientos que su hombre hacia. La sentó en la mesa, y se puso frente a ella, lentamente fue abriéndole las piernas y subiéndole la falda, muy lentamente, no había prisa ninguna, mientras se acercaba y la besaba con pasión, ella llevó sus manos al cuello de Sirius y lo rodeo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. _

_Las manos de Sirius seguían en el mismo sitio, subiendo por los muslos de ella, tan lentamente que la estaba desquiciando, se hacia insufrible la espera de que esas manos llegara a su objetivo. Ellos mientras, se devoraban a besos, Elísabeth no había perdido el tiempo y con manos temblorosas y rápidas a la vez, le estaba quitando la camisa a Sirius, por fin pudo tocar su cuerpo, su espalda, saborear su cuello._

_Frunció el ceño cuando notó como las manos de Sirius dejaban su tarea de acariciar suavemente sus muslos y se entretenían en quitarle la camisa y posteriormente el sujetador, ahora era él quien se recreaba en el cuerpo de ella. La recostó sobre la mesa y le besó el cuerpo con ansia, mucha ansia, ella arqueó la espalda, Sirius aprovechó ese momento para alcanzar el botón y la cremallera de la falda y poder quitársela, lo consiguió. Ella alzó la cabeza y le vio como se quitaba el pantalón y de paso los calzoncillos, Sirius quedó desnudo delante de ella, y ambos sonrieron._

_Comenzó a besarla, desde el ombligo hasta sus labios, lentamente, recorriendo ese sendero, deteniéndose a saborearla, mientras le quitaba las bragas, y se fue colocando encima de ella preparándose para poder penetrarla, y no se hizo esperar, mientras la besaba para intentar callar los gemidos, los gritos de placer, mientras la saboreaba, la penetraba y comenzaba a empujar con fuerza._

_Poco a poco el ritmo fue acelerándose y cada vez más, hasta que no pudieron evitar gritar de placer al sentir esa ola de sensaciones._

Y ahí fue cuando oyó la voz de Berta, la secretaria.

- ¿Señora¿se encuentra bien? -

Berta estaba frente a ella, mirándola extrañada y preocupada. Elísabeth tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, miraba a todos lados muy extrañada. "_¿Dónde esta Sirius?... pero si todos los papeles estaban en el suelo... y yo en la mesa... ¿qué ha pasado?... si yo estaba viviendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida... ¿qué ha pasado?"_ pensó ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - se preguntó más a si misma que a Berta.

- Señora... ¿se encuentra bien? -

- Eh... si... si... creo que... voy al baño... necesito un poco de agua... - dijo nerviosa poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el baño.

Todavía agitada, demasiado agitada, y como para no estarlo, se mojó la cara con agua para refrescarse, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo se miró al espejo, y cerró los ojos, suspiró hondo y volvió abrir los ojos ya más calmada. Esto empezaba a preocuparla, se lo había imaginado, empezaba a tener fantasías, pero parecía tan real.

Y en ese momento vino a su mente el hecho de que Sirius estaba preparando su boda y se puso nerviosa, "_¿Acepto o no acepto?... yo le amo... y que más da si después se va a arrepentir... si sigue adelante en esto es por que esta seguro... y yo le amo... acepto"_ se dijo a si misma "_si no acepto nada volvería a ser igual entre nosotros... y no soy tan tonta como para dejar escapar a un tío que es capaz de hacer realidad la fantasía que acabo de tener... le amo... acepto" _se dijo decidida.

* * *

- Thomas... yo te quiero mucho - comenzó a decir Rachel - pero... - 

- ¿Quieres romper conmigo? - preguntó el chico nervioso.

- Es que... no hay chispa... no se... no siento ese calambre cuando te beso - dijo ella esquiva.

- Pero... yo si lo siento - él estaba esperanzado.

- Una relación no se puede basar simplemente en los calambres que uno de los dos siente... - dijo ella sabiamente - Thomas... te quiero mucho... pero como amigo... lo siento -

Hizo un ademán de levantarse para irse, supuso que quedarse allí le haría daño.

- Espera - él la retuvo del brazo - esta bien... prefiero ser tu amigo a no ser nada... además siento tu amigo puedo conquistarte más fácilmente... - dijo tranquilamente - los amigos tienen acceso a información confidencial - sonrió con picardía.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír también, y es que, por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido sacarse a Draco de la cabeza, y a Thomas le había cogido mucho cariño, pero tenía que reconocerlo, no estaba enamorada de él, y si no sentía amor, no podía estar con él.

- Esta bien... no quiero hacerte daño -

En ese momento Draco entraba en el gran comedor y los miró con furia, Rachel se tensó un poco al verlo.

- No... soy yo el que no quiere que él te haga daño a ti - dijo Thomas pasándole el brazo por el hombro de manera protectora, ella sonrió tímidamente.

El chico no era tonto y se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que esa relación no tenía ningún futuro porque cierto rubio Slytherin estaba en medio, pero él prefirió ser su amigo a no ser absolutamente nada, por lo menos siendo su amigo podría protegerla y cuidarla.

* * *

- Harry - murmuró Lizzy entrecortadamente, él emitió un gruñidito de protesta por que había dejado de probar sus labios - mi hermano puede entrar en cualquier momento - Harry la besó con intensidad - no se si sabes que Mark tiene el don de la oportunidad - 

Las manos de Harry exploraban su cuerpo por debajo de la camiseta mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella hacia lo mismo.

- Tienes razón... tengo el don de la oportunidad -

Harry se separó de Lizzy como si hubiera tocado fuego, y es que por muy valiente que fuera el chico, no quería tener problemas con su cuñado, que lo miraba desde la puerta.

- Inoportuno - murmuró Lizzy mirándolo con rencor.

- Tu me hiciste lo mismo el otro día - contestó Mark sonriente.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó esperanzada por que su hermano se fuera y poder seguir con su sesión de besos con su novio.

- No - contestó Mark con una sonrisa.

- Pues nos vamos nosotros - concluyó Lizzy levantándose.

Mark la miró ceñudo.

- Esta bien... pero no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte... o nada que me provoque matar a Harry - dijo Mark saliendo del cuarto.

- Por fin solos - dijo acercándose a Harry y arrastrándolo a la cama mientras lo besaba.

- Pero... - dijo el chico confuso.

Aunque la confusión desapareció en unos segundos, en cuanto volvió a sentir las manos de Lizzy acariciándole de esa manera tan sugerente la espalda.

* * *

Elísabeth había llegado hacia un rato, había dejado sus cosas en el cuarto de Sirius, que a partir de ahora compartirían, y se sentó junto a Kate en el sofá a esperar la llegada de los hombres. 

- Dirás que soy yo... que estoy más salida que el pico de una plancha... pero últimamente... desde que estoy embarazada... estoy más caliente y excitada que nunca... - comentó Kate - no veo la hora en que Remus llega y me haga el amor una y otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... - terminó diciendo suspirando.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? - preguntó Elísabeth sonriente.

- ¿Qué soy una pervertida? -

- No... eso no... bueno eso si lo eres... pero no era eso lo que quería decirte... -

- Di... -

- Que a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo... -

- ¿Estas excitada? - preguntó Kate entre riéndose e impresionada.

- No veo la hora en que llegue Sirius y me haga el amor hasta hacerme quedar afónica -

- Estas sacando a la niña pervertida que llevas dentro - comentó Kate riéndose.

- Desde que estoy embarazada no hago más que pensar en eso... me imagino que Sirius viene al despacho... que cierra la puerta... tira todas las cosas de la mesa... y lo hacemos allí mismo... una y otra vez... y otra vez... - dijo Elísabeth mordiéndose el labio con deseo.

- No es mal sueño... yo tuve el mismo con Remus en la mesa del aula de DCAO - comentó Kate sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Qué nos esta pasando? -

- Creo que el embarazo nos esta afectando a las hormonas... y estamos más excitadas que de costumbre -

- En ti es normal estar así... en mi no - comentó Elísabeth.

- Es cierto - le dio la razón Kate.

- Yo con Mark y Lizzy no estaba así... -

- Ni yo con Chris y Ann... -

- ¿Soy yo o aquí esta subiendo la temperatura? -

- ¿Qué te estas imaginando? - preguntó Kate sonriendo picaramente.

Elísabeth se abanicaba con la mano.

- Es pensar en Sirius y me sube la temperatura... - dijo acalorada - que ganas de que llegue... - se mordió el labio con deseo.

Kate se reía, no era común ni normal ver a su amiga de esa forma, normalmente la que siempre andaba excitada era ella.

- Te entiendo -

* * *

Sirius tenía un plan, una cena romántica, y de postre, le pediría matrimonio, según Kate era mejor pedírselo mientras o después de haberle hecho el amor, pero Sirius discrepaba con esa táctica, prefería hacer una mezcla, su típica petición formal mientras la besaba para dejarla extasiada. 

Cuando la vio salir del cuarto se quedó sin aliento, unos pantalones de vestir marrones a juego con el jerséis sin mangas por el cual sobresalía una camisa blanca, no se le notaba la barriga todavía para disgusto de Sirius, llevaba botas con un pequeño tacón, por cortesía de Kate, se dejó el pelo suelto, y con rapidez se acercó a la percha para coger su abrigo.

Sirius no se quedaba atrás, y es que este chico, con cualquier cosa estaba guapo, llevaba un traje azul oscuro, que le quedaba de muerte, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados que dejaban ver su piel, llevaba las mangas arremangadas y la chaqueta estaba sobre el sofá.

- Estas preciosa - murmuró dándole un casto beso.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? -

- Si -

- Es que... ese traje te queda tan bien... - dijo ella suspirando y mordiéndose el labio con deseo.

- Ya - dijo él con suficiencia.

- Pero quedaría mejor en el suelo del cuarto - murmuró con pena.

Sirius la miró estupefacto, no estaba acostumbrado a esos arrebatos de pasión. Cociéndola de la mano se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué nosotros no salimos así de forma romántica? - preguntó Kate algo molesta por la falta de romanticismo que estaba desmotando Remus.

- ¿De verdad quieres salir? - preguntó él escéptico.

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos, y vio un poco del pecho descubierto de Remus y entonces fue cuando decidió que prefería quedarse en la cama con su Remus que salir a la calle a hacer el canelo pasando frío. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre su marido y le besó con ímpetu y pasión, Remus, como era de esperar, correspondió al beso con las mismas ganas, y a tientas ambos fueron a parar a la cama.

La cena romántica era en un restaurante bastante bueno Hogsmeade, el plato preferido de Elísabeth, y el allí cerca para darle mimos.

- Tengo algo para ti - dijo ella dándole un pequeño papel que se había sacado del bolsillo del abrigo.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Sirius mirando extrañado el papel con un cuadrado negro y machas blancas.

- La primera foto de tu hijo -

Sirius miró el trozo de papel sonriendo ilusionado, como si esperara ver su propia cara cuando era niño, después frunció el ceño al no comprender que estaba mirando y no ver nada, sólo manchas.

- No entiendo -

- ¿Ves... - ella se acercó - esta mancha de aquí? - le señaló un puntito blanco en medio de todas las manchas, él asintió - ese es tu hijo -

- ¿Eso? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Es muy pequeñito... como una lentejita -

- Vaya - dijo anonadado.

- Fui al ginecólogo y me hizo una ecografía - él frunció el ceño - eso es una ecografía - le explicó - dice que todo va perfectamente - sonrió - quiero que vengas la próxima vez... he oído sus latidos... es... es impresionante... - dijo emocionada.

- ¿Se pueden oír sus latidos? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Si... - dijo sonriente - y cuando sea más grande no será sólo un puntito... se podrá distinguir más - colocó sus manos en la barriga que apenas se le notaba.

Sirius se acercó, puso su mano sobre las de ella y la besó tiernamente.

Sirius pensó que la cena había sido un éxito, hasta el momento nada había salido mal, y esperaba que nada torciera la situación, estaban en ese momento entrando en el salón previo a su cuarto, feliz y sonriente por que todo le saliera tan bien, no se esperó que Elísabeth se girara hacia él y le besara con esas ganas, con ese deseo, tardo, media milésima de segundo en reaccionar, y despacio de camino a al cuarto fue desvistiéndola y desvistiéndose el mismo. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto a tientas, para ese momento ella estaba en sus brazos, medio desnuda, con las piernas rodeándole la cintura, besándole con de esa forma que a él tanto le gustaba. Con cuidado la colocó contra la puerta para poder sujetarla mejor, ahora saboreaba su cuello lo que le dejó un momento de respiro para poder hacer su pregunta.

- Elísabeth... - ella gimió, Sirius cerró los ojos turbado por el deseo, movió la cabeza para despejarse, algo bastante difícil - debo preguntarte algo - dijo delicadamente mientras le besaba el hombro.

"_Ya estaba tardando"_ pensó ella.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó ella con un tono de voz que delataba todo el deseo que sentía por seguir besándolo.

Sirius dudo, "_¿hacerle caso a mis hormonas y seguir con el deseo carnal, o pedirle en matrimonio y que se enfade por lo cual acabaré durmiendo en el sofá?"_, una pregunta demasiado difícil de responder.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

Su cabeza habló por él y mira que sus hormonas hacían todo lo posible por hacerse escuchar.

- Si - gimió ella en un murmullo.

Sirius dudo, "_¿Lo dice para que continúe besándola o por que de verdad acepta?"_.

- ¿Si? - preguntó dudoso, por si las dudas mejor aclarar la situación, no quería mal entendidos.

- Si... me caso contigo - murmuró ella mientras le besaba el cuello y recorría la espalda con las manos deseosa de tocar más - y ahora túmbame en la cama... - pidió ella dulcemente en su oído - empieza a dolerme la espalda con la puerta -

Dicho y hecho, en un par de segundos estaba tumbada en la cama y Sirius sonriéndole feliz terminó de desnudarla y desnudarse y comenzó ha hacerle el amor.

* * *

Entró en el cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no le costó demasiado, era experto en ese tipo de cosas, frunció el ceño al verla tumbada en la cama, tapada, pero Black a su lado estaba algo destapado y visiblemente desnudo, se enfado, pero no podía demostrar ese enfado, era una situación de emergencia, se inclinó para poder despertarla. 

- Elísabeth - murmuró - Elísabeth - la llamó intentando despertarla.

Ella se movió y entre abrió los ojos desconcertada.

- Severus... - murmuró al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella - ¿qué pasa? -

- Necesito tu ayuda -

- Son... - se levantó un poco para poder mirar la hora - son las tres de la madrugada... - dijo somnolienta.

- Por favor... te espero fuera -

Lo vio salir, se dejó caer en la cama sin ganas de levantarse, miró a su lado, allí estaba Sirius durmiendo placidamente, a tientas cogió algo de ropa para vestirse pues estaba desnuda, sonrió cuando se vio en el espejo, llevaba puesto los calzoncillos, tipo pantaloncitos, azules, de Sirius, y una de sus camisetas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó frotándose los ojos mientras salía al salón.

- Necesito que la escondas - dijo él seriamente señalándole a la chica que estaba tumbada y dormida en el sofá.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go! _**


End file.
